TRAVEL OF THE WORLDS 3
by SwiftBlaze01
Summary: a small slip of the words have lead blaze to a whole new world of trouble. as he arrives to this new world he realizes a huge lost of memories. as he travels this new land he finds allies that will help him along the adventure. will these new allies help him come back or will he be stuck with them for life? only one way to know and that for you to read and figure it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How is it going everyone? Welcome to the second story I written! Well even if my first story was not good it a decent starts especially seeing that it's not an extremely popular movie. Oh well, anyways let's get to the story. Just like last story Chapter one is just the hub world of my travels.**

 ***FOR THOSE WHO NOT READ THE PAST STORY OR KNOW WHAT I DOING THEN HEADS UP THERE WILL BE SMALL REFERENCES TO LEGO MOVIE AND HARRY POTTER***

 **NEW ADVENTURE, HIDDEN SECERTS? (POKEMON SUPER MYSTER DUNGONS)**

As I was coming back after learning to control my magic from the last world. Lucky for me he sends during the crazy began, so I had more battle experience with some other students. Well as much fun that was it was time to go back and see what could come up next.

"Finally that madness is over. I could really go for hot coco after all of this." I said as finally got out of the portal and landed somewhere. As I looked around I saw where I saw is the same place I keep on meeting Zeus for him to teleport me for something. I also saw that h had a smile on his face as he saw arrive

"Hey blaze." He said as he saw me arrive. "I trust you learn how to control that new power?" as he said that he mumbled something I could not hear

"Mostly. Still the magical surges happen every now and then but not often. Lastly catch" I said as I thrower a packet to him

"Perfect I use these items later. Now then about the magic surges that normal now then I will allow you to use magic when you out there but only when your alone and/or people you can trust with the secret." Zeus said

"I understand but I can I ask a favor?" I asked

"What is it?" Zeus said

"As much it cool to have these powers can you show me a way to store this energy, Every now and then?"

"Not exactly what you want but there a way to save energy till you really need it so there backup energy for when you really need it."

"Better than noting is there a limit or no?" I asked

"There no limit but you need to hide somewhere on your body that you marked." Zeus said "I look it for you in the spell room while you rest for a bit."

"Thanks. Now then time to visit and old friend… that reminds what going to happen to the owl I got?" I asked as I was about to step out the room

"You can bring him along your adventures if you want. Or let him rest up here but heads up he sleep at your house if you going to leave him this time." Zeus said

"For now let him rest. After all that madness I bet he need it... too bad I can't understand him with words." I said

"…come back here tomorrow I think I have both a job and something you like." Zeus said" before I forget pass me the wand and the sword will you." He said as I pass them both over.

"Why do you need both of them?" I asked

"Remeber just as you arrived after your first job?" Zeus asked

"Yes that you have two weapons on that sword." I said

"Well now I am going to add the wand to your sword." Zeus said.

"amazing." I said as I saw him fuse the wand with the sword.

"Well now you be able to use the sword, bow, and the wand just by calling it out with you heart. But just act like you need to say it please"

"Sure. I be at the café for a while after that there something you need me for you can find at my house." I said

"Got it." Zeus said as he left the room. As I left to room also walked over to the café as I thought of a few things. Where could I store my energy I realized there one perfect spot and going with living people believe of angels and all that, it would help keep this thing going. Next question that pop into my mind was when/ where can I learn to speak other species languages. Last question that pop into my mind what was the point of my first job I got normally there some lesson you learn in this.

As I walked into the café I saw business blooming today "Hey Joe I see business is great today." I said

"Oh hey blaze!" Joe said as he saw me "so how was your training? And that other job of yours."

"It went great. By the way can I have the regular?" I said

"sure." Joe said with a smile "oh and thanks for the business."

"What do you mean?" I said

"Oh right I didn't tell you before. There a reason this place is so pack most of the time. This café travels over all the haven realms so those you help over your travels might come in here." Joe said

"Ok that explains some things" I said as I saw Emmet at one of the tables. "But how do you know which realm goes each person?"

"I don't it the souls that decide why you think the doorway is always in a corridor?" Joe said as he passes me a drink.

"Thanks now if you excuse me I going to see an old friend." I said

"Sure I talk to you some other time." Joe said as he saw the whole place filled and walked around to talk to everyone.

"Same old joe." I said as I chuckled a bit as I walked around towards Emmet "Hey Emmet."

"Oh? Hey Blaze?" Emmet said with a smile "sit down will you not?"

"It has been a while no? And sure I take a seat" I said

"Yeah, oh thanks a lot for what you did before." Emmet said

"Sure even if it was my job why I did it." I said

"I not talking about the town I mean saving my dad." Emmet said

"Your dad?" I said

"Oh right I haven't told you yet. Apparently Vitruvius was my dad" Emmet said

"How is that possible? I mean he old as hell… and apparat from that where did you learn this?" I asked

"The old part even I don't get still. But there a building that all family tree lines are at if you want I show you were it is." Emmet said.

"How about you just give the address that way I won't forget it." I said hopping I could see by myself.

"sure." Emmet said as he pulled out a paper." Someone wrote this for me just before I went there. You can keep it almost useless for me now."

"Thanks" I said as he passed me the paper. "Before I forget how did things go after I left?" I asked as he began telling me how things with Unikitty and benny went well after they got married and she wore the necklace I fix for her during it. Metal-bread sailed the seas for new mates. Batmen try to change his ways better and faster. Business

"Well maybe see you around other time Emmet. Oh tell everyone hi. Oh before I forget how did things go after I left?" I said as I waved him goodbye as I saw him wave goodbye also.

"Maybe I visit some other time this place." I thought as I put away the paper. "Anyways time to go home and rest while I can. And while I can give toby the owl room to mess up or for him to keep till god moves him to a owlery and maybe keep him happy." As I thought of this I saw that I managed to think my way to my house.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It took a while to calm down toby after I gave him his temporary room yesterday. I told him the rules for the while he lives here as he agreed I knew it was safe to sleep for the night and now as I was walking towards Zeus room like the last two times.

"Hey Zeus." I said as I saw his table filled with may papers.

"Oh Blaze perfect timing on I found the spell just now." I heard his voice from somewhere in the pile. "Say can you help me here? Kind of stuck under these papers."

"Hehehe sure. Sword Transform to wand. wingardium leviosa!" I said with a chuckle. As I lifted all the papers off the table and slowly making sure I did not mess up the pile or picked him up it took about ten minutes to safely take away the mess

"Thanks…"Zeus said as he was taking some deep breaths "oh here the spell you need to learn soon." He said as he picked up a paper and pass it over my way

"What the hurry?" I asked as I looked over the paper.

"I won't be the one that send you over today it a person I trust to look over the world you going to soon." He said

"Who is he/she?" I said as I was almost done with the scroll.

"Well I be honest it a she and you never see anything like it for a good while I think… last time you saw it should be when you were still alive." He said as I got confused what he meant luckily for me I just fished reading the page.

"Good to know?" I said with some confused voice.

"Well try the spell out before she arrives." Zeus said.

"Before I even try this spell, what with the style of sword you gave me?" I asked

"Oh right the reader never got told about it." he said to himself. "well as you can notice the sword is a double edge. It's basic form is 2 feet long but as you know the size increases if you add energy to it. the hilt is 3 inches long. lastly it has three holes with a openable/closeable gap straight down the middle.. Many propose reasons, you can learn them over time but main propose for this style of sword is to break other swords when you close the gap in the middle. You might find other reasons during your adventure as you learn new styles. The three holes are sure for spheres." Zeus said as I was about to ask him what he was talking about.

"Give me a moment here." Zeus said. "the spheres are used as modifiers or even super hidden pocket for something you might want to save for later… hard to think for a reason right now that you might now. Maybe you can use this adventure … I don't know but as long it a sphere shape you can hide it maybe later we fix this for anything pocket in one of the holes… preferably potions…" he said as he began talking to himself for more options of what to do with it.

"fine!" I shouted as trying to get him back to the pervious thing this case the spell, as I focused my energy. "New storage, spot wings energy sources all of them 90%!" I shouted as I felt many energy sources traveling to my wings and then felling like it disappearing. This went on for the rest of the minute. "Ok I think it done." I said as I felt the energy stop moving.

"Remember that spell for it can be your trump card in one of your battles now try to release it." Zeus said

"Ok. Wings energy release all!" I shouted as I felt energy magically appearing from nowhere in my wings and flowing thought my body for other minute. "Odd but I fell just I was about 3 minutes ago."

"Nice! And if you learn how to make this spell faster imagine how many stronger spell you can use." Zeus said with a chuckle "or it a good way to get rid of energy attacks that could knock you out."

"So true." I said with my own chuckle.

"NOW!" I heard him say to someone but to who I did not know. As I was about to turn around I felt a paw hit me hard to the side of my neck

"Why…" I said as I saw a pink flying cat like thing attack me" M… "All I could say before my body gave up on me and it became unconscious.

 **Zeus eyes**

"Well thanks a lot." I said as I rubbed the back of my head

"Your welcome." She said with a giggle.

"I should have planned that better for he saw you." I said

"Oh well I lock up some memories form him till I met him where we going." She said with a stronger giggle

"Calm down before somehow he wakes up." I said

"Ops right." She said a bit embarrassed

"It ok, take care of him for me. Oh that reminds me don't open that special memories." I said with a worried face

"You still haven't told him?" she said with a questioning look as her paws began glowing.

"No I still have not found the perfect time." I said

"Problem." She said as her paws glowed a bit stronger. "He knows about the family tree house."

"Darn… I guess I have to tell him when he comes back…" I said

"It's ok." She said as she patted my back.

"Thanks well maybe see you around later." I said as I remember something "oh give this note to him wherever you drop him."

"Sure... by the way is it ok if I travel with him sometimes?" she said "If you say yes then it pay for that favor you owe me."

"Well if you say it like that then I can't stop you but it his choice." I said with a chuckle

"Fine!" She said with an angry voice and face as she teleport Blaze and herself away from here.

"Oh, I in trouble." I said as I began sweating

 **Hey everyone! Hope you like the small twist at the end. What kind of secret is he finding form me? Could I given a hint what secret he held before? Or could it be something that even I don't like. Now then for those who play the game know that trap at the start of this game so I just pick the ones I want. Sorry for anyone who wanted random**

 **AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHAT HAPPEN TO WORLD 2. I MOST LIKELY NOT WRITE IT BECAUSE I CONSIDERING IT AS A TRAINING WORLD. AND BECAUSE OF THAT I BE NICE TO YOU ALL AND NOT WRITE THE TRAINING JUST LIKE WORLD 1 BEFORE IT ALL STARTERD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I got nothing to say but happy reading**

 **THOSE THAT LIVE ON THIS PLANET AND THOSE THAT HAVE COME TO THIS PLANET.**

"This should do." Said a pick cat/mouse? floating somewhere in the middle of a forest near a waterfall and a lake. As she looked around she saw no Pokémon around her here. "Well now a better time than never." She said as she teleport a human to this world. "Now what should I change you as…" she said as she got an idea for one." Well take care of yourself Blaze." She said as she left a paper right next to me as she looked around one more time she notice a sword I brought along. "I take this for now." She said with a giggle as she teleported away from here, But unknown to her a dark sprit was watching from the shadows. Sometime past as the Pokémon she left behind started to wake up.

" _Where am I…?"_ I asked myself in my thoughts. " _I feel like someone was near me… But I'm not sure… AHHH What going on!? I can't remember much!"_ I thought as my eyes shot awake as I looked around I saw a wonderful place around me. "Serious where am I at?" I asked as it click in my head as I notice I never seen a place like this." What is this place?" I said as my felt the pain on my head

"Ahhh… my head is pounding…" I said hoping someone was around me and would talk to me. "Wait a moment do I at least remember my name?" I asked myself as it took some time and it clicks. "It Chris that little I know." I thought to myself." I can't remember much else…" I said as I thought a few things. More I thought more holes in my memory I felt but I remember some important things (some powers and the weights I have on). "Serious what going on!?" I said as I felt my thought all dry "water I need some water." I thought as I remember I just saw and hear a waterfall nearby. As I walked over to the waterfall I saw a little lake I walked over there slowly as I felt my body odd.

As soon I reached the lake nearby I lowered myself right next to it I got some water by the mouth and closed my eyes as I felt the water richer than any other water I tasted. As I thought about this water I also felt the air fresher almost like there was no bad gases in it. "Ah that was some good water. I fell alive again!" I said to myself as I brought my head out of the water and open my eyes as I could not believe what I saw as I looked down to the water I saw that I was a Pikachu body. " _How! I never seen one in real life so it impossible I transform myself into this._ " I thought as I tried to cancel whatever it was and go back to my old body

"WHAT THE HAY!." I shouted as my head was going crazy thing of what happen "WHY?!" I asked myself as I saw a paper on the floor I went to pick it up and saw something. Just as I was about to read it I heard a noise coming from behind me.

"Beheem!" something said as three Pokémon as it moved towards me. As I looked towards them I saw them turning to themselves and flickering their lights that I assumed that were on their hands. As I thought on what they could be. As I thought of this one of the Pokémon charged towards me and attacked

" _What's the deal all of the sudden?!"_ I asked myself as they all began getting ready to attack me one by one. As I saw this I knew I could not win this fight one VS three so I held on to the paper and ran for dear life. As I was running away thanks to the fresh air here I felt I was wasting less energy than normal. I keep on running for about 20 minutes as I looked ahead I saw other Pokémon walking around peacefully

"HELP!" I shouted as I grab his attention and he stopped.

"Huh what's wrong? What are you all in a fuss for?" The Pokémon said

" _d-did a Pokémon just talk to me!?"_ I thought as my moved back in surprise

"Whoa! What did I do to you?! Sorry! I'm Nuzleaf!" He said "It's all right now, so just clam down."

"Yeah, your right." I said" _I'm a Pikachu now, too so I guess this explains how other Pokémon understand each other… maybe even animals as I never seen one in the Pokémon world."_ As I thought of this I heard a noise from behind me. As I turned around I saw the Pokémon from before were still after me

"Huh?" Nuzleaf said with little worry in his voice. "What in the world." He said with even less shock in his voice" RUN!" he shouted as we turn around and began running away again "Oh no…" he said as we reach a huge amount of trees close to each other almost making a wall" ain't that one of them mystery dungeons up ahead?" he said as he took a few steps back. As he did we heard those Pokémon that were following us were right behind us. "Ahhhh! There ain't no other way to go!" as we ran inside of the dungeon I saw the tress were getting ticker and ticker.

"these mystery dungeons sure are mysterious, all right…" he said as he began thinking of a few things whatever he was thinking I saw a quick small smile and as soon I saw it, it changed into a normal face "Every time you go into one, it'll have a different layout and items in it. And all the Pokémon around here seem mighty on edge- attacking for no reason. It's altogerer hard to get out of a mystery dungeon once you've gone in one." Nuzleaf said "you'll be wanting to find the stairs if you got any hope of moving ahead. Watch out for Pokémon while you keep an eye open for the stairs." He said as if I had the body of a child not of an adult/ teenager (body does not matter, the soul and mind matter.) "I'll take the lead, since you seem new to this, but you stick to me like a bad stain." He said as I nodded and began walking deeper into the forest. As we began walking I looked back. It looked like the trees were moving around to close the door.

"Dagnabbit! It's an enemy Pokémon!" he shouted as somehow did not wake them up "Looks like its asleep now, but… if it rouses itself, it'll surely be looking to rough us up! We'll have to use our best moves to beat it! I reckon I'll take this one, so you watch close. He said as he walked up to it and used faith attack.

"Ok." I said as he just keep on walking forward as we walked for some time we saw that there was other Pokémon in front of us. "Oh great look another one." I said jokily "can I try it this time?" I asked

"Well you need to learn to protect yourself so sure." Nuzleaf said. As I took down the Pokémon in front of us. As we keep on walking around the Dungeon we eventually found a fruit on the floor.

"Awesome!" I shouted as I quickly ran past him and went to pick it up

"Hey! I was supposed to tell you lots of boring details on how to get that fruit!" he shouted.

"Hello have you forgotten there Pokémon behind us trying to kill us!" I shouted to him as he had a shocked face.

"Oh that right we need to move!" He shouted as we ran towards the only way we still have not seen.

"There the stairs!" I shouted as I saw the stairs in front of us. "And no shut up and just go down them!" I said as I grab him and walked down the stairs

"Fine less talk more walk then…" he said as we reach the bottom of the stairs. "U take the lead then."

"Finally!" I shouted as we walked down the next floor facing three Pokémon on that floor. As we passed this floor and reached the next set of stairs we saw a small opening with plenty of sunlight

"I'm a struggling…." Nuzleaf said just barley

"Same here…" I said with a bit less panting. "Let take a 5 minute break?" I asked

"Yeah… But them fellers that attack us all of a sudden. They're a kind of Pokémon called Beheeyem, I do believe." Nuzleaf said. "What are they following you for? Did you cause some kind trouble? Why, your childish pranks even got me caught up in your mess, I reckon!" he shouted

"Will you shut up!" I shouted back as he backed up a bit. " _Childish prank! Do I look like a child or something to the Pokémon in this world?_ _Never mind that though. What I should be focusing on now is who, why, does someone want me dead this soon. When could they been told I would come or do they feel I something else. Maybe I test him for something later_ " I thought for a while "how the hay should I know I was just walking and they just attack me for no reason. And I know I was not in a dungeon when they began following me" I said passing the fact in the dungeons we all kill each other

"Hm? You reckon you don't know why they were attacking you?" He said

"Yeah." I said as this might be the perfect moment for that test. "Also does not help memory fail. One of the few things I know is my name and I human…" I said

"What? You ain't got any memories at all?! Can't remember nothing but your name… Chris huh? And you say you ain't even a Pokémon at all but a human? That's all you reckon you can remember?" He said "wait… WHAT?! A-a human" he asked as we heard some noise behind us.

"Oh darn…" I said "RUN!" I shouted as we began running to the next part of the dungeon as we ran into "do me a favor don't talk let's just run." I said "I know already our turn, their turn our turn and so on. Their bait times and range attacks to use." I said looking into his eyes reading some thought before he said it.

"Right… well let's go." He said.

"Serious dude less talk more running away." I said as he realized something. "If you want to talk wait till we somewhere safe for a good while." I said hoping he stop treating me like a full child. As we pass through the dungeon I saw a few times he was dropping a few rocks and when I ask him what he was doing

He said "so we don't get lost."

"Whatever as long it does not allow them to follow us all the way." As we reach small area we saw there were two paths.

"Bet the way down is towards north (top area of screen)." He said

"Bet it south." I said back

"1,000 bits bet?" he asked.

"Sure." I said hoping to get some money as we shock hands

"So, which first?" I asked

"North. And so you can see I not lying you go first" He said as I took lead for a moment as we walked down the path north we saw that it was a dead end."Ahhh fuck…. I pay when we get somewhere safe."

"Good. Now let's go south and see what happens from there. I take lead till we get out of here seeing I got a better… direction gut?" I said

"Yeah…" he said looking around quickly. As we walked around the dungeon looking for the stairs, we found a few basic items that would help along the adventure that I did not know at the moment would help me along the long adventure ahead of me. As we ran around the whole floor each time getting more and more helpful things we eventually reach a last set of stairs as we saw a clearing getting bigger and bigger.

"I think we safe now…" I said breathing heavily.

"Yeah I think we lost them Beheeyem also... we lost them… I hope."

"same." I said as we rested for a good while. As we rested for this while I tried thinking about my past and hopefully think about

"Consarn it. You sure did drag me into a fine mess! And me having nothing to do with any of it!" he said shouting at me. "But… I reckon I could forgive you this one time, us being all right and all. Adios, friend. I'll be heading home now." He said

"Hold it! You owe me 1000 bits!" I shouted back

"Darn it!" he shouted. As I saw him digging around an invisible pocket.

"Hey, how about this I go live with you seeing I don't have a house and if I do I don't know where it could be. And those bits you can keep." I said

"… DEAL! Follow me! And I be honest I thought of leaving you behind this gives me a reason to not say I cruel." He said with a clear face

"… I keep this on mind." I said "and who know maybe staying at your place for now will lead me the next place I need to go. Or even maybe get my memories.

"… I be honest I hate people who think to much." He said getting a bit mad as he quickly shook it away. "Oh well keep up." And so Chris ended up heading to Nuzleaf's village together with him Traveling down deep valleys and over rugged hills… camping out beneath the stars when night fell upon the… until at long last

"Oh! There it is! You can see it now!" he said as he ran a bit ahead of me.

" FINALLY!" I said as caught up.

"You see that there lake." He said as he point to it

"Yeah."

"That there little village on the shore is where I live… SERENE VILLAGE!" he shouted near the end. "We're nearly there now! I reckon we should push on" he said as I nodded and ran ahead of his seeing the road we were going to take. And so Chris, once an angel and now brought to this world as a Pokémon with no memory of what had been left behind came to serene village. To the village where Chris is destined to meet a certain Pokémon who will become the partner of a lifetime in the adventure ahead.

 _ **BONUS! WHAT HAPPEN WHEN YOU NORMALLY REFUSE AND SAY NO A FEW TIMES WHEN HE INVITES YOU TO HIS HOUSE**_

"What-? Why, You sassing little so- and so! I invite you over outta the kindness of my heart, and you turn up your nose like that?" Nuzleaf said as he realizes It." oh? Or could it be… mm-hmm, I see how things are. I sure enough did just try to abandon you right there… and yeah, I may seem like the kind of feller who leaves a kid all alone… But don't you hold none of that against me! Ain't no reason to be scared!" he said as he began panicking. "Fine! I am sorry! I was in the wrong! So, please… come stay with me, won't you?"

"Have some pity… I'm begging you!" he said almost sounding desperate "I mean … I sure would appreciate it… if you'd come along and stay with me…"

 **HELLO EVERYONE! OH BOY THIS IS GOING TO BE A WRIED ADVENTURE. EVEN WITH THE MEMORY FAIL FACT THERE WILL BE FEW MISTAKES HERE AND THERE. I WILL TRY TO ADD BIT OF PERSONALITY OF MY OLD SELF BECAUSE THAT NOT PART BRAIN BUT PART SOUL. AT LEAST THAT HOW I CONSIDER IT SO I CAN TRY KEEP WRITING IT A BIT BLAZE STYLE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE! HOW HAS IT BEEN WHERE YOU AT? I HOPE IT BEEN WONDERFUL. AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT… WELL I SORRY THAT YOU HAD A BAD DAY HOPEFULLY THE STORY WILL CHEER YOU UP. NOW THEN I GOING SAY THIS AND IT HAPPEN WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR CARE. THE DUNGEONS INSIDE OF IT I WILL NOT WRITE WHAT HAPPENS UNLESS IT A CUTSENCE. ALL I WILL DO IS WRITE THE AMOUNT OF FLOORS I TRAVELED. THAT WAY THIS IS MORE STORY THAN RANDOM POSSIBLE POKEMON ATTACKING ME. FOR THOSE WHO HAVE THE GAME I LEAVE A LINK IN THE BOTTOM OF A USEFUL GUIDE IF YOU WANT TO PLAN AHEAD BEFORE I REACH THAT CHAPTHER OF THE GAME.**

 **MEETING** **MIRAJANE**

"I reckon we're here." Nuzleaf said" This here's my house. Lucky for me this residential area is just one of the many. And also the close to the main area where everyone passes by the day"(just a reason for why some Pokémon you see in the main area that have no house as far you know.) "anyway." He said shaking his head. "let's go in." as we both walked in the house. It looked pretty basic. "here you rest till your memories come back or whatever happens." He said

"Thanks where will you sleep at?" I asked

"The room you entered is more comfortable." He said

"OK if you say so. I take the bad room seeing I almost forced you to do this." I said trying to rub my back of my head.

"It ok…" he said as he also rubbed his head. "Plus the company is welcomed." He said almost smiling.

"Yeah same here." I said. "Even if annoying at first, roommates can amazing later."

"… True …" He said

"Anyways, what do you reckon you're gonna do?" he asked as it took me a moment to remember what happen before all this.

"Not sure… I guess go along with things how they work here… maybe there a Pokémon out there that can help… there so many questions I have right now but there little I know…

"I see… but all the wondering in the world won't give us nothing but a headache…. We could get us some answers if and when your memory ever comes back, But until then, you can just stay here. Sound good?" he said almost forgetting about the bet that suited me just fine. "Be the way I wouldn't tell the other folks in the village about them beheeyem though. Might scare them off." He said as he began mumbling things. "that right! You're about school age from the looks of you…"

" _Not going to say it…." I thought_

"So I reckon I should get you enrolled the village school." He said

" _Darn it… oh well. If I stuck here might as well learn as much as possible." I thought as my face showed my thoughts._

"Like it or not, Pokémon will wonder even more about you if you aren't going to school at your age." He said.

"But I am 18 years old… darn something to hate about this world right now…." I said

"Sorry but on just looks you are about 6 years old…" he said " anyways… so let's just agree that you'll go to school for the time being all right?"

"It not like I got many options… "I said

"I reckon I'll go and get that all took care of right away… and that means paper work darn…" he said. "so don't you stick one toe outside this house till I get back, you hear?"

"Yeah I get it as long I don't hear anything bad outside I stay in here."

"Good. I see you in a moment." He said as he left the house.

"Well might as well get the room ready for anything that happen now." I said as I began walking around the room and as I was about to grab the box and move it to a better location I heard a noise coming outside. "Darn it I knew I should have not left him drop the rocks." I said as I walked over to one of the windows to see if my theory is true. As soon I got to the window I saw a quick movement heading towards the door. "Darn it." I said to myself as I ran towards the door "sorry Nuzleaf." As I got outside I saw nobody in the general area.

" _Who could it been then." I thought "well can't let my guard down now. Weight 0!" I thought to myself as I felt a huge amount of weight disappring but I did not see anything on me going away._

"I knew it!" said a voice from behind me

"AH!" I shouted as I back-away from the voice and saw it was a Pokémon.

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me! I totally saw you go inside with Mr. Nuzleaf just now! Where are you from? What's your name?" the Pokémon said as by the voice I assumed it was a girl.

"Er, well… my name " I said as she cut me off

"I'm Mirajane! I live right nearby with my old pops! That house right there" Mirajane (chikorita) said as the pointed to the house right next to Nuzleaf " so where are you from? You're not seriously 's kid or anything, are you? Like that could ever happen!" she said as she began laughing completely ignoring her previous question about my name.

"Oh right! But this is your first time here, isn't it? In that case I'll show you around the place! Come on!" Mirajane said as she began pushing me around the whole town asking me more and more questions. Eventually I told her my name was Chris but for some reason I felt I should not call myself that but something else (also question for those who played this game before is it just me or does the list of questions our partners asks seems like they was supposed to tell you one area at the time than just two areas? I really feel like they cut a huge part of the game here)

"…hmm? Am I annoying?" she asked as I was thinking about it "you're totally thinking about how annoying I am right now, yeah? Well quit it! sheesh! Gimme a break, you big miltank!" she said as she began laughing for a little bit. "See what I did there? A little joke? With the miltank? " as she continued to laugh for a while as it took me a moment to know what she was talking about. "Which leads us to…" she said as she took a deep breath "TA-DAAA! Here she is! Serence village!" she shouted as I looked around as saw it was a beautiful calm place here "and her heart is this plaza here!

"it may not look like much, but we've got most of the basic facilities here." Mirajane said as she she gave a quick shout out to the deposit box and kecleon's shop. "It's probably too much to take in all at once, so … I'll tell you about each facility in turn! Let's see to start with, we got-"she said as we heard a Pokémon yelling.

"There you are! Mirajane!" Lombre said

"Eep! Lombre!" Mirajane shouted as she began walking back a bit.

"So this is where you've been! You're the one who tramped all through my lotus pond, aren't you?!" Lombre said

"I-it … it w-wasn't like that!" Mirajane said " I was just trying to have a little adventure!" she said as she ran away towards the opposite direction from Lombre.

"Mirajane! Stop! Right! Zere (that what it truly says in the game and yes those who played it I been modifying Nuzleaf)!" said a Hippopotas

"Gah! And Hippospotas!"

"You! You are ze one that vent into my cave aren't you?! And vat's more! You took ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn't you?!"

"N-no… I was just exploring a dungeon, and I happen to… uh… well, you know it is! You gotta have a reward after clearing a dungeon, right?" Mirajane said with more panic on her voice.

"Stop right there! Mirajane!" Carracosta said

"P-pops?!" Mirajane said

"Oh! Old man Carracosta!" Lombre said

"This where you've been loitering, child? What about your chores back home, eh? Playing hooky again to wander around, eh?" Carracosta said

"No, Pops! I have a real reason this time…" Mirajane said

"and I know you've been snacking on the oran berries from my field again!" Carracosta said

"I have not!" Mirajane said

"You have!" Carracosta said this continued for a while

"so how long do you think this continue?" I asked Lombre about five minutes later.

"I say 2 more times after all I seen." Lombre said

"I have not!" Mirajane said

"You have!" Carracosta said

"I have not!" Mirajane said

"You have!" Carracosta said "I want the truth from you child!"

"Yeah, I did eat them. They were delicious" She said full force with little holding her back on her words. As I face-palmed myself

"… … …" I said.

"Hey! I see Mirajane over there!" I head a bunch of Pokemon shouting from behind Carracosta." Everybody! Mirajane been sighted!

"GAHHHHHHH!" Mirajane shouted as she quickly ran past me.

"Don't you dare run! We'll catch you!" Carracosta shouted

"We're coming for yooouuuu!" the villagers shouted as everyone ran, trampled, charged towards me. To catch her.

 _ **Some time later…**_

"note t… self don't let mira…. Get me into tr…" I said as I stood up. As I looked around I only saw the shop keepers were still around.

"Ah so you're not dead… that good." Said kecklon.

"yeah." I said as I walked towards him" _What in the world… did I just witness? Ok… I ended up left behind, but… since I'm here anyway… I might as well have a look around." I thought to myself as I remember what I was doing. "_ so what do you do here?" I asked as I walked around the plaza finding about each venue one by one.

As I walked around town spare I saw two Pokémon talking to each other which somehow I knew as Deerling and shelmet

" _Hm? What's going on over there?"_

"What?! Goomy did?!" Deerling said

"yeah, well, he imsisted on going…" shelmet said

"No more excuses, shelmet! Tell me the truth! You and pancham pushed him into this didn't you?" Deerling said with some serious angry.

"Th-that's… not fair, Deerling! He's the one who said he wanted to go! How can you stand there and blame us?" Shelmet said trying to pled innocent

"Quite easily. You're the ones who are always teasing poor Goomy, after all! someday you're going to go too far, and it'll be too late for sorries then!" Deerliing said obviously getting more angry at him

" _Shit this can't be good. Ah I just wish I knew this place better." I thought._

"I-I know that! No need to fuss so much."' Shelmet said.

"you're going to show me the way there. Right now." Deerling said.

" _well that works for me." I thought as I quickly moved somewhere where they could not see but I could keep a eye on them leading the way. "Those two kids... they must live in this village, too, huh? they might need help. But with this new body and new powers I need used I might not be much help… well even a little helps a lot in these case."_

 **Well new body same old trouble well will I learn to not get myself into this. Well it might be never but you got to give me props for keep it to my gut. But knowing people who go down this path … oh well we see eventually, or maybe not. Well those who read my first store know it already did but I did put a minor fix to it… well see if somehow I manage to make that fix useless. Knowing Chris(Swift Blaze) he make the rules change to manage his ways.**

 ***NOT SURE IF LINK WILL SHOW UP SO I TRY TO GIVE SOMEHOW TO THOSE WHO NEED A BIT MORE HELP ON THIS GAME***

 **http UNKNOW DOUBLE SLASH www PERIOD gamefaqs PERIOD com SLASH 3ds SLASH 160809 DASH pokemon DASH super DASH mystery DASH dungeon SLASH faqs SLASH 72406**

 **DOUBLE SLASH=/ /**

 **SLASH= /**

 **PERIOD= .**

 **DASH= -**

 **UNKOWN= :**

 ***REALLY HOPE THE WAY I WROTE THE LINK WORKS AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW LINKS WORK THERE NO SPACES.***


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! LET'S SEE WHERE BLAZE HEADS THIS TIME WITH ALL THE TROUBLE HE GETS INTO. LUCKY FOR HIM THE TROUBLE SEEMS TO GO HIS WAY MOST OF THE TIME AND I AM ABOUT TO RAMBLE ON AND ON HERE AM I NOT? SO I GOING TO DISREGARD WHATEVER I WAS GOING TO SAY AND GIVE YOU THE STORY YOU ALL WANT. THAT WHY YOU'RE HERE RIGHT?**

 **HELPING THOSE IN NEED**

As I followed the deerling and shemlet without letting them see me and somehow not being able to hear me. As we reach a clearing I saw other Pokémon waiting there. He quickly turn around and saw it was a pancham. i moved a bit closer hoping to be able to hear what they were saying.

"What?! he still hasn't come back out? Deerling said

"Yeah, that right. It's been a pretty long time, too. I knew he was a total wimp" pancham said

"No surprise there. He shoulda just admit what a wimp he is and kept his mouth shut." shemlet said

"But he had to go talk big, like he could handle this kind of place. He was boasting, saying *I'LL show you!* that's what got him into this mess." Pancham said

"He's probably huddled up somewhere in the forest, petrified and sniffing back tears!" shemlet said as both of them laughed

"You are so mean, pancham!"Deering said getting so angry even I did not need to see her face to know she might to something risky "Goomy isn't even the same age as us yet!"

"Yeah, but he's the one who talks big. He got what was coming to him. We figure it's our job to teach him a little something about how harsh the world is." Pancham said

"And if something happens to him in there? What are you going to do then, huh? I'm going in after him" deerling shouted as she began walking towards what I assumed was another one of them dungeons Nuzleaf talk about earlier. As she was about to pass Shemlet and Pancham I saw them about to stop her and this seem like a good time to come out.

"I come along to!" I shouted coming out of the bush.

"What!? Where did you come from?" deerling asked.

"Village, followed both you and shemlet here. The rest is self-explain from there." I said.

"Oh I see." She said. As she looked at me for a bit. "Are you not 6 years old?"

*faceplam*" can we please not base on looks right now? Is there not a friend of your in danger in that dungeon behind you?" I asked hoping to bring her back to the subject on hand.

"right! Let's go!" she said as we both ran in. I could her both of the Pokémon that we left complain about something but we decided it would be better to just go in the dungouns

 _ **Know this normally she be left behind with pancham and shemlet. And yes the stage is easy already with just you going alone. I just wanted a way to write a bit more during the dungeon. It will not matter which starter you pick. BACK TO THE STORY!**_

"Thanks for coming along." Deerling said

"Same." I said. "If I wasn't here I think they would have stopped you."

"Hmmm. I think your right. They think as me as their idol. Plus knowing them they will be scared also" She said giggling a bit.

"I see. So what is this place? And I got a feeling that this Goomy stuck in some kind of bet" I asked

"So you're new to the village?" she asked as I nodded my head. "Once we get out of here maybe you can tell me where you're from. But back to your question first. This place is called the Foreboding Forest. And second, I think there is some reason why he here, I remember them talking about a paper they lost in here a while back they boasted as they went in a few floors."

"Really." I said laughing a bit." I love to see their face as they ran away." She thought of it for a while before she giggled

"Same. By the way you seem way to serious for someone your age." She asked. As we saw a Pokémon ahead of us and a seed. "Hey that a blast seed. It really powerful can take down many Pokémon quickly very helpful especially those who want to attack others." She said with some worry on her voice as I looked up I saw her crying a bit.

"I hate to attack Pokémon also but sometimes we are forced to do things so we can help other Pokémon. But at the same time life is something that should not be wasted." I said trying to calm her down along with many other things.

"Yeah, your right." She said as she rose her hoof up to dry her tears" Thanks. If I did not know any better I would say you were an old man of wisdom."

"Well, we can talk more about this later." I said with a chuckle "plus look at that, this Pokémon fell asleep waiting for you clam down. Is it that not nice?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"If we lucky we might be able to sneak by and take the seed it in front of it." I said as I sneak past it and took the seed I signaled Deering to follow me.

 _ **OTHER THING I CHANGED NORMALY YOU WOULD HAVE TO KNOCK IT OUT.**_

"perfect." I said" and we did have to attack yet."

"yeah." She said with a small smile.

"if we play our cards right we might be able to get to Goomy without attacking anyone." I said

"that be nice. Well let's keep going." Deerling said as we walked through dungeon. We manage to evade some of the Pokémon that we saw ahead of them but every now and then we had to fight some Pokémon. As we reached near the end of floor 4 we eventually saw a Pokémon shaking in a corner of the room.

"ughhhh… why did I come here… I so scared…" the pokemon said as we saw the piece of paper right next to him.

"Goomy!" deerling shouted as she ran towards the Pokémon.

"Deerling?" Goomy said as he stilled his head up.

"Oh thank Acreus you're ok. (those who play the game the whole know what I talking about)" She said as she bend down towards goomy, And try to calm him down. As she did I looked at the paper that was right next to him somehow I could ready the writing that was put there.

" _g-o-o-m-y" was written on the paper_ " well sorry to break up this reunion but can we please get out of here soon? We can keep talking as soon we out of this dungeon" I asked as they both looked at me.

"Yeah I think you right." Deerling said as she looked towards Goomy." Well let's go goomy." She said as gently she could.

"Yeah your both right I can't last this any longer." Goomy said

"Come on." I said as I lift Goomy on-top of deerling. "Before we go I guessing you need this paper?" I asked

"Yeah… can you carry it for me?" Goomy asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. As we walked out of here I went on ahead every now and then to knock out any Pokémon in our way out. "last floor finally!" I shouted as we got up the last set of stairs "Should we have a small break ?" I asked

"Yeah I hungry" Goomy said as we heard his belly rumble.

"Oh goomy you can't be that hungry I been doing all the walking for both of us." She said as I heard her belly rumble even louder.

"you were saying?" I said with a laugh as my belly also rumbled but louder than anyone else. " oh hay balles." I said as we all began lauging for a bit till our bellies rumbled again. "catch, apples on me today." I said to both of them as I pass them both apples

"thanks." Deerling said as she lowered herself to the floor to rest.

"thanks." Gommy said as he crawled towards the floor and getting off her back.

"So goomy why is it that I carrying this paper?" I asked as I took a bite of my own apple.

"Oh they didn't tell you?" he said shaking a bit.

"Nope." I said

"Well Shemlet and Pancham told they lost a paper in this dungeon" Goomy said

"That was after they teased you into doing this?" I asked

"Yeah." Goomy said a bit embarrassed" well the deal was if I was able to bring their paper back with my named singed they would have to admit I had guts.

"Goomy you do you plenty guts and more than those two combine. Think about it! You manage to keep your cool and stay in the forest longer than them. Plus you did not get knockout _as far we know."_

"Yeah your right." Deerling said knowing where I saw going. "You manage to write your name on the piece of paper." She said as I rolled out the paper." You did all they asked for on come on grab that paper and let's get out of here." She said as goomy grab the paper and began crawing his way out of here with us behind him.

"Deerling! And others...y-you actually made it back?!" pancham said as goomy drop the paper that we brought back.

"And you brought back the paper, too!" shemlet said with shocked

"You even wrote your name on it?" pancham said as he took a closer look to it. "… Hmph! What's up with this writing? It's so sloppy and all over the place?" Pamcham said as he began lauging.

"It is NOT sloppy!" Goomy said.

"Too funny! I bet you were too scared and shaking to even write properly!" said shelmet as he joined into the laughs

"That's hilarious! Come on, let's show this to everyone!" Pancham said as he grabs the piece of paper. "See ya, suckers!" as he left us behind and laued their way out of here.

"Hey! You two!" Deerling said as I try to calm her down.

"Easy, Deerling they have karma strike them eventually.

"Ugh, I've had it up to here with them!" Deering said as she gave a sigh. "and you, too, Goomy! I'm glad that you made it out OK, but what if there hadn't been anyone around to help?" she asked

"… Sorry deerling. I wanted to show them that I had real guts, too." Goomy said

"Those two will just goad you into doing something crazy, you can't listen to them! Well… you did give it everything you had that for sure." Deerling said.

"Deerling!" goomy said as he showed great happiness.

"You made it that far into the forest alone… and wrote your name, just like they asked." Deerling said as she moved her eyes to the side. "Even though your writing is sloppy…"

"Don't call it sloppy!" Goomy shouted as I chuckled a bit.

"And… it's really thanks to you that Goomy got out of there in one piece today." Deerling said as they both trun to me.

"We really do owe you. So thank you… um…" Deerling said as she realized something." Hm? You never did tell us your name, did you?"

"Tomorrow I tell you both. But right now I need to get home before Nuzleaf returns" I said

"Don't worry we help." Deerling said as she quickly pick up Goomy" come on I know a shortcut back to the village." She said as she ran forward.

"thanks." I said as I ran after her we ran for about a good hour before we reached the village when we looked around we saw that those two were still not here and "well I hope we made it in time." I said pating a bit." But seriously thanks for what you did

"Well thank you for saving Goomy and bring me along." She said as she stoped

"Well thank for coming along." I said

"Anytime. I could always go another adventure." Deerling said

"I keep that on mind. And maybe we bring Goomy to train him a bit so he can take the abuse easier." I said

"Maybe once he fells up to it without being forced." She said as tried to shake goomy awake

"… How did he fall asleep?" I said chukling a bit. "Well whatever ,you were right … and to think before it took us three hours to get here. But now just hour?" I said

"Really?" she said.

"Oh well see you both at school tomorrow! And good lucky with Goomy!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards Nuzleaf house as I reach the house I saw that Nuzleaf just arrived from doing what he was doing.

"Darn it…" I said to myself as I walk towards the door and knocked on it.

"Chris?" Nuzleaf said all angry "Why are you outside?" It took some time but after explaining what happen all he did was sigh

"After I done told you not to leave the house! I done told you to stay inside until I got home, did I not?!"

"For all we know Mirajane could have been a one of the Beheeym's! And if she was imagine what would happen if the Beheeym killed me! You would have a village after you because I a new pokemon around here!" I shouted back

"You'd best learn to mind your elders next time!" he shouted a bit softer "But… well… you did bring up some good points and it ain't like I can't understand the itch to see the wider world out there. I reckon this must all be new to you, after all. It's a fine thing to have a love of adventure in your heart."

" _it was more of a rescue mission that my need to explore." I thought_

"grown-ups will always be saying you can't do this, that, or the other… But there are things in life you'll never learn except by experiencing them for yourself. I reckon I'm pretty lax when it comes to adventuring and what have you. So if you get a hankering to go adventuring around the village, you go right ahead." He said as he almost had a second reason he wanted me outside.

"Thanks. If anything this … adventure got me some good reputation around town. It going to be easier to fit in." I said

"Yeah… But from tomorrow morning you'll be attending class at the local school. So tuck in early tonight to be all ready for your first big day." He said

"Darn it! New world but same old trouble… Why it had to be school!" I said as I walked towards my room joking as I heard him laugh a bit. But what freak me out was it almost sound a bit evil

"No matter where you go school shall follow you!" he said in a creepy voice. As I turn towards him showing a scary face

"Don't dude." I said in a creepy voice as I turn back to my normal face, and saw him a bit scared. "well see you tomorrow" I said as I went to my room and got ready to sleep the first say/night cycle away.

 **WELL THAT WAS A DAY FILLED OF ADVENTURES. NOT BAD FOR BEING MY FRIST DAY IN THE POKEVERSE. WELL TOMMOROW WILL BE A …**

 **SORRY READER BUT YOUR WRITER HAS LEFT THE COMPUTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Writer was return to the computer**_

… _**sorry about that Zeus called me to tell me something(to the fake writer that we see in the last story). Next thing I hope you all hungry for the story because here it comes!**_

 **ON A HILL WHERE A LARGE TREE STANDS (PART 1)**

The next moring.

"Moring Nuzleaf." I said as I got up from my bed. I looked outside and somehow I mange to wake-up as sun rose

"Moring. Come on we better head to school." He said as he headed outside

"why?" I asked as I followed him

"I reckon we ought head to school early this time." He said "plus I need to teach you the path."

"yeah." I said with a sigh

"well I'll have to introduce you to the teachers and all, for starters. I'll go along with you this time, but from tomorrow, you'll make the trip by yourself. Let's hit the road." He said as he posed.

"don't do that please." I asked

"just follow me…" He said as he showed me the way. As we reached the I saw a Farfetch'd was guarding the main entrance of the school.

"Moring Nuzleaf." Farfecth said.

"Moring." Nuzleaf said

"so who this new Pokémon?" Farfecth asked

"he calls himself Chris, new to the village." Nuzleaf said

"well welcome to the village Chris. Hope you go along with the other Pokemon." Farfetch'd said as I nodded. "maybe later I show you around town."

"I showed myself yesterday." I said

"well that good." Farfecth said." Maybe I see you around later, for you need to talk to the Principals." He said

"Oh that right!" Nuzleaf said" come on we need to talk to them before everyone else comes." He said as we ran towards a building higher than the rest. As we reach to building we eventually told both the Mr. Principal and the Mr. Vice Principal. I left Nuzleaf do most of the talking as I just stood and look around the room.

"…And that's about the sum of it, the Mr. Principal, Mr. Vice Principal. So I'll be leaving the kid in your hands. Go on. Show your manners and say hello." Nuzleaf said as It snap me back to what was happening before.

"right. Hello." I said looking at them both as I saw it was Simpour as the Mr. Principal and Watchog as the Mr. Vice Principal

"Ho ho ho!" Simipour (I swear I thought she was a girl but gender in Pokémon are still odd for me as long I seen the begging of this series some fit better for girls and some only for boys) said "it looks like we'll have another fun addition to our class. What a delight! I'll be glad to take responsibility for the education of your young charge." As I realized Nuzleaf must have not told them what I told him.

"Good. I'll just be seeing myself out then." Nuzleaf said as he bow down and left.

"Hm… just don't make any trouble in school. We've already got enough troublemakers on our hands. I can't weather another scandal." Watchog said

"Now, now Vice principal Wacthog. I would say that's quite unnecessary! Do we truly have any troublemakers at our fine school?" Simpour said

"Of course we do! One in particular! The very bane of my existence! You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mr. principal, and don't you deny it!" wacthog said with some clear angry issues.

"My dear Vice Principal. I'm sure you'd never mean to speak ill of out precious students…" Simpour said keeping his clam face almost as this was a regular battle between both of them.

"Good morning, Mr. Farfecth'd!" said a voice I remember as Goomy.

"Ah! Yes, good moring!" said another voice as I remembered as Farfetch'd

"Morning, 'd!" said a voice I remembered as Deerling which remind me I still have lots to thank her from yesterday.

"And a good morning to you, Miss deerling!" said Farfetch'd

"Morning, teach!" said a voice I wish I could not remember Pancham. "Hey, Teach. Why are you always carrying that leek around with you, huh?

"well it would be quite far fetched for me t NOT carry around such a useful tool! I'm afraid you're wrong about one thing, though, This is no leek. It's a stalk… errr, but never you mind that now. Come along, everyone. To your seats!" Farfetch'd said.

"It seems as though the students have begun to arrive. Let's introduce you to your new classmates, shall we?" simpour asked.

"yeah." I said as I followed him outside

"Everyone, I have a new friend joining us today. You'll all be learning together from now on." Simpour said as he aim his hand towards me as everyone noticed me.

"Th-that's the kid who- ?!" Pancham said as he had a shocked face.

"you're the one from yesterday!" Deerling said as she also had a shocked face.

"What's that? It looks like some of you are already acquainted with our new friend. For those of you who are not, I'd like you to meet Chris. Chris has just moved here and lives with , who you may know. I hope you'll all get along well."

"I'immmm gonna be late!" said I voice that I wish I could forget, Mirajane. As I looked towards the voice I turned around and quickly braced for impact.

"Got you!" I shouted as I grab her as she hit my stomach taking most of her speed towards me. I felt my feet (paws?) sliding back

"Typical! The troublemaker strikes again…"

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry! You ok?!" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah… just out of breath." I said as I looked towards her.

"Wah! Y-you're the one I-!" Mirajane said as she stop her words.

" _it's that crazy kid from yesterday!..." i thought._ " just give me moment here." I said out of breath. As I saw my vision going black. "Darn it…" I said as I felt my body falling down.

 _ **Some time later**_

"… … … _what happen?" I thought to myself as I open my eyes and brought my hand to my face. " great still a Pokémon" I thought to myself joking_

"Oh! You've come back to us!" said a Pokémon right next to me I still somehow learn as audino."This is the school nurse's office. You blacked out and lost consciousness. It was Mirajane who took you out. Do you remember anything?" she said as I closed my eyes and thought of it.

" _I hope I remember everything for more memory lost won't be good." I thought as I felt my hearth beat going faster._ " Yeah I remember…" I said

"Well it's good that you're awake now. Looks like you should be fine." She said as she was my cheeks with a bit of eletiricty

"well I take it that you a bit mad?" she said a bit jokingly.

"yeah." I said looking towards the side." But where did you come from?" I asked

"I'm actually the village doctor but I also help out teaching health here at school. I'm sure you'll see me around." Audino said with a smile. "I'm afraid class has started without you. If you feel up to it, Chris, you should probably hurry back to join them."

"yeah." I said as my cheeks calmed down.

"so, eh, in the end…"I heard Farfetch'd say before I walked out of the building/nurse office. " The Graveler, fed up with the lack of sleep, decided to try coundting Mareep. One Marrep… two Marrep… Three Marrep…" he said as I saw Deerling and Mirajane falling asleep " four Marrep… Five Marrep… Six marrep…" he said as Pancham and Shelmet felt totally asleep

" _well darn it I wake up just to hear a other version of counting sheep. Oh well here I come class." I thought as I walked outside._

"Oh! There's Chris!" she said almost looking for an excuse to cut off Farfetch'd

"I'M AWAKE! I'M LISTENING!" Shelmet said as Deerliing shout woke him up at the same time I saw Goomy, Mirajane and Deerling making their way up here.

"ANSWER TWETH EIGHT!" shouted Pancham

"Chris! You're finally awake! Are you OK? It was totally my fault for running into you like that!" she asked all hurried

"yeah. I ok, calm down." I said trying to ignore the pain I got every now and then from my stomach "if anything I just hungry." I said jokingly.

"Ex-CUSE me! We are in the middle of class, you know! No one said you could leave your seats!

"S-sorry 'd we be down in a moment." I said as everyone else noded and walked down the stairs

"Chris, are you well enough to rejoin the class?" Farfecth'd said

"yes." I said

"In that case please find your seat, There is a space open next to Mirajane." Farfecth'd said

" _Oh well even do there two more seats left somewhere else. one next to Goomy, and the other One behind Deerling." I thought as I nodded and walked towards the seat._ As I walked over I heard Mirajane laugh a little bit as I took my new place

"Oi! All eyes up front!" Farfecth'd said

"Yes, sir." Mirajane said as she gave her attention towards him.

"Now then! Let me continue with the reading. Let's see… where were we?" Farfecth'd said as he looked over a book I assume he had. "yes, yes, right about here… Seven Mareep… Eight mareep…." Farfecth'd said as he continued counting for a long while till recess finally rolled around…

"Thanks again for yesterday!" Goomy said

"We owe you Chris. You really saved Goomy out there." Deerling said

"I can't take all the credit, remember you joined me at the rescue Deerling." I said

"Wait a minute! Just what did you do Chris?! Suddenly everyone loves you around here!" Mirajane said

"Maybe we have enough time to tell her." I said as both Deerling and Goomy nodded. As they told her what happen after …. Well she was forced to move from the scene about half way into the story I heard a noise from behind me.

"hmph! What a bunch of dummies…" Pancham said

"hey pancham? I've got a good idea… " Shelmet said

"What kind of idea, Shelmet?" Pancham said

"well, you see…" shelmet said as he began whispering some to Pancham I could not hear anyone.

"Chris is everything ok?" Deerling asked

"yeah… "I said truing my head around to face her. "I got a feeling those two idiots are plotting something." I said as I looked towards the side.

"they always planning something I normally just ignore it." deerling said

"same unless it evolves me." Goomy said.

"… Good point. Just forget for now worry about it after class." Deerling said.

"Yeah you might have a point there. Well let's go back to the story." I said as a got a apple from the bag I have.

 _ **And finally classes drew to an end for the day, and after school…**_

"Good-bye 'd!" Deerling said as Goomy followed her out of school

"Yes, see you tomorrow!" Farfetch'd said

"See you later, Mr Farfecth'd!" Goomy said.

"yes, yes, You take care on your way home." Farfecth'd said as both of them left

"Good-bye 'd" I said

"you take care of yourself chris don't push yourself to much." He said

"Hey, Chris!" I heard Mirajane shouting from behind me

"Hey." I said as I quickly turned around.

"Let's walk home together!" She said

"sure." I said. As we began walking towards town

"All right!" She said" I'm sorry I never got to finish showing you around the plaza yesterday. I'm afaird a little something popped up and got in the way." She said as she began giggleing a bit" But today! Today's a new day! How about I take you around after this?"

"errr. I already showed myself around." I said rubbing my back a bit.

"… What? You've already shown yourself around? Oh… That's that I guess." She said

"sorry." I said hopping she knew a hidden spot

"… Oh! I know! In that case… How about this?" she asked as she ran a bit ahead and blocked the way." I've got someplace really good to show you!"

"Someplace…really good?" I asked

"Yeah! It's the best, and you'll feel great after visiting it! you'll see! Don't you wanna check it out right away?" she asked.

"If you think it that great I love to see it." I said

"Really?!" she said

"As long noting pops up from nowhere asking us to do something." I sad

"You'll really come with me?!" she said more existed.

"Yes. Now clam down a bit." I said but by the looks of it I think she only heard the first part.

"All right! You're the best! Then follow me! This way hurry!" she said as she began to run off and I just follower her to were this place was.

" _sorry everyone but Mirajane has left the building." I thought as I chuckled a bit_

"Hold it right there." Pancham said "H-hey! I told you to stop didn't I?!"

"What is it? We got someplace to be, so…" Mirajane said

"We weren't talking to you! It's Chris who needs to hear us out."

"What?" I asked.

"So, Chris you did a pretty good job making it out of the foreboding forest yesterday…

"Well I have to thank deerling for that." I said

"What?! Chris you when into the foreboding forest yesterday?!"

"Where you not paying attention during break?" I asked

"No one Is talking to you, you little- Anyway Chris. Don't go thinking that making it out of the foreboding forest means you're tough!"

"yeah, don't go thinking that!"

"I not… if Mirajane can knock me out then there problems." I said but they obviously inoreged me.

"There are way scarier places that that in the world!"

"Yeah, there are!

"there are?! Where?!"

"Hmph Right I forgot you're an Expedition society wannabe or whatever. Back to the point. If you can clear an even scarier dungeon, then we'll admit you've got guts. So how about it? you up to the challenge?"

"Yeah! I'll go! I'll go!

"NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" shouted pancham

"I don't care if you think I have guts or not." I said as their faces had full of shock. "But I will go along with this prank of yours if you promise you won't bully Goomy." I said as their faces grew.

"fine deal!" he shouted "Now follow us." He said as we all followed pancham towards this harder dungeon.

 **WELL IT OFFICIAL BLAZE WAS AN IDIOT IN HIS PAST LIFE... SERIOUSLY HE COULD HAVE LEFT MIRRAJANE DO THIS HERSELF. HEY BONUS CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ON A HILL WHERE A LARGE TREE STANDS (PART 2)**

"Isn't this… the dribur coal mine?" asked Mirajane as we arrived towards the location.

"That's right. This is a mine that the drilbur run, But it's not only a mine – it's also a mystery dungeon. The path splits in two halfway into the mine. If you take the path on the right, it'll just continue on into the regular old mine… The path on the left is usually barred." said Shelmet

"we want you to sneak into that left path and bring back some red stones as proof." Said Pancham

"I kinda stopped listening there for a while, but I think I've got it. So we just have to find some red stones?" Mirajane said

"That right do that and we'll admit to everyone that Chris has real guts. I'll have you know that I cleared that dungeon in no time flat!" Pancham said obviously Bluffing.

"really!" said Mirajane not catching on" That's amazing!"

"Yeah well. That just how good I am." He said chuckling a bit.

"So why is no one supposed to go down that left path anyway?" Mirajane asked

"Huh? Y-you really want to know?" said Pancham almost if worried

"… Oh! Nope, nope, don't tell me! It's way more interesting to find out for yourself firsthand. Right, Chris?" she asked

"Y-yeah, it is…" He said sighing

"That setteles it, Chris! Let's go give it a try!" said Mirajane

"H-hey! Wait! Why are you inviting yourself along, huh? No one ever said you could go!" Pancham said

"Wait just a sec there, Pancham." Shelmet said

"Hm? What now?" Pancham said as they both began whispering

"Fine, then. The two of you can both go!" said Pancham "Just bring us back those red stones!"

"and if there is no red stones? Or a Dungeon boss Is taking care of them?" I asked

"You figure it out!" he shouted as he began running away.

"I had been planning to show you one of my favorite places, but I guess it can wait. Let's go check out that dungeon!" she said.

"sure."

"Ah!" shouted Drilbur #1

"Er, uh..." Drilbur #2 said.

"Wh-where are you two going?" Dribur #3 asked

"Inside?" Mirajane asked.

"You're that little rascal from the village." Said drilbur #1

"And this is a mine, you know." Said Drilbur #2

"A mine is no place for a child," said drilbur #3

"I see, I see. Sorry to have bothered you." Said Mirajane." Since that's the case, Chris Let's look for an opening so we can sneak in past these guys, OK?

"did you just say that out loud infront of those we going to sneak in?" I asked

"Don't worry about it! We'll be real sneaky so you don't notice a thing!"

"Wha-a-at?!" said Drilbur #1 as I faceplam myself

"But if you want to get ready frist, we don't have to go right away. You can get to the plaza that way…" Mirajane said as she pointed somewhere. "If you need some items, head to the plaza first, What do you think? Do you want to go right on into the mine?

"let's grab some supplies from the town." I said

"Gotcha. Let's stop by the plaza." Mirajane said as we hurried towards the village and got some useful supplies. As we ran towards the Mine again

"This time be quite and just run towards inside." I said

"fine." She said obviously disappointed. As we reach the mines she did what I asked her and we just ran insdie the mine getting ready for a fight.

"Keep and eye out for any pokemon that want to attack us." I said

"yeah but can't we just attack them before they do?" she asked

"Fine. Might as well seeing this is a dungeon." I said as we walked around the whole dungeon and each floor.

 **Floor2**

"ah fire fire fire!" Mirajane shouted as we were about to reach the stairs.

"Darn it I should have pack some Rawst Berry when we at the village." I said

"Quick run to the stairs!" Mirajane shouted.

"why?" I asked as I followed her.

"For some reason the stairs always clear any bad status we have every time." She said

"O.o that cool." I said in amazement

"Now not a time for joke Move it!" Mirajane shouted as she ran faster

"I NOT TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE!"I shouted as I followed her. As we reached the stairs I saw a pink glow around her as the leaf on her head that was on fire.

" _That odd I felt like that pink glow I should know it." I thought wondering where it came from and why I felt like I should hate this pink glow for some reason." Maybe I had a bad lunch with something pink." I thought as Mirajane was trying to snap me out of it._

"Earth to Chris? Earth to Chris?!" Mirajane shouted

"Sorry just thinking about something. Is it just me or it seems that Pancham is planning to kill us in this dungeon?" I asked

"Nah they never go that far." She said

"That the reason why Deerling and Goomy know me because those two almost killed Goomy with one of there dares." I said

"Really?" she said" I think that was just a accident I don't think they kill us this time."

"If they did then you owe me and lunch when we get out." I said

"But I don't know how to cook." She said

"Ok, how about this. When you learn to cook I able to ask you a special dinner" I asked

"DEAL!" she said as he began twisting her leaf on her head

"Well then let's get those Redstone and see who get the free dinner!" I said as I felt we both level up!

 _ **Between floor 4-5**_

As we reached the stairs and got the same pink glow as normal.

"Well this pink glow might not suit me but it's so useful." I said as I stretch a bit.

"Well I like this pink glow for it cute and it so useful!" Mirajane all happy

"Fine you get a point there." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah point me!" she said as she began giggling for a bit.

"Just you wait! The dungeon is still not over!" I said as her face dropped.

"True." She said" Well let's end this deal soon so we can eat soon. Unless we find a clearing or the split parts."

"yeah." I said as I looked ahead of us. "well your wish came true. For now we can have a break." I said as she looked ahead.

"Finally!" she shouted as she ran ahead and quickly got ready for a quick break." we've come pretty far. OH! Hey , Chris, look at that!" she shouted as she got up and eat the apple a bit. "The path splits in two right there! There's nothing in that tunnel there, but…" she said as she quickly pointed towards the right one. "This branch is all blocked off so no one will go in. That what pancham said, right?" she said as she pointed towards the left.

"Yeah." I said

"We're supposed to go down the blocked path and get some red stones. I guess this must be the place!" Mirajane said as she threw the apple core to the side. "Let's check it out, Chris!"

"H-hold it right there… " said Drilbur #4 "this is no place for children to play… And it sure looks like you're thinking going into this tunnel here, but… no one's allowed in this tunnel. Not ever. For any reason."

"OH! So it really is forbidden to enter? Thanks for telling us!" Mirajane said

"No, no… need to thank me…" Drilbur said realizing what she was doing." Wait! Do you still mean to go in?!"

"Let me eat frist!" I shouted as Mirajane looked over me

"Sorry about that." She said lowering her head.

"It ok we all get super serious about something and this case this dungeon right now is yours." I said

"yeah I guess your right" she said rising her head and giggling a bit.

"And look their another box right next to us so we can get more supplies if we have any stored." I said pointing towards the box.

"Nice let me get some apples out of there." She said as she gave me apple.

"How does this work anyways?" I asked

"Don't know maybe I ask someone how it works once we get out." She said.

"I hold you onto that." I said. As I ate my apple. "Well let's go!" I said as we completely ignored drilbur.

"Y-you're really… planning to go in?"drilbur asked

"Yeah." Said Mirajane "is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Well, you're kind of famous in the village. A-and not in a good way." He said.

"Come on… Please!" said Mirajane

"I promise we won't cause any problems." I said.

"Really…?" he said

"Yeah look at our eyes." We said.

"See how serious I am?" Mirajane said. As all of us stood their silent waiting to see what happen.

"I see noting no Mirajane." Drilbur said "But on Chris I see something positive."

"Then I guess we're Ok to go in!" Mirajane said "Let's go, Chris!" she said as I nodded.

"wait… WHAT?" Drilbur said behind us. "Th-that was never going to go my way was it?"

"NOPE! YOU SAID IT!" I shouted as I turned a corner

"… did you just scream at him for no reason?" Mirajane asked.

 **after floor 7**

"Hm? Looks like we've ended up in the dark…" Mirajane said

"Grrrrrr!" we head a noise coming from the darkness

"silly Chris! It that your tummy rumbling?"

"no. I eat just before we reach the last stairs." I said "are you sure it not you?

"Grrrrrrr!" we heard the noise again getting stronger.

"Now that I think about it… That's a pretty odd sound for a stomach to make, though…

"Grrrrrrr! EXACTLY!" we heard the noise talk this time "What you hear is not a stomach rumble!"

"Whoa! Your stomach can even do voices?!" Mirajane said "Chris, you are full of surprises! A stomach with a verbal burble, huh?"

"I TOLD YOU IT NOT ME!" I shouted to Mirajane

"Wh-what? Were you even listening? The one making that noise is me! I'm the one growling at you!" said the voice from the darkness as it used flash.

"Wauugghhh!" shouted

"My name is Gabite! And this is my territory!" Gabite said "And you! What are you… kids?!" he shouted and asked. "It doesn't matter even if you are! I'm not going to go east on you! I'll treat you like any other thieving thieves that come to swipe my treasure!"

"HUH? Thieves?!" we shouted

"We wouldn't do anything like that!" Mirajane shouted

"Then why are you here?

"Um… what was it again?" Mirajane asked

"I take over this." I said as I faceplam myself "Gabite! We need a piece of a Red stones!"

"That right!" Mirajane shouted. "Hey, tell me have you seen any red stones lying around down here?

"… Red stones, you say?" Gabite said getting some anger in his voice. "Those res stones ARE my treasure! My most precious jewels!"

"Wha-a-a-at?!" we shouted.

"I knew you'd come to steal them, you little thieves!" Gabite shouted.

"N-no… We…" Mirajane said as she thought how to tell him what we were really trying to do.

"Come, My Dribur compatriots! " Gabite shouted "It's time to fulfill your promise and rout these thieves! Let the battle begin!" as I looked around and saw that his allies were the Dribur but when I took a closer look I saw that they did not look like they wanted to fight.

"A-about that… see, fighting isn't really our forte… so…" Drilbur #1 said

"S-sorry!" Dribur #2 said as all of them dig away.

"… … …" all of us were doing as we did not know what just happen not even Gabite himself

"Never mind! I do not intend to forgive you, thieves! Even if you are a bunch of kids!" Gabite said as he got into position to fight "Here I go!" he shouted

"I WARN YOU MIRAJANE! YOU OWE ME LUNCH!" I shouted as I got ready for him to attack.

"fine you win!" Mirajane shouted as she got in position

 **Hard to recommend anything here depeding who your parner but for me the battle when like this.**

I quickly ran up to Gabite taking most of his attention while MiraJane attack with her Razor leaf .

I attacked with a Grass knot towards him knowing my Electro Ball would do noting. As it hit him he attack me with Sand tomb we keep this up for two times as he when't underground

"Keep and eye out!" I shouted as I got away from the hole he duged.

"There He is!" Mirajane shouted as he came out from underground.

"Got him same startrgy!" I shouted as I ran up to him and keep him away from Mirajane as he hit me with another Sand tomb.

"Chris!" she shouted worried as she saw me in critical condition.

"just keep hiting him!" I shouted as I quickly ate a Oran Berrry. As I did I saw him getting ready to use Dragon rage as I wuickly got ready for a dodge "No you don't!" I shouted as I waved a Pertrify wand I had stored. I took this moment to give a sigh of relize as I saw it only hold him still for one of my attacks.

"That won't keep me down!" Gabite shouted as he used Sand attack on me

"AH! My eyes!" I shouted as I tried to ignore the pain and tryied to hit him with a Grass knot again

"Chris!" Mirajane shouted as she fire her razor leaf faster than I ever seen her done so far.

"Urrgghhh!" shouted Gabite as he fell towards his back

 _ **Back to the story**_

"My treasure… I will not hand over my treasure!" Gabite shouted as he got up again

"No one said you had to!" Mirajane shouted

"Stay down already!" I shouted as I was him standing

"like I said, we're not here to steal anything!" Mirajane shouted

"But you are here for my red stones?!" Gabite shouted

"B-but…" Mirajane said

"But…" we head one of the dribur say "I think you should listen to them!"

"Where'd that voice come from?!" Mirajane shouted

"it the Dribur!" I shouted

"My dribur compatriots…"

"Mr. gabite, sir!" Drilbur #3shouted "I think these children were telling you the truth the whole time."

"I looked into these kids eyes, back at the entrance to the mine." Said Drilbur #4

"That was at the split!"I shouted as Mirajane quickly nudge me

"He helping us be quite." She wisper to me

"And those eyes held not a shred of…" said Dribur #4

"Not a shred of… what?" Gabite asked

"Not a shred of… anything other than mischief." Said Dribur as he pointed to Mirajane."… But, still I don't think they're thieves either."

"We just really wanted to see what's at the end of the mine." Said Mirajane

"Sure, we came for those red stones so our friend would not get bullied anymore but… you said they're some kind jewels? If they're something precious like that- and important to you then we don't need them." I said

"…You really came just to look and help a friend of yours?" he asked as I nodded

"Yeah" Mirajane said

"... … … Well, it appears I may have made some rash assumptions…" Gabite said "Urk. Forgive me. I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"It wasn't your fault." Mirajane said" we're the ones who came sneaking into a place we aren't supposed to be, after all." as Drilbur #3 began moving his hands a bit

"I'll make a special execption. So… come with me." Gabite said." I'll show you what lies at the hearth of this mine."

"R-really?!" both me and Mirajane said as we followed him around the mine as we reach a small tunnel that shine bright at the end of the tunnel

"This is my special hideaway… My treasure chamber." Gabite said as we looked around as saw many jewels place around that let the light bounce around and light up the room.

"Whoa-ho-ho! This is amazing!" Mirajane shouted as she looked "It's jam-packed with jewels! Chris, are you seeing this?!"

"Yeah it amazing." I said

"Collecting jewels is a bit of a hobby for me, you see… I just kept picking up more and more, and before I knew it, I 'd filled this whole room. For a while no one notieced that I had such a hideaway in a place like this… But then one day the drilbur came upon it in their tunneling. And ever since, more and more pokemon have come to steal my precious jewels… That's why the tunnel to this place was blocked off, with entry forbidden. Anyone who managed to make it past the barriers, I've have to run off myself.

"we promised, back then, that we would fight off any thieves, but… when push comes to shove we get all wibbly and wobbly… and waddle away!" said the drilbur in trun.

"I get it now. Well now I feel really bad. We didn't mean to put you in a hard spot." Said Mirajane "But we did get to see the secrets hidden within the mine! We got to see this awesome treasure room! I for one am totally pumped, and I'd call this exploration a success! So I thank you, Gabite! And you Drilbur, too! And thanks to you, too, Chris! I love exploring and adventurining so much so I get really into these kinds of things… but it was really thanks to you that I could make it this far, Chris!"

"yeah especially with all those fire Pokémon in here." I said

"I got to do everything I wanted to here, so now let's go visit my favorite spot. Come on, Chris! Let's head back to the cillage!" she said as I nodded

"Wait." Gabite said" I found this while I was battling you." He said as we brought out a red stone.

"Well this explain why you didn't come from under me then." I said.

"Here take it so your friend does not get bullied any more from Pancham and Shelmet." He said

"Wait! How did you know it was those two we had our bet on?" I asked

"The drilbur told me when you two ran in." he said

"Well thanks Gabite. Maybe I see you some other time." I said

"Yeah." He said as he waved us goodbye as we made our way up

 **WELL THAT WAS FUN. BLAZE IS FINALLY GOING INTO NORMAL DUNGEON BATTLES THAN PASSING THEM. MAYBE HE WILL BE ABLE TO PAST THIS TEST… DARN IT I SAYING TO MUCHNOW I NEED TO GO ALL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ON A HILL WHERE A LARGE TREE STANDS (part 3)**

As we ran back from the mine towards this wonderful place we quickly past the plaza asi saw Pancham and shelmet we talking to each other.

"Huh? Well lookee here, if it ain't Chris!" said Pancham

"Hey! You two!" Shelmet shouted. "did you go into the blocked path like we told you to huh?" he asked

"You bet we did. It was lots of fun!" I said

" What?! you did?!" Shelmet said

"Th-then where's your proof, huh? Did you bring back the red stones?" Pancham asked as I brought out the stone

"nope." Said Mirajane as she looked towards me. "Did you take one?" she asked

"no it was more a friendly gift he gave me after you left me behind." I said

"sorry." She said.

"Wha-a-at?!" Shelmet said

"I think I keep this for later well time for you to keep your side of the promise." I said

"ARRR! How did you two live!?" Pancham said as he quickly covered his mouth.

"Ha told you!" I said as Mirajane faceplam herself

"fine I owe you lunch once I learn to cook… well let's go to the spot I wante to show on this way!" she shouted as I followed up the hill towards the direction I came from "We're here! This is it! Chris! Look over there!" she said as I walked next to her and saw a buitifull look of the village from up this hill where she brought me. I saw the residential areas that I never seen before now that I was up here.

"Whoa! I've never…"I said

"Pretty great view, right?" Mirajane said as she began giggling as she saw my face. "you can look out over all of serene village from here. It's not just me who loves this view. Everybody in the village comes here! So I wanted you to see it, too, Chris… it's nice here, isn't it?"

"yeah." I said

"phew! We sure worked hard today. It's so nice to be able to look up at the sky like this…" Mirajane said as she lied down.

"Yeah, That true…" I said as I sat down "the breeze feels great, too…" I said as I felt my body almost falling asleep

"It's such nice weather today…" Mirajane said

"And our adventure was a success…" I said

"It really is the best kind of day." She said "Would you look at those towering, great clouds over there? They're even taller than thisbig ol' tree. Stretching all across the endless sky… but when the worlds look up at them, even they look tiny from so far away… it sure makes you marvel at how big this world is… I…I wanna be like those clouds." She said as she sighed a bit

"same." I said. "it be great to be able to fly around and be free no limits. Just freedom.

"I want to race away from this village and see all kinds of places, like the clouds do. I want to meet all kinds of pokemon… and have all kinds of wild adventures! That why I want to go to lively town and join the expedition society! When I'm part of the expedition society…" she said as she stood up. "someday I want to complete a map of this world! That's my dream."

" _wow… so Mirajane has a dream… it seems like a pretty good dream, too. I could get behind a dream like that…" I thought to myself_

"But… I can't… I can't do it…" she said

"WHAT?" I shouted

"they don't let kids join the expedition society… Even if they did, everyone says it's too dangerous to leave the village… Can't do this… Can't do that… That's all they ever say. Why are grown-ups always like that? They gang up on us kids and tell us the way things are supposed to be… But then….if we listened to them, we'd never get to do anything even a little bit reckless." She said all depressed

"well, yeah, if you try doing something reckless, I guess they would step in…" I said as I sleep asleep

"But it doesn't matter! I still won't give up! I'll never give up on my dream! never! Never ever! I WILL NE-E-E-E-E-EVER GIVE UP!" she shouted to the sky "So, Chris!" she said as she trun over and looked at me.

"Huh? Chris? Oh, sheesh!" Mirajane said as she giggled a bit "I didn't know you were that tired! That adventure must've worn you out…" she said as she began shacking me awake. "Hey, Chris… You'll support my dream, right? Even id nobody else does?"

"yeah…" I say still asleep

"OH! You said it just now! That means you will! Thanks, Chris! All right! I'll give it my best shot! I'm definitely going for it! Just you watch me! I'LL SHOW E-E-EVERYBODY!" Mirajane shouted as it woke me up.

"AH!"I shouted as I rolled back "Where the fire!" I shouted as I looked around.

"Oh Chris you woke up sorry." She said a bit embarssed

"it ok I understand why you so serious." I said " let's not allow our parents hold us back let's go on more dungeons and let's get more stronger together so one day we can head towards this expedition society. Let's soon help make this huge map that you want to make. Once we get out of school let's train a little so we can become stronger."

"yeah!" she said as she hugged me.

"we make it one day just you wait!" I said as I hugged her back. "no come on let's go home that way we can rest and get some food."

"but I not hungry!" she complain as we heard her stomach growl

"hahaha I don't think your stomach agrees with you." I said laughing

"why must you always be right?' she said

"why you always fall for the right steps?" I asked

*faceplam* Mirajane did

"And the faceplam train continues!"I said as I started walking home.

"wait you plan this!?" she asked as she followed me.

"Well you have to catch me if you want an answer!" I shouted as I quickly ran away heading towards Nuzleaf house." If I make it home I win!" I shouted as she shook her head and ran after me. As we reach the last stretch near the last bridge before out house

"I Got you!" she said as she speed up and drop me to the floor

"darn it!" I said

"well tell me did you plan that or no?" she asked

"I surrender!" I said a bit playfully "now can you get off me?" I asked

"fine…" she said as she got off me.

"thanks…" I said as I got up and clean some dirt off me. "as if I plan this no." I said.

"I don't belive you." She said

"believe it or not I heading home." I said as I quickly heading in and closed the door.

"well I see you tomorrow morning." She said.

"well that that." I said to myself. As I headed to my room, I noticed it was already night time.

"… _it felt so good up on top of the hill that I dozed off… that was a pleasant place, that hill with the big tree… the world of Pokémon has a lot of natural beauty… I get that it's a really nice place… but… why am I here in this world? Why did I turn into a Pokémon?... those beheeyem worry me, too I wonder if I'll be Ok just staying here… ? well I need to go asleep if I going to keep going to school for a long while."i thought to myself as i fell asleep_

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTHER**


	8. Chapter 8

**FIELD TRIP**

"Ah another clam night I can get used to this." I said as I got up. " Moring Nuzleaf… _Hm? What's that?" I said/thought as soon I saw a paper on the floor. "a note? From Nuzleaf?" as I read the note it sayed this_

 _"Chris! I suer am sorry about this! Something real urgernt came up, and I reckon I've got to head out right away. I'll probably be away for a few days. So I'm afaid you'll have the place all to yourself for a while. I've left plenty of food, so you shouln't have any worries on that front. But steer clear of them beheeyem. AND DON'T YOU GO SKIPPING SCHOOL! –N"_

"oh well this works for me… I don't know why but I always had a bad felling about him."

"Chris! Good morning!" said a voice from outside as I noticed it belong to Mirajane.

"Moring Mirajane!" I said as I walked outside and closed the door.

"Oh, there you are, Chris! Good morning! I tought I'd come meet you , since we live so close. Let's walk to school together!" she said as I nodded as we walked along the road to school it was mostly quite till she began talking again

"hehe! It's kinda fun like this. Until you came, Chris I sued to always walk to school by myself." She said as I saw the school up ahead.

"plus it makes the trip feel smaller." I said with a chuckle

"Good morning, vice principal!" said Mirajane

"Good mor-" Watchog said as he turned around and saw who talked to him. I saw his tail raise as high she could

"Ngah?! If it isn't the troublemaker! And you're not even late today?!" he said all shocked as it lowered his tail a bit. "This is quite the turn of events!" he said as Mirajane ran ahead.

"Morning Mr. watchdog." I said as I walked after Mirajane

"Morning, Deerling!" Mirajane said all existed

"Oh… uh… yeah? Morning." Deerling said a bit shocked. As Mirajane when on talking to everyone else

"well she full of energy?" I asked laughing a bit

"that and she here earily" Deerling said shaking away what happened

"let me guess yesterday is a normal thing?" I asked

"yeah… and here she comes." Deerling said.

"Guess he didn't like that." Mirajane said all giggling

"guess the energy is over his limits" I said as I was waiting for a laugh…" really?"

"OH!" said Mirajane changing the subject "Good morning, espurr and Goomy!" Mirajane said. As we heard the bell ring

"Moring." Espurr and Goomy said quickly as they began walking towards a small filed .

"All right, class! That's the bell! Time for class to begin!

"Yes, sir!" everyone said as they began walking towards the field I decide it would be better to just follow them. "Today we'll be taking a little field trip!" he said as I heard everyone start cherring

"… a field trip?" I thought outloud.

"On field trips, our class visits a dungeon. Everybody goes on an adventure together!" Mirajane quickly told me before I heard.

"Attention, please! No talking out of turn! You'd better listen to the instructions!" Farfetch'd said as everyone quickly became quite "Now let me see… Ahem… Today we'll be visting the school forest. We'll reach the school forest from this path. We've left flags deep inside the forest. Bring one back, and you pass today's lesson."

" _so the field trip is somewhere that we can get knock out… darn now I missing the field trip I missed." I thought to myself as I sigh. "well at least this a fun field trip compared to many I been that just walk and hear boring details."_

"How're we gonna form teams, teach?" Pancham said as I snap back to the previous question.

"Yeah, with Chris here now, we've got an extra pokemo.

" _Should I consider that as I insult…" I thought not knowing where this was going._ "…teams?"

"Each team is made up of three pokemon. it's no fun going alone, but having too many pokemon on a team can get chaotic. Three Pokemon per team is pretty much the right number for exploring dungeons." Mirajane quickly explain.

"I've already seleceted today's teams. Team 1 will be made up of pancham, shelmet, and deerling. Team 2 wil be made up of Goomy, Mirajane, and Chris." Farfetch'd said

"WHAT?! I'm with pancham and shelmet?!" Deerling shouted as soon he stop talking.

"ALL RIGHT! We totally lucked out this time! We get to be with Deerling." Pancham said "Let's do this, Deerling!"

"Ohhh, ok. I guess I've got no choice." She said as both of them trun around and began talking. " _it's part of the classwork, after all…_ "

"And, 'd… I am to…?" asked espurr for the frist time I hear her talk.

"You'll be in charge of operations, espurr. Everyone will need to work together to clear this dungeon. That why I'd like you to stay here and use your relepathy to support both teams."

"I understand…" Espurr said.

"Hey at least your not with miss energy."I quickly whispered towards deerling.

"I think I would prefer miss energy than these two." Deerling whispered back

"If you want you can help us by letting them battle themselves so you can slow down." I whispered to her.

"I can't promise that." She said outloud

"We're on the same team! This'll be great! Goomy, I know I'm always mmessing up and causing you trouble, but…" Mirajane said trying to act serious and at the same time apologies. "this time will be different! You'll see!" she said

"Y-yeah. I hope so…

"All right then, children. Shall we begin?" asked farfetch'd quickly grabing our attention. "The theme of today's class will be mastering the use of items. I'll pass out item boxes in just a moment. These iteams belong to the school. I will have you hand over any items you are carrying for the duration of the class. Don't worry, though. Your items will be kept safe in a deposit Box." Farfetch'd said

" _seriousy! How does that box work!?" I thought._

"You'll need to use only the items provided in the item box I will give you. They will assist you in clearing the dungeon successfully. Please pick a representative from each team to come collect you item boxes." Farfetch'd said

"I go." I said just before Mirajane talked as both of them nodded" any items you both have?" I asked as they both sook their heads." really was I the only one?" I asked as I saw their faces. "Don't answer." I said as walked over to farfecth'd and gave him my items.

"quick read this while I get you team box." Farfetch'd whispered as he passed me a paper. " _there a reason why I told you to go with that team maybe you be able to keep goomy safe from Mirajane actions. I hear what you did for Deerling even when your new to the village"_ I read as he passed me the box. "Understand?" he asked.

"yeah." I whispered back as I head towards our group

"All right, Boys and girls! Do your best!" Farfetch said

"we'll clear this dungeon in no time!" Pancham said

"There's no way we're losing to Chris and them, after all." Shemlet said.

"See ya, ya bunch of slowpoke." Pancham said

"Sorry about that.: deerling said as she quickly followed them

"Let's hurry up and get going, too! It's time to explore the School Forest!" Mirajane said

"I wonder if we'll really be all right… I'm not as confident as Mirajane…" I heard Goomy talking to himself

"If things go bad we can stop and regroup." I told goomy.

" you heard me?" he asked

"Yeah now let's go!" I said as we walked towards the dungeon "I don't care if we're behind or not but Every floor we doing a roll-call to make sure we did not leave anyone behind. Got it Mirajane?" I said

"Yeah… But I want to win!" she said as we stared doing the dungeon "well… All right! Let's give it our best shot!" she said getting us ready for any danger insdie the forest

"here the plan." I said as we reach the frist floor." I go infront seeing I have no range attacks. Goomy will be in the middle seeing he can do bubble. And Mirajane you keep an eye on our back." I said as they nodded _"if I need to keep an eye on goomy the best place will be right behind me." I thought as we did the dungeon "plus Mirajane is just as strong as me or maybe even stronger"_

 **Floor 4**

"ok good everyone still here." I said as we just finished roll call. As we were about to start moving I hear a noise coming from nowhere "Hm? What was that?" I asked

"Miraje, Goomy, Chris… Can you hear me?" asked a noise that I remember just recently

"It's espurr!

"Thanks to her telepathy, Espurr can communicate with others from a distance." Mirajane said

" _Nice!" I thought to myself_

"Yeah, espurr!" Mirajane shouted "We can hear you!"

"It seems like you're all doing fine. I'll keep in touch with you like this from time to time during your adventure." Espurr said

"Great! We'll be litening for you! How are Deerling and those guys doing? Are they ahead of us?" I asked

"Yeah. I managed to reach them a little while ago… From what they said, it sound like they're pretty far ahead of you, Chris." Espurr said

"I see. Good to know!" I said

"But we're not going to lose to them! Let's pick up the pace, team!" Mirajane said

"yeah I guess we going need to run and jog more. We walk during roll call." I said

"I'm … I'm not sure the pace can be picked up any higer than this… I just don't know if I can keep up…"

"Don't worry! I know you can do it." Mirajane said "It'll be no-o-o problem!" she said in a sign along voice. "we've gotta get through this dungeon either way, so might as well be first! You guys think the same thing, rught" she asked "Let's go!

"Goomy if you get tried I guess I can try to give a piggy back ride." I said

"Thanks." Goomy said.

"well let's try to keep mirajane happy for now. I hate to see if she want us to go even faster." I said

"Oh good point." He said as I saw his crawling faster than I ever seen.

" _note to self thank pancham for bullying goomy and giving him speed." I thought to my self_ "Hey Wait for me keep it in the plan!" I shouted as they waited for me to catch up.

 **Floor 7 near stairs**

"Chris… Waitup!" I hear goomy shouting I trun around and saw him falling behind.

"Darn it Mirajane why did you not tell me he was falling behind!" I shouted to her

"but we need to hurry!" she said.

"It won't matter if we win without the whole team!" I shouted to her as I went to pick up goomy.

"Ah!"Mirajane shouted as she relized what she did wrong. "yeah your right…" she said as she came back to pick up goomy. "sorry goomy it my fault you almost got left behind I only cared about winning." She said

"It's ok… you do this so often that I go used to it. plus you realized your mistake before you lost me somewhere." Goomy said

"Come on Goomy get on." I said as I picked him up. "Now hold on tight we going to run the next floor!" I shouted as we ran towards the stairs quickly and ran trought most of the trouble on the next floor

"I think we're pretty far into the forest now." Said Mirajane as we slowdown to catch our breath. "we still haven't reached the goal? Oh look at that! It looks like the trees clear out up there! Let's go check it out!" she said as we keep in running to see what she was talking about.

"Thanks chris." Goomy said as I felt him grab on a bit tighter

"This place looks a bit different from the clearings we've been passing throught." Goomy said as he quickly got off for a moment.

"Maybe… Just maybe we're getting close to the goal?!" Mirajane said

"yeah I think your right." I said sitting down a bit.

"Chris, come on get up soon you be able to rest." Goomy said

"Huh? Your right Goomy." Said Mirajane "now come on Chris I think we on the last leg."

"If that true you carry goomy this last part." I said as I mange to stand up. As I did I heard the same noise as before

"This is Espurr here. Can you hear me?" Espurr said.

"We can hear you, Espurr!" said Mirajane

"Where are you guys now?" espurr asked

"I could be wrong, but… I think we're pretty close to the goal." Mirajane said

"Really? Wel, contratulations on that." Espurr said

"Espurr please no big words." I said all tried.

"Sorry." She said "it seems like you may have gotten there before pancham and his team, huh?"

"R-really?!" we all shouted as I felt my energy return quickly.

"Yes. The last time I contacted them, they didn't seem to be that far along, yet… I guess you must have passed them by at some point or another."

"really? Awesome!" Mirajane said "All right! We might just win this one! Let's get going!" she said as she began running of.

"Hold it!" I shouted as she keep on running "You forgot something." I said as I her still running

"darn it." I said "well hop on Goomy let's keep this lead going!" I said as I felt goomy hoping on

"Ready!" shouted goomy as we quickly ran for a good 10 muintes as we saw the flags.

"Chris! Look there! Do you think those could be the flags that 'd was talking about?" Mirajane asked as I felt Goomy quickly jumping off." There are two of them. So that means we really are the frist team to make it here!

"Yeah! And we got our whole team here." I said with some joy also

"Looks like we've arrived someplace new!" shouted a voice I knew as Pancham.

"Yeah! I got the feeling we've gotta be close to those flags now!" said another voice I reconized as SHelmet.

"It's pancham and shelmet!" said goomy as he craweled towards the flags

"W-we've gotta hurry and get that flag!" Mirajane said as she ran behind Goomy as he grab the flag.

"All right! We cleared the dungeon first!" Mirajane said as they left me behind

"Gahhh!" Pancham shouted as he noticed we were here already.

"Too bad for you guys!" Mirajane shouted.

"we were number one today!" she shouted as she laughed for a good while

"yeah!"I shouted as I felt my body starting to fail."you gotta be …" I said as my body hit the ground

"Chris!" shouted Mirajane, goomy, and deerling.

"Chris wake up!" Mirajane shouted as tried to shake me awake.

"It no good he unconscious." Deerling said as she put a hoof on me.

"quick let get him out of here." Goomy said more worried than everyone else.

"yeah. Mirajane help me get him on my back." Said deerling as Mirajane nodded and help deerling put me on here back safety

"Espurr are you still there?" deerling asked as she ran towards the exit.

"Yeah is everything ok? I can't connact Chris." Espurr said

"He knockout I think he out of energy." Deerling said

"Got it I tell audiono to get some electricity ready." Espurr said as she cut off.

"let's go!" Mirajane shouted.

 _ **Serious what the luck of Blaze? That two times he got knocked out thanks to Mirajane. Well she better hope he still alive for Zeus will strike if he dead. Well see you all soon to see if he still alive that is**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well i am back. sorry for the late update**

"… …. What happen…" I asked as I slowly open my eyes.

"Ah Chris your awake." Audino said

"What happen this time?" I said as I saw I saw in the nurse office.

"You fell unconscious after helping goomy on that last floor." She said

"Really? I guess I push myself to far this time." I said I sit straight up." _also how does that make sense? Now that I think of it every time I get a energy boost I always seem to get kncocked out_

"Yeah you did lucky for you deerling pick you up and carried you back here." Audino said

"Really I have to thank her for that." I said as I stood up and fell down to one leg.

"Stay down you." Audino said "you need to rest for a bit longer." She said

"fine." I said as I sat back down on the hay bed. "Say where is everyone else?"

"They outside if you want I let them in." she said

"Yes please." I said

"Ok give me a moment." She said as she head outside

" _note to self… thank deerling once she comes in. second be mad at Mirajane for skipping her turn carry goomy." I thought as I saw deerling and goomy come in._

"Chris you ok?" deerling asked slowly.

"I not that sick Deerling just tried." I said in a chuckle

"I so sorry Chris! I should have walked instead of letting you carry me." Goomy said

"Wait… What?" deerling asked goomy.

"Leave him alone deerling. It my fault that I push myself to hard I should know my limits by now." I said as deerling looked at me.

"You may have a point there." she said as she began screaming at me and telling a whole bunch of things.

"if you need me I be outside." Goomy said as he walked outside and quickly closed the door behind him, while Deering gave me schoolding. It took about an hour before she stopped screaming at me.

"You understand now!?" she shouted as me as I finally took it she fished.

"Yeah I get it, I get it!" I shouted trying to make her stop

"Well no that out of the way thank Areceus you ok." Deerling said, as she hugged me.

"And thanks for carrying me out." I said as I hugged back

"Your welcome but do me a favor and don't push yourself that hard again… I might be always around to safe you." Deerling said with a sigh as she broke the hug.

"I try but helping others out is what I do best." I said laughing a bit.

"Well If that what you do I can't stop you." She said with a sigh.

"Thanks for understanding." I said as I stood up.

"Whoa are you sure you should stand up?" Deerling asked.

"Well it get up and get some food or stay here and get hospital food." I said as she giggled a bit.

"Good point there." She said as she saw me tilting a bit. "Come on I help you to the village."

"Thanks." I said as I walked outside.

"Chris! You ok?" asked goomy and Mirajane who were the only left here.

"Yeah. Bit tried but noting a good rest and food won't fix." I said as I saw audino walking out of the principal office.

"Are you sure you should be walk already?" she asked

"Yeah I ok." I said in my normal voice.

"Ok, but you need to get a good night sleep tonight if you want to come to school tomorrow." She said

"I understand." I said.

 _ **And so the school day ended, and after school…**_

"Boy I really mess things up today. All I could think was being first to clear the dungeon. Nothing else mattered!" Mirajane said as we stoped."Hey, chris? Do you ever think I'm irritating?"

"Huh?" I said as I fell off deerling. "where did this come from?" I said as I stood up.

"Pancham and shelmet are always telling me that I'm annoying or whatever… Today isn't the first time something like this has happened. I feel like I just cause problems for everyone around me. So, Chris… What do you think?" she asked "do you think I'm irritating, too?" she asked

"Help deerling." I whispered back

"This is your problem now." she said "I just meet you both tommorow" she said as she walked on forward

"Bye!" we both shouted as we turn to each other.

" _ermmm…. What should I say?" I thought thinking what happen recently._ " _Best to be honest than lie right now." I thought would be best._ "I think you can be." I said with a sad sigh.

"WHAT?!"

"I may be just as much to blame for what happen with me and goomy today, but… That doesn't change the fact that sometimes you can be a bit much." I said

"I knew it. I'm just a bother to everyone… …That's right… I'm always rushing ahead on my own, without thinking about other people…" she said getting depressed.

" _urk! It looks like I may have things even worse._ " I thought as I saw her start to cry.

"I knew it… I just make messes for everyone… and ruin everything… Sorry, Swift Blaze… for always being such a pain… I'll try to be more careful from now on." She said sadly as she walked away slowly

"…Oh dear…I didn't think my words would hit Mirajane quite so hard. It's hard to get you feelings across to others sometimes … especially when it something bad… I really need to think more when I around Mirajane and some others." I said to myself as I walked back home.

 **Next Moring**

"Ah my back." I said as I woke up towards another day. "man I did not sleep well tonight." I said as I walked outside my room to see Nuzeleaf still has not retruned.

"Morning. Chris! I'm gonna go on ahead to school today! I wouldn't want to irritate you by insisting we always go together… So... See you later, Chris." I heard Mirajane said with some sadness on her voice

" _Seems like Mirajane is still hung up on what we were talking about yesterday. I guess… I'll just have to make my own way to school then…" I thought to myself. "Also does she not know this make my point even truer?" I thought as I hit the wall right next to me leaving a mark" ops… I tell Nuzleaf once he comes back. I need to head to school for now and these thought won't make it easier." I thought as I walked towards school dropping most of my things in a deposit box except for a few apples for a snack._

As I walked to school I quickly snap out of my train of thought as I realized I might be late if this keep up. As I ran towards school to try not to be late to school I arrived to see something.

"Huh? Is that…? Mirajane?!" I said to myself as I saw Mirajane her angry with pancham

"Heeheehee! Did you hear that, shelmet? This one here seriously want to join the Expedition society right now!" Pancham said.

"I know! It's too funny!" Shelmet said as he began laughing "They don't let kids into the expedition society, duh. Don't you know that?"

"I know!" Mirajane said all angry" But maybe I can do it if I try! That's what I believe!"

"Will both of you stop fighting!" I shouted as I ran between them

" *maybe* you can? You *believe*?" Said pancham imitating Mirajane "… are you kidding me?

"Wh-what's so funny about that, huh?" Mirajane shouted as she tried to get close to Pancham as I pushed her back

"What's so…? Come on Everyone knows that it'd be impossible for a kid!" pancham said

"And even if it weren't, there's no way YOU could get in!" Shelmet said as she thought of something "You're not even that good at exploring dungeons, are you?" he said as it struck home base.

"Ugh…" mirajane said as she thinks it true.

"Just look at the stunt you pulled yesterday! I mean, maybe someone like Espurr… she's at least got some real skills… But you!" Pancham said as he began laughing even harder

"Lave her alone!" I shouted as they saw my cheeks filling up with lighting. As we heard the bell ring

"all right, class is now in session." Farfetch'd said somehow not knowing what was happening I quickly clam myself down as my cheeks return to normal "Everyone, to your seats." He said as all of us but me and Mirajane went to their seats "Mirajane? What is it? did you not hear me say…" he said as I heard her mumbling some things

"it doesn't matter what they say… I can do it! Yeah! I'm definitely going to do it! I won't ever give up! I going to achieve my dreams! I'll do it, I'll show them all!" she said not noticing who was behind her

"…Mirajane?" Farfetch'd said grabing her attention

"…Ah." She said a bit shocked

"What are you shouting about now? You have noticed class has began, hm?" he asked

"Ha… haha…" Mirajane said as she began laughing about something

"What's this?" Fartech'd said as be back off a little. "Are you all right, child? You're beginning to worry me… And not for the first time."

"Sorry, Mr. Farfecth'd, I've just got some things on my mind." She said as she walked towards her desk and I walked towards mine. "Yeah… I can't let myself get down… I won't lose heart." She said as she talked to herself.

"Ugh. Silly Mirajane never knows when to give up." Pancham said

" _if he looks for a fight one more time I won't be responsible for my actions." I tought to myself as my cheeks glowed for a bit_

"Well, I suppose that's all right, then." Farfetch'd said "In that case, let's begin another fun day of class!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone said the class were normal till third period rolled around…

"Third period is beginning now. Today will be another dungeon outing. I, your illustrious Vice principal Watchog…will be leading this special class!" Watchog said as it took all my might to not faceplam myself. "Be sure that you obey my every direction without fail! Especially you there!" he said as he pointed towards Mirajane.

"Huh? Me?" Mirajane said

"That's right! You, Mirajane! Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker- that's what I say. Sp no trouble out of you today! You got that?" he said as Mirajane stared to sweat a little

"Now, let me divide you up into teams. The first team will be… Drumroll, please! Honorable super team! The team members will be… Espurr! Deerling! And Chris!"

"Let's do our best together, Espurr and chris." She said as she look at me a bit worried.

"Just what I was thinking!" Espurr said

"Yeah let's do this!" I said as I got ready for another dungeon.

"And the next team! Drumroll, if you please! Vice principal Watchog Excellent team!" he said as we all sweated a little with these bad names." In this team, we have… Pancham! Goomy! And Mirajan! Shelmet will sit out on today's exploration and simply observe. Next… as usual, I will be taking custody of any and all iteams you may be carrying. Your iteams will be placed securely in a deposit Box and returned to you later. Would each team select a representative to come up and get your item box?"

"Espurr, can you do that?" Deerling asked.

"No problem." Espurr said as I passed him my apples.

"I'll go get ours." Mirajen said

"No way! I'm going!" Pancham said angry at her

"No! I called it first!" Mirajane said all angry

"Why don't you get outta my face, then!" Pancham said as Watchog finally took attention to the fight.

"Hey, break it up, you two! Didn't I just warm you, troublemaker?" he said as he tried to make both of them stop fighting.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT ALREADY!" I shouted as I felt a huge amount of energy building up in my cheeks as I fire it between Mirajane and Pancham leaving a large hole between them" SERIOUSY! CAN YOU TWO NOT FIGHT FOR ONE DAY!" I shouted as they both turn around and looked towards me seeing I was building up more energy.

"We stop!" Mirajane said in fear as she never saw we this way. "Is that not right Pancham?"

"Yeah you right." He said also in fear

"Good! Now shelmet just grab the box and let's get this over with you two!" I shouted towards them. As I finally clam them when I saw them shaking paws.

" _Why does this class always wear me out so much quicker than any of the others?" I thought as I felt my eye twitching. "great my eyes are even twitching." As I quickly close my eyes and relax for a moment_

"Now the. The topic of today's class is in brief… Looplets and emeras!" he said as we all looked confused

"EH? Don't you kids know about them? Looplets? Emeras?" as we all nodded our heads "well color me surprised. I'll explain this once so memorize everything I say. First, looplets. Why don't you all open the item boxes I handed out?" he said as I open my eyes to see what he was talking about "Each box should have three looplets- one for each team member." He said as we all open the boxes he gave us. "Looplets are made to be worn on the body. Se everyone in you team should take one when you go into the dungeon."

"What about these dents on the side, Teach?" Shelmet asked

"Good observation, my young shelmet! Those *Notches,* as you will, are made to hold emeras." Wacthog said

"Emeras…?" Mirajane asked

"Exactly. Emeras are very mysterious items that you can find scattered throughout dungeons. Find emeras and fit them into your looplet, Quick, bang, Boom! When you do, you'll fine yourself reaping mysterious benefits." Wacthog said.

"Wow! What kinds of things do these emeras do, then? I can't wait to see!" Mirajane said

"Me, too! I wanna see some!" Goomy said

"Oh, you all would like to see some emeras?" Wacthog said as he was planning something bad.

"You bet we do!" said Pancham falling into the trap

"Too bad! You'll never see any here."

"Wha-a-a-a-at?!" everyone else shouted but me.

"Emeras disappear if you try to carry them outside of a dungeon. So you could never bring any to a regular place like this. Too bad for you all!"

"Watchog! Better think twice before doing something like that!" I shouted in an evil voice as I gather up some weak energy in my cheeks

"AGH!" Watchog shouted in fear as I saw his tail rise up." However, I AM your illustrious vice principal. A position far grander than a regular old teacher. So I will use my special abilities this one time…To send and imahe of what an emera looks like directly into your soft young minds!" Watchog said as I clamed down.

" _wait he can what?"I thought as he began shouting a few things as I saw a few emeras infront of me._

"Wh-o-o-oa!" Goomy shouted as he saw them

"this is how emeras look and work." Watchog said "They're quite impressive, aren't they? All shiny and glittering. You pop them into your looplet, and bam! They'll trigger beneficial effects for you during your adventures. There are any number of effects, such as making your moves stronger. However, Emeras cannot exist outside of dungeons. When you return home from a dungeon, all of your emeras wil have disappeared,

"Wow, teach! You're really something!" Pancham said

"Yeah, I can really see the image in my mind!" shelmet said" It's like you're a psychic typre or something!" He said as Watchog began laughing in joy

"That's amazing!" Pancham said "Really, VP Watchog!"

"…Um, isn't it just a regular old drawing?" Mirajane said not knowing what we were doing.

"What?!" Watchog shouted

"It's not a psychic ability or anything like that…" she said as Watchog recoil a bit

"Mirajane! Seriously! How dim can you be? Man, I feel sorry for old watchdog. Couldn't you have just played along?" I said face-palm myself

"Oh… I-I get It now… Gee, I'm sorry…" Mirajane said

"At any rate, I'd say that was a swing and a miss for the VP." Shelmet said

"Do you think he was trying to be funny?" deerling asked

"I thought it was playful and amusing." Espurr said

"Espurr said as the only true psychic one around here. Even I saw it coming earlier and play along with him. And I new around here!" I said as I face-palm myself again

"W-well, perhaps it's still not too late… let's all act like we're on board now." Goomy said all depressed

" _A miss? For me?! But i… never miss… Urgh… it can't be… Th… This is so embarrassing… " Watchog tought as all the students truned around as looked at him depressed_

"u-um… Mr Watchog, sir…?" Mirajane said

"That's enough out of you! I don't want another word out of any of you until you're In the forest! Just make your way to glittering mountain and bring back those flags! There are always tons of emeras to be found on glittering mountain! Use them wisely! Now get out there and conquer that dungeon!" he shouted towards us

"Yes, sir!" we all shouted as we ran off

"all right! Let's give it our best shot!" deerling shouted as we ran towards the dungeon

"yeah everyone grab one of those loopets and put them on." I said as we stoped as soon Watchog could not see us.

"right." They said as I passed each one a loopet

 _ **HAHAHA! NOW MIRAJANE IS THE ONE CAUSING TROUBLE NOT BLAZE!... EVEN IF YOU WERE TO DO THE CHAIN EFFECT IT WOULD NOT COUNT FOR HIM. "WELL GOOD LUCK BLAZE OUT THERE FOR MIRAJANE HAS JUMP ON THE TROBLE TRAIN!"AND GOODLUCK TO YOU READERS FOR I HOPE YOU ALL HAVING A GOOD DAY**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that was fun." I said as I walked towards the entrance of what deerling told me earlier belong to where we were going to

"Chris are you sure you should come? You wasted lot of energy before we came here." Deerling said

"well I not going let you two do everything plus this time I don't think I be force to piggyback anyone and run some floors." I said joking a bit.

"true." She said finally forgiving me for yesterday and giggled a bit.

"well let make a quick game plan before we enter." I said as they nodded. "I take the lead so we can progress through this dungeon quickly plus the mix of range and close range attacks . Espurr you go in the middle because I think you have some range attacks right?" I asked as she nodded "good that we perfect then. Deerling you as far I seen your pure close range an eye on the back will be perfect if we get trapped." I said as she nodded also. "also I don't know how I know this but the Emmras break if you in a room for long enough and if you don't grab it." I said as they had a shock face.

"What?!" they both shouted as I told them

"yeah… well I say we grab them Emmras quickly then worry about anything else in the room." I said as they nodded as we went into the dungeon

 _ **Glittering mountain**_

 _ **Also funny fact some of these emmeras still make no sense to me when I play this game till I read the website I gave you. I really suggest you go it and go page 7 if you have the game but if you do not then relax and just read I mostly not going into a full talk about them. I most likely just talk about them this chapter or boss battles**_

 _ **Floor 2**_

"Whoa! Carful deerling!" I shouted as she almost hit me

"She just have gotten confused when she hit." Espurr said.

"Don't use moves Deerling!" I shouted as she stopped using her moves but walked around the field for a while, as she was confused both me and Espurr agreed to care of the enemies in the room till she snaps out of it. As we knock out the third Pokémon that came in the room we saw deerling shaking her head.

"What happen?" she asked.

"You got confused for a bit." I said

"Is everyone ok? " deeling asked.

"Luckily yeah." I said as she gave a sigh of relief. "I don't know how but you somehow heard my voice when I told you to stop using your moves when it happen." I said

"Yeah I don't know either." She said as she looked away.

"well whatever it was I glad you manage to snap out of it." I said not taking the note where she was going

"Same!" she said as she turn back facing us.

"Well just in case anyone else get confused don't use your moves when you feel like you lost control." I said as they both nodded.

 _ **Floor 3**_

"Yes Perfect!" I said as I saw a green emmera in front of us

"What is it?" deerling asked.

"I serious do not know I know some of these things but this emmera here is called big ears. Super useful epscially when you get it early." I said as I picked it up.

"What does it do?" deerling asked as she saw me having some energy back.

"it allows you to hear all the Pokémon on the floor super easy." I said as I change an emmera I had for it. as I did they saw the old emmera break.

"What happen?" she said somehow in her normal voice and at the same time I saw that my ears began to glow a bit.

" _Well at least it a green glow this time." I though_ "Good news or bad news?" I asked

"Bad first then good." Espurr said as I nodded

"Bad news is if you take off a emmera from the loopet the emmera breaks." I said as they had some worried faces."now two good news we have two extra loopets in case you want to have an extra set thanks from picking them up." I said them cheering them up. "And second I only hear the enemy pokemon from a range stronger only nearby I don't hear anything stonger." I said as they have a smile.

"Well let's keep going!" I shouted as they nodded as we keep on going on the floors

 _ **Floor 8**_

"Well this sucks." I said.

"What happen?"Deerling asked as she came near me.

"This emmera is another useful one and it best to get as soon as possible." I said

"which emmera is it?" espurr asked.

"another green one called Trap Proof, name says it all." I said "lucky for us we been very luck and dodging them.

 _ **Floor 10**_

"we've climbed pretty high up…" I said as I looked around

"Hm? What the matter, Espurr?" Deerling asked as Espurr ears flop up

"This way."Espurr said as she rose from the floor. As we followed her we reached a dead end with something in the room.

"Is this…?" I said

"Maybe this is the peak of glittering mountain?" Deerling said

"Mountain this placed look more like a cave." I said as she just ignored the comment and keep walking foward

"Look over there." Espurr said as her ears flop down.

"Those are…?" Deerling asked as we ran closer toward the yellow object

"THE FLAGS!" me and deerling shouted.

"And there are two of them… which means…" Deerling said all happy

"Yes My luck keeps on going!" I said

"We appear to be the first to have arrived." Espurr said.

"And we've cleared the dungeon!" Deerling said

"And this time I did not have to carry anyone!" I said as I lied down "well tell me when the other teams arrives I going to rest for a bit.

"oh chris, we need to hury back! before we rest." Deerling said.

"oh come on!" I shouted as I stood up." Fine! Let's go." I said. As we head back down the dungeon heading out of it something occurred to me.

"Wait… Don't the dungeons entrance close off?" I asked

"No… why?" Deerling asked as we keep walking down the stairs as espurr held the flag.

"Odd… because when I was doing a dungeon with Nuzleaf the trees moved and closed the entrance." I said

"odd." Deerling said as she looked forward "hey! Their the school grounds!"

"Hello we're back! " I shouted as we arrived.

"Impressive! Congratulations! Team super honorable Master watchdog..." watchdog said as he truned around and saw us

"Please don't!" I said as I covered my ears as I saw the emmeras broke.

"Huh? Or was it Excellent team vice principal watchdog…?" Watchdog said as Deerling giggled a bit as she saw me trying to block the noise.

"Oh never mind Congratulations all around!" Watchog said as deerling came up to me and put a hoof on me.

"There he stop." She said as I took my paws off.

"Good job, Deerling, Espurr, Chris! While on the other hand…" Watchog said as he looked towards the side seeing team 2 battling each other.

"Why is everything always my fault, huh?!" Mirajane asked all angry

"Because you're always so annoying! I can't focus at all when you're around and being such a pain all the time! And on top of that, you're always rushing off into dangerous places!" Pancham said all angry

"Isn't that what is means to have an adventure?!"She asked back

"All it means is that we never actually clear the stupid dungeon!" he shouted back

"errrr… Goomy how long have you all been here?" I asked

"a good hour or so." He said as he gave a sad sigh they been like this ever since we all spit up.

"My, my. Indeed you'll never clear a dungeon with that kind of terrible teamwork." Watchog said outloud. _"hold on a second… are those two… are they even listening to me? I hate this part of my job why do problem children have to be so problematic?" he thought to himself_ as he grunted a bit and grab our attention " Everyone else, please take care that you don't end up like those two. I will be dealing out extra assignments to both of them later." For everyone else , class is dismiseed! Say Chris can you help me break these two up?" Watchog asked as Deerling and Espurr began talking to each other

"yeah give me a second." I said I began charging some energy " **WHEN WILL BOTH OF YOU LISTEN TO ME!"** I shouted in an evil voice as they both saw me and I saw their faces trun to fear.

"We sorry!" they said as they grab to each other in fear.

" **SORRY WON'T CUT IT ANYMORE! TUNDER STRIKE!"** I shouted as I fire a new skill I haven't learn as I saw both of them trying to break apart as the tunder stuck them. " **MAYBE THAT TEACHES YOU TO STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER INFRONT OFF ME!"** __I shouted as I return to my normal voice.

"that was a bit extreme…" Deerling said as she saw the state I left those two.

"well Mirajane deserved it for what she did to me yesterday and pancham because he almost killed goomy, Mirajane and me at least once as far I know." I said

"well when you put it like that I guess they deserve it." Wacthog said. "Well I guess there no more school because of this. We have two knock out."

"YEAH!" I shouted as I jumped up. "MY PLAN WORKED!" I shouted in joy.

"Well, whatever I guess that your prize for winning twice." Wacthog said almost if happy about it.

"Are you sure I not the only one evil?" I asked as I left him behind "well not sure about the rest of you but I heading out to get some food. I invite!" I said as I walked away.

 **End of school day.**

"Good-bye Ms. Audino!" Espurr said

"Yes, Good-bye for today! Have a safe trip home!" audino said as she waved goodbye.

"Ms. Audino, I hope you'll give me some real TLC next time I faint in a dungeon!" said shelmet

"Now, now! I'll have none of that cheek from you… Unless you'd like me to drop you off in a really frightening dungeon?" Audino said in a evil voice

"Huh?!" said Shelmet as he thought of something quick. "B-but… if it was just you and me going… hehe…" he said as audino got angry

"Stop that!" she said as shelmet ran away.

"Good-bye ms. Audino." I said as I passed her.

"Good-bye Chris good to see one day you're not in my office." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Well good luck with those two Pokémon in your office." I said as I waved away and walked for a bit away till I hear a voice coming from behind me

"Huh? Chris? Wait up!" I head deerling shout. "Are you walking home alone?"

"Yeah with Mirajane In the nurse office am I hungry I decide best to get some food and then check in with her." I said

"I see… Well, then you'll just have to walk together with us!" deerling said

"I like that." I said as both of them when to my sides and walked along with me.

"Question Chris? I know you a bit angry with Mirajane but she seems to be also angry with did something happen between you two? You didn't come to school together this morning also. Until now, I thought the two of you had been along so well." She asked

"We had a little talk." I said trying to avoid what we really talked about

"…Huh? Mirajane and you had a talk?" Deerling asked "what did you two talked about?"

"Fine… I tell you both." I said as I told them what we talked about.

"You suggested that Mirajane might be a bit annoying?" Goomy asked

"So that's it… I should have not left you two alone." Deerling said

"it ok deerling you did not know who bad things will turn." I said

"Mirajane is usually quick to recover from disappointments, but… Perhaps this time stung a little too much?" she said as looked up to the sky

"…" all I could say at the moment

"But that doesn't mean what you said was wrong, Chris." She said as she looked towards me and noticed I was all sad." You had to be honest, after all. it's true that Mirajane tends to drag everyone into trouble more often that not." She said as I stop. "Hm? What is it?"

"say how do you two feel about Mirajane?" I asked

""it's not like I don't like Mirajane… Mirajane is always cheerful. And fun to be around. So I don't dislike Mirajane, really… But… I have ended in dangerous situations because of mirajane's *adventures* yesterday was about the 50 time I think." Goomy said

"Dangerous situations?" I asked

"Well, you know how Mirajane will walk right into places that even adults avoid." Deerling said

"Yeah… Two days ago thanks to her she forced me into the drilbur mine, Plus I went their because of a bet from pancham." I said as Deerling realized something. "Yes this what I mean about him killing me and Mirajane We went on the left path. If anything good that came from it Pancham is not allowed to bully Goomy here because I was able to bring out a redstone." I said as she shook her head

"Well like I was saying… Mirajane calls It an *adventure* and drags others in. It gets to be a bit much. I think my count is 25." Deerling said as she thought about all the times Mirajan.

"WHAT?!" goomy shouted "SHE BROUGHT ME ALONG TWICE AS MANY ADVENTES THAN YOU!" he shouted as he began to run in cricles.

"can I please not get cut off." Deerling said all angry. "… And I don't hate Mirajane or anything… But there is a limit on how reckless one can be. Sometimes I just have to say no. including those I have to say 100"

"OH THANK MEW I HAVE LESS!" Goomy said as he stoped running.

"I see… I didn't notice it when I first came to this world but… Mirajane isn't actually that close to all the other kids." I said as I walked forward "well two want lunch or not? I buy where we go?" I asked. " _Also Goomy you happy that deerling getting more trouble that you?"_

"Well might as well I am hungry." Deerling said as I hear her belly grumbled.

"Yeah so does anyone know where we can buy some food?" I asked.

"I know a place we can go." Goomy said. "And they make all types of food."

"Perfect!" I said "lead the way goomy!" as we all head towards the village and bought some food to eat. After we all ate we spited up and head our own ways." See you both tomorrow!" I said as I waved away.

"See you tomorrow. thanks for the food!" deerling said as she waved good-bye also.

"See you tomorrow!" Goomy said as he waved goodbye with his tentacles on his head.

 **WELL BLAZE LEARN A DETAIL THAT HE WISHED HE LEARN BEFORE HE HAD TO ANSWER MIRAJANE. ALSO BOY IT FELLS GREAT COMING BACK TO WRITING.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HARMONY SCARVES**

"Finally!"I said as I woke up from sleeping a good night "well time for another day." I said as I walked towards the door I saw Nuzleaf arrived.

"Oh! Awake already, Chris? Well good morning to you!" Nuzleaf said

"Hey Nuzleaf! Good morning!" I said happy to see he came back

"Sorry for leaving you by your lonesome like that. I bet you missed me, huh?" Nuzleaf asked as I stayed silent. "… What that? You didn't miss me none? W-well now that's a bit disheartening to hear… But never you, mind… Tell me… you recollect anything about yourself and your past yet? Any more sign of them Beheeyem?"

"nope for all your questions. That honestly odd if they wanted to kill me they would have come soon. It almost like they want me here in this village." I said.

"Mm-hmm. It's a shame you ain't remembered nothing new, but… at least you ain't had to face any trouble here on you own, neither. And how's school life treating you? No problems, I hope?" he asked

 _"let's see in less than I week I got knock out twice and had to knock out two other fellow pokemon. So yeah I call that a bad week." I thought to myself._

"I'd feel awful bad if the other kids were picking on you or anything of that sort… Truly? That was my biggest concern, so I'm right glad to see you ok. I reckon we might keep plugging along like this and see how things turn out. And for you, that means another day of going off to school like a good li'l students." He said

"fine!" I said as I walked out of the house. As I did I noticed that Mirajane did not shout today telling she see me at the school " _looks like I'll be walking to school on my own again today…"_ I tought to myself as I gave a small sigh and began walking towards school grounds. As I walked towards school I sawtheur saw a group of pokemon gather around the plaza _" What's going on?_ " I thought to myself as I ran to see what was happeing.

"so? How did it look?" Carracosta asked

"I tried to get a decent look around, but it was no good. They're all worked up!" Lombre said

"But it vill be vorth it if ve get some delicious honey out of it in ze end." Hippopotas said

"Delicious honey?" asked I pokemon that I noticed as Budew

"Yeah, that's right. Out in Nectar Meadow, they're starting on their annual…Huh? Aren't you-?" Lombre said

"Budew. Roseli's little one." Said carracosta as he looked over to him/(her?) "Honey-making season has began, child. Many Pokémon like Beedrill and Combee all get together to make heaps o' Honey."

"And ze Honey zat zey make iz ze best! Just a little taste iz enough to have me jumping for joy!" Hippopotas said.

"you… jumping for joy?" Budew asked

"It's a nutritional powerhouse, to boot. However. They're on edge while making honey. Stay safe and steer clear till they're all done. Especially a wee child like youself. It's best to give nectar meadow a wide berth at this time of year." Carracota said.

 _"Honey making, huh? If things go well I might want to buy some for myself and maybe an apology gift for Mirajane. Well I definitely keeping na eye on this and making sure I first in line to get some" I thought to myself" anyways I need to hurry and get to school after I change my bag of things."_ I thought as I quickly change everything in my bag towards other things and hurry towards the shop" _maybe kelckon has a map of this land I can put in my room."_

"Hello Chris doing a little shoping before heading to school?" he asked.

"yeah I was wondering if you have a map of this land so I know where not to go during honey season?" I asked

"Lucky for you yes I do." He said as he began moving some boxes. "Here it is and I mark the village with a red dot and I circle the danger area for you." He said as he quickly mark them on the map." Odd I tought I put it inside the box not outside

"Thanks kelckon!" I said as I quickly as I put the map in my bag.

"Good morning, principal simipour!" Goomy said

"Good morning to you, goomy."Simipour said

"Oh! Principal Simipour! Good morning!" deerling said

"And a good morning to you deerling." Simipour said

"Good morning, Principal Simipour! You got gate duty today. Huh? So, let me ask you, sir… why are you always smirking?" shelmet asked

"I am not smirking. I'm smiling, my boy. I'm just so tickled to see all of you coming to school in such good spirits. More important than that, though- class is about to begin! Be off to your seat like a good boy." Simipour said

"Good morning. Simpour." I said as I ran past her.

"Good morning Chris!" she shouted as she saw me run past I reach my seat I saw that both Mirajane and Pancham where very well alive.

"Hey, Chris!" shouted Pancham.

"What now? You better not be looking for more trouble for I gladly strike you. Last time I only did it because Wacthog said so I held back" I said holding back the true from them for now as I turn around.

"Relax I learn my lesson I was going to ask something else. Where'd you come from anyway? You know you never told us." Pancham said as everyone turned around as looked toward us. "Does anybody know where Chris from?" he asked

"I have no idea." Shelmet said

" well, no, I guess not…" said deerling now also wondering.

"That's true, huh? We never even asked, did we? Man I can't believe -" Mirajane said as Pancham cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, that enough from you. Once you start, you never stop. So don't" he said

"well you got a point there." I said going with Pancham

"Don't try change the subject!" he shouted as he grunted a bit. "But isn't weird? That NOBODY know where you're from? So tell us." Pancham said as he tought of something. "OH! N-no way could you be…"

 _"what did he figure it out already?"_ I quickly thought to myself

"Are you from Lively town?!" Pancham said as I gave myself a sigh of relief

"WHAT?! lively town?" Goomy shouted as his brain process what he just got told

"So that makes you, like, a city pokemon, huh, Chris! So sophisticated!" Shelmet said

"Nuzleaf heardly seems like the city type. I think you're on the wrong track." Espurr said

"Espurr right on that part. I mean think about it Goomy and deerling yesterday the way I ate does it seem so sophisticated?" I asked as I faked a accent for the whole sentence. Just as I end I chuckled a bit of how different I sounded

"no." Deerling said as they all quickly began talking to each other trying to figure out this mystery

" _What should I do? They'd probably be shocked if I were to tell them the truth. Would any of them even believe me? Plus even I felt like the answer I give them is wrong somehow… " I thought to myself as I wondered what to do. As I heard everyone quite down_

"… Then what's the real answer? Where'd you really come from?" asked Pancham.

 _"but trying to hide the truth won't really gain me anything, either…I guess I 'll try to tell them where I came from" I thought to myself as I looked up and I knew what to tell them as I_ " well believe it or not I from the human world." I told them with a straight face.

"WHA-A-A-A-A-AT?!" everyone shouted

"Chris is …"Mirajane said

"From the human world?!" Shelmet said "like a real live human?!

"But you are undeniably a Pokémon right now, Chris…" espurr said

"I know somehow when I came to this world I got transform into a Pokémon. Even some memories from my past seem to be blocked off.

"WHAT?! You got turned into a Pokémon somehow, and you don't remember much of your old life?!" deerling asked

"WHA-A-A-A-A-AT?!" everone shouted one more time

" _seems like it really is a shock…" I thought as I heard Pancham staring to laugh_

"Chris! You're such a liar!" pancham said

Wha-?" I was about to ask as he cut me off

"Now who would ever believe a made-up story like you being a human?" he said "Nobody's ever seen a real human! They only exist in kids' stories!"

"Well, yeah, it is a bit hard to believe…" deerling said as I felt my soul almost get cut in half

"I don't exactly believe it, but I can't say I know enough either way." Said Espurr "wait, what would Chris gain from telling such a lie?" as I felt my soul keep on craking but not as much

"If you're gonna make up lies, at least do a better job at making them believable!" Pancham said as he began to laugh

"Hell you can have espurr check my brain with your phychic powers and she see If I telling the truth!" I shouted back

"Even I don't have that much power to do that."espurr said

"Oh you got to be joking me here." I said as I faceplam myself as I was about to fight back some other things as I heard a noise from behind me.

"Order! What's all this ruckus about now?!" farfetch'd asked as I turned around

"Teach! Chris telling lies!" pancham said

" _Really you make trouble all the time but you willing to tell someone else if their making trouble?" I tought to myself_

"Telling lies?" Farfecth'd asked

"Yeah! Totally unbelievable whoppers!" pancham said

"For the last time I not!" I shouted as I hear another voice

"Sometimes the most unbelievable things… are the things you should most believe in." the voice said as I looked towards it and saw it was Simpour. "That's what I've found." He said in a sign along voice.

"Principal simpour!" deerling said in some shock. As he walked down the stairs

"Perhaps Chris's story is not true… But who are we to say? and what if… it is not a lie? Sometimes unbelievable things do happen… and because they do, living in this world proves endlessly entertaining." Simpour said as every stay quiet for a moment

"Not that I have any idea what kind of tales Chris may have been telling!" he said laughing a bit "the point is just that you children should examine things from many angles… and hopefully learning many things as you do. Change you point of view even a little, and you might see an entirely new picture." He said in a singalong voice for the last part. "But now, I believe it is time for class to begin. MR. farfetch'd? I leave the rest to you." He said as he walked back to his office but unknown to me a Pokémon was left with wonder about this tale.

"Y-yes sir." Farfetch'd said. "Let's get started then , class Today we will begin with the tale of the three little spoink and the mightyeah." He said as we all began reading the story "Now let me see… Once upon a time, in a far-off kingdom…"

"Mr. Farfetch'd? I don't think that's the right story" espurr said

"ah! Indeed, I apologize…" he said as we read the book

 ** _Period 3_**

"children, I will be leading you field trip again today. Also, I'm pleased to announce some special guests! Our friendly local sheriffs are her to assist in today's lesson!" Watchdog said as I looked from the back of the group some special guess that came today as everyone else stared cheering as they saw who It was

"Wow! Real-life sheriffs!" Goomy said

"Th-they're so … COOL!" Shelmet said

"We're here today to demonstrate to all of you how to use an alliance." Said a pokemon who deerling told me yesterday was called magnezone along with the other two

"An alliance?" Pancham said

"That's right! An alliance! You team must all use an alliance together to unleash their moves! It is an absolutely vital skill to have, so be sure that you learn it well" Watchog said Let's move into the forest to continue the demonstration." Watchog said as he led us a little way into the forest. "Now then, we'll ask these kind officers to perform an alliance for us, so… Students! Pay close attention!"

"And you are certain about this?" Magnezone said

"You may even lose consciousness. Pi-pi-pi!" said magnemite

"it will be fine!" watchdog said almost positive. "Don't you know who a am? Have at me! Come on!"

"Very well then!" Magneton said as all the of them charged towards Watchog "Take this! Our perfected…Triple Shock Attack!" they shouted in unison as we quickly surrounded him and hit him with the same kind of lighting I did when I got mad and somehow supercharged.

"GYAAAHHHHHH!" Wacthog shouted as he collapsed to the floor

"V-Vice Principal Watchog!" Goomy shouted as everyone ran up to watchdog to see if he was ok.

"Wh-what… this is… N-nothing… nothing at all… More important… did you all watch carefully? How they used an alliance? Allies moving together in an instant… surrounding a foe to attack all at once… What's more it deals damage to your enemies even if it's a bad matchup. That is the definition of an alliance. However, if you use this tactic too much, it makes you very hungry, so be forewarned." He said as he stood up slowly and moved a little to the side as he tried to gain his footing. "Next, it will be up to you all to try it out… against me! Come at me!" said as in groups we all attack watchdog trying it out but me

"It looks like you've all been able to get a bit of practice." He said taking deep breaths "I think you should have the basics of alliances down by now. Now use them wisely in your adventures!" he said as he fell down to the floor again

"V-vice principal!" all us students shouted as we saw him fall

"I… I'm fine…" he said

"You're not fine not come on we need to take you to audino." I said as I tried to pick him up and carry him towards her office

 ** _End of school day._**

"Bye, Ms. Audino!" everyone said as we left watchdog in her care.

"Good-bye for today. Be safe on your way home!" she shouted as everyone went off their own way to do their thing I walked slowly back home thinking what else I could have told them.

 **Blaze can't get a break here? Maybe he should have taken divination before he headed … oh that right… no heaven memories… wait if that the case how does he know all the Pokémon names? Maybe the same Pokémon who lock up the memories did more than we all know. Also what with the pink glow in the stairs? Maybe eventually we all learn but for now let's keep this mystery going!**


	12. Chapter 12

"This keeps up with the so many bad days so nearby I might need to get some sleeping seeds. Well time for school I guess." I said as I stood up from my bed. As I stared to walk outside I quickly grab my bag and walked towards school. " _Ah I keep forgetting to read this paper." I thought as I saw a piece of paper that I brought I need to read it when I come back home. "I thought as I pick up my bag and saw another piece of paper fall out. "And this thing I need to find somewhere to put it up especially if I going to get that honey and maybe find a hidden training spot." I thought as I put the map back in my bag as I ran off towards school_

 **Period 5?**

"All right, children! It's time for health class." Audino said as everyone headed towards their seats again "today we will be learning about evolving."

"What? evolution?!" Shelmet asked

"Isn't that, like, maturing quickly?" Mirajane asked.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know what evolution is? Evolving just means that you get bigger. I for one want to get bigger" Pancham said

" _oh just you wait for goomy to evolve then." I thought" If I had not set him free from your bulling then you would be the one in trouble."_

"Well… That's one way to sum it up, yes." Audino said

"What? we'll get bigger?!" Goomy asked

"It's not only your bodies growing larger, thought, it causes many other changes. Evolving does bring you closer to being an adult… so in that sense… Mirajane's assumptions are not entirely off base."

" _What that supposed to mean?" asked deerling_

"And in addition to evolving , you may—" Audino said as we heard a scream

"E-excuse me! I'm sorry but have you seen Budew today?" roselia asked but I noticed she seem sick

"Huh? Little budew? here?" audino asked "No, I surely haven't. Isn't another year before Budew Is due to start school?"

"Oh… what am I to do? I've searched all over our neighborhood but found no sign of her." Roselia said as I saw her getting worse

" _Wait? He a girl? I need some help in the gender department in this world. Maybe I can ask deerling for this later… oh that right…" I thought quickly as my train of thought got broken._

"What? you mean budew has gone missing? Maybe I should contact the sheriffs. I'm sorry for interrupting your class like this." Roselia said as she walked away and collapsed

"Oh my! Are you all right, Roselia?" audino asked

"Yes… It's just that I've been getting so dizzy lately…" Roselia said

"You come with me, sweetie, I want you to rest for a bit in the school clinic." Audino said as she pick up Roselia and carried her to her office.

"What could have happen to budew?" goomy asked

"It makes you worry, doesn't it?" Deerling asked

"Well of course you would, deerling. You're just so kindhearted. But seems to me like you might be overacting over one kid wandering off…" Pancham said

"How can you say that?! How could you not worry when a tiny kid like that goes on her own?!" Deerling asked As everyone stared to fight each other.

" _It's true that her mother at least would get worried about it. Wait… Budew? Was she not the one in the plaza yesterday?" I thought quickly as I remember some things. "Roselia sick and tried… Honey making season… Honey… powerful energy boost… fell like you get brought back to life…_ HOLY SHIT!"I shouted out loud once I realized what happen

"Hm? What is it, Chris?" Goomy asked as he heard me. And one by one everyone stoped fighting and turned to see me.

"I think I know where Budew went." I said with a bit of fear

"WHAT? You have an idea where Budew may have gotten to?" Deerling asked

"Right now it honey making season and the honey that get made is a power house of energy." I said as I began leading up to the main point. "Roselia is sick and she just collapsed out of energy. Budew asked yesterday around the plaza about it. It's very possible that she might be at nectar meadow trying to get honey for her mother!" I said

"Nectar meadow? To get some Honey?" Shelmet said

"It is true that the honey-making season has began in nectar meadow." Espurr said "If she did go there, Budew may be in real danger." She said as we heard Pancham laugh

"Why are you all falling for this liar's story? Don't you remember the ridiculous tales Chris was spewing just yesterday?!" pancham asked" Wow, I can't believe you're falling for it again, Who would swallow that kind of lie?" He said as I began getting mad "You're all getting tricked again!"

"Whoa! That was a close one." Shelmet said knowing where he was going. "I nearly got fooled there.

"Oh you got to be joking me here! You're going to hold me back from something that little right now when there when the Pokémon life in danger! Screw all of you! I not going to let someone die out their when their a chance that she can still be saved!" I shouted madly as I grab my bag and quickly jump top of the desk and ran towards the town

"CHRIS!" I heard Mirajane and Deerling shout as they saw me running but right now I couldn't stop because I was to worried about Budew to hear whatever they were going to say to me.

"Hey! What are you-?" pancham shouted

"You can't just run out in the middle of class!" Shelmet shouted

"What a fool, as if any of us would follow! I can't wait to see the chewing out that Chris Is gonna get from the teacher." Pancham said as he began lauging

 **Town plaza.**

" _No way I going to let this go. If no one else believes me, then I simply have to go by myself! I'm going straight to Nectar Meadow!" I thought as I brought out the map quickly and learn the path that I would need to take. "Ok take a few extra revier seed, oran berrys, and exliers if he is alone out their he needs me at my best ability to fight for her. I won't let the same thing happen as it did to my brother!" I tought quickly as I got what I need "wait I only had regular elixir ,and a small reviver seed not these. But everything else in the chest is mine." I thought as I saw new items appred in the box it took me a moment to relies it but it was an upgraded version of each one. "Sorry if this belong to anyone who put this in my storage but I need it to safe budew."_

 _ ***note I do not know about real death when this story had been written I just put that there for the character Blaze not me in real life.***_

"Chris wait!" I heard two pokemon shout behind me.

"what?" I said to myself as I turned around and saw it was Mirajane and Deerling

"I did it… I ditched class, too!" Mirajane said out of breath.

"I can't believe what I did…" deerling said

"we going with you!" Mirajane said "we believe, you chris!"

"Look deerling I worry less about class right now we need to all hurry to safe Budew. That is if my theory is right." I said as I grab the map. "But before we go thanks both of you." I said with a large smile

"Your welcome." Deerling said with her own smile

"Your welcome Chris. But, Come on! Let's take on Nectar meadow! We're going to find Budew!" Mirajane said.

"well it's a good thing I held on to these." I said as I brought out some lopets." Catch."

"got it." both of them said as I saw them putting them on.

"Now let's go!" we all said in unision as we ran to safe budew

"Oh, and… If we get the chance, let's give that alliance thing a shot!" Mirajane said

"Did you forget that nobody wanted to do it with me?" I said in a bit mad voice

"Oh that right?" deerling said a bit embrased.

"It ok I a quick study you both have to show me how to do it next time we have a chance. And in return if we get punished I take most of the blame" I said

"Deal!" both of them said with some joy in her voice.

"Well don't put that much joy in your words." I said jokingly as I heard both of them laugh. "Well quick review of our plan this this. I take front as usually plus with this new loopet I bought will help me heal faster." I said as I brought out my loopet

"That a healing loopet!" deerling said

"yeah lucky me!" I shouted as we keep on running." Back to the planning mirajane you take middle range will make you super Effective there." I said as she nodded "Deerling you take the rear of the group if we start separating I leaving you in charge to warn me. Plus I want you to warn us of any dangers that might come." I said as I saw her nod "sad thing is we can't play it safe as normal and walk thought the whole dungeon and get as much as possible free things. We gonna run as much we can to find budew before any dangerours pokemon."I said as I saw them both nod

"got it!" I heard them both say.

"Good now lets do this!" I shouted as I heard them say

"YES SIR!" they said

"please don't" I said as I heard them laugh as we saw the entrance of Nectar Mewdows as we all stopped quickly

"Ready?" I asked as I looked at both of them.

"Yeah, ready!" Mirajane said as she did a small backflip.

"Ready!" Deerling said as she used Synthesis and recovered some energy

"ready!" I said as I put on the healing Looplet

"LET'S GO!" we all said in unison as we ran in the dungeon

 **Note there no need to hurry for even if you take a bunch of guiding wands and used them to run at the stairs the same cutsence will play if you look at the whole dungeon. Also it just supposed to be you and your partner(my case mirajane)**

 **FLOOR 4**

"Ah, perfect!" I said as I saw a deposit box ahead of us.

"What is… OH?" Deeling said as she looked ahead.

"Question does anyone need to rest?" I asked as I saw Mirajane fall down.

"I do!" Mirajane said.

"O.o really?" I asked "you the one who was limitless energy?" I asked laughing.

"oh be quite." She said as she sat down.

"Hahahaha." I said as Deerling joined in

"well that something I thought I never see." She said laughing.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Someone able to beat Mirajane with her energy." she said

"Well you ran as much we did." I said

"True but you did most of the attacks while I watch from the background." She said

"True…" I said thinking about it.

"Well at least one thing you said is true." Deerling said

"What?" I asked

"You are a quick learner you managed to learn how to do alliance from all of us doing it two times." She said.

"Well I got one of the best sub-teacher around." I said as she blushed.

"I not that good you're just a good student." She said as it was my turn to blush.

"Thanks but as I say the student is only as good as the teacher. " I said as I noticed how cute she looked when blushing

"Thanks…" she said as she blushed even harder

"Oh, come on both of you!" Mirajane said snapping out of it "we need to get moving."

"sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "but, mirajane right we need to go." I said as they both nodded.

"ready?" I asked

"READY!" both of them said as we began running again to try safe budew.

 **FLOOR 9**

"what is this?" I asked as I looked at two large doors in the dungeon.

"Odd I never seen this." Deerling said

"Oh! These doors!" Mirajane said as she saw them

"What is it?" I asked

"these doors are in only a few dungeons if you manage to open them their a super hard dungeon behind these doors." She said

"But why is the door just here I can even see behind it." I said

"Oh that … think of this like teleport magic once you go through this door is send you to a set of stairs somewhere. If you go up these hidden stairs you find like I said a hard dungeon but these you can actually find rare and extremely useful items." Mirajane said

"Awesome!" I said as I try open the door.

"Don't!" Mirajane said as I touched the door.

"Why?" I said as I felt nothing.

"… … oh? It that you have to say a secret password to open these door. It said to come I your dreams only few have ever been recorded." Mirajane said

"I see." I said as I remember why where here." Shoot I almost forgot!" I shouted as both of them snapped out of the trace what we were doing.

"Budew!" we all said In unsion as we ran to find the stairs on the room right next to it

"Well that lucky…" I said

"yeah." Mirajane said as she remember something "oh that right the same floor those doors is usually the exit of the dungeon."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah past these stairs will be the place they making honey." She said

"And Budew might be there!" Deerling said

"ok quick catch!" I said as I pass them a Max elixir, an oran berry, and an apple

"how did you get these?" deerling asked

"I don't know how fully, but I think someone out there must be keeping their eye on us because I found them today in the deposit box." I said

"WHAT?!" both of them said as they quickly looked around

"Don't bother. I tried to look around before but I see nobody following me or us" I said advoiding the full truth.

"Ok if you say so." Mirajane said as deerling nodded.

"For all we know it might be mew." I said

"Who knows but thanks to whoever it was!" deerling said

"Thanks to whoever it was!" Mirajane said

"Thanks to whoever it was!" I said as we all ate our snacks and headed into the final area.

 **Note you get full free refills when you arrive in a boss battle or a room with the deposit box.**

"Look over there." I said whispering as I pointed to budew

"Why are you whispering?" Mirajane asked

"If there any Pokémon mega dangerous out there I hate to fight them right now." I whispered back

"Oh I see." Mirajane said

"Let's see what happens if she about to get attack then we jump in." I said as they both nodded.

"ermmm… I think I might be lost… Where am I supposed to go find Honey…" budew said as we heard some bee noises heading towards him

"Beedrill." Deerling said as she was about to charge in.

"wait a moment they might be a good Pokémon.

"Where are you going?" Beedrill asked

"Um… I… I… was looking for some Honey…" Budew said

"What?! are you… a honey thief?" Beedrill said

"N-no, I never…" Budew said in fear.

"Combee! To me!" said beedrill as three combbes came

"What is it?" Combee asked all in unision

"It's a Honey thief!" Beedrill said

"Well they idoits they bring honey to the so called honey thief." I said

"I'm scared…" Budew said

"What?! This child? This one!" combee said also knowing they must be idoits "She seems pretty young! Pretty young?!"

"looks don't mean everything! You combee are pretty ferocious despite your own cute own cute looks," Beedrill said

"What? WHAT!" Couldn't be!" Combee said

"how much brain cells do they lose during this?" I asked "Now we jump in!"

"Wa-a-a-a-a-a-ait!"Mirajane shouted as she was the first one to move in "Budew! You're all right? Thank goodness! We came to save you!"

"So you're a band of thieves!"Beedrill said

"So she truly is a thief! A thief!" Combee said

"WHAT?! NO!" we all said

"we're just…"Mirajane said as she thought what would be safe to tell them.

"No time for your excuses! We're too busy, after all!" Beedrill said

"Budew! Get behind us!" Deerling said as budew ran for cover

"We'll expel you thieves at once!" beedrill said as they charge in

 **Hard to give you a picture here but here a small area where we all at 5 lane up to down - 5 left to right on our area I have to say battle area space is about 10-10 we in center**

 ***before I forget both me and Mirajane are level 12 and she also learn synthesis***

 **1-3, 3-1, 3-5 combee**

 **2-2 and 2-4 Beedrill**

 **4-2 mirajane**

 **5-3 deerling (in story only battle here will play as it did in my game )**

 **4-4 Chris/me**

"Group alliance my sights!" I shouted as they both nodded and got ready to attack. *me: Electro ball Mirajane: Ancient power deerling: *

Our frist unision was on a combee on 3-5 as Mirajane moved to 2-6 and deerling moved to 4-6 as soon we knock him out with our attacks. As both beedrill did not move from their spots while both combee moved one space down and one right if possible

We all moved one space to the left while all the oppnets stay and used sweet senct or double team

Unision on left most combee kock him out and everyone stay same spots

Unsion top of me combee kock him out as deerling and Mirajane landed infront of the beedrills

"NO!" I shouted as I saw them in their spots the looked to their side and saw the them attacking them with fury attacks leaving both with one HP

"Look out!" I shouted as I could only end up saving one of them even if we used allice to moved them out of the way " _darn it that last alliace was a bad move!" I thought_ as I saw them both move back from the impact unable to pick themselves up " _I don't know any moves that can take down two pokemon at the same time to make things worse!" I thought as I saw the beedrill heading towards them as I did I remember what happen when I got mad to pancham and Mirajane and that gave me a idea_

"CHRIS HELP!" I heard both of them shout as the beedrill came in closer as it did I felt time almost slow down around me as I took action and when along with this crazy idea

"hope this works!"I shouted as I put both paws on my cheeks and made two large electro balls on them. As I did this I felt a surge of pain on my paws doing this as I launched them towards the beedrill "TAKE THIS DUAL ELECTO BALL!" I shouted as both beedrill stoped and looked towards me as they did they was a electro ball heading staritght at them with little to no time to doge them

"ARRHHHH!" I heard both of them shout as they fell down.

 **Back to story!**

"Urgh… ahh… busy… bee…" I heard them both beedrilll say as Mirajane and deerling got up and walked behind me

"Ugh… buzzy… busy…" I heard combee say as I felt my arms increasing in pain

"AHH! My arms!" I shouted as I fell down to one knee at the same time I could not move my arms anymore.

"Chris!" both Mirajane and deerling said as they ran right aside me

"Judging by your looks, you seem weak. But you are… actually… quite… strong… But we must… end this… quickly. We must hurry and make honey" Beedrill said as I saw them all rise from the floor

"How much determination do you all have!?" I shouted as everyone got ready to attack. Both us and the enemy

"We must all attack at once!" Beedrill said as we heard a booming voice coming from nowhere.

"HALT!"

"Uwaah!" Mirajane shouted as we saw the pokemon come from nowhere.

"Mistress Vespiquen!" said the beedrill in shock

"Mama!" the combees said worried.

"Beedrill! Combee! Calm yourselves! Your opponents are mere children! And they are no thieves." Vespiquen said in a calm voice. "I hope you can forgive such a rude welcome. This happens to be our Honey-making season… We are terribly busy during this time, and everyone's emotions tend to run hot. I'm afraid that you have come at rather a dangerous time… I hope you understand."

"Um… are you…?" Mirajane said not knowing who she fully was

"she Vespiquen the queen of Nectar meadow." I said

"Bwuh? Th-The queen?!" Mirajane asked as she looked towards vespiquen as she nodded.

"Hoho! Well, I may be queen in name, but I am more like a manager in function."vespiquen said with a laugh.

"Um… Your majesty…" Budew asked as she moved forward "I…I came here because I wanted to get some Honey…"

"SO you are a thief?" one of the Beedrill asked as much I wanted to faceplam myself I looked at deerling as she did it for me but a hoof-palm?.

"Eek!" Budew said as he moved back behind us

"Calm yourself. I take it this is how you found your selves in the fight I interrupted? What good will come of repeating you previous mistakes?" Vespiquen said

"I…I brought my allowance and all… My mom has been looking kind of pale lately, and she's always tired. And I heard that the honey you make is really nutritious… I thought that if my mom could have some honey to eat, she'd surely get better." Budew said

"so that's it… You are a very sweet and considerate child. Here you go." Vespiquen said as she gave budew a large jar filled with honey "we do not need any of your poke dollars. You may have this as a gift from me."

"R-really?! Budew asked happy "Thank you so much!"

"Now hurry back to your home, child. I do hope your mother will recover." Vespiquen said "Say Pikachu? Are you ok?" she asked as she looked towards us

"My name is Chris my arms just a lot after that last move I did to save my friends." I said

"I see are how about you chikorita and deerling?" she asked

"Hurt after the fury swipes." Mirajane said tried.

"I understand now." Vespiquen said as she talked towards the combee. "understand?" she asked as they nodded and flew away quickly. "Can I ask you all to stay here for a moment?" she asked

"ok." I said as we all sat down "why do you want us here?" I asked

"I want to give you and your group some honey to take home." Vespiquen said

"REALLY?!" I asked

"Yeah…" she said with a smile as she saw my burst of energy. As we waited for the combee to come back I saw both Mirajane and deerling using synthesis as we waited.

"Lucky!" I said as they both stoped.

"what?" they both said in the same time as they both laughed.

"Why I am the only one that does not know any healing moves!" I said as I moved around a bit angry.

"Oh calm down Chris. At least you have a reason to eat the honey now while we heal our wounds ourselves." Deerling said as she laughed a bit when I stopped.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said laughing a bit

"Ah here it is." Vespiquen said as a bunch of combee from a three small wooden boxes. I hope this will make up for the trouble my workers cause." She said

"Thanks Vespiquen if we run our we come back to buy some once it out normally." I said.

"Your welcome on come here a moment." She said as she open one of the box and got a jar. "Eat this that way you can walk home healed." She said as feed me some of the honey.

"Thanks…" I said as I took a bite of the honey an as soon I did I felt a huge surge of energy going around my body "… O.o That some serious Tasty honey and Budew yeah this will help you're mom." I said as I was budew smile

"Really?"Budew asked.

"Yeah." I said as I began moving my arms. " I mean look at this one moment I could not move my arms and now I feel like I came back to life. Thanks a lot Vespiquen you are the best!" I said with a smile. "well come on all I carry the boxes out of here, while you keep me safe walking back to town or the deposit box."

"ok." Deerling said. "hop on budew that way we can give your mom that honey soon." She said with a smile as Budew hoped on

"thanks deerling." Budew said as she held on.

 **WELL BLAZE MANGE TO SAFE THE POKEMON LIFE AND GET THE HONEY HE WANTED, TWO FOR THE PRIZE OF ONE. MAYBE HE EVEN BE LUCKY AND HIS FRIENDS WILL ACCEPT THE STORY HE GAVE AND IF NOT THEN WHO KNOWS**


	13. Chapter 13

"I think I see the village!" I said as we walked out of the dungeon and deposited most of the honey in the deposit boxes.

"yeah! mission completed!" Mirajane said as she ran ahead.

"wait!" deerling shouted as she shook her head a bit.

"Mirajane we need to find Roselia frist before we can call it mission complete." I said as me and deerling keep on walking towards town.

"right!" Mirajane said as she quickly looked around. "There she goes!" she said as she pointed towards the path to the big tree.

"Hold on budew we going to pick up the pace a bit." Deerling said

"ok." Budew said as I saw him holding Deerling a bit stronger as we all began jogging towards Roselia.

"Roselia" I shouted once we all arrived at the tree

"Huh? Chris, Mirajane, deerling?" Roselia asked once she saw us "BUDEW!"she yelled as soon she saw her "Thank goodness… Didn't know how worried I would be? I'm so glad… you're all right…"

"Mom, I brought you some Honey." Budew said as she brought a jar out "Eat it all up and get better, OK?"

"Thank you, sweetie. But please… from now on… don't go anywhere dangerous without me." Roselia said as she held the honey.

"Ok, mom." Budew said as she gave Roselia a hug.

"well I glad that my theory was right." I said as both deerling and Mirajane nodded.

"Sorry I ever thought you were lying." Deerling said.

"I can't blame you imagine if you went to the human world and you meet someone and told them you were from here." I said

"I see what you mean." Deerling said "still I sorry."

"well I sorry that I said some things while I was mad at you all." I said.

"it ok…" she said.

"Thank you both so much for what you did. Thanks to you my child is home safe. Please take this with my thanks…"Roselia said as she was going to pass us some things.

"Thanks but it thanks to my friends here that we all made it all back." I said

"Please I fell better if you take it." Rosalia said

"If you say so… Thanks." I said with a smile as I took the Perfect apple and an enchanted Weather looplet with a guiding wand 5 uses, and a pure seed.

"I am so grateful that you would worry about my budew and go save her. But… you are also children yourselves Please try not to be too reckless." Roselia said

"We try but when a friend is in trouble we kids do many things. If you give a child some space they can do many amazing things." I said

"true but for now I'll take budew home now…" Roselia said

"Thanks Chris, Mirajane and you too, Deerling!" Budew said

"Bye!" we all said as we saw them going back to the village.

"It's really good that we found Budew before anything bad happened. In the end we skipped school to do it, but I'm still glad that we went." Mirajane said as deerling agreed

"It's gotten really dark now…" Deerling said

"well I see you both tomorrow at school." I said

"… Oh hay! Espurr!" Deerling said

"What?" I asked

"I asked her to take notes for me while I help you out.

"oh thank god that all. can i use those notes during break tomorrow?"

"sure."

" _and I just thought of how much trouble we going to be unless Roselia tell the teachers what we did before we arrive!"_ I thought for a while."When we wake up let's all meet at the plaza and walk to school together that way if we are in trouble I can say something to try to get you both out of trouble. Now then let all need to move quick and go home before our parents make it worse." I said as they quickly relized what I ment.

"see you tomorrow Chris and Mirajane!" Deerling said as she began running

"Goodnight Deerling!"me and Mirajane shouted

"Hey, chris?" Mirajane asked "That story about you really being a human… well, I believe it." Mirajaen said

"Well I glad that at least two pokemon believe me." I said

"… Yeah. All right. I've decided." Mirajane said "chris! I want you… to be my friend!"

" _Huh? Isn't that a bit blunt? And why does it sound like an order?!" I thought_

"No one believes anything you have to say right now, Chris!" Mirajane said

" _Wow, no punches pulled there… well I did the same thing earlier today so … whatever" I thought as i chuckled a bit_

"But… that's the same way treat me… So I really understand how you feel. It gets lonely when no one ever believes in you or what you say… But if you even just one friend who'll believe you… then you'll be really happy. So as two fellow outcasts that no one believes in… why don't we start by believing in each other as friends? See? Then all we have to do is get another friend, and then another, and another… And someday we'll have more friends than we can count! Just like those stars up there! Yeah! That's what we'll do! So Chris… be my friend." Mirajane said as she realized what she was doing "I mean please. Please be my friend. No that's not quite it either… Sorry. I really hope that we can be friends. I promise to stand by you! So let's be friends!"

"We already were!" I said laughing.

"Really?! You'll really be my friend?!" Mirajane said

"Yeah!" I said

"All right! Thank you, Chris! From today on we're officially friends!" Mirajane said as she thought of something " Oh, I know! Um, let me see… Here they are!" she said as she was looking in here bag and pulled out two items. "Chris! I'll give you one of these!"

"are these… scarves?" I asked

"Yeah, I have two of them. My old pops found me when I was just a baby, see… Apparently I was all wrapped up in these scarves. So I've always held on to them… But I want to show you that I appreciate your being my friend your being my friend, So I'm giving you one! Here, why don't try putting it on?"

"Yeah." I said _"well at least this provide me some clothing if I ever turn back human for a while"_ I thought as I quickly put it on like normal

"Oh…? Oh-oh…?" Mirajane said

"so how do I look?" I asked

"Chris! It totally suits you! It looks really good! Really!" Mirajane said "so how do I look like?"

"I'd say we both look pretty spiffy, huh!" she said as she began laughing "At any rate, these scarves… will always be… !" Mirajane said as I nodded knowing where she was going

"THE PROOF OF OUR FRIENDSHI-I-IP!" we shouted as we pointed to the sky

"well we need to get going Mirajane or our caretakers will kill us." I said as i saw lights were getting trun off

"You might be right so…. RUN!" Mirajane shouted as we quickly ran towards our house lucky for both of us their right next to us. As soon we reached the front of our houses we stopped

"Oh and I'll come by your place in the morning so we can walk to the plaza together! So see you tomorrow!" she said as she went in her house.

 **Tomorrow** **morning**

"another night another day of adventure." I said as I stood up, as went to get my bag. As soon I grab my bag I saw the map droping down to the floor. "yeah I going to keep this in my bag from now on." I said as I lowered myself to pick it up as I did I noticed a little piece of paper. "and somehow I keep forgetting to read this stupid paper… I just put this hidden with the jewel I got before." I said as I quickly hidden the piece the paper, And went outside. "Morning Nuzleaf!" I said

"Ah morning Chris! I was wondering about this last night… Where'd that there scarf come from? I reckon it looks mighty fine on you! Might need to get one myself, I reckon!" Nuzlead said

"I got it as a gift anyways I see you later!" I said as I walked out the door

"Chris! Good mo-o-orning!"Mirajane said "Perfect timing Come on, let's walk together!" Mirajane said as I nodded.

"Don't forget we have to go get Deerling." I said

"Oh! That right!" Mirajane said

"well let's go see her at the plaza then we can walk to school and see what happens from their." I said as she nodded and began walking towards the plaza. As soon we reached the plaza gate we saw two things. One, Deerling was wating for us liked plan and two there was a pokemon damaging the town

"Huh? What's that?" Mirajane said as we saw him hitting hippopotas and Keclong shop.

"Whoa there!" I said stoping him from hitting other things

"A-are you ok?" Mirajane asked

"Absolutrly wonderful. No worries. Happens all the time. I've got the world's worst sense of direction… Especially in new places… And so I just wander about, bumping from place to place. It's quite the hassle!" said the yellow pokemon named Ampharos. "Do you children live in this village?"

"Yeah." Mirajane said as just nodded "I'm Mirajane."

"Chris." I said

"Indeed! How precious you both are. But silly me, I've not yet introduced myself. I am ampharos! Know far and wide… as the Dashing Wanderer!"

"Who?" I asked _" I only know one Ampharos and he …"_ I thought

"I hope you'll take care to remember me. And now I'm off again!" he said as he walked off. And began hitting his way out of there.

"Huh? He dropped something…" Mirajane said as I noticed she was right "I wonder what this is…

"it looks like some kind of crystal ball." I said " _But why do I fell like I know it… seriously where did all this info come from… I know I human but I never seen,heard about pokemon before…"_

"Huh? He already out of sight?" Mirajane said snapping me out of it

"I guess he wandered off without even noticing that he'd dropped it. I'd sure like to return it to him, but we've got to hurry and get on our way to school." I said as I walked over to the ball. " well, I guess we'll have to wait until classes end for the day. Then we can go search for ampharos to return this." I said as I put the ball into my bad. "guess I'll hold on to it until then!" I said with a grin.

"hey hippopotas?" I asked as he turn around.

"Hm? Vat is it?" hippopotas asked

"the pokemon who bumped into you called ampharos. Well he dropped something of his and I've holding for him for now. If you see him can you tell him to wait around here after school out?" I asked "If you see can you tell him that?"

"Hm-hmm, sure. If he happens to come by zis way, I vill pass zat along"

"Thanks hippopotas!" I said

"Chris, Mirajane we sould hurry if we going to arrive at school in time." Deerling said as I remember why were here.

"Oh that right. Well let's go!" I said full full entusiam

"Um… Chris?" Mirajane asked "You know I kinda just remembered, but… when you think about it, we ditched class yesterday and ran out without a word, huh?" she said getting more worried. "I bet the teachers and everyone are going to give us a hard time when we see them… which really makes me not want to go…" she said as she cheered up out of nowhere." Hey, I know! Chris, Deerling! How about we just don't go to school again today, huh?"

"… … … NOPE!" we said after sometime

"No go, huh? Yeah, I thought not… You're both right… Skipping school is bad… I guess I'll go… But I really don't want to…" she said

"well your pick… walk or I knock you out again and carry you to the school then snap you out of it." I said as she thought of it.

"walk…" Mirajane said as we all began walking

"good now let's hurry or we might be late." I said as we ran towards school ground. As soon we saw the school ground we slowed down a bit and saw Wacthog was letting everyone in.

"Good morning, Vice Principal Watchog!" Goomy said

"Yes, good morning! And now… it looks like everyone is here. Everyone but the problem children, that is. After all, Mirajane, Chris And surprisingly Deerling ran right out in the middle of classes yesterday! Oooh, just thinking about it again makes me so- I wanted to wait here to give them a proper lecture about their behavior, but… they still haven't shown up. Harrumph!" Watchog said as he relized something and gasped. "It couldn't be—They couldn't be planning not to come to school! They couldn't be planning not to come to school today in order to avoid my lecture… Ohhh, that would make me so… so…" AUGH! I've got to take this rage out on someone!" he souted as I pushed both deerling and Mirajane aside behind a rock.

"Great… today is the crazy on." I said as I put a paw to my nose and started to think

"Aw man… I knew he would be furious… He's just waiting to pounce on us the second we show our faces, huh? If only he just called away for a second or two…" Mirajane said

"The first bell is about to ring, too." i said

"Argh! At this rate we'll be late to class! What sould we do," Mirajane asked as she look at both of us.

"You're asking me? Like I know what to do in this kind of situation…" I said as deerling looked up quickly.

"Let's go out there and take our lumps." Deerling said

"Take our lumps like we deserve, huh?" Mirajane said

"What?" I asked almost shouthing. " If we did not go out Budew would have…" I said trying to not end the sentence

"Yeah…" deerling said

"No you right Deerling, Even if it was just because we wanted to save budew before anything happened… That doesn't change the fact that we left school without permission, huh?" Mirajane said somehow making snese "It's a pain to get chewed out by the vice principal, of all people, but… I guess we just have to face our fate!" she said as we all nodded and was about to begin walked out of the rock

"Bzz… bzzz-zzzt! Chris! Mirajane! Deerling! can you hear me?" a voice asked.

"well well well live and behold the pokemon of our savoir." I said super grateful

"Thanks for that… but time to be serious. You guys are hiding aren't you?" she said with a giggle "Just wait a second." Espurr said as we hear her get cut off.

 **No matter how many times I see this I always laugh**

" _Vice principal Watchog!" Espurr said with a sign along voice_

" _is that… espurr?" he said outloud_

" _Yes, sir!_ " _she said_

" _And why are you using telepathy?" he asked_

" _I… just wanted you to know how much I really admire you, Vice principal." She said with a signalong voice._

" _Hu-u-u-u-u-uh?!" he asked as he quickly looked around "You… you… you mean you… admire me? You REALLY admire me?!"_

" _Yes I do!" She said "After all, you really smart, and you're so good at teaching the class, too…"_

" _Really? You think so?!" he asked as he began dacing a little._

" _Ther's no doubt that the next principal… will be you and no one else, I think." She said_

" _Wha-a-at! You really think so?!" he said as he began singing for a while_

 **MEANWHILE**

"remind me to thank Espurr when we get out of here." I said

"Noted." Deerling said

"and second I better no get her angry with so powerfull with words she is ." I said as I pointed towards Watchog as he began dacning

"Wh-why is he dancing around like that? What is with our vice principal…?" Mirajane said

"Come on! Now's your chance to get in!" espurr said

"huh?!" Mirajane said

"Less question and move it!" I said as I quickly grab the both of them and pulled them along. As soon we reached the gate of the school we heard the bell ring.

" _Darn it. darn it! DARN IT!" I tought as soon I we reached the desk. "someone safe me from Wacthog!" I thought almost crying to myself._

"The bell is ringing already? I've got to hurry to teach class!" I heard Watchog say as he ran up to the teacher desk. "all right, everyone! I know we're still missing some members, but time to start! I'll be sure to thoroughly punish those three problem children later for daring to be" he said as he open his eyes and realized we were there. "What in the-?! When did the problem children get here?! How could this be? How could I let this happen?!"

"Mr vice principal, shouldn't we be starting class right now?" espurr asked

"Ah… Yes. Yes, you're right. H-however… before we do…" Watchog said peacefully till he truned around and faced me and Mirajane and his face showed full of anger "MIRAJANE! CHRIS! DEERLING!"

"Y-yes?!" Mirajane asked

"You three little miscreants! You cut class yesterday without permission!

"Y-yeah…"Mirajane said

"Not *Yeah…* I want to hear a *Yes, sir* Why do you problem children always have cause so many problems to –"

"Leave them alone! I drag them into coming." I said as I walked infront of the class.

"No I came along willfully." Deerling said as she step up also.

"Same." Mirajane said as she step up in the group.

"Both of you stay back I take the pushiment here." I said in a wisper

"No we all went along with you we all just as responsible for what happen yesterday as we ran out." Deerling said

"Oh no you won't! all of you will know what hell is when I done with you!" watchdog said

"Excuse me, Vice principal Watchog?" said a voice that voice me once already… Simipour. "I'm afraid you may be in the wrong this time."

"P-Principal Simpour?!" Watchog said

"Deerling, Mirajane, Chris… Ms. Roselia came by this morning to tell me what had happened. She was most grateful. It is true that the two of you left school without permission… and that was wrong. But I know you did so because you felt something more important was at stake. I think that the three of you made the right decision yesterday."

"Th-then… you mean…?" Mirajane said

"Yes. There will be no punishment this time. So i…" Simipour said as I strated to cry out

"THANK GOD! I LIVE FOR ANOTHER DAY! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!" I said as I began crying a lot.

"I take care of him." Deerling said as she began to comfort me. "come along this way chris." She said as she began dragging me to the other side of the school. "Espurr can you take notes for me?"she asked as she saw Espurr nod "thanks." She said as we turn the Conner and all you could hear is a bunch of slapping noises

"… So I believe it is time that you begin your lesson, vice principal Watchog. It that or you get fired right now." She said with a scary voice

"ok I think he sane now." Deerling said as we walked back.

"yeah I better… normally I face to face death in a battle not as in school." I said laughing now with a beat up face.

"All right! That's great, you three!" everyone said

"Huh?" Mirajane said

"Chris, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"I doubted you so I didn't do anything to help out."Espurr said

"Yes you did." I said as she looked up. "Those notes you took yesterday we need them later on. Someone had to do the Boring part." I said lauging

"Chris, I'm really sorry about yesterday. But I'm so glad that budew is ok!" Goomy said "thanks Mirajane, Deerling and Chirs!" he said as the three of us looked at each other and nodded with happnies.

"and I sorry to everyone what I say yesterday before we left." I said

"Apology accepted." Everyone said

"uh… hey!" Shelmet said "We just- Our bad, OK?

"Yeah, I mean… I guess you aren't a total liar, at least… So sorry about that…" Pancham said

"Sorry, Deerling, Mirajane and Chris…" Shelmet said

"I'll admit it… You guys did pretty good this time." Pancham said as Mirajane Began blooming with energy.

"Even Pancham… and Shelmet?!" Mirajane said as she stared to walk towards them.

"Ugh, keep your distance! You're still so annoying!" Pancham said

"Don't misunderstand, ok?" Shelmet said

"Just because you did good this time doesn't make us firend or anything!" Pancham said

"There you go again!" I said "Deep down you want to be friends, don't you? I know you do! Just give them some time Mirajane we all got our own speed of change." I said

"What in the-! Of course we don't! This is why Mirajane is so annoying!" Pancham said

"Ah, the happy smiling faces of children. Don't you love seeing them, Vice principal? This must be the best class you've had the pleasure of teaching… isn't it?" Simpour said

"O-of course, Mr principal…" Watchog said with some fear in his voice as we all enjoyed a bit of free time and then classes begin after some time.

 **THAT TWICE SIMPOUR HAS SAVED BLAZE LIFE! MAYBE SHE ALSO A SECRET AGENT OF … ZEUS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?**

 **-DO YOU WANT SOME LUNCH?**

 **YES! HAVE SOME SERIOUS CRAVING FOR A BACON PANCAKES!**

 **-IS THAT STILL A THING?**

 **I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOOK IN THE WORLDS**

 **-TRUE WELL LETS GO!**

… **WRITER HAS LEFT THE COMPUTER FOR BACON PANCAKES( also if i re light the fire of bacon pancakes i blame facebook)**


	14. Chapter 14

"All right school out. Let's go to the plaza. We've gotta find Ampharos and give him back that crystal ball of his!" Mirajane said as she grab her bag

"Yeah." I said as I got my bag "Do you think he be at the plaza like I asked?"

"I hope so." Mirajane said as we began walking towards town.

"might as well see if he stays there or his sense of direction leads us to trouble."

"Bet an apple he there." Mirajane said

"Bet five apples that he not." I said

"ok then shake on it. winner get five apples from the loser." Mirajane said as we shook paws.

"fine we see in a few moments soon." I said "say Mirajane."

"yeah?" she asked.

"you woun't have by chance another scarf would you?" I asked

"No I only had two as far I know… "Mirajane said

"Oh well to bad if we had three Deerling could have wore the last one and we could have been and official scarf team." I said jokily

"Hahaha true. Why Scaft lord must I only have two than three?" she said joining along.

"if we ever find whoever left you with these cool scarf remind me to ask make more of these." I said.

"sure but it could take forever." She said.

"well I guess I have to stick to you like glue for a good while." I said "yeah…" I said as we keep on walking and I brought out the orb.

"Oh I know, Chris! I'm pretty sure I've seen an item like this for sale at kecleon's shop. We should go ask Kecloen about it! He might know something useful." Mirajane said

"If Ampharos not there then we ask but if he is then we ask Ampharos if he willing to tell us.

"ok." Mirajane said as walked for a while longer and reached the Plaza

"of course luck would have it that he not here." I said as I looked around.

"Yeah! time for plan two." Mirajane said as she pushed me towards Kecleon shop

"Welcome step right up!" kecloen said in his cheerful spirit

"Um… we actually didn't come to shop right now but to ask you to check something…" Mirajane said as I put the a round object on the table

"Oh! Why, if this isn't… A apple?" he asked

"Opps wrong item… oh here it is." I said as this time I was sure it was the orb

"a Connection Orb!" He said as he look at the real deal.

"A connection orb?" we asked

"Yes, yes. All Pokemon have bonds that link them to other, of course. Bonds of friendship, or even just acquaintance… Those bonds that link Pokemon together like that, can be seen as actual lines connecting pokemon in a connection orb like this one." He said

"Really? You can actually see the relationships between different Pokemon?!" I asked

"That right." If I might ask, did this orb perhaps come from our visitor this morning?" he asked

"Yeah. He dropped it before he left. He said his name was ampharos." I said begging to wonder if this was similar to a game I played before I came here.

"We wanted to give it back to him but we don't know where he went off to…" Mirajane said as we saw Raticate walk toward us " I thought you might have some idea, that's why we came to you, Kecleon."

"Ah, so that was the true identity of our odd visitor this morning… I thought so… But… I'm afraid that I have little better idea than you about where he might be now. I can tell you, however, that normally it is only shopkeepers like myself… or members of lively town's Society who carry Connection Orbs." He said

"What? The expedition Society?!" Mirajane said quickly

"Oh, hey! If you're looking for that Ampharos fellow…" Raticate said as he pointed towards a gate towards out of town we passed many times " I passed him a little while ago. Right near the village gate."

"Really? Thanks so much!" Mirajane said "Come on, Chris!" she said as pushed me towards the gate.

"ok let's go." I said as we saw a someone coming this way

"Ah! Pops!" Mirajane said as she realized who it was

"Oh if it isn't Mirajane…" Carracosta said "What're you doing out here, child?"

"We're looking for someone." Mirajane said "Hey, pops… Have you seen a tall yellow Pokemon staggering around here?"

"A staggering yellow Pokemon…?" Carracosta said as he thought about it a moment. "Well, now that you mention it… There was someone a bit like that… I passed him on my way back from the Oran Orchard… Let me see… Ah, yes. I'm sure he was headed toward Poliwrath River. Was he? Thanks, pops! Don't tell me you're thinking of going to Poliwrath River after him?!" he said realizing where we were going with this. "I forbid it! That's no place for children! Poliwrath River is den of a bunch of real rough Pokémon… The three Poliwrath Brothers! It's Dangers to wander into a place like that!

"I-I understand, pops." Mirajane said a bit sad

"Do you really? I'm telling you not to go! I don't want to hear even a whisper about you going to a place like that! Not a one!" Carracosta said angry.

"I know! I know…" Mirajane said as she stayed quite till Carracosta was out of sight. "Boy, my old pops was sure against us going… But let's get going to Poliwrath River!" Mirajane said as she rose her head in looking towards the sky.

"yeah, we wanted to give Ampharos back his connection orb." I said

"And besides… there's something I've really got to ask him… So let's go!" Mirajane said

"Yeah let's move maybe for once we be lucky and the Pokémon we rescuing won't be near the end." I said

"You had to say it."Mirajane said as it took me a moment to realize what she meant.

"Well hay balls…" I said " well now that I curse this adventure might as well get plenty of supplies." I said as I went to the Deposit box and got my usual adventure kit. "well let's go!"I said as she nodded.

"You're not going to invite Deerling?" Mirajane asked as we reached the gate.

"Yeah. The more Pokémon that are missing the more likely that Carracosta will place the hints together." I said.

"hmmm. Ok good point." She said as we walked towards this river dungeon

 **Floor 5**

"Look a deposit box!" I said as we reached the a clearing

"well that odd." Mirajane said

"What?" I asked

"Normally there is no Deposit box in the dungeons but lately ever since you came these been here." Mirajane said

"Well if normal or not we lucky right now that we have a small bag and it get filled fast." I said

"true you been super lucky with the items." Mirajane said

"well lucky or not these deposit boxes are fixing my bag from begging full." I said as I deposited some things.

"Well let's keep going ." Mirajane said

 **Floor 9**

"Hey look another door." I said " _Plus that means we on the last floor! :)_ " I thought as a small smile I showed on my face.

"Yeah let's see if this work…" Mirajane said "Open sensamy!" she said in a dramatic poses as she wait to see if the door.

"3… 2… 1…" I said as Mirajane got mad

"OH come on!" Mirajane said as the door did not open

"well your Password still does not work" I said laughing as I saw Mirajane got mad "Calm down you. If we fight now we might not be able to find Ampharos." I said as she calmed down.

"Fine but once we get some free time and we not exploring this is not over." She said angry

"ok!" I said with a bit of fright as we both began laughing for a bit.

"well let's go find him." I said as she nodded and we look for the last set of stairs as soon we saw them we both look at each other

"ready?" I asked

"ready." She said as we walked down the stairs

"Looks like we've come pretty far in…" Mirajane said "But we still haven't seen any sign of Ampharos, which means that… he must still be somewhere farther ahead of us."

"But we reached the end of the Dungeon." I said

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to keep going if we want to find out." Mirajane said ignoring what I previous said

"ok…" I said playing along with her

"Wra-a-a-a-a-ath!" we head some noise coming from nowhere "Poliwrath!

"whoa!" Mirajane as we back up a little

"This is our turf! Get out of here! Go home!" the pokemon said who came out

"Um, we're looking for a certain Pokemon…"Mirajane said as she got cut off

"Who cares! I am Poliwrath!" they said "The boss of poliwrath river!"

"No, you're not!"Poliwrath #2 said

"I'm poliwrath" Poliwrath #1 said"I'm the real boss of Poliwrath River!

"No, no you're not!" Poliwrath #3 said "I am Poliwrath! And I am the real boss of Poliwrath River!"

"… well this great…" I said in a wisper "Mirajane let them get distracted and we can walk away from here without a battle."

"They… seem to be fighting one another… yeah let's get out of here." Mirajane said as the Poliwrath Brother turned our way

"At any rate! We're the Poliwrath Brothers! You'd better be ready for our wra-a-a-a-a-a-a-ath!" they shouted

"Chris here they go!" Mirajane said as we got in position "They look pretty though, but there are only three of them! We can probably take them!"

"HA! I wouldn't be so confident!" they said in unsion "TO US! LOYAL POLIWG LACKEYS!"

"Wh-what…?" Mirajane said as the battle field began shaking as soon the shaking stop we heard a water noise from behind me

"Poli!" said a single poliwag

"… _a single poliwag made that much shaking…" I thought as I got off from the battle position._

"There are three of you and yet you seem to have only one lackey?" Mirajane asked outloud

"W-we don't have to take lip from you! Wra-a-ath! Take out WRA-A-A-A—ATH!" they said as we quickly got in battle position.

 **Poliwrath 1-2, 4-1, 6-2 left to right- top to bottom.(I will only do this for boss battle not every battle as you noticed so far) *second alliance is Electro ball and Razor leaf**

 **Poliwag 5-1**

 **Mirajane 2-4**

 **Me 4-4**

Trun one

I move up while Mirajane used razor leaf on poliwag. Two poliwrath used Bulk up while one of them used. Poliwag used water gun on Mirajane and we got lucky and payback emera activated and knock him down to one.

"Lucky me." Mirajane said

Turn two

I used Electro ball on the poliwarth infront of me while Mirajane quickly tackled poliwag and knocking him out.

"Good one!" I shouted as the Poliwraths used Bulk up again.

Turn three

"Mirajane Alliace!" I shouted as she quickly came to my aid and we aimed at one of the Poliwrath. Two of the boliwrats used bulk up again while the one we attacked used protect

"shoot." I said as Mirajane was in no position to attack someone else.

Turn four

"ok let try this again! Alliace!" I shouted as mirajane quickly dash behind another Poliwrath

The Poliwrath fartest away from us used bulk yet again to my annoce while the Poliwrath we attacked use protect and the precious Poliwrath used Round!

Turn Five 

"will you stop that!" I shouted as I accidently punched the procted Poliwrath "darn it." I said as the two Poliwraths next to me switch their moves like last time while the far Poliwrath moved on closer

Turn six

"well you're not protected this time." I said with a evil Grin as Mirajane knew where I was going with this

"Alliace!" we shouted as we attack the Poliwrath and knocked him out.

While the other two Poliwraths usedthe old two moves

Turn seven

" _boy you three are boring." I thought_ as I used electro ball on the Poliwrath who did not have protect while Mirajane used razor leaf on him also as we knock him out.

"Two down one left to go!" Mirajane said as I nodded. As the last left Poliwrath used pound on me

Turn eight

"well you last one left." I said in an evil crackle. As he had some fear in his face "Ready Mirajane!" I shouted as she nodded.

"Alliace!" we shouted as she ran towards the last Poliwrath and attacked it. while Poliwrath used round on Mirajane

"Wrong choice." I said as I chuckled.

Turn nine

"let's do this!" I said as Mirajane nodded and we attacked Poliwrath and manage to knock it out

 **Story time finally!(SERIOUS GAME WHY DID YOU DO THAT! SERIOUS THAT TACIT IS BS! WELL AT LEAST YOU LET ME ATTACK ONE EACH ROUND…)**

"W-we did it!" Mirajane shouted "Now's our chance to get past them!" she shouted as she ran off.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted as I walked up to her noticing a Poliwrath was still conscious

"Watch out, CHRIS!" Mirajane shouted as I trun around and face the Poliwrath

"THAT IT!" I shouted as I felt my energy charging up plenty and used a electro ball on it. "DON't you dare sneak up on me after I won!" I shouted as I took a deep as I saw a certain pokemon we were looking for charging in.

"The Dashing Wanderer had appeared! Ampharos… is on the scene…" he said as he noticed he was late

"A-Ampharos!" Mirajane shouted

"That was quite the sticky spot you were in. My, my, my. We cannot let our guards down, now can we!" Ampharos said angry

"Ampharos, you're actually here! Thank goodness! We've been looking for you, you know!" Mirajane said as Ampharos calmed down

"Oh? For little old me?" Ampharos asked as he relied something" You're the children from the village. What reason could you have to search for me?"

"Ah… But before you answer that… Tell me, where in the world are we?" Ampharos said as I faceplamed myself.

"Huh?!" Mirajane asked

"I'm quite sure I was having a look around the village… but somehow I ended here, before I even knew what had happened!" he said

"Mirajane lead the way." I said as she nodded.

 **Night time at the village big tree.**

"… mm—hmm, mm –hmm. So you came running after me just to return that Connection Orb?" Ampharos asked

"Yup." Mirajane said "We had a harder time finding you than I tought we would, but I'm glad we did."

"My, my, my! How remiss of me." Ampharos said" imposing such a burden on young children!"

"Hey ampharos… Are you part of the Expedition Society?" Mirajane asked

"… No, I am not." Ampharos said

"… Huh?" I asked "Y-you're not…?"

"Right. Ahh, that's too bad… I'd heard that Expedition society members carry Connection Orbs like that one, so… Well, I just thought that maybe…" Mirajane said depressed

"Do you perhaps want to join the Expedition society?" Ampharos asked

"… _what?" I thought to myself_

"Yeah!" Mirajane said as she quickly cheered up." I definitely want to! Getting to go all over the world and meet all kinds of different Pokemon… And then someday, maybe I could even help out with… completing the World Map in the Expedition Society's Nexus! That's my real dream!"

"And a fine one it is!" Ampharos said "I think it is a positively splendid dream!"

"I know, right!" Mirajane said "It'd be the coolest thing ever! But… But everyone I know says the same thing… They all tell me it's impossible. They all say I can't do anything about it, because I'm still just a kid…"

"True. I certainly have heard that children cannot join the Expedition Society My, my, my. I wonder who decided a thing like that, hmm?" Ampharos said"But still… Perhaps as a Junior member of the Expedition Society…"

" _yeah who the idiot to knock out a huge amount of useful and potent Pokémon." I thought_

"There may be something you could do to aid them even now!" Ampharos said

"Wha-?" we said together

"My, my, my! I guess that settles it!" Ampharos said "Here, ill give you these!" Ampharos said as he passed us a Junior Expedition Badges And Junior Expedition bags And junior Expedition Gadgets! "First off: Junior Expedition Badges a bag full of them! Proof of your membership in the Expedition Society! As junior members only of course. And your Junior Expedition Bags! Exclusive bags that hold many items, only carried by Expedition Society members! And Junior members, of course. And finally, Junior Expedition Gadgets! And junior members, too, of course." Ampharos said in a pose

" _wait if it not only bosses that can hire new Pokémon without permission… I wonder if he actually." I thought_

"But even if you are only junior members, you can do fine work for the society. One of the most important tasks that the Expedition society undertakes is… Investigating problems Pokémon bring to their notice and helping to find a solution. So you two can put on those Junior Expedition Badges…. And help carry out expeditions for the good of other Pokemon. You may discover Pokemon out in the world who are suffering from some worries.

"I get it! Then all we need to do is find a way solve their problems!"Mirajane said

"Yes, solve their problems, and you will also create connections with those Pokémon. And that's where your Junior Expedition Badges come in again. Hr-rmm. That's getting to be a mouthful, so I'll leave off the *Junior* from now on.I hope that you noticed that I gave you not just two, but many Expedition Badges? Give an Expedition Badge to a Pokémon you'd like to ally with… And in the future, you'll be able to go on adventures together! Go on building allies, and the expedition Society itself will grow in force! By the by, I shall also entrust you children with a new Connection Orb. You have the expedition Gadgets that I gave you earlier?" Ampharos asked as we grab two of them from the bag.

"Yeah." i said

"Why don't you try fitting the Connection orb into the Gadget?" Ampharos said as we put in the orb on the device.

"Whoa! Is this a map?!" Mirajane asked."it it, isn't it?

"Oh come on where was this when we need it!" I shouted in angry as I pulled out my map. "Did I serious buy this for only two days!"

"… Mirajane Indeed it is. An expedition Gadget can be triggered by firring it with a Connection Orb. And it can show you much more than just a map. It will also let you view the ties between Pokemon and check your Expedition list. You can also register you team name using it." Ampharos said as I felt something tugging the back of my head saying _use this name …_

"Team name?" Mirajane asked

"Yes. What do you think? Wouldm't you like to register a name for your very own expedition team?" Ampharos said

"Hey, Chris… What kind of name do you think is good?" Mirajane asked

"… I think I know how about …" I said as I told her the name.

"Yeah it sound Great!" Mirajane said as she nodded

 **Well what could be this name that our team will have. Maybe if something you have tell me during this week. Yes I giving you a week to give me a name or I use the one I think about right now. Other wise I see you all in a week of this upload**


	15. Chapter 15

**WELL I GUESS THEY HAVE TO USE MY NAME. OH WELL I GUESS THAT MEANS HEY CAME YOU COME OVER HERE FOR A BIT?**

 **YEAH?**

 **I NEED YOU TO PASS A MESSAGE TOWARDS BLAZE TELEPATH.**

 **WHAT IS IT?**

 **I NEED YOU TO PASS THIS NAME… GOT IT?**

 **SURE I GUESS THAT WORK EVEN WITH THE FAVOR GOD ASKED**

 **THANKS … WELL READERS TIME TO DO YOU R PART AND ENJOYTHE STORY HOPEFULLY**

 **A NEW MEMBER JOINS**

" the BLAZING HOPE(the capital is there just in case it mention in the story with word hope in the same sentence. Other wise it all lowercase)" I said

"The Blazing hope… Yeah, the Blazing hope, huh? Yeah I like it! Thanks Chris! Let's try putting it in…" Mirajane said as she put in the name "All right! That's that!"

"All set, are you?" Ampharos said "well then, my young friends, I hope you will use your expedition Gadgets wisely… to help the many unfortunate Pokemon that you find in the world around you!"

"Th-thank you so much, Ampharos! But… wait, why did you have all this stuff on you, Ampharos?" Mirajane asked "And how come you know so much about the Expedition Society?"

"Ho ho hoh! You'd really like to know? Why hide it? The truth is that I am really-" Ampharos said as Mirajane cut him off

"Not that it matters! I'm super pumped even to get act like a junior member! This is it! Starting tomorrow, we'll do our best as Junior Expedition Society members!" Mirajane said as both me and Ampharos sighed. "we're definitely gonna show—" Mirajane said remembering who else was there

"Um… Chris? Y-you do want to be Junior Expedition Society member with me, right?"

"Ah… Do i?" I asked myself

"Yeah! I knew you'd agree! Thanks, Chris!"

" _*sigh* Pushy as usual… but I guess that's ok." I thought to myself as I just shook my a head a bit before I gave a smile_

"As soon as school's out tomorrow let's go on our first expedition! We're Junior Expedition Society members at La-a-a-a-a—ast!" Mirajane said I knew where she was going with this.

"Ok then!" I said as we posed.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done. It's getting rather late, and your parents must be worried, Trundle on home now." Ampharos said

"Yeah, we will! Thanks again for everything, Ampharos! See you later! Bye-bye!" Mirajane said as she walked away

 _ **Normally we would have left this but I think I be able to milk out some info**_

"I see you tomorrow Mirajane!" I said as I waved my paw.

"Wait your not coming along?" Mirajane asked

"Well you might know lot's of the Expedition Society but I don't so I going to ask Ampharos a few things." I whispered towards her.

"Oh ok… I guess I see you tomorrow then." Mirajane said as she waved her goofbye and headed home.

"Ho ho ho… They really do make some sweet kids…" Ampharos said as I heard his bag making some Beeps. "Oh? A message for me?" he said as he pulled out his gadget.

"Chief… Chief, you there? Can you hear me?" a voiced asked

"I hear you loud and clear, Dedenne." Ampharos said as he turn around and did not noticed I was there.

"What a relief! I've been trying to get through for ages! I'm glad I finally reached you… because…" the voice said as I heard him take a deep breath. "I HAVE TO ASK—WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?! WANDERING OFF ALONE LIKE THAT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO BRING SOMEONE WITH YOU?! COUNTLESS TIMES! OVER AND OVER AND OVER!" I heard the voice shouth as Ampharos began to look dissy

"Please! Dedenne, take pity!" Ampharos said "If you keep yelling like that, I think my head will split!"

"Oh sorry about that." I heard the voice said as it calmed down "Do you at least know where are now?"

"Serene village."Ampharos said as he began lauging.

"Wh-what? Serene village? That's amazing!" You actually managed to arrive at your goal all by yourself?! Even a broken clock is right twice a day, but this is—it's practically a miracle!" the voice said in disbelieve.

"My, my, my, How little you think of me." Ampharos said with disapointement.

"well, how is it? How do things look there?" the voice saaid

"They look… perfectly peaceful." Ampharos said

"What?! Really? Then do you think the information we got was wrong?"

"I cannot say anything for certain. I'll just say that I've checked it out, and there doesn't seem to be any more to learn here. I'll be heading back home soon." Ampharos said

"That's… well, it's a bit of a letdown, really" Dedenne said "But I understand, sir. I don't imagine you'll be able to make it back directly, but take care on your way. Until we see you, then." He said as it sound the call cut off.

"A letdown, hmmm? I suppose it might seem that way to some. But I'm still glad that I came…" Ampharos said "serene villaege… It is a good place, I think. And the stars look positively stunning from out here. Surely such peace is for the best. And if we are to protect it… We may have quite the task on our hands."

"What are you taking about." I said grabbing his attention.

"you heard all of that." Ampharos said as he turned around.

"Yup I was going to ask you about something but I got to ask you what was that tip you got." I asked

"I knew one day this thing would have cause me trouble" Ampharos said sighing

"cut the act and tell me what was the problem you and this Dedenne talked about" I said

"fine you win that much." Ampharos said "well before I tell you anything can you guess what position I take?" he asked

"Chief a.k.a. Boss of the Expedition society." I said as he nodded.

"I guess you can call me that…" Ampharos said as he thought of something for a while. "well the little info I knew was they say their a evil pokemon out here doing some evil actions. These evil actions were truning Pokemon into stone."

"What!" I shouted.

"Keep it down." Ampharos said as I put my paws on my mouth "please do us a favor and don't tell anyone." He said

"I do that but if the news come along I tell someone I can trust here that it might be someone from our village." I said sighing.

"ok deal any more questions?" he asked as I asked him many things.

"well thanks for answering all of that Ampharos let's pretend we never had this meeting at least for a while." I said as he nodded and began walking home. "If anything comes out I call dedenne on this thing!" I said

"Thanks! I trust you things on this end." he said as he began walking the same direction as me. "bye the way do you know if there hotels around here?"

"Yeah Deerling showed me one when she showed me the full town." I said as I showed him where it was." I guessing you still staying for a while?" I asked

"Yeah…" he said as we reached the hotel.

"Well you take care of yourself you said your secret and I say mine." I said as I told him mine. "Don't tell anyone I fully trusting you on this." I said as he noded. "let's keep this only between us two not a single mention to this to anyone yet. Well I see you around then." I said as I ran off towards home

 **The next moring**

"ah a decent night sleep. I going to need it if me and Mirajane are going to do this all the way." I said as I got the new bag and moved all the items towards it. "well I guess I can leave this here with everything else." I said as I put the paper to the hiding spot with the jewel and the old piece of paper. "well it official this paper won't be read unless I go to the hospital." I said as I chuckled to myself "well no matter what I time to get out of here." I said as o went outside and had a normal routine up to this point. Get out of house, Mirajane says hello, I go to class and learn some other things from this world. As the class end

"School out!" Mirajane said with the same cheer as always "Let's go to the plaza! Let's start our junior Expedition Society work right away!" she said as I nodded

"well first thing first we might want to consider talking to everyone in town." I said

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"for this orb to have more connections." I said as she thought of it for a moment.

"Yeah you right!" Mirajane said as we walked around school talking to everyone even if it was just a hello. As soon we talked to everyone left towards the plaza

"…Oh!" Mirajane said as we saw Ampharos crashing around town."ampharos! Are you Ok?" she asked as Ampharos crashed right next to us.

"Y-yes… I will survive…I recognize that voice. You're those children from the village…?"

"Yep…" I said

"And wanting to start our first expedition as Junior Expedition Society members! " Mirajane said ending my sentence

"were you really? Well, do your best." Ampharos said as he remembered something. "Ah… But wait! I am recalled to the fact that I never did explain how to use that Connection Orb. Silly me, forgetting to explain the most essential of the whole process, Indeed! So if you'll allow me… I will now explain how… to use your new Connection Orb properly!" Ampharos said as he posed. "First, I'd like you to start by taking out your expedition Gadgets." Ampharos said as we took out our Expedition Gadgets. "Do open your Gadget, if you'd be so kind. You have the connecetion Orb in there, Don't you?" Ampharos said as we bagan messing around with the device with with and eventually came out getting ready to recuse Sylveon.

"You'll find that you can now wisit the Foreboding Forest from the village gates. Good luck on your expeditions, Then!" Ampharos said

"Yeah! Thanks, Ampharos!" Mirajane said. "All right! This is the real deal! Chris, let's do this!" she said as I nodded.

"Ok ready when you are." I said.

"Ok." Mirajane said

"Well let's get our bags ready to do this." I said as we splited up for a moment. "Five minutes till we meet at the gate!" I shouted as I went to get our bags ready to save Sylveon.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Ok ready?" I asked

"Yeah!" Mirajane said

"well let's go!" I said as I brought out the connection orb to use the map. "Ok this way!" I said as I pointed out of the gate and began running.

"Hey Chris wait for me!" Mirajane shouted as she ran after me.(now then these dungeons that are not full story mode I will just skip writing.)

 _ **This is going to be doing when I off exploring a dungeon**_

 **Foreboding forest: max floors 8**

 **-rescue mission: sylveon Expedition floor 4**

"Sylveon where are you!" I shouted as we reached the designated floor for the request

"She shouted be somewhere near here." Mirajane said as we walked around

"I know she has to but the question is where." I said as she walked around a bit more. As we looked around we eventually saw a pokemon that looked very similar to the picture we saw. "Sylveon!" I shouted as she look toward us

"Oh, you saved me!" Sylveon shouted as she ran toward us. " I get lost all the time… and this time was no exception. I went… *Oh no! Where am I?*" Sylveon said as she showed a face of fright for a while then went back happy. "Again… Thank you so much!" She said I saw my bag start glowing

"What this?" I asked myself as I brought out The Connection Orb and my expedition Gadget. As I connected both objects I saw that that me and Sylveon got connected. Along with two other pokemon getting connected at the same time. "Amazing!" I said as I Sylveon looked at the object.

"Ah so you're a Junior Expedition Society members." She said.

"Yeah." I said as I nodded. "well let's get you out of here." I said as I pulled out a Escape orb.(you are forced to leave the dungeon as soon you complete the first mission.)" well ready to get out of here?" I asked

"Yeah." Mirajane said.

"Ready." Sylveon said

"Ok then let's get out of here." I said as I crushed the orb and teleported us out of here. As soon we were beginning to get teleported I saw my vision getting burly.

"Oh hey we back at town." I said as soon I could see again were we at.

"Frist time using an Escape orb?" Sylveon asked

"Yeah." I saying shaking my head a bit as she giggled "That going to take some used to it. well catch Sylveon." I said as I passed her an Expedition Gadget.

"oh this is one of the Expedition Gadgets I hear of?" She asked

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"I gladly take this." She said as she smiled. "Hope you take me next time you both go out."

"I would like that." Mirajane said

"Same." I said

"Well, you two tomorrow then." Mirajane said

"ok see you tomorrow." Sylveon said as she walked into town and explored the place.

"Oh, would you look at that! You saved Sylveon, did you?" Ampharos said as he walked up toward us.

"Yeah mission Complete!" I said with a large smile.

"You did a fine job! And by the way, when you saved Sylveon… did you happen to notice anything curious about your connection orb, hmm? That might also require… a bit of an explanation from me!" Ampharos said

"Please don't I brought out the gear when I saw my bag glowing." I said

"Oh then you saw how you got connected?" Ampharos said "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does… hmm ." I said as I thought of something"… _maybe I use that on future adventure I have back in the human world."_

"Once you complete and expedition to fulfill some request that you've accepted… the network that connects you to other Pokemon will grow larger and larger."

"I think I get it! And then I can take requests from those new pokemon I'm connected to!" Mirajane said

"Percisely!" we shouted

"I believe that you two can take it from here, can't you? Do your best on behalf of the Expedition Society!"

"We will! Thanks again, Ampharos! Chris! I think we've learened all of the tricks to going on Expeditions now. Let's do our best as Junior Expedition Society members!" Mirajane said

"But can I ask a favor?" I asked

"What?" Mirajane asked

"Can we just do one dungeon per day?" I asked

"Why?" Mirajane asked

"That way we can rest well and have plenty of energy when we go the next day." I said

"ok then." Mirajane said " I see you tommmorow then."

"Ok good-bye Mirajane!" I said as I saw her heading home." _Thank heaven that she accepted that excuse I want to see if I am able to learn control that energy brust I been getting lately." I thought as I saw her getting out of view._ "well now I need to see If I can find a private area to train while I here…" I tought as I head towards the big tree. "Let's see I got quarter a day to find the way back clearing I drop in and it seems like a good place to train." I said to myself as I walked out of town and looked for the clearing. After spending some time looking for the place that I woke up at I couldn't find it.

"well if anything it good about this map I bought I can mark on this."I said as I brought out my map and mark the map at the places I went.

"ok time to head back to the village now maybe I be lucky and find it another time." I said as I quickly put everything in my bag. "I find you one day and maybe you have clues to my past." I said as I walked back to town.

 **WELL IT SEEMS BLAZE IS ON THE HUNT TO FIND WHERE HE STARTED THIS POKEMON ADVENTURE. IF HE LUCKY HE FIND IT OR MAYBE NOT. I WON'T BE THE ONE WHO SPOILS THIS HUNT OF HIS. ALSO WHEN WILL HE EVERY SERIOUSLY READ THAT PAPER. MAYBE IT A GOOD THING THAT HE NEVER READ IT SO FAR… WELL GOOD LUCK WHERE YOU LIVE READERS! HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD WEEK. NOW THEN BEFORE I FORGET SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED RECENTLY, LONG STORY SHORT I GOT SICK AND WAS NOT ABLE TO WRITE**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 6 STILL?**

Normal rotunie. Said a few things to myself, went to school with Mirajane, and learn a few more Poké facts around here.

"See you!" deerling said

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Mirajane said

"Bye!" I shouted as we saw Deerling leave.

"Come on, Chris! Let's get going and do our best!" Mirajane said.

" _might as well add talking to everyone in the daily secdual."(this is when you can get missions from almost anyone so I do suggest you talk to everyone new in town if you have this game.) I thought._ As I nooded "Say Mirajane is it just me or has it getting warmer than usual?" I asked as I walked back to the town plaza.

"yeah it been getting warmer than usual." Mirajane said as we stayed quite till we reached town.

"Hy-krah!Hy-krah! Hy-krah!" we heard a voice say as we reached town. "You little Hawlucha maniacs, there!" as we learned the voice came from Hawlucha. "Listen up! I've been hearing the cheers of Hawlucha maniacs. Yeah, from all across the world, Oh yeah. The time has come for my slam schools to open! Hy-krah!Hy-krah!" Whenever you want to remember a move, come to Hawlucha's Slam school! Hy-krah! Hy-krah! Hy-krah!"

"It looks like there's a new shop open…" Mirajane said in surprise. "well let's check out the orb!" she said trying to change the subject."

"Ok." I said as I noticed a Unown in town. "Hey look it a Unown Z." I said as I pointed towards him and we walked up to him and began talking to him.

"I'm Unown Z. UNOWN Z! Getting sleepy.. *pant pant*" Mr. z said after we talked to him for a while

"I can show you a hotel where you can sleep for some time." Mirajane said

"Could you take me there?" Mr.z asked

"Sure." We said as we showed him the hotel and then walked around town talking to everyone.

"say Mirajane what over there?" I asked as ii look to a small island near the middle of the Lake.

"That is the Ancient Barrow." Lombre said as he walked up to us. "It's been sealed off from access for years and years now. So look, my little friends… You don't want to open those doors… and accidentally go inside. You hear me? Once you go in there… something really scary will happen!" he said as he walked away

"… well that was odd." I said as Mirajane nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot to thank Espurr for what she did. Do you know where she lives?" I asked as she nodded.

"I can show you the way." Mirajane said.

"Thanks I like that." I said as we walked towards her house and noticed she was the only one of all our school friends that lived in the same area as us.

"Espurr are you home?" I asked as I knowcked on the door.

"Hello Chris, Mirajane." Espurr said as she open the door.

"hello Espurr." I said in surprise as I looked around.

"Surprised to find me here? Well, this is my home." Espurr said "I live here on my own."

"well I just wanted to thank you for what you did last time. Espurr." I said as she nodded.

"You're welcome." Espurr said with a smile." If that all I see you two tomorrow."

"ok." We said as we walked out "see you tomorrow."

"Well how about we go to the café?" I said

"Why?" Mirajane said

"Kangaskhan who works there works also with the Exprdition Society." I said

"Really. Let's go!" she said as we walked towards the café

"I heard the news, you know?" Kangaskhan said as we walked in.

"What news?" I asked

"So you're with the Expedition Society now, are you?" good luck with that! If that's the case you'll be getting lots of rewards coming in here. I'm sure of it. We're always getting deliveries in here from Pokemon wanting to say thanks! So, if you see a pokemon wanting to reward you in your connection orb… then come straight here, and I sure you'll find your reward waiting for you! " he said

"Really thanks." Mirajane said as she got cursios about it.

"you talk to Kangaskhan while I see if there any more missions here?" I said as she nodded.

"sure." Mirajane said as she began asking Kangaskhan a few thing about the expedition Society (that name will be the death of me all I have to write this over and over. :P)

"Can we talk? Please!" Azumarill asked as I passed her.

"sure." I said as I talked to azumarill for a while

"It was really fun! Can we do this again?" she said as I nodded.

"Sure I like it" I said

"Oh do you know my son Azurill?" she asked

"No." I said as she showed me her son in a picture and began to talk about her son.

"well ready to go Chris?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure I see you later Azumarill." I said as I waved her goodbye.

"Bye!" she said as me and Mirajane walked towards the gate. "ok then let's see if anyone need help on." I said as I brought out my Expedition Gadget.( can I just call it E. instead of Expedtion please?)

"look at that Vulpix needs help." Mirajane said as I look around the request board.

"I lost something that means a lot to me." The request said as it showed we need to go to the Cave of Training Floor 2

"Well if I did not know any better I say that Ampharos is testing us on the first few quest." I said as I heard someone sneeze out there somewhere.

"…" Mirajane said as she looked toward the source of it. "Maybe but hey a Mission is a mission." Mirajane said as I nodded.

"OK let's grab our supplies and you know the rest." I said as we walked to the deposit box. "hey where did this come from?" I asked as I pulled out a bag out.

"Look it from Ampharos." Mirajane said as she pointed towards a note.

"Hey you're right." I said as I looked towards it "it says that these are for when we do more Missions." I said as I open the bag and saw five Escape orbs. "these always be a few Escape orbs in here so we can give them to whoever we meet in the dungeos."

"that be useful that way we can stay in the dungeon and train a little more." Mirajane said as I thought what she was talking about.

"Yeah your right!" I said as I keep on grabing my supplies. " _plus this means I be able to explore the world more and find where i began this." I thought as I moved the map somewhere safer._

 _ **Hey this is a better explanation that nothing because in the game they the Pokémon just escape and you can decided not to**_

 **Cave of Training: max floors 6**

 **-precious memory rescue (Hey better than Finders keepers): Vulpix floor 3**

"Oh Chris before I forget." Mirajane said as I looked towards her. "Kangaskhan said we can use the E.G. to call for other Pokémon we meet and have gold relationships."

"really?" I asked

"Yeah." Mirajane said as she pulled out here E.G. "look on how I do it." Mirajane said as she pulled it out and typed a few things. "Give it a moment." She said as I heard the start ringing.

"Hello Sylveon here." I heard her voice come out from the device.

"Hello Sylveon it me Mirajane and Chris. do you want to come with us and go on a dungeon?" Mirajane asked

"Sure. I be there in a moment. Meet you at the plaza gate." She said as I heard the device got cut off.

"That amazing." I said as Mirajane put the device away.

"That why I wanted to join the E. society." Mirajane said

"I wonder what other amazing things they have." I said as I thought what they have as I saw Syveon heading this way.

"Oh hello Sylveon." I said

"Hello Chris and Mirajane you both ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, Let's go." Sylveon said as she warp us with her Ribbions.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh you nobody told you yet?" Sylveon asked as I nodded. "Well I don't want to brag but these ribbions of mine are used to calm down many Pokémon I walk with." She said

"Really?" I asked as I felt her warp me again with her ribbons. As she did I felt many worries clear from my body. "you're right." I said calmed as I saw her smile.

"You know I usually only do this for those who I can fully trust?" She said as we walked towards our mission

"Well it a honor that you trust us with this amazing power of yours." I said as I saw her smile

"Thanks." She said as we walked on forward. " so what the mission this time?"

"oh that right we forgot to tell you… we were asked to find something that Vulpix lost in the Training dungeon." Mirajane said

"oh ok let's go." Sylveon said as she let of us and ran

"Hey wait for me!" I shouted as we ran towards the dungeon.

 **Floor 2**

"Huh? What this?" I said as I pulled out my E. gadget. As it began beeping

"oh that." Mirajane said "I learned that their might be other Pokémon in the dungeons that also come from outside. If it senses a Pokémon who does not want to fight like all the other pokemon in here then it warns us when we on the same floor and the closer we get to them the beeping get a bit faster."

"Oh not the beeping system again!" I said as I faceplam myself.

"What wrong?" Sylveon asked as she came down the stairs

"Noting serious." I said "The way this device works it like something I use to have to find gems but that thing was so annoying I wished I got the arrow version with the beeping than just beeps."

"Oh…" Sylveon asked.

"well let's find this pokemon so I don't have to keep hearing that beeping." I said as they noded.

"Yeah even I find that annoying." Sylveon said.

"What?" I asked laughing. "The queen who makes pokemon calm can get annoyed also?" I said as Sylveon understood where I was going with this.

"Hahaha. I not that much of the queen yet. I am more like a stundent." She said

"Well student or not I hope you fully master this skill of yours." I said as Mirajane nodded

"Thanks I make sure to keep learning to master these ribbons when we outside." Sylveon said

"Ok I hope you show us how good you become after you learn to fully control it." I said as we walked on to find this mystery pokemon.

"Ok I will." Sylveon said. "I hope you two keep cheering me on all the way."

"We will don't you worry about that. We are the greatest of friends after all." I said as I looked at Mirajane "Ain't that right? We cheer her on till she becomes the best of the best?" I asked

"Yeah he right." Mirajane said

"Ahhh… thanks you two." Sylveon said as she hugged us.

"Just don't be one of those pokemon who forget her old friends once you get stronger." I said as she nodded

"Hey look that that must be the Pokémon who the ally here." I said as we broke the hug and looked at what I was talking about.

 _Blazing hope Greeted the traveling Chansey and compared notes with it. Chansey looked satisfied!_

"well thanks Chansey." I said as she gave us some apples and Oran berry's

"Have a safe trip together!" she said as I saw my bag glowing.

"You to Chansey." Mirajane said

"Do you want to get out of here Chansey?" I asked

"Yes please." Chansey said

"Here you go." I said as I passed here a E. gadget and a escape orb. "I think you know what to do?" I asked as she nodded and crushed the Orb.

"See you back in town." She said as we all waved good-bye and hear d the beeping stop

"Thank Arceus that over!" I said as they nodded." Well not sure about you two but how about we eat these snacks she gave us?"

"Ok." Mirajane said as I passed around the snacks. After eating them we decieded to head to the next floor.

 **Floor 3**

"ok two for two." I said as I remember why we were here." now let's look for Vulpix treasure."

"Ok." They said as we walked around the floor.

"Hey look at that." I said as we reached the last rom in the floor.

"Is that?" Mirajane asked as we went to an object in the middle of the room

"Yeah it is." I said as I pick it up and saw Vulpix name on it.

"Well once we get out of here let's give this to Vulpix at the café." Mirajane said

"Why the café?" I asked

"Long story short Kangaskhan in our village is the one who send the item to the owner If he/she in another village." Mirajane said

"Oh ok." I said "well let's keep going down the dungeon and train a little." I said as they nodded.

 **End results**

 **Me: level 14(pick up the pace Blaze!)**

 **Mirajane: level 16(question does the parner you have always have higher level rate than you? This has happen every time I played this game that my partner has higher level at some point)**

 **Sylveon: level 19**

"Well thanks for coming today." I said as I waved Syvleon bye.

"see you later!" she said as she walked out of the café.

"Bye!" Mirajane said as she turned in Vulpix item.

"Well that that." I sad as I walked out of the café.

"Say chris where you going?" Mirajane asked as I walked out.

"head towards the tree and rest for a bit before I head home." I said as she nodded.

"oh ok then I see you tomorrow I going to do some things." She said as she walked off some direction

' _ok then time to look for that spot again." I thought as I quickly ran out of town and look for the spot again." well the good thing is thanks to Ampharos gave us these escape orbs each day." I thought as I was able to search for a longer time. As I looked around I was able to only find a river_

"Ah perfect !" I said as I mark out the area I searched and found the river on the map. "Now let's see… If I remember this right I frist woke up near a mountain and it was a waterfall making the lake… and according to this map I closer to the lake if I go north." I said to myself as noticed the mountain range was north of here and I rolled up the map. "Ok I got about two hours left before it night time…" I said as I looked up." Well if I kick this up search to full speed I might be able to reach the lake this way!" I shouted to myself as I ran toward upstream to see if I mange to find the lake. As I ran about two hours I finally mange to see the lake." Ok thank Zeus!" I shouted as I saw what was up ahead. "This is just what I needed." I shouted as I began noticing some familiar sights. "Half a hour helf." I said as I looked up and saw the sun was starting to set. Ok now let's see here." I said as I quickly stop and mark the map on the river path I was on. "I am about here so that means… I should take this path here and ran back to the village so I know the way back." I said as I put a sticker on where I was and saw the sticker Klceon put on.


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning Chris. You up and moving yet?" Nuzleaf asked as I woke up "Borrow a moment of your time? If you don't mind." He said as he walked in the house "Fact is, see I'm gonna have to leave you here on your own again for a bit… I'm mighty sorry about it. but something cropped up that I just can't ignore. So could I count on you to watch over the house while I'm away again? Just for a day. I figure you're prey used to life here now, Chris and you'll be all right." He said as I nodded "That so? That's a load off my mind, sure enough. Then I'll be heading out now. Sorry, and I do thank you. If you need help just holler at Carracosta next door. I'll tell him so before I go. Oh, and… be on the lookout for them Beheeyem as well. Then I'll be off." He said before I could talk

"… sure I stay here for as long they don't attack…" I said to myself as I did my usually thing as I woke up. As soon I was over with all of that I started to head outside as I heard a voice.

"Chris! Good morni-i-ing!" she said as I walked out. "Morning, Chris!"

"Morning Mirajane." I said

"Let's go to school! Race you there!" she said as we ran towards the north side of the plaza.

"Frist to the Front plaza wins!" I said as I quickly ran past her.

"Haha! I win!" I said as I stoped.

"You cheated!" she said as she arrived.

"I just took a risk and jump the cliff than running down the path." I said she tried to find something to still yell at me.

"fine…" Mirajane said as she sighed.

"Oh come let's move." I said as she nodded and began walking towards school. As we keep on walking I eventually told her what happened this morning

"Huh? You're watching the house on your own again today?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah." I said

"I see.." Mirajane said "I did see Nuzleaf come by to talk to my old pops this morning. So that's why! Oh in that case… You should totally come over to our place tonight! My old pops may be as stubborn as an Onix but, bot, does he know how to cook! You've gotta come!

"Sure." I said" _I hope she does not remember she owes me dinner."_

"All right!" Mirajane said "Oh and this pays that dinner I owe you."

"Darn it!" I said as she began laughing

 **After school**

"All right,compadres! Let's get outta here!" Pancham said as he walked away

"Bye-bye, Chris! Bye, Mirajane!" Goomy said

"See you later!" Deerling said

"Yeah see you tomorrow!" Mirajane said

"Bye see you both later" I said as I saw them walked back to the village.

"Come on, Chris! Let's try to fit in another expedition today before dinner!" Mirajane said as I nodded "Let's check out the orb!"

"But first let's do our regular things first." I said as she nodded. _"Just after I found the lake also… oh well I guess I can start buying supplies for tomorrow." I thought_ as we walked around the village.

 ** _For those who did not check the building in the school also this happen when I looked for random item spots and for new pokemon_**

"Huh huh huh… _Now's my chance! While the principal isn't here!_ Ahem! It is I, the principal of this school! I am a terribly important pokemon around here, don't you know! For what purpose could you possibly interrupt such as important, busy P-" Watchog said as he truned towards the door. "Huh?! When did you-?! Don't just sneak up on someone like that! Say something if you're standing there!" he said as we walked out of the room and walked towards the next building.

"Hmm, now where is the vice principal?" Audino asked

"We had a meeting set for this afternoon, but… There is no sign of the vice principal anywhere." Said Farfetch.

"Well just say you were looking for him and he was at the Principal office pretending to be the principal." I said as the nodded and me and Mirajane began to walk away from here. As soon we arrived to the gate of the school we saw that audino and farfetch began to walk out of the building and walked into the the principal office.

"let's pretend that never happen." Mirajane said as we walked towards the plaza.

"yeah…" I said as we walked around town and walking around and talking to everyone as everytually we went to the café and see you anyone new was there.

"ah Mirajane chris come here for a moment." Kangaskhan said as we walked to him.

"Vulpix got her item quickly and she even send a gift for you two." Kangaskhan said as he pulled up a box.

"Really? How did she get it so quick?" I asked

"we got our secret ways… well keep this up and maybe one day I give you two a free drink ." Kangaskhan said.

"Ok well keep you up for it." I said as I chuckled a bit. "Well thanks for delivering the item and we see you some other time." I said as me and Mirajane walked out of the café.

"Can I open it?" Mirajane asked

"Sure." I said as I saw her open the box and pull out some seeds and Tm.

"… here you take these." Mirajane said as she put the items back in the box and past it to me. "I consider you and the manager for these things." She said

"Me manager?" I asked.

"Yeah I leave you in charge of the Tm the anything else we share in half." She said

"Oh ok sure I take charge of the Tm and all the paperwork once we make it as full official rank of the E. society. I take care of any paper we might have that for the whole Blazing Hope." I said

"Thanks now then let's check that orb." Mirajane said as I nodded and check it out.

"Look there four of them." I said as we began accept them all. "Ok now let's see… let's take the longest Dungeon or the Hardest that way we can become stronget faster." I said as she nodded.

"Look at that!" Mirajana said as she noticed a request from Lillipup.

I want to reach that secret door! The request said

"The door we found!" we said at the same as we realized it was Poliwrath river.

"Ok let's do this!" Mirajane said

"Yeah let's try this." I said" And make it better that the longest dungeon we know with a request." Ok the let's see if Sylveon is avvablie I said as I pulled out my E. gadget and saw her Picture was lock. "What happen?" I asked

"oh that for those who have one of our Gadgets and are busy today we see their picture lock." Mirajane said

"Oh… Ok that I can understand." I said "Oh well I can't force anyone to come. _Plus I hope she doing what she really wants… plus if this was a game I fell like the developers just don't want a to huge of a lvl gap between any allies_ " I tought as I look over the list who else can join us. "Well let's try Vulpix." I said as Mirajane nodded.

"Hello Vulpix." I said as I hear her pick up her E. gadget

"Hello Vulpix here. Who is it?" I head her say

"Chris and Mirajane here." I said "I was hoping you could come along with us in a dungeon ." I said

"Oh ok I would like to come… I was heading to your village and thank you in person also." She said

"Really? By chance do you know where Poliwrath river that?"" I asked

"Yes… I right next to the dungeon right now." She said

"Perfect wait for us there we get there in a moment." I said

"Ok…" I heard her say as her phone hang up.

"Now then let's hurry I try to cover her from any water attacks." I said as I saw Mirajane nodded

"Now then let's then how does Lillipup know we going to do his Mission right now?" I asked

"I take care of that." Mirajane said as she got my E. gadget and did some things. "Ok now then let's head over there." She said as she passed it back

"What did you do?" I asked as we walked out.

"Oh I contacted someone from the E. society to tell Lillipup to meet us at the mission area

 **Poliwrath River: Max floors 9**

 **Locked door, lillipup floor 9**

 **Floor 9**

"Ok it official frist day as manger is the worst choose of dungeon." I said as I sat down as rested on a wall

"Yeah.. But at least you did cover for me." Vulpix said as I saw her tried.

"I so sorry about that Vulpix." I said with a sad voice.

"It's ok… Not to much harm done I still here right?" She said "Not everyone has the favorite dungeon just like you will have a rock dungeon and Mirajane will hate a fire Dungeon you must face your fears ." She said

"Well I guess your right about that." I said "Better to this mistake in a easy dungeon than some other dungeon that is harder." I said as I cheered up. "Thanks Vulpix."

"Oh by the way look what behind you." She said as I looked behind to see what she talking about.

"oh you got to be joking me serious!" I shouted as I saw the door was right behind me. As I heard Vulpix laugh a little.

"Are you serious? you did not see a huge door behind you when you sat down?" she asked

"Nope this dungeon was hard even for me!" I shouted as I saw her laugh a bit louder.

"well you did have to take double damage for me…" she said as she keep on laughing.

"… yeah I had to eat about 10-15 Oran berrys to keep myself alive here." I said as I pulled out my bag to show it was mostly empty except for some exlirs and apples. "I need to check the shop once we back home… and where the HAY is Mirajane and Lillipup?" I asked as I felt a leaf hit me on the head.

"You called?" Mirajane said as I saw Lillipup behind her.

"What the hay happen?" I asked

"That confusion lasted longer than normal…" she said

"And after that it took me a while to pick up your smell of oran berrys." Lillpup said

"… See what I told you Vlpix I smell like berrys to a… dog!" I said as I heard Vulpix laugh.

"Oh whatever Lillpup can you open the door please?" she asked

"sure move aside." He said as I stayed there. "… Chris can you move to the side?"

"I got him…" Mirajane said as she pushed me off the door and to the side.

"Ok then… Dondon. Pocolin. Donpocolin." He said as she sang the last three words.

"Are you serious?" I said as I saw the door open slowly. "… It official these door make no sense!" I shouted as I just hit my head on the wall.

"Well come on chris let's go so we can eat and you take a bath before you meet my dad for dinner." She said

"Fine let's go." I said as I walked pass the door and it came out found _HEADWATER HOLLOW!_

"Thank you for coming along with me!" Lillipup said as we saw the new area.

 **LEVEL 15 ME**

 **LEVEL 18 MIRAJANE**

 **LEVEL 14 VULPIX**

"Nice place now then let's head back to the village." I said

"It going to take a while to get back." Mirajane said

"no it not I learn a new skill with these Orb we got." I said as I pulled out a Escape orb and broke it. as I did I saw my vision becoming blurry just like last time as the effect stop I saw that all of us where back at the village.

"What!?" I heard Mirajane shout as she looked around. "I thought they only work in the dungeos!" she shouted.

"well you can use it in or near a dungeon to teleport you back to the last village you were at." I said _"nope really you can just use it to head back at any point…" I thought to myself keeping this to myself."_ well not sure about you Mirajane I going to do a few things and then head at your home." I said as I ran off to do some things.

 **Eventually at dinner time.**

"So GO-O-O-OD!" Mirajane shouted as I saw her do a backflip. "Man, pops your food really is the best! No one can top it!"

"Tch! Can't you eat with a bit more decorum!" Carracosta shouted "But you aren't wrong, child! Ho ho ho, no, you sure aren't!" he said in a happy voice "Do you find it to your liking, Chris?" he asked

"This is Super!" I said as I lift my head for a moment and went back to eating

"Do you now! Then eat your fill! Go on!" Carracosta said as Mirajane went back to eating also. And so Chris thoroughly enjoyed the meal and the company… And ended up staying the night at Carracosta's home. The next morning, Mirajane and Chris headed to school again.

 **sorry for begging a bit late i might need to consider writing some extra chapter later... well heads up for all readers when spring break hits my school i will be gone for week for two reasons 1. rest 2. pre-write some chapter in case i get sick**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer vacation!**

"Phew! I thought today would never end!" said Goomy

"It's a real drag lately, huh?" Pancham asked" And it's been so crazy hot all the time."

"Yeah. When I gets this hot, I feel feverish and my brain gets Flunky!"

" _What!?" I thought to myself as I pulled out my map and began wondering what Mirajane was saying_

"Your brain gets *flunky.* huh? More like you're kind of flaky, Mirajane!" Shelmet said

"Mirajane, I don't think that's the word choice you were going for." Espurr said as she looked at my face.

"Whatever. I'll keep it short. You bug me. Stay at least one space away from me at all times! Or more!" Pancham said as he began laughing a little and left.

"Well… let's all do our best to survive the heat anyway…" Deerling said.

"It'll be summer vacation pretty soon!" Goomy said

"Shall we heading home?" Espurr asked

"Yeah, see you all tomorrow." Deerling said.

"Sure. Bye-bye." Mirajane said

"Seriously where is that spot!" I shouted as they looked at me.

"Chris what wrong?" Deerling asked.

"Long story short I been looking for the place I first came here to see if there anything else there that might have some clues of my past." I said as I showed them my map. "The thig is after I left Mirajane for the day I been sreaching for this place. I know it a lake hidden somewhere." I said

"Hidden lake!?" They all shouted.

"Keep it down!" I shouted as they covered their mouths. "Sorry about that but if we manage to find this hidden place we can keep it just between all of us. And it be a place to relax when things going warmer and warmer. Espurr can I ask you to tell everyone as soon I find it and tell you?" I asked as she nodded. "I tell you all if I ever find this place if I can't then I'll find espurr." I said as they nodded

"Ok Chris I understand." Espurr said

"It be nice to see this place that your talking about." Deerling said

"Yeah I like to see it also." Goomy said.

"Well I keep you guys inform if I ever find this place." I said as I quickly rolled up the map and put it away. "Well let's keep this secret between the five of us. Please?" I asked as they all nodded. "Thanks now then let's get out of here and do our regular things." I said as we all began walking towards town.

"About time we head out too, huh?" Mirajane asked

"Once we get back to the plaza we do our regular things." I said as she nodded.

"Hey let's do this quest." I said as I pointed to one.

 **I can't stand that rough one! From axew**

"and from the details say he needs help to defeat a Salamence." I said

"Ok but bring some extra Blast seeds and reviver seeds." Mirajane said

"Ok."I said as I went to the deposit box to get three more of each. "ready now let's see who available.." I said as I looked at the list and say Sylveon was available today." can I call again today?" I asked as Mirajane nodded

"Sure." Mirajane said "I take tomorrow." She said as I nodded understanding. As I called Sylveon

"Hello Sylveon!"I said as I hear her pick up.

"Chris, Mirajane how it going!" I hear her shout happy. "You guys are going for another adventure?" she asked happy

"Yeah! do you want to come?" I asked

"Yeah, I be there in a moment." She said (I be honest I play this full game before only using her as my second partner it was a bit hard a few times but I have to say for me it was worth it.) as I heard her get cut off.

"O.o she seems happy." Said Mirajane.

"yeah she is." I said with a chuckle. "Well if she keep this up I might consider making her part of her team officially." I said

"Well as second in command I say yes." Mirajane said.

"Really?" a voice said from behind me in a happy voice.

"Yeah welcome to the official first three Pokémon in the Blazing Hope!" I said as I heard her cheer.

"Yeah! I Won't disappoint you!" Sylveon said.

"Just a heads up… if there a travling fee we all joining to pitch in to help each other." I said as she nodded.

"Ok." Sylveon said.

"Well ready team!" I asked as I put my paw out.

"Ready!" Mirajane say as she put her paw out also.

"Ready!" I heard Sylveon say as she put her paw out also.

"The Blazing Hope ready for adventure in 3." I said as they nodded.

"1… 2… 3."I said as we all got ready

"The Blazing Hope!" We all shouted as we rose our paws to the sky" LET'S GO!" we shouted as we aimed our paws outside of town.

"… … … so where we going?" Sylveon asked as we all broke apart

"Oh come on! You killed the moment!" I complain as we began laughing and walking towards the mission while telling her what we were doing today.

 **Lush Forest: max floor 5**

 **Battle alongside axew, floor 2**

 **Floor 2**

"There he is!" Axew shouted just as we reached floor 2

"Everyone ready!?" I shouted as they nodded.

"Ok we got lucky and plenty of Pertrify(if underlevel but still want to do only stun for one trun) and Slumber(best recommend so you have a few trun to attack each time) Wands with us right now so what I going to do use them to keep him immobile while the rest of you attack it with all you got." I said as they understood "Good now let's do this mini-boss battle! " I said as we all charge in and did the plan … long story short he was asleep the whole time…

"… really?" Axew asked after we beat him

"Yeah that was easy…" I said as Salamence started to stand up again

"I won't trash about anymore so forgive me!" we heard Salamence shout as he woke up.

"We keep you up to that." I said

"I'll be your friend, too!" he said

"Thank you for teaching Salamence a good lesson! He seems sorry for what he did" Axew said

"… I be honest this was a very cheap way to beat him but if he keep on trashing around he would have cause more damage than we waited to get stronger to knock him out normal." I said "But no matter here you go." I said as I did the regular thing and pass them a E. gadget and a Escape orb.

"Thanks if you need one of us all you need to do is ask." Axew said as they crushed their orbs

"… should we get out also or head a bit in?" I asked

"Let's keep going that way we can improve our moves." Mirajane said as Sylveon nodded

"Ok understood." I said as we looked for the next set of stairs "Sylveon want to take lead for the rest of it?" I asked

"Sure." She said in a cheerful voice(if you have this game and are in a super easy dungeon just go as the leader whoever moves has the lowest skill points.)

 **Eventually as we got out.**

"well today was an odd day." I said as we arrived back in town.

"You can say that again…" Sylveon said as she shook her head. "well I see you two morrow." She said in a happy voice and waved us good-bye

"Good-bye Sylveon!" we said as we waved her goodbye.

"well I going to look for that spot later tomorrow right now it I need to keep an eye on the house

"Ok, Chris, see you later!" Mirajane said as we walked our way to each our own houses

"Ah! It's Nuzleaf!" I said as I walked in my house

"Oh! And you're back as well! Sorry again for leaving you in the lurch like that, friend. I know it ain't no compensation, but I did bring back some good food from my trip. Why don't we share them for dinner tonight?" he asked as I nodded

" _For dinner?_ In that case can we invite Carracosta and Mirajane tonight seeing they invited to eat at their house yesterday?" I asked

"What that? You were treated to dinner last night bu ol' Carracosta next door?" And you reckon we should invite him and Mirajane over for dinner with us next?" he asked

"… did you really have to reapet everything I just said?"I asked as he nodded

"sorry about that… Well that's a fine idea! Of course we'll have them over with us tonight!" he said as he keep treating me more like I child today. And so that night, Mirajaen and Carracosta enjoyed a fine meal at Nuzleaf's house. Before things whent like normal and me and Mirajane went to school and as soon the bell rang.

"…And so the school will be closed for summer vacation, beginning today." Farfetch'd said as he ended the lesson. "I hope you all enjoy your summer vacation. But try to keep it within reason. Class Dismissed!" he said as he walked off.

"All ri-i-i-i-i-ight!" Pancham said as we all began to cheer

"Finally!" Shelmet said

"This summer's going to be so much fun!" Deerling said as she talked to Goomy

"I know, right?!" Goomy said happy "It's thrilling… it's exciting… it's…

"SUMMER VACATION-N-N-N-N-N" We all shouted

"Yeah!" I shouted as eventually Pancham and Shelmet left the area. "Well as soon I find that lake I ask Espurr to tell you all but for now it Hunting lake time!" I shouted as I ran off towards the town plaza.

"Wait for me!" Mirajane shouted as she Grab her bag and ran after me. "Chris! It's summer vacation! We won't have to come to school for a while, and we'll have tons of time to play… But we've still got our tasks as Junior Expedition society members to do!" she said with a small grin on her face "So we've got to be sure to keep carrying out our expeditions! So, in short, Chris… I can count on your help on expeditions during the summer break, too, right?" she asked as I nodded. "All right! Thanks,pal!" Then let's get started right now!" she said as she ran off towards the plaza as soon she got to the plaza I saw she hold to a stop.

"Huh? Isn't that Ampharos over there?" Mirajane asked "Hey! Ampharo-o-os!" she shouted as he stop right next to the gate

"I wondered who could be yelling for me… well, if it isn't the village children again! How did things end up going? Have your expeditions been successful?" he asked

"Yeah! We're really giving it our all! And we're making new connections all the time little by little!" Mirajane said as I nodded

"Indeed! Well, that's what I like to hear!" Ampharos said happy

"Are you headed out somewhere, Ampharos?" Mirajane asked

"Quite so. I'm thinking it's about time I say farewell to this little village." He said

"What?!" Mirajane asked shocked "You're… leaving?"

"Yes, I am, This is a very lovely place, and while I hate to say good-bye so soon… after all, I am… the Dashing Wanderer!" Ampharos said as he posed "And so, wander I must."

"Right…" Mirajane said

"But I trust the two of you to keep working hard on behalf of the Expedition Society. It may be tough at times, since you are still just children… But if you keep on working at it, I think that you'll discover something wonderful!" he said

"WE'll sure try! Thanks, Ampharos!" Mirajane said "You take care out there, too!"

"Hope you can wander in town again some time." I said

"I will, Best of luck to you both." Ampharos said. "until we meet again!"he said as he waved us goodbye and walked into town

"That's not the way out, you know!" I shouted before he walked off to much

"Oh… Oh hohoho! Silly me. My, my, my. I am just hopeless…" he said as this time he did walk off the right direction "Then farewell!"

" _is he real or not?" I thought as Mirajane snapped me out of my train of thought._

"I think I'll miss him, but I guess everyone has to move on sometime… For now, we should just do what we can! So let's go tackle another Expedition!" Mirajane said

"Well then let's do our regular thing and then head out with Sylveon." I said as she nodded as we talked a bit to everyone in the village and head back

"Ok regular thing done now then call Sylveon." I said as Mirajane nodded and called her

"Ok she going to be here soon." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Hi Chris and Mirajane ready for another day!" I heard Syleveon say as we trun around as saw her

"Hi Sylveon how did you sleep last night?" I asked

"it was a good night thanks for asking." She said

"Good because we going for a long dungeon today I said as she nodded

"Ok ready to go!" She said

"Good to know let's go team!" I said as we began walking towards the dungeon of today.

 **Headwater hollow: max floor 10**

 **Rescue mission find dunsparce: emolga floor 8**

"Ok he somewhere on this floor." I heard Emola say

"How do you know?" I asked

"I know him since we were children I can almost fell him when he is in danger." Emola said

"Really? That's amazing!" I said as we keep on looking around the floor

"There you are!" Emola say as he ran past us. "I've been looking for you dunsparce! I'm so glad that I've found you!"

"Thanks… emolga… ugh…" dunsparce say as he hugged Emola

"Glad we could help." I said as I pass them the E. gadget and a escape orb "You two take care of each other now." I said as I saw them nod as I saw Emola break the escape orb taking them away." Ok we got a few floors left let's keep on going them we can have a well deserve break." I said as I saw them getting tried.

"can we walk all the way to the exit?" I heard Sylveon say

"Yeah can we please walk to the exit?" Mirajane asked

"Sure we can walk I not going to force you two to do anything." I said as I heard them sigh. "Well as soon we reach the next set of staris how about we take a break and eat?" I asked as I saw them smile

"Yeah I like that." Sylveon said

"Same and Chris when did you become the one with all the enrgy?" Mirajane asked as we began walking.

"Not sure but at the same time It been a while I had a energy surge… I wonder …" I said as I began thinking about something _"if I can master these energy burst next time I see a boss I might be able to knock it out faster… plus many other things…_ "

"Look there the stairs!" I heard Mirajane shout as she ran towards the staris

"Thank heaven we made it." I said as we all walked down the staris and felt the usual pink glow on us. "Well these are the last apples I have." I said as I pass them the last two apples. apples.

"Thanks Chris." I heard Mirajane say as she began eating the apple.

"Are you noting going to eat one?" asked Sylveon.

"no it ok I wait till we arrive back at the village and eat something there." I said as I my belly began to grumble.

"Here." I heard Sylveon say as she broke the apple in half.

"really?" I asked as she nodded." Thanks." I said as I began to eat my half of the apple before we began to walk to the exit.

 **Back at the village**

"well thanks a lot for what you did at the dungeon Sylveon." I said as we could see the town as we walked back.

"I owe you plenty already chris… now then I guess I see you both tomorrow." She said as she was about to begin walking

"Wait Sylveon I think we can trust you with two things…" I said as she stopped as looked back at us.

"What is it?" Sylveon asked as Mirajane was wondering what I was doing.

"well the thing is…" I said as I told her about me being human and about the lake we are searching for.

"Really?" She said as we all sat down at the peir "Thanks for trusting me with that… and I help you find that lake your taking." She said as we preked up

"Really? You believe in me?" I asked as she nodded "Thanks… and tomorrow before we meet at the time we normally call you we going off to see if we can find this lake that is if nothing comes up. Do you want to come along with us?" I asked as she thought about for a while.

"Sure I like to come along with the heat becoming worse our own private lake will be amazing." She said

"Well only 6 of us know in total now." I said

"Well As long we all friendly I don't mind plus if someone ask where you all were I can say I took you all out somewhere if we go there." She said

"Thanks I guess we see you tomorrow morning by the big tree if there nothing pops up." I said as I got up and help them get up.

"Sure I like to Mirajane you coming along?" Sylveon asked.

"Yeah I not going to miss this opportunity." Mirajane said as she smiled.

"Good so if nothing happens them let's all meet after about two hours in the day near the tree.(simply 8:30)" I said as I pointed towards the tree and they nodded. "Well goodnight all! Oh and Bring plenty of apples." I said

"Goodnight Mirajane and Chris." Sylveon Said

"Goodnight Sylveon."We said as we walked to our houses

"Are you sure it was a good idea to trust her?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah…" I said" plus if we going to do doing something dangerous then we going to need help from any of our good friends." I said

"Whatever let's get some sleep then." Mirajane said

 **Don't worry all there still a bit of time before i get my spring break but when i do i make sure to tell you all… also i just thought of something and might still be able to pull it of now so let's pretend that i got out for school may 29 of 2015 in this pokemon world i going to put dates for a long while till we reach the end of the game at least of the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**May 30**

"Good morning, Chris!" I heard a voice shouting from outside "Let's go!"

"Ah… Mirajane good morning…"I said as I woke up "Give me a moment I meet you outside I said as I looked around. As saw that Mirajane was looking in from the window.

"Ok I met out front." She said as she hop off the window and I heard she walk towards the front door

"Me and my big mouth … I should I have told them to meet me same time as always and gotten some extra sleep." I said to myself as I got up my bed and got my ready to get out as I walked outside I saw Nuzleaf was still asleep "… well I going to leave a quick note from him telling him I out exploring like usually.." I said as I got a piece of paper from my room and wrote a few things as soon I left the paper near him and open the door and walked outside. "ok ready." I said as she nodded

"we still got an hour before we meet, do you want to go the café and get a drink?" she asked

"Sure I don't think to many are awake yet." I said as I look around "Plus I always like a good drink in the morning." I said as we began walking to the plaza

"Gah!" Pancham said

"Hey! Pancham sad Shelmet!" Mirajane said as she noticed who it was and walked towards them.

"Ugh! Keep back!" he shouted

"Oh, come on, Don't be like that! You two enjoying the summer break so far?" Mirajane asked

"Of course! We're living it up!" pancham said with a smile

"Man, summer vacation really is the best!" Shelmet said happy

"That good to know." I said as we all talked a little of what we did yesterday

"Oh, by the way… Mirajane, you guys heard the rumors about the school at night, right?" Shelmet asked

"The school at night? Mirajane asked she looked at me as I shook my head "Huh? I haven't heard anything. What kind of rumors?"

"Well, they say… that ghosts appear at the school at night!" Shelmet said

"Wha-a-at?!" Mirajane said as her voice began to crack "Gh-gh-gh-ghost?!"

"Yeah. I don't know where it all started from, but that's the rumor going around now." Shelmet said as I saw Mirajane begging to shiver "They say a voice comes from somewhere in the classroom, with a wail of "it's so hot…" and when you turn around there are these eeriee blue flames and…"

"Boo!" Pancham said as he shouted the last part for himself. Just as mirajaen shouted and faited

"Mirajane!" I shouted as I tried to wake her up.

 **Sometime later**

"Huh? Wh-where am i?" Mirajane said as she open her eyes.

"don't you remember?" Shelmet asked "You just, like, suddenly passed out!" Shelmet said a bit worried

"Boo!" pancham shouted as Mirajane ran back for a bit. "wow, news to me. I never knew you were such a wimp about these things!" Pancham shouted seeing Mirajane was walking back here.

"Yeah… I'm really bad with those kinds of scary stories…" Mirajane said as she arrived

"Oh… even when those ghosts could even show up at your own house tonight?" Pancham said as she screamed for a while."Ha ha ha! Dude that's hilarious! I can't believe I found your weak point! You really are a total wimp! Try not to get attacked by any ghosts!" He shouted as he walked away.

"Ngh…" I heard Mirajane said as I truned towards her.

"Hey don't let them bother you come on let's go look for that thing." I said but with no adail

"I really can't handle ghost stories… Well, that was no way to start the morning, but if I want to get my mind off it… I'm not really motivated to go on any expeditions today…" Mirajane said

"… _darn it really must have affected her if she back calling it Expeditions than missions…" I thought_

"Sorry, Chris… Maybe tomorrow, OK?" she said as she head bback home

"sure I understand…" I said as I began to rub the back of my head. "Well if anything happen I be sure to tell you tomorrow." I said as she nodded and walked away. "well two of us not great as normal but it work…" I said as I walked towards the box and pulled out plenty of apples. "Thank god I had other plans for today… now then next step wait for Sylveon at the tree… might as well get some sleep at the tree while I wait there." I said to myself as I walked to the tree "ah if she doesn't arrive also then oh well talking to myself all day then as that is not odd Enough what happening now." I said as I looked at the tree noticing that she still has not arrived. Well I wait for about half an hour before I head out of here…" I said to myself yet agiain as I lead up the tree and waited for Sylveon as I did I guess I must have fell asleep waiting for her.

**Hour later**

"Chris wake up…" I heard a voice say from nowhere.

"five more munites…" I said half sleep as I open one eye

"Well we not going to find that lake if you stay asleep all day." I heard the voice say as she shook we awake.

"Fine I up I up." I said in a chuckle as I saw who it was "What took you so long?" I asked

"sorry about that Chris I woke up late good to see someone else is here. what about Mirajane?" Sylveon asked

"She stuck home for personal reasons…" I said as I looked to the side. "Anyways you ready to search for this place?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah let's move before the heat sets in…" she said as I nodded and got up.

"Well let the hunt continue!" I said as I quickly pulled out the map and laid it down." Ok let's see this is only river I could find near where I began this life." I said as she nodded.

"what river?" Sylveon asked as I pointed towards it.

"It's right here… Don't you see it?" I asked

"No odd maybe you can see something I can't see." Sylveon said as she looked around where I pointed.

"Odd I can see this river like plain day… looks a bit pink but still all I know there a river about a two hour walk that way." I said

"Oh well I trust you with this. Let's go!" I said as I got the map and my bag and ready to explore. "Ready?" I asked

"I been ready for the last half hour I been waiting for you." She said as she giggled as I remember I was the one asleep.

"Hey wait a minute! You we're the one late!" I said as she stop

"Oh you just had to remind me?" Sylveon asked as she gave a small sad smile.

"Sorry but let's move!" I said as I pointed south towards the outside of town.

"Ok let's go!" Sylveon said as she smiled "Well we not going to any Dungeon today I guessing?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah… oh well I going to miss the dungeon today." I said as we began walking away for about an hour.

 **Two Hour Later**

"wait so how many sisters you have?" I asked chuckling

"Eight and let's just say the first family meeting was a disaster." Sylveon said as she began thinking of the past.

"really?" I asked "I guess that Many eevee's would be a problem." I said as I began laughing louder. "about how many where they?"

"If I remember right I think it was about 8 eevee's and many others of our family tree I think about 2-5 each ." she said as she looked on ahead.

"O.o I need to meet your sisters one of these days" I said as I felt one of my legs not stading on anything

"I got you!" Sylveon shouted as she used one of her ribbions to grab me.

"Waoh!" I shouted as I saw that I was about to fall off a cliff. "Thanks sylveon." I said as she pulled me up.

"Your welcome now then do you see anything famailar from here?" Sylveon said as she looked around and put me somewhere safe.

"err give me a moment and seriously thanks for saving me there." I said as she nodded "And now then let's see…" I said as I looked around and saw a river about 100 meters away. " How did we not see that?" I asked as I pointed towards the river on the same level we on. "and now that I look better over there… Let's move!" I shouted happy as I realized something and ran towards the river and saw the waterfall.

"Wait up!" Sylveon shouted as she began giggling at my eximent "Now then what did … you… woah!" She said as she looked around and saw where I began this adventure. "This place looks so wonderfull could use some flowers place here and there." She said as she looked down at the lake and saw in amazement. "So you began?" she asked as I nodded.

"Lucky me huh? and make it better with the heat wave coming in." I said as I chuckled as I saw her face. "well that funny." I said as I pulled out my map and noticed where I was and where I was at before and where I at now. "I was only ten minutes away from finding it last time I looked around."

"Really?" she asked as she began giggling "Why did you stop last time then?"

"Seeing I consider a child in this world I needed to head back before Nuzleaf got angry at me for staying out to late." I said looking for an excuse.

"Good point." She said as I looked at her.

"Well I don't know about you but CANNONBALL!" I shouted as I jump off the cliff and aim from the lake "Are you coming down or not!?" I shouted as I saw her get seriously.

"Oh! That it CANNONBALL!" I heard her shouted as I saw her jump after me.

"Oh darn…" I said as I saw my life flash before me. As the quickly flash of my life pasted by I saw her land right next to me. "… huh? I thought you were going to land of me." I said as she came out.

"Of course I would not why did you think I was?" She asked

"Life flashed before me… oh well ready to have some fun for the day?" I said as she nodded and slapped some water on me.

"Oh so that how you want to play?" I asked as I put my bag near a tree.

"it's on!" She said as she threw her bag towards mine and got ready for a water fight.

 **Sunset**

"Well that was fun." I said as I got out of the water and shook my body to dry myself.

"Yes it was." She said as she got out and dryed herself off.

"Well it going to be a long summer break and this is going be fun for a long while." I said as she nodded." Well not sure about you but should we start heading back?" I asked

"Yeah sure?" she asked

"Yeah we need to rest so we can have plenty of fun for tomorrow plus go at the dungeon." I said as she thought for a moment

"I guess your right." She said as she saw me shiver a bit. "Oh come here." She said as she wraped me with her ribbrions

"Thanks it was getting a bit cold." I said as I tried to give her a hug. "Well… let's head home." I said as she nodded

"Yeah." She said as we walked back home and went our separate ways

" _I wonder was that my true memory? … there one way to find out easy but not yet … I need to stay here and find that pink flying cat/mouse but I still feel like I am forgetting something…"_ I thought to myself as I remember what I promised somebody "ESPURR!" I shouted as I ran a bit off the way to go to her house. As soon I arrived to her house I saw trought a window that she was there."Perfect…" I said as I stop at the door and knocked.

"Ah, hello Chris what you doing here this late?" Espurr asked as she open the door.

"Hello Espurr well I let you guess what I just found." I said with a smile as she thought about it

"Wait … did you find the lake?" She asked excited as I nodded. "That great should I talk to everyone right now or tomorrow?"

"Tommorow. If you still want to talk to them just tell them to get ready for tomorrow for a big surprise" I said with a chuckle as she nodded.

"Well meet you tomorrow near the tree?" She asked as I nodded.

"… How about the café? That was we can get some breakfast and then head out?" I asked as she nodded "Perfect I see you tomorrow then unless the usually problem pops up." I said as I waved her goodbye and headed home.

"Bye Chris!" she said in a cheerful voice as she closed the door.

"Hehehe tomorrow will be fun plus I think I going to see if what I saw is true

 **That night… at the school in the teachers offices.**

"Ugh… Why should I have to do rounds of the school?" Surely this is a task below of a vice principal like myself… The principal seems to take the ghost stories seriously, thought… I wish he would just give us a break Honestly!" Watchog said as he walked to the middle of the room " I mean, not that I believe that there are actually ghosts. Of course not. Such rumors are obviously lies that only fools would believe." He said as he looked for a reason to get out of their "that's it! I just call it good enough and go to the village café. Maybe I'll still be in time for a daily discount!"

"Hot…" a voice said from somewhere.

"Huh? Was that a voice just now?" Watchog said

"... So…so hot…" the voice said again

"It seems to be coming from outside. Who could it be…?" Watchog said as he walked outside "Huh? There's no one here…" he said as he walked towards the classroom.

"…so… So hot… so… so hot…" the voice said as it charge towards Watchog as he screamed for help.

 **Back at home.**

"huh?" I said as I woke up in the middle of the night "What was that?" I said as I looked around and saw nothing out of the regular "Must be Watchog … bet it to dark again…" I said as I fell back on my bed"I hope Mirajane can come tomorrow but first thing first I need to…" I said as I fell asleep

 **WELL SYLVEON MIGHT HAVE BROKEN THE SPELL BY ACCIDENT OR NOT? WELL IT BE NICE TO SEE WHERE THIS ALL GOES AND IF HE RECOREVED HIS … HEAVEN MEMORIES? IS THAT RIGHT? SORRY BUT I NEED TO LEAVE FOR THE NIGHT AND LOOK THIS OVER…**


	20. Chapter 20

… **Well I could not find what losing memories from heaven are called… so I make it a new addition in the library of blaze. I stay with Heaven memories anyways I bet you not here to debate with me about a different world of memories so here the story.**

 **MAY 31**

"Ah a good night sleep." I said to myself as I woke up. "Can't wait till I head back to the lake today." I said as I streached my body and saw that the sun was coming out.

"Morning chris!" I heard a voice coming from outside.

"Moriing Mirajane!" I said as I quickly grab my bag and head outside. "See you later Nuzleaf!" I said as I saw him wake up.

"Hey chris why so cheerful?" she asked as she giggled a bit.

"Guess what I found?" I said as I took her less than a moment for her to answer

"The lake?" She asked as I nodded"YEAH!" she shouted as she did a backflip.

"Calm down Mirajane let's meet everyone else at the café." I said as she nodded and we walked towards the cafe

"What could have happened?" we heard a voice say as we walked towards the plaza as we saw a Raticate and a Lombre

"I don't really know… I suppose it was just the lack of sleep. Don't you think?" Raticate said

"Oh! Here's Mirajane and Chris!" Lombre said as he saw us walking towards the café.

"Oh hello Lombre and Raticate." i said as we truned around facing him.

"Hello Lombre and Raticate." Mirajane said

"What timing… Have you kids heard about watchdog?" Lombre asked

"You mean, the vice principal?" I asked as he nodded "What about him? Was it not him that was screaming last night over something stupid last night again?" I asked as they shook his head

"Apparently he was found unconscious at the school this morning." Raticate said

"Are you sure he just not got scared of himself again? Was it not about a week ago that he scream over almond milk?" I asked

"I don't think so… He says he was doing rounds of the school last night and doesn't remember a thing." Lombre said. "Apparently he saw something so frightful that he fainted…"

"Huh? Fr-fr-frightful?" Mirajane said as she back up a bit.

"You think so?" Raticate asked "I don't know. It is Watchog we're talking about…"

"I have to agree with Raticate here… I bet he just too embarrassed to admit that he fell asleep on the job or someone prank him well. " I said as we all gave a small chuckle but Mirajane who seemed to go back to normal.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter that much anyway…" Raticate said "well see you around .

"see you two around." Lombre said as they walked away.

"Well should we check with Watchog before we go to the café?" I asked as she nodded

"Yeah…" she said as her eye twitch for a bit.

"Mirajane this Watchog we talking about he willing to say whatever to give him more popularity" I said as she thought about it.

"I guess your right about that… well let's go visit him quickly before we meet everyone else." she said almost back to normal.

"Relax Mirajane let's go see him then we can all relax for a moment before we head towards the lake." I said as she nodded

"Yeah I like that." Mirajane said as we walked towards the school to see how he was doing

"Oh, did you come because you were concerned about the vice principal?" Simipour asked as she saw us walking pass the school gate.

"Yeah how is he doing?" I asked

"Thank you what nice children you are! I'm sure the vice principal will be delighted to know that you stopped by." Simpour said as she completely ignored what we were doing.

"The vice principal is doing just fine. He's resting at his home now." Audino said

"See I told he was fine." I said as I looked at Mirajane as she took a sigh of relief

"Good now then let's go to the café then" I said as she remember why where here.

"Can't we go on a mission later?" She asked

"Sure, we just going to show them where it was at. Then whenever you want we go to a dungeon" I said as she nodded and we walked towards the café and saw everyone else was there except maybe a little sleepy.

"Good morning! Everyone!" I said as they looked towards the noise and saw me.

"Hey chris and Mirajane." Goomy said

"Morning chris. Morning Mirajane" Espurr said

"Mirajane, Chris Good morning!" Deerling said

"I take Espurr told you all why we meet?" I asked as they nodded. "Ok then let's eat some breakfast then I need to show you all something." I said as they looked to each other and nodded.

 **Hour later**

"Well that was great thanks Kangaskhan for the great food." I said as I pay the bill.

"You're welcome so how work for the E. society?" he asked

"Pretty great we going do a few things before me and Mirajane start working again." I said as he nodded

"Ok well good luck out there." He said as I began walking towards the table.

"Same." I said with a smile "Ok then I take everyone fully up?" I said as I saw them drinking the last part of the drinks.

"Yeah so why you called us here Chris?" Deerling asked as she looked up from here cup.

"Remember what I was looking for recently?" I asked as I took a moment for Deerling and Goomy to know what I was talking about.

"Oh!? You found it?" Goomy asked as I nooded.

"Yup so you all ready to see where it at?" I said as she quickly grab their bags and got ready to move out. "… I guess you are…" I said as I gave a small sigh then fell into a smile "Well if everything ready on your part then let's go!" I said as they all cheered. " _I swear I need to act more childish while I can than mister commander." I thought as I gave a small chuckle._

 **Two Hour later**

"Ok we're almost there!" I shouted as they began looking around to see where we were heading.

"Chris you sure we going the right direction?" Deerling asked as I pulled out my map.

"Yup!" I said as I looked at the map." We about five minutes away from the lake." I said as I put away the map.

"Great! Can't wait :)" Deerling said as she looked back and saw everyone was still together.

"I need to relax more." I said to myself as Deerling looked towards me.

"What you talking about?" Deerling asked

"Well you remember me telling you about my world right?" I asked as she nodded. "Well in that note you should know in that world I consider an adult just by the age. But in this world I consider as a kid only the few people I told about can see me as a adult. Plus if I stuck as I kid again might as well take advantage of this and act bit more like a kid while I can." I said as I gave a small sigh

"hmm… well if did act like a kid before Goomy might have been …" Deerling said as she slivered for a moment " and many things would have change just because of goomy. We would not become great friends, things would have been harder in class for It was not our friendship, ect." Deerlings said as she began listing many things that happen just because I saved goomy and other events that could have change with my other frinds

"Yeah I guess your right Deerling. Well as long I not working for the E. society or saving someone life might as well try relaxing a bit." I said as I looked on ahead and saw the waterfall "LAKE FOUND!" I shouted as I pointed towards the waterfall "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" I shouted as I ran ahead of everyone

"Hey!" Deerling shouted as she saw me running off and quickly ran after me .

"Oh no you don't!" Mirajane shouted as she ran after us.

"Wait for me!" Goomy shouted as he magically boosted off towards the lake.

"don't count me off." Espurr said in a playful voice as she flopped her ears open and began flying/floating towards the lake in a rush.

"Hello Chris!" I heard a voice come from the lake as I stop next to it.

"Sylveon what you doing here?" I asked as I looked behind me and saw everyone was still racing to get here.

"Relaxing for a bit before you Mirajane and I head towards a mission." Sylveon said as she look behind me and saw everyone else getting ready to jump

"Come on slowpokes!" I shouted as I jump in the water and slaped some water on sylveon by accident "she someone that we can trust." I said as I saw everyone stop at the water edge except Mirajane who jump in.

"Here I come!" Goomy shouted as he charge thought everyone knocking them all in the water except Espurr who rose higher "sorry!" he shouted as everyone head popped out of the water.

"so Chris I take their your friends you told be about?" Sylveon asked as she giggled a bit towards their excitement.

"Yup." I said as I chuckled a bit as I saw Espurr get a bit mad "Espurr what happen I thought for sure you would have won this?" I said as we all looked and saw Espurr was the last one to get in.

"No fair Goomy crashed into everyone!" Espurr said as she flopped her ears down and jumped in the water.

"There were no rules just last one in loses." I said as she gave a small sigh of relief

 **About 1:00 pm**

"Chris come on we need to go now if we want to do a dungeon!" Sylveon shouted as she saw me having fun with everyone while I could

"Oh come on five more minutes!" I pleaded as I got out of the water.

"Please, Chris can we go and try to do some missions?" Mirajane asked as I shook my body dry.

"Fine but I coming back here tomorrow to try add some flowers around the place." I said as I gave a sad sigh. "Well if anything this give me an excuse to try this skill I remembered." I said as I put my paws together and started to concentrated some finding an old energy tank.

"Chris what are you doing?" Mirajane asked as I closed my eyes.

" I think thanks to sylveon yesterday and my stuipid mind about some things she might have kick started my memories." I said in a chuckle as an old energy began seriling around me.

"wait you mean?" Deerling asked as she quickly got out of the water a bit worried.

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU!" I shouted in a happy voice as I puff of smoke appeared right next to me as soon the cloud dissipated I saw that a pikachu was standing there.

'YES it worked it worked!" we shouted and we danced with each other for a while

"AH! There two Chris's!" Mirajane shouted as everyone stop playing for a while to see what was happening.

"Whoa… how did you do that?" Espurr asked as she looked at me with confused eyes.

"Wait who's who?" Goomy asked as he quickly got out of the water to see what happned.

"… chris did you split in two?" Deerling asked as I looked over her.

"In a way yes…" the original chris said said as I showed her I had one of the biggest smiles I had in a long time. " without going to deep into this let's just say I can be at two places at once with memories of both." he said as we saw them get dumb struck as we began laughing.

"to much to take?" the clone asked as they just stood there. "So what should we do Chris?" he asked as he chuckled.

"Well chris I think you should stay here and have some fun while I go on a mission with Sylveon and Mirajane." I said as he nodded. "I snap Mirajane and Sylveon back awake while you get everyone else back to normal." I said as i began waving my paw infront of Sylveon. "Hello anyone in there?" i asked as i began snapping my fingers as she got out of her trance.

"The longer i stay with you the more i find amazing!" She said as she broke into a big smile. "well things won't be boring around you for a long time." As she began giggling

"You said now can you help me wake up everyone else before we leave?" i asked as she nodded

"I take deerling." The clone said as he began trying to snap her out of it.

"ok then I take Espurr?" sylveon asked as she look at the original Chris who was standing right behind her as I nodded

"Yeah that her name." I said as I began chuckling." Well i take Mirajane then." As we all began waking up everyone one by one.

 **After some explaining and a hour later**

"Well see you all later!" I said as I waved them goodbye

"See you later Chris!" deerling said as she waved us goodbye.

"Bye Chris." Espurr said as she began thinking about something

"Relax espurr their more surprise coming along soon trust I show you all over time eventually." I said as she nodded as I saw her face relax.

"Well later Chris glad you got your memories back." Gommy said

"Oh that right before I forget. don't tell anyone about me recovering all my memories I want to enjoy this time while I still here." I said I looked towards all of them as one by one they nodded. "Well Sylveon mirajane let's go." I said as we walked away. "Have fun with my clone." I said as I quickly produced a clone to keep an eye on them.

"so chris any idea what mission we can do?" Mirajane asked after some time of silence as we walked back to the village.

"wait till we back in the village I not sure about the rest of you but I need to change my items before we leave for a dungeon." I said as they realized they also only had pure apples as soon I saw their face I knew I was not the only one that just brought apples." Hahaha so you to also had apples only?" i asked as they nodded a bit as I chuckled towards their response as we keep on walking towards the village

"Hey this might be easy." I said as I began looking at my E. gadget and told them what i was looking at

 **Odd field: max floor 6**

 **-rescue mission find dragonite: with petilil**

 **Floor 4**

"And this time we leave with Petilil once we help him do the mission so we can sleep well." I said as we walked into town.

"Yeah i like that." Mirajane said as she yawn a bit.

"Look at that the queen of energy is losing again." I said with a chuckle and she playfully hit my arm.

"Well you the one who has the energy what seems endless." She said as she began giggling a bit as we all change our bags to get ready to help Petilil.

 **After leaving the mission.**

"well see you around Sylveon." I said as I waved her goodbye

"See you later Chris and Mirajane." She said as she waved us goodbye

"well today had lot of fun." I said in a chuckle as I saw towards the Big tree and saw Deerling, goomy and Espurr made their way back to the village and at the same time I saw a puff of smoke disappearing behind them. As I looked up at the cliff as they must have seen us as the waved their paws towards us. At the same time I felt a rush of memories coming in from nowhere.

"well I see you tomorrow Mirajane." I said as I waved her goodbye.

"Bye chris." Mirajane said as she waved goodbye as I ran towards the other to see if the new memories of the lake were true.

"Hey everyone how was your day?" I asked as they knew where I saw going with this

"Pretty good." Goomy said as espurr just nodded.

"Yeah it was." Espurr said.

"it was wonderfull." Deerling said as she gave a small blush.

"Well that good." I said giving my own blush. "That reminds me I need to ask Gabite to help me make something there at the place we found." I said as I snapped my fingers

"Why?" Espurr asked "That place is wonderful already without some adult messing that place."

"well that might be true but if things go south there we need a place to rest or take cover for the bad weather. The cliff there will be perfect." I said as she thought about and nodded.

"well if that place get running or told to the public, I blame you for this." She said all angry.

"Ok I understand." I said as that seemed to calm her down." Well I talk to him tomorrow. And see if he willing to do anything about that cliff."

"hmm… that what your planning then?" Espurr asked as I nodded." Well see you all tomorrow." She said as she waved goodbye and headed home.

"Yeah not sure about you but all that playing in that water really got me tried." Goomy said as he yawned

"Yeah sorry about that goomy." I said in a chuckle as I remember the clone battling goomy in a water battle and somehow losing.

"Well you owe me an apple if I remember right." Goomy asked as I nodded

"Yeah sure here." I said as I passed him an apple. "That reminds me Deerling thanks for that lesson." I said as I chuckled a bit as she told me many small differences that different gender Pokémon had.

"Sure" Deerling said. "If you need anything else just ask." She said as I nodded

"Thanks, I take you up on that offer some other time." I said as she nodded.

"But if you want me to teach you something from now on you have to tell something about your world or you can try Espurr." She said as I nodded.

"Come I walk with you two back home." I said as I walked towards their house and drop each one at their place. " _Well that done time to get some rest. But what still worry me is who were the people that where in my birth time I never seen them before…"_ I thought as I began walking back to Nuzleaf house. "Oh well whatever I worry about that once I back in my world for now might as well enjoy as much I can." I said to myself as I chuckled a bit. _" Funny when I work for Zeus this never happen before but now when I forgot about it I had a an flash of memories flashing before me thanks to having some fun and my idiot head. I have to thank Him for train my head."_ I thought as I reached Nuzleaf house and fell asleep for the rest of the night

 **That night at school**

"How was it?" Farfetch'd asked as he saw someone coming in the room he was in.

"Just fine. I didn't see anything particularly odd." Audino said

"Phew… well, that's a relief. But then what could have happened to the vice principal last night?" farfetch'd asked

"could it… really be ghosts…?" Audino asked

"What?! Gh-gh-gh… Ghosts?!" Farfetch'd asked as he started to panic

"Hadn't you heard the rumors? Everyone's been talking about there being ghosts around the school." Audino asked

"Wha-a-a-a-a-at?!" Farfetch'd shouted as his body began to shake.

"…But that can't be right?! Never mind me." Audino said as she cheered up at the end "Of course there's no way that could be the case."

"What?!" Farfetch'd said as he finally understood where she was going with this.

"Oh, Mr. Farfetch'd! It's your turn to do the rounds next, so i wanted to give you a fright!" Audino said as she began laughing

"Oh…" farfetch'd said as he began laughing very slowly. "Indeed… I see… There's no way there could be gh-ghost…" he said as he began chuckling

"…so hot…"

"Huh?" Audino asked as she heard the voice coming from nowhere. "Did you say something?"

"What do you mean?" Farfetch'd said as he did not hear the voice "Are you hearing things? I'm sure it's all in your mind, but i'll go have a look around just in case."

"Take care!" Audino said in a caring voice

"I will." Farfetch'd said as he walked outside.

"I wonder if I went too far." Audino said as she began giggling a bit. "It's just so fun to see how 'd reacts that I couldn't help myself… But… I suppose I shouldn't tease too much. What a bad doctor!" she said as a scream came from outside "Mr. Farfetch'd?!" she asked as she ran outside to see what happened. "What happened?! Mr. Farfetch'd!" she shouted as she looked around in a panic. "Mr. farfetch'd Mr. Farfetch'd!" she shouted as she couldnot find him

"Slience…"

"No way… Mr. Farfetch'd…" Audino said as she got very worried "Where have you gone…? Mr. Farfetch'd! Mr. Fargetch'd!" she shouted as she began running around the school to find him

 **WELL THIS BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR SOME TIME. I WON'T PROMISE ANYTHING BUT I MIGHT UPDATE TODAY TO APRIL 4 AT LEAST I DO PROMISE I WILL UPDATE THAT DAY. ANYWAYS HOPE MOST OF YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR ANY IF YOU DO I REALLY RECOMMEND TO FOLLOW ME. THIS GO ON FOR A LONG TIME AND WE STILL HAVE NOT REACH THE MID POINT OF THE GAME. THIS STORY MIGHT GO FOR 60 CHAPTERS OR EVEN 70 IF I DO WHAT I PLANING NEXT FOR THIS. WELL GOOD LUCK FOR THE NEXT WEEK WITHOUT ANY UPDATES. WRITE TO YOU ALL LATER! HAVE FUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**June 1**

"Ahhh… my head…" I said as I woke up and looked around the room. And began to do my regular things " _I think the Shadow clone Justus might had a side effect in this Pokémon form or maybe it was just being tried." I thought as I cracked my back and felt better. "Who know maybe it was just a bad night sleep. Or all I know I most likely won't use this justsu for a while." I thought as I finally walked out of the house as the morning wakeup call came out._

"Good morning Chris!" Mirajane said as she ran towards me. "Let's do our best out there today!" she said as I nodded.

"Let's go to the plaza I want to check what in the shop today." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah I need some more apples also." Mirajane said as we began walking towards the plaza.

"If you need some I think I have plenty in my deposit box." I said as it ought about for a moment as I heard someone scream for my name.

"OH! CHRIS!" I heard as I looked towards the scream and saw it belong to Deerling.

"Oh. Hey deerling." I said in my cheerful voice as I noticed she seemed in a hurry

"Deerling and goomy!" Mirajane said as Goomy caught up. "Where are you going?"

"We're headed to the school." Deerling said in a worry voice.

"There's something going on up there." Goomy said in the same worry.

"Huh? What do you mean? Mirajane asked as I began wondering the same thing

"We don't know any details either. That's the reason we're going there – to find out." Deerling said "Do you want to come, too?" deerling as Mirajane and me looked at each other and nodded

"Yeah we'll come." I said as we began running towards the school

 **Sometime later at school**

"I see." Magnezone said as I saw talk to Audino. "So he was already missing by the time you left the staff room? Did you notice anything else strange?"

"No…" audino said almost in some guilt. "There was nothing, really…" she said as we just reached the school gate.

"Whoa… that a crowd…" I said as I saw audino, roselina, Raticate, lombre And Simipour

"What happened?" I asked to Lombre.

"Mr. Farfetch'd has gone missing, apparently…" he said

"What? Mr. farfetch'd had?!" Deerling as Miss Audino finally realized we were here.

"AH! Students!" audino said

"Ms. Audino! Is it really true that Mr. Farfetch'd has gone missing?!" Mirajane said as audino lowered her head

"It's true… He disappeared during rounds last night." Audino said

"We are looking into his whereabouts now." Magnezone said as he looked towards us. "You children did not notice anything amiss last night? Ah, I would normally ask that… But now that I think of it, you are children. You are not out playing at night are you…?"

" _He can't be suggesting that it was us..." it ought as I was about to talk as we heard someone yell_

"Sheriff Magnezone!" we heard a voice yell as we turn around and saw it was Magneton

"Ah you are back from your questioning? Did you learn anything new?" Magnezone asked as Magneton nodded

"Yes!" he said as he finally stopped and took some heavy breaths. "I got a report from someone claiming to have seen Mr. Farfetch'd last night!"

"Where did they see him?!" Audino asked

"Outside the village, near the fork in the road. From what I was told, it sounded like… Mr. farfetch'd was being propelled along the road while unconscious. Almost as if he were being pulled by some invisible force or agent… Ah and the witness claims to have seen eerie blue flames around Mr. Farfetch'd."

"B-blue flames?!" Lombre asked as he began to panic

"But that's… It couldn't be!" Raticate said as he also began painking

"Gh-gh-gho-!" Mirajane said as I began thinking of some things

" _I wonder if that pink cat was the one who gave the Pokémon names and that why I know them. I just hope she also gave me memories of what they look like." I thought as I heard Megnezone shouth._

"Everyone, please calm yourselves! I hardly think this is the time or place to start a panic! So stop these strange imaginings! I want everyone to return to their homes. Go on! Leave the scene to us!" he shouted as Raticate, Lombre, and Roselina walked away back towards the village. "We will do everything in our power to investigate what happened to Mr. Farfetch'd." he said as he rose one of his magnets towards the air "All right, Lads! Let's continue our investigation!" he said as the all walked away.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Magneton said as he followed him

"Got it, sir! Magnemite said as he followed him also.

"Can't we have a normal week in this town" I asked as I saw them gone in the distance

"I guess not." Deerling said as she giggled for a moment. "Ever since you came something always seems to pop up."

"Really?" I asked as I chuckled a bit. "Well it still early you all want to get breakfast?" I asked as I saw deerling, goomy and Mirajane nod.

"Yeah to much excitement for me." Goomy said as I saw him shaking.

"Question have none of you seen a ghost Pokémon?" I asked as I saw them all shake their head no. "… odd… well whatever let's go eat then we can worry about ." I said as I saw them all nod. As we went back to the village we saw Espurr floating her way towards the school

"Whoa!" she screamed as she tried to stop herself and went flying above us.

"Espurr!" I shouted as I ran towards her. "You ok?" I asked as I help her get up

"Thanks…" she said as she dusted herself off. "Yeah I fine but what happened at the school?" she asked

"Tell you what let's get some breakfast then I tell you." I said trying to avoid what happed for a while longer.

"…Ok." She said as we all headed together to go eat.

 **Hour and half at the plaza.**

"I see…" Espurr said as I told her what happened.

"Yeah that what we know so far…" I said as I walked towards the small lake right next to the plaza and sat down at the shore. "Any idea what it could have been?" I asked

"No… "Espurr said as she lowered her head a bit.

"Oh well…" Deerling said

"So what now? We still got some time before we head towards a dungeon today." Mirajane said

"Oh that right we didn't tell you we going ask Garbite to make us an emergency shelter at the lake." I said

"Really?" Mirajane asked as Deerling nodded.

"Well can I trust you three to find a perfect spot to hide that cave for when I arrive with Garbite?" I asked towards Goomy, Deerling, and Espurr

"Yeah." Deerling said

"We find the perfect spot by the time you arrive." Espurr said as she nodded.

"Well that good I see you all in about two hours then, Mirajane you want to help me here?" I asked as I saw them leave.

"Yeah smart move." Mirajane said as she nodded

"Well let's go." I said as we walked towards the Drilbur mine

 **Sometime later.**

"Is it just me or these trips towards old spot becoming shorter?" I asked as we reached the mine

"Well I guess we becoming faster." Mirajane said in a smile as the Drilbur saw us.

"Ah Chris, Mirajane what are you doing here?" Drilbur #1 asked

"We want to ask Gabite for some help mining something." I said

"Really? Why?" He asked

"Well we could mine it ourselves but it takes almost forever to build a small cave for at least 6 Pokémon to sleep in." I said as I started to explain more in detail why I wanted Gabite help.

"Oh I see… Well Gabite what do you say?" Drilbur said as we saw the ground breaking between us.

"I say sure." Gabite said as he flew out of the ground.

"Nice entrance…" I said as I saw him land in front of us. "I take it you were right under us the whole time?" I asked as I saw him nod

"Do you have a map so I can dig their faster?" Gabite asked as I pulled out my map.

"Lucky us…" I said as I laid down on the floor. "Well the lake even do the map does not show it right here." I said as I pointed to It." so how long do you think it take?" I asked

"Do you want a basic cave or a large one to the fact each Pokémon will have their own room?" He asked

"How long for each?" I asked as he thought it over.

"Well considering the distance and maybe the how tough the cliff there will be I have to say… "Three days for the basic cave and the large one maybe three weeks but I still have to build the basic one just in case in the middle of all the rooms." He said as it thought about it.

"Well I don't think anything super bad will happen soon so we can wait for the three weeks. Ain't that right Mirajane?" I asked as she nodded.

"Ok then but all I ask that you leave me some apples their while I work." Gabite said

"Oh that all?" I asked with a smile as I saw him nod "Well in that case we have a deal." I said as I brought out my paw.

"Deal." Gabite said as we shook hands

"Well let's go so I can show you the way." I said as I began walking towards the lake. "And don't worry I bring you the apples around after I leave you there I need to do some work." I said as I saw him nod.

"I understand…" Gabite said as I saw him smile. "Lead the way." He said as we all ran towards the lake.

 **Hour later**

"Ah here it is." I said as we stopped right next to the lake." I said as I saw him look around. "So you all found the perfect spot?" I asked as I saw Deerling look over this way.

"Oh Chris, Mirajane and Gabite I see you all here." Deerling said as she shook hooves/ claws with Gabite. "This way…" She said as she led us on a small path behind the waterfall. "Do you think you can make the cave here?" she asked as Gabite put his claw on the wall.

"… It be easy considering it done in two weeks done. Leave a bag of apples here every day and I work as fast as possible maybe even leave me some Oran berry's to work faster." He said as looked towards me.

"Sure I might need a bit help with the apples every now and then but I do what I can to leave you a bag of apples here every day." I said as she nod

"Well time to get to work then." He said as he began digging the wall.

"Well here the first order of apples." I said as I drop a bag of apples "Ten should do right?" I asked as all I saw him do is nod.

"Well Everyone I might need some help providing him apples every day till this cave is done. Can you help all?" I asked as I walked away from Gabite

"Sure we not going to make just you pay only." Deerling said as she brought out some apples and put them in the bag.

"Yeah plus you needed out there you need your apples while we have them just for snacks." Goomy said as she also put apples in the bag "After all it thanks to you that I still here."

"Well … it thanks to you Beduw is still alive this world needs more crazy Pokémon to help out there." Espurr said as she put in some apples in the bag.

"Hahaha… well thanks all now then let's relax for a bit before I got to head out." I said as I heard a noise coming from behind me in one of the bushes." Who there?!" I shouted as o stared to charge up some energy.

"Chris relax it just me…" Sylveon said as she came out of the bushes. "I thought you might be in trouble when Gabite was behind you."

"Oh that…" I said as I began to chuckle. "Well there no problems I just ask him for some help to make a place to rest if something bad happens here."

"Oh… and I guess apples are the payment?" Sylveon said as she saw the bag filled with apples.

"Really how you guess?" I said with an accent as I gave up near the end and just began to chuckle. "Yeah ten apples per day for two weeks and he make the place. So you ready to relax before we head out?" I asked as she nodded.

 **Two hour later at the town plaza.**

"Well that was a surprise…" I said as they looked towards me

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah noting much happen." Sylveon said as she wonders also what I was talking about also.

"Well we just put about 70 apples in that bag so this week I won't have to worry about it." I said as they understood. "I mean isn't my job to be ready for anything not everyone else? I only had 10 while everyone else had a ton of apples."

"Oh that? Well you have to carry more things than them they most just have to worry about getting hungry. While you worry about me and Mirajane and have to bring exlirs, Oran berries and many other things." Sylveon said as I thought it over while looking at the E. gadget.

"You might be right about that…" I said "Hey this mission might be ok…" I said as I stared telling them what it was

 **Nectar meadow: floor 9**

 **Bayleaf's locked door**

 **Floor 9**

"And who know if we lucky we might be able to pass by a visit with Vespiquen." I said as Mirajane understood what I was talking about.

"Oh her? Is Honey making season over?" Mirajane asked as Sylveon started to panic.

"Why would you two want to visit Vespiquen right now it? There still two weeks before honey making season over." Sylveon said panicking.

"Really… well I guess we just have to do the mission than visit then… oh well that means we still have two weeks before we can visit her again then." I said as I saw Mirajane face fall. "Relax we still have plenty of honey thanks to Budew adventure unless you telling me you…" I said as she nodded. "Oh come on moderate Mirajane I only eat one jar every on and then and that when we going to the lake." I said as I began to chuckle a bit.

"Wait! You guys got honey early?" sylveon asked in a jealous voice as I nodded. "Oh lucky! Can you give me some?" she asked as she gave me puppy eyes.

"AHHH! The puppy eyes! Run for you mind sake!" I shouted as I quickly started to run towards the mission

"Chris pleases!" sylveon shouted as she came after me.

"Hey wait up!" Mirajane shouted as we did the dungeon.

"Tell you what! You be the leader for this dungeon and I might consider giving you a few jars of honey!" I shouted as I keep on running

"If that true then stop running!" she shouted as I looked back for a moment and saw she still had her puppy eyes on.

"Then stop with the puppy eyes! That my one and only weakness!" I shouted as we all keep running till we saw Bayleaf

"Deal!" Sylveon shouted as I stopped

"Good then I hope you brought the supplies then." I said as she noticed what I did.

"You plan that!" Sylveon shouted as she tackled me to the floor.

"I did now can you get off?" I said in a chuckle as she got off.

"You cheater…" Sylveon said as she gave me a playful nudge.

"Well you want the honey you got to earn it." I said as she just gave a sigh.

"Mirajane remind me not to get in Chris bad side." She said as Mirajane nodded

"Sure but you there worse people to get in the bad side and that is she still a kid." Mirajane said as she laughed a bit

"Well hello there… My name is Sylveon and I be today leader of this group." Sylveon said as she talked to Bayleef as she saw her nod "well let's go team!" sylveon shouted as we did the dungeon.

 **Floor 9. (Funny story here I did by accident walked into a dungeon without any supplies when I wrote this)**

"Dondon, Pocolin, Donpocolin." Bayleef said as we reached the door

"Thanks for open the door Bayleaf and let's see what on the other side." Sylveon said as we warp towards Leafy Highlands

"Thank you! I can finally sleep!" Bayleef said as she promptly fell asleep on the spot.

"… I use the escape orb…" I said as I brought out the small bag with them all and broke one and warp us to the village. "I just put these inside her…" I said as put the E. gadget and a note inside of her bag "So how is it being leader for a whole dungeon?" I asked as I we walked off towards a Deposit box

"How do you do it?" Sylveon asked as I heard her tummy growl.

"You see being the leader is not the easy job…" I said in a chuckle.

"Yeah I have to give you more pro's for It." sylveon said as she thought of something "how about I put the last 70 apples on that contrition and you keep the leader position?" Sylveon asked

"Deal oh and by the way here some honey sylveon." I said as I passed her three jars.

"Thanks I can't wait to eat them." sylveon said as she gave me a hug and warp me in her bandages.

"Down Sylveon, down." I said in a chuckle as I saw her happiness. "Well there still an hour of daylight I say before dark drops so what about we go to eat?" I asked.

"How about I cook today for the three of us?" Sylveon asked "I can't wait to taste the honey."

"Sure I go, how about you Mirajane?" I asked as I saw her shake her head a bit

"Can't I have to do some things with my pop." Mirajane said as I understood "Well see you two tomorrow." She said as she waved us goodbye.

"Bye Mirajane." We said as we saw her walk towards her house.

"Well follow me Chris so I can make dinner." Sylveon said as she began walking somewhere.

"Sure can't wait for dinner." I said as I followed Sylveon to her apartment as I ate at her house.

 **Well things seem to be going smooth for Blaze on the E. society but when it comes to school things just can't seem to go well for him huh? Well I write to you all later I going to play the night away while I can. I wonder if this new Fire Emblem game is as good as the older ones… oh before i forget hope you all had a good April fools day**

… **writer has left the computer**


	22. Chapter 22

**Prove your mettle**

 **June 1**

"… Well that answers why I felt a horrible yesterday." I said to myself as I woke up this morning and tossed a rock outside the window. "Anyways yesterday was an amazing dinner I should consider making Sylveon the cook if we ever stuck alone on an island." I said. As I did my morning thing and walked outside.

"Huh?... ok where the hay is Mirajane?" I said to myself as Mirajane did not come out "Maybe it's still a bit early… oh well might as well restart my weight training" I said to myself as I rose the weights to ten" _odd this feels heavy now… maybe it because I haven't done this for such a long time"_ I thought as i heard someone finally scream.

"Hey, Chris!" Mirajane shouted as I looked towards her and noticed Goomy and Deerling where behind her.

"Hey, what…" I began saying as I heard Goomy start shouting

"Chris! You … You won't believe it!" Goomy shouted

"They found Mr. Farfetch'd!" Mirajane shouted

"WHAT! They did?!" I shouted as they nodded

"Apparently he was found unconscious near the shore of the town lake!" Deerling shouted

"I was just on my way to tell you, Too, Chris!" Mirajane shouted

"Well let's go!" I shouted as I jump over them and ran towards the plaza where the lake was right next to it.

"Oh! Pancham." I said as I saw there was a crowd on the shore once I arrived.

"And Shelmet and Espurr, too!" goomy said as everyone else arrived

"What have you heard?" Deerling asked

"At the least, it seems Mr. Farfetch'd was not injured." Espurr said as Shelmet took over

"He's up and moving, talking to everyone like normal." Shelmet said

"Phew… Well, Thank goodness!" Deerling said as she gave a sigh of happiness

"What?! You don't remember?!" Audino shouted as we all turn around to see what happen

"That's right. I don't know if it's because of the fright, but I can't recall a thing! I was taken somewhere… dark… and held there for some time… And… there were these… Blue flames" Farfetch'd said as his body began to shake faster and faster the more he remembered and ended up screaming

"How frightening… Seems that the poor fellow has been through quite the ordeal…"

"I don't even want to imagine it!" Lombre said

"B-blue flames… You don't think it really could be… Gh-ghosts?" Raticate said as he began to walk back a bit.

"What? GHOSTS?!" Mirajane shouted as I saw her paincking.

"It really is ghosts?!" Goomy shouted worried

"I-I'm not afraid of any such fairy tales! Ridiculous!" Carracosta said in a brave voice before he his body began to shake, as everyone began to talk to figure out what happen

"Now, now everyone!" Simipour shouted as everyone became quite. "I wish you would all calm down. I understand why all these mysterious happenings may have you feeling uneasy… But look at what we know—Mr. Farfetch'd is back among us and unharmed… The vice principal is also doing just fine. _Even if he is at home in his bed…_ There has been no real harm done to merit such an overreaction"

"Th-that's true…" Raticate talking again in his normal voice

"But that doesn't mean that something terrible might not occur next time…" Lombre said almost calm

"Indeed… We should all be careful. I would suggest that no one visit the school at night for the time being. We should see if that puts a stop to these incidents first. I will tell the sheriff about the plan when I see him later. So everyone, back to your homes." Simipour said as all the adults left except Sylveon.

"What do you think really happened to Mr. farfetch'd?" espurr asked

"it's real mystery…" Deerling said

"well, of course it's mysterious! We are talking about ghosts, after all!" Pancham said

"Stop! Don't drag the conversation back that way again!" Mirajane said as she began crying a little.

"I'm scared…" Gooomy said as we saw him began to shake.

"Heh heh heh! You really are spineless! I bet you hide your bed at night, shaking and too scared too sleep!" Pancham said as he began to laugh and left. while Mirajane began to shudder

"I really wish he'd just leave it alone…" Mirajane said

"Don't take him seriously. He's just trying to get under your skin." Deerling said "Come on, Goomy you cheer up, too." She said as she broke into a smile "it's our long –awaited summer vacation! Let's try to have some fun ok?" she said in a sign along voice

"Yeah you're right…" I said as I wonder something I can do with my old powers and this worlds powers

"Y-yeah you're right! We've gotta enjoy it!" Goomy said going back to his normal voice.

"I would like to try to solve this mystery" Espurr said as she gave us a serious face.

"As much I want to solve it also Espurr there not much we can do during the day especially with the police at school right now. Plus if he head there now there a chance we can mess up the area and get blame ourselves." I said as Espurr eyes almost pop out.

"… well I guess your right how did I glace over that detail?" Espurr said as she began to think about something.

"Look kids why don't we just go to our place and relax for today?" Sylveon said as she walked towards us? "Plus I got the some apples right here to pay for the cave." She said as she brought out a large bag.

"How many do you have?" I asked

"20" she said

"well how about we all pitch in 10 apples so we don't have to worry about paying Gabite?" I asked as they all nodded.

"wait what about our deal?" Sylveon asked.

"Deal off but I still try to be the leader as much I can." I said as I saw everyone heading towards the deposit box to each get ten more apples.

"well ok." Sylveon said in a smile.

"Anyways I thinking of not doing a dungeon today." I said I saw everyone start to come back.

"Yeah I like a free day." Sylveon said as Mirajane guess what I was talking to her.

"A free day?" Mirajane asked as I nodded. "Please can we do a dungeon?" Mirajane asked

"we see what happens… Well let's all go." I said as we began to walk towards the lake.

 **About an hour later.**

"so Chris what new skill are you going to try out?" Sylveon said as Deerling heard what she said.

"New skill Chris?" Deerling asked as I nodded.

"well like I said I new in this Pokémon world and this might be a trick that exist or not." I said as I began to see the lake. "Hello Gabite!" I shouted as I saw him popping out behind of the waterfall.

"Oh Chris! And everyone else how it going?" he said as he got an apple from the bag and began to eat it

"Great. How the digging going?" I asked as I saw him grin.

"Pretty good I already made the main room." Gabite said

"Really?!" I asked as he nodded. "Nice! Oh by the way we have the rest of your apples for the two weeks." I said as everyone brought out their apples.

"Really thanks." Gabite said as he took the small bags.

"Oh by the way where are the rocks you dug out?" I asked as I saw him point somewhere "Over there huh?" I asked as I ran to the other side of the lake and saw all the stones around there. "Perfect..." I said as I chuckled to myself and ran back to the others." Did you make a train area by accident?" I asked as I saw him nod.

"Well any hidden place will need one no?" he asked as everyone shook their heads. "Really? Oh well do you want me to just make that a trash pile or should I make one somewhere else?" he asked

"Make one somewhere else I guess I use it then." I said as I saw him nod.

"Well look at that by free I giving you a training area, battle field, and maybe even a stone storage. I got to consider making myself a full fledge builder." He said in a chuckle. "Oh well I see you guys later." He said as he walked back behind the waterfall and drops the bags of apples next to the old ones.

"Well that convenient." I said as I heard him start to dig again.

"Why?" Deerling asked as she remember what we were talking about" Oh! You right a training ground is perfect!" she said

"well I going to train a bit." I said as I saw to the other side. "Anyone want to join me?" I said as I saw them a shake their heads

"Right now no if anything we going to just Relax." Deerling said as she and the others Pokémon began to play around.

"Oh well train for me only this time." I said as I got out of the water and began to train to learn a new skill

 **Later at the village**

"well today was a great day." I said as I began walking towards the gate to head to a dungeon.

"Yeah I even forgot why I was so nervous." Mirajane said as me and Sylveon stay quite

"Well that good Mirajane… So Chris any idea what a good dungeon to do today?" Sylveon asked

"yeah I do… plus I get a felling we will need to become stronger soon so how about this one?" I said as I gave them details of what mission I was planning to do today

 **Rescue mission: floor 10**

 **Rescue cherrim: Floor 2**

"Sure." Sylveon said as Mirajane nodded

"Plus Mirajane the faster we get stronger the faster we can head towards the E. society main building." I said as she smile

"You right! If we going to move to lively town we will need to become stronger and who know they might have an entrance exam." Mirajane said as I saw her get fired up

"Whoa calm down Mirajane don't get to much fire up for the dungeon or you might get caught on fire!" I said as she calm down.

"right... well let's go." Mirajane said as she calm down for a moment and then went into her crazy mode.

"And we lost her Sylveon…" I said as I heard her sigh.

"Well let's do the dungeon before she cools down." Sylveon said as I quickly ran towards the Deposit box and got my supplies

"yeah you might be right…" I said as I saw her Mirajane leaf catch on fire "Let's go!" I shouted as we ran towards the dungeon and did all the floor

 **Sunset at the village**

"Ok so are we done now?" I asked as I saw Mirajane nod

"Yeah sorry about that…" she said

"Well I never knew Pokémon can get themselves burn." I said as I put a bandage on her leaf. "Lucky for today shopping free item was these bandages." I said as I gave a sigh

"Yeah you lucky Mirajane that Chris had plenty of money." Sylveon said as she giggled a bit.

"Yeah… Chris how is it that you have so much money?" Mirajane asked

"What? … there a reason why I always in the front to pick up and lost coins on the floor." I said in a chuckle "seriously this could almost be a full fledge job with how much Pokémon lose in the dungeons. Plus it sucks that we just consider Junior on the society ranks otherwise who know we should be getting payed every mission." I said

"… smart move plus you not wasting your money on shopping for random things like chocolate." sylveon said as Mirajane stayed quite

"well I guess you right… see you two tomorrow." Mirajane said as she walked away.

 **The next morning**

 **June 2**

"Morning, Chris!" Mirajane shouted as I walked out the door

"Oh hey Mirajane." I said

"He-e-ey!" I heard a voice shouted as I saw Shelmet running toward us.

"Huh? Shelmet? What's up?" Mirajane said as Shelmet took a moment to catch his breath

"Pancham's got something to tell everybody." Shelmet said

"Pancham does?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah. So I'm going around now and telling everybody from class. I'm off to deerling's next. Don't know why I'm the one who has to run all over, though… But I guess I can't complain if… it gives me a chance to meet with deerling!" he said as he gave a happy sigh "We're meeting up on the hill with the big tree. You'd better be there!" He shouted as he ran off "Later!"

"I wonder what Pancham wants to talk about? Somehow I've got a bad feeling… But I guess we've gotta at least go and hear him out." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Knowing his I bet it about the school…" I said as we walked towards the big tree.

 **One large explanation later**

"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-at?!" Everyone shouted as he told us his plan.

"You're daring us all to sneak into the school?!" Mirajane said as he nodded

"Yeah, That's right. I've been thinking about this for some time, you know. And I've decided… Well basically, it seems like there are an awful lot of wimpy kids around these days!" Pancham said as I got mad

"Oh if that true then fight me one on one!" I shouted as I began to charge up some energy as he jumped back "That what I thought." I said in an evil chuckle.

"And topping the list… A certain Mirajane right here!" he shouted as he pointed to Mirajane.

"What?!" Mirajane shouted as she wonder what he was talking about

"It's just some spooky rumors, but look at how you're all panicking and acting scared! So that's why I decided… It's about time you all toughen up. Go to the school at night, and face your fears! While we're at it, we'll find out once and for all if there are any ghosts there!" He said

"Wait... we will?!" shelmet said as it seems he was left out of the plan." You serious, Pancham?!"

"What? Did you think I was just saying all this as a joke? Or maybe… you're just scared, too?" Pancham asked

"I… I am not!" Shelmet shouted as he wonder what to do "Fine! I'm in if you are! I'll prove I've got the guts!"

"B-but… we'll get in trouble with our parents if they find out about it!" Goomy said

"All you have to do is not get caught sneaking out of your house." Pancham said

"But then what did we get caught afterward, huh?" Deerling asked

"we just have not get caught. I don't see the problem." Pancham said

"I think I'm with Pancham on this one. I want to see these ghosts for myself." Espurr said almost happy.

"Espurr, really!" I asked "There so many faults in his plan he could have thought making a sleepover at his place so we have less chance of getting caught. I mean he could have planned this way better." I said as Pancham faked a cough

"Heh hehe! Knew I could count on you, Espurr. You're a girl who knows what matters. I'll just go ahead and call it the. Tonight we are sneaking into the school…" Pancham said as he noticed Mirajane start shaking "Look, when you're beat, you're beat! So suck it up and be ready for tonight! See you all there! You're dismissed! " he said as him and Shelmet walked off

"well I guess that means we can't relax today…" I said as I saw then give a sad sigh "well I see you all later at the school then." I said as I saw them all leave.

"Bye Chris." Deerling, Espurr, and goomy said as they walked towards their houses.

"Urk… I'm not sure how things turned out like this. I'm really not on board with this plan at all. But I guess its all set now. Even if Pancham did decide everything all by himself… Well, I guess that's it for today. Let's head home." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Ugh… I really don't want to go the school at night… To be honest, I find it very, very, very scary. So I'm pretty much planning to stick to you like glue, Chris… You'll let me, won't you? We'll stick together, right?"

 **No option**

You won't O-oh… Oh no…" Mirajane said as she began to cry

"Gosh… That probably wasn't fair… But it' just so fun to mess with Mirajane…" I said in chuckle

"Um, Chris… Are you sure won't reconsider?

 **Real option**

"Sure _but if anything happens to split us up then good luck._ " I said as I gave her hug

"Th-thanks, Chris! I'm seriously useless when it comes to ghosts and those things. You're a lifesaver." Mirajane said almost crying in happiness. "So tonight… The grown-ups will spot us if we just walk out front doors as usual. I say we should sneak out our bedroom windows, ok?" she said as I nodded and broke the hug "Good luck and I'll see you tonight!" Mirajane said as she walked into her house" No going ahead without me, Chris! See you then!"

"Oh! Sylveon!" I said as I realized she might wait for us to do a dungeon today. "Let's hope she still has her E. gadget" I said as I tried calling Sylveon

"Hello who is it?" Sylveon said

"It's me Sylveon." I said

"Oh, Chris is everything ok?" She asked a bit worried

"Not sure to be honest here… me and my friends plan to go figure out the mystery of the school so today dungeon is cancel." I said as I hear her gasp.

"Are you sure that a good idea?" sylveon asked a bit worried

"It might not be the best plan but yeah we doing it and Mirajane her might need you to keep her calm." I said as I heard her giggle

"So Mirajane is scared of ghosts?" She asked

"yeah." I said

"Well I sorry to hear that but I need to do something today…" I heard her say

"Oh well… I guess I see you tomorrow sleep well." I said

"Good luck out there Chris…" I heard Sylveon said as she cut off.

 **well tonight will be interesting I guess that means I have to update at night… well I going to rest right now before it too late. I get a felling I won't be able to sleep for a few days and nights. anyways it great to be back at writing again for you all**


	23. Chapter 23

**June 2 night**

" _All right… I guess it's about time this events starts. Time to stay outside and wait for Mirajane." I thought as i grab my bag and jump out of the house from the window. "All right i out." I tought as walked infront of the house and sat near the brige. "Whew. Looks like I managed to get out without anyone noticing…" i thought as i heard a wisper_

"Chris…" said the voice as i walked towards it and saw it was mirajane shaking in fear "Ugh…I'm normally fine walking around at night, or even excited about it, but… ghost stories are the one thing i'm not so good with. You take the lead, chris…" she said as she got closer "I'll follow behind.." she said as i nodded

"Sure but i need to get some supplies from the deposit Box if we staying over there for no reason." I said as i stared to walk towards the school.

"Oh! And go as slowly as you can. No need to rush or anything…" she said as is toped walking and just let her push me towards the destinations

 **Hour later**

"Oh! There you are! Man, you took your sweet time!" Pancham said as we made it to the school grounds

"Sorry about that but if we staying here for a long while we need something to keep us awake." I said as i brought out jars of honey with some other things.

"Oh! Honey you still have some after the Budew accident?" Deerling said as i nodded

"Hm? Chris, is that… Mirajane hiding back there behind you?!" Pancham said "Just as wimpy as ever" he said as he began to chuckle

"Well Pancham does not get any honey then." I said as we walked in

"What?" Pancham said as i passed honey to everyone else with some other things "Oh well. At least we're all here now. Come on! Let's get started." Pancham said as we all walked towards our seats

 **Half an hour later**

"Well, everyone has taken their usual seats, but…" espurr said

"What now?What do you expect us to do?" Deerling asked

"isn't it obvious? We're just gonna to wait until the ghosts appear!" Pancham asked

"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-at?!" Goomy shouted

"W-wait for the ghosts?!" Mirajane asked

"Well i need some water refill soon so i be right back." I said as i got a container and left to get some water.

"Wait for me!" Mirajane shouted as i reached a small cliff.

"I would not suggest that… Human ghosts 101 leave the group are you most likely to get attacked first." I said as i saw Mirajane start shivering. "Look i run towards the near water source and it sould be half a hour to head there and go back each way. I suggest you stay with Deerling and Espurr, their cool heads sould keep you safe. Deerling, Espurr if anything happen call me with Mirajane E. gadget!" I shouted as i began running off somewhere. "Ok… i think i out of range … if i remember right i have 20 weight right now so… 0 weight." I said as i felt my body get ligher. "why did i not fell this weight off the frist time?" i asked as i began running and thinking of a few things.

 **20M later at the school**

"I guess we'll have to call them here ourselves!" Pancham said

"What?! Don't-!" Mirajane shouted as she got extreamly worried

"He-e-ey! Spooky ghosts! Where a-a-are you? If you really exist, come out and prove it!" Pancham shouted

"Silence…"

"J-just stop already… please…" Mirajane said

"He-e-ey! Come on, you dumb ghosts! Or are you to dense to-" Pancham shouted

"Gya-a-a-a-a-ahhh!" Mirajane shouted as she fell to the ground and landed on her bag

"What's the matter?" Pancham asked as he got worried

"Looks like another fainting spell…" Deerling said as she got closer to Mirajane to see what happen to her and pulled the bag under her and checked to see if she broke anything "what this?" Derling asked as she pulled out Mirajanes e. gadget.

"Are you serious? Nothing's even happened yet!" Shelmet said as he saw Deerling star messing around with the E. gadget

"I imagine Mirajane could not take the suspense any longer. Espurr said as she started to help Deerling with the E. gadget.

"Yeah, But still… that's really jumping the gun. Sheesh. That's like, beyond cowardly. Whatever. Let's get out of here…" Pancham said as he stayed back with Shelmet

"well let's me call Chris before we head out then…" Deerling said as she found how to call me

 **meanwhile with chris**

"Ok i think i have enough water now…" i said as i pulled out my container out of the lake "Wonder if anything happen yet at the school" i asked as sylveon shook her head.

"Still surprise that you found me here." Sylveon said

"Well it was lucky for me that you were here and i have to say you might want to consider taking more dancing and singing lessons and we got the queen of queen of relaxing." I said as I heard my E. gadget start riggin "… that was fast…" i said as i pulled out my E. gadget

"Hot…"

"Huh? Shelmet?"Pancham asked "did you say something?"

"It wasn't me. Must've been someone else?" Shelmet said

"So Hot…"

"I-is that…?!" Shelmet asked worried

"There's someone here! Someone besides us!" Deerling said as i heard her voice get angry

"Someone here in the school?" i heard espurr ask on the other side

"Deerling, espurr!? What happening?!" i shouted

"U-ummm, Pancham?" Shelmet asked every lightly

"Hot it's so hot…"

"Who is that? Who's there?!"Deerling asked

"Deerling! Answer the " i shouted as i saw Sylveon face fill with worry.

"Th-that's…" Pancham said as i heard him out of focus

"The blue flames!" Deerling shouted frighted as i heard her drop the E. gadget

"I can't t—e it a—mo-! I'm t—sca-!" i heard Goomy shout as i heard static coming from it

"Goomy!" Deerling shouted

"Forget -! This – w-y t—cr-py! Sorry but i'm out!" i heard Shelmet say and more tumping noises where made.

 **Meanwhile at school.**

"You mean you're just going to faint so you don't have to see what happens next?!"Pancham asked all worried" Isn't that taking the easy way out? Come on! If you go and do a thing like that, then I- Then I- THEN I'll" Pancham shouted as a voice yelled

"Was it you? Was it you who has summoned me? You have some nerve! Even if you have no chance against me!" a voice said as he showed himself "Come child! I'll give you a taste! Come and learn… what true fear tastes like!" The voice said as everyone fainted but one

 **Meanwhile with chris.**

"Hello anyone! Pick up the E. gadget!" i shouted as i heard the phone getting cut off.

"Chris what happen?" Sylveon asked as she saw me becoming crazy

"ARRr! I told them this was a very bad idea!" i said as a jumped into the river and snapped myself back to normal "Well this is bad… i think the school just got attack again by whatever ghosts Pokémon is attacking there just attacked my friends so i gotta run!" i shouted as i ran towards the school leaving a small flame trail behind me.

"… Chris is definitely no normal Pokémon… " Sylveon said as she srugged it off and walked back to town. "Yeah i going to go sleep now… i take my trip tomorrow." Sylveon said with a small yawn. "… should help or … nah time to go asleep.

 **10M later at school.**

"Deerling please wake up!" I shouted as i began shaking Deerling awake

"Chris.. Stop shaking me…." I heard Deerling say as i saw her open her eyes.

"Oh Deerling thanks god you ok" i said as i hugged her tightly.

"Air… air…" she said as i let her go.

"Sorry about that… here let me help you up." I said as i backed up and help her up

"Thanks… so we're… at the school…?" Deerling said as she looked around

"Question in a moment help me wake up everyone else…" i said as i notied something "… you wake up goomy and i got Mirajane." I said as as she nodded.

"Yeah… questions can wait for a moment…" she said as we woke them up.

 **Some more time later**

"did we… all black out?" Mirajane asked

"Hey! Everybody! Pancham and SHelmet are gone! Goomy said as he looked around

"Espurr, too!" Deerling shouted as she backed awake from goomy

"What in the world is going on?" Mirajane asked "I'm so lost right now…"

"That's because you fainted before anyone else, Mirajane." Deerling said as i gave a sigh.

"Are you serious?" i asked "Well that means Sylveon owe me honey now.." i said as i chuckled a bit

"… right… After you blacked out, these blue flames appeared all around us…" Deerling said as Mirajane gave a shocked face

"WHAT?!" Mirajane yelled (question for anyone else who bought the game or check YouTube for a chikorita play trough of this game. Someone who i know used a chikorita in this game is Marriland in youtube. Anyways to the question is it just me or does the face she give seems like she more happy than scared?)

"And this huge, scary, shadowy thing… it appeared and was looming over us…" Deerling said worried as she looked Mirajane stared to sway. "HEY! Don't you go fainting again! NO! I won't allow it! No more fainting around here!"

"Deerling did anyone say you can be scary when you mad?" i asked as she looked towards me and clamed down.

"yeah… sorry about that but someone needs to be the mean one here now that Pancham disappeared…" Deerling said

"Don't do it again and i give you a jar of honey tomorrow.." i said as i saw Deerling smile

"DEAL!" Deerling said as we shook paws and hooves.

"So where is everyone else then?" i asked as i saw a blue glow coming from the school gate

"I know where they are." A voice said as it stop right infront of us and show itself

"E-Espurr!" Mirajane asked surprise

"Where've you been? What happened?!" Deerling asked as Espurr dusted herself off.

"I was following Pancham and Shelmet. They were taken away by force." Espurr said as she trun to look at me."Also why did you just run past me than stopping to help them?" she asked

"What do you mean? I ran all the way here once i heard all the screaming look there even a … burn… grass were i ran… huh… another mystery of life…" i said as i felt a rock hit me.

"WHAT?!" Mirajane said as she completely pass the fact what i was saying.

"Yes, I saw it all." Espurr said calmed. "When the large shadow appeared and everyone else fainted in fright… I did not faint. But I could not predict what might happen next… And so I pretended to be unconscious as well."

" _Great the genius stays up and not the one who it ought had a clam mind. Normal thought don't work anymore…well maybe i break this world more and not train lighting and use all the other elements then…" i tought._

"What! you just pretended?! Goomy shouted snapping me out of my thoughts

"Y-you're amazing! You really aren't scared at all of ghosts and things?!" Mirajane asked as espurr nodded happy

"Not at all. If anything, I quite like them!" she said almost singing.

"Back to the story, though… What happen after that?" i asked a bit scared

"I waited to see what developed. And when i did… The shadow eventually went away. And after it did… Those blue flames began to move again. And Pancham and SHelmet were dragged away by some unseen force. Do you all remember what the witnesses said when MR. Farfetch'd disappeared?

"Yeah… what about it? I'm pretty sure they said that they saw Mr. Farfetch'd where the road forks…" i said

"And didn't they say that they saw blue flames at that time, too?" deerling asked

"Ecaxtly. So I tought I might be witnessing what happened to Mr. Farfetch'd. And thus i followed after Pancham and Shelmet." Espurr said

"A-and…? Where did they go?" Mirajane asked

"I know fate and how evil it is i bet it's the…" i said as Espurr quickly put a paw over my mouth.

"Come. I'll show you." Espurr said as we walked towards a small bridge that led towards the forbidden door.

"This is it." Espurr said as we stoped

"The door is open!" Goomy shouted worried

"Yup i was right it's…" i said as Deerling cut me off

"The door to the Ancient Barrow? B-but why?!"

"My old pops and the other grown-ups are always saying that we can't go in, right? But Pancham and Shelmet did?!" Mirajane said

"Yes. More accurately, they were pulled in. And that was the last that i saw of them." Espurr said

"N-no way… this is way too creepy…" Mirajane said

"Seriously . What should we do?" Deerling asked

"I really can't handle places like this… I feel like i might faint at any moment…" Mirajane said

"Mirajane…" Espurr said a bit worried

"Well… like it or not i going in… who else is going?" i said

"But… We just have to do it! I got to psych myself up to do it!" Mirajane said

"Mirajane… well you have to come anyways…" i said

'WHAT!?" Mirajane asked

"Well duh! You part of the E. Society and that means helping out our best friends out of almost any trouble they might have gotten themselves in.

"You do remember that this is the place all the adults say we should never ever enter?" Goomy asked

"Look,… I don't want to break the rules either, but what matters now is… We've got to save Pancham and Shelmet! They may not be perfect, but they are still our classmates and friends." i said

"… You're right. We just have to be brave." Deerling said as she began to cry a little bit and quickly rose her hoof and clean her tears. "Ok." She said as she gave a deep sigh"I'm going,too. I can't let you two to go it alone."

"Of course i'll be going." Espurr said

"E-everyone… Thank you!" Mirajane said

"Goomy, if you're scared, you can always wait here." Deerling said

"No. I'm going. Besides, it's probably even scarier to wait out here all by myself. And… I want to help save them, too." Goomy said

"All right. Then let's go, team! WE're going to find Pancham and Shelmet, and we're going to bring them back safely!" I said "But before we do… everyone catch." I said as i passed everyone a bag. "Welcome to the Expedition Society! With a free bag, water canister, and for this night only you get 3max elixrs,5 oran berrys, and 5 apples." I said as i passed them all bags(there codes out there than can give plenty of free stuff i leave you to find it.)

"THANKS!" they all said.

"Now then.. if you excuses me i going to restock my supply's now…" i said as i began walking away.

"Nope if you are going somewhere this time it be as a tem…" Mirajane said as she quickly push her chest out and ran right next to me.

"Fine… anyone else want's to get in this group walk towards the deposit Box that you can see from here?" i asked as Mirajane moved back a bit.

"… ops… that right it right there… to bad Keclon is not here and awake." Mirajane said as she chuckled a bit.

"Yeah… like in a great move i saw … I BE BACK _!"_ I shouted as i ran and got a bunch of regular supplies "… maybe i should have keep those items for myself…. Oh well i guess that means i still have to bring double everything just in case things go worse…" i said to myself as i ran back to the others.

"Ready for the dungeon now chris?" Deerling asked as she put on her new bag "… comfortable bag." She said

"Yup i ready how about the rest of you?" i asked as i saw everyone putting there bags on and nod. "Great now then normaly the three only in a group thing will be something but today were going to break that rule and make one big group of five." I said as i saw them all nod.

"So who going to take lead?" Mirajane asked as i began to chuckle.

"I call main tatics and Espurr my assistant." I said as i saw her nod.

"Yeah… you might be smarter than me when it comes to adventures." she said laughing a bit.

"Well that great to know… anyways quick strategy before we head in…." i said as me and Espurr began talking to each other to think what could be best way to walk throught this.

 **5M later(Something i wish they do a update for this game is you can control the whole group not just three for this dungeon anyways i chooses Espurr for this dungeon. I be honest i can't wait for the next game similar to this game. Also i hope they make it a official sequal of this game i seriously Love the charaters in this game. And maybe add a code for this game and the sequal that give a different story because the Main charater will remember his past adventures in this world but not have the same training level)**

"Ok i think we got it." i said as Espurr nodded. "Well i be honest not sure i going to faint or not when we see whatever we attck but i still take main lead in this group and face most of the dangers we face. Next will be goomy right behind me … i be honest here Goomy i don't know what moves you might have but i need you right behind so i know when to call for break." I said as i got closer to him " _i know everyone else and they won't admit that get are getting tired so i need you to be honest or nice to tell me when you think everyone needs a break." I said in a wisper_

" _Ok." Goomy said_

"Now then because next will be Mirajane will take middle where she be the most guarded from any horrible in their." I said as i saw Mirajane relax a bit

"Thaaanks…" She said a bit shaky

"Espurr you be second to last we need you there to pass me informations and maybe a few orders of mine if this go bad that special ability of yours will really help us keep this group in order and safe." I said as i saw Espurr nod a bit sadly" Think about you got the most important of this whole group without you this group will go in chaos and might have a extremely bad fate in there." I said as i saw Espurr think about this for a moment.

"Huh… you right…." Espurr said going a bit happy then becoming seious

"Now then Deerling you the one behind the whole group making sure everyone is ok and if anything happens yell for me or tell Espurr. Plus you are the second strongest pokemon here so you can keep us safe from behind ." i said as i saw her nod

"Thanks chris for saying that…" Deerling said as i saw her face go a bit red.

"You're welcome." I said as my cheeks became a bit reder "So everyone ready?" i asked as i saw them nod and get in position.

"LET'S GO!" We shouted as we all step in the dungeon as we felt a chill hit our shines.

"Let's do this!" i shouted as we began walking down all the floors.

 **Well Pancham got himself in a bad position and if someone these kids do not get Blaze again in the hospital or worse then he might actually be the son of C and L… if that true then that means that Blaze is son of… … …**

 **Sorry but writer has been attacked(Not real life) please wait till he comes back But he will forget what he wrote this chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**June 2 night dungeon**

"Chris I think Mirajane needs a break…" Goomy said as we walked towards the 8F

"Yeah and she not the only one." I said as I looked back and noticed everyone was falling behind. "Ok. I think us going to take a small break now!" I shouted as I walked towards a large clear room.

"Are you sure?" Espurr asked as I saw her miss the last stair. And fall down to her face.

"Yeah I sure Espurr… here let me help you." I said as I picked her up and carried her to the next room.

"Thanks…" Espurr said out of breath as she pulled out an apple.

"Yeah when we get out of here you one of you needs to come with us from now on…" I said as bit shocked to see them this tried

"What about Sylveon?" Mirajane asked

"One I sure if she wanted to she can beat the stuffing out of us." I said almost casual as I took a bite of an apple. As I noticed Mirajane start shaking again "Anyways she going to busy doing some things, she moving somewhere so she can do something she always wanted." I said as she calm down.

"Really?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah…" I said as I noticed I was almost done with the apple. "So ready to go?!" I asked

"Yeah I ready." Mirajane said as she stands up.

"Ready." Deerling said as she used Synthesis

"Wait how did you use it here?" I asked

"errr…. Just don't ask it game logic that make no sense…" she said as I saw everything stop in place for a moment

"Wait do you mean?" I asked

"Wait Zeus not tell you this is a game world?" she asked

"Have you been reading this story? I got summon here without any knowledge of coming here! I was forced here to learn how to talk multiple languages!" I said

"Oh that rights… anyways this talk never happen." Deerling said as I nodded and time seem to go back to normal (seriously how do you get power from the sun if you in a cave? I have this move with Mirajane)

"Well whatever Deerling I guess something this world…" I said as is shook it off

"Ready Goomy?" Deerling asked

"Yeah… can someone give me some water please?" Goomy asked as I saw Deerling open her canister top of him

"Say Espurr is it just me or this kidnapping has to be a huge prank?" I asked as I looked around the room

"Why?" Espurr asked as I noticed Goomy was looking better

"If you right about the Huge Pokémon that attack you there no way he fit in this place." I said as I remeber the cave roof was barely 6FT high at the begging.

" You might be right…" Espurr said as she noticed everyone was ready to move but Mirajane.

'Oh... I feel my vision going black…" Mirajane said as he body began to sway

"H-hey! Mirajane! Stop that this instant!" Deerling said as Mirajane jumped back a bit

"Whoa… That was close!" Mirajane said as she put a paw to her head "Thanks, Deerling."

"We still haven't seen any sign of Pancham or Shelmet… I suppose the real challenge still lies ahead." Espurr said

"Well in that case everyone, be on your guard. We might been able to defeat most of the Pokémon here in one turn but things just get harder the more we go in so be ready for anything." I said as we all when back to formation and walked in deeper.

"Is it just me or is it getting harder to see?" I asked as we walked on

"You don't by chance know the move Flash?" Deerling asked as Espurr pass her message

"Honestly I did not know what move existed any chance any of you know how it supposes it work so I can do it?" I asked as Espurr began to tell me how to do it

"The effects will be for some time so you need to use it again and again as long we in here." She said

"Ok thanks Espurr…" I said as I took a deep breath. "Let's try this…" I said as I began to gather some energy " _maybe I can try it the same way as solar flash but instead the whole body this time…"_ I thought to myself as I released the energy and saw the whole floor was lit up.

"Hey it works!" Goomy said as he looked around "I guess you were right it was getting darker."

"Tha… HEY!" I said as I realized what he meant" Anyways I surprise that it did not waste much energy well seeing that the case if anyone needs some more light just yell." I said

"OK!" I heard them all say as I used flash every now and then

 **Floor 13(officially in game 12)**

"We've made it pretty far down…" Mirajane said as we walked down a set of stairs

"… I think I hear voices!" Espurr shouted a bit worried "From over that way!" she said as she rose a small rock from the floor and throwed it somewhere" follow that rock!"

"Let's go!" Mirajane said as she switch spots with Goomy

"Well hay stacks…" I said as I noticed a huge room

"E-E-Espurr! Where were the voices coming from?" Mirajane shouted as she looked at the room.

" _Bones everywhere and a purple floor to make it worse if this does not call it then I don't know what does…"it thought as I heard a familiar annoying voice_

"Is that… Mirajane?" asked a voice

"Mirajane, is that you?" asked a second voice

"Th-those voices!" I shouted

"Is Chris with you too?" asked voice 1

"Please… Get us outta here…" asked voice 2

"That Shelmet and Pancham!" Deerling said "Shelmet! Pancham! Can you hear us?! Where are you two?!"

"I'im not really sure… It's all black…"

"Pancham! Shelmet! Just hold on! We're going to get you out of there!" Mirajane shouted

"Oh you will?"

"Th-that voice… Who's that?!"

"It is I, the Dark Land Emissary!"

"What?" I asked

"The Dark Land?!" Mirajane asked as a humongous Pokémon appearing before us as everyone began to yell

"You have come to a forbidden place. None who have come here have ever returned."

"Wha-a-a-at?!" Mirajane shouted as she began to saw now

"Mirajane! Don't you faint now! Steady on!" Deerling shouted

"However… there is one condition on which I may allow you to depart…"

"Condition?" Espurr asked

" _Please tell it what I think it is…" I thought for a moment as a small smile appeared in my face._ As the Pokémon disappeared and two flashes of light appeared right behind us.

"Pancham! Shelmet!" Deerling said as she was the first one to turn around

"Y-you guys…" Pancham said as we saw him start crying

"Save us! Get us out of here!" Shelmet said

"Here… are my conditions. Grant me their spirits… And I swear I will let you go…"

" _Wait what… does this mean that … well here I was hoping for some meat darn… he was a huge size also… well time for a KO not kill…" it ought a my face went neutral "Wait a moment what the hay happen to my sword anyways… without it I can't cut anything oh well I guess I forced to KO him now."_

"Wha-a-at?!" Deerling said

"You heard me. Grant me their spirits… I will allow you to escape unharmed."

"Pancham's and Shelmet's spirits…?" Goomy asked

"What do you say? It's not such a bad deal, wouldn't you say?"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" I shouted

"Chris!" Deerling said a bit shocked at my reasons

"… … … what was that? What… did you just say to me?"

"I said that we're never doing that!" I shouted " _note for self… slap the hay out of Zeus when I out of this world" I thought quickly_ " Like we'd give them up for ourselves! Pancham and Shelmet are our… OUR FRIENDS! Even if there assholes…" i said lowly the last part

"… Chris!" Shelmet and Pancham said

"You… you will come to regret… those words…" the voice said as four Pokémon appearing around us

"We're surrounded! E-everybody… I'm really sorry!" I shouted as I walked back a bit and felt everyone back" You can blame me for all this!"

"No, we all feel the same!" Deerling said

"Even if you hadn't said it!" Mirajane said

"Any one of us would have done the same!" Espurr said

"I'll be brace and fight, too!" Goomy said

"Say farewell… to your spirits! I AM GIRATINA! DEVOURER OF INNOCENT SPIRITS SUCH AS YOURS!" A voice said as a huge Pokémon appearing before us

"… Everyone deal with the small fry! I buy us time to deal with this guy." I said

"OK!" Everyone said as they began to attack the Litwick

"I AM THE DARK LAND EMISSARY! YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

 **I BE FULLY HONEST HERE THIS BOSS I USE Alliance towards all the Litwick first then I began attacking Giratina but hay I already change a good chuck of original game chat so might as well change the battle also :P**

"Giratina for being a Kidnapping three citizens of Serene Village as a member of E. society I put you under arrest." I said as I began to charge some energy

"You think that you can win against me?" Giratina said as she began to laugh

"Well I no normal Pokémon." I said as I began to run towards him

"Hahahahar! A mere child wants to fight me?"

"… Giratina should have not said that…" Deerling said slowly as she kicked a Litwick

"Yeah you right…" Espurr said as she used Psybeam on Litwick knocking it out.

"… Well I was going to show you mercy but I guess this time …" I said as stop and I jump to the back wall and landing on a wall. "Time for your eternal defeat!" I said using his voice as I began to charge my energy and fast as possible and sending it to my right arm.

"Oh and what will one mouse do…" Giratina said as he saw an electrical blade being form and growing larger by the second." Oh darn…"

"You said it not me!" I shouted as I began running down the wall and concentrating the energy to make the blade sharper.

"What are you doing?" Giratina said as he took a step back

" _Great I was right… 0 weight." I thought for a moment as my blade wavered for a moment_ " _Well then I had no time to make a name but_ … Here comes the Electro Blade of Death!" I said as the Blade slash thought Giratina and KO.

"Dragons Breath!" i heard goomy shouted as i looked to my left and saw goomy aim at me as he used a move towards me

 **Let's pretend that this actually work and somehow KO him and not kill him plus like Deerling said before this a game world normal logic is useless half of the time when trying to figure out things seriously**

"Eek!" All the Litwick's said as they Feld and Garatina fell to the floor

"W-we did it!" Mirajane said as she yelled happily

"AH! My tail!"I shouted as i began to run in circles

"Sorry Chris!" Goomy shouted as i jumped up high and landed on my tail as i crushed it

"Goomy!" i showed as i faced towards him mad

"We… Actually… beat Giratina?" Deerling asked

"We defeated Girantina!" Goomy shouted surprise

"No he still alive." I said walking slowly towards his neck and poke him _" yeah this kid this going to pay for my tail."_

"Grrrr!" Giratina

"We won! So please… Give Pancham and Shelmet back!" Mirajane said

"… I cannot do that. None can leave this place…" Giratina said as I began to chuckle louder and louder

"You know, you keep saying that… But is that not the case?" I asked

"Oh... Before we battled, you said that you would let us go in exchange for the boy's spirits." Espurr said understanding where I was going with this

"That right Espurr… If we had agreed at that time… then we would have been able to return from this place, would we not?" I asked

"…Er, I'm bit confused now, but… but… But I am the Dark Land Emissary! S-so give up on any hope of returning from this place!" Giratina said

"Oh my sanity is in sake with all this **** **** ****!" I shouted as my right arm went numb

"CHRIS!" Deerling shouted as she gasped "Do you even know what you're saying anymore?!"

"SH-shut up!" Giratina said as he tries standing up "I said you can't, so you can't! Got it? You just can't!"

"Will you just cut the act?!" I said almost pulling the hair out of my head with my left arm

"Oh, that's enough, Solosis!" Litwick said as the appearing from nowhere

"L-Litwick!" Giratina said a bit worried

"Let's just give it up, Solosis!" Litwick said as he gave a sad gasp

"Wha-?" Giratina said a bit surprise

"It doesn't look like these kids are going to get scared now, no matter what we do." Litwick said

"Th-then…" Giratina said

"Yeah, it's fine. We're done here." Litwick said

"Are we done here?" I asked walking slowly forward

"Thanks for trying so hard, though!" Litwick said as Giratina began to cry and a shine of light appearing before us

"Ye-e-e-a-a-ahhh! I tried so hard! I really did!" said as Solosis appearing before us

"Wh-what?!" Goomy said

"Really?" I said as I felt my legs staring to give in. _"adrenaline please hold on for a moment longer wait till this chat over?" I thought to myself as I felt slowly control my legs again._

"Yeah, Solosis, it's thanks to you that we could even keep it going this long. We really owe you." Litwick said as we saw Solosis crying "So please don't cry…"

"*sniffle**hiccup*" Solosis said as he stop crying

"Err Deerling a bit help here?" I asked as I felt my legs give up big time.

"I thought we agreed on no more dangerous things?" Deerling said as she giggled

"Please save the speech? And help me out here?" I asked as my body fell down.

"Fine but… can you explain what is going on?" Deerling said as she lift me on her back

"The truth is that the Giratina that you all fought was not the real Giratina at all. It was just an illusion created by Solosis." Litwick said as Mirajane, Goomy, and Deerling where surprise over the news

"What-a-a-a-a-at?" Mirajane asked

"Oh that was my stomach…" I said in pain as I move my left arm to my stomach

"Sorry." Deerling said as she looked back

"W-well… We were just… We're really sorry!" Litwick said

"All that about Giratina being the Dark Land Emissary and you never returning home…" Litwick #2 said

"It was all just a lie! We're really, really sorry!" Litwick #3 said

"What?! It was all lies?!" Goomy said

"Are you all serious? It was obvious after a few lines!" I asked using my only free hand to faceplam myself

"What?!" Solosis said "But you used a something Blade of death!"

"Hello are you alive or not?" I asked as I saw him spinning around "It was bait to bring out the truth."

"…. Fine you win Chris you are no normal Pokémon…" Solosis said

"What in the world is going on here?!" Deerling asked

"Litwick will you do the honor?" I asked as I saw them nod

"Ok… let me explain…" Litwick #3 said "We Litwick are on a journey to try to scare the Pokémon of this world. Seeing others cowering in fear is like food to us… What I'm trying to convey is that it's the source of our energy."

"You get energy from seeing other Pokémon get scared?" Mirajane asked as she turn around and left a Litwick unattended

"Yeah! Noting gets us pumped up like seeing somebody trembling in fear!" Litwick #2 said

"BOOO!" Litwick #4 said as he scared Goomy and Mirajane

"Eek?!" Goomy said as he crawled back

"See! Just giving your friend Goomy here a little fright made our flames this strong!" Litwick #4 said as we saw his flame get bigger

"So we came here in the hopes of scaring everyone, but… Eventually we always get found out, and everyone just ends up getting mad at us…" Litwick #1 said

"Of course they do! Who wouldn't?!" Deerling said

"Then we get chased out of town and have on to the next place… And that's how we've moved from one village to the next all this time…" Litwick #1 said

"But all our usual tricks started getting a bit old, and we were stuck in a rut… Until we ended up unable to scare anyone at all!" Litwick #3 said as he began to cry

"And that's when it happened. That's when we met Solosis… Solosis listened to our story and took pity on us in our plight… and eventually even agreed to help us." Litwick #1 said

"He can create illusions of frightening Pokémon with his psychic powers! And that allowed us to scare everyone once again!" Litwick #4 said happy

"And, boy… did we ever scare everyone!" Litwick #1 said as he cheered a bit

"It was just one smash hit after another! We were just knocking them out of the park, scaring poor villagers left and right!" Litwick #4 said also cheering as all so they began to laugh

"Hey! Try not to sound so happy when you're saying that!" Deerling said angry as all so they became quite "You've made a big mess, and we even had to have sheriffs come to investigate!"

"I agree that you've probably taken things too far. Once everyone finds out about this, you probably won't be able to stay here." Espurr said

"W-well, about that… We feel really bad making any requests after causing such a big fuss, but… PLEASE! D-Do you think you could… not tell anyone about us being here? Or the way we tried to scare everyone?" Litwick #1 said

"What?!" Mirajane asked

"If we get chased out of this village, we'll have to try to find a new home again." Litwick #2 said "We promise that we won't cause any more trouble, though! Please! We're begging you! Will you agree not to tell the other villagers about what happened here?!"

"Sure." I said

"What?!" Goomy said

"Hold on, Chris! Are you sure about this? We're just going to forgive them?" Deerling asked

"Yeah, I think its fine. I forgive them. I don't think they're really bad Pokémon. Seems like they feel bad about it all. And the Litwick have to scare Pokémon to get energy, right? So… I mean sure this time they went too far, and that's no good… But maybe it's OK if it's just a little." I said tried "*Yawn* A reasonable amount of scaring. Oh, and they should try to do something good for every time they scare somebody. On the sly, so nobody notices."

"WAIT! How come you're deciding everything?" Deerling asked

"Oh you got to be joking me Deerling… I can go in deep why you all owe me big time but this time I keep it simple. We technically not Official part of the E. society those things I gave you were junior members only which have no power over this big decision. Second if we kick them out for this then easy we can also kick out Mirajane, Shelmet and pancham for they done a huge amount of trouble that compare to how much they did was a little." I said

"… yeah you might be right on the trouble there…" Mirajane said ashamed

"Three, they need to scare Pokémon to live! If we kick them out it is very possible that we just killed them." I said as everyone stayed quite for a long time

"What does everyone else think?" Deerling asked

"To be honest, I have a hard time following Chris thinking. Saying that it's fine to scare Pokémon 'just a little'? How do you measure that? But I do think that doing something nice for others is a good idea… So if that's what Chris wants… then I suppose I'm all right with it. Plus he right about the food thing it like locking some Pokémon up and not feeding them if we kick them out." Espurr said

"I... I think it's Ok to go alone with chris idea, too… I mean I guess. It's pretty strange, but I think it might end up all right." Goomy said "But Mirajane what do you think? Do you think we should forgive the Litwick, like Chris says?" Goomy asked

"I know that the Litwick aren't really cruel Pokémon… So I guess it's all right, as long as long they realize what they did wrong." Mirajane said

"Here rare moments we almost never see again Mirajane saying something mature…" I said with a chuckle

"HEY!… yeah you right…" Mirajane said as she thought what she done so far

"Yeah… If Chris wants to forgive them, then I guess we've got to. After all, Mirajane was the one who was the most scared by all this." Deerling say

"HEY! You didn't have to remind everybody that I was the most scared!" Mirajane said angry

"So I guess we are decided." Espurr said

"We won't tell anyone about the Litwick." Deerling said

"Really? Thank you! Thank you so much!" Litwick #2 said

"Don't forget to do nice things for others, either!" Goomy said

"*sniffle* Of course! We won't forget!" Litwick #2 said

"We'll be sure to do good things! WE won't let anyone know either!" Litwick #3 said

"And no more big pranks like this one. Is that a deal?" Deerling asked "Even if Mr. Farfetch'd wasn't harmed, it's still not right to go kidnapping Pokémon!"

"Oh speaking of kidnapping…" Espurr said reminding us why we were here the first place

"Oh yeah! What about Pancham and Shelmet?!" Goomy said

"Oh… Yeah…" Litwick #1 said "Solosis… if you would?"

"Yeah." Solosis said

"Wait 5M for I can use rest and heal this arm?" I asked

"Wait when you learn rest?" Deerling asked

"Same time I learn flash and break the rules of only using 4 moves." I said "plus Espurr told me how."

"Yeah sure…" Solosis said as I fell asleep for a moment

 **10M later**

"So anyone have any sevens?" Mirajane asked

"Goldfish." Litwick #1 said

"I up…" I said as I began to move a little

"What happen? you said 5M not 10?" Deerling asked as she walked in front of me

"Hay give me a break here my arm was useless after that move I surprise I can move it even after using a ton more energy that I used to." I said as I relied I was on the floor and stood up "Ok sorry but goldfish is canceled let's get Pancham and Shelmet out of here.

"Ok…" Solosis as he teleported all the cards away and teleport them in the room

"Y-you guys! Wahhhhh!" Pancham cried as she ran towards Mirajane while Shelmet ran towards me

"Wa-a-a-a-a-ahhh! It was so scary!" Shelmet cried

"Thank goodness that you both are OK." Mirajane said

"Come on… It's time we all headed home." Deerling said

 _And so the children wrapped up their adventure, having proved their mettle… and each returned to his or her own home, safe and sound… They slipped in quietly so that none of the adults would notice… Except for Mirajane and Chris…_

"YOU... YOU LITTLE FOOLS!" Carracosta yelled as he caught us and pulled in his house where Nuzleaf was with him "What do you think you're doing, running around in the middle of the night?! And sneaking out to do so! Without a lick of permission from us!"

"Well, now, I don't know that it's all so bad as you say…" Nuzleaf said with a small grin

"What're you saying?! You're far too lenient on these kids! When a child steps out of line, a scolding is what you use to get them back in line! Now, step up to the task!" Carracosta yell

"Um… Pops? I'm really sorry… I don't know, maybe it's all the nerves… But I'm suddenly blushed… So I'm going to bed. Good night." Mirajane said as she fell asleep on the spot and fell to the floor

"… Fudge…" I said

"N-now just a minute! Mirajane! We're not done talking about this! Wake yourself up right this minute!" Carracosta Yelled

"Zzz…. Zzz…" Mirajane

"Argh! Convenient time to pass out! If that's how you're going to play it… Then CHRIS! I guess you alone get the pleasure of being lectured by me!" Carracosta yelled

" _Yeah… thanks Solosis for breaking my arm and forcing me to use rest…" I thought_

"I hope you're ready!" Carracosta yelled

"… **** …" I said in a whisper as he began to yell many things for the rest of the night

 _And so, Chris ended up the receiving end of one of Carracosta's infamous lectures…unable to escape until nearly dawn, and all in Mirajane's place._

 **WELL DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT I WROTE BUT I DO YOU ALL THE FAVOR AND NOT WRITE THE 5,000 PAGE LECTURE BLAZE GOT… ANYWAYS MAYBE THIS FORCE BLAZE TO READ THAT CHANGEING NOTE ALSO ZUES TOLD ME SOMETHING APPRENTLY THE NOTE ON THE FRIST DAY TOLD CHIRS TO BE WARRY OF SOMEBODY NEAR HIM BUT SEEING HE LOST THE CHANCE OF DESTORYING THE PROBLEM BEOFRE IT GOT SERIOUS WELL THE HUNT AT THE SCHOOL IS DONE AND SAFE NOW ALL THAT MISSING IS WHAT TRUNING POKEMON TO STONE AND IS IT SOMEONE WE KNOW ALREADY? WELL I NOT ALLOWED TO TELL YOU SO WRITE TO YOU SOME OTHER TIME! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**The village sacred spot**

 **June 3 morning**

"Ugh… So sleepy… I hardly got a wink of sleep after getting lectured until the sun came up… Not that i can really complain. It's true we snuck out without permission… Of course they were going to be mad… I wonder how Mirajane is holding up… Probably hearing it from Carracosta right now… " i thought as i walked to the living room

"OH! Morning child. Up and moving already? You sure got an earful last night, huh?" Nuzleaf said

"tell me about it i think i lost hearing on my left ear." I said as i tried cleaning my left ear a bit. "That or it the hay i sleeping on." I said as Nuzleaf chuckled

"But I'm sure Carracosta is just looking out for you kids… He was probably just worried sick by that stunt you pulled. I hope you can understand that." Nuzleaf said as i just simply nodded.

" _yeah i can't talk about solosis but maybe one day i will." I tought to myself_

"Yeah? Well, That's great! By the by, I haven't asked recently, but any more memories coming back to you? You remembering anything?" Nuzleaf asked in a certain i remember to clearly

" _wait a moment that tone… he know i got my memories back but he asking me on person… in that case might as well lie." I tought as i put a sad face_ " Nope _i swear at this rate i fell someone deleted them._ "

"Not even a little, huh? Well no need to push yourself or anything. Reckon you've got pretty used to this world. Maybe it's time you saw some more. Sure Carracosta goes on like that, but… Personaly, I'm of the school that thinks kids learn best by doing, you know? Course going out on adventures has some risk, too, but you learn whole heaps." Nuzleaf said as i began to chuckle a bit

"Everything is a risk even drinking water which is something we do every day… someone who claims to have a panic syndrome or whatever you call it over everything then he/she could never be alive because of how many things happen in less than a second." I said as he bagan to laugh " _i never noticed this much, but Nuzleaf is really pretty laid back when it comes to adventuring, huh?"_

"You might be right about that anyways back to the old subject… So, I say you just go on and have your little adventures around the village. Though you should probably look out for them Beheeyem. It's summer vacation, ain't it! Might as well enjoy your freedom!"

"Talking about them Beheeyem its odd it been almost two weeks and someone they still have not found this village it almost seem like someone is telling them not to attack us…" i said as i just shook my head "Whatever my gain more i learn of this and have fun… and i just realized i forgot to put back on my scarf." I said as i ran back into my room and put it on. _"… well if Mirajane is being talk to then might as well see what this paper is about."_ I thought as i moved to my secret spot in this house.

"chris i learn that you manged to get your memories back and if you reading this then that means i can finally tell you this this will be the only way to talk to me or ask me something. By the way your sword will appear when trees start flying by itself. Just throw a bit of energy to clean the paper and send me the message when you want to." I saw as i read the paper.

"… _really…? Curse that writer… and might as well write him something then." I tought as i chuckled a bit and send a bit of energy and saw the paper become clean_

"Hey Zues i loving it here might as well stay here for some extra time even after trees start flying… i considering staying here for a long ass time even after this tree starts flying i mean you clean most of my heaven memory so might as well start a second life :P talk to you later. And hey if we going to do this special communication way once i find my own place can we do this with my Owl?" I wrote as i ended i send a bit of energy to the paper again and saw a small blue light and it began clear again "He i like this paper now… maybe when i get my own house i going to see if i can ask him to send me some meat" i said to myself as i got my bag and put the paper inside of it. as soon i was done with making sure everything was ready for today. "well this is done now then might as well head outside and have a regular day." I said as i headed outside and waved Nuzleaf goodbye But as soon i step outside i wish i was wearing ear protection.

"Mirajane! What do you think this is?! This isn't clean at all!" Carracosta yelled

"All right! Done at last!" Mirajane said as i slowly walked to Mirajane house and looked inside for a moment

"What part of this is done?! Look! Right here! And here!" Carracosta yelled as he pointed around the room.

" _Hide… this blue turtle is scary…" i thought as i hid myself and focus on hearing what was happing._

"You left more of it uncleaned than you cleaned!"

"I cleaned it! So I'm done!" Mirajane yelled

" _Great a young Carracosta in the making… the next screaming queen." I tought as i looked around._

"Oh no you're not! Unacceptable! Get back here and do it right!" Carracosta said

"Wha-a-a-a-a-at?!" Mirajane yelled

" _well i guess that why i could sleep for at least 4 hours… I guess Carracosta using cleaning as a punishment… that explain the less yelling than before…" i thought as i noticed a paper outside "What's this? A slip of paper?" as i read it a bit." It's a note from Mirajane!"_

"Dear Chris spry but it looks like I won't be able to play with you today. Carracosta's making me clean the house top to bottom to make up for last night. So we'll have to take a break from being Junior Expedition Society members today. I'm really, really sorry I can't go out today! – Mirajane"

" _Sounds like Mirajane is in a pretty tought spot… Oh well, it's just one day… i guess i can see if anyone else wants to go exploring a dungeon with me…" i thought as i walked towards the big tree as i noticed five pokemon there_

"Hey everyone!" i said as i realized who was there

"Chris good morning." Everyone said as walked towards them

"Hey everyone." I said as i took a deep breath

"Tired?" Deerling asked as i sat down

"mostly yeah…" i said as i yawn and told everyone what happen last night.

"Wha-a-at?! You guys got found out?!" Shelmet said

"And you got lectured by Carracosta?!" Deerling said

"Long story short… yes." I said

"Wow… I'd be scared to get one of his lectures…" Goomy said

"But i also felt bad about keeping it all from my parents…" Deerling said

"So perhaps being dound out is for the best." Espurr said

"After we parted ways with you guys last night… we actually had a little talk, before we went back to our own houses. We were thinking about coming clean to our parents, rather than sneaking back in." Deerling said

"So I told my Parents about the whole thing last night after i got home…" goomy said

"It seems that the grown-ups all react in their own different ways." Espurr said

" i totally got chewed out by my mom… My head still hurts from her yelling…" Pancham said

"I really heard it from my parents, too…" Shelmet said

"So everyone got in trouble, huh? Me, too… But then my mom was crying…" Goomy said

"Yeah, we really made them worry… You know that they just really care about us and don't want anything to happen to us." Deerling said

"Getting yelled at a bit might be a good thing. I don't have any parents around to do even that much." Espurr said

"Espurr come here a moment." I said as i put my paw on her head and pass her what happen last night.

"… oh that hurts…" espurr said as she put her paw on her head.

"Yeah i should have warn you Espurr memory gift gives you a small head rush with all the new memories especially that big." I said as i chuckled a bit

"Well… We were all just talking about how glad we were to come clean, before you got here." Deerling said

"Really?" i asked

"And we were wondering how you and Mirajane handled the situation." Espurr said

"I feel better knowing that you had to sit through a massive lecture, too!" Pancham said

"Yeah, but Mirajane and Chris didn't come clean—they got caught!" Shelmet said as we all began to laugh for a while

"So, what now? Chris, You're thinking of heading right into another dungeon?" Pancham asked as i nodded "Who were you gonna take with you?"

"Sounds rather fun. I would be OK with going." Espurr said

"I'm down. I owe you one, after last night" Pancham said

"I guess I owe you one, too." Shelmet said

"I'm always happy to go." Goomy said

"it looks like everyone is up for a bit more adventure. Naturally I am, too! Chris, you should choose who you want to go exploring with." Deerling said

"hmm… Well, in that case… I got a promise to keep." I said as i chuckled "Well deerling, gooomy what you say you both ready?"

"Oh that right! I almost forgot about that." She said as she tapped herself on the head

"What you talking about?" Goomy asked

"the frist day here. When me and Deerling went to save you and we took a break i promised when you start to fell up to it the three of us go on a adventure." I said

"Oh? Well Thanks, chris" goomy said

"Thanks, Chris!" Deerling said

"All right. Then that's that." Pancham said

"Good luck, Chris. And to you Deerling and Goomy!" Espurr said

 **(normally you only get to choose one so in the game i picked deerling)**

"Well before we head out let me get some supplies." I said as we walked towards the plaza.

"Well last night events where long." Goomy said

"true plus i owe deerling something." i said as i open the deposit box "now then where are they?" i asked as i began throwing many things out of the deposix box "Apple, berry, stick, seed, more seeds, orbs, fork, spoon, and HERE it is!" i said as i stood up and looked back

"… Chris you need to learn to not throw stuff…" Goomy said as he and deerling where hugging each other with a whole bunch of things surrounding them.

"Ops… sorry about that." I said in a chuckle "i take those items back and here your honey Deerling." As i pass her the honey and started to put things back

"Thanks…" Deerling said as she let go of goomy.

"Yeah i have not been myself ever since this morning…" i said as i finally the last of the items in the Deposix box

"Yeah you need a good night sleep pick and easy mission." Deerling said as i brought another jar of honey and ate it all in whole "And you super hungry also…" Surprise how quick i ate it

"Well Chris it been only one night and you're a mess." Said a voice as she giggled

"Cut me some slack Sylveon it been a very hard night." I said as i looked to the voice

"So what happen to Mirajane?" Sylveon asked

"She still getting lectured for last night. Might take the whole day as far i know." I said

"Shame… anyways today the day chris." Sylveon said

"Oh… really? " i asked sadly "so where you moving to?" i asked

"Lively town." Sylveon said

"Oh? That perfect!" i said

"Really?" Sylveon asked

"Yeah after some time i need to go there anyways to try make myself official there." I said

"Oh? That right you consider junior huh?" She said as i nodded "Well i see you some other day then if you ever in town look me up." She said

"I keep you up on that. You just make sure you keep up to your dreams." I said

"I will… Oh and if you staying there one day i love to go another adventure with you. I keep my E. gadget with me all times." Sylveon said as she put her paw out

"i keep you on that Sylveon and good luck out there keep up with those dancing and signing class over their." I said as i waved her paw. "If you ever need help call me." I said as she nodded

"Thanks well later." She said as she kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Later faith." I said in a chuckle

"Later … Blaze" She said as she giggled

"... Sure." I said as i waved her goodbye "Well then ready for the mission Deerling and Goomy?" i asked as i saw them facedumb "What?"

"Noting .. Blaze let's go." Deerling said as she giggled "Honestly i like Blaze better than Chris. What about you Goomy?"

"Yeah it sounds cool." Goomy said in a happy voice.

"Hahaha that true?" i asked as i saw Deerling nod

"Well it official i only letting my best friends call me Blaze then" i said in a chuckle _"Well I was right on trusting Sylveon about my true job later I tell Mirajane about that name later and my job. Odd you would think i would told Deerling or Mirajane frist._ Anyways catch you two." I said as i pass them Healing Loopets .

"Oh thanks Blaze." Deerling said as she put it on

"Yeah thanks Blaze." Goomy said as he put it on

"Anyways the missions for me and Mirajane are starting to pile up so even do this a easy dungeon we have lots to do when we get their."

"Sure we help." Deerling said as Goomy nodded

 **Cave of training 6F**

 **Rescue mission sneasel 3F**

 **Precious memory finders Whiscash 5F**

 **Come and Visit Rotom ?F(this time was 4F and i can't recommend much more but EVERY visit request bring two orbs if possible ROLLCALL and PETIFY just in case)**

 **Game team me18 , Deerling19 , Vulpix18 (It been some time that i have not update my levels of my team)**

"Oh you got to be joking me here!" i said as a room fill up with a bunch of pokemon.

"BLAZE!" i heard Goomy and Deerling shouted as they saw them all come in

"stay out of the room for a moment!" i shouted as i pulled out a orb and crushed it. "Thank god i got 0 Trust with visiting new pokemon home." I said as i took a breath of relief

"What was that?" Deerling asked as she looked around

"Petrify orb. Now then sorry Deerling but let's KO these pokemon while we can before they wake up and attack us." I said quickly

"Yeah your right… " She said as she gave a sad sigh.

"Things could have gone so different for this meeting." I said as i strated to defeat everyone in the room.

"Well Rotom what do you got to say for yourself?" i said as i noticed Rotom was hiding near the stairs

"Sorry for attacking you all of a sudden!Let's be friends! YAY!" he said nervous as i just gave a sigh

"Look promise not to set up another trap and i won't say anything." I said as he began to nod.

"I promise i won't do this again he said as i saw him pull out a orb and crush it as he disappred

"well let's hope he keep his side of the promise." I said as i sighed.

"Maybe he will Blaze but for now let's go find Whicash item." Deerling said as I nodded.

"Yeah let's move." I said as i heard my belly rumble.

"How about we take a small break frist." Deerling said as i nodded.

"Yeah… being leader of this adventure is hard on the belly." I said as i pulled out an apple.

"err not that hard." Deerling said

"Normally you just have to worry about getting end of the dungeon while i have to worry about a few other things.. so yeah i think i might be over thinking things." I said as i chuckled.

"Maybe but relax Blaze and like you said have fun while you can... we never know when things will change fast." Deerling said

"True… Goomy you want to take lead on the last two floors?" i asked as he nodded

"Sure i take over for a while." Goomy said as he drank some water.

"Great to hear." I said as we walked around

 **Back at the village**

"Man it feels great to be back at the village." I said as i streach out my body

"I had a lot of fun today. Thanks!" Deerling said as she walked through the gate

"Yeah you said it Deerling!" Goomy said as he crawled on in.

"Well Blaze we talked about it and we want to give you this." Deerling said she passed a Whirlwind Wand

"Look it ok guys i like having the company and with Sylveon gone we will need someone else to take her place." I said

"Well we always like to go with you Blaze isn't that right Goomy?" deerling asked

"Yeah if you ever want one of us just call." Goomy said as he pulled out his E. gadget.

"Oh that right i gave that to you two… maybe i send one to Pancham and Shelmet later in case of a emergency." I said as i pulled out two new E. gadgets and that reminds me that Mirajane broke her's so i see you both later." I said as i waved them goodbye.

"Later Blaze!" they said as they waved goodbye and as soon i walked right next to Mirajane house it almost as fate wanted me to talk to her.

"OK, Pops! How about this time?!" Mirajane yelled

"what she still at it even after …" i said as i looked up to the sky "four maybe five hours?"

"…Shoddy work here… and very sloppy here… But I guess it'll do for now. You're done!" Carracosta said as i him in his calmed self

"All right! I'm finally done cleaning! I'm outta here!" Mirajane yelled as she ran outside

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Carracosta yelled

"Ah! Chris! I fi-i-inally finished all that cleaning! Sorry about flaking on you today. But I should be back as a junior expedition Society member tomorrow, don't worry!" Mirajane said

"It's ok i consider that payback for you not making dinner on that old bet plus you making me alone hear that lecture of his." I said in a chuckle as Nuzleaf came out.

"Oh, Chris! Back already?" Nuzleaf asked

"Hey, Mr. Nuzleaf!" Mirajane said

"Ah, and i see you're with your little pal. Seems like you were in it pretty deep with ol' Carracosta" Nuzleaf said as he chuckled

"Yeah. But I get why he was so mad this time, so i guess i can't argue with it. Besides, he's always mad about something! It doesn't even really faze me anymore!" Mirajane said

"Is that so?" Nuzleaf asked "Well, I suppose that's as fine a way as any to look at it. I like seeing young kids being adventurous and getting out there, personally." Nuzleaf said

"Really? You're totally the opposite of my old pops, then! Do you think maybe my old pops is wrong?" Mirajane asked

"I wouldn't say he's wrong, no. He just cares about you, and so he worries. That's all. I'm just not the type to worry much about things. The world has all types of folks. Maybe it's just because i like going on adventures myself." Nuzleaf said

" _Lies! You worried when i ran into you when we frist meet! Second you have a horrible sense of direction in a dungeon! It's official something is wrong with Nuzleaf!" i thought to myself almost tempted to yell at him._

"Yeah, huh? So where around the village do you want to explore next, Mr. Nuzleaf?" Mirajane asked

"Around the village? Well, if i had to say… then i reckon i'd like to see what lies up revelation Mountain." Nuzleaf said as he pointed to it

"revelation mountain… you mean THAT Revelation Mountain?!" Mirajane asked "B-but Revelation Mountain is, like, a sacred mountain or something… I tought you aren't supposed to go there?!"

"well, I reckon so… But doesn't all that mystery get your motor running? Maybe it's because I'm new to these parts… and I don't rightly know exactly why that mountain's off limits… but i feel like i oughta be able to at least go have a little look-see." Nuzleaf said

"Yeah, I know what you mean… But if I went, I'd probably get the lecture to end all lectures…" Mirajane said a bit disappointed as Nuzleaf laughed

"No one said you had to go!" Nuzleaf said as he stop "All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't lose that sense of curiosity and adventure. And if you really want to keep it alive, sometimes you've gotta be a bit reckless. I reckon it's fine to go a little too far sometimes, as long as it's just a little. Anyway, you kids get back out there and give it your all again tomorrow."

And so Mirajane and chris played together until the sun set at last.

 **Oh that not good… blaze better no think of going up there yet but i heard the view up there is heavely… oh well if he goes up there i write he was up hter for the view not the real thing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**June 4 extra early morning**

"Hello Blaze yeah i writing for toby this time around. He says he would like to see how your going when you find this new house. Anyways Blaze i be getting some complains form your keys appretly they in a lake somewhere all they see is a blue wall everywhere when they reach the surface. Anyways do a good job and i allow you to live another life there. Plus i inventing a new special way to summon the pokemon in this world just for lucky huh? " the paper read this morning

"Huh… that sound great?" I said as i read it over again and clean the page." Yeah no comment today i think i just go see what mirajane is doing and raise weight to 50 today." I said as i put on my scarf and my bag as i went outside.

"Good morning, Chris!" Mirajane said as she ran outside" Let's do our best out there today!"

"Hold it there miss energy! you need a new E. gadget because did yours not break?" I asked as Mirajane pulled out here and saw it broken

"Huh… your right" she said as i saw wires outside.

"you broke it when you fainted at the school i got lucky deerling called me when it still worked." I said as i passed her a new one. " _even do i think deerling broke it when she drop it… and thinking about droping i need to consider falling lessons if i ever head back to heaven. I just happy I got teleported this time even if the price was memory lost._ Anyways Mirajane let's go. _"_ I said as she nodded as soon we step into the plaza this morning we saw a new Pokémon there.

"Huh? Isn't that…?" Mirajane asked as she took a closer look "Pelipper!" Mirajane said as he left"That really was pelipper, wasn't it? I wonder if something's going on…"

"I read all about it in the special edition. Apparently there has been a rash of incidents of pokemon turning to stone!" Lombre said

"What? Pokemon are turning to stone?! You mean… like Stone stone? They're turning into rocks? Why would they?" Mirajane asked

"I have no idea." Raticate said

"this is ze first I've heard of it. Pokemon turning into stone! Really…" Hippopotas said

"Is it happening here in our village?" Mirajane asked

"Not a whisper of it. Things are as peaceful as can be. There have been no signs of such a thing happening anywhere around here." Roselia said as i noticed she was looking a whole lot better than last time.

"I suppose it's just affecting faraway places, like Lively Town." Lombre said

"Yeah… We are pretty isolated out here. There are lots of things we don't know about going on outside of our village. Man, I can't wait to get out of the village and see more of the world." Mirajane asked

" _yeah better not tell her where Sylveon went yet." I tought as my arm moved towards my E. gadget for a moment_

"Er… You do remember that you're just a kid, right?" Lombre said

"And the world is wide- and full of all kinds of dangerous things!" Raticate said

"You could get turned into stone, even!" Hippopotas said

"Urk… Y-yeah, I know all that… I'll just have to wait until I'm older…" Mirajane said as her face fell.

"Anyways way off topic good to see your doing better Roselia." I said

"and it all thanks to you two and Deerling i must remember to thank her later…" Roselia said

"i pass it to her later i think i know where she is." I said as i saw her nod

"Thanks." She said as everyone in the plaze began moving away

"Huh i wonder if they going to close the case on the school?" I asked out of nowhere.

"huh… hopefully they close it. let's go see." Mirajane said

"I be right behind you i need to change the things in my bag." I said as she nodded.

"Ok see you later then." She said as she began walk towards the school

"well to buy her time to get some distance might as well might some supplies and organize the deposit box." I said as i bought a few things, organized the deposit box, and got my bag ready for today"… ok that should have her some distance now…" i said as i began walking towards the school. "Ok now then pick up Sylveon…" i said to myself as i try to call her

"Morning Blaze… yawn." Sylveon said

"oh thank heaven you're ok." I said

"What do you mean?" Sylveon asked

"well apparently Pokémon are turning into stone pure stone." I said

"WHAT?!" i heard her yell

"Calm down Sylveon where are you right now anyways?" i asked

"It a week walk to get to Lively town so that sould tell you pretty much where i am." She said as i heard some suffling behind her

"Look just be extra carful out there for any new pokemon you haven't seen before." I said worried

"Come on now in this world i suppose to be the adult." Sylveon said as we laughed

"well do me a favor till you get there call me every morning for a while." I said

"Sure plus it boring out here with no one to talk to." Sylveon said "Well talk to you later i got some distance to cover if i want to get there fast."

"Well good luck out there." I said as i heard her hang up." And now time to catch up with Mirajane." I said to myself as i began running and eventually caught up with her at the school grounds

"what took you so long?" Mirajane asked

"Heh… Deposit box was getting messy so i tried to clean it a bit." I said as i noticed Simpour and Magnezone" And look a distraction." I said as i pointed to them

"What? Mirajane said as she noticed them "Huh… i wonder what there talking about?"

"I think that everything has setteled down here. I stayed overnight and nothing happened. Well… There was one thing… When i wasn't looking, someone seems to have put new flowers in the staff room I wonder who would have come by, thought?" Simpour said

"It seems that you have a friend out in the world somewhere. In fact, I also found an apple beside my bed when i woke up this morning. But thank you for the report, at least. Noting bad seems to be happening. So … I think we'll probably close the books on this one for now. There are still unanswered questions, but it seems like things are back to normal." Magnezone said

"Nice we did it." i said as me and Mirajane clap paws with each other.

"Well good to see the Litwick are keeping there deal." Mirajane said

"true… anyways i been thinking we haven't talk to Vulpix for a long time what do you say we invite her for today's ?" i asked

"… sure let me update this E. gadget so it connect to me." Mirajane said as she mess around with it

"Anyways call her later that way we can rest at the lake." I said as she nodded

"yeah! Race you there!" she said as she began running

"Oh no you don't I get there before you!" i yelled as i ran after her.

 **Hour later**

"YES! I won!" i yelled

" i win next time!" I heard Mirajane yell as she arrive

"What are you two fighting about now?" i heard a voice ask

"noting deerling just a little race to get here." I said as i looked at her

"Oh?" Deerling said

"Anyways Roselia talked to me today and asked me to tell you thanks for the honey." I said as i saw Mirajane jumping into the lake

"Oh really i think i go see her later… anyways have some fun before you go off and do your thing with Mirajane." Deerling said

"sure… by the way how the cave going?" i asked

"Pretty good have you seen the inside?" Deerling asked as i shook my head "Well come on let me show you." Deerling said as she pulled me in the cave.

"Whoa… what a amazing job he doing!" i said as i notice there were three rooms done and even done some stone furnature "well it a good thing we hired him to do this." I said

"Yeah… " She said as she looked around

"well come on let's have some fun!" i said as i walked outisde and saw the bag of apples. _"Might as well leave him some oran berrys also for the good job he's been doing." I tought to myself as i put in 10 oran berrys_

 **Mid day**

"well let's go Mirajane!" i shouted as i she went deeper in the lake

"You have to catch me if you want me to go!" Mirajane said as she got closer to the center.

"Oh that how you want to play?!" i said as i ran towards the lake and jump at the last moment "Come here you!" i shouted as i began swimming towards her as i saw her swimming away

"I win this time!" Mirajane said as she noticed i was getting closer

"Oh you want to make this interesting?" I asked as i stop

"What?" Mirajane asked

"If i catch you. You have to lead today dungeon." I said

"… and if you don't?" Mirajane asked as she stoped

"… you get to get to decided if i don't catch in 10M" i said

"DEAL!" Mirajane said as she began swimming again

" _I think it time to cheat now… " i thought as i charge some energy and released it making me faster in the water_

"What the hay!" Mirajane said as she looked back as i was getting closer faster and faster.

"Come here you!" I shouted as i used one arm to try grab her as she moved to the side and dodge me.

"No you won't!" Mirajane shouted "Deerling help!"

"Sorry but you on your own!" Deerling shouted as she began laughing

"Goomy help!" Mirajane shouted as she noticed goomy was resting on the shore

"five more minutes…" he said as he began to sleep again

"Sorry Mirajane but you on your own." I said as i got even closer to get.

"Water distract him!" Mirajane said as she began slapping some water towards me

"That will not slow me down!" I said as i charge through her water and pulled her into a hug "GOT YOU!" I shouted

"Fine you win…" Mirajane say as i let her go.

"Well come on Mirajane you were the one who want to do this." I said as i got out of the water and shook myself dry.

"Hey,Hey now!" Garbite shouted as he walked in

"Sorry Garebit!" i yelled

"It ok." He said in a chuckle

"By the way i seen your work and it amazing." I said as i saw Mirajane drying herself off.

"Thanks and these apples are Wonderfull!" he said as he pulled out a oran berry "ohhh thanks!" he said as he ate it whole and pulled out a apple

"Anyways see you later Garbite!" i said

"Sure bye chris!" he said as he went in the cave

"Well let's go chris!" Mirajane said disappointed

"Well I call vulpix then…" i said as i began calling her "Hello vulpix."

"Oh hello chris it been a while." Vulpix said

"say do you want to come with us today dungeon?" i asked

"sure it been a while." Vulpix said

"Well meet you at the town plaza in a hour then."i said as i heard her hang up "Well we got a hour to head back to town then." I said as Mirajane nodded as we headed towards the plaza

 **Hour later**

"Ah hello Vulpix." I said as we reached the plaza

"Oh hello chris, How is it going?" Vulpix asked

"Ok how about you?" I ask

"Boriiing, why have you not called me?" Vulpix asked

"Lot's of things haapen i tell you in the dungeon." I said

"Sure let's go." Vulpix said

"Well Mirajane ready to lead?" I asked as she nodded

"Well i can't rely on you forever there might be times we need to split." She said

"Yeah so far me leading has been making me apple-less." I said in a chuckle as we walked towards the gate.

"So what today's quest?" Vulpix asked

"… i think we going to Uprise range today it's the only dungeon i can think you don't have a many strong pokemon against you." I said as i looked towards the E. gadget

"You have improved." Vulpix said impressed

"Well being leader 90% of the time has it perks." I said in a chuckle

"Maybe…" Vulpix said "Well if you excuses me i going to get my bag ready." Vulpix said

"I mark the missions then." I said as i got the missions

 **Uprise range 4F**

 **Memory finders Raichu 2F**

 **Rescue mission Pachirisu 3F**

 **Back at the village**

"Well thanks for coming with us Vulpix." I said as we arrived at the village

"Well this was fun it been a while since i had this much fun. And thanks for telling all of that" Vulpix said

"Great to hear i see you some other time then." I said as she nodded

"see you later then." Vulpix said as she left

"Well let's head home." I said as i yawn

"But the dungeon wasn't that big." Mirajane said

"i haven't sleep well ever since the Litwick thing." I said

"Fine let's go then." Mirajane said as she knew she never win this battle as we walked towards our homes as we saw mirajanes pop's

"Oh! Hey, pops!" Mirajane said

"You two… you on your way home?" Carracosta said

"Yeah." Mirajane said

"perfect timing, then. I was just about to get started on making dinner. You come home and help me." Carracosta said

"Wha-a-at?!" Mirajane said

"In return, you'll get to eat something extra tasty tonight. Sound fair?" Carracosta said

"All right! If it'll get me something good to eat, then I've gotta do it! I'll help!" Mirajane said

"Come along, then." Carracosta said

"Oh! Um,pops!" Mirajane said

"What is it?" Carracosta asked

"What kind of place is Revelation Mountain? I mean, I know we're not supposed to go there, but…" Mirajane said

"That's right. Revelation Mountain has been a sacred site for our village since long ago. It's a taboo that been passed down from generation to generation." Carracosta said

"But why is it taboo?" Mirajane asked

"I don't know."

"What? You don't? Well, what's up there?"

"I don't know that, either. I suppose there must be something sacred up there. We have a tradition here in Serene Village of guarding the mountain. That's all i know. It's a tradition that we inherited from our parents and their parents before them. Y-you'd better not tell me…You're not thinking of going up there?!" Carracosta said

"N-no! Of course not! I started thinking about it when Mr. Nuzleaf was saying how mysterious it is… And then I started wondering why it is that we're not supposed to go there." Mirajane said

"I see. That's all right, then. As long as you remember that you're not to go there." Carracosta said as we nodded "All right. Then let's head back home and get started on that dinner. Chris, you want to come along?"

"Yes please." I said with a smile

"Great! Now we all get to eat delicious food together!" Mirajane said we walked towards Carracosta house and ate dinner.

 **June 5**

"Blaze relax it be just like the keys you have but it be a bit better than normal you can summon 6 form this world and i been looking at your records and i noticed that you have a huge record of falling on your head when i teleport you. I need to consider aiming better or let you take falling lessons." The paper read this morning

"… you noticed good to know. Anyways." I said to myself as i took a feather from my desk and started writing "Well it good to know that you relized that… i be honest i have horrible luck when it comes to high places or skyfalling without be able to fly so i take them falling lessons by the way i learn of usefull trick thanks to harry potter so why not do a memory gift for me? Send me those memories of those class. And maybe tell me how it feels having your training." I wrote as i send it with my energy. "Maybe that show him i need a pay raise from all this crazy things that happens… hehehe Next thing you know i fall from the sky and meet with a Rock queen… and appreltly there a pokemon who fits the bill… oh cruel fate please let me fall next to her one of these days." I said to myself as i chuckled as i walked outside

"Good morning, Chris! Let's do our best out there today!" Mirajane said as she greeted me like always as we walked towards the plaza

"So, Chris… Where should we head to today?" Mirajane asked

"Hold up there, you two young'uns." Nuzleaf said we we noticed him coming out from the café

"Huh? Mr. Nuzleaf?" Mirajane said

"Come on over this away." Nuzleaf said

"What is it, Mr Nuzleaf?!" Mirajane asked

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" He yelled as he looked around "I've just got a little something to run by you two. Come on. This way." Nuzleaf said as me and Mirajane looked at each other questionly and walked towards the big tree.

"What?! Up Revelation Mountain?" Mirajane said

"How many ways can i tell you to keep it quiet, child?!" Nuzleaf said "I'm going in secret, naturally so i'll thank you to keep your voice down!"

"B-but my old pops told me just yesterday that we absolutely can't go there." Mirajane said

"Yeah, I know that line of thinking but then i also thought…" Nuzleaf said

"What?"

"About Blaze here." Nuzleaf said

"what?" i asked _"I never told Nuzleaf or Mirajane yet so how does he know that name!"_

"I mean chris… sorry." Nuzleaf said

"About… chris?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah… Chris used to be a human . And lost any memories of that life. I ain't got no proof, but i feel like there's something Big behind all this… We were just waiting around, twiddling our thumbs and seeing if anything changed… But we still haven't learned a thing. And chris still got no memories. So I was thinking it was high time I started to do some investigating of my own."

"And that's why you want to go to Revelation Mountain?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah. Revelation Mountain is always surrounded by some mysterious kinda veil. I asked around the village, But everyone insists they don't know nothing about it. But maybe they really do know something and they're just keeping it from me… Either way, I reckon this village has been protecting some secret up there for ages. That's what my gut tells me."

"Last time i trusted your gut it got us in a dead end But thanks to it i living at your house…" I said

"gut can't be always wrong right?" He asked as i just stayed quite "And I can't help wondering if it's got some kinda connection to why… Chris got turned into a pokemon and showed up right near this place."

"You think so?!" Mirajane asked

" _Could Revelation Mountain have a connection to why I'm a pokemon now? I can't tell him i remember my memories yet because something fishy about him… he knows my true name and somehow does not know i got my memories back… there only three places and time he could have heard that name. lake when i try my spell with mean not this one… river with Sylveon but then he should know why i here for real so most likely not that one… only the gate when i was with Deerling and Goomy when Sylveon left… but that not possible he was not at the village at all but now that i think of it there was a red light somewhere in a bush…" i thought to myself as i just shook my head and took a deep sigh._

"I could be just overthinking things. But I won't know unless i go see what's up there, now will I? So I'm just gonna have a little peek around. If it looks dangerous, I'll turn back. So what do you say? You wanna tag along?" Nuzleaf asked

"Well… I mean, if it's got to do with Chris, then… It might be worth checking out… As long as it doesn't cause any troubles for anyone else…" i said _"… errr shoot this is bad i know my video games and I betting i way under level for this… no way that electro blade will work if it Ko a fake legendary Pokémon who had 1/1000 power and that not including it's possible level difference…" i tought as i heard Nuzleaf start talking_

"Oh? Looks like you're thinking my way. Then let's get a move on! WE can reach Relation Mountain from the gate"

"What?" i asked snapping out my train of thoughts

"I mean, If it might help you, Chris. Let's give it a try. Let's check out Revelation Mountain!

"Fine let's do this but my own gut tell me that it just a wonderfull view that worth a thousand diamonds. That or it's hard place to climb" I said as i just gave a deep sigh. "Well let's go then." I said as we left the Town and head towards Revelation Mountain!

 **Darn it Blaze Don't go up there yet! I going to have to hope that the villagers set up a extreme defense up there or he might find something he should not! I need to warn Zeus I be back shortly also for those who do not know about that rock princess i talking about then… here the name** **diancie. You welcome to look around if you want but don't spoil the movie in the Review i got a plan for it. But i will say this. If i do it what i planning then it happen after i complete the full game story and I in the after game most likely.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A JOURNEY BEGINS(BREALY CHAPTHER 10 IN THE GAME THIS HOW LONGTHE GAME IS/ HOW MUCH I CHANGE FOR ANYONE WHO PLAYS THIS ALSO!)**

"All right… let's do this. Real casual like, play it cool." Nuzleaf said as we walked towards the mountain

"Vell then, today is my day for guard duty… But no one ever vanders by, and i have got nothing to guard against… But if anyone does come by, I vill have to run zem off, all right…." Hippopotas said

" _That's the path to Revelation mountain, huh? Why only one pokemon for such an important place?" i thought to myseld_

"So hippopotas is on guard today." Mirajane said

"The adults in the village all take turns at it, I know." Nuzleaf said

"So… What're we going to do?" Mirajane asked

"Just you watch." Nuzleaf said as he walked towards Hippopotas

"Huh? Mr. Nuzleaf? Vat's ze matter?" Hippopotas asked

"Sorry, friend, I just found out that there was a little slipup on the ol' guard duty. Turns out that apparently i'm supposed to be on guard today." Nuzleaf said

"Y-you are?!" Hippopotas asked worried "Vell, I surely do sank you for telling me! To perfectly honest, I do not much like pulling guard duty. Vat a bore, yas? So I vill leave ze rest up to you!" Hippopotas said as he walked away somewhat happy and worried a bit

" I reckon it worked." Nuzleaf said

"Then should we go?" Mirajane asked "Up Revelation mountain…"

"i don't know this is supposed to be a lendary mountain? You think there be more security." I asked

"Oh relax. how about another bet?" Nuzleaf said

"fine 2K pokedollars this time?" i asked as i pulled out a bag

"… sure 2K that we can go all the way." Nuzleaf said as he pulled out his own bag

"Ok 2K that there be another gate with more pokemon there." I said as i passed him my bag with 2K "Put your 2K in there winner gets the bag." I said as he nodded and put his money in. "Plus if this true then this might explain why i never seen some parents around town." I said as Nuzleaf realized where i was going with this.

"Wait i take it back!" Nuzleaf said as i took the bag away from him.

"To late well you're the one who said his gut wanted to go up here." I said as i started going up hill.

"fine let's go." Nuzleaf said as he followed me uphill.

Floor 7

"…Looks like we're pretty far up now." Nuzleaf said

"Oh. Look at that! It looks like there's an open space up ahead there…" Mirajane said

"Let's check it out, then!" Nuzleaf said as he looked around the corner

"Th-thatthere's the sheriff and his boys!" Nuzleaf said shocked

"And they've even got the likes of beedrill and poliwrath out here on guard…" Mirajane said

"To be real with ya, I never even thought there'd be this much of a guard."

"if we tried to force our way through we'd end up in some serious trouble…" Mirajane said

"Well it's a real shame, but looks like this is the end of the line for today. Chris yeah you win that bag… I reckon we're gonna have to pack it in." Nuzleaf said as we nodded and hurried our way back to the village. "Hmm. I sure do hate to do it, though… We might found something out if we coulda just sen what lies up ahead…I'm sorry … Chris We might've even found out why you came to this world, Chris… Or at least some hint at a reason why…"

"But we've got no choice. Not with that many eyes watching the place. It's like my old pops said. this is a sacred for the village. I don't think it would've sat right with me to barge in, so maybe this is for the best." Mirajane said

"I reckon so… Well, then… I reckon i might go talk with Hippopotas. I'll have to apologize and tell him that the tale about the mix-up was all mixed up. So i guess i'll be heading back first. See ya." Nuzleaf said as he left us.

"Aren't we here?" i asked as i looked around and saw the village all around me

"He odd that way." Mirajane said "I guess we should head home, too, then?"

"You go ahead i need to find roselia and ask here about something.

"Why?" Mirajane asked

"well carracosta might be a good farmer but the way he right now will be a bad idea… so second best option i guess will be a flower 1 feet tall might help with the gardeding near our place." I said as i pointed out of town.

"Oh?" Mirajane asked as i nodded

"Yeah head to the big tree and i tell you why." I said as i began walking to it and as sson i reched it i looked back and saw Mirajane was following me. "Here the thing Nuzleaf is really gicing me odd/bad feeling for a few reasons.

"How?" Mirajane asked as i became dumbf**K face

"Are you serious?" i asked as she nodded "well part one somehow he knew the name that me, deerling, sylveon, goomy only know about. And i be honest with you that name is my true name Chris is something i use when i meeting new people." I said as i looked to the side."not sure how i remember my fake name instead of my true name." as i looked back to her. "this is a name i tell people i trsut and Nuzleaf is not one of them." i said as she stood there quite.

"hmm… ok i understand." Mirajane said "Last time i saw Roselia was at the café with Budew eating lunch. That was on the way back from our last adventure with Nuzleaf."

"Perfect thanks Mirajane!" i shouted as i began running towards the café.

"Good luck Chris!" Mirajane shouted as she waved me goodbye and headed home.

" _If what roselia said was true about the beyeem or whatever they called… if there nearby i need a adult to take care of that place. Might need to make that place my new house if my gut for the third time this world is right. Well that funny horrible luck at many times but hell as good gut. To bad i can't say i have the devil luck but i might have his gut." I thought in a chuckle as i reached the café._ " And no matter the world café always seems to be the best place to find friends somehow." I said as i walked inside. "Hello Kangaskhan." I said as i walked in

"oh hello chris how is it going?" Kangaskhan asked

"Pretty good, how business?" i asked

"Good, pretty good. Want a cholate shake?" Kangaskhan asked

"Sure i like one." i said as i stared to pull out some pokedollars

"It's on the house i heard you doing good job." Kangaskhan said

"Really? Thanks." I said as i grab my drink and looked around around the café and noticed Roselia "Hello Roselia mind if i sit down here?" i asked as she nodded "How is it going Budew?" i asked

"Good thanks to you." Budew said

"good how the E. society?" Roselia asked

"Good learning a lot from the outside from surprise surprise." I said as i began drinking a bit." Anyways Roselia i got a favor to ask you and if you want you can bring Budew around where we going." I said

"What kind of favor?" Roselia asked as i saw eat her lunch.

"there this place i need help making a garden of sorts a few pokemon I talk to know about this place and you might like it there with this heat coming in." i said

"Really?" Roselia asked "What kind of place?"

"a good size lake with a waterfall next to it, and behind the waterfall thanks to Garbite who help me out there make a huge size home there, Maybe 8Ft tall headspace with plenty of space around also." I said

"Sounds like a great place mom." Budew said

"Yeah. When can you take us?" Roselia aked

"whenever you both ready. It a hour walk from the big tree to get thee." i said as i drank the rest of my drink.

"well let's go mom." Budew said as he finished his lunch.

"Yeah we ready chris." Roselia said

"Oh i almost forgot to give you something Budew." I said as i mess around my bag and found something. "even do i need your moms permission to take you in my adventures you still consider a member of the E. society and with that this come with it." i said as i passed him a bag and a E. gadget "roselia do you want one also?" i asked

"sure." Roselia said as i nodded and found another bag and E. gadget

"Here you go then." I said as i passed her a set what i call it from now on. "plus if you going to be helping me i might need some way to contact you if i leave the village for a long time." I said as i stood up. "well let's go." I said as i stod up.

"Huh… chris can i ask for a favor also?" Roselia asked

"What?" i asked

"Can you pay for lunch?" she asked

"… odd favor but sure." I said as she passed me the bill "… … WHAT! HOW DID YOU TWO RAISE THE BILL SO HIGH!?" I shouted as i saw the bill.

"Yeah… I owe Kangaskhan a year worth off food." Roselia said as she looked ashamed

"Fine but if i ever do leave the town you in charge of the place i show you make sure it stays in good condition." I said as she nodded "get some apples and i meet you outside." I said as i walked towards Kangaskhan as she chuckled

"well i guess your paying Roselia food bill?" she asked as i nodded "Well i be honest with you i been keeping money you should be getting from the E. society i been keeping them."

"… is there anyone else keeping a secret from me!?" i shouted as i looked towards the roof." Whatever how much more do i need to pay the bill then?"

"700 pokedollars please." She said as i nodded and pay the bill and left.

" _it is official my luck is also with the bad falls… plus now this oh well in the end worth it." i thought to myself._

 **Later that night.**

"I guess we couldn't learn anything at revelation Mountain after all… Why in the world did i become a pokemon? Maybe if I wait a little longer , my memory will come back… i really don't think it because i wish to learn how to talk to tony… I thought I'd be able to figure something out if I hung around here awhile…But now I'm not so sure. He could have chosen any time but things just seem to become worse and worse did he find me another F*****g mission? I swear if i ever meet that man for the past and this little adventure of his even if it is for me he finds a way to make me work for his or make life hard as carp… Those Beheeyem still worry me, too. We're all right for now… But if those Beheeyem show up here… … I don't want to get everyone in the village caught up in this mess. So I know what I have to do… and Thanks to somepoke(some pokemon is one official in this story somepoke ;P) travling to a new place i can still get help from her. Maybe it's about time to get moving… I might have to leave the village… I'll have to leave everybody … Even Mirajane… Behind. It's going to be hard… But if I stay, It'll just cause troble for everyone." I thought to myself

 **The Next Morning(June 6)**

"good morning, Blaze!" Mirajane shouted as she ran up to me. "Let's do our best out there today!" she said as we walked towards the plaza and saw two pokemon talking to each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Roselia said

"I know what you mean… It's pretty creepy." Raticate said

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked

"There seems to be some suspicious pokemon hanging around here." Raticate said

"Suspicious Pokemon…?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah. They've been hanging around at the outskirts of the village the past few days. They seem to be looking for something but there's something eerie about them… They've got these big heads… There's three of them always roaming around together." Raticate said

"Could it be…?" I asked

"They're so creepy! They were staring at budew the other day… and then they all started flashing light on their fingertips at each other." Roselia said

"Yeah! Their fingers light up! What's up with that? Is that how they communicate with each other?" Raticate said

" _yeah … No doubt about it… it's the beheeyem! They've made it all the way to the village…" I thought_

"Judging by how they were staring at Budew they must be looking for a child. Who knows what nastiness they're up to. You two take care now." Roselia said

"wait how long what those things been around?" i asked worried

"about a week." Raticate said

"errr…. Well that's horrible to know." I said as i backed up a bit. " _well **** yeah they and Nuzleaf must be together but this still leaves holes in there ways." I tought_ "well Mirajane let's do our thing." I said as she nodded

"Let's head up the big tree there a old friend there." She said as i looked up there and noticed two pokemon that we meet in a purple room.

"Sure." I said as we walked up there.

Just some funny things i found around the village will be say for the next few parts i will do this again when we back to the main story

Solosis(Big tree)-"The view from here is the best, Isn't is?

Litwick(Big tree)-"We're doing it! we're doing things for pokemon! All in secret!"

Magby(Plaza)-"I heard a voice while I was playing that said, "Have fun! So I went ahead and had tons of fun!"

Sunkern(Plaza)-"something astonishing happen to me the other day!" he said as he was calmed "I was lost when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.. that told me the way home. BUT WHEN I TURNED AROUND, THERE WAS NO ONE THERE!" he shouted as he went up my face

Lombre(Plaza)- A lot of mysterious things are happening but they're nothing but good things. I guess we've got nothing to worry about.

Well funny stuff done now time to the story after i return from the dungeon. :P

 **Cave Of Training MAX 6F**

 **-memory Finders, Ralts, 4F**

"Well thanks for coming along Deerling." I said as she nodded

"well it fun i bet Sylveon had a great time with both of you." Deerling said

"Talking about Sylveon where is she?" Mirajane asked

"did i not tell you?" i asked as she shook her head "Well she on a journey to Lively town to expand on her dream job but she did say if we ever need help she happy to help us at any time." I said

"Wow…." All Mirajane could say

"Who knows maybe one day we be able to visit her." I said

"Well it a month walk around the mountains to get to lively town but a two weeks going over the mountains but the problem is these E. gadgets lose signal there." Mirajane said

"Since when do you know so much!?" i asked shocked

"Kangaskhan…" she said as i just faceplam myself

"Of course it would be her… Kangaskhan getting so much info from other towns and the E. society also giving him info." I said as i chuckled.

"Anyways looks like we're done for the day. Hey, Blaze. Don't you think we're getting a lot better at this?" Mirajane as she began to laugh. "I've been feeling more and more confident lately If we keep up the good work, maybe we can graduate from our junior status… I mean, i think we could handle real Expedition society work now! Yeah, we definitely can! No doubt about it!"

" _Mirajane is really excited maybe now isn't the time… But I'm afraid those Beheeyem are going to show up here sooner than later. When that happens , everyone will get caught up in my problems. I can't let that happen. I guess I just have to leave here. I have to say something to someone and it might as well be Mirajane" i thought as Mirajane saw me_

"Huh? What's wrong, Blaze? You've got a look on your face like you were hit in the stomach or something." Mirajane said as i told here about the Beheeyem.

"What?! You were actually attacked by those suspicious pokemon… And you escaped to Serene Village?! And now those pokemon are right outside the village… So you're going to leave to protect the other villagers?!" Mirajane asked

"Why does every pokemon i talk to about a story repeat everything i say?" i said to myself as i nodded.

"B-but… I finally have a friend… But… Well… I knew when you told me you used to be human that you were diffrerent… But I didn't know you' d been through all that. I wish we could be together forever… But I understand why you're worried about the other villagers. I guess you do have to leave." Mirajane said

"…" both of us said

Oh… I'm crushed… Or at least I was for a second! If it has to be that way… then i know what i have to do! I'm going to leave the village, too!" Mirajane said

"WHAT!" i shouted

"This works out nicely! I've been wanting to get out of this silly old village anyhow! We've gotten stronger, so I think we can make our way in the world OK! Even if those Beheeyem or whatever they're called attack us… We'd be better off battling them together instead of just you all by yourself. So that's it. Blaze! We're leaving the village together! I need to get home and work on convincing my old pops! See you tomorrow Blaze!" Mirajane said as she left

"Just as headstrong as ever… I think Mirajane and I are strong enough to battle those Beheeyem now, Though. Maybe, It would be a good idea to leave together." I said to myself as i relized something "after all I have to talk to Nuzleaf, too. This might be the perfect time to see my theory is true.

 **Later that night!**

"Who's on the what now?! Them Beheeyem are just outside the village?!" Nuzleaf said shocked as i nodded "And you don't wanna cause any fuss for everyone else, you say? You're fixing to leave…"

" _Nuzleaf and the other villagers have been so good to me. And that's exactly why I can't, let anything happen to the village." I thought_

" I see… Execpt…. I reckon I can't let you leave the village" Nuzleaf said

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"If ain't like them beheeyem already found you. And there is no way to tell from some rumors if it really is them beheeyem. If you don't take care, Them beheeyem could find you out there. I reckon you should just wait it out here. Yes, you oughta stay put right here in the village. GOT IT?" Nuzleaf said

"Nuzleaf…" i said in sigh as i gave up and went to bed. "from what roselia and Raticate told me, it has to be those Beheeyem. But i can't just let those beheeyem come find me here. What should i do? … … … It's no us. I have no clue what to do. I guess i should just sleep on it. plus this confirms my theory i need to find a way out here soon."

 **Errrr not sure what to say here anyways see you soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late update**

 **June 7**

"Oh yeah! I wonder how things went with Mirajane?" i aske myself as i left Nuzleaf house.

"You fool! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Carracosta yelled as it answered my question

"It doesn't matter what you say! I want to go! I want to get out of this village and join the real Expedition Society! I want to join the Expedition Society and see everything this world has to offer! Why can't you understand that?!" Mirajane yelled

"sounds like it's not going well…" i thought to myself

"And i keep telling you it's too dangerous out there! It's not just me who thinks so! Everybody in the village agrees! Don't you have any common sense?!" Carracosta yelled

"I guess I don't! Maybe that is common sense… but I don't think everyone really thinks that way!" Mirajane yelled as she ran outside her house

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Carracosta yelled

"I'm going to go talk to everyone in the village! We'll see what they think!" Mirajane yelled as she noticed me "Oh, Blaze!" she said as she ran towards me "Why can't my old pops understand?! Let's go, Blaze!" she said as she stormed off towards the plaza "To the plaza! We have to ask everybody (ops i guess there was a official way to call everybody in pokemon wolrd oh well sorry for last chapther then) if they think we can make it our own outside the village! I think everybody knows how hard we've been working lately. I'm going to prove my old pops wrong! Let's go the plaza! We have to ask all the other villagers!"

"…" all i could say as she pulled me along

 **Anyways what i think i did last chapther with the funny things i guess i do it again here. And holy cow there is a lot of them i found if i missed any and you can prove it please MSG me if you want**

- **Roselia** (home): What? you say you're leaving the village?! But… Is carracosta OK with that? I'd be worried…

- **Budew** (home): Are you guys going away somewhere?

- **Nuzleaf** (home): You wanna know if Mirajane can make it outside the village? Ain't no way… No way, no how. I won't say anything too harsh, but y'all should wait till you're a little older

- **Carracosta** (home): It's dangerous outside the village, I tell you! It's not me who thinks so, either! Everybody in the village agrees! Have you no common sense, child?

- **Kangaskhan** (cafe): Well! You say the two of you are leaving the village? How reckless!

- **Hippopotas** (cafe): Mirajane has always said zese things… But I think it is dangerous.

- **Magby** (cafe): Are you both leaving?!

- **Sunkern** (cafe): You want to leave the village?! But you're still just kids! Shouldn't you wait until you've graduated from school?!

- **Kecloen** (shop): What? You're going to leave our village?! Just the two of you kids?! I certainly have been impressed by the work you two have put in lately… But i still think Rushing away from the village could be a reckless move. There's school to think about, too! I think you had better hold off a little longer.

- **Deerling** (Plaza):" Huh? You're going to leave? Oh… If that the case, I'll really miss you. But part of me does want to see you achieve your dreams. Won't it be hard, though? All the grown-ups will definitely try to stop you."

"Thanks for understanding Deerling." I said as she nodded sadly

- **Goomy** (plaza):"Huh? The two of you are going on a trip? Oh… Mirajane has always dreamed of leaving the village… But if you guys are gone… I won't get to see you at school anymore."

"Relax goomy we'll come back someday soon." I said

- **Magnezone** (plaza): Unbelievable! Outside the village?! I can't allow you to do that! Many dangers lurk outside the village!

- **Raticate** (Plaza):You're leaving here?! What a terrible idea! Far too dangerous!

- **Hawlucha** (Plaza): What? You say you're leaving?! It's too soon for cute kids like you… To go leaping from the top rope! Take it slow!

- **Pancham** (Plaza):What? did you say you're leaving the village?! There's no way you could pull off something like that! The grown-ups will never let you!

- **Shelmet** (Plaza):Huh? You wanna see the outside world?! There no way!

- **Lombre** (plaza): What? You're gonna leave the village?! No way! There's absolutely no way you can make it out there! I mean, you guys are still just kids!

- **farfetch'd** (plaza):What?! you say you're taking a trip? But what about school?! What about your studies?! And another thing… Are you sure you should be telling your teacher this? What a teacher to do in a spot like this?

 **And i think this is all…**

"Ughh… My old pops… I guess he was right… All the grown-ups said we couldn't make it… I guess there's no way as long we're kids." Mirajane said

"Hey now i was not forced to join the E. society by some quitter now then Stand up with head up high and Keep on Walking you got 4 strong legs so you use them and keep on walking!" i shouted as i saw her ignore me

"Yeah…I know, I know they're just worried about us, and that is nice of them. I wish they would try to understand… that it's my dream to leave and that it takes a lot of courage to do that." She said

" _Boy this talk around town mess her up again big time."i thought_

"Hey, Blaze? I just realized something. I acted like I was just going along with you in leaving the village… But that's not the truth. I've always dreamed about being in the Expedition Society! I've always dreamed of leaving the village! So really, even if you weren't here, I would have wanted to leave! That's how I've always felt. But…Ugh…"

"Mirajane…" was all i could say at the moment

"Sorry, Blaze. Looks like we can't go together…" she said

"Oh! Actually, about that… even Nuzleaf even said no." i said

"WHAT?! Nuzleaf said no?!Huh… So you've been told not to leave the village, too. But aren't those Beheeyem still after you? why won't they understand? Ugh… Just thinking about it is making me tired. I don't feel like doing anything… I guess we should just go home for now." Mirajane said as i nodded as she walked back home slowly as i heard a noise behind me.

"Huh?! Just now… I could've sworn we were being watched." I said to myself as i looked around"… maybe it's just my imagination. _Whatever i got another gut feeling that i going to need tons of energy soon so … HAY how did i forget about that new trick so soon! Well if i going to sleep for the whole day might as well use it i going need the ton of energy_ " i thought to myself as i just shook my head and headed back home myself.

 **later that night.**

"I didn't see those beheeyem today, either. Maybe I should just stay here in the village like Nuzleaf says. But… If they did show up here… what would I do?" i asked myself as i did the spell again and fell asleep

 **June 8**

"maybe today i can stay asleep again…" i said to myself as i stretch my body and noticed the a small glow coming from the hidden spot." wait what now?" i asked myself as i picked up the paper and noticed it was being written on.

"chris i know how you are and start packing up these important items for you'r trust me it save you some trouble later on i might not be writing towards you later i be honest i running out of topic to write you about… well later." The paper said as i heard the E. gadget start rigging.

"well this is a heavy morning already shessh." I said to myself as i noticed it was from Sylveon. "Well morning Sylveon how it going up that mountain?" i asked

"Morning Blaze so far ok how is it going back at the village?" Sylveon asked

"as normal as it would get around here." I said as i chuckled "By the way what happen that you haven't called me?" i asked

"I just passed the mountain and i saw a few Pokémon going up there telling they going to fix the signal problem up there." Sylveon said

"Well i guess Mirajane was right about something for once." I said as i began laughing "anyways Sylveon i think you might want to double time it to lively town." I said

"Why?" Sylveon asked

"we might be heading your way soon." I said

"Oh i see… well see you soon them i contact you when i arrive to town." Sylveon said as I hear her cut off.

"good luck out there faith…" i said as i put the E. gadget away and started to move things to my bag. And left the house with increased weight.

"Good morning, Blaze! Let's go get them!" Mirajane said all happy

" _What's going on? This is a major attitude adjustment from yesterday. I guess everything fine… unless she plans to… nah."i thought to myself as Mirajane cut my train of thought_

"Hey, Blaze? Could i ask for your advice about something later?" Mirajane asked

"Advice?" i asked

"Yeah. I did a lot of thinking last night and realized something. Well. Let's just talk about it later For now, let's do our best as Junior Expedition Society members today!" Mirajane said as i just nodded

"well let's go to the Café i need to check on something." I said as she nodded as we walked our way to the café we noticed a rare pokemon in there _"What the hay what a absol doing here they never come near the villages all the way down here?" i asked myself as i introduceted myself to him._

"The sky and the ground are calling me. I sense something is about to happen…" Absol said

"Things been happening have you not been reading the news?" i asked

"News? Absol asked

"are you serious?" i asked as he nodded "Kangaskhan the whole week past old newspapers please and put on my tab!" i shouted as he nodded

"CATCH!" Kangaskhan shouted as i saw a bunch of papers heading my way.

"Here absol read these you might consider coming down here more often." I said as he nodded

"err… sure see you around… Well maybe i be heading back to the mountains soon." Absol said as he open the newpaper and started reading them.

"Anyways come on Mirajane let's do our mission." I said as she nodded and i pulled out my E. gadget after some looking a noticed a request from the eevee evolution tree. "Hay look at this Mirajane one of Sylveon sisters needs help what do you say should we help them?" i asked as she looked at the request

"Sure i called them tell them to meet at the place." She said

"ok you do that while i see if anyone else needs help at that place where we going." I said as Mirajane nodded and called for that Pokémon.

 **10M later.**

 **Headwater hollow B10F**

 **Battle challenge, Pansear B3F**

 **Rescue mission find shieldon, Vaporeon B8F**

"well ready Mirajane?" i asked

"Yeah let's go!" Mirajane said as she pop her head out of the deposix box.

"By the way did you ever find out how the hay this things works?" i asked

"Nah i gave up." Mirajane said

"Maybe Sylveon will find something out later." I said as Mirajane nodded

"Maybe but this mystery is too big for me." Mirajane said as she headed to our mission

"Hey! Wait for me!" i shouted as i ran after her And sometime later as we reach the location of today. "Hello i take it your vaporeon?" i asked as she nodded

"Hello there and your blaze?" she asked as i nodded

"Question way off topic are you sisters with Sylveon?" i asked

"Oh you know her?" Vaporeon asked as i her her voice seem more calm.

"Yeah right now she moving to lively town right?" i asked

"Yeah and did she tell you about the family meting?" Vaporeon asked

"No… why is it going to happen soon?" i asked

"Errr about foue months from now if this calendar is right its November 18." Vaporeon said as she pulled out a water calendar from her bag

"How is that thing still solid like that?" i asked

" we Vaporeon's have a good conection to water…" Vaporeon said as i did not buy it " i used ice beam often and keeps thin ice around it." she said as i did not still buy it. "fine my sister Espeon is doing this for me." She said

"Oh?" i asked "boy your family stats connected ." i said as i began to laugh. "Anyways ready to save Shildon?" i asked as she shook her head

"Ah that right! Let's go!" Vaporeon said as she ran ahead of us into the dungeon

"HEY wait for us!" i shouted as me and Mirajane ran after her

 **Back at the village**

"well it was fun meeting another with a eevee evolution thanks for allowing us to come Vaporeon.

"Well thanks oh if you ever get a chance tell hello to Sylveon for us." Vaporeon said as a new Pokémon she showed us on the way back to the village nodded

"Well Sylveon is one lucky girl to have meet you blaze maybe later i go in a adventure with you." Said Jolteon.

"well hopefully one day i able to meet your whole family." I said

"well if you meet a few more eevee evolution you might fit the requirement to come." Jolteon said

"What requirement?" i asked

"Well if a Pokémon meets some eevee evolutions along there adventure then they are allowed to come with them to the meetings." Vaporeon said

"Well who knows if i lucky i might meet you all there again then." I said

"Anyways me a Vaporeon have something to talk about." Jolton said as she grab Vaporeon arm and walked away.

"Well good luck you two." I said as i looked to Mirajane "So what did you want to talk about?" i asked

"Oh right anyways Good job, Blaze!" Mirajane said

"Thanks good job yourself." I said

"We put in good work again today!" Mirajane said as she began to laugh

"Errr back to the main subject " i said as Mirajane snap back to the world of the living

"Yeah. About that… The thing is… I'm going to go ahead and leave the village anyway!" Mirajane said

"… _ok…" was all i could think as my mind started thinking where this could all go._

"I'm not going to tell anybody. I'll just sneak out tonight. I know that's not the best way to go about it… but I can't think of any other way. I'll set out for lively Town. I'm planning to go there and join the Expedition Society. I'm ready to go all by myself, but what are you going to do, Blaze? I want to join the Expedition Society with you, Blaze. Partly because we've been working as junior Expedition Society members awhile… but also just being around you makes me feel stronger for some reason. What do you say, Blaze? Will you come with me?" Mirajane asked

"Well you're a huge pain to people without me so…" i said to myself as i looked to mirajanen and sighed "Yeah let's do this!"

"R-really?!" Mirajane asked as i nodded

" _I don't like just sneaking away like this. But when I consider the Beheeyem, leaving is my only option. I've got no plans beyond getting out of here, either. So I might as well try to join the Expedition Society with Mirajane!" i thought to myself "Plus i need to get out of Nuzleaf house ASAP !"_

"TH-thanks, BLAZE! All right, let's head home and get ready for our journey! We can meet up in front of our houses once it's midnight. Hasta la vista, Blaze!" Mirajane said as she began to walk away." Let's do our best, Blaze!

"Yeah! Let's aim for the sky and go all the way!" i shouted as i pointed my paw to the sky in a epic pose. (frist to Pm what series this is from get a free call out!)

"Yeah!" Mirajane said as she posed also and ran home.

"Well i got plently of time to set up for our trip so… to the tree!" i shouted as i began walking to the tree as i felt a odd sensation again." _H-huh?! It felt like someone was watching us again…" i thought as i looked around and didn't noticed anything except a purple spot hiddent."But no one's there. There something not quite right here… Or maybe I'm just Imagining it. but at the same time i fell my gut telling me it a certain phyci pokemon that scare me with how smart she is and how she likes ghost. Whatever if it is here maybe she do something nice for me while i relax for this last few hours i have before i got to worry for a whole week outside the village."_ I thought as i walked to the tree and relax with the breeze and fell asleep till Deerling woke me up as the night was coming in

 **Later that night**

"well i have to thank Zues later for telling to store stuff man that tree might kill me with relaxing" i said to myself as i began laughing lightly "Anyways it's been dark out for a while now. I guess it's about time to leave." I said to myself as i got my bag, special paper and the red rock that i clean while waiting for midnight. "Nuzleaf… even if you creepy Thanks for everything, But it's time for me to get out of here and learn more of this world." I said to myself as i jump out of the window and headed to the small bridge in front of the house

"Blaze… Did you get away clean?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to me

"Yeah…" I said as i nodded

"That's good. Let's get going then." Mirajane said as she looked back to the house. "Pop… I'm really sorry to be sneaking away like this. You always took such good care of me, even though I was nothing but trouble. I'm sure I'll be back when I'm grown… So until then… Sorry." Mirajane said as she took a deep breath "Let's go." Mirajane said

"Oh yeah, before we leave the village… Would you come up to the hill with the big tree with me?" Mirajane asked "I wanna get one last look at it. Please come along."

"Sure lets go." I said as we walked towards the big tree

"Hey look at that Mirajane the Litwick are out and about." I said as I noticed the ancient burrow was open.

"Well that good to know maybe the town will stay in good hands with them." Mirajane said as we keep on walking

"well just in case i going to leave a note asking them to keep the town safe." I said as i quickly pulled out a note and a quill and wrote something quick and left it at the door. "Ok i hope they can do this." I said as i walked back to Mirajane.

"Maybe well let's keep going." Mirajane said as I nodded after a small amount of time we reached the Big tree " I wanted to get a good, long look at this scenery… … …It's finally time to leave the village. Of course I love my old pops… And all our friends from school, And even the Teachers, too. There's all this beautiful scenery, Just nothing but good things. There's all this beautiful scenery, just nothing but good things… …Now that we have to leace, I feel the sadness welling up inside of me. …But we have to go! Onward our dreams! Thanks Blaze. I'm sure of it now. Let's leave the village!"

"You do know that we will have to come back for school rights?" I asked as we were making our way to the plaza.

"fine oh well i guess we gone for a month max then once we arrive at lively town." Mirajane said

"maybe who knows maybe we be lucky and someone in town or someone we know will know a shortcut." I said

"Maybe this world makes me think every day when we set out in a adventure." Mirajane said

"that my line Mirajane remember i the human and you're the pokemon." I said as i chuckled

"Whatever Blaze." Mirajane said as she rolled her eyes" Well here we go, Blaze. Time to leave!" She said we reached the gate as I nodded and took a step outside as we heard a voice from behind us.

"WAIT!"

"huh?" Mirajane asked as i looked back and noticed our group of friends

"You're all here!" Mirajane shouted "But why?"

"We came to see you off."Deerling said

"see us off?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah! Did you think we were going to let you just sneak off in the night? I figured this is what you two were up to." Pancham said

"Why are you trying to take credit i know you not the one who was sneaking behind me." I sadi as i chuckled "Ain't that right Espurr?" i asked as she had a shooked face.

"Espurr?" Mirajane asked

"Sorry I thought you two had been acting suspicious for a while. So I took the liberty of following you." Espurr said

"for all you know we could had been planning a birthday party for one of you … even do i don't know any of your birthdays

"Errr. Good point" Espurrr said as she thought about it.

"Huh we never did tell each other when is our birthdays when you came." Deerling said as she rose a hoof to her head "By the way Chris when is your birthday?" she asked

"July 7." I said simply "What about the rest of you?" I asked as everyone told there's

"Och am i seriously the only one that has a birthday outside schooldays? I asked as Deerling giggled

"It seems so." Deerling said as she began laughing as i face-palm myself

"Well…" Goomy said trying to change the subjest back to the old reason they where here. "Good luck, You two! I'll be sad when you're gone…But I'll be cheering for you!"

"Goomy…" Mirajane said as tears appred on her eyes

"Of course, I'll be cheering for you, too! Take care of yourselves, and good luck!" Deerling said as i chuckled

"And i leaving you in charge of the town Deerling in case anything happens." I said as she nodded

"I've gotta admit, I'm a little Jealous that you have a dream! Good luck!" Shlemet said

"Deerling… Shelmet…" Mirajane said as almost began to cry

"I'll be cheering for you, too! Good luck!" Espurr said

"Espurr i leaving in charge of our place and helping Deeerling with anything happens with the Blazing hope." I said as she nodded "Oh and you might want to find our night friends they help you out during the night." I said as she nodded

"How they doing anyways?" Espurr said

"Not sure i just left them a note to keep the town safe while we gone." I said

"Oh well…" Espurr said

"Well then, I guess… I'll be cheering for you guys, too. So good luck out there."Pancham said

"espurr… Pancham… Thanks Everybody…" Mirajane said as she began crying

"Mirajane you might want to consider stopping the water works we got a long trip to Lively town.

"Yeah…" Mirajane said as she dry her tears "Honestly, we were just planning to leave without saying good-bye to anyone… But I'm happy you all came to see us off."

"It's not just us." Espurr said

"what?' i asked

"Huh?" Mirajane asked as we looked to each other.

"Look." Pancham said as he passed us a bunch of letter

"Wh-what's this?" Mirajane asked

"These are letters from everybody in the village." Deerling said

"The villagers?" Mirajane asked

"How the hay did you do all of this under a day?" i asked

"That you can thank to me and after what happen at the burrows i been planning better than ever." Espurr said

"Nice good to know i leaving this wonderful town in good paws or hands in my case." I said as i chuckled and look at my paw

"The grown-ups should have just come to see you off with the rest of us. I guess this what they call trying to save face." Shelmet said

"I think they're just being nice." Deerling asked

"Oh well it just us group of kids that i meet in my crazy adventure in this world." I said as we began to laugh

"this just seems like a hassle to me…" Pancham said

"Pancham i still have this very sharp red stone you made me get in this bag." I said as i stared to pull it out.

"SORRY SORRY FOR THE COMMET!: he shouted as he saw me pull out the stone.

"And my bluff worked because…" i said as i showed him the stone "You forgot that this is not sharp but for some reason perfectly round." I said as i tossed in the air and it landed in the bag

" … go on and read them." Pancham said as he faceplam himself

 **LOMBRE-** "You've always been kind of a brat, Mirajane. But I'm jealous of the way you're chasing Your dreams.

 **RATICATE** \- Try not to eat too much, Take care.

 **HIPPOPOTAS** \- ven you are feeling lonely, remember ze village.

"Everybody!" Mirajane said as we keep on reading.

 **SIMPOUR** -" A child dream can't be destroyed by adults. Best of luck to you."

" _Even The principal!" i thought to myself_

 **WATCHOG** -Let's see, how can I put this? Even if you were problem children… if you work hard, maybe you won't be so problematic. And on that note, GOOD LUCK!

"Even the vice principal!" Mirajane shotuted

 **AUDINO** -"Good luck, Mirajane and Chris, I believe in you!

 **FARFETCH'D** -I was quite surprised when I heard the news yesterday… I'm glad you opened up to me! Good luck!

 **SUNKERN** —Good luck! Follow your dreams!

 **ROSELIA** -School is important, but it's important to go after what you want in life, too! Take good care of yourselves… and good luck!

P.S. I take care of that lake for you Chris don't you worry me and Beduw will do our best and we make a little farm here for when you come back.

"Everybody… Everybody…" Mirajane said as she began crying and dry her tears off.

 **KECLEON** -We have a shop in Lively Town, too. So you have nothing to worry about! Good luck!

 **HAWLUCHA** \- Time to let these cute kids fly away on their journey!

 **KANGASKHAN** -Be brave and never give up! Take care! And Good luck!

P.S. Blaze i told the E. society to send your money to the café in that town tell my sister and she help you out.

" _Darn it… I will not cry!..." i said as tears began to appear "No I must keep a brave face!" i shouthed in head as i dry my tears "It wasn't that the adults didn't understand what we were saying… They were just looking out for us. And encouraging us…"_

"… There one from my pops!"

 **CARRACOSTA** -Go on, Mirajane. See you when you get back. Your adventutouss spirit can't be contained. If you think you're ready, Go see you're dreams through to the end.

"P-Pops…" Mirajane said as she began crying.

 **NUZLEAF** -"good luck to you Chris! We just happened to meet and you came with me… I reckon it sure enough was fun having you around, Chris. I reckon I can't help but worry. But I'm cherring for you. Take care."

"Awww… Everybody… Thank you, all! We'll do our best! We'll give it everything we've got! All of you take care too, OK?" Mirajane said

"Yeah thanks for everything" i said in a big smile "we will be back when school starts." I said as i took a deep breath." We will reach the heavens with the blade of hope!" i said as i went into a epic pose and aimed to the sky as i released a huge beam of energy to the sky

"AWSOME!" Goomy shouted as he saw the beam fired

"Holy hay i stored a lot of energy just for sleeping in for a whole day." I said as i looked to my paw.

"WHAT was that light!" I heard a voice shot from behind me as i quickly truned around and saw it was Absol

"Sorry Absol!" i shouted as he look at me

"oh chris it you.." He said as he jumped down and landed on his face

"ABSOL are you ok?!" i asked as i ran up to him

"yeah thanks for asking." Absol said as he stood up "Huh maybe you're the one…" he said to himself

"What your talking about?" i asked as i saw him clean his face

"Well i might not know what happening in the big town down below much but one thing I do know is Legends… it is said that one day. A Human with many unnatural power would come to this planet in the time of need." absol said

"What do you say Deerling and Espurr should we trust him?" i asked them seeing them must know more lore from the past

"Yeah Absol really do know lot from legends around the world." Espurr said as deerling nodded

"Well your guess was on the money I am a human with many odd powers to this world like this one." I said as i chuckled and made a bunch of shadow clones

"Oh that just double team…" Pancham said

"Oh really?" i asked as three of my clones hit him at the same time and launched him to the other side of the plaza

"WHAT THE HAY! HOW DID THOSE THREE PUNCHES HIT ME?!" Pancham said

"Shadow clones temporary copies that are solid i will get all the memories from them but none of the pain." I said "Oh and i just relized this. Deerling if you want i send my clone over when it's my birthday."

"Maybe but won't it diapered for the two week trip?" deerling asked

"Nope for i have this other power!" i said as i began flying in the air.

"Blaze just how many secrets have you been keeping from us?" Espurr asked

"Tell you what espurr once i arrive in lively town i ask peliper to deliver you letter each day. And i write you about something i have only." I said

"Sure i work with that." Espurr said

"Well well well… Blaze you are one to keep their eye on. Tell you what to help you two out i show you a way to Lively town that takes only a week." Absol said

"SERIOUSLY!" i shouted happy as i went up to his face.

"Yeah plus i want to visit my sister on the way there." Absol said.

"Well i guess we help you then." I said in a chuckle "This be payment for giving us this amazing shorthcut." I said as he nodded

"All right, Eveybody! See you when we get back! Bye for now, serene village!" Mirajane shouted as we left

"Good luck!" Goomy shouted

"Take care! And have fun!" Deerling shouted

 _AND SO MIRAJANE AND SWIFTBLAZE(CHRIS) LEFT SERENE VILLAGE ON A MOUNTAINS, THROUGH VALLEYS… THEY TRAVELED FATHER AND FARTHER EAST FOR DAYS… AS THEY MADE THEIR WAY TO LIVELY TOWN_

 **I just wish if they make a sequel of this game they make it possible to have multiple endings by choices what you say to people it feels odd that you consider a silent pokemon but you make so many choices around the game. There could been an option that you never helped Goomy from the forest and this make you lose many good opportunity overall the game even some after it's done. Something that i see in many games there limited aftermath once you pass the game i wish they made it possible to have a huge amount of aftermath that keep you filled with things for a long time maybe even make them random…**

 **WELL BACK TO NORMAL**

 **Well thank Zues he back to normal? Whatever… i need to send a library to the Expediton Society that might make Blaze more normalize Pokémon for those who never meet him in the future. Well time to look for some legal Pokémon world books I can send there way.**

 **HEADS UP NEXT TIME I WRITE WILL BE MONDAY**


	29. Chapter 29

**Over the mountains**

 **I forgot to add these on the last chapter so I add now ALSO June 14.**

 **Swift Blaze: LEVEL 20**

 **Mirajane: LEVEL 22**

 **Sylveon (Out of reach) : LEVEL 23**

"Whoa! This cliff is crazy right here! I can't even see the bottom! It's been pretty rough up to this point… But it looks like it's about to get even worse! Once we get over this big mountain though, I heard it's not far too lively Town. If we can just get over this, we should be almost there! Let's give it our best shot, Swift Blaze!" Mirajane said as she looked over out in the world

"Oh trust me you have not seen anything yet." Absol said as he Jump right next to us.

"What are you telling me there a huge tower somewhere if the near Future?" I asked joking

"I am assuming you don't know that legend also then?" Absol said as I groaned a bit.

"Are you serious there is a huge tower out there?" I asked as he nodded

"Yup and this only relates to you E. society members." Absol said

"What you one of the E. society?" I asked

"Nah I like to relax up here the mountains but one of my brothers or was it my sister? Anyways one of them wants to become one so members of the family go down at random times to get info and when the world is in danger we feel it so we usually come down here and help out." Absol said

"Blaze, Absol come on let's go we need to hurry if we want to reach town by tomorrow." Mirajane said as she cut off our talk.

"Fine we talk walking down the hill then." I said

"I got to ask Blaze with all those powers you showed us why are you making us walk still why not just lift us to town?" Mirajane asked as we started organizing our bags.

"Two reasons one I trying to keep the down low that I am a human I could only show that one night because I thought I knew it was only our small group till Absol jump in and fail." I said as I chuckled "Second if Absol said is true then shouting that I am human now will be dangerous"

"Smart move Blaze." Mirajane said

"And why not increase the moral of Pokémon down the mountains?" Absol asked

"Would been decent but then anyone who does know about the legends will start a pain." I said

"Huh why did I not think of that?" Absol said as I saw him put the last item in his bag "well you all ready to move?" He asked as we all nodded "Well like Mirajane said if we want to make it to town a day early then we got to move."

"Lead the way." I said as he nodded "But I got to ask why did you not stay with your sister?"

"Well I made a promise that I lead you to Town before I head back home and let you wait for my brother to come to you." Absol said

"Still I got to ask you something I got a feeling I under power compare to Mirajane so I want to ask you for another favor." I asked as he started wondering what favor I got to ask him "Once I get into town maybe you help me train to become better a bit faster?" I asked as he began thinking about it

"Well the world fate will be up to you and maybe Mirajane soon so … sure. But first thing first let's get you town." Absol said

"Thanks, now let's go." I said as I put my last item in my bag

"Ok ready." Mirajane said as she put on her bag

"But it odd, no? This is the first dungeon we had somehow in this whole week we been traveling." I said

"Huh now that I think about it yeah… This was supposed to be full of dungeons for the trade of speed traveling." Absol said

"WHAT!" I shouted worried

"Oh relax there about level 20 dungeons not to hard right?" Absol said almost laughing.

"Oh really that the case then you don't mind being in the lead for this while I lead in the back then?" I asked as I saw him worried a bit

"Well I take that as a yes. Mirajane you middle as always I take the back and not get mega hungry for once in these dungeons." I said as I chuckled

"Sure." Mirajane said in a smile

"Wait a Minute why don't I get a vote in this!" Absol said a bit mad

"Its 2vs1 so we win now then take the lead" I said with a grin

"Fine… you win this round." Absol said as she gave a deep sigh. "Well let's go." He was as we nodded.

 **Sheer mountain Range F13**

 **Get out of here, Blaze, F13**

"Oh my god finally!" I shouted happy to see a normal field.

"It's gotten really dark… Blaze, Absol let's stop here for today?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah sure I get the wood today, Absol you want to get the food and water?" I asked

"Yeah I am back in a minute…" Absol said as he went searching for stuff.

"So that leaves the Bed's for me huh?" Mirajane asked

"Yup." I said as I looked around and began finding a bunch of good firewood.

 **Sometime Later**

"I think we've made it over that big mountain by now. I bet we're probably almost too lively town." Mirajane said

"Yup it only a two hour walk from here and we're good." Absol said

"Awesome can't wait to get to town and eat a huge meal." I said as I took a bite out a fruit he found.

"You're paying right?" Absol asked

" … Sure Plus I found out that Kangaskhan has been holding out our money." I said

"What money…?" Mirajane asked

"From the E. society that you still have not told me about." I said

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, I haven't told you about the Expedition Society yet. It's officially called the Pokémon Expedition Society they go on Expeditions all over the planet- All over the world! New continents, Pokémon they've never encountered before even towns hidden around everywhere. They discover all kinds of things and store information in the Pokémon Nexus."

"Pokémon Nexus?" I asked

"That Pokémon Nexus has the capacity to make a World of the whole planet! I want to work on making the World Map, too! In order to do that, we have to join the Expedition Society. Everybody says kids can't join… But I'll do my best to plead with them to let us in! I'm sure it'll work out somehow! Yeah, it'll be fine!" Mirajane said all happy as we heard snoring

"Huh I guess he knocked out cold." I said as I looked at Absol fallen asleep." _Mirajane sure does get discouraged easily… But I've never seen anyone who gets over things so quickly! I really like that positive hardworking attitude! Makes my job easier. Just being together makes me feel full of life!" I thought to myself as gave a small smile_

"Blaze, Let's get plenty of rest so we can give it our all tomorrow!" Mirajane said as I nodded as we fell asleep.

 **The Next morning (June 15)**

"GOOD MORNING!" Mirajane shouted as both me and Absol we scared awake

"Where the fire!" I shouted I as stood up fast making me dizzy

"What the hay Mirajane!" Absol shouted as he stood up slowly and looked around "And Blaze there no fire." He said calm

"Yeah…" I said as I put my paw to my head and took a deep breath.

"Wow… what a refreshing morning it is! Let's hurry up and get there already!" Mirajane said

"Calm down you crazy girl!" I shouted

"We'll all we need to do is pass one more dungeon and we be good." Absol said

"In that case I going to give someone a heads up." I said as I pulled out my E. gadget

"Oh you're going to call Sylveon?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah." I said as I began messing around with my E. gadget." Plus she the only one we know that town now that she lives there."

"Oh good point." Mirajane said as I heard Sylveon pick up here phone (E. gadget).

"Hello Blaze how it going?" Sylveon asked as I heard her voice tried

"Sorry for the early wake up call." I said once I heard her voice

"It's ok I woke up hour ago." She said as she gave a small yawn.

"Don't be a liar Sylveon I can hear that you barely woke up." I said as I gave also a yawn. "Anyways being serious today was arriving so can I ask a favor?" I asked

"Sure what is it?" Sylveon asked

"A group of three will arrive soon in town I think about two hours or maybe three." I said

"Oh that all? Let me guess you want lunch once you get here?" she asked

"Please do for trust me we hungry over here making it under a week." I said

"Wait you got help from an Absol?" Sylveon asked

"Yeah why you ask?" I asked

"Well a Female Absol help me get over here quick otherwise it wake two weeks." she said a bit sad

"Wait so are you telling this item left behind was yours?" I asked as I remember when we were at Absol sister house she said that a Sylveon left something of hers behind.

"What you're talking about?" Sylveon asked

"I tell you when we get there so see you soon." I said happy as I stop the call. "Ok well let's go." I said

"Wait you're not going to tell Sylveon about her ribbon?" Mirajane asked

"Well what I am going to do is payment for the great lunch she going to make for us. Absol I hope you're hungry when we get to town for her dinner is to die for." I said as I laughed once I saw him drooling

"Oh come let hurry!" Absol said as I saw him get fired up

"Was I like this when I in fire?" Mirajane asked worried

"Oh you were a ton worse let's hurry before he kills himself in the next dungeon."

 **Gentle slope cave F8**

 **Get out of here, Blaze, F8**

"I think we've made it pretty far… But I still don't see a way out…" Mirajane said as we came into a dark room

"Follow my voice!" I heard Absol say I used flash and noticed a hole in the wall

"Is it that way Absol?" I asked

"There it is! Thanks Blaze." Absol said

"Well being a Pokémon does have many more advantages than a human I will say." I said as I remember showing Absol some 'human' moves

"Told you Pokémon are better." Absol said

"As long I stuck as I Pokémon I can't go against you and show you the powers of a full human." I said a bit mad

"Sorry about that…" Absol said

"It ok Absol just do me a favor and don't talk to anyone except us three and that small group that left us about humans please." I said

"Sure now let's go." Absol said as he used his 'horn-blade?' to open the hole up bigger.

"Whoa!" Mirajane said as we step out and saw the ocean and our destination.

"Just like your sister said it was. Absol remind me if we ever go back that mountain to thank her." I said as I look towards town.

"There's a big town over there, Blaze! That has to be Lively Town! Let's go see!" Mirajane said

"That is it! Race you two there!" Absol said as he began running down the mountain to town

"Oh I am winning this race!" Mirajane said as she ran after him

"Hey now don't count me out!" I shouted as I ran after them

 **Lively town** (the town beginning animation is wonderful wished you could have seen this one at least.)

"And Absol for the win!" Absol shouted as she stops at the town bridge.

"And Swift Blaze Second!" I shouted as I jump over him seeing I could not stop.

"Oh come!" Mirajane shouted as she ran into Absol making us all fall to the floor as we all looked at each other and began laughing

"Well Blaze Mirajane I see you two still cause trouble wherever you two at." I heard a voice say as she began giggling as I looked to the voice and saw who it was with a ribbon missing

"Well Faith it seems I can't even enjoy a race with something odd/ fun happening." I said as I gave a small grown "Now then, Get Off ME!" I shouted as I was the one in the bottom of the pile.

"Sorry about that." Mirajane said as she was the first one to get off of the pile and help Absol get up.

"Thanks Mirajane and sorry about that Blaze." Absol said as I took some deep breaths

"Faith can you help me up here?" I asked I aim my arm towards her.

"Sure." She said with a smile as she pulled me up with her paw

"Thanks." I said as stood up.

"Well I guess it time to introduce you to Lively Town!" Sylveon said as she aims her paw towards town.

"Wow!" It looks a lot livelier than serene village, all right!" Mirajane said

"That it is." Sylveon said as she saw our shocked faces

"Huh is it just me or is music playing?" I asked

"There a hidden building somewhere in town that plays music the whole day but at night… it become like a ghost town almost nobody is outside." Sylveon said

"Come I show you around town." Sylveon said as I nodded

"It looks like they have all kinds of shops and stuff here, too. Somewhere in this town we should be able to find the Expedition Society. Let's go find it!" Mirajane said as a Krokoron walked into her "Ouch!"

"Don't just stand there with that dumb look on your face! That hurt!" Krokoron said as he noticed who it was." What? Kids, huh? Haven't seen you around here before. Yeah, this is just what I needed. I'm Krokorok. I'm a notorious crook here in Lively Town. You punks got any Pokedollars?"

"What?!" Mirajane said"is _this what you call… a shakedown?"_

"I just need a little. If you know what good for you!" Krokoron said as we all heard a scream coming from behind me.

"WAAHHH!" yelled a Pokémon as he ran passed us.

"WAIT!" yelled four Pokémon as they ran us over

"Whoa!" Yelled Krokorok as we all fell "Ugh… What was that all about? Oh well… Anyway, you punks… Now then if you got any Pokedollars you gimme …" he said as he stood up.

"Hold it stop right there!" We heard as we saw the five Pokémon coming this way

"Got you." I said as I grab Mirajane and jump back this time with here.

"WHAT is the deal?! Man, I don't even feel up to this anymore… Maybe I'll just head to the café and try to forget my sorrows." He said as he gave a deep sigh and left us.

"Well… We were saved… I guess? I had no idea what that was all about, though. Anyways we've gotta find the Expedition Society!" Mirajane said

"Oh just you two wait to find out who was it that ran you over." Sylveon said as she giggled "So do you two want to start looking for them yourself or you want to help me make lunch for I think we going to have visitors?" she asked

"Err…. I think Mirajane is determined to find the E. society and I have a gut feeling I know what you talking about so … Mirajane you look for the E. Society Building and I help with lunch?" I asked as she nodded

"Yeah see you later." Mirajane said as she ran off try find the building

"Oh that reminds me Faith what happen to your ribbon?" I asked

"Oh that… it was during my way here I lost it." Sylveon said as she put her paw to her neck.

"Well it's a good thing you know me for…" I said as I began searching my bag"… We found your ribbon." I said as I pulled it out

"OH BLAZE THANKS YOU!" Sylveon Said as she gave me a huge hug and kiss on the cheeks and after some time.

"Sylveon… Air … Please… Need… Air…" I said as my head became blue.

"Oh right, sorry about that…" Sylveon said as she let me go and keep me up. "Still alive?" she asked

"Yeah … now then we go some shopping to do." I said

"That what four times today you almost dies Blaze?" Absol asked laughing

"Yeah at least four times maybe more in the dungeon we went into to get here." I said as I try to laugh but soon came to regret it. "Ok no laughing still need air." I said as I gave a small smile.

"You sure you ok?" Sylveon asked worried

"Yeah don't you worry I had worse things happen to me still. Now then let's go make lunch" I said as she nodded

"Sure but I am going need some help shopping for ingredients if I know those five we going to need lot of food." She said as I felt my lungs where now full of air.

"So Absol you're going to help us we can make lunch faster?" I asked

"Sure I got nothing to do." Absol said

"Well I can't believe I saying this but let's go shopping!" I said as Sylveon nodded.

 **Two hours later with Mirajane**

"Kind of a weird building, Isn't it? Is this it" Mirajane asked herself as she looked around and noticed a sign" Let's see if I can read it… Umm… Boy I talk to myself a lot." She said to herself as she read on of the papers outloud

'This is the Expedition Society. If you need us, please come on in. please, no solicitors or sellmon _ **(what you say Pokémon Company become lazy and make all shops the same NPC design by making them Pokémon and Nurse Joy also? Like something you could do is if you catch them they can only heal your team every now and then not every second or maybe make it so you need one to heal your team for free at the Pokémon centers)**_ As if there really are sales Pokémon… Who would just read that and obediently walk away. Well, Well, Well!'

"That what it says. No doubt about it looks like this is the place. Let's go." Mirajane said as she looked around and notice again she was talking to herself and just walked inside "Hello-o-o?!" Mirajane yelled as only silent was there "Is anyone there? …" she yelled again as nobody came or yelled back "… I guess there's no one here… Maybe they're in another room. Time to go look for them. And why do I keep talking to myself?" Mirajane asked herself as she walked around and began looking for the other society members

"Is that what I think is?" Mirajane asked herself as she ran up to it. _" I can see something in the middle of it… is that a big map?_ Well, I think this is the Pokémon Nexus!" Mirajane said as he looks at the object at second floor. AS she look at the Pokémon Nexus and noticed a blue see through globe. As she keep on looking she saw a special Blue floor with a similar design of the E. gadget (which I forgot to add details how it look so I add now :P) it a large circle with six symmetrical spheres on the outer edge (too simple to say really…) at the middle was the spherical map which was in place of the screen.

" _Wow. So this is it…_ " Mirajane thought to herself" Yup, I think it is! Look, there are parts where you can see what places look like, but others you can't." Mirajane said as she looked at the sphere map and noticed how the world looks like but with some clouds in some spot which she guess where places that have not been visited before while outside the sphere small holograms with details of some place where told.

"How about that… The Pokémon Nexus is a very mysterious map. When we find new places, those clouds will clear away. That's how we can make a map of our world, piece by piece. Can't wait to show Blaze this. "Mirajane said as she heard a voice behind her.

"Out of the way!" someone yelled from the stairs behind her.

"What's going on?" Mirajane asked

"You're not getting away this time, Swirlix!" Yelled Pokémon #1

"Ughh…" swirlix said

"When will you learn?" Pokémon #4

"Don't you see what you've done, Swirlix?! Can you promise never to do that again?" Pokémon #3 said

"… I can't promise that. Dedenne, there's no way…" Swirlix said

"Sheesh!" Dedenne said as I noticed the same thing happen to him as blaze did when he got super angry and…"Always earing up all the good stuff all by yourself! I've had enough!" Dedenne said as he shot a huge beam of lighting towards Swirlix

"MOVE!" Mirajane yelled as she pushed Swirlix to the side and looked what was behind Swirlix and realized something "The Pokémon Nexus!" Mirajane yelled as it exploded

"Ahh! My blood, sweat, and tears… All for nothing!" Pokémon #2 said

"Archen, now not the time for that!" Pokémon #1 said

"Buizel's right! I'm still more upset about the food!" Dedenne said

"Ooh, my belly! All of a sudden, I got so hungry… I can't take it… I'm gonna pass out." Swirlix said as he fell to the floor.

"What?!" Pokémon #4 said

"Why would you do that?!" Archen said

"I mean… the ones who haven't eaten anything…" Buizel said

"That's us." Dedenne said

"Are you ok?!" Mirajane asked

"Yeah… Don't worry… We're OK… It's just…" Buizel said as she heard there belly grumble

"Mirajane! Where are you?" a voice said as it walked up the stairs

"We're just so hungry…" Dedenne said

"We can't even move…" Archen said

"Um, are you guys who I think you are?" Mirajane asked

"Yup." The voice said as Mirajane saw it was Blaze "They are the Expedition Society. But right now… All of the Expedition society's food is devoured by that Swirlix?" I asked as Buizel nodded

"Wha-?!" Mirajane asked

"But she passed out on the floor from hunger while we're still standing!" It's really incredible!" Dedenne said

"Anyway, None of us can move if we don't figure something out. Sorry… WE need some food…" Buizel said

"We're on it! Let's go to the plaza and get some food for them, Swift Blaze" Mirajane said as she started running

"Hold it!" a voice said as it ran up the staris and showed himself as Absol

"Help me take them to Sylveon house which lucky for them is right next to it" Absol said as I nodded

"I still can't believe she was right about this…" I said as Absol nodded

"But she said it would be food for 11 not 9." Absol said

"What you two talking about?!" Mirajane asked worried

"Oh Faith tried to join once and this group is well known in town for running out of food so me Absol and Sylveon made food for 10 which reminds me Absol what happen to the note Sylveon gave you?" I asked.

"Oh right!" Absol said as he pulled it out. I leave this near the door while you two get them to Sylveon house I help when I done with the paper." Absol said as he walked downstairs and left the note.

"Well Mirajane you going to help or no?" I asked

"Fine I carry Bunnelby and Archen." Mirajane said

"Ok I carry Swirlix and Dedenne." I said

"Then that leaves Buizel for me then." Absol said as he came up the stairs.

"… Man I should have stay with you two." Mirajane said

"Yes you should have now come one let's go eat." Absol said

"Yeah."

 **10M later at Faith house**

"WHOO! WHAT A TASTY MEAL!" Everyone said

"Yeah, I'm stuffed! Stuffed, I tell ya!" Buizel said

"All right! I feel alive again! Thanks!" Arcehn said

"Yeah! I was really worried for a second there!" Swirlix said

"It's your fault that we were in that mess!" Everyone from the E. society yelled

"Having said that, you did great getting all that food." Dedenne said

"You can thank Sylveon for that. The greatest cook I know." I said

"Aww. Thanks Blaze but I still not the best best." Sylveon said as I saw a small blush on her face

"Don't cut yourself short Sylveon you wonderful as you are." I said as I saw her blush become deeper.

"Oh, I see! Thanks, you young traveling Pokémon, you! By the way, you four, what brings you here today?" Buizel said

"If you've come for a tour Bunnelby will gladly show you around the place. But it's already too late today. Come back tomorrow, huh?" Bunnelby said as a knocking came from the door

"I am back in a moment." Sylveon said as she excuse herself from the table

"No… We're not here for a tour. We want to work here. Or at least us three and not Absol. We want to join the Expedition Society." Mirajane said

"Wha-?! You wanna join the Expedition Society?!" Archen asked

"We do owe you for the food and all. So I'd really like to help you out… But I can't." Buizel said

"Kids aren't allowed in the Expedition Society. Sorry…" Dedenne said

"We knew that! But we still want to join! We'll do anything! We'll work so hard! I'm begging you! Please let us join the Expedition Society!" Mirajane said

"OK, fine by me!" Swirlix said

"Why is it up to you, Swirlix?" Buizel asked

"It's the chief's decision. Last time I checked, You're not the chief, Swirlix." Bunnelby said

"W-well… I just kinda figured that's what the chief would say." Swirlix said

"There's no way! The one who decided not to allow kids was the chief in the first place!" Archen said

"Ok, Fine by me!" A said voice as I remember it was from the traveling wander

"Chief?!" Buizel asked

"CALL IT! Ha Roselia owe me perfect apple!" I yelled outload

"Oh, Mawile! Welcome back to town" Dedenne said

"Thanks! I'm back everybody!" Mawile said

"A-Ampharos! What are you doing here?!" Mirajane asked

"Long time no see, Children of serene Village!" Ampharos said

"Huh?! Chief, do you know these kids or something? Bunnelby asked

"Why, yes, I do, Bunnelby. We have done some adventuring together." Ampharos said

"Some we had to deliver you the connection Orb in a dungeon in the boss room!" I yelled

"Details details…" Ampharos said as he waved his hand "And so I propose we accept these Children… INTO OUR EXPEDITION SOCIETY!"

"What?!" Archen asked

"But we have a rule that we do not allow kids…" Buizel said

"why, now that you mention it, we did indeed have such a rule. Well, well, well. Who could have decided upon such a troublesome regulation?" Ampharos asked as he realized it was him "…Huh? Oh? It was me?"

"Yes, it was. You made up that rule, chief." Deddene said

"Is that so… That does leave me in an awkward position… … very well! That rule… IS NOW NULL AND VOID!" Ampharos said

"what-?!" Bunnelby asked

"If it is I who decided it, then it's a simple matter. I need only to overrule my rule!" Ampharos said

"Well…" Buizel said

"Whatever you say chief…" Bunnelby said

"Very well then, are we all in agreement?" Ampharos asked as everyone nodded "Then it's decided. And with that let us welcome these new members to our Expedition Society… Mirajane, Swift Blaze and Faith of serene Village! Please be nice to them!" he said as everyone cheered

"We promise to do our absolute best!" Mirajane said

"For her at least I just stuck here along for the ride." I said in a whisper

"Thanks for having us!" Mirajane said

"Good to have you!" Dedenne said

"Good luck!" Buizel said "All right! Guess I'll introduce myself!" he said as cleared his thought "I'm Buizel! I go on expeditions! I'm in charge of the underwater expeditions! Nice meeting' ya!

"All right, my turn!" Archen said as he got ready "Archen, I go out on expeditions, too! I'm in charge of exploring the skies! I can't fly though! Ha HA!"

"I'll go next!" Dedenne said" My name is Dedenne! I take care of communication around here! My role is to use my whiskers to transmit signals to and from all our members! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Bunnelby! Our resident underground specialist!" Bunnelby said

"Uh… umm… I'm Swirlix. I'm the steward here at the Expedition Society. I cook everybody's meals. But they're just so delicious… I can never… wait." Swirlix said

"See, That's just what I'm talking about! You've gotta cut that out!" Buizel said

"I'm mawile. I'm an archeologist. I'm conducting research on the history of the world. If there anything you're unsure of, just come ask me." Mawlie said as she pulled out a book

"And lastly, myself. Allow me to introduce myself anew. I am Ampharos, chief of the Expedition Society. Whatever I do, I do it stylishly. That's my motto. I look forward to working with you." Ampharos said

"Ch-chief… you just said you were last… But we have one more member that isn't here right?" Dedenne said

"Oh, him? Well, I think he must already be sleeping today. Allow me to introduce you to him when the opportunity next presents itself." Ampharos said

"Umm… I get that you're the chief of the Expedition Society, Ampharos. But when we asked you back in serene Village, I was sure…" Mirajane said as she thought back to that one night. "Back then you told us you didn't work at the Expedition Society."

"That's right. I don't work here… I manage! As the chief… I must make all of these Pokémon work!" Ampharos said as I took this time to go back to eating

"Eew, that's so obnoxious…" Dedenne said as he save a small sign that the other members knew as group up.

"What a terrible thing to say…" Archen said

"I don't wanna work for a boss like that…" Buizel said

"Hey, everybody let's start thinking about where we want to work next!" Dedenne said

"Whoa! Do you really mean that, friends?" Ampharos asked worried "P-PLEASE RECONSIDER!"

"Whatevs…" Dedenne said

"Mirajane, Swift Blaze, Sylveon let's go. I'll show you your room." Dedenne said

"Ok." Mirajane said

"But I still haven't fished my dinner…" I said sad as I took a deep sigh and followed them

"Don't worry it be a minute." Dedenne whispered to me as I nodded and

"W-WAIT!" Ampharos yelled

"Maybe we should hit the hay, too, huh?" Buizel asked as the others nodded

"G'night chief." Archen said

"Oh dear, I am in a tough spot…" Ampharos said as I quickly left the group and made shadow clone

"Ampharos?" Mawile asked

"Mawile. Please don't you give up on me like the others, please?" Ampharos asked

"Would you let that go already? Before we even get to that… Could we talk about them? I'm surprised you accepted them." Mawlie asked

"Well Ampharos are you going to break your promise or should I safe you one more time?" I asked

"Blaze?" Ampharos asked as he noticed I was standing in the hallway. "I thought you left with the rest."

"I did well Mawlie I going to need that help you offered because …" I said as I told them about my past to Mawlie, Ampharos and Absol

 **Meanwhile at E. society**

"Here it is." Dedenne said

"Wow!" Mirajane said as she looked around

"We were lucky enough to have an opening for you. This is big enough for the three of you right?

"Umm… Dedenne? You guys were all just talking about going to work somewhere else." Mirajane asked worried

"Oh, that? It happens all the time. Don't worry about it. It's totally fine. Nobody would quit the Expedition Society." Dedenne said

"Whew, what a relief!" Mirajane said

"You must be tired from your trip. Get a good night sleep tonight. I just work here, though. I don't actually live here… So if you need anything, just ask one of the other members, Ok?" he said as we nodded "Well, good night, then!"

"Good night!" we said

"Blaze! Sylveon! We did it! We joined the Expedition Society! We really did it, didn't we?! Yippee!" Mirajane said as we cheered "… Right? It's late already so I guess we shouldn't get too excited, though. But anyway, we really did join the Expedition Society today. Let's sleep really hard tonight. And let's work hard tomorrow!" she said as we nodded

"Well this room only has room for two so I go back to my home." Sylveon said as she gave a cute yawn.

"I walk you back Sylveon plus I want to finish dinner." I said as she nodded

"Thanks Blaze." Sylveon said.

"Well let's go." I said as I put my arm out and she wraps it with one of her ribbons. "Don't worry Mirajane I be back in a moment." I said as she nodded

"Well I going to sleep." Mirajane said as she went to her bed and fell asleep.

"Ok ready let's go." Sylveon said.

"Ok but question what happen to your dancing and singing lessons?" I asked

"Oh that, it during the noon to night normally but Tuesdays - Thursdays there no classes of and thanks for finding my ribbon I really missed it." Sylveon said as she gave me a small hug

"Anything for my best friend." I said as I gave her the hug back.

"Aww… Thanks Blaze." She said as I looked up to the sky.

"Look at that the night sky is almost as beautiful as you." I said as I saw Sylveon blush

"Thanks Chris it means a lot." Sylveon said

"Anytime faith anytime." I said "Well I promised that I was going to walk you home and that what I am going to do, so let's go." I said as she nodded as we walked to her house and as she was opening the door we heard a scream

"WAIT WHAT?" Mawlie yelled

"What happening?" Faith asked worried

"Had to save Ampharos again…" I said as I growl. "So I had to Tell Mawlie about my human history but unlucky them I did not tell them the full truth like I did for you." I said

"Oh I see." Sylveon said as she gave a yawn.

"I clean the dinning room and you go rest we going to have a busy day tomorrow." I said

"Thanks, goodnight." She said as she let go of me and went to her room.

"So clone what happen?" I asked as I step into the room.

"Huh so I guess you were right." Mawlie said as she saw the clone disappre in clouds of smoke as the memories of all he say went in me.

"So what do you say Mawlie, will you help me?" I asked

"Huh… you are in an odd predicament… and I see your point of being human might bring you danger if this news go out… and if someone ask you something common that you don't know about then things will be worse. Yeah I help you out after you done with your mission for the day." Mawlie said as gave a smile

"Thanks and for exchange…"I said as I realized something "Oh and this kill two birds with one stone I need to send someone letters about the human world and while you telling about this world I can tell you about the human world and send that info also." I said to myself

"Human info? That be perfect maybe with this new knowledge I might be able to learn some more of these human legends." She said as she turn around the book she was reading as I saw a bunch images that seem to be some Pokémon words

"What does that say?" I asked as I looked closer to it.

"Yup if you did not tell me you where human I would attack you." She said as she looked back to her book.

"Now then if you give me a moment I got to clean this table." I said as I look all the plates where clean except mine which still had what I was eating. "Who ate all the food?" I asked

"Oh swirlix was sneaking around the table while you told Mawlie about your human past and a few big events back at village." Absol said

"Really huh?" I said as I ate my plate quickly. "odd that I didn't see him then." I said as I fished my plate. "So Absol what are you going to do?" I asked

"What you talking about?" Absol asked

"I mean as far I know there no place for you to sleep tonight Faith is already asleep and back at E. society there was only two beds…" I said as I thought of something.

"Huh good point where am I going to sleep tonight because I plan to move back with my sister tomorrow." Absol said

"Well Ampharos I think we going to need to allow Absol to sleep at my bed for tonight I sleep here at the sofa." I said

"You're sure?" Ampharos asked

"Yeah… plus I still have to wash all these plates." I said as I saw the table was still filled with plates

"If that the case Absol follow me." Ampharos said

"Blaze do you want help?" Mawlie asked as she closed her book and put it in her bag.

"Yes please." I said as she nodded

"Well let's get to cleaning." Mawlie said.

 **This is be the last huge chapter for long while I did this a as a gift for BlueJay for being a constant Reviewer in my story and keeping me motivated to write these stories and Chapters. By the way i want to make it offical I going to update Monday, wesday, Friday Pacific time around 5PM**


	30. Chapter 30

June 16

"Chris wake up wake up." I heard a voice call out as all I could see was darkness

"What? Sylveon what wrong?" I asked as I slowly stood up.

"They doing rollcall soon we need to get moving." Faith said as she saw my shocked face

"Shoot! Let's go then." I said as I grab one of her paws and pulled her towards the E. society and soon I step outside I saw that the sun was barely around

"Hold on Chris!" Faith said as I stop at the door of the E. society

"What?" I asked

"Why where you at my house sleep on my sofa? And you did not let me get my ribbons before we left the house?" She asked as I finally noticed she did not have her ribbons on

"Ops... Sorry about that…" I said as I put my arm behind my head "Also the reason I sleeping at your house is Absol needed a place to sleep and I did not feel combatable letting a new friend sleeping at your place, so I let him take my place at the E. Society for tonight before he goes back to the mountains." I said as we began walking back to her place.

"Why did you just not ask me? I could have … Made room for you in my bed." Faith said as it took me a moment to process what she said

"It ok Faith I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said as she open the door.

"If you sure." Faith said as she hurried in and put on her ribbons. "Ok ready now let's go."

"Ok." I said as I began to think so something. "By the way how did you know it time for roll call?" I asked

"Oh, Mirajane came and knocked on the door and woke me up." Faith said

"Oh." Is all I could say.

"Chris Good Morning!" Mirajane shouted from the door "Today's the day we start doing real work for the Expedition Society! I'm a little nervous, but let's do our best!" Mirajane said fast.

"And good morning to you Mirajane." I said

"Morning Mirajane." Faith said as we walked in

"Say where everyone else?" I asked

"Oh they on the second floor. Let's head up there." Mirajane said as we nodded and walked in and headed towards the second floor as we saw everyone around the destroyed Map

"… _Oh yeah! Didn't the Pokémon Nexus get wrecked yesterday?" I thought to myself_

"… I see. And so it has been destroyed again. Well, well, well." Ampharos said

"What?! Again!" Mirajane asked

"Yesterday isn't the first time the Pokémon Nexus has been smashed. To tell the truth, it actually happens all the time…" Buizel said all calmed

"What?! Really?!" Mirajane asked still surprise

" _From what Mawlie told me yesterday, I can imagine…" I thought to myself_

"Man… All my hard work down the drain again… It was looking pretty good this time, too…" Archen said almost crying

"It's not about how many times you get knocked down, Archen. It's about how many times you get back up. Do not lose heart! Let's get back to work! We'll have jirachi repair the Pokémon Nexus for us again. Once it been fixed, let's continue with our mapmaking" Ampharos said

"Who was it that was going to try going after Archen again?" Dedenne asked

"Hmm… yeah, whose turn was it? I guess I forgot the order…" Bunnelby asked

"Let's reconsider that once the Pokémon Nexus has been repaired. But first! I must give official Expedition Society goods to our new recruits!" Ampharos said as he looked towards me, Mirajane and Faith "Mirajane! Swift Blaze! Faith! Give it your all today and every day!" he said as he gave us an Official Expedition Bag. "Use it just as you have up until now. The connection Orb you have should suffice, so please continue using it. One more thing- there was the matter of the Junior Expedition Badges… The truth is that those were the real thing all along. Yes, they were actually proper Expedition Badges. Please continue using them just as you have been. Very well then, everyone! Let's do our best out there again today!

"YEAH!" everyone shouted as we parted ways

"Oh! I have a little favor to ask you three…" Ampharos said as we turn around and face him

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Mirajane said

"Wait a moment every time you said that we almost get killed!" I shouted in protest

"Well, it won't require too much of you… I'd like you to go wake up Jirachi for me." Ampharos said

"Jirachi…?" Mirajane asked

"Yes. He does sleep for a quite a long time… and does not wake up easily once he's out."

"Don't Jirachi's sleep for thousands of years?" I asked

"We made a wish to allow him to sleep as he wishes not full time… Well, anyway… Jirachi is on the floor above us. Please wake him and tell him I would like to see him." Ampharos said

"… This seems way to easy …" I said as Faith (can I call her faith from now on? if not then I change it back to Faith then.)Looked at me.

"What wrong?" Faith asked

"Last time it was an 'EASY' job I almost got killed by some poliwags." I said as I groaned "And because I know fate I bet my 3K money I have that we will have to fight Jirachi when we go up there."

"Oh come on your being too negative…" Faith said as she saw my face that I was being serious "Ok what make you feel safer?" Faith asked

"Both of you carry this." I said as I past them both Blast seeds

 **HEAD UP IF YESTERDAY WAS THE LAST CHANCE YOU GET TO BUY THINGS BEFORE THIS POINT AND THIS BOSS IS An OPTIONAL WIN BUT BECAUSE I HATE JIRACHI FOR NEVER GRANTING MY WISH OF WORLD PEACE I SHALL BLAST SEED HIM!**

"Fine let's go." Mirajane said as she grabs her seed

"Hmm… sure I carry this seed just to make you feel better." Faith said as I nodded and we walk up the stairs to the third floor.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Mirajane said as we began looking around the room and noticed a telescope at the side of the room while on the floor there where many star maps and other paper while the celling had a starry looking sky." What could this room be used for?"

"I am guessing an observatory." I said as I picked up one of the papers and noticed the star map was similar to the one I made at harry potter as I looked around the room and noticed the huge mess with a Pokémon floating in the middle of the room.

"Oh, look over there! There's just a Pokémon just floating there sleeping…" Mirajane said as we walked towards the mysterious Pokémon" Maybe that's Jirachi!"

"It is one of the few lengdary Pokémon. This is jirachi the Pokémon who is says to grant wishes and be asleep for a thousand years and is only awake for three days." I said

"Yeah… you got me… ugh…" The Pokémon said as we started to pay attention to it" I'm jirachi" Jirachi said as he started to mumble stuff

"I knew it! Ok, Rise and Shine! Ampharos wants to see you!" Mirajane said

"Yeah? OK…" Jirachi said as I noticed his eyes where still closed" but I'm still far too sleepy to deal with all that right now. Sorry…" Jirachi said as he began snore (does he also break the rules and has five moves and its sleep talk?)

"HUH?" Mirajane said

"One more thing… I apparently toss and turn a lot while I'm sleeping… So if you two are standing right there… I might just up and attack you… If I do, sorry…" Jirachi said as he keeps on snoring

"WHAT?!" Mirajane said

"I TOLD YOU!"I shouted

"Ok I believe! Mirajane is a cruse she helps and we get killed!" Faith shouted as he ate the blast seed

"Here I go. *Snore*" Jirachi said as he attacked us

"Eat the seeds!" I shouted as they nodded and fired them to Jirachi

 **If you want to beat him/her you decide. Carry 3 blast seeds and some reviver seeds he has about 250HP also if he asleep why is his eyes open?**

"Whoa!" Mirajane said as the room began to shake" Just what?! What's going to wake up?!" Mirajane asked as we saw jirachi get engulf in a ball of light

"Whoa-a-a-a! Hey now! My eyes are wide open!" Jirachi said as he acted like northing happen and did not noticed on of his blue ribbons on fire" I woke up from that dream so suddenly! Huh? Who are you two? I just saw you in my dream! In my dream you three were… Engaged in a heroic battle. At least I think so… Whoa! That's so strange… The Pokémon I just saw in my dream are standing here right in front of me. Wait a minute. Are you three… Fairies?"

"N-no!" Mirajane said

"As far I know no…" I said

"Yes…" Faith said

"We're not fairies! I'm Mirajane, and this is SwiftBalze! And the one behind us is Faith! We joined the Expedition Society yesterday!" Mirajane said

"The Expedition Society…? Oh! Are you saying you're new recruits?" Jirachi asked

"Yeah! Ampharos told us to come wake you up." Mirajane said

"I see! You should've said something sooner!" Jirachi said as Faith sneak behind him and turn off the fire from his blue ribbion" very well, as is my custom, allow me to introduce myself! Here I go! I was born in Star Cave! Here I observe the movements of the stars and the sun! And while I'm at it, I make everyone's dreams come true… Maybe." Jirachi said singing the last word "I'm the Expedition Society's astronomer, Jirachi- the genius! Nice to meet you."

"I do get sleep pretty quickly, though so I can't keep observing all the time. So if you don't mind, I'll be going to sleep now. Good night!" Jirachi said as he fell asleep on the spot

"Whoa, hold it right there!" Faith said as she tried to wake him up

"Oh move out of the way." I said as I looked in my back and found 3 more Blast seeds and ate them all

"BLAZE you shouldn't do that nobody has try more than two and lived!" Faith said as I fired a huge ball of fire towards Jirachi waking him up as another Ribbon was burning now

"What is it? I trying to sleep" Jirachi said

"Ampharos said he wants to talk to you it's about an emergency" I said as I felt my mouth start burning

"I see… well I be right over there in a moment then." Jirachi said as he floated down the stairs

"HOT!" I Yelled are I ran in the seed of sound, down the stairs ran towards the port and jump into the ocean mouth first into it _"Ok never do that again… and already two times I almost die today and it's thanks to Mirajane…" I thought as I sank to the bottom of the ocean_

 _ **Sometime later back at E.S. floor two**_

"I see. Broken again, is it? Well it's just a little broken…" Jirachi asked as Ampharos told him what happen" Understood. I'll fix it by tomorrow. I'm a genius, after all."

"Please do," Ampharos said as he looked towards our group of three "Very well then! As for you three… Huh? Blaze what happen why are you all wet? It's as if you had just jump in the ocean for burning your mouth."

"He's right. You ok?" Jirachi asked

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about me. I OK." I said _"Jirachi doesn't remember anything… and when he sleeping again I will Burn him with an army of shadow clones!" I thought to myself_

"I see. I would like you two to get started with your Expedition Society work right away." Ampharos said

"All right!" Mirajane said

"You'll be doing the same things you have been doing up until now. Have a peek at the Connection Orb and go on expeditions." Ampharos said

"Got it! We just have to do what we were doing in Serene Village here in Lively Town!" Mirajane said

"That's right. The Expedition Badges you have already distributed remain valid… So the Pokémon that have befriended you will continue helping on your expeditions. Do your best out there." Ampharos said

"You got it! Thanks, Ampharos!" Mirajane said

"All right, swift Blaze, Faith! This our first job since we joined the Expedition Society! Let's give it our all!" Mirajane said as we nodded

"Blaze waits a moment." Mawlie said as she walked up to us.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I think I got the perfect time for you to study things like you asked and that after your done with your mission and come back to the E. society to rest for tomorrow. What do you say?" Mawlie asked

"Sure I like that." I said as she nodded

"Ok but prepare to learn a lot when you come back." Mawlie said as I nodded

"Ok. I see you later then." I said as I waved goodbye and headed outside. "Question I know that today is a day off but what time is you're dancing and singing lesson Faith?" I asked

"Noon." Faith said

"Are you sure you want to keep coming with us? Aren't you going to be tried by the time we come back?" I asked

"It be ok I got lot of energy from the hidden lake in the mountains." Faith said

"Hidden lake?" I asked

"It a lake hidden in a dungeon that gives a huge amount of energy that you able to spend for the rest of your life… in a way it increase your stamina 100x" Faith said

"WHAT?! A hundred time?" I asked shocked

"Yeah I can stay awake for days and not fell tired if I wanted to but just to keep it in the down low I keep sleep so I have a normal life." Faith said

"Wow that a lot of dedication you have." I said as I saw Mirajane start messing around E. gadget

"Thanks" Faith said

"Ok I think I know which dungeon to do today." Mirajane said

"Really which one is it?" Faith asked as she walked up to her

"Hey I just realized something where Absol?" I asked

"Oh right you were still asleep when he left back to the mountain." Mirajane said

"Man and to think I wanted to say goodbye… Oh well maybe one day… So Mirajane what Mission do you have for us today?"

 **Serpentine MountainTrail F8**

 **Go visiting, smeargle, F?**

"… Really?" I asked

"Third time the charm?" Mirajane asked once I saw the request

"We see…" I said as I groaned a bit

"Oh come on Blaze have a little faith on her." Faith said as she taught about it "ok name odd for that line… so how about trust instead of faith?"

"We see." I said

 **Later that evening**

"Well that art club was something…" I said as we arrived in town

"Be happy at least that it was a nice group." Faith said

"That I will give points for but I taking points for how hard that dungeon was." I said as I looked to my arms all scathed up

"It wasn't that hard…" faith said as I gave a small sigh

"Maybe for you because there were a few dragons in there." Mirajane said as I noticed her leaf was burn in a few spots

"Well let's head home get cleaned up then meet for dinner at the E. society building." I said as they nodded

"Sure see you both later then." Faith said as we waved her goodbye

"So Mirajane what are you going to do?" I asked

"Go the beach and use synetsis to heal this leaf." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Well I am going to heal then head to Mawlie to have my lesson so later." I said as I left and waved goodbye

"Good luck!" Mirajane said as we all ended up taking different paths

 **Later that day**

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" I heard Swirlix yell from downstairs

"Sounds like Dinners ready." Mawlie said all calmed

"Yeah Thank god for that…" I said as I took a deep sigh "I be honest I was hoping this be more simple than it was." I said as I closed the book Mawlie gave me to study

"Well you humans have lots of info also what I can see and some odd rules." Mawlie said

"Let's safe the questions for later." I said as Mawlie nodded

"Yeah or Swirlix might eat all the food." Mawlie said as my clone disappear

"Meet you downstairs then." I said as she nodded

"Dinner ready!" Swirlix said as he saw me coming downstairs

"All right! Time to chow down!" Archen said As Buizel noticed something

"Huh? Swirlix, did you…?" Buizel said as he got closer to Swirlix "You got crumbs all over your face! You've been snacking on our dinner haven't you?!" Buizel said as I saw Swirlix start to move backwards a bit then ran back to the kitchen

"Everyone hurry, before there's nothing left!" Buizel said as we ran towards the kitchen to get something to eat

 **Again some time later**

"Thanks for cooking! Whoo, that was good!" Bunnelby said as he cheered

"After eating so much I feel so sleepy…" Jirachi said

"Shall we call it a day, then?" Ampharos asked

"WHAT?" Swirilix said

"Are you trying to eat all the leftovers by yourself?! It's over! Give it up! Thanks for cooking! Buizel said

"Goodnight everyone." Mawlie said as everyone started to say goodnight and left to their rooms

"Well goodnight all, see you tomorrow." Faith said as she left

"Take care Faith!" I said as she nodded

"Just make sure your cut are ok then." Faith said as she pointed to one at my forehead as I put my arm up there and saw it was bleeding a bit

"Don't worry one good night of sleep and all these cuts will be gone." I said as I chuckled as dry my head off.

"We will see." Faith said as she giggled

"Do you want an escort back home?" I asked

"Don't worry I be ok that dungeon was easy for me I not that hurt." Faith said as she waved me goodbye

"Well take care then." I said as she nodded and left "Well finally time to check out the room fully."

 **Blaze blaze blaze did that Pokémon not tell you not to eat more than one Blast seed at a time for it can burn your whole body up? I guess not or it that your super luck and got your dad brother luck or should we call it the devils luck to be more accurate? Anyways sorry for begin a bit late odd power out here where I lived. It funny here in real life it the same case Bad luck with Good gut feelings.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Two things one I want to point out seeing I did not say it in the last chapter**

 **again will be the name for people I can trust and blaze be my fake name for this world and pretend during the time that invisible for you guys in this world where I getting my butt kicked I send mail to my friends back at Serene village about that.**

 **scratch I got from the dungeon was just a way of saying I got KO in that dungeon 5 times Mirajane 2 and faith 0 you read that right ZERO… so yeah that make it point back later so enjoy the story**

 **JUNE 17**

"Swift Blaze! Let's give it our all again today!" Mirajane said as we woke up today.

"Everybody! The Pokémon Nexus… is officially fixed!" We heard Jirachi say.

"Come on Mirajane let's see what Jirachi is talking about today." I said as she nodded as we walked towards the second floor and saw Faith was there.

"Moring all." I said.

"Morning Blaze and Mirajane" Faith said.

"Whoa! It's just like it… used to be?" Mirajane said as it brought my attention to the object in the middle of the room. And saw a blue stand with a few sticks pointing outwards with orbs on the end. "Wait a sec… Wasn't it…?" Mirajane asked

"Such stylish repairs! I knew I could count on you, Jirachi and so quickly, too!" Ampharos said

"Of course. I'm a genius at this, after all." Jirachi said

" _One who does not remember what happen about three minutes ago." I thought to myself as I got a bit mad._

"We'll have to redo the whole map… huh? Everything outside of the Water Continent. We have to do it all again…" Archen asked

"Yeah. What did you expect? I may be a genius, but even I can't just recreate all that data." Jirachi asked

" _Well you're a so called genius and so why can't you keep the old memory system safe?" I thought to myself as I face-palmed myself._

"All my hard work down the drain... Heh…" Archen said

"Well, it's not like it's the first time this has happened! Come on, team! A new map! Time for us to get down to business!" Ampharos said

"Who was next in line for mapping duty?" Bunnelby asked

"Oh yeah! About that… I was actually thinking… that I want Blazing hope to take the next turn for us." Ampharos said

"What?! Mirajane and Swift Blaze?!"Buizel asked

"Hey I am in that team also!" Faith said in an annoyed puff.

"That's right. It's true they don't have any experience. But when you think about it that might actually be a good thing. Mapping the world is a completely new task for these two. And the newer it is… the more passion they will approach their duty with! Unlike you all." Ampharos said

"That's true!" Buizel said

"Yeah, there's really not the same trill going back to a place you explored before." Archen said

"We've all had to redo the map so many times now that I've lost count. It's become more like a job than anything." Bunnelby said

"Brilliant idea, Boss! I bet these three will make a fantastic new map for us!" Dedenne said

"It looks like there are no objections then. So how about the three of you? This is a very important task. Can we count on you do it?" Ampharos asked

"O-of course you can! It's always been my dream to do something like this! But… are you sure we can do a good enough job?" Mirajane asked

" _Well now it's time to make my death list." I thought to myself_

"Of course. We wouldn't have let you join if we didn't expect great things from you." Mawlie said

"Good luck!" Buizel said

"Fine a new land filled with yummy things to eat, OK?" swirlix said

"Th-thanks, everyone! We'll sure try! We'll do our best, so you can count on us!"" Mirajane said

"And that Settles that! How about I show you how this works? You have a Connection Orb, right?" Jirachi asked

"Er… Well, if a junior Expedition Gadget will work, then Swift Blaze has one…" Mirajane said

"Good enough. Take the Connection Orb out of your Gadget, and put it in the Nexus. Look. There's a notch right there for it. Plop it right in there." Jirachi said

" _Yeah yeah yeah…. I got it. It is something very similar to something I have back in the human world." I thought as I put it in and ignored any instruction he gave me and saw the map getting rebuild_

"WHOA!" Mirajane shouted as a bright light came out from it." Now it looks like the Pokémon Nexus that we saw yesterday!"

"And that's all there is to it." Jirachi said "Your connection Orb is now synced up to the Pokémon Nexus."

"Synced… up?" Mirajane asked

"Oh! This is no good. I forgot to even give you this…" Ampharos said as he passed us an Expedition Gadget.

"Is this… Another Junior Expedition Gadget?" Mirajane asked

"No, it's a proper Expedition Gadget this time. And it's already been registered with your team's name. Unlike that junior Expedition Gadget, this one lets you talk with dedenne…So now… If you'll just take that Connection Orb back from the Pokémon Nexus… and pop it into this Expedition Gadget… you should be in business!" Ampharos said

"Isn't this…?" Mirajane asked "It's the same as the Pokémon Nexus!"

"That's right! It's the same map as in the Pokémon Nexus. That's how you sync up your expedition Gadget and the Pokémon Nexus. And it's not just the map. It also lets you update your expedition Society rank, too!" Jirachi said

"Wait then how did the old one have maps?" I asked

"Oh that is just an old map that we be meaning to update … and I just realized how to keep the old data…" Jirachi said as he faceplam himself.

"Your Expedition Society rank?" Mirajane asked

"That's right. Increasing your rank in the Expedition Society will get you rewarded… and give you an upper hand when it comes to going out on expeditions!" Jirachi said still disappointed about the logic fail.

"Seriously? I never knew! Let's do it TEAM! Let's make the best map ever!" Mirajane said

"That's the spirit! It's a task that many of our members have taken on... and one many have failed. But don't be disheartened! Fight the good fight! And on that note, Friends… Let's get out there and do some exploring!" Ampharos said

"YES, SIR!" Everyone shouted as we parted ways and ampharos started to walk to our left

"Not that way, chief!" Dedenne said as Ampharos stop and turn around "Just follow me…"

"Ah… right. Thank you, my good dedenne." Ampharos said as he started to walk to our right

"Oh blaze if anything happens I transmit you a signal that only happens in the full version can receive." Dedenne said as I nodded

 **I got to ask something why did the game developers think after all that happen in this game now was the point you can get great free stuff and not get a delay of it till now? Also those who own the game do me a favor and look at the map… did you noticed you can still access things over the mountain that took a week to cross over under a day… now then I know that we suppose to think this takes more than one day each time we leave the village but once we clear the mission we return as if it been only one day. There are some chat's you see if you talk to everyone like I told you it might be suggest that you outside for a long time then how do you explain the school time? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN SCHOOL AFTER YOU MISS MANY DAYS (real life not game life you forced to go each day in the game)! Huge plot hole there. Maybe one of you can answer that for me.**

 **Also something I say because of the note I left at the begging you can risk it and take hard dungeons like I did for the rest the game and level up fast or go easy dungeons and focus on getting points for the rank it gives you decent stuff that make late game a bit easy but err you don't really need it. Anyways I suggest you change the way from three items to five if you do go to difficult dungeons**

"Ok so what now Mirajane our chooser of missions?" I asked

"Well I guess we do what we always do go around town talk to every Pokémon around check our list then and see our E. gadget and see what mission there are." Mirajane said as I nodded

"And it looks like you were telling the truth Chris that you do heal fast." Faith said

"Huh what you talking about?" I asked as I forgot about last night

"That huge scratch you had on your forehead is completly gone while Mirajane leaf is still a bit missing." Faith said as I looked to Mirajane and noticed that the point of her leaf was still missing a bit and I touched my forehead to notice it was just like normal.

"Huh… another human power to work I guess?" I said shocked at my recovery speed.

"Why you sound shocked?" Faith asked "Yesterday you made it sound like you expected to heal in one night sleep.

"It just that I plan to heal it a bit with a magic skill I have but I never did it." I said

"What?" Faith said a bit surprised

"What was that blue light then that you were glowing last night about then?" Mirajane asked

"What? Blue light…?" I asked as it hit me who help me heal but for some reason not Mirajane

"Yeah you were glowing blue for a bit as I woke up to get some water." Mirajane said

"Ok odd that you woke up in the middle of the night to get water but I not asking… anyways let's get to talking." I said as Mirajane remember what our job was.

"Ah that right!" Mirajane said a bit angry "Why did you distract me with your cool healing factor we need to focus before time to idle chit chat." She said as I took a step back.

" _Has she been taking lessons from her dad?" I asked myself_ " Err sure …" I said not trying to bring in her inner carracosta.

 **Two hours later.**

"Ok boy this town will keep that phase a long time." I said as we started to walk towards the main gate.

"I know this town was big but Chris is right this was more Pokémon that I expected." Faith said as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that Faith." Mirajane said as she gave a small chuckle.

"Anyways what mission are we doing?" I asked

"Err Mawlie told me that some missions give you more points depending on how difficult the mission will be so … let's go big and rank up fast!" Mirajane said as we began looking at the availed missions "We can't do that secret letter yet because we can't travel for some reason across the ocean. So I guess what we can do is …."

 **Gentle slope cave B8F**

 **Battle alongside Wynut B7F**

"Ok well let's get moving it a two hour walk unless we run so let's go." I said as they nodded "Oh by the way here I got us some new loopets to us for the dungeon." I said as I passed them both Golden loopets

"How did you get these they super rare?" Faith asked

"Dungeon had some gold bars I picked up and used three of them to get both of these." I said as I put on my own Loopet "But I staying with my weather loopet."

"Thanks Chris!" Mirajane said

"Yeah this will be helpful." Faith said as she put on her loopet "Not sure why but I think the healing loopet were broken they were not healing me much."

"Well these won't heal you but they will allow you to get more emmras" I said as they nodded "Good now that you got that make sure you don't get KO out there and let's go!" I said as they nodded

 **Later that night By the way for those who are playing and getting a lot of gravel rocks and throwing them away… YOU ARE MESSING UP! That one easy way to get gold bars in this game for 100 of any item you can trade them in the Deposit box for a gold bar if you wish to do so and some cases you can get plenty more money doing this way. Also trust me you need about 20 gold bars for the last dungeon you unlock and I say why at that point**

 **Next day (JUNE 18) because we got to the point there many filler days coming up if I find something funny in one of the chats you can find then I mention it maybe.**

 **Serpentine Mountain trail 8F**

 **Battle challenge mankey 6F**

"Not that place again." I said as Mirajane told us what mission we were having today.

"How about I take lead today so maybe there less KO and need for the reviver seeds?" Faith said as I thought about it.

"Well the dungeon was hard but the problem is some reason Pokémon request battles are super strong compare to normal Pokémon we find." I said

"Well I guess that because those who do not live in dungeon have a sane mind so like you can use their head and stay alive… or that use tons of gold to become strong with proteins and many other things." Faith said

"Maybe but I taking extra items just in case." I said as walked towards the deposit box and got extra items. "Well ready or not let's go." I said as they nodded "Ah I just remember Faith don't you have lessons today?"

"Oh that right! Then we have to hurry then!" Faith said as we began running towards the Dungeon

 **Later that day (No joke I fought a mankey that seems to have about 600HP! Game does not explain why a mankey has a power of a boss for no reason! Only lendarys should have that power)**

"Faith wake up!" I said as we got out of the dungeon

"What happen?" Faith said as she open her eyes.

"That Mankey Ko using one move." I said

"Huh I guess I got lucky last time we were there." Faith said as she stood up.

"Yeah that true now come on you going to miss your class if we don't hurry." I said as I picked her up. "Grab on Mirajane." I said as she nodded

"Chris what you're going to do?" Faith asked

"Another thing I keep secret for a long time is I have invisible weights on the whole time and seeing you got a class you can't miss I think it time to take them off." I said in a chuckle

"Wait you mean." Mirajane said a bit in fear

"Hold on all!" I shouted as I began running at normal speed "And now for the speed boost 0 WEIGHT!" I said as I received a huge speed boost and blasted off towards town.

"WHOA!" They shouted as all they could see was a burl of trees and after 10 Minutes of running I started to see town in the distance

"Just a little more and I stop!" I shouted as I felt their arms start losing their grip

"This is amazing!" Mirajane shouted as I began to laugh

"Just you wait for the end for the year then!" I shouted as ii saw the town becoming bigger and bigger "well last stop lively town!" I shouted as I started to slow down. And managed somehow to stop about 10M from town.

"That was seriously amazing! Now I see why you can head back to serene town in a day." Mirajane said

"Just imagine how fast I be alone." I said joking

"You might be faster than a rapidash at this rate." Faith said as she got off.

"Maybe but come on we still got to run if we want you to get to class and clean up." I said as I silient put back my original weights

"Right let's hurry!" Faith said as she began running

"Wait for us!" Mirajane shouted as we began running after her.

"Sorry but I got to go!" Faith said as she ran a bit faster

"Come on Mirajane race you to town I keep my weights on." I said as she nodded

"Ok You is on! First to make it back to home wins!"


	32. Chapter 32

**I think i messed up with the Sylveon dancing and singing lesseons what i meant to write is she has them around 5PM so that gives me time to do the dungeon and have some lessons with Mawlie and still have fun time.**

 **June 19**

 **GAME CHAPTHER 13 ACROSS THE SEA**

"Ah can't believe this become my morning routine now." I said as we started to walk upstairs to the second floor.

"And what wrong about this?" Mirajane asked

"Nothing just getting a bit tried." I said as i inserted the Conncetion Orb towards E. map

"Maybe next tuseday i take you to the hidden lake." Faith said as i heard a beep

"RANK UP RANK NORMAL… HERE A TOKEN FOR 5 GOLD BARS, NORMAL GOLD LOOPLET, AND 2 LUCHA TOKEN. 510 POINTS NEED FOR NEXT RANK." The Connection map said as a paper came out and the connection Orb poped out.

"Well let's give this Mawlie and let's do our regular business." I said as they nodded

"Morning Mawlie." I said as i walked towards her office/library

"Ah morning Blaze is everything ok?" Mawlie asked

"Yeah did the daily point check and got this." I said as i gave her the paper

"Wow that was fast normally it takes a few days before you get normal rank." Mawlie said with a small smile.

"Trust me it was not easy." I said as i chuckeld a bit.

"Well give me a moment here to give these supplies." Mawlie said as i nodded "i be honest with you Blaze ever since you came it be fun and an easier job."

"How?" I asked

"Well learning stuff that someone else knows than having to learn from the begging." Mawlie said with a giggle

"Well it fun and crazy this world it is…" I said as i looked towards the window and gave a sigh

"Well here your items team Blazing hope and try to have fun out there your still a kid so have some fun." Mawlie said

"Yes Madma." Mirajane said

"Don't you worry i keep my eye on them for you." Faith said as Mawlie nodded

"well see later Mawlie i think we just head to the café do the dungeon and came back early." I said

"Well later all." Mawlie said as we left

"Well ready all?" I asked

"Yeah." Mirajane said

"Well let's move out!" Faith said as i nodded. As we all gather all our new materials and put them deposit Box. As soon we finished that we all decided to head out and do what we plan to

"Hey! You there!" Krokorok yelled to us "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Remember me? The name's Krokorok"

" _Not this guy again." I thought to myself_

"Boy, Am I ever glad I ran into you again. Why you gotta go and make a face like that when a good pal like me just says hi?"

"Look Krokorok we in a hurry what do you want?" I asked

"You're making me feel bad… Maybe a bit of pokedollars will help me forget-"

"What do you think you're doing Krokorok!" Buizel asked

"B-Buizel…" Krokorok said worried

"You wouldn't be trying to extort our newest members, now would you?" Buizel asked "Not that I would expect anything else from you." Buizel asked as Krokorok seemed to cracked under the pressure and began lauging

"Little ol' me? Never… Just saying ji to my new friends, that's all. Right, friends?" Krokorok said

" _Begin charging electricity power…" i thought to myself as i felt my checks start sparking_

"Somehow, I doubt that. REgarless… If i do find you picking on these three… YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET IT!" Buizel yelled

"Eek!" Krokorok yelled

"What's going on here?" asked a pokemon bigger and a version similar to Krokorok red

"M-mr. Krookodile!" Krokorok said

"Krookodile!" Yelled Buizel

"You showed up just in time, ! theseguys were just bullying me for no good reason at all." Krokorok said

"Oh, they were, were they?" Krookodile asked

"Bullying others is just downright wrong. Ain't that right. Mr krookodile?" Krokorok said

"Buizel, huh… from the Expedition Society, areen't you?" Krookodile asked

"…" Buizel said

"Hmph… What a bunch of garbage. I could wipe the floor with the lot of you." Kroodile

"Yeah right we got a fairy and a grass type with us…" I said as i looked around and noticed around Faith was hiding behind a building

"I staying out of this!" Faith yelled

"Lucky for you I'm feeling generous today. But I suggest you don't test the limit of my patience!" Krookodile said"Come on." He said as they started to walk away

"Heh! Take that, losers!" Krokorok said as i released my energy and fired tunder "AH!" He yelled "Wait for me!"

"Phew… You really saved our hides!" Mirajane said as she gave a sad sigh "Thanks, Buizel!"

"I could hardly leave you alone in that situation. Those two are serious trouble. Krokorok's not much of a threat on his own, But krookodile… He's the worst thing that's ever happened to Lively town. And he's strong, to boot. You'll want to be careful around him." Buizel said

"We will! Thanks, Buizel!" Mirajane said

"Is he gone?" Faith aske as she popped her head around the Conner of the building

"What happen to you?" I asked

"Sorry but i not getting into this." Faith said

"You're a fairy type strong against dark, Mirajane is a grass type which is strong against Krookodile also. He a dark and ground type us tree could KO with all the trouble he causes." I said

"when did you learn all of that?" Faith asked

"Mawlie is a great teacher." I said as i gave a chuckle "Anyways Buizel we see you later." I said

"Yeah… see you all at dinner then." Buizel said as he left.

"Well let's just get out of here and head out to do some dungeons…" I said almost not able to talk

"You ok chirs?" Faith asked as she wraped me in her ribbions

"Yeah… Well let's head out." I said as took of her ribbions

"Sure…" Faith said as Mirajane nodded

"Look just give me some time in that dungeon to get my rage off and i be back to normal." I said

"You do remebr my ribbions powers right?" Faith asked

"I do But if it could erase memories i would be happy." I said as she wrapped me again

"Well i can't make you forget but i can make you calm." Faith said with a smile

"Hahaha fine you win faith just leave me with air to breath." I said as i began to laugh

 **Longfield cave 6F**

 **Rescue mission, Whimsicott 2F**

"Well feel any better chris?" Faith asked as we step out of the dungeon

"Yeah just old memories from the past really remember today that all." I said "By the way what ever happen to those Prizes at the end of the dungeons?" I asked trying to change the subject

"… What prizes?" Faith asked

"Err… I guess they been picked clean." Mirajane said laughing

"You do remember I came for the prizes and you know now because I broke without all that money we found in the dungeons." I said "You just lucky that we are getting payed and our money can be picked up at two places the café and E. society."

 **I want to point out that you only get gold bars from the E. society when you rank up you never get payed even do the E. society sounds like a job i guess that a loophole nobody gets pay so it not a job. Still they should pay you for making the map. Harder it is to get to a new dungeon the more you get. Can be a troll make a easy dungeon at the end just give you 1 pokedollar**

"err… RUN!" Mirajane shouted as she began running towards town.

"You… come back here You!" I shouted as i ran after her.

"huh… i wonder how many other trouble has happen to Chris over his travel of the worlds can't wait till we get vacation so he can do what he promised and tell me more." Faith said to herself as she noted we were getting far away "Hey, wait for me!" Faith yelled as she ran after us

 **Dinner time**

"You two have some appetite. I like to see that. Eat up so that you have plenty of energy to take on some grand adventures!" Archen said

"Thanks, Archen! That's what we try to do!" Mirajane said as re remember something "But, you know, Archen… We never see you around the town. Where do you always go on explorations?"

"Oh across the sea." Archen said

"Across the… sea?" Mirajane asked

"That's right. But I can't fly myself, so I have to ride on Lapras to get there.

"Lapras?" Mirajane asked

"The lapras travel liner, of course. It leaves port from here. What, you guys haven't been? Do you want to come with me?" Archen asked

"Can we really?" Mirajane asked happy as i stop eating to hear what they are talking about

"If you're really going to fill out that world map of yours, I think you've got to. Shouldn't you get it out of the way?

"Yeah! And it's got to be exciting to visit a whole other land across the sea!" Mirajane said

"Well i know what i doing as soon i wake up." I said in a chuckle.

"What?" faith asked

"Make some lunch boxes we are traveling across the sea tomorrow." I said

"Sorry but you got to count me out tomorrow it take some time to get there and back and i have class tomorrow." Faith said

"Oh well i make sure to bring something back for you then. In exchange maybe you can show me how far you are so far with those classes you have." I said in a chuckle

"Deal. And maybe i help you with the lunch boxes before you." Faith said as we shook paws.

"Thanks for the offer, Archen! We'll definitely take you up on it!"

"All right if that's what you want, come along with me tomorrow. And eat up well tonight! You're going to need your energy!"

"Yeah!" Mirajane said as we went back to eating

 **The next morning**

"All righty. Shall we make for the harbor?" Archen asked

"Yup! We're riding that lapras Travel liner!" Mirajane said

"I still need to make the lunch boxes." I said

"Oh? We wait at till your ready then." Archen said

"Chris do you want help?" faith asked

"Yeah." I said as we quick make some lunch boxes so we all have three boxes.

"Thanks for the help Faith." I said in a chuckle

"Who know you were so bad with the oven." Faith said as she began laughing

"Whatever i see you once we come back." I said as she nodded

"Well good luck then." Faith said as she waved me goodbye.

"Good luck find something to do while we gone." I said

"I will it be a nice day to do some things calmy." Faith said

"Trust me my day will be finding with crazy with Mirajane." I said as i began laughing and left.

"Well ready Blaze?" Archen asked

"Yeah i got the boxes here." I said as i showed him

"Ok well let's go then." Archen said as we headed towards the port and saw Lapras was there

"Hello, Archen. Taking the kids out for a little fun today? It's a lovely day for it. What fun!" Lapras said

"Hmm. I'd rather it was just for fun. But I'm afraid it's just another day of work." Archen said

"But this kind of fun, too! I for one am totally pumped!" Mirajane said

"What's this? You even have kids working for you now?" Lapras asked

"Yeah! We're part of the Expedition Society!" Mirajane said

"Really?" Lapras asked as she looked towards Archen "I thoughtchildren weren't allowed to join the Expedition Society…" Lapras said

"Don't ask me why, but the boss approved it this time." Archen said

"Oh that easy we saved his life once during he was traveling " I said laughing

"I guess there's no arguing it then! Well, If it's for work, then I guess I'll just have to make an exception!" Lapras said with a smile" Even If you are still children… I suppose two society members like yourselves can ride without an adult!"

"Really? Thanks, Lapras!" Mirajane said as she did a small backflip and began to laugh

"But I'll go along with you this first time, just in case. First, we'll have to get you some passes, and then…" Archen said as Mirajane stop laughing

"Passes?" Mirajane asked

"How do you exepect to get a ride across the sea then?" I asked

"Yeah chris is right." You'll need a pass to cross the ocean to another continent, of course. Once you've bought yourself a pass, you can use it as many times as you like. You can buy Lapras liner from the kecleon shop any town near the sea we have some training lapras in rivers also" Lapras said

"But we'll need Pokedollars, right?" Mirajane said

"If pokedollars is going to be an issue… why not have your guardian here pay for you?" Lapras asked as everyone faced him while i began looking at my bag to see how much we had

.

.

.

"Huh? ME?!" Archen said as he realized what was happening." Guess I have to say yes here…" Archen said as he gave a sad sigh." Well follow me then." Archen said as we followed him to keclon shop and did some paperwork "And that's all there is to it. I don't care where we g. Just give us the cheapest passes you've got."

"Always glad to serve!" Kecleon said as Archen dug out enough Pokedollars and bought two lapras liner passes.

"Thanks a million, Archen!" Mirajane said

"Thank you for shopping with us! We look forward to serving you again!" Keclone said as Archen gave a weak laugh.

"Still can't believe you con Archen for some money." I said as Mirajane began laughing.

"Well let's move." Archen said as we nodded and headed towards Lapras

"I see you went and bought yourself some Lapras Liner Passes." Lapras said as we showed her our new passes "Then Climb aboard!"

"All right We're going across the ocean!" Mirajane said as one by one we all climb on Lapras and head on our way as we were heading towards the new land i saw two figures in the sky flying in a hurry "Huh is that latios and latias?" I asked as i looked back and saw Archen and Mirajane were sleeping

"Huh that was them i wonder what wrong?" Lapras said as she looked up.

"don't they uslally stay near Altomare?" I asked as Lapras nodded

"and they heading were we going also…" Lapras said as i began to worry.

"Not even a full week in Full membership and some bad seems to be happing" I said as i sat down and began to relax

"Well don't you worry about that now just enjoy the ride while you can." Lapras said

"Yeah." I said as began looking outwards to see if i notced anything else.

 **Meanwhile up in the sky.**

*pant* *Pant* "Latios i can't keep up!" latias said as she seem to slow down

"Don't give up now, Latias! If we stop now, they'll get us! You have to keep flying! We have to reach Time Travel Lake!" Latios said

 **Well Blaze traveling the sea two lendarys who suppose to be supper powerfull running for the lives what the hay is happing down there i wonder… well maybe Blaze was right and trouble will begin sooner that we all expected**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sometime later after last chapter (June 20)**

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" I shouted as I began so see land

"Hey that my line." Lapras said

"Sorry." I said in a chuckle

"We're just about to land." Lapras said

"Huh? What?" Archen said

*Yaaawn*"When did we fall asleep?" Mirajane asked

"I feel like I've been sleeping for hours… Where did we end up, anyway?" Archen said as we all got off Lapras *yawn*"I guess my brain is still sleeping, because I've got no idea where we are… I'm completely lost."

"How is it that I was the only one awake the whole time?" I asked as my question went unanswered.

"Why don't we fire up the Expedition Gadget's map and have a look?" Archen asked as I used the E. gadget and noticed we were quite far away.

"What in the- Th-the air Continent?! Wait… What? We… we came all the way to the Air Continent?!" Archen said

"Wow Lapras you are quite fast considering how smooth that ride was." I said shocked

"Thanks." Lapras said

"Lively Town is way over here, so…" Mirajane said as she pointed towards the map." It is pretty far, huh?"

"All you had to do was take us to some little island near the town! How could you dump me here, Lapras?!" Archen asked

"Me? You're the one who gave these kids passes to the Air Continent." Lapras said

"Urk!" Archen said" I did? I never even looked at the passes that I bought… Sorry, kids. And this is your first trip overseas and everything… Look at me, ruining your first big trip because I wasn't paying attention…"

"We're totally fine with this! We came all this way, so let's at least have a look around!" Mirajane said

"Erm… Just for a little bit then. Well, this is Baram Town, anyway. It's got a café and shops and all, just like back in lively town. You can go exploring dungeons from here, too. All the dungeons on the Air continent can be reached from right here, in fact. But we're not going to any of them today. You got that?" Archen asked as we nodded "We'll have a quick look around the town and then get you two back home safe." Archen said

"I'll wait here for you, so go have a look around the town. It's a bit different from lively town. I think you'll have a good time." Lapras said

"Thanks Lapras and here have something to eat while you wait." I said as I pulled out a box from my bag.

"Oh thanks." Lapras said as she open the box and began to eat.

 **Again even do you're in a new town I will recommend that you talk to everyone there some fun things around and some story chat around that not super important and spoilers a bit**

"Wow this town is amazing…" I said as we looked all around town and noticed this town was mostly build to with what I was told the town always had a gentle breeze all the time.

"Swift Blaze! Mirajane! Don't you think we've seen enough to call it a day already? We should be heading back home." Archen said

"What? Already?" Mirajane asked" We've barely seen anything!"

"Yeah we barely been here for less than half an hour!" I said

"It'll start getting late if we don't turn back soon. We should set out now." Archen said

"Are you serious? That sounds terrifying!" a Pokémon said in the background as I remember it was from one of the lesson Mawlie told me about Skorupi?

"I know! I don't even want to think about it…" Ammonguss said "Pokémon being turned into stone like that!"

"Pokémon are being…" Mirajane said

"… Turned into stone?!" Archen said

"Holy Miltank... I guess Peliper was right about the news…" I said as we got closer to the group

"E-excuse me!" Archen said as the group turn around and looked toward us "Sorry, but could you explain what you all are talking about here?"

"Oh… About Pokémon being turned into stone?" Electrike said

"It just keeps on happening around here. Pokémon showing up, rock-solid stone." Skorupi said

"They're been turned into stone? Like, it's not that they became stone… but they've been TURNED INTO stone? Because that would mean that SOMEONE is turning them into stone, right?" Mirajane asked

"That's what it seems like. Not that anyone has any idea who would do such a thing… or how." Amoonguss said

"Rumor has it that it's the work of the Flaming Phantom." Electrike said

"The Flaming Phantom?" I asked

"I doubt it's really a phantom or anything… Probably just a Pokémon like us… but… But some say that they've seen him near the Pokémon that were turned to stone. And they say his body is wreathed in flame. So rumor has it that he may be burning Pokémon until there's nothing left but ash. And that's got everyone all spooked and calling him the flaming phantom." Electrike said

"That sound like more evil Moltress or evenEntei than some unknown Pokémon." I said to myself as nobody talked to me

"There are other rumors, though, about Pokémon being turned into stone… All kinds of Pokémon have been falling prey up till now, but… They say recently it's legendary and mystical Pokémon that are being targeted. So I've heard, anyway" Skorupi said

"Somebody was saying they saw the Flaming Phantom near the Mystical Forest. Time Travel Lake is in the middle of that forest… And the Mythical Pokémon… Celebi." Amoonguss said

"That's why everybody's all in lather over the rumors again… and wondering if it might have come for Celebi next." Electrike said

"Can't she just teleport through time and go somewhere safe?" I asked as my question went unanswered again

"But the Mystical Forest is frightening… Nobody wants to go investigate if it's true." Skorupi said as we heard a huge boom coming from the sky

"Whoa! What was that?!" Electike said as we noticed two Pokémon falling from the sky

" _Wait WHAT?! Was that... how the hay did we pass them!? Also why does that crash cloud looks like a huge mushroom?" I thought to myself as I cursed myself for being hungry_

"Something crashed down there!" Skorupi said as I noticed the whole town came up to where we were to see what that noise was.

"There's a huge cloud of dust… And it's coming from the Mystical Forest!" Amoonguss said

"The Mystical Forest?!" me and Mirajane asked

"Everyone, please clam yourselves! My name is Archen, and I am a member of the Expedition Society." Archen said

"The Expedition Society? The one on the water Continent?!" Electrike asked as the town began to talk to them selves

"We Society members will go and investigate what is happening here. We ask that you all stay calm and remain here!" I said

"Yeah! We will... We will…" Archen said as he got out of the moment

"You'd better not think of counting us out! Of course we're going!" Mirajane said

"Yeah!" I said

"No, you're not! It's too dangerous for a pair of green kids! Didn't you hear what they said about that Flaming Phantom and Mystical Forest?! I can't let the pair of you face that kind of danger! Not on your first day! And besides! You'd probably just end up getting in my way!" Archen said

"Yeah, but think of all the things you won't be able to do if you're alone out there! You can't do this on your own. And we won't hold you back!" Mirajane said

"Yeah plus we gave up on childhood when we join this E. society! And I got a theory about this problem and you going to need tons of help!" I said

"Urk… I really don't have much choice…" Archen said

"Fine, Archen of the Expedition Society. We'll leave this up to you for now. You'll want to make for the Mystical Forest from that road there. We appreciate your help." Skorupi said

"Just doing our job." I said with a big smile " _Now all that I need to find is where can I get a Thunder stone and get more power for later…" I thought to myself_

"Come on, kids! We're going to the Mystical Forest! Once we're in the dungeon, Swift Blaze will take point for the group. I'll watch our rear!" Archen said

"Let's do it! If there's anything to be found in the Mystical Forest, we'll find it!" Mirajane said as we nodded

"Ok let's go!" I said as we headed into the dungeon

 **Air continent**

 **Mystical Forest 9F**

 **Find What Crashed 9F**

 **Funny story here archen is level 25 and Mirajane is level 26 while I stuck behind the rest level 23… WHY AM I THE WEAKES HERE?! Also Archen you losing to a kid in levels… wow you need to train more.**

"Seems to me we've come pretty far…" Mirajane said

"Darn it Mirajane do you not know every time you say that something big happens?" I asked

"Hm? I see something over there!" Archen said

"You're right! Let's go check it out!" Mirajane said

"If we fighting a boss I want you piece of cake today!" I said

"Fine…" Mirajane said trying to be positive "Over there!"

"Isn't this…" Mirajane asked

" _It Latios!"I thought to myself as I took a step back_

"Archen! This is a real Pokémon, Isn't it? But it's gone all stiff… as if… Agh! No way! It's just like they said! It's been turned to stone?" Mirajane asked

"Yes… It definitely looks that way." Archen said

"I don't recognize this Pokémon, though…" Mirajane said

"His name is Latios. He is a legendary Pokémon." Me and Archen said

"What? A legendary Pokémon?!" Mirajane asked

"That's right. This is the first time I've ever seen him myself, though." Archen said

"Is he not the legendary Pokémon who take care of Altomare and has an odd machine there?" I asked

"He normally become invisible to those who he thinks is not worthy." Archen said

"Weren't there two Pokémon flying through the sky when we saw them?" Mirajane asked

"We'll go look around for the other one!" Mirajane said

"Yeah, you do that." Archen said as we left. "Even Latios has been turned to stone… What does all this mean..? _Latios doesn't live anywhere near here… So what was he doing so far from home? Was he… running from something? If he was trying to run away, he… didn't make it, and was turned to stone… Who, though… Who could do this?_ " Archen asked himself as he gave a frustrated grunt "Argh! I'm never going to figure this out alone!" If Dedenne were here, I could have her send my questions back to everyone else… But… It never croosed my mind that I'd run into another of these cases, here of all places… I know the chief wanted me to try to find out more about these incidents, but… *sigh* … … … Wait a second. What did I just do?! I sent the two of them off alone! Those kids won't be able to handle whatever did this to Latios!" Archen said as he ran after us

 **Meanwhile with Blaze and Mirajane**

"What the hay is happening here today?" I asked myself

"Chris! Look at that!" Mirajane shouted as we noticed another statue was turned to stone "This one has been turned to stone, too!" Mirajane said

"And look at the ground Mirajane whatever did this it did it when these two crashed the ground has party turn to stone…" I said as I got a closer look at it

"Archen said that other Pokémon was called Latios, right? This Pokémon looks a whole lot like it… Maybe they're related or something?" Mirajane asked

"They are this is latias you can call her the girl/ sister version of latios and like I said earlier she also takes care of Altomare… What the hay is happening here?" I asked myself as I noticed she was holding something." huh? What this?" I asked as I slowly pulled out something that I haven't seen for a long time. "Hey it's my Old Portable Storage container!" I said as soon I realized what it was

"Old porta what?" Mirajane asked

"You can consider this a Deposit Box that you can carry in your pocket. " I said trying to keep it simple as I try to turn it on. "Darn I think this is broken I have to see if I can fix it later once we get back to town." I said as we heard a voice super loud

 **Had a hard time to think a special way to put his talk for a while… anyways this is for a small moment till something happens in the game I will keep this special chat for lendarys.**

"Impudent fools! What have you come here for?!"

"Who-who's there?" Mirajane asked as a huge fireball appred behind us "He came from INSIDE the fire…?!" Mirajane asked

" _ENTEI!? SHIT THIS IS VERY BAD CONSIDERING WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW." I thought to myself_

"I asked what are you have come here for!"

"What for…? J-just to check…" Mirajane said

"Check what? Whether your turning Pokémon to stone was a success?! Are you the ones who did this?!" Entei said as he make a huge fire around him for a moment

" Whoa! What're you getting mad at us for?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah we just trying to see what that crash was We're -

"I am Entei the Volcanic! I don't need to listen to your excuses! And I shall be your end!"

"WHAT?!" Mirajane asked

"Prepare yourselves for judgment!"

"Swift Blaze! Looks like we've got to fight!" Mirajane said

"STOP!" A voice said as he jump between us

"A…Archen!" Mirajane said

"Swift Blaze! Mirajane! Stand down! This is not an opponent you can beat!" Archen said

"Who are you?!" Entei asked

"The name's Archen! Archen of the Expedition Society!" Archen said

"Wha… The… Expedition Society?" Entei asked

" _F-K! Time to call dedenne for a jirachi help!" I thought to myself as I pulled out my E. gadget_

"Archen the Flightless… Yes, I've heard of you… Then those two behind you are also..?" Entei said as he backed up a little "I will leave this place. If Celebi is not here, then my presence serves no purpose."

"W-wait! Entei!" Archen said as he disappear

You escaped with your lives today! But if you stand in my way, I will not be so merciful! You shall not trouble me again… Be sure of that!"

"ENTEI! WE NEED TO CARRY THESE BACK TO THE EXPEDITION SOCIETY I SORRY BUT WE WILL HAVE MOVE THEM TO A SAFER SPOT!" I SHOUTED

"I don't care what you do now just don't get in my way again!" Entei shouted as we all stood waited for a while to see what he will do now.

"He's gone…" Mirajane said as Archen fell to the floor

"A-are you all right, Achen?" Mirajane asked

"Yes… No worries here. I'm just feeling a little… overwhelmed. Facing Entei, I was in a cold sweat of fear, but I couldn't show it… Pathetic, huh?" Archean said

"No way! You were so cool! Thank you for saving us!" Mirajane said as he took care Archen for a while meanwhile I focus my Portal deceive and calling Dedenne at the same time.

"Dedenne are you there?" I asked as I pressed the button and try to call him

"Dedenne here what can I do Blaze?" Dedenne asked

"Is Jirachi awake?" I asked

"Luckily yes why?" Dedenne asked

"Can he teleport heavy object from the Air continent to the water continent?" I asked

"Yeah he can is something wrong over there?" Dedenne asked

"Yeah and like you said we need Jirachi help another stone case has happen." I said as I heard Dedenne start panicking.

"Are you three safe!?" Dedenne asked worried

"Yes we are can you tell Jirachi to meet us at Mystical Forest 9F?" I asked as I heard Dedenne get cut off.

"Dedenne are you there?" I asked as a flash of light appred behind us "AHH!"

"Jirachi is here to teleport!" He said happy as he noticed I was cowering in fear

"JIRACHI! Don't just teleport without warning!" I shouted angry as he began laughing

"Sorry blaze so what do you need teleported?" Jirachi asked as I calmed down

"Petrified Latios and Latias." I said as he looked around and saw them

"Ok sure I do that do you want me to teleport you three back to town also?" Jirachi asked

"No for now I just wish these Pokémon will be teleported to the E. society." I said as he began to laugh

"I see you remember the wish granting power I had funny thing is I have more power when granting wishes to other Pokémon or in your case a human… Chris." Jirachi said as he focus his energy and began to grant the wish. As soon he granted the wish he took a deep breath "Hey that took way less energy than normal it could do maybe ten teleports with this energy!" Jirachi said as he began to fly in circles

"Huh maybe human wish can give more power than Pokémon then." I said as Jirachi stopped

"Maybe well I see you three back home take care!" Jirachi said as he teleported away.

"Hey Archen are you feeling better?" I asked

"Yeah I can stand up now. Let's head back to town and tell what happen here and to avoid this place for a while and lastly head back home

 _And so we finished our first expedition across the sea. We went back to Baram Town and told everyone what had happened in the forest. Then we got a ride back to Expedition Society HQ from Lapras. By the time we got home, it was night and we were all exhausted. We didn't even have enough energy to eat. We went straight to our beds and… Oh, wait, No, we didn't! Of course we wouldn't skip dinner! We were starving after our adventure! We all ate our fill tonight, for sure. And THEN we fell right into our beds. There were a lot of mysteries that we still didn't understand then… Like why Pokémon were being turned into stone or what Entei had been after. But we had no strength left to wonder… Oh! But there's one last thing I have to say! Archen was really, really cool today. We were able to count on him completely. All the Pokémon in the Expedition Society are silly, and they're fun to be around… but that doesn't mean they aren't strong. I was really reminded of that today. Being a part of the Expedition Society keeps getting more and more exciting. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring! So, good night for now…_

*Yawn*" yes finally this thing is fix." I said to myself as I was working in the kitchen trying to fix my portal device." Hmm maybe I ask dad if he can send me an upgrade to this thing to allow me to store food that just materials… I wonder if Mawlie discorved anything from the stone statuses?" I said to myself as I stood up and wander the E. society building looking were everyone was at. "Huh nobody is at their rooms…" I said to myself as I wandered to the second floor and saw that Ampharos room was lighted up still.

"… And that's how it ended. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Maybe I could have called out to Entei and told him to stay… But the truth is that I felt relieved when he dashed off. I just couldn't stand up to the pressure he exuded" Archen said

"How many could have? Don't feel bad, Archen. This is Entei we're talking about!" Ampharos said

"Yeah Entei the jerk more better said." I said as everyone turned around and faced me.

"Blaze what you doing awake?" Mawlie asked

"Trying to fix this old device I had before I lost it coming to this world." I said as brought it out, and quickly put it back in my bag. "Anyways what happening?" I asked as Mawlie gave me a quick rundown on what they were talking about. "Oh…"

"Anyone would feel petrified in the presence of a Pokémon like that. Why, if I ran into him…. Oooh just thinking about it … J-just thinking about it…" Ampharos said as he began to shake

"Chief? Er… Chief? What's the matter, chief?" Dedenne asked

"I'd… I'd…" Ampharos said as he began to shake a bit more faster

"You'd…?" I asked

"I'd do anything for a little more to eat!" Ampharos said as he ran out the room and headed down stairs.

"Well, there he went…" Dedenne said

"And just as I was hoping to talk about what we should do next…" archen said

"It's not like it's anything new from him. Just let Ampharos decide what he wants to do next… And we'll focus on our regular work. I think that a good-enough plan." Mawlie said with a small smile

"Well I make note of that he scared he gets hungry just in case for later." I said almost laughing at his way to fight fear.

"All right! I can do that!" Dedenne said

"And I'll continue observing the stars, then." Jirachi said as I heard a noise coming downstairs

"Shadow clone Justus." I said as I quickly made a clone and send it downstairs to see what the noise was. "Anyways Jirachi what did you do to the statuses?" I asked

"Oh that they in Mawlie room for now why?" Jirachi asked

"Not sure if you felt anything while teleporting them but inside those statues there still half alive." I said

"What?!" Everyone in the room shouted

"Och my ears…" I said as I cover them for a moment

"Sorry…" Everyone said one by one

"Anyways let me see here what we can really do those things have been happening as far I could tell as soon I came to this world…" I said to myself as I remember Mawlie telling everyone my case and why we are here. But I requested her if she did do that pretend I never told them anything around Mirajane.

"When was that?" Mawlie asked

"About month ago still can't believe all the crazy things been happening. I might need to consider making a journal of all our craziness." I said almost laughing.

"Maybe…" Jirachi said laughing

"Wait have you been keeping your eye on us before we even got here?" I asked

"I am not allowed to tell you that for it ruins your adventure if I tell you the truth." Jirachi said with a smile.

"… fine be like that… So Mawlie mind showing me how the statues are doing?" I asked

"Sure follow me." Mawlie said as we went to her office and saw the statues "I wish I could do more with these but we don't got much to cover them with."

"Well lucky for you Mawlie this thing is fix." I said as I drop it on the floor and open it.

"What is that black hole gate or whatever that is?" Mawlie asked as I step inside

"You can consider this a deposit box that goes for one person only." I said as I began looking for something

"Really that amazing!" Mawlie said as I found what I was looking for

"Perfect here it is." I said as I brought out some large blankets and closed the portal "Anyways not sure if they could feel cold or not but might as well cover them up." I said as Mawlie nodded

"Here I help." Mawlie said as I passed her some blankets

"Well let's cover these two up for now till we find a way to cure these two." I said as Mawlie nodded and remember something

"Hey shouldn't you be asleep?" Mawlie asked

"Darn… "I said as Mawlie started pushing me to my room

"Now then you get to bed you going to need tons of energy for tomorrow." Mawlie said

"Fine I going I going!" I said as I ran to my room.

 **Some time back with Ampharos**

"Phew… that hit the spot…" Ampharos said as he keep on eating a huge box of food he found "When I get scared, I can't help feeling hungry… *munch munch* Entei, huh? This is becoming a real pain" *much*

" _Well then I just sneak in the kitchen while you eat this box outside…"_ I Thought as I walked into kitchen as I hear another Pokémon talking.

"It's about time for a midnight snack!" I Heard Swrlix say as he began to laugh a little "Huh? Is someone there?" Swrlix said as I believe he turn around the corner and saw Ampharos" Waugh! My secret food stash from hoarding all the leftovers of everyone's meals! You-!"

"Ah, salutations, my good swirlix. These Perfect Apples are really very good." Ampharos said as he pop his head out of the Box for a moment and when back to eating." Hmm, well, if that's the case… Then, Entei… Yes, I think I finally have a clue. This is not to be overlooked."

"Gah! Stop! You're eating them all!"Swirlix said as I saw him run (or should I say fly consider I never seen his legs in any pokedex…) to Ampharos and tried to pull him back.

"Yes, if it were in fact Entei, and…" Ampharos said as he speed up

"Stop! For the love of all that is tasty, stop!" Swirlix said as saw him try to knock out Ampharos

"Yes, even if we have to take them on ourselves…" Ampharos said as I gave a sigh

" _Yeah I won't be able to do anything tonight… I am going to bed." I thought to myself as I disappre and saw that I was running to my room."_


	34. Chapter 34

**(June 21 Sunday){Just in case I forget this is supposed to be the calendar for2015 I be adding what day it is plus this help me with what I state later.}**

"Morning all…" I said as I walked to the second floor for rollcall.

"Ah Chris, good to see your awake. Feeling any better?" Ampharos said as I nodded "Good to see well like I said everyone just keep up with the usual and I see you all at dinner."

"Aye sir!" Everyone said with high emotions as I just went with my normal voice. As soon things went all quite we all went our separate ways except for four of us.

"So Chris I heard that you ran into the volcanic Entei. How Fascinating. I wonder what he must be like…" Mawlie said

"A huge jerk." I said blunt

"Oh come on he can't be that bad…" Mawlie said as I swear I saw a cartoon tear drop.

"He almost kills two kids just for trying to figure out what crash in the forest then… almost killed Archen because he did not know what the E. society was." I said angry

"Really? Huh maybe I ask dedenne to tell them to visit the towns more to keep up to date next time they meet." Mawlie said to herself

"What all of them meet?" Mirajane asked

"Err…mostly when things go extremely bad still shocked they haven't sent a letter of invitation seeing how much has happen in one month." Mawlie said

"Yeah what up with that? They supposed to be keeping this world safe for trouble we normal Pokémon won't be able to deal with?" Faith asked

"I don't know recently they been becoming more odd and odder… Anyways I see you all at dinner." Mawlie said as she waved us goodbye and left us.

"Goodbye Mawlie." We all said.

"So what now?" I asked

"Why don't we go on an easy mission and maybe go eat then lastly do something fun today." Faith asked

"Sure." I said as I cracked my back.

"Boy yesterday Mission must been hard." Faith said laughing a bit

"Tell you what faith we tell what we did yesterday during the dungeon and you pay for lunch seeing we come back early today?" I asked

"Sure let's do this." Mirajane said as she shook her leaf around

"Ok lead the way Chris." Faith said

"Also I got to ask when we got KO with mankey why did you not use your ribbons." I asked

"… ARRR your right I never seem to remember important things mid battle." Faith said as I began to laugh now.

"Well good to see I not the only idiot in this group. HAHAHA" I said as eventually we all began to laugh and started to head towards the gate.

"Chris why are you not heading towards lapras travel liner (T.T.L.{not going to be lazy and cut of this part just the Expedition I will cut for the rest of the story most likely})?" Faith asked

"Well we the original trio and I want to keep it this way as long as possible." I said

"Yeah the three of us has been working together ever since the begging we almost learn each other ways of battle I still lot on Chris though." Mirajane said

"What? Oh come on I not that random. Am I random Faith?" I asked

"Well your randomness might be keeping this team in check and begging fun…so keep at it." Faith said

"Oh come on not you two are race you to the cave of training then!" I said as I ran off.

"What! Wait for us!" Faith said as I looked back and saw them begging to run

"Last one there will lead today!" I shouted back as I waited for them some distance out of town. "By the way I keeping the weights on so you can't complain!"

"I am winning this time so come here you!" Mirajane said

"Don't you both leave me out of this" Faith said

 **New way to describe dungeon I going to because of the new land**

 **CONTINENT- WATER CONTINENT**

 **DUNGEON AND MAX FLOOR- CAVE OF TRAINING, 6F**

 **MISSION AND FLOOR NEED LASTLY CLINET(once i think of it i adding who we helping/ fighting in the dungeon)- RESCUE MISSION, 3F, CUBONE**

 **MISSION 2 AND SO ON IN LIST- NONE FOR NOW.**

"Chris you cheated!" Mirajane said as she was the last one to arrive.

"Mirajane if you don't want to lead all you have to do is say." I said laughing

"Well in that case lead on!" Mirajane said as she gave an annoyed puff.

"Fine… but you helping faith pay for lunch when we get back home." I said

 **DINNER TIME**

"Hey everybody! Before you start eating, listen up! I was just talking with the chief… and I know this is kind of sudden… but the time has come for our big outline!" Dedenne said

"Oh! An outline, huh?!" Buizel asked

"When?! When?!"Archen asked

"We'll be departing two days from now." Dedenne said

"I do hope you'll all be looking forward to it!" Ampharos said

"Yay!" Bunnelby said

"Did you hear that, Swift Blaze? An outline! I can't wait!" Mirajane said

"Very well then, everyone! Let's eat!" Ampharos said as we all began to eat.

 **June 22 Monday**

"So you two are traveling tomorrow?" Faith asked

"I guess yeah…" I said as we were walking out of town "Anyways Mirajane do you know where we going?" I asked

"Not sure all I got out of them was we going to a volcano like place… Oh I am going to hate tomorrow…" Mirajane said almost tearing up.

"Oh come on I going to be there I try to cover your butt out there for your weakness…" I said

"Yeah trust Chris here to keep your back like he has been doing for the dungeon." Faith said

"Yeah I guess your right…" Mirajane said as she began to mumble herself…

"Anyways one more easy dungeon for today so we can be well rested for tomorrow." I said

"Chris it like going to matter every time you travel somewhere you seem to have bad luck out there." Faith said

"Tell me about … a dungeon near serene village a group of pranksters… air continent Entei the jerk… E. society Jirachi the sleepy … Sooo yeah so far your right when I get to a new area a seem to have bad luck

 **WATER CONTINENT**

 **STONE FIELD, 5F**

 **RESCUE MISSION, 4F, WOBBUFFET**

"Listen up, everybody!" dedenne said as we all stop eating lunch "Tomorrow is finally the day for our big trip! You're only supposed to bring 500pokedollars but you can actually bring as much as you like. You can also bring whatever snacks and items you want. So get yourselves prepared, and we'll see you in the morning!"

"Very well then everyone!" Ampharos said as we all knew what to say

"Let's eat!"

 **Later that night**

"Finally the field trip is tomorrow! I'm so looking forward to it! I do wonder where we're going, though…" Mirajane said as we looked out the window out our room. "Well, whatever! Let's get to bed early so we'll be ready to go tomorrow!" she said as I nodded and fell asleep starting to store up as much energy I can. As unknown to us a certain Pokémon stood up all night preparing something

 **June 23 Tuesday**

 **A FUN OUTGOING(yeah a new Game chapther!)_**

"Our big trip is here at last, Swift Blaze!" Mirajane yelled as I stood up

"Yeah!" I said

"I can't wait!" Mirajane said as we hurried out to rollcall.

"Everyone! Today is the day for our trip!" Ampharos said as everyone started to cheer" Have you made your preparations?" He asked as everyone became quite

"WHAT? WHAT?!" Dedenne said

"I still haven't gotten our lunch boxes ready!" Swirlix said "Specifically, not a super-big one for me!"

"I could also use some pocket money…" Bunnelby said

"I would like to have groomed my wings a bit more for the occasion…" Archen said

"Well, well, well. Seems we're in a bit of trouble." Ampharos said "Understood. As soon as you are all ready for our trip… Please notify Dedenne." Ampharos said as we all nodded "For the time being Dismissed!" he said as we all took different ways

"Let's go get ready for the trip!" Mirajane said as I noticed someone was still missing.

"Hey where Faith?" I asked

"Yeah she never late for these things…." Mirajane said as she looked around

"SORRY I LATE!" I heard a voice shout as I noticed it was Faith

"Calm down Faith take some deep breaths" I said as I saw her relax a bit." You're not late everyone is getting stuff ready and 2. Now then what happen?" I asked

"Sorry about that… I wanted to get our boxes ready." Faith said as she brought out a big bag of food with four boxes inside.

"Awesome! Thanks Faith." I said as she nodded

"Also does anyone know where we going today?" Faith asked

"No so far a mystery adventure but let's … You know what not going to even say it." I said as I remember my luck

"Hmmm… well you all ready?" Mirajane asked

"Just give me a moment" I said as I went upstairs to Mawlie office "Hey Mawlie." I said as I looked to the side and saw them still frozen

"Hey Chris everything ok?" Mawlie asked as she looked where I was looking at. "Still worried huh?" She asked as I nodded

"Yeah but more than normal thanks to a few recent encounters with legends … Entei the jerk, Jirachi who attacked us in his sleep even do he already said sorry I still a bit mad. Solosis who pretended to be a geratina which thanks for me and Mirajane are doing security detail at serene village… so far first time encounters have been bad and … I can't even start imagine how it going to be with two of them at once I just got to hope these two are better socially than the rest not including Jirachi."

"Hmmm never heard of solosis might go explore one day your town so see him and relax I been with Jirachi when he meet these two are they are nice _or at least latias."_ Mawlie said

"That good to know two less Pokémon I have to worry about." I said as I took a deep sigh "well see you in a moment then I not sure about you but I ready for this trip but … nah I just test my luck this time and hope my gut wrong…" I said as I went to dedenne room as i left a wondering Mawlie what i was talking about.

"Hey, Swift Blaze! Ready for the trip?" Dedenne said

"As ready one can be." I said

"Are you sure." He ask I just gave him a 'are you serious' "sorry had to get the last word" He said as he laughed a bit. "OK then! Got it!" he said as he got a bunch of calls "It looks like everybody else is ready, too. I'll let the chief know we're just about ready to leave!" he said as I nodded and headed outside

"Ready you two?" I asked as I saw them nod and followed me

"Well, Jirachi and Dedenne, the rest of us will be taking our leave!" Ampharos said as I noticed everyone was outside "Ah Mirajane, Chris, faith good to see you're coming also.

"Ok! Take care out there, everybody!" Dedenne said

"Huh? Aren't Dedenne and Jirachi coming on the trip?" Mirajane asked

"I'm in charge of communications so I'll be holding down the fort." Dedenne said

"I have my astronomical observations. If I don't stay on top off them we'll be in trouble." Jirachi said

"Oh that's too bad… But I guess it can't be helped if those are your jobs." Mirajane said

"Yup! Enjoy it a little extra for us!" Dedenne said

"Whoa what a moment here I get dedenne why but does it not need to be night time to watch the stars?" I asked

"… Special lens on the gear … come here a sec Chris." Jirachi said as he pulled to the side " _To be honest you're going to a volcano and he who lives there hates me for being one of the few who does know how to be with other Pokémon."_

" _Is it Entei?" I asked as he nodded. "Save me a perfect apple and maybe a sirtus berry for when I come back." I said to him as he nodded and we went back to the group._

"Will you have enough to eat without me around?" Swirlix asked

"We'll be fine, Swirlix. Don't worry." Dedenne said

"If anything we'll get bigger portions without you around." Jirachi said

"Very well then, everyone! The time has come to depart!" Ampharos said as everyone who was going cheered. "Look after things while we're away!" Ampharos said

"And take care of those statues." I said as Dedenne nodded

"Got it! Have fun out there!" Dedenne said as they waved us goodbye (just stay on this screen for a while and it get funny)

"Wow! Are we going ride on Lapras for our trip?!" Mirajane asked as we reach the port

"HUH?" Lapras asked as she saw us all "So many of you… Well, I'll do what I can…" Lapras said as everyone one by one carful got on.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

"Hold tight everybody! It's gonna get shaky!" Lapras said as a storm came by

"WHOA! I'm getting so dizzy!" Swirlix said

"M-me, too!" Archen said

"Hang in there, everybody!" Buizel said

"This trip is tougher than I thought!" Mirajane said

"We'll be there shortly! Just a little bit longer, everybody!" Ampharos said

"Now I remember why I hated boats…" I said as I cover my mouth.

 **FINALLY FINDING LAND.**

"WE have arrived!" Ampharos said as everyone fell off the boat.

"Umm, Ampharos… Where are we?" Mirajane asked

"The destination of our trip… FIRE ISLAND!" Ampharos said

"It looks kinda… Harsh… This is not the kind of trip I was expecting …AND WHY MY WEAKNESS?" Mirajane shouted

"Err… Is Mawlie not part steel?" I asked

"Yes…" Mawlie said giving a sigh "Well at least I brought some books over."

"All right, everybody! Time for lunch!" Swirlix said

"NO! Don't show me food right now…." I said as I quickly dough a hole and vomited

"Swirlix… I'm going to have to disappoint you. First we'll have some fun climbing a mountain. Lunch will come later." Ampharos said.

"WHAT?!" Swirlix said

"Our destination is over there…" Ampharos said as he pointed to the top of the mountain "… the peak of that volcano. Let's make our way there."

"That looks like a pretty dangerous place! There's Lava flowing and everything!" Mirajane said as I clean my mouth

"Well... it should be fine." Ampharos said

"I plotted out our course to the summit in advance. It seems there are several possible routes. Therefore let's split into groups.

1\. Archen, Bunnelby, and Swirlix. You will be one group!

2\. Buizel, Mirajane, and Swift Blaze. Will be the next group

3\. Mawlie and Faith I'd like to ask you to come with me."

"Understood." Mawlie said

"Yes sir." Faith said a bit sad.

"Each group will aim for the summit. Let's all enjoy our climb to the top!" Ampharos said

"All right!" Everyone said

"Then please discuss your strategy for reaching the summit with your group. As soon you're ready, you may leave." Ampharos said as everyone went to our group and started to discuss their plans "Buizel, can you come here a moment?" Ampharos asked

 **Group 1**

"How about we come up with a strategy for snacking on our lunches early?" Swirlix asked

"That's not a strategy at all!" Arcehn said

 **Group 3**

"Buizel, take care of Mirajane and Swift Blaze. There are many dangerous Fire-type Pokémon here. I would like to have left this to Mawlie… But she's a steel and Fairy-type Pokémon. Fire –type Pokémon are not a good match for her. " Ampharos said

"Um Buizel can you give this to Blaze and Mirajane?" Faith asked as she passed Buizel two boxes as he nodded "Umm Lapras do you want a lunch box as you wait for us?" Faith asked as she passes Lapras a box

"Oh yes please." Lapras said as she got the box "Don't you worry I wait for everyone before I go."

"Thanks." Faith said as she went back with Ampharos "I still say I should have stay with them."

"I think for someone as strong as Mawlie, Type matchups don't really matter. But I understand. I'm a water-type Pokémon. So I can cover them." Buizel said

"Please do. One more thing… If you should happen to encounter Entei you mustn't … "Ampharos said as he got cut off.

"I don't know, Chief. I'm not sure if I can make any promises. I want to see what I've got against him." Buizel said

"You can't though. He's too strong. Until the rest of us can get there, please restrain yourself." Ampharos said

"… Got it. I'll do only what I can." Buizel said as he went back to group 2

 **GROUP 2**

"Hey Buizel! What took you so long? Swift Blaze already got the plan for today." Mirajane said

"Sorry about that also Faith has something for you." Buizel said

"Thanks Faith for the boxes I got the feelings we really need this for the trip." I said as I put one in my bag as did Mirajane.

"Let's just focus on enjoying out trip!" Buizel said

"Ok! Let's get to that summit!" Mirajane said

"I hope you brought a bunch of berry just in case you get burn this time." I said as Mirajane nodded

"Good well I got the regular gear so as long there no fire type lendaries we should be ok." I said with a small chuckle "Well let's go the faster we done with this the safer we be." I said as I noticed Buizel looking to the side" Good Luck everyone See you at the top!" I shouted as we went in

"Good luck Chris." Faith said as I nodded and started to head up

 **Fire Island Volcano**

 **Max floors 12(14 including the midpoint and the endpoint)**

 **Make it to the top. E. Society floor 12**

 **Floor 1**

"So what the plan?" Buizel asked

"Easy, I take the front so that way I can keep my mid-range attacks don't go in vain. Mirajane in the middle for the range attacks are strong and she does have a type disadvantage here so damage will be higher on her and to safe a few resources she stay in the safes spot. Lastly you Buizel because I don't know how you fight so you can cover us for any sneak attacks for behind. Plus you being a water type and should be higher level than the two of us you are our tank of our group." I said as he nodded.

"Smart thinking but if I was someone who you can't trust I say he should be in the front." Buizel said

"True but for now let's just go with this… Plus if there a strong fire type near the end then we need you with tons of energy just in case." I said

"Oh… that case sure. I be in the back then." Buizel said as we saw the gate for the dungeon we were entering to.

"Ok Group Let's head and if anything bad happens tell me soon." I said as they nodded.

 **Floor 6 (Should be 7 but err I guess the deposit box does not count as a floor plus why is it only in the main story you see these never at other floor and when you come back to one of these the deposit box disappears… Maybe some Pokémon is teleporting one to the dungeon and out it would been cool seeing maybe Jirachi teleporting it maybe they could add a Easter egg when your bag full and you reach the start you see him putting one on your way by accident. Game developers please do this for the next game and pretty please official sequel to this game and add Easter eggs on the sequel about this game.)**

"Hurray deposit box!" I said as we climbed one of the steps of stairs.

"What the hay?" Buizel said as he saw the box.

"I know I mean me and Mirajane rarely see these and most of the time … oh fudge I going to refill and make my normal 5 gear to 6 …"I said as is reach into my deposit box and look for some more items

"What does it mean?" Buizel asked

"Err… Deposit boxes in the dungeons mostly always lead us to a huge boss near the end of the dungeon." Mirajane said

"No, it always at the end of the dungeon!" I said as I pop my head out of the Deposit box and put new items in my bag and remember Faith pack us some lunch. "… You know what seeing we going most likely face a boss at the top what to you say we eat now?" I asked as they nodded

"Yeah I am getting a bit hungry." Buizel said as we heard his belly grumble

"Yeah let's eat!" Mirajane said as she pulled six apples and passed them to everyone "Let's eat our snack for now and eat at the summit." Mirajane said as we nodded

 **Floor 7 (should be… ah never mind you know what I going to say I no going to fight this right now…)**

"What the hay?" I asked as I saw an object in the ground "Why the hay is there a gold bar in a volcano?"

"What are you talking about?" Buizel asked as he looked ahead and also spotted it "What? I might not be the smartest Pokémon in this group but I pretty sure this should be a puddle than solid.

"Well logic breaker or not let all take one." I said as we got closer and noticed there we three. _"Ok but serious at what temperature is a volcano lava and what the melting point of gold this should not be possible right?" I asked myself as put the gold bar in my bag and continued with the dungeon_

 **Floor 12**

"Oh. Hey, Mirajane! Looks like it opens up a bit over there." Buizel said

"Let's go check it out!" Mirajane said as I nodded "We've climbed pretty far up… but I guess we're still not quite to the summit."

"Not another step!"

"Wh-where's that voice coming from?!" Mirajane asked

"WHO's there?!" Buizel asked as we began to look around

"I'm magmortar!" said the voice" I won't let you pass!"

"We're here on a trip, trying to reach the summit." Mirajane said

"Hmmph... A trip huh? HAHAHAHA… the summit certainly is this way. However…" Magmortar said

" _Oh you got to be joking me here can't I trust luck than my own gut?!" I thought to myself_

"This is also the lair of the master here." Magmortar said

"The master?" Mirajane asked

"Yes. The master of Fire Island!" Magmortar said as five Pokémon jump from nowhere and landed in front of us

"Waahhh!" Mirajane yelled as she jumped back a bit.

"All of us living here on Fire Island serve the master! Even if you are just here on a trip… There's no way I'll let you pass!" Magmortar said

"Everyone battle positions!" Buizel said as we did what he told us

"Good thing you were in the back like I predicted." I said with a chuckle as I got into battle position

"I'm gonna battle with all my might! Here I go! BURN!" Magmortar said as he began to charge towards us.

 **BOTTOM LEFT TO TOP RIGHT THE CORDINATES WILL BE 7 BOTTOM TO TOP = 6 LEFT TO RIGHT**

 ***SwiftBalze LEVEL 25 ELECTRO BALL 4-4**

 ***Mirajane LEVEL 28 ANCIENT POWER 4-2**

 ***Buizel LEVEL 34 AQUA JET 3-3**

 ***MAGMAR total,4 ::: 3-1, 5-1, 3-5, 5-5**

 **MAGMORTAR 3-6**

 **Turn 1**

"Everyone time for some speed!" I said as they nodded know what I was talking about "The one front of me ALLIANCE!" I shouted as everyone surrounded the magmar at 5-3 as everyone attacked him while the rest of Pokémon began to move towards us as we all attacked him one more time as I saw I was surrounded all around me

 **Turn 2**

"Swift Blaze behind you!" Mirajane shouted as I aim be head to the left as she nodded

"Little back up all!" I said as everyone charge towards a Magmar that move to 3-3 as a Magmar 1 used fire spin on me and my loopet began to glow as the payback emmra activated Magmar 2 used leer on me as I saw my body glow blue for a bit as I felt my defenses get a bit weaker and magmar 3 used ember on me and lucky missed. And lastly the magmortar decided to focus on Buizel

 **Turn 3**

I decided to take advantage of the payback and punched magmar 1 KO while Mirajane heal and buizel used aqua Jet on Magmar 2 who we attacked last round and KO and seeing that thought I took down two Magmar he thought I was the bigger threat and aim towards me using Fire Spin as it hit and left me with 5HP and Magmar used smokescreen on me as I closed my eyes before it affected me

 **Turn 4**

Seeing I was trap in a fire spin and feeling pretty hurt I quickly put my paw in my bag and used a Oran berry to heal myself as Mirajane used razor leaf taking advantage of a emmra she picked up bulldozer as luck would have it her dizzying stare emmra activated as he got confused as the attacked hit. While Buizel moved closer to us

As they attack us both of them decide to attack me leaving me with 16HP and lucky my warp payback emmra activated and teleported them away a bit Magmar close to Buizel and Magmortar a bit more to the right

 **Turn 5**

 **UPDATE LOCATIONS**

 **Chris 4-4**

 **Mirajane 2-4**

 **Buizel 5-2**

 **Magmar 6-3**

 **Marmortar 5-6**

"Oh come on don't make me waste all of them now!" I said as I ate another Oran berry while buizel used aqua jet on magmar and Mirajane moved one block closer

During that time Magmar used fire spin on Buizel as I saw him fall on one leg as I saw one emmra break

"Thank arcus for toughness emeras." Buizel said as we another Emera glow as we saw magmar teleport to 3-6

"You shall not win this fight!" Marmortar said as he used ember on Mirajane as she managed to doge the move.

 **Turn 6**

"Buizel catch!" I shouted as I tossed him an Oran berry

"Thanks!" he said as he caught it midair and moved a bit closer to me as the opponent decide to get closer to our group

"Stay away!" Mirajane yelled as she used magical leaf on magmortar

 **Turn 7**

"Well let's take advantage!" I shouted as they knew what I was saying

"Right!" they shouted as they diapered in an instant and repapered next to magmortar using our alliance move on him as we manage to take him down only leaving magmar left standing

 **Turn 8**

"Err guys we don't have to do this. "Magmar said as he used smog on Buizel

"Oh after that nope!" I shouted as I used fakeout on it Mirajane used magical leaf and buizel used aqua jet.

 **Finally done. group 2 wins!**

"Uwaah!" Magmortar said as the last one fell down as we hear similar grunts from the rest

"A-amazing! You're so strong, Buizel!" Mirajane said as we all took a deep breath relaxing a bit

"Heh... well. I couldn't done it without you… Or maybe I could have heh…" Buizel said

"But… something doesn't seem right… It wasn't just Magmortar. I feel like we've been battling forever we keep taking out enemy Pokémon the whole way up this mountain. This is not the kind of trip I was expecting… I was imagining something more laid back." Mirajane said as we saw Buizel start to sweat" Huh? Buizel… Do you know something about this?"

"N-no! Trust me, I know nothing! Nothing!" Buizel said as he cracked and began to laugh

"… dude if that true why you acting so odd then!" I said as he stops

"I mean, I don't really know what's going on… But I'm sure the chief know what he's doing. We'll probably figure it out if we just go a little farther." Buizel said acting a bit more normal "Anyhow, let's get moving!" as he left us behind as me and Mirajane look at each other and just decided to follow him.

"Could this be… the summit of the volcano?" Mirajane asked

"Oh fudge no that means that was not the true battle then F-K!" I said as buizel used water gun on me

"Hey now on bad langue… Also yes… It appears it is Mirajane." Buizel said

"I knew it!" Mirajane said as she cheered a bit "It is, isn't it?! It really is the summit! We' did it, Swift Blaze! We climbed all the way to the top at last! Oh… but... I still kinda worried…"

"Yeah… Magmortar did say something about some "master" of fire island… _Jirachi and Mawlie makes it sound like it might be that jerk again…" I thought as we heard his voice again!_

"Who goes there?! Who dares enter my domain?!" said a voice as he appred inside a fire colum

"UH… uh …" Mirajane said

"Oh you got to be joking me ENTEI!" I said as I faceplam myself as he looked to me

"YOU!" Entei said as he looked towards me mad "Did I not tell you?! That I would not be so merciful next time! Or are you prepared for what awaits you?"

"Ughh…" Mirajane said as she remember what happen last time

"So you're Entei huh?" Buizel asked almost mocking

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Buizel, from the Expedition Society! Depending on what you say next… I'm ready to take you down, ENTEI!" Buizel said as he got into a fighting position

"WHAT?!" Me and Mirajane asked as Entei used fire blast on Buizel "Buizel!" we shouted as we saw him used aqua jet to stop some damage towards it.

"So that your answer huh?" Buizel said as he landed in a pose. "Well then time to take you down!" Buizel said as he charged towards Entei as I saw him preparing to fire again

"DON'T!" I shouted as I saw him get point blank(almost face to face for those who don't know guns) fire blast as I saw him flying backwards with a crash lading

"B-Buizel…!" Mirajane shouted

"Ughh…" Buizel said showing us he still alive

"Did you overestimate the strength of your matchup against me?! Carelessness and overzealousness are your weakness However; this world is filled with spineless Pokémon. I must admit I respect your foolish bravery! I have no choice but to admire your will! And so it is with great respect…" Entei said as he got into battle position "THAT I FINISH YOU OFF!"

"WAIT!" We shouted

"You can't do that to Buizel! We won't let you!" Mirajane shouted

"Mirajane… Swift Blaze… doesn't try it. There's absolutely no way you can beat him." Buizel said

"Did I not tell you?!" Entei asked as he chuckled "That I would not be so merciful next time! If you are still foolish enough to face me… THEN SO BE IT!"

"You know one thing I love about life is ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN YOU JERK!" I shouted as me and Mirajane got in position

"I SHALL BE YOUR END!" Entei said as we started to fight as I slowly noticed Buizel might be right as we did little to no damage to him as he keep

 **Small tips what I seen move left up and hopefully your partner will walk to his/her right moving right behind you as Entei almost always seems the first move be ROAR also if you still have berry's let your partner give it to you that way you don't move that is if she has range moves long story short I spam electro ball on him till the game stop the battle maybe 200HP for part 1?**

"Is THAT ALL?" Entei asked as he used Roar again blowing both of us this time around "Is that all of your power?!"

"Ughh…" Mirajane said as she tried to stand up

"Mirajane can you still fight?" I asked as she did not respond

"Well then, who will be next?" Entei asked as he looked towards me "first it you!"

"Just you try" I said as I stood up on one let with little success

"Your end will come first!" Entei said

"Swift Blaze!" Both Buizel and Mirajane shouted as they saw Entei get closer

"CALM YOURSELVES! With this, it all be over!" Entei shouted as I felt a new source of energy coming but yet somehow familiar. "… what was that?"

"Swift Blaze!" Mirajane shouted as she stood up on all four as I finally noticed my scarf was glowing "Your Harmony Scarf!" as I looked towards Mirajane as I saw

"The scarf it's resonating with mirajane's!" I said I as felt our bodies rise up to the sky and begins to glow "Oh it be fun." I said with a smile as our body flash with a bright light

 **I BE HONEST I WAS GOING TO CUT IT HERE BUT SEEING I BEEN MISSING FOR ALMOST 2 MOTHS MIGHT AS WELL TRY TO REACH A 10k CHAPTEHR**

"WH-what is the meaning of this?!" Entei asked as the glowing stopped

"This feels weird…" Mirajane said as she looked towards me "Whoa! Swift Blaze! You look awesome!" she said as she began twisting her head looking at her new body "wait, actually am I…?"

"Man what the hay happens? "I said as I brought my paw to my face as I saw something I thought I never see again. "YES! MY OLD BODY BACK!" I shouted as I saw my old human form wearing a raichu sorts of armor.(maybe someone can make some fan art of a raichu body armor but seeing I could not find any maybe because I was looking at the wrong stop but … I take a wild shot how it might look like but if anyone does do it and send me a link in the future on how cool it can look I update this long chapter with the link and who made it. and it does not have to be the same way I describe it for now)

As I look closely to my new armor I saw it was similar to the knight armor similar to a game I was playing before I was sent to this world Infinity Blade as it was also similar to the God king boss in the game(I AM NOT SPONSERED BY ANYONE!) As I noticed most of the armor was yellow with a few black stripes on the back. the helm was split in two that was on my back letting me breath for now as I noticed an also had a raichu tail behind me (whoa for something that supposed to be cool this was a lame explanation really hope someone can make fan art of this one day i be honest for me art is better describe than words not sure if any of you had this much trouble writing something like this.)

"I do not know what had just occurred… But I believe I will now relish defeating you even more!" Entei said "Now let us see a display of your true power!"

" _Something's different… I can feel this new power flowing through me!" I thought to myself as I chuckled_

"Very well! I shall be your opponent! Hold nothing back… and come at me if you dare!" Entei said as we saw his body become in fire

"Will do you JERK!" I said as I brought the helmet to my head as it closes on itself as I could not see noting for a second but the armor seem to know what I was thinking as it virtually open the front of the helmet letting me see. "Let's do this Mirajane!" I shouted as she nodded

 **Same plan as last time**

"Mirajane spam razor leaf I attack close by" I shouted as I began to run towards Entei

"Ok GO!" She shouted as she used razor leaf as much she could while I stayed with close combat with brick break(got luck on the rewards on the random missions) on him as it was the only move I remember of my Pokémon form that I could attack like a normal human as my tail started to shake side to side as something came to mind

"Ok let's try this!" I shouted as I jump towards the sky send electricity towards my tail and creating a huge electro ball on it. And I roll in midair launching it towards Entei at top speed not leaving him a second to dodge as I saw his body got paralyze.

"You raichu!" Entei shouted. As he noticed I was heading straight towards him falling fast

"TAKE THIS BRICK BREAK!" I shouted as I punched him as soon I landed on him. As I finally saw his body falling towards the floor

"E-Entei…" Mirajane said as stood up and saw me and Entei where in a crater

"He down…" I said as I got out of the crater carefully

"Uhhnnn…" Entei said as our scarf glowed again as me and Mirajane went back to our old bodies.

"We're…backing to normal!" Mirajane said shocked

"OH COME ON! I wanted to stay in power up mode!" I shouted towards the air. As I looked back towards Entei and saw him standing.

" _Is he still coming at us?!"_ I asked myself as he roar as loud he could as we saw thunder strike between us.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice who I finally happy to hear.

"Ampharos!" we shouted as looked behind Mirajane

"Mawlie, And Faith!" I said with a happy grin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we made it." Ampharos said

"Ampharos…of the Expedition Society! I should have known! You have come to defeat me!" Entei said as he used fire blast towards him

"I got it!" Faith yelled as she used her ribbons spinning it as fast she could as she made a wind shield dispelling the blast

"No. we're just here to decide… whether or not we need to take you down." Mawlie said walking up front.

"However, our suspicions have proven unfounded. If you were behind these turning to stone incidents, surely you wouldn't be doing this." Ampharos said

"…" everyone

"…. Was that your mission? Then… then leave this place! This is my domain!" Entei said

"Indeed!" Ampharos said we beg that you forgive our insolence, barging into your domain so rudely! We will be leaving shortly!" Ampharos said

"I will believe what you say!" Entei said as he diapered in a column of fire "These recent incidents are quite troubling! Do you really think you can solve them?"

"I wonder? Seems we won't know unless we try… it like Chris here said …" Ampharos said as I cut him off

"It Swift Blaze!" I shouted in an annoyed puff as I sat down.

"Well as he said the one thing about life you got to love is anything can happen. Seems we won't know unless we try… right? Isn't that why you took action on the Air Continent, Entei?" Ampharos asked

"I am inevitability! When I feel danger I take action!" Entei yelled form nowhere

" _I see… so that's what that was all about."_ Ampharos thought to himself "We thank you for your counsel! We will be leaving shortly!"

"Oh yeah!" Mirajane said as we all remember something "Are you ok, Buizel?"

"Yeah… I will be. But forget about me… You kids were awesome! What in the world was that?" Buizel asked

"I don't have a clue, either… I noticed our scarves were glowing, and all of a sudden we looked totally different." Mirajane said

"That's what you look like when you evolve." Mawlie said as she looked towards me "and it looks like you were saying the true about being human looks like that was your human body cover with some special armor similar to raichus."

"Evolve?" Mirajane asked

"That's right. I don't know why you were suddenly able to evolve like that, though." Mawlie said

"Usually once you evolve, there's no going back, either. And so that, too, is quite mysterious. It seems the scarves the two of you wear… have some secret to them." Ampharos said

"These scarves… have a secret?" Mirajane asked

"Left,left,left,right,left!" a voice shouted as we saw the last group finally arriving.

"We did it! We made it to the summit!" Swirlix said

"I'm done. I'm so tired…" Bunnelby said

"Hey, everybody! You've been here awhile huh?" Archen said as they finally noticed us.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone!" Ampharos said

"Chief!" Swirlix said "This is the summit, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Ampharos said "and many strange things have been afoot here." And so Ampharos told the other what had happened.

"WHAT?!" archen yelled

"Did that really happen?!" Bunnelby asked

"Indeed it did. And with that, out field trip comes to a close. Let's hurry home." Ampharos said

"WHAT?! Just when we finally got to the summit… Let's eat our lunches here before we go! I mean, I'm so hungry already… that I'm about to faint!" Swirlix said as he fell to the floor

"Hey! You've been munching the whole way up here!" Archen said mad "No way am I gonna let you pass out first! I'm the one who should be complaining about how hungry he is. And… I am about to collapse…" he said as he fell to the floor face first

"Me, too. I can't move at all!" Bunnelby said

"I've been lying here for a while now… but I think I got some food in me Maybe I could move." Buizel said

"Oh come on we are the one who had to fight two boss rooms we should be the ones falling to the floor!" I shouted as I fell on my back

"Well, well, well. Looks like hard times have fallen upon you all." Ampharos said "Well, Entei? Can you hear me? Apologies but our plans have changed ever so slightly. We'd like to eat our lunches here before heading home. Will that be acceptable?" he asked to the sky

" _Oh my self how hard is it to get Pokémon out your house just to get a little privacy… maybe if they stay tomorrow I have a free day to myself…_ Do what thou wilt! "Entei said

"All right!" Swirlix said as everyone but me stood up

"Thank you very much!" Ampharos said happy towards the sky. "Well, Everyone let's eat!"

"Let's eat!" everyone shouted as the put something towards the sky

"Yeah... let eat…" I said as I weakly raised a paw as it fell to the floor

 **Later**

"And so… our fun (was that fun?) Trip came to a close. There were plenty of thins I didn't understand today… But the most surprising thing of all was our harmony scarves. When my pops first found me… he said I was already wrapped in them. What could the secret that these scarves hold? Well goodnight Chris I say we rest tomorrow." Mirajane said as she closed he book and finally fell asleep for the day.

 **June 25 Thursday**

 **Oh and before I forget some fun random things at the E. society**

-SOMETHINGI SUGGEST NOW IS GO TO LAPRAS NO MATTER WHERE YOU GOING ON EXPEDITION TALK TO EVERYONE YOU CAN IN EVERY TOWN ALSO IF YOU SAFE A TON OF GOLD BARS BECAUSE YOU FOUND NOTING GOOD AT THE SHOP WASTE YOUR MONEY ON THE PASSES… MAYBE EVEN WASTE THE GOLD ON THE PASSES. THIS MIGHT SEEM DUMB BUT THERE ARE HIDDEN QUEST THAT YOU CAN DO BY JUST TRAVELING I WILL BE DOING THIS BUT I ACT LIKE IN THIS STORY I NOT SO IF SOMETHING SEEMS OFF IN A FUTURE CHAPTHER I SORRY. BY THE WAY I SOLD WHAT I COULD JUST SO I CAN TRAVEL TO EVERY CURRENT POSSIBLE AREA. Also new towns have different items per town.

-LASTY THANKS TO FAITH (MIGHT MAKE A NEW NAME AFTER THIS WORLD IS OVER OR WHEN BACK IN HEAVEN STILL HAVE NOT BECIDED.) I TRY TO TRAVLE ONLY ON TUSDAY-THURSDAY JUST TO GO ALONG WITH HER LESSONS AND IF I NEED TO TRAVLE BECAUSE I HAVE NO MISSIONS THEN I WILL BE FORCE TO USE ANOTHER POKEMON IN THE PARTY… ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY AFTER ALL THIS NON-STORY RELATED CHAT

 **Ampharos -** Now that our big outline is done with… It's back to the daily grind! *pant pant*

 **Dedenne -** It seems like the outing was quite a bit of fun judging from swirlix's mood.

 **Jirachi -** "So how was the outline? Did you enjoy it?

 **Mawlie - ** Evolving so suddenly there on Fire Island… I believe there must be some secrets lurking in those scarves you two don't?

 **Swirlix -** I was running late and didn't get anything ready for the outing yesterday. Next time we have an outing I'll definitely have to get ready even earlier I can't mess up again… I got to bring it… A giant hamper of food all for me!

"Give it your all out there, team!" Ampharos said as we regular day has started

"YES, SIR!" everyone shouted as our little group left to do our regular thing

"Ah my body still hurt after what happen… "I said as I began to stretch my body

"Do you want another day to relax?" Faith asked

"No I can work with this…" I said as we heard a bone crack "Oh I need that." I said as I took a deep breath

"How hard was that battle?" Faith asked

"Trust me you do not want to know…" I said as look at Mirajane "So where we going today?" I asked

"Well seeing today the last day of the week we can head out of town because of faith… Got it time for new land!" Mirajane said as she shows us what we are doing.

"So two rescues and one battle huh?" I said as took her E. gadget

"Yeah might as well try to as much possible these three days we can explores us three as always." Mirajane said

"I don't know maybe one day we have to bring someone else maybe gadivoir …" I said think about something.

"Oh you mean for whenever you can stay for your human body?" Faith asked remembering what I told her before about having access to magic.

"Yeah if possible she might teach me how to use it again without my gear." I said smiling a bit.

"Maybe yeah your right." Faith said think about it.

"What are you talking about?" Mirajane asked

"Tell you what I tell you on the way to mist continent A.K.A. Noe town" I said as she nodded

"Sure." Mirajane said as we went to lapras.

"Hello are you all feeling better?" Lapras asked remembering all of us coming down the mountain slowly.

"Yeah we ok. We were just tired." I said with a smile

"So were we going?" Lapras asked

"Noe town please." I said as I show here our passes

"Ah ok well hop on then." Lapras said as we all one by one got on safely.

 **Mist Continent**

 **Cape of Wonders 8F**

 **-punish evildoers, 3F, sharpedo, Defeat barboach.**

 **-Rescue mission, 6F, feebas, Rescue magikarp.**

 **-Rescue Mission assist, 8F, Go find seel.**

 ***BAD IDEA! 4-5 STARS MISSIONS FUN FACT EVEN DO I CARRIED 8 REVIER SEEDS AND ORAN BERRYS I GOT KO IN THE DUNGEON SO FAITH ADN MIRAJANE HAD TO FINISH THE LAST FLOOR BY THEMSELVES***

"Woah." I said as I took a moment to look at the list "are we falling behind or something?" I asked

"No but these all the possible ones for this dungeon and hey more missions more points means more rewards." Mirajane said

"Yeah I guess your right ready faith?" I asked as he nodded

"Ready when you are." She said as she waved her ribbons around. "Huh I guess it back to normal."

"Wow I guess Pokémon bodies do heal fast. Especially after taking that fire blast for Ampharos" I said shocked. "Well let's worry about that late then let's do this mission." I said as they nodded.

 **After the dungeon**

"It's another hot one today innit?" Murkrow asked

"ahh, it's way too sunny here…" Linoone

"I feel like I'm going to melt." Kricketot said

 **Inside the E. building**

"Hmm… Let's see… it really getting closer, isn't it? No matter how you look at it…" Jirachi said

"Pardon me! anyone home?!" Nuzleaf said

"Huh? A visitor?" Jirachi said " _better not be another sell pokemonI swear 5 a day it too much…"_ Jirachi said as he looked outside by the window. "Oh! It is a visitor! _And most likely a regular one…_ I'm on my way! Hold on just a minute!" Jirachi said as he went to the main entrance and welcome the Pokémon" Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the only one here right now. Sorry it took me so long. Well then… What brings you here?"

"Are Mirajane and Swift Blaze around here somewhere?" Nuzleaf asked "Swift Blaze told me they'd be comin' here. I just came to see how them kids were doin'."

"Oh you know Mirajane and Chris?" Jirachi asked "Sorry. They're out working right now. They should be home pretty soon." Jirachi said as he was three Pokémon coming back home/work "Never mind that… Here they are!"

"M-Mr. Nuzleaf!" Mirajane yelled as she noticed someone from before.

"Hey there!" I said

"Mirajane! Swift Blaze! Long time no see! And Faith good to see you taking care of them." Nuzleaf said

"What's up?" Mirajane asked

"Well, I was already right close to Lively Town on some other business. Decided I might as well come see how y'all are doing'." Nuzleaf said

"Oh, I see! Oh yeah! Get a load of this, Mr. Nuzleaf! We were able to join the expedition Society!" Mirajane said

"Who it what's it now?!"Nuzleaf said as I began to laugh "I thought Y'all would really dig heels until they let you in… But I had never imagined you'd get in so easy! I thought kids couldn't join the Expedition Society, though?"

"Even if they're just kids, they're full- fledged Expedition society members! Ampharos made an exception for them. There even strong enough to fight one of our members one on one. So Mirajane who is this Pokémon?" Jirachi said

"He's Mr. Nuzleaf. He was my next-door neighbor. Swift Blaze was living with Mr. Nuzleaf back in Serene Village." Mirajane said

"Oh, I see!" Jirachi said "Thank you for coming all this way! These two are really giving it their all here at the Expedition Society."

"That sure enough is nice to hear!" Nuzleaf said as the first time ever I seen a gleam in his eyes "I reckon I should thank you for takin' such good care of 'em! Swift Blaze…"

"Yeah… hum sorry about not saying goodbye leaving the village." I said rubbing the back of my head

"Are you still worrying about the way Y'all snuck out of the village? Don't you pay that no nevermind. I understand. More importantly, you sure do look great, Swift Blaze! Well now… How 'bout them memories of yours? Anything come back to you?" Nuzleaf said as I shook my head side to the side. "I see… How about them Beheeyem? Seen them around these parts?" Nuzleaf asked as I shook again my head side to side

"Beheeyem are those Pokémon who were after you, right, Swift Blaze? Have you seen them around Serene Village since we left?" Mirajane asked

" _Yeah I stay lazy and not talk as much I can…" I thought_

"I had heard they were hanging around just outside the village when we left." Mirajane said

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of 'em. Them beheeyem attacked me; too, I'll have you know. I done packed up all my things so I can high tail it any time…" Nuzleaf said

" _Now that you say that why was it that where they hit you they seem to hold back a little. And at me not a second thought and full force…" I thought to myself_

"But for some reason there, they never did come to the village." Nuzleaf said

"I see." Mirajane said

"Odd the village was not that far from the dungeon it should it been one of the first places they look for… and even if I was not there they should have passed by seeing if I did pass by." I said as I began to laugh "Thank Arcus all Evil Pokémon seem to be dumb over simple stuff." I said

"Well I guess it's good that we haven't seen them, but there's something creep about that…" Mirajane said

" _Oh Mirajane I could tell you all about video games from my world how stupid and creppy they are or just … waiting for the hero get stronger…"_ I thought as I keep slient about it as I saw Jiraci looking as me as I nodded

"Hey, Swift Blaze, What's this about some Pokémon who are after you?" Jirachi asked

"Oh yeah." Mirajane said" I guess we haven't told all the Expedition Society members about that." Mirajane said

"Yeah Jirachi was sleep probably when we told Ampharos about it…" I said

"Yeah sorry about what happen the first time we meet." Jirachi said

"It ok we had our payback a when you did." I said

"Wait… that why you were running to the ocean when you did that?" Jirachi said as I nodded "Faith can I take a line of your?" He asked as she nodded "Chris you seen to break to norm of the day often."

"I never said that." Faith said

"Potato potato." Jirachi said as Mirajane finally got the chance to tell Jirachi I guess my little secret. "WHAT?! Swift Blaze is actually a human?!" Jirachi said with bad acting as I was so tempted to faceplam myself but it would put suspicion on Mirajane I already told them. "Well, all right! Got it! Ok, Swift Blaze is a human, right?"

"You sure got used to that quick! I reckon most Pokémon would be quite shocked… Why, they might say 'no way!' or 'Really?' " Nuzleaf said

"Trust me it better just go along with it." I said as I chuckled

"Sorry. I guess there are some strange ones in the Expedition Society Already." Mirajane said

"Yeah for all we know there a male gadevior out there." I said as she shook her head

"Ahh! Get that image out my head!" Mirajane shouted

"Well, this probably happens all the time, right?" Jirachi asked

"No, I reckon it has never happened!" Nuzleaf said

"But anyway, somebody's after Swift Blaze, right? Got it. Leave it to me. I'll let everyone know so we can protect Swift Blaze together." Jirachi said

"Well, I reckon that'd be might helpful. Oh before I forget Espurr told me to give you this." Nuzleaf said as he passed me a letter.

"I was wondering why he still has not responded to my letter." I said as I took it as put it in my bag

"Well seeing that all I'll be taking my leave of you, then." Nuzleaf said as he left "sure was nice to see you two doin' so well, Mirajane, Swift Blaze. And congratulations on joinin' the Expedition Society! Work hard out there!"

"Take care on your way home, Mr. Nuzleaf! Say hi to everyone in the village for us!"" Mirajane said as he nodded

 **Later that night**

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the lunch room said as Jirachi told them what Mirajane said

"You were?!" Dedenne said

"You used to be a human, you say?!" Bunnelby said

"And you have no memory of it, either..." Buizel said

"And there's somebody after you?!" archen asked

"…" as everyone went back to eating ASAP

 **I guess even more later**

"Back there at dinner… When Jirachi told everyone about your past… everybody just accepted it like it was no big deal at all." Mirajane said

"That's one way of looking at it… or they just face so many odd things that it not shocking anymore… But I'm pretty sure they just wanted to hurry up and eat…" I said

"Everybody said they would look out for you if anything happened. So you can feel safe while we go about our work for the Expedition Society!" faith said as I nodded

"I not worried about anything as long you two are around me. You two are the Pokémon I can trust with my life out there each day if that not enough reason to not trust you then I don't know what will." I said with a huge smile

"Let's get back out there tomorrow!" Mirajane said

"Well tonight might be our last normal night so what do you two say we have a sleep over at my place?" faith asked

"Yeah that be night what about you Mirajane?" I asked

"Sure I come might be fun." She said as we left a note at the door of our room saying we were sleeping tonight at Faith house.

 **WELL WELL WELLL AM I NOT A HUGE JERK FOR NOT UPDATING YOU GUYS FOR A LONG TIME? A COULD TRY FIND AN EXCUSE WHY I DID NOT UPDATE BUT I BE HONEST**

 **SCHOOL A HUGE JERK!**

 **YEAH LONG STORY SHORT COLLGE TO SUMMER SCHOOL AND I RARELY GET ANY TIME TO WRITE AND THIS IS ESPICALLY HORRIBLE FOR ME (AND ANY WRITER THAT DOES NOT WRITE ANYTHING FOR A WHILE YOU LOSE SOME MEMORIES AND A FEW THINGS.) ANYWAYS THIS WILL BE HAPPENING FOR SOME MORE TIME SO INSTEAD OF UPDATING CHAPTHER FOR A WHILE I WILL BE RE-EDITING SOME OLD CHAPTHER SO SORRY ABOUT THAT FOR THOSE WHO WANTED THIS TO KEEP GOING LIKE IT SHOULD BE.**

 **PLUS SOMETIMES I NOTICED A FEW THINGS DID NOT GO OVER RIGHT WHEN THEY GOT UPDATED IN THE WEBSITE SO I TRY TO FIX SOME BUGS THAT MIGHT HAD HAPPEN**


	35. Chapter 35

**June 26 Friday (heads up seeing rollcall always the same I going to skip that part most of the time for now on.)**

"That it for today dismissed!" Ampharos said as we all nodded and did our regular thing.

"Wow that was a good night sleep." I said as I saw my bag glowing.

"Well after all that fun last night, any Pokémon will feel that way." Faith said with her great smile.

"Yeah I don't think I sleep like that since I first meet you two." Mirajane said

"Well well well I guess that last dungeon gave us more points than I thought." I said as I pulled out the E. Gadget

"Yeah that was almost 400 points yesterday." Mirajane said as we headed up the second floor

"Well I guess your crazy ways will help us in the future." I said as she put her paw out but then decided best to be quite. "Well let's get our prizes and head out." I said as they nodded as I pulled out the orb from the e. gadget and put it in the slot on the map. As this time it stood quite as it just printed out the paper. (Honest I save after I got the prize so might be wrong here I going on memory.) "Well no robot voice this time." I said with a chuckle

"But I like the robots voice." Mirajane said as we began walking to Mawlie office

"Ah Blazing hope how was it last night sleeping? I noticed you two were not in your room last night." Mawlie said as she closed the book she was reading

"Surprisingly good." I said as I passed her the note.

"Wow next rank already?" Mawlie asked shocked

"Huh… let's just say very lucky and one hard dungeon." I said with a chuckle

"Let me check the map and … wow you were honest I thought you might have done something with the machine." Mawlie said as I noticed she had her E. gadget on the other side of the book. "Well let me get your prizes." Mawlie said as she left the room for the moment and return with 3 boxes "Here you go 10 gold bar and 2 lucah coins for everyone." Mawlie said as we all put the boxes in our bags. "Oh before I forget there a Pokémon out there than willing to meet you now."

"Who is it?" I asked

"That I secret but I can tell you where to find him at pledge hill and that he will want to fight you." Mawlie said

"WHAT!? Peldge hill!?" Faith asked shocked

"What wrong about Peldge hill." I asked

"Cobalion is at the top of that hill and he a steel and fighting type Legendary Pokémon." Faith said (you could risk it and try defeat him early good if you really throw ton of items pebble like. But for me I trade for gold bars you will need to go there after game and that not spoilers because a ton of games now have after game it should almost be a need for all game in my option)

"Oh I see… well that the case let's wait till we stronger and for now I guess regular missions." I said as she nodded." Well mawlie I guess we see you before dinner then." I said as I just remember something "OH how could I forget!" I said to myself as I hit myself in the face

"What wrong Chris?" Mawlie asked as I pulled out the letter Espurr send me.

"Hahaha! Yes she did what I asked." I said as I open the letter and spread it out showing a large seal.

"What is that?" Mawlie said as I put my paws together as it began to glow blue.

"Seal release." I said as I put my blue paws on the paper as the room was filled with smoke for the moment as soon it clear away we saw a large box in the middle of the room. "Espurr you sly girl if I could I would kiss you right now." I said with a big smile as I jump at the top of the box and open it

"Chris what are you talking about now?" Faith asked as I pulled out a jar as she noticed what it was.

"Quite! Don't let swirlix hear." I said as I noticed she open her mouth again" Now then to move all of this to the storage device" I said as I drop the portal on the floor and quickly pushed the box inside.

"… How many surprises do you two have?" Faith asked shocked

"Three things .ONE I showed Espurr a few of my own magic tricks and TWO life is full of surprises. Lastly you can thank my dad for this stuff ever since he gave it to me" I said as I quickly closed the portal.

"You never do talk about your dad what is he like?" Faith asked

"Jerk let me alone when I was a kid never knew who my true dad was till I recovered my memory." I said

"Ouch. Well Chris you ready to head out?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah I just got a reason to fight today. " I said as my paw start shaking." Plus whenever I meet him again I going to remember to give him a strong punch."

"It ok Chris let's get going." Faith said as she began wrapping

"So Mirajane what can we do around here?" I asked as I went back to my calm self.

"hmm… going on quest numbers I have to say Uprise Range." Mirajane said

"Ok let's do this!" Faith said excited

"Since when do you like exploring so much?" I asked

"More we explore the more I get to find out about you." Faith asked as he started to let go of me with her ribbons.

"Fine whatever let's head out before it get too late." I said with a chuckle as I felt the effect start wearing off.

"Yeah I want to reach sliver rank soon." Mirajane said

"Well bronze rank or not still it consider amazing by Mawlie the E. society explore that consider she not shocked about my past." I said

"Yeah." Mirajane said more excited

 **Water continent 4f**

 **Battle challenge MACHOP 3f**

 **Memory finders QUAGSIRE 2f**

"…It's so hot. Phew…" Mirajane said as she sat down retreating it the very next second.

"Yeah it's been so hot lately." Faith said

"I can't take it anymore…" Mirajane said

" _I wonder am I still wearing the knight armor or does it only pop on when I transform… and what about my clothing from heaven mode I know that does" I thought to myself as Mirajane lied down_ "Come on Mirajane get up." I said as I help her stand up

"Yeah let head towards beach for now this is a town bordering the ocean." Faith said as I nodded

"WE certainly had a lot of hot days in a row. The Sunlight feels stronger than usual, too…" I said

"Chris! It's time like these… that you just have to eat a ton! If we eat enough, we'll get our energy back! Now that I think about it, I'm pretty hungry right now! Let's get home!" Mirajane said as she left us behind

"Mirajane always recovers so quickly." I said with a chuckle as Faith nodded

"Have you heard?" Snubbull said

"Yes, I have, about Pokémon being turned to stone, right? Well terrifying, innit?" Murkrow said as me and Faith look at each other

"They're talking about the Pokémon that been turned to stone… now I glad I had jirachi teleport those hints … That reminds me of latios and Latias. They were turned to stone on the Air continent… Who would do such a thing? And why? Also why does Ampharos suspected Entei but it was wrong so who could it be… Entei just made the rumor worse with his *quote on quote* special entry way. There's something not quite right about this heat wave, too. " I said to myself outloud "I mean Pokémon don't have the dangerous our equipment we humans had that had it worse on our place… _maybe the worlds are connecting but that means Zeus send me to the wrong world and it fusing them slowly… what the hay is happening?" I thought_

"Turing to stone and after going for lendarys who and why are they hunting them? and who will they go for next?" Faith asked

"Who knows but what I do know latias and latios had a bit less EXP on being hero's they were still kids so what happening?" I asked

"Whoever it is they going for weaker ones to the stronger ones and more cases they find about this the worse the citizens are." faith asked

"Well whatever is happening stay safe Faith out there we are getting a big rep for helping so may Pokémon." I said

"Yeah you two." Faith said

"I going to ask Ampharos if I can sleep at your place for a while till this is all over." I said

"You don't have to I ok sleeping by myself." Faith said blushing a bit

"Sorry but it be easier for me to sleep knowing you ok." I said as I saw her blush becoming redder. "Anyways I so worried that I send a clone every day towards serene village to make sure they ok over there." I said as she notice my voice getting worried

"Don't worry we be there if we hear anything bad I even drop my classes just to go with you two." Faith said

"Thanks." I said as I hug her.

"Anytime." Faith said as she hug me back and look me in the eyes " _You are willing to take dangers for me and let me go for me dreams and even then I see you at the practice and I guessing with your clones you keep me safe all this time even hurting yourself at times. Thanks for everything you done."_ She thought to herself as she did somethings that surprise me.

" _What?_ " I thought to myself as I kissed her back ( **DO NOT COME TO ME FOR DATING ADVICE! I WILL MOST LIKELY BREAK YOU FRINDSHIP)"** when did you?" I asked as her eyes told me all. She also had a bit of a horrible past and her own dark secret.

"You know I been waiting to do that for a while now." Faith said as I nodded

"So I have." I said as my cheeks had a blush. "So you want to spread it or should we keep it a secret between us two?" I asked

"Let's keep it a secret for now." She said as she gave me a wink.

"Yeah. Maybe we make it official after this crazy stone event is over and we can all rest." I said as she nodded.

"So I guess that means I making a bed for two." Faith said as she began to giggle

"Oh no were not doing that till we can rest." I said as she wonder what I was talking about as soon she realized what I went she began to giggle

"No not that I mean a place where both of us can sleep in peace during all of this." Faith said as she began to giggle where my head was going.

"Yeah your right. Now let's talk to ampharos and see if he willing to let me stay at your place." I said as she nodded

"I like that." Faith said as she smile with a huge smile I have not seen of here since the first day we rescue her.

"There a smile I have not seen in a long time." I said as I stood up "Well let's go Faith I won't be able to stay at your place without your help."

 **June 27 Saturday (if this end up on the day I think oh I am going to crack if that true lastly I want to note I did not plan this calendar but it be fun if what comes out. For those who have read the whole story might know what I think might happen don't say it in the comments tell me PM style I like to talk to you all)**

"Morning Faith." I said as I woke up this morning

"Morning Chris." She said as she gave me a small kiss.

"Come on I got a feeling today will be a long day." I said as I pointed out of the room.

"Yeah let's go or Mirajane will fight us for being late she is mini caracosta in the making." Faith said as we began to laugh "Well get your stuff because we got roll call." Faith said as I nodded

"Yeah." I said as I picked up my stuff and saw and item glowing that I have not seen for a while _"Tonight I read you."_ I thought to myself as I put it in my bag and got ready for the day.

 **After rollcall**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted

"A warning, you say?!" Buizel said

"Yes. These incidents of Pokémon being turned to stone have been wreaking havoc all over. And now we know that someone is sending out warnings. Archen, U'm sure you remember seeing Latios and Latias… turned to stone on the Air Continent. It seems they, too, were issued warnings. I guess they saw the warning and tried to run away…" Ampharos said

"Oh! Well, they lived on the grass continent!" Archen said

"Wait I thought it was alto mare city." I said

"Well yes and no Altomare city more accurate location but it consider grass continent even do it far away island for the mainland's." Mawlie said

"So that's what they were doing on the Air Continent… But they were caught and turned to stone… Well, Latios and Latias are Legendary Pokémon. It would seem that Legendary Pokémon are being targeted." Ampharos said

"Legendary Pokémon?" Bunnelby asked

"Yes. The culprit has set their sights on Legendary Pokémon, gave them warnings… Battled them… and turned them to stone. Who could be behind such nefarious deeds? I haven't the faintest idea." Ampharos said

"Yeah and Entei made it worse to find out who it was due to his *epic entrance and exit* if there was any good hints Entei lost it due to his ways." I said as everyone noticed a bit of thunder was coming from my cheeks

"Mirajane, Swift Blaze. I haven't told you this yet, but… we've been following these cases for quite some time now. We can't just ignore them if we want to preserve peace in our world. The villain we're searching for is out there somewhere. Whether or not it's a Pokémon… Or somethings else entirely remains to be seen. We'll increase our efforts to solve these incidents. Up until now I had assigned Archen and Buizel to the task… Bunnelby! Mawlie! From now on, you two will be joining them." Ampharos said

"You got it." Bunnelby said.

"Understood." Mawlie said.

"What about us Ampharos?" Mirajane asked

"And there goes our rest time…" I said as I faceplam

"Please continue with your usual work." Ampharos said

"WHAT?! We could help with those incidents, too!" Mirajane said

"Yeah we can defeat Jirachi and Archen here maybe Buizel soon!" I said mad.

"The creation of a World Map is also of great importance. However, rumors of Pokémon being turned to stone are spreading through the plaza. Should you discover any promising leads, please contact Dedenne." Ampharos said

"What about me, huh? Should I help too?" Jirachi asked

"I'd like you to continue your observations of the stars, Jirachi." Ampharos said "I consider that to be equally vital work."

"Got it." Jirachi said happy

"Oh before I forget Faith I talk to your teacher and she agreed to stop your lessons for a while to help out here more we need your three to be safe out there." Ampharos said

"…Ok." Faith said as I could tell she was a bit mad as I saw her eye twitching.

"Very well everyone that it. Dismissed!" Ampharos said

"All right!" Everyone said.

 **(Now then Pokémon do get motived now on but most of the time I don't use them till way after game.)**

"Well I guess this means we can explore the whole world together now." Mirajane said

"Yeah." Faith said with a sigh

"Well look at it this way Faith if they start attacking common Pokémon or attack the E. society we be able to help out the most the stronger we are." I said

"Yeah Well Mirajane where we going today." Faith asked

"Let's see we can go anywhere … come on to the Grass continent." Mirajane said

"Ok." We said as Mirajane lead the way.

"Anyways Faith I guess the dancing queen will stop for now." I said

"Yeah…" faith said with a sad sigh.

"Well I may not know much of dancing but what I do know you can dance around the punches the safer you be." I said as she thought about it and smiled

"Yeah you right the more I move with my legs the more I can dance and dodge at the same time." Faith said

"You see not everything is bad." I said with a chuckle "There almost always something positive of everything that happens." I said

 **Grass continent**

 **Sunny spot hill 10F**

 **1\. Battle challenge, blastoise 2F**

 **2\. Memory finders, skitty 4F (assited)**

 **3\. Punish evildoers KO pyroar, pangoro, 5F**

 **4\. Go visiting, Nidoran female, ?F**

 _ **Maybe it just me but I feel a bit underpowered plus the fact the news are spreading now I can use that as an excuse classes are dismissed (maybe that happens in wars. school close down to keep everyone safe)**_

"Thanks arcues for some cheap trick orbs." I said as we arrived in town

"Well that … hard even using that way." Mirajane said. "Well see you two tomorrow then."

"Yeah… see you tomorrow then." I said

"Goodnight Mirajane." Faith said as we all headed towards our home and fell asleep

 **June 28 Sunday (it another normal day so I just going to add it here to maybe have something next update)**

 **Mist continent**

 **Cape of wonders 9F**

 **1\. Battle alongside basculin, defeat seadra, 2F**

 **2\. Punish evildoers, inkay, 5F**

 **3\. Rescue mission, carvanha, 6F**

 **4\. Go Visiting, corsola, ?F**

 **5\. Go visiting, Dragalge, ?F**

 **I just filled with bad idea recently 5 starts some of these are.**

"Mirajane we need to discuss on difficult missions right now." I said as we left the dungeon

"Yeah… too much?" Mirajane asked as she gave an embarrassed chuckle

"You think?" I asked as I looked towards my whole body and saw scratches and cuts all around it. "Hmm… maybe I have something that work in here." I said as I pop out portal and started to look for something.

"Sorry about it Chris I just really want to rank up soon." Mirajane said as she pop her head in the portal looking at what I was doing.

"You know Chris is right about the dungeon even I am having a hard time out there." Faith said as she also look at her body with a few cut here and there.

"Faith do you want some medicine also for the cuts?" I asked

"If you have any sure!" Faith said as she pop her head in seeing a mess of my storage. "Wow what happen in here?"

"Yeah I been meaning to clean and organize this I even made a map of all the stuff in here." I said as I thrower a piece of paper to her.

"Wow… Just how big is it in there?" Mirajane asked as she look at the map

"I don't know really all I do know is this space increases as much I need." I said as I found the medicine and three pieces of fabric.

"I guess your dad is smart huh?" Faith asked

"Not really… he usually has other people build these things." I said as I finally got out. "Anyways catch you two." I said as I passed them a pink and green small cape. "Anyways come here faith I put the medicine on." I said as I brought out a jar of medicine

"Sure." Faith said as she sat down and let me put the medicine on her.

"If it ok I just going to use synthesis to heal my cut." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Sure but put on that cape if we go in town with these cut around these times we might get in trouble." I said

"Why?" Mirajane asked

"Oh I see Chris with all the stone problems around if we come to town with battle scars that look like we face someone like entei. " Faith said as she put her paws together

"Yup you said it." I said as I saw the special medicine I put on Faith was starting to take effect as some of the cuts started to disappear. "Ok that should be it." I said as I try to stand up.

"Thanks now allow me to put it on you." Faith said

"Thanks Faith." I said as I pass her the jar of medicine.

"So do I just apply this as it is?" Faith asked as I nodded "Ok then just stay still then." She said as she put on the medicine on my back.

 **Back in town**

"Well we avoided any trouble now then I guess we can rest for tomorrow." I said as we step inside Faith house.

"So can we take these off?" Faith asked as she pointed towards the capes

"Yeah we should be safe now." I said as I saw all of the cuts on Faith and Mirajane were cured but some still remain on me. "Darn I guess I going to need heal overnight tonight." I said as I saw some of the cuts that remain were big ones.

"Chris you going to be ok?" Mirajane asked worried

"Yeah won't be able to sleep tonight but I can work around it tomorrow." I said with a smile

"Ok then I see you tomorrow then." Mirajane said

"see you tomorrow then." Faith said as I just waved my paw goodbye

"Well it going to be a long night that for sure." I said as I saw Mirajane entering the E. building from the window.

"Chris are you sure you going to be ok?" Faith asked worried as she stared to warp me in her ribbons

"Yeah." I said as I stop her from warping me up. "All I really need is heal my cuts and take a jar of honey tomorrow." I said

"Well if you want I can cook something up tonight with a jar of honey to keep you awake during the night." Faith said

"I would like that." I said with a nod

"Well can you help me in the kitchen so we can eat soon?" faith asked

"Sure." I said as went with her and started to prepare dinner for tonight as I felt a stabbing pain coming from my tail as I keep quiet about it.

 **June 29 Monday**

"Holy Milktank that took a long time to heal." I said as I open my eyes as I noticed the sun was starting to rise up. "Well Everyone should still be asleep maybe even the shop keepers…" I said as I remember something "Oh that right the note." I said as I went into my bag and pulled out the note.

" _Chris are you still there?! Well I hope you can respond to this soon. Anyways whatever is happening down there the planet is moving and I suggest you solve the problem soon before it took late. Next you should have noticed by now I send a update to your storage device there are two of them. the first one is food that now you can store in and second is infinity storage that storage device is pretty much a new universe that a few people can go in. anyways heads up I going to do a rare personal report with you soon. Oh by the way those items that pop into your deposit box was me and I repeat DON'T put everything inside your portal yet."_ I read as I started to worry.

"What the hay?" I asked to myself as I quickly grab a quill and decided to write quickly _"Hey there … Sir Thanks for the updates but tell me now will you give me those falling lessons or not? Also is everything ok up there? You almost never do a report in a other world. The last time you did one of these report to my knowledge it was 5000 years ago with the battle of hell and I pretty sure that was one of the true versions of Zeus just let me ask you something how many people go to true heaven and not casual heaven where even *sin people* go to. I can tell just by your ways you a fake/copy version of him."_ I wrote as I quickly send a huge burst of chakra letting him know it was very important.

"Ok then that done and now I know why the honey was allowed in… well might as well get some supplies form the deposit box and maybe make some breakfast for Faith." I said as I stood up finally.

"Ahh my legs it feel asleep." I said as I fell to the floor hitting my head. "Ok time for cheap way to wake up my legs." I said as I send a bolt of energy towards my legs waking them up almost as quick as light. "Ok that works." I said as try again and stood up this time. "Well let me grab the keys and resupply my bag for today." I said as I noticed this whole time I was talking to myself. "Ok less talk eat two jars of honey." I said to myself as I faceplam myself

"Ok three jars of honey then." I said as I quickly grab the jars from my portal and ate them all. as soon I did I open the door and headed outside noticing a bunch of paper on the floor near the plaza. "What happen here?" I asked myself as I pick up one of the papers as fear started to infest my body. "what?" I said to myself as I almost shouted outload "Darn I need to pick these up quick and tell the guild we have problems." I said as I quickly got all of the papers and put them in my bag as I headed quickly to Faith house." Faith we got a problem!" I shouted as I open the door

"AHHH! Where the fire!" Faith shouted as I thought of something

" _why does everyone shout that when scared awake?"_ I asked myself as I ran to Faith room. "Here read this quick." I said as I passed her a paper.

"… WHAT?!" Faith asked as she read the whole paper.

"I know, quick put on your ribbons for we need to get going and warn the guild quick." I said as she nodded

"Ok ready now let's tell everyone the news!"

 **A bit of a long chapther seeing I still being missing for a while might as well write this little extra. Anyways I still going to be missing for some time just a heads up once I back to a decent schedule I can work with I tell you the new update times maybe I tell you if I use the old on. Anyways seeing the day this was updated was my birthday I be nice to you all and give you two chapter than just one.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Still June 29**

 **New game chapter : a new warning!**

"Ampharos we got a problem!" I shouted as I ram through the door as I soon I did I saw him running down the stairs

"Blaze, Faith is everything ok?" Ampharos asked as I passed him the papers

"I got all the papers I could find out there hopefully the citizens won't be able to read one of these." I Said as I saw everyone starting to wake up.

"Ampharos is everything ok?" Mawlie asked as she pop out of her room

"…Team meeting now!" Ampharos shouted as Mawlie nodded and started to make sure everyone else was awake. "Blaze, Faith good job finding this but I got to ask where did you find them?"

"We found them at the plaza this morning around the time the sun was coming up." I said

"I see… in that case we going to need to hurry… both of you get into rollcall position. Also can I take credit for this for today?" Ampharos asked

"no for things go south I going to take blame." I said as he nodded

 **After rollcall, a small explanation, and a bit of research **

"A warning?!" Buizel asked

"You say they're being dropped over the plaza?" Bunnelby asked

"Indeed. Blaze picked them up on the way here this morning. Blaze." Ampharos said as I nodded and headed up front

"OK." I said as I went next to Ampharos and got one of the papers "Turned to stone Warning! The next target has been decided! The volcanic Entei, one of three Legendary pokemon! Consider yourselves warned: I will turn Entei to stone!"

"What?!" Bunnelby shouted

"THAT Entei!" Buizel asked

"How are they gonna turn HIM to stone?!" Archen asked

"the place will be showdown mountain, on the water continent! All are welcome to bear witness… as long as they are prepared to be turned to stone! That is all!" I said as for some reason everyone turn towards Archen.

"This warning was in the plaza… I can't imagine Entei losing…" Archen said

"I wanna take some snacks and go watch!" Swirlix said

"Were you even listening to what Blaze was reading?!" Buizel asked "You'll be solid stone with your face full of snacks!"

"That warning could just be a prank. Maybe Entei won't show up. That's a possibility, too, right?" Bunnelby said

"No he to prideful or stupid that he will go for a battle." I said

"Same. I fear he will go." Ampharos said as everyone turned around "Entei was after the culprit behind these turning to stone incidents. Perhaps that is also why he was on the Air Continent. As long he doesn't believe it's a prank, Entei will go.

"Dedenne? Were these warnings only scattered over Lively town?" Mawlie asked

"Maybe. I tried putting out feelers… but didn't hear anything from other regions." Dedenne said

"Anyways it very likely whoever send this out did send it to all the towns out there for the largest chance to call him out." I said thinking what else could he be planning with telling every town.

"Nevertheless, we should all go to make certain. If this warning is the real thing, then we must track down whoever is behind it all! Mawlie and I… As well as Archen, Bunnelby, And Buizel. We five will go." Ampharos said

"But! What about us?!" Mirajane asked

"You will watch over our headquarters. This is too dangerous for you." Ampharos said

"WHAT?!" Mirajane said "But… We'll be OK! If it comes down to it, we can fight, too! What do you say, Swift Blaze and Faith? We can do it, right?" Mirajane asked

"Mirajane right we stood tall against that jerk back at his home turf plus you're going to need as much assistance you can get! If all of you fail out there nobody is going to have a chance to stop all of this! All of us are stronger together!" I said as a mini blade of energy appeared on my right arm.

"Well, well, well. I did anticipate you saying such a thing. You certainly did have Entei's back against a wall… but you were protected by a mysterious power at the time. You won't necessarily be able to evolve next time. It's not just Entei this time, but whoever is behind these terrifying incidents. It will be quite dangerous." Ampharos said

"Sorry. I didn't say it just to say it. I know it's going to be dangerous… But even still… I can't just stand by and watch! Entei may be frightening, but I don't think he's a bad pokemon. And also… We saw it… Latios and Latias, turned to stone… Once you've seen something like that… I don't even know what to say… Whoever's behind it may just keep going. If the same things happens to more and more pokemon… We have to stop it! I just feel like I can't stand by and watch it happen!" Mirajane said as she began to breath deeply

"I know how you feel. I also saw Latios and Latias turned to stone, remember? I feel the same way you do." Archen said as he took a deep breath. "Chief, I'm gonna have to ask you… to let these kids come along, too. You're right, It will be dangerous… But I'll protect them if it comes down to it!"

"Arhcne…" Mirajane said

"… Then I have no choice." Ampharos said

"ALL right!" Mirajane said

"Mirajane, Swift Blaze, Faith… You , too will be Accompanying us." Ampharos said However, protecting you will not be Archen… But Mawlie. And Bunnelby will assist her. That's all right with you Archen?" Ampharos asked

"Yes. Mawlie is stronger and more experienced anyhow. She's more qualified than me. And Bunnelby know all about showdown Mountain." Archen said

"Let's split into teams, Shall we?" Ampharos said

1\. First will be Archen, Buizel, Faith and me.

we have Bunnelby, Swift Blaze, Mirajane, and Mawlie.

"Each team will take a separate route to the summit of Showdown mountain. Mirajane and Swift Blaze do whatever Mawlie says. Understood?" Ampharos said

"Y-yeah! Thanks, Ampharos" Mirajane said as I just simply nodded

"Jirachi, Dedenne, and Swirlix will watch over headquarters. It up to you." Ampharos said

"Leave it to us!" Jirachi said

"Roger that!" Dedenne said

"I'll be snacking away… I mean… cooking away… just waiting for you to come back!" Swirlix said

"Very well then Everyone! Shall we depart?" Ampharos asked as everyone nodded "TO SHOWDOWN MOUNTAIN!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted

"Let's meet up at the gates to lively town. Whenever Mirajane and you are ready, come meet me at the gates." Mawlie said as we nodded

"see you later." Bunnelby said

"Let's get ready to take on a dungeon, Swift Blaze!" Mirajane said

"Anyways right now that Ampharos let' get this rank up." I said as Mirajane and faith nodded.

 **rankup bonus**

 **1 joy looplet(great you if lower level than someone else and vice versa){I am going to risk it and give the two joy loopets I now have to my team and give team member 3 the weather loopet}**

 **2 iron (all the items that incress your stats I recommend for now you give them all to your pokemon turst me there a few dungeon out there that you be alone out there)**

 **2 Lucah token(I might not have explain it here but this allows you to change pokemon ablilties)**

 **Dungeons unlocked: TRIANGLE TEMPLE and HEARTH LAKE.**

 **15 gold bars**

 **Juicy news!**

 **-REGIGUIGAS and crew have appeared in the triangle temple!**

 **-MESPRIT seems to have appeared at heart lake!**

 **You're 2,040 points from the next rank.**

"Ok let's put most of this in our deposit Boxes and get ready to move out." I said

"Chris do you think we be ok?" faith asked

"Yeah don't you worry." I said with a smile.

"Ok then I guess I see you at the top then." Faith said as I nodded

"Take care out there don't you dare lose out there!" I said as she look back

"I will now don't you dare lose either then, same goes for you Mirajane." Faith said

"Don't you worry I do whatever it takes to get you both back home if needed." I said as I just shook my head "Now then good luck with Ampharos I sure he take good care of you. Meet you at the top" I said as I started pushing faith to Ampharos room.

"Ok then see you two at the top then." Faith said as she walked in ampharos room as me and Mirajane started to head outside.

"Is your bag ready for this?" I asked

"Yeah how about you." Mirajane asked

"Starting to run low on apples but good." I said

"Ok then let's meet Mawlie at the gate then." Mirajane said as I nodded

 **Water continent**

 **Showdown mountain 12F**

 **Help Entei 12F**

"I think we finally getting close to the summit…" Bunnelby said

"Oh! There's a path over there!" Mirajane said

"That's it. Let's go." Bunnelby said "Yup. No doubt about it. once we get through here, we'll be at the summit."

"Let's pick up the pace." Mawlie said as we nodded and started to walk forwards as we hear a Nosie behind us.

"…? WHO THERE?!" Mawlie asked as we turn around and saw someone running away.

"Hey! Wait right there!" Bunnelby said as the culprit began to run away faster

"was that… Krookodile?" Bunnelby asked

"from lively town?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah." Bunnelby said

"What's he doing here?" Mirajane asked

"Somethings not right… should we go after him?" Bunnelby asked

"No. We have to get to the summit first" Mawlie said as she noticed something " _what was that?_ " she thought as she picked up a stone tablet "I guess krookodile dropped this as he ran off… *gasp* It has footprint-like writing on it! And it looks ancient!"

"Hey, Mawlie? What's wrong?" Bunnelby asked

"sorry to keep you waiting. I'm on my way now." Mawlie said as she picked up the stone table and walked behind us.

 **Some time later at the summit**

"This must be the summit… of showdown mountain." Mirajane said

"For being a summit it looks more like the training area at our hidden base that a clean summit." I said as pillars of ranks were scattered all around.

"Shh! … Keep it down…" Mawlie said

"Sorry." Me and Mirajane said as we cover each other mouths.

"I wonder if entei and whoever is behind this are already here…?" Mirajane asked as she took my paw off her mouth.

"… I can't tell… First let's get a handle on the situation…" Mawlie said

"… We'll be in troble if they find us first so we have be carful…" Bunnelby said

"… Stay low and keep moving…" Mawlie said

" _Darn I wish I was in my human form so I could use my invisible cape I took from harry."_ I thought to myself as I nodded as slowly but surely we slowly move around the area staying under cover but eventually Mirajane was left behind and noticed something

"WHOA!" Mirajane said as she look at the side

"What wrong?!" Bunnelby asked loudly as we went to and look what she was looking at.

"Yearrghh!" Bunnelby said

"Are you ok are you choking on something?" I asked as I look and noticed we already to late "… well the jerk is stone now… wow."

"A pokemon that's been turned to stone! Could this be… Entei?!" Bunnelby said

"Yup… no doubt about it… But how-? I mean It's Entei we're talking about here…" Mirajane said

"Look at his pose they took advantage of him roaring his way saying he was going to begging a fight and stone him." I said _"It looks like his showdown with whoever behind this is already over…"_

"I don't sense anybody else around… It looks like whoever turned around Entei to stone is already gone…" Mawlie said as heard a beeping noise coming from her

"It's the expedition Gadget!" Mirajane said as everyone took out their Expedition Gadgets.

"btttzzz… Come in… Is anyone there?" the E. gadget said

"it's dedenne." Mirajane said

"I'm so glad I got ahold of you! What's going on over there?" Dedenne said

"Dedenne, can you hear? It's Mawlie." Mawlie said "Actually…" As she began to explain everything

"uh huh… Is that so? Even Entei… got turned to stone…" dedenne said

"Yes… we unfortunately didn't make it in time." Dedenne said

"Dedenne? What about the chief?" Bunnelby said

"Oh bunnelby! Good work out there! When I contacted him a minute ago, he said he was approaching the summit. I think he should arrive shortly!" Dedenne said

"…And here I am!" Ampharos said "thank you for your efforts, everyone. I could hear your conversation with Dedenne. I believe I have a rough understanding of what took place. It seems that we were too late. My, my,my…

"It's because you kept getting us lost, chief…" Buizel said

"You shouldn't say that silly." Ampharos said "Anyway… Even one as powerful as Entei has been turned to stone, as you can see. Our enemy appears to be quite the formidable Pokémon yes this will be a troublesome foe. Let's discuss it more fully after we return to lively town.

" Can someone else take lead on the way back?" I asked "I do not want to be stuck here for more than is needed."

"Sure I take lead on the way back." faith said

"Oh well I guess we not having a boss battle today." I said with a chuckle

"hey be happy about that we get to save some supplies for later then." Faith said

" True well the honey on me when we get back home." I said with a chuckle

"Wait did you go back to serene village and talk with the queen bee?" Faith asked

"No I got a huge delivery." I said simply as we started to head back

 **Back at the E. building**

"Krookodile…?" Ampharos asked

"Yeah. He was hiding by that rocky cliff near the summit. I told him to stay where he was, but he ran off anyway." Bunnelby said

"He's such a flagrant baddie…" Archen said

"I got it!" Swirlix said." Krookodile is the culprit! He just has to be! So all we have to do is arrest Krookodile, and it'll be case closed! We'll be able to eat our meals in peace again!"

"Swirlix, you don't seem to be too concerned, when you're eating even now…" Archen said

"It's true that krookodile is wicked strong… and he is notorious crook. He certainly would think nothing of turning pokemon into stone. But… I've never heard anything at all… about Krookodile having the power to turn things to stone. Even if he did that kind of power, I think he'd be using it for something worse." Buizel said

"Maybe he's just shy, so he doesn't want to use his power in front of others? Anyway, none of this changes the fact that krookodile is suspicious. I at least I know that. I am a genius, after all." Jirachi said

"… Hmmm…" Ampharos said as he began to think of something.

"Ampharos? I don't know whether or not krookodile is behind this… but let's set that aside for now. After krookodile ran off, I found a stone tablet." Mawlie said

" _hmm… talking about that it seems to easy almost like they wanted us to find it. whatever on there has to be a trap." I thought_

"A stone tablet…?" Ampharos asked

"Yes, a stone tablet with ancient footprint-like writing on it. I plan to shut myself up in my room and investigate this. It may be able to each us something about these incidents." Mawlie said

"I see. Understood. Mawlie , I will leave the deciphering of the stone tablet to you. I think we had also better track down krookodile. Buizel! Archen! Can I trust you to take care of that tomorrow?" Ampharos said

"Roger that." Buizel said

"Understood." Archen said

"The rest of you may proceed with your work as usual. Very well then, Dismissed!" Ampharos said as everyone when a did there night things

"Say Faith seeing things might go south after Mawlie discovers what on that tablet what do you say the three of us sleep at your place?"

 **June 30 Tuesday (it a normal day so I just going to give you the dungeon I did for today ALSO seriously everyone just acts like yesterday did not happen till the next game cutsence)**

 **Grass continent**

 **Abundant pass B14F**

 **Battle challenge, nidoran male, B3F**

 **Memory finders, pansage, B4f**

 **Memory finders, kirlia, B7F**

 **Memory finders, delcatty, B8F**

 **Go visiting, altaria, B?F**

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! Dinner's ready-y-y-y!" Swrlix said

"Huh? Where are Archen and Buizel?" Mirajane asked as this was the first time anyone was missing

"They aren't back from their expedition to find Krookodile yet." Bunnelby said

"Mawile isn't here, either, is she?" Jirachi said

"She still shut up in her room." Dedenne said "Seems like it's taking her some time to decipher that ancient writing."

"Still it not good she goes this long without food." I said a bit worried

"I would not worry about Mawile to much she is a strong Pokémon I believe she can handle herself." Ampharos said

"I know but still if it ok to all of you I going to bring her some food." I said

"Sure ok ahead." Ampharos said as I grab a huge platter (fancy word for large plate?) and began putting some food that I seen mawile eat a lot and some desert.

"Well… Shall we go ahead and eat?" Swirlix said

"What?! Aren't you going to wait?!" Dedenne said

"But I'm hungry!" Swirlix said "It's all right, Isn't it chief?"

"… Yeah. _I'm famished…_ " Ampharos said

"What?!" Dedenne said

"All right! Well then let's eat!" Swirlix said

"We're back!" we heard someone yell from outside.

"Buizel! Archen!" Dedenne said as we noticed who it was. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Oh, time for dinner, huh?" Archen asked

"But first!" Buizel said "Chieft we've been out looking for Krookodile."

"He doesn't seem to be anywhere around here, so it took us a while." Archen said

"We went and checked out Krookodile place, too… and we found a half-written warning letter!" Buizel said

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted

"At krookodile's place?!" Mirajane asked as I decided to put the platter down for now.

"A half-written warning letter?!" Dedenne asked

"So that means Krookodile was the one writing those warnings, right?" Jirachi asked

"was krookodile there?" Ampharos asked

"No he wasn't. It was deserted. We have no idea where he could have gone to." Archen said

"So it looks like Krookodile really is the one behind all this…" Dedenne said

"yeah, we need to find him as soon as possible." Buizel said

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" someone said as we knew who it was.

"Mawile!" Bunnelby said

"Well I guess I gather all this food for nothing." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh… I take all of that." Mawile said as she grab the platter . "Oh I need this after a day of full study. Anyways… I've finished deciphering the stone tablet." Mawlie said as she began taking a bite of a apple while she could

"What did it say?" Jirachi asked

"It was a record of the incidents of pokemon being turned to stone." Mawile said

"Turned to stone, you say?!" Bunnelby asked

"Yes. Although I can't claim to have deciphered every last bit of it… Pokemon being turned to stone has apparently been happening for some time." Mawlie said "It seems there are more detailed accounts in the prehistoric Ruins to the east."

"OH!" Ampharos said

"The Prehistoric Ruins to the east!" Buizel said

"Maybe we can find how pokemon are being turned to stone if we go check it out!" Archen said

"That's not all. There's a chance… we may be able to find out how to reverse the process." Mawlie said

"To turn pokemon back from stone?!" Mirajane asked

"I see. The Prehistoric Ruuins, you say?" Ampharos asked

"It seems that we're going to be quite busy." Ampharos asked "However…" he said as we heard something growling

"was that someone stomach growling?!" Bunnelby asked as the noise began louder as I got into a defense stand Just in case

"Again!" Dedenne said

"Well, well, well, everyone, it seems we have no choice." Ampharos said as we noticed something

"Yeah, chief, I can see you drooling…" Dedenne said

"We can't take an empty stomach lightly, can we now, Dedenne." Ampharos asked as we saw his drool coming out faster and faster "You can't do anything when your belly's empty after all." Ampharos said as everyone took their seat as mawlie pick up her platter and went to her seat. "We're going to be quite busy, but before that…"

"Let's eat!" Everyone said

"I got to ask why can't we try Jirachi wish power?" I asked as everyone stay quite

"THAT RIGHT!" Everyone shouted but Mirajane and me.

"you right we might be able to cure it that way."Jirachi said "Afterall my powers become stronger when granting wishes."

"Exactly!" I said as me and Jirachi started to run to mawile office to test out my theory.

"faith just in case bring some food up if this works!" I shouted as I ran around the turn

"OK!" Faith said as she grab a platter and began filling it with some food

"Ready jirachi?" I asked as he nodded "Ok then let's try this out let's go easy just in case… Jirachi I wish Latias was cured from this curse slash stone form." I said as I was jirachi blue ribbions on his begging to glow stronger and stronger as we heard the stone begging to crack. "keep going I think is strating to work!" I said as we saw Latias body starting to glow as Jirachi glow stop glowing. As all the glowing stoped I saw jirachi sitting on the floor and a red latias lying down on the floor

"Faith! Where the food!" I asked as as I saw her running up the stairs.

"Here it is." Faith said as she noticed the plan work

"I can't believe this work." I said as Jirachi began to laugh

"Och my stomach…" Jirachi said

"Jirachi you ok?" I asked as I ran to him

"Yeah… just very tried… I won't be able to do this to many times." Jirachi said as he smiled "Well glad to see this works."

"Yeah but if you do get curse also this not a good solution we still need find another way just in case." I said

"Yeah… I think I going to sleep now." Jirachi said as he close his eyes as we heard him snoring as soon we did we began to heard groaning from latias

"och… my body what happen?" latias asked as she looked around. "where latios?" Latias asked worried as she flew up a bit and began spinning and fell to the floor once she noticed him "Latios what happen to you?" Latias asked as she began to cry

"Latias are you ok?" I asked as I put my paw on her

"AH! Who are you!?" Latias asked scared as she flew away from me a bit

"Latias is ok we not the enemy. My name is Chris" I said as I saw her calm down a bit.

"Where am I at?" Latias asked as she looked around as we heard he belly begin to crumble "food… food please…." Latias said as Faith pass her the platter

"here you go latias eat up." Faith said as Latias began to eat with some speed "Right now your at the E. society building." Faith said as we waited for latias to stop eating.

"so we made it?" Latias asked as we shook our head. "What happen?" She asked as we told her everything we knew as Mirajane came into the room to see what was happening. "I see… wait there that small thing at?" Latias asked as she remember something

"You mean this?" I asked as I activated it.

"so it was you who we were suppose to deliever It to then." Latias said as we saw her eyes starting to close.

"Latias we can see you're tried and still have many question we be willing to answer any of them you have but if it ok to you can we all rest and continue all of this tomorrow." I said as she nodded

"Mirajane I guess we going to have let Latias sleep in our old room for now till we cure Latios also." I said as she nodded

"Sure Faith is that ok with you that we sleep at your place?" Mirajane asked

"Sure I always love the company." Faith said as Mirajane began to smile

"Ok well Faith, Mirajane I going to trust you two to take care of Latias while I talk to ampharos to tell what happen and take Jirachi to his room." I said as they nodded

"Once we done here we wait for you at my house." Faith said as I nodded and pick up jirachi

"Thank you Chris, Faith, Mirajane, and jirachi for everything you done." Latias said as she bow a little

"Latias we just glad to help you out, there no need to act that way were all friends here." I said as she noded

"Still thanks for everything you done." Latias said with a giggle "If there ever a way to repay you just ask and I see what I can do."

"Thank you latias we keep that on mind." I said as I left the room

"Good night chris see you tomorrow." Latias said

"Good night latias rest as much you can tonight for I fear trouble will be big tomorrow." I said as I waved her goodbye and left.

 **Later at Faith house**

"The prehistoric ruins… to the east… According to Mawile, if we go there… we might be able to turn Pokémon back from stone. Poor old Entei…" Mirajane said

"Poor old entei?" I asked

"I mean Entei the jerk…" Mirajane said with a giggle "And latios. it sure would make me happy if they weren't stone anymore."

" _While we're standing here talking, even more pokemon could be getting turned to stone. It would be huge if we found some way to turn them back without jirachi help."I tought_

"All ri-i-i-i-ight! Let's do this!" Mirajane said "It's off to the prehistoric Ruins tomorrow! At least I think that's what's gonna happen… Let's go to bed early to get rested up for tomorrow!" Mirajance said as we nodded

"Ok and I make a delicious breakfast for tomorrow for were going to have a busy day." Faith said

 **Well I not sure when any of your birthdays are out there but for when it does come HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you too. As long you are alive you know your still needed in this world and if you die well you might meet blaze out there seeing writing this story made it own world where this story is becoming true. But if you dare to kill yourself out there I will relieve you slap you and KO again then relieve one more time so you have to endure this stupid/ crazy world we all live in.**


	37. Chapter 37

**July 1(yeah I know where this is going… and I will be a jerk to Blaze and do what I was talking about.)**

"What's this? Where's dedenne?" Ampharos asked as we did this morning roll call

"Hmm…" Bunnelby said

"It looks like she isn't here yet." Jirachi said

" _Wait Dedenne was a girl… wow I really need to study more about pokemon genders once this is all over." I thought to myself_ (O **k I know I just complain here now but seriously game for games like these and yes I talking about Pokémon mystery dungeon they might want to consider adding the sign of gender just to make fanfic, theory and story more easy.** )

"It's not like her to be late for morning roll call." Buizel said

"well, let's go ahead and get started."Ampharos said "After what we discussed yesterday, I'm sure you all know what's coming. The time has comefor us to head out on an expedition to the Prehistoric ruins! We're after any information regarding these incidents of pokemon being turned to stone. We can expect this to be a dangerous expedition, but it is of utmost importance! I need you all to stay on your toes."

"EVERYBODY! THIS IS AWFUL!" someone said from outside "Just awful!" said the voice as we saw the one screaming was Dedenne. "on my way here…" Dedenne said panting "I heard someone say they had seen krookodile!"

"WHAT?!" Buizel asked shocked

"Krookodile?!" Archen asked

"Everyone calm down for a moment will you." Mawile said "remember we have a guest." She said as everyone clam down and stop shouting

"where was he seen?" Ampharos asked

"the pokemon who told me said they saw him while they were traveling." Dedenne said "It seems he is headed for serene village…"

"Huh?! Serene village?!" Mirajane asked shocked as I grab Dedenne

"Dedenne are you sure!?" I asked worried as he nodded "Ampharos I got to ask we stop today expedition and hurry to help them!"

"Isn't serene Village where you guys used to live?" Buizel asked

"Yes that why I extremely worried right now they not used to fighting! The only Pokémon I know that fight are the kids and they won't be able to win against krookodile." I said

"I see. I thank you for that information, Dedenne." Ampharos said "Very well. I had intended for us all to go together to the prehistoric ruins… But it seems a change of plans is in order. We'll have a Krookodile pursuit squad and a prehistoric Ruins expedition squad. Let's split into two groups." Ampharos said as he took a deep breath.

up, those who will go after kroododile… Mirajane, Swift Blaze, and Faith. Will you three go?

"Yup! Of course!" Mirajane said "Thanks, ampharos."

"You know it!" I said as I rubbed my nose with my paw

"Ready when you are." Faith said as she extended her ribbions and got ready to travel.

"If he's headed for serene village, I need pokemon who know the lay of the land. And also… I'm sure not only chris must be worried about your loved ones in serene village or near it. However it's far too dangerous to send just the three of you. Archen. I'm counting on you." Ampharos said

"Roger that." Archen said

2."Mawile, dedenne, Buizel, and Bunnelby. Please heaf for the ruins. You'll need Bunnelby for whatever excavations become necessary. I suspect Buizel's skills will also come in handy, considering the location.

"And dedenne… I'd like you to go this time as well. Should you find any information about the stone pokemon, please contact me… or Mirajane posthaste. We need to consider that Mirajane, Swift Blaze and Faith may have to battle krookodile. We need to find out as much as we can before it comes to that." Ampharos said

"Understood, chief!" Dedenne said

"Jirachi, Swirlix, and I will hold down the fort. And yes chris we take care of latias incase trouble happen we make sure she escapes. Based upon information received from Dedenne, I will give orders from here on out. Please follow them." Ampharos said

"Mirajane! Swift Blaze! And Faith! I heard about krookodile from a pokemon called nosepass. He's probably still by the gates to lively town, so go talk to him" Dedenne said

"Got it! thanks!" Mirajane said

"Very well then, everyone! A smooth exchange of information will be the key to our success this time! Focus on teamwork and give it your all out there!" Ampharos said

"All right!" everyone said

"Well… Looks like this is the same group that found latios and latias after they were turned to stone. This could be tricky, but let's do our best." Archen said

"Ok." Mirajane said "dedenne said she heard about Krookodile from Nosepass. Let's head to lively town's gate and look for Nosepass first."

"Yeah plus we need to prepare for the long fight once we get there I get a feeling this won't be a easy mission and day." I said as Faith nodded

"Yeah I get a feeling you where right last night when you told latias today would be bad.

"Let's hope Absol is in town today to help us run to the other side today." I said

"That right if we don't find him it be impossible to reach there under a day." Faith said

"Well let's hurry to the café and the gate." I said as they nodded as we all ran to the cafee quickly to see if there was a absol there "Absol is that you?" I asked as I was one sitting in the back

"Swift Blaze, Mirajane is that you?" Absol asked as I noticed it was absol sister

"Yes it us it good to see you again." I said

"Is everthing ok?" Absol asked

"Well remember how you ask if there anyway you could join the E. society?" I asked as she nodded "well today your chance we need to get to serene village as soon as possible do you think you can show us the way?" I asked

"Sure when you ready meet me at the gate." Absol said as I nodded

"Ok now we got a quick way to get to town let's get supplies and meet everyone we need at the gate then." I said as everyone noded and did there things and meet near the gate.

"That's right Swift Blaze. We just might have go to Serene village… If that's the case, it'll be a long journey, so we had better get ready first." Mirajane said

"I always ready." I said

"All right! Let's get going!" Mirajane said as we noticed a nosepass near the gate

"Oh, that's Nosepass over there." Archen said

"I'll go ask about krookodile." Mirajane said after a quick talk we came to this

"Krookodile, you say?" Nosepass asked "I certainly did pass by him earlier."

"Where?" archen asked

"At the sheer Mountain Range. After I left serene Village and got to the Sheer Mountain Range… Krokodile was just heading in the other direction. So I suspect Krookodile was headed for Serene village."

"Did you notice anything funny when you passed by him?" I asked "anything would help. If you can think of anything…"

"Hmm, let's see..." Nosepass said as he stood quite for a moment "He was mumbling to himself. Something about, *I'll get you for this.* he seemed to be in a quite a foul mood."

"He said he was going to get somebody." I said

"He may be holding a grudge against someone in Serene village." Archen said

"someone from the village?!" Mirajane asked

"If that's the case, the village is in trouble! We have to hurry!" Archen said

"Thanks, Nosepass!" Mirajane said as we all began to run

"Hey wait for me!" Absol yell as we all began to head back home to where this all began

"Oh my! You certainly seem flustered!" Nosepass said to himself

" _at last we know where he went! We have to catch him! All right." Voice said from somewhere_

 **Game chapther 16 the seal spring.**

 **Also later that day after a ton of running**

"We finally made it to Serene Village!" Mirajane said as we all were talking deep breaths "Is everybody doing all right?!" she said as we look ahead and noticed something "…Huh…" the was like noting happen nobody seem to be worried

"What?" we all said but Archen and absol.

"It doesn't look like anything has changed…" Mirajane said

"It doesn't look particularyly damaged…" Archen said

"Oh, swift Blaze!And Mirajane said a voice as we gave a smile and remember it as Espurr.

"Espurr!" Mirajane and I shouted as we ran to him

"Welcome home! How have you been? I heard some things about you two. You got into the Expeditioon Society, right? Congratulations, you two." Espurr said all happy

"We did! Thanks! Before we get into all that…" Mirajane said as she began looking around "we need your help, Espurr! Have any suspicious pokemon come through here? A red guy with a mean look and a big mouth…"

"A mean- looking red pokemon?" Espurr asked

"Oh come here asecond Espurr I do the memory share " I said as she nodded as I put my paw on her head and share her everything she needed to know and a favor for her to ask.

"No, I haven't seen him." Espurr said as I took my paw of her head as she nodded and me as I knew what she was nodding about.

"Really?" Mirajane asked

"That's odd… Maybe he didn't come through here…" Mirajane said

"What's the deal with that red pokemon?" Espurr asked acting innocent to the info I gave her.

"Oh! Well, ummm… The thing is…" Mirajane said

"WE're in trouble, I reckon!" A voice shouted from the gate of serene village as we reconized it as Nuzleaf. "Big trouble, I reckon! Ahh I not as fit as I used to be."

"Mr. Nuzleaf!" Mirajane said

" _Shoot it him…. And nowi got a plan for him that might just make him change, tell me the truth or finally tell me if my thinking was wrong about him…"_ I thought as I shouted "Hey dad!"

"Huh?! Why, if it ain't Mirajane and Swift Blaze! What are you doing here? Never you mind- no time for that now! To Revelation Mountain! Some PokemonI never seen before is invading!" Nuzleaf said

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"But Revelation Mountain is our village's most sacred place. No one is suppose to in there…" Espurr said

"I reckon You're right. It was my turn to guard the gate today. From outta nowhere comes this real ornery-looking pokemon. He broke right on through that there gate and headed on up the mountain!" Nuzleaf said

"What?!" Mirajane shouted

"It all happened in the blink of an eye. I sure was scared… I couldn't even move… And then I came looking for help!" Nuzleaf said

"I've got a pretty good idea what's going on here. I'm archen… from the Expedition society. Can you describe that pokemon to us?" archen asked

"well, Let's see, he was red… Looked ornery as could be… he sure did look like a crook , I reckon." Nuzleaf said

"No doubt about it!" I said

"K-krookodile!" Mirajane said

"But what is he here for?" Archen asked as he shook his head "Well, we've got no time to sit here and theorize about it right now!" Archen said as we nodded "Show us the way!"

"I'm going, too." Espurr said

"You can't espurr!' Mirajane said "sorry! It's just that our opponent here is a really dangerous pokemon. So you should wait here. Oh yeah!"Espurr, you can use telepathy, right? If we don't make it back… Contact Ampharos in Lively town with you telepathy and let him know. Ampharos is our chief at the expedition Society. Thanks! Gotta run!" Mirajane said as she ran after everyone else

"All right, this way!" Nuzleaf said

"wait faith stay here with Espurr." I said as I pulled her back

"why?" faith asked

"Espurr will explain to you everything just saying if our plan fail up there we got to try safe as many pokemon we can I already filled Espurr with my plan." I said as she nodded "Espurr I trust you know what to do tell our group now and take everyone you can to our secret base." I saida s they nodded "Ok good luck." I said as I began to run

"Good luck Chris!" Faith and Espurr shouted

"Espurr I know you and trust me stay with faith!" I shouted back as I ran to catch up with everyone as I saw them already at the gate to revelation mountain

"Wow! The gate really is smashed!" Mirajane said

"Nuzleaf was filling me in along the way, and he says that past here… lies some unknown secret village pokemon have been guarding forever. That could be what Krookodile is after." Archen said

"Anyhow, I reckon we should hurry!" Nuzleaf said as we began to run up revelation mountain

 **Revelation mountain 13F**

 **Save the secret 13F**

"beep-beep… beep-beep"

"First the gate now the E. gadget how much more crazy things are happening?" I asked as me and Archen took out our E. gadgets.

"This is the Prehistoric Ruins expedition team. Do you read?" dedenne said

"I reckon I'm hearin' voices!" Nuzleaf said

"It's Dedenne voice you're hearing. Dedenne can talk to faraway pokemon through the Expedition Gadgets." Mirajane said

"Dedenne! I read you! Archen here!" Archen said

"Archen! Good to hearyour voice! What's the situation where you are?" Dedenne said

"We're climbing Revelation Mountain now. Still in pursuit of Krookodile." Archen said

"Revelation Mountain?" Dedenne asked

"Sorry, we have to keep moving. I'll fill you in on the details later. How are things there?" Archen asked

"Everything's going smoothly here. It looks like we've made it quite far. Wait. It looks like Bunnelby has found something… What? Someone's there? Several of them? Huh?! All of a sudd—Ya-a-a-argh!" Dedenne said

"Hey! Dedenne!" Archen asked worried "What's going on, Dedenne?! … It cut off…"

"What just happened? I'm worried…" Mirajane said

"It certainly is worrying… but we're here at Revelation Mountain. It's impossible for us to go help them now. Besides, their team's not that soft. They've got Buizel with them and, more importantly Mawile. Mawile is strong They'll be all right. Just believe in them." Archen said

"Hmm…" Mirajane said

"The most important thing right now is stopping Krookodile, anyway. If we let him get away, He'll pose a danger to us all. Stay sharp and keep moving." Archen said as we all nodded

 **Top floor**

"We've climbed up quite ways." Mirajane said

"But there has still been no sign of Krookodile. I can hardly see through all the trees…" Archen said

"Oh! There's some light over there! I reckon there could be a clearing just there!" Nuzleaf said

"Let's go check it out!" Archen said as we ran towards a clearing with stone floor lying around as pokemon were up here before in the ancient past and a blue pyramid near the middle

"Over there!" Nuzleaf said as he pointed towards a blue pyramid as we ran to it and noticed a lake inside of it.

"What in the world is that?" Mirajane asked

"There something mysterious about it…Mystical even… And trap worty" I said

"And still… no sign of krookodile." Archen said

"I reckon I see something in there." Nuzleaf said

"Water's springing up from the ground. Is this… A spring? Is this crystal-looking thing here to protect the spring?" Archen asked

"It does look that way to me…" I said as Mirajane noticed something.

"What's this?" Mirajane asked

"That there's stone tablet. I reckon it's pretty old. Looks like somethin' written on it, though." Nuzleaf said

"This writing! I've seen this before in Mawlie's room! Isn't this foot-shaped ancient writing?!" Archen said

"Ancient foot-shaped… Who's on the what now?" Nuzleaf asked

"Ancient writing. This looks really though to decipher, too." Archen said

"… I can read it. I really can."Mirajane said

"YOU?! REALLY?!" Nuzleaf asked

"Yup. You want me to read it for you?" Mirajane asked

"Let's see here… should you hope to overcome this crisis" Mirajane said as Archen started to talk

"Hang on a second!" Archen said

"It took mawile, our resident archeologist tons of time to decipher that writing! How are you able to stand there and read it like it's no big deal?" Archen asked

"I have no clue. I couldn't tell you how, but I can read it." Mirajane said

"Well, I'll be an Aipom's uncle! I reckon we should be grateful you can read that there writing. You should go on readin'" Nuzleaf said

" are three lines here. Let's see… *should you hope to overcome this crisis, summon a person. A person will have the power to break the barrier over the spring. You must summon a person from the world of humans.*Got that?" Mirajane said

"summon a person… from the world of humans?!" Archen said

"I reckon they mean*human* when they say *person,* right? You must summon a person from the world of humans. Could it be?!" Nuzleaf said as everyone look at

"I guess it is dad… It mostly likely has to me."I said as I saw his I twich for normal to almost begging for a second

"And the *Barrier over the spring* must be… this thing, right?" Mirajane asked as I nodded "It says a human can break the barrier here."

"And that other one?" Nuzleaf asked "*should you hope to overcome this crisis, summon a person.* Well, when you think on it for a spell, this here ancient message… would have you believe we can save the world if we get a human to break the barrier. Least, I reckon that's what it means. In other words… There's a crisis closin' in on us here in our world. Somebody must have known about that there crisis… and called in Swift Blaze here."

"Hang on a second. That does sound believable. But this wasn't written recently, right? Sombody left this here for us long, long ago. Why is this happening again in our time…" Archen said as we heard some beeping again as we took out our E. gadgets again to see what was happen

"Prehistoric Ruins expedition team here… Do you read?" Dedenne said

"It's dedenne!" Mirajane said

"Krookodile pursuit team here! Dedenne are you all right?" Archen asked

"Yeah, don't worry about us!" Dedenne said "We're all fine."

"Weren't you attacked by something?" Archen asked

"Yeah. But it looks like it was just a misunderstanding on their part." Dedenne asid

"A misunderstanding?" Archen asked

"Yeah." Dedenne said "The pokemon who attacked are guardians of these ruins. They were just trying to protect the ruins. They thought we were here to raid the ruins for treasure, so they attacked us. As soon as we explain the purpose of our expedition, they understood."

"Is that right… That's a relief. We were worried when we lost contact with you." Mirajane said

"Sorry about that, Mirajane. We didn't have time to talk. Oh and one more thing!" Dedenne said sound happy about what he was going to say. "We learned something amazing from these pokemon here at the ruins! They told us there a way to cure them!"

"What did you just say?!" Archen asked

"They said there' said there's a way to bring pokemon back from being turned to stone?!" Mirajane asked

"Yup! If you have some special water called Luminous Water… it seems you can bring pokemon back from being turned to stone! And you're really not going to believe this… Where you are right now… Revelation Mountain… is apparently where that is sealed away!" Dedenne said

"sealed away on revelation mountain?!" I said

"Could she mean…" Mirajane asked

"That there water?!" Nuzleaf asked

"It's this spring water!" We all shouted

"I wanted to inform you as soon we found out!" Dedenne said "I intend to contact the chief right after this! Well, good luck!" she said as she turn off the call.

"A person will have the power to break the barrier over the spring." I said quoting what the stone item said " _This brings the solution and a problem._ " I said to myself

"Or so they say…" Nuzleaf said

"Oh yeah! This *crisis* They mention must be the turning to stone incidents! And someone must have summoned Swift Blaze to save us from it… It must have been somone who knew about the turning to stone crisis long, long ago…" Archen said

"Well… Well, all right. If Swift Blaze can break this barrier…and we can get some of that water… we might be able to bring back all of the pokemon that turned to stone! Let's do this, Swift Blaze! Break the barrier!"Mirajane said

" _Is that why I came to this world? I still can't remember anything, So I'm not too sure about this… It does say that a human canbreak the barrier… But I don't have any idea how I'm supposed to do that."_ I thought to myself. "Sorry but I can't I don't even know where to begin."I said as I began to walk around the piramind

"Hey where you going?!" Mirajane asked

"Looking around for maybe a hint of something!" I shouted as I walked around to see if there anything I might remember, even more words, or maybe a hint to open this. As Mirajane started to remebr what she was going to say

"What? You don't know how to break the barrier? Well… I wonder…" Mirajane asked shouting

"Yeah, I can't imagine you would know." Archen said also yelling **(can we just assume for now that everyone will be yelling?)**

"Maybe you should just try? You could just try tounchin' it." Nuzleaf said

"Hey! You there!" a voice shouted as we noticed who it was

"Kr-!"I shouted as I ran towards him.

"Kroo-!" Mirajane also shouted

"Krookodile!" Archen shouted finally able to speak

"…" as everyone stood quite as he began his apporch

"Whoa! Here he comes!" Mirajane said

"Stay calm everybody!" Archen said

"But he's gonna turn us to stone!" Mirajane shouted

"Hmm… _What should we do?"_ Archen asked himself

"STOP!" a voice shouted from somewhere "It was you! You turned Entei to stone!

"Wh-who's there?!" Krookodile asked as a thunderbolt and a water hurricane stuck down near him

"Who are you pokemon?!" Krookodile asked

"Suicune the Gale!" Suicune said as it look similar to Entei with a look of water maybe even ice.

"Raikou the Lightning! We have come to avenge Entei" Raikou said as it look similar to entei with a look of lighting

"It not time for pride you idoits! You could have ended the threat as he was distracted by us! And if not at least weaken him!" I shouted

"Whoa! I did not see this coming." Mirajane said

"Raikou and Suicune! They're Legendary pokemon just like Entei. They must be after whoever turned Entei to stone… Those two share a connection with Entei." Archen said

"Now hold your ponyta…" Nuzleaf

"Whoa there Nuzleaf don't you darn end that line." I said

" This here's our chance, ain't it?!" Nuzleaf said

"Our chance?" Mirajane asked

"Oh yeah! You could break the barrier while they're all distracted!" Archen said

"Right! And once we have that water, we won't have to worry about being turned to stone! Swift Blaze!" Mirajane said

"Heh!" Krookodile said as he keep on walking

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Raikou asked

"*grumble grumble*" Krookodile said as me and Mirajane began to worry

" _what is he saying?"_ I asked myself as I could being to hear what she was talking about. " _I think I heard him say *This wasn't part of the deal,* or something…_ WAIT no it can't be… I must not break the barrier then!"

"If we get turned to stone, we won't be able to come back!" Mirajane said

"WE had a deal where my money!" Krookodile said

" _A deal… Yup this just confirsm my theory form the start." I thought to myself_

"Swift Blaze! Get that there barrier open! We won't be able to come back if we don't get that spring water!" Nuzleaf said

"NO!" I shouted

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted as jump away from the group

"Swift Blaze!" Mirajane shouted

"What are you doing?!" Archen shouted

"Hurry!" Nuzleaf shouted

"NO I won't dad! Or should I call you traitor!"

"Wh-what's happening?!" Raikou shouted as a beam of energy landed on me as I felt new memories from zues coming to me.

 **Now then just for the sake of the game developers I will add what did happen but this story change hugely for this point. This should have happen if you open the barrier funny enough just run towards it.**

"You did it! There goes the barrier!" Mirajane shouted

"turning to stone isn't scary anymore since we have this spring water! You don't scare me anymore, Krookodile!" Mirajane said

"Spring water?" Krookodile asked as he tilit his head to the side "What're you talking about?! I don't care about that… I just want my money! We had a deal! I dropped those warnings just like you asked… I came all the way out here today because you told me to, too! Right, Nuzleaf?!"

"Huh?" Mirajane asked

"DAD!" I asked as Nuzleaf began to laugh wildly

"I reckon the time has come! I finally done broke the barrier! The barrier over the spring! Now we can become… INVINCIBLE!" Nuzleaf said

 **I guess this point we can go back to the world I said no**

"You done good, Krookodile! I reckon you've earned your reward!" Nuzleaf said as he charged a dark orb and fired it to Krookodile as he was how all these curse took affect

"Krookodile turned to stone!" archen said

"So the culprit behind all of these pokemon being turned to stone…" Mirajane said

"It was me." Nuzleaf said "I'm the one that turned all them pokemon to stone."

""Dad did it?!" I shouted trying to still reach him from the darkness as I saw his eye twitching again for a loner time.

"Swift Blaze. I reckon I feel bad about trickin' you this whole time. All of this… started when you lost your memory.

"From way back then! Two months ago!" I shouted

"So you're to blame for what happened to Entei!" Raikou shouted as everyone but me and Mirajane got into attack position

"We still have to watch out for him turning us to stone… but maybe we can overwhelm him with numbers! Don't just stand there, Mirajane! Do something!" Archen said

"O-OK!"Mirajane shouted as she got into battle position

"Swift Blaze!" Archen said as I nodded "You're the closest to the spring!"

" NO! Forget the spring just destroy this jerk!" I shouted

"I will not allow it!" a voice shouted as darkness took over the place and a red pokemon appread from nowhere behind Nuzleaf

"Wh-who are you?!" Archen asked

"YVELTAL!" I shouted angryly

"I am the one called Yveltal. This is your end. You shall become energy for us." The red dark pokemon said as he realsed a dark ring from his body as I felt my body becoming stone as the last thing I saw was the dark ring covering the planet " _TRUE DAD OR ZUES SAVE MY FRINDS WHO ARE HIDDING!"_ I begged as I saw two beams from my body shoting out as it hidd in the darkness and going to the only two place I knew where pokemon are hiding The Hidden Lake/ My new Home AND Expedition Society Headquarters

 **At the ruins**

"Huh that odd." Dedenne said

"What's wrong, Dedenne?." Buizel asked

"I can't seem to get hold of Archen and the others…" Dedenne said

"Archen?" Mawile asked as everyone got closer to Dedenne.

"I was just talking to him a minute ago…" Dedenne said

"Their Gadgets should be in working order." Mawile said "I did just check them last night before going to bed."

"I wonder if something happened to them." Bunnelby said as a flicker noise was begging to heard

"It's the guardians of the ruins…" dedenne asid as they saw the three pokemon that try following me attack them with the curse before they could react

 **Back at the summit**

"I reckon them Behheyem did their part by now." Nuzleaf said

"You have fail me Nuzleaf you should have force the human open the shield now we are weak to him if they battle us. The Luminous Water can bring back pokemon who have been turned to stone. It posed a threat to our ambitions and it till locked" Yvelta said

"On the other hand nobody can use this to save the world now that it forever sealed!" Nuzleaf said

"You might have still be some use to me Nuzleaf… The time of our reign has come to this world! This Planet! This world!" Yvelta said as they began to laugh


	38. Chapter 38

**Year? Month? Day?**

All over the world as the dark magic curse ring began to spread over the world and turn everyone to stone

"Everyone quick get inside! for the moment Has come!" Faith shouted as everyone in the village began to run inside and try to fit as the water Pokémon jump in the water and stood still as much as they could

"Consider this a warning to all pokemon in this world!" Yvelta shouted "I am Yveltal! I am the one true destroyer! I am an end to pokemon!"

"Destroyer?!" Zekrom asked himself from where he was hidden as where most the lendendary pokemon

"An end to pokemon?!" Reshiram asked

"Allow me to demonstrate!" Yvelta said as the curse took effect "Now I shall send all pokemon in this world… to the void! I shall snatch away the energy of all pokemon!" as every pokemon who was still out there began to shout

"WHAT?!" Eletrike

"Everyone stand still and hide!" Faith said as she and Espurr took a huge stone and move it infront of the hole to the hidden house

"It is already too late for you to possibly escape." Yvelta shouted "No matter where you are in the world… No matter how far you run… I shall hunt you down, And you will become nothing! Prepare yourselves… for the coming of my wrath! Tremble before the great terror that I shall unleash! Feel the unending despait that I shall bring to the world! And so.. Yveltal and Nuzleaf's attacks turning pokemon to stone began. But unknown to them except maybe one tow places where hidden from their eyes with a blue shield that only those I allowed will see. Many pokemon in places all over the world… were turned into stone. A few days later here on the summit of revelation Mountain…

 **DAYS LATER**

"It really is still seal up." Jirachi said "Chris still protected the Luminous Water…"

"Well, well, well. To think that Swift Blaze was the key to it all…" Ampharos said From the first mention of the human world I should have pndered it more deeply. How foolish I was."

"There was noting to be done about it. We had no information to go on." Jirachi said "Maybe we were a little late… but we have to consider everything we learned about Swift Blaze to be progress. Since we lost contact with the team that went to the prehistoric ruins, too… we have to assume they were also turned into stone. What should we do, Ampharos?" Jirachi asked "We may be the last members of the expedition Society." He asked as they heard a branch crack

"Welcome back , espurr. Sorry I guess we still have allies that Swift Blaze house huh?" Jirachi asked happy "How were things in the village?"

"Not good…" Espurr said "Everyone that we did not rescue or listen to us was turned into stone… We are the last one left not even Faith family came out of it safe. I don't get it… What do we do now?" Espurr asked starting to shake

"I'm certainly at a loss here." Jirachi said

"It's ok." Ampharos said "We'll figure something out.."

"Really" espurr asked as Jirachi nodded

"We learned a lot, thanks to your contacting us with your telepathy. Including the events that took place here." Jirachi said

"Of course, there is still much we do not understand… Swift Blaze hidden powers, who that creature was that made those shields for us, and what happening And so our expeditions must continue. Our confrontation with Yveltal will have to wait until we have learned more. It's OK. We will save them. Everyone in the world … Swift Blaze, Mirajane and the others, too. Espurr? Can I count on you to help us?" Ampharos said

"I've got no place else to go." Espurr said "If you're going to save everybody. Mr. Ampharos… I believe in you. Just as I believe in faith to take care of those who are safe at Swift Blaze now official house. Please let me help you."

"Thanks, espur." Ampharos said

"this may not be the best situation right now… But we'll make a comeback somewhow!" Jirachi said

"we just have to wait for our chance." Ampharos said "Let's not let it slip away when it comes!" he said as everyone nodded

 **Game chapter 17 the Voildlands**

"… … … Uhhnn… Argh… My body… not this again…" I said as I began to open my eyes and saw a world filled with purple. "Huh funny I used to like the color purple before of today. Wh-where am I anyways?" I asked myself as I began to look around and noticed someone on the floor. "MIRAJANE!" I shouted as I ran towards her and began to shake her awake

"Oh, Swift Blaze…" Mirajane said as he brain began to work again "Huh? Why?" she said as she look to the side and notied something "Whoa look at that, Swift Blaze!" Mirajane shouted as I looked where she was looking at as I noticed flat land with rocks around the land with pits of lava around the land

"Wh-what is this place?!" Mirajane asked "This is crazy scary" she said as I saw tears forming in her eyes "Ughh… This place looks far too frightening… How in the world did we end up in a place like this?" she asked herself as she remember how she was brought here "Oh yeah! That reminds me! Nuzleaf turned us to stone, right? But if that's the case… What is this place? Could it be… That this is the world you live in after being turned to stone?!"

"Maybe. But if it is, where are Archen and the others? Raikou, suicune… or even Krookodile…" I said

" I was shocked to find out Mr. Nuzleaf was behind these turning to stone incidents! It turns out he was a bad guy!" Mirajane said

"I knew I should have done something when my suspicions started at the village

"I can never forgive him for tricking you like that, Swift Blaze!" Mirajane said as she calm down "… But… why would Mr. Nuzlea- I mean , why would Nuzleaf want to turn Pokémon to stone? Ahh, It's just too much to take! My head is spinning!" Mirajane said

"He had to be under mind control." I said as she completely ignored me

"I feel totally helpless.." Mirajane said "Seriously… what are we gonna do?"

"If there a way in there has to be a way out." I said "There might be too many things we don't understand going on here. I don't think we're going to learn anything standing around here, Though. Right now we need to focus… on finding a way out of here." I said as I took a deep breath "Mirajane."

"Yeah. I know. We can't gove up now, right?" Mirajane asked "If we don't have hope… we don't have anything. Can't lose hope…" Mirajane said as I nodded

 **Abyssal badlands 7F**

 **Find a way out 7F**

"Is this… a cave? All of a sudden it's so dark that I can hardly see anything." Mirajane said as we heard a beeping noise

"WHAT?" we both said as we began looking for the noise

"Isn't that the exdepition Gadget?" I asked as Mirajane nodded and I took out the E. gadget that somehow worked

" Anyone… can you hear me?" a voice asked yet familiar

"*Gasp* That's dedenne, Isn't it?! We hear you!" Mirajane shouted as she took my E. gadget

" Mirajane! Is that you, Mirajane?" Dedenne asked

"Yeah! Swift Blaze is here, too!" Mirajane said

"You do know I can speak right?" I asked chuckling

"And Swift Blaze?!" Dedenne said

"Where are you, dedenne?" Mirajane asked

"I think I'm pretty close! Keep going straight ahead!" Dedenne said

"Got it!" Mirajane said as we ran ahead and found some familiar faces

"OH!" Dedenne said as he saw us

"Dedenne! And Mawile!" We shouted happy finally seeing someone new.

"I'm so glad you both are safe! But if you're here, that means…" Dedenne said as Mawile nodded

"Yup. They got turned into stone." Mawile said

"What? How?!" Mirajane said

"We were also turned into stone. At the prehistoric Ruins…" Dedenne said

"What?!" Mirajane asked

"We were suddenly attacked by the pokemon that were at the ruins… They started flashing these lights on their fingers, and black shadows came after us. In a flash, we were all turned into stone!" Dedenne said

"Swift Blaze! Do you think it could be?" Mirajane said as I nodded

"ARGH! I knew I should have asked what type of pokemon were the ones at the ruins." I said "It was those Beheeyem! They had to have the power of Yvelta also to the curse affect them so soon. The power to turn pokemon to stone!

"But do you know why we were turned into stone?" Mirajane asked to Mawile

"This place is known as the voidlands… It seems to be the place where pokemon are sent when they've been turned into stone." Mawile said

"Pokemon that have turned into stone…?" Mirajane asked

"It's written on the wall here." Mawile said "right there in ancient foot-shaped writing." She said as Mirajane began to read the wall

"These are the voidlands. The spirits of Pokémon that have been turned to stone are locked away here… It really does say that! It says it right there!" Mirajane said as she pointed to the writing she was talking about

"Can you read that? The ancient writing?!" Mawile asked shocked.

" _Oh sure get shocked someone can read ancient writing and not get shocked about a rare being here in this case human… well now I know where to invest my money." I thought to myself_

"Yup." Mirajane said "I don't know how come I can read it, though… but I can!"

"That's … quite surprising." Mawile said still tilling her head back a bit "It took me some time to decipher it, even with my training, but you just read it so easily." Mawile said as Mirajane began looking around the writing and found something interesting

"Enemy pokemon in the Voidlands are not real pokemon. They are all apparitions made up hate and given a physical form. We must continue onward to defeat them." Mirajane said "I see. So the enemy pokemon here are all phantoms…

"wow the common dark vs. light battle but now the dark can take form." I said as I started walking in circles "Let me see the problem with this is…" I said as I began to ramble on about things they did not understand

"But why is that written here anyhow?" Mirajane asked

"It must be from long ago… It seems there were past pokemon that were turned into stone, just like we've been. They left this record here." Mawile said

"Anyway, this is where pokemon that are turned to stone are sent… So I think the others from the Expedition Society must be here somewhere, too. That's why I've been sending out sending out signals nonstop, trying to contact everybody. It seems like I can't reach very far in this world for whatever reason…" Dedenne said

"It's only because we were close to each other that we were able to meet up." Mawile said starting to get worry about me as electricity started to build around me

"I see. That's why you knew we were close a minute ago. Ughh…" Mirajane said

"What's wrong?" Dedenne asked

"This place is so frightening… I felt totally hopeless and was about to give up… but we found you two, Dedenne said Mawile! I'm glad Swift Blaze kept going and never gave up." Mirajane said

"Mirajane. Why do you think those ancient pokemon left those writings? They did it for pokemon that have been turned into stone, just like they had been. I think they've probably left hints all over the place in hopes someone find them. If that the case, then why do they want us to find them? I believe it's because there must be some way out of this place." Mawile said

"W-well then!" Mirajane said

"There's still hope." Dedenne said

"Ok then! Yeah I guess there is! There is still… hope!" Mirajane said "Swift Blaze. I was being a scaredy Delcatty…and saying all kinds of pathetic junk. Sorry for causing you trouble. But… I'm all right now! Let's go everybody! We've got to go farther and farther… We'll find the other from Expedition Society… and get out of this place! With everybody! All of us together!" Mirajane said as she noticed as I was not paying attention as a ball of electricity was surrounding me. **(no joke here I started to talk to myself for a whole hour just about this when I first read it. a whole hour just took take this battle about dark and light to myself.)**

"Now then if that the case… HAHA! ONWARD!" I shouted as everyone took a step back as I fired a huge beam of electricity ahead of us. "ops…" I said with a chuckle.

"And now you know why I told you walking around in circles is a very bad idea." Mawile said laughing

"Seesh… I can't believe how it going to be for electric type Pokémon during child birth." I said as I began to laugh. "Well let's move if there a way in there has to be a way out! Onto the light of the real world!"

"All right!" Everyone shouted. "Onwards! To freedome!" we all shouted as we pointed towards forwards and aimed towards the light that might leads me out

 **Cave of the deep 7F**

 **Keep on going! 7F**

"Oh, there are ancient writings over there, too!" Dedenne said

"It would be faster to have mirajane read it. Could you?" Mawile said as Mirajane nodded

"Sure." Mirajane said as she went to the writing and began reading it. "Hear I go. Let's see… *Why do pokemon become stone? Dark Matter is the source of all woe.*"

"Dark Matter?" Dedenne said

"There's more." Mirajane said "*dark matter absorbs the energy of Pokémon as it turns them to stone. With that energy, it grows stronger. Dark matter will continue to turn pokemon to stone to enlarge itself.*"

"What does it mean?" Dedenne said

"If what's written here is correct… Then this dark matter is responsible for all turning to stone incidents." Mawile said

"But it was Nuzleaf and Yveltal that turned us to stone… So what is it? Dark Matter? Is it a pokemon?" Mirajane said

"Whatever it is it stronger than the pokemon of darkness , latias, and a ton other pokemon it won against and mind control is not full power of him. I have to guess it be a entity or maybe a strong enough spirt that it creating it own body." I said "And if it begging it attack now that means his body must start to form and that means the ball the weakest mode of a body is coming."

"I don't know… It's the first I've heard of it, too." Mawile said "And who know Chris if that true then this means we still have a change to win."

"There's something written over there, too!" Dedenne said as we all ran to the small writing somewhere else

"*Look out for the Void Shadows! Void shadows will make poke-* … … … It cuts off right there." Mirajane said

"It looks like whoever wrote that was in a big rush…" Dedenne said

"Maybe something happen to them as they were writing…" Mawile said

"What in the world are Void Shadows?" Dedenne said

"well, it does say look out for them." Mawile said as Dedenne walked away.

"Dark Matter, Void shadows… I no longer have any clue what's going on! I got a realy bad feeling about this…" Mirajane said

"It's not all bad." Dedenne said

"Huh?" Mirajane asked as dedenne started to send out sparks to the ground "… Yeah… yup  
! Right nearby! What a relief!"

"hahaha yes it them!" I said as I heard who was at the other side thanks to the electricity

"Yeah, that sounds right! That way!" Dedenne said as Buizel came running to us.

"It's really you!" Buizel said

"Buizel!" Mirajane shouted

"Hey! Jackpot! The gang's all here!" Buizel shouted as Archen and Bunnelby came also

"Mawile! Dedenne!" Archen shouted

"And Mirajane and Swift Blaze, too!" Bunnelby shouted

"Archen! Bunnelby!" Mirajane said as she began to cry

"I'm so glad you're all safe!" Dedenne said as we all reunited and talk to each other talking what happen to each other.

"I see. So it's like that, huh? This place is for pokemon that were turned to stone…" Archen said

"So that means… Dedenne said she was glad we're safe… but we actually aren't, even though we seem to be. I was beginning to suspect something was up." Bunnelby said

"Even still! I am happy that we all found each other here. It gives me hope!" Mirajane said

"Heh! Guess you're right." Buizel said

"Now our Krookodile pursuit swuad and Prehistoric Ruins expedition squad are one! Let's work together and get moving!" Dedenne said

"We'll all get out of here together! Keep hope alive and don't give up! Let's do this!" Mirajane said as we all cheered as unknow to us a black ozze was watching us from far away.

 **WELL HERE WAS ANOTHER DOUBLE CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL ANYWAYS I AM GETTING CLOSE TO FIX THE SCHEDULED BUT WHO KNOWS LIFE CAN ALWAYS THROW A CURVE BALL.**


	39. Chapter 39

**In the voidlands**

 **Chapther 18 HOPE**

"There's something funny about this place." Buizel said

"It seems like there should me more mystery dungeon over there…" Bunnelby said

"There's just this one path. We have no way to go but forward. Let's keep going." Mawile said

"wait before we go Dedenne I got a odd favor to ask for you." I said

"What is it?" Dedenne asked tilling his head

"Well this dark matter stuff that we supposed to be look out for if all of us are busy battling then we might get attack from behind so can you hop on my head and be just lookout and not battle?" I asked

"What?! But we all need to battle so we can get out safe!" Dedenne said

"and tell me what are we going to do if we get attacked when we not paying attention to something that could destroy us." I said

"I don't know I have to just I rather just battle." Dedenne said

"… Fine but if we get in trouble I blame you." I said

"Fine." Dedenne said

 **Calm craggy area 7F**

 **To the end! 7F**

"Whoa! All of a sudden it's pitch black in here!" Mirajane shouted

"I can't see anything… Is everybody all right?" Archen said

"I'm ok!" Dedenne said

"Me, too!" Mirajane said

"I can see a light. Let's go check it out." Mawile said as we all saw the light and got out of the darkness "It looks like we've made it."

"Look at that wall, everybody!" Archen said as we noticed something important "Aren't those ancient writings?!"

"They certainly are." Mawile said

"I'll read it. Let's see…" Mirajane said "*somewhere in this world there exists a tree of life. That tree of life has become possessed by dark Matter. As it grows, Dark Matter snatches away the vitality of Tree of life. If this continues, the Tree of Life will wither and die. We must do something…* That's the end of it."

"What this about a Tree of life?" Archen asked

" It's an extremely large tree somewhere in the world, and it's called the tree of life. It's the source of the vitality that is the foundation of all living things. It is breathing life into our world at all times. The tree of Life is the very life of the planet itself." Mawile said

"The life of our planet has been possessed by Dark Matter?!" Dedenne asked

" _Wait a tree of life? I wonder if this tree is the one Zues was talking about." I asked myself_

"Isn't that a really big problem?!" Archen asked

"Indeed it is… It may threaten the fate of our planet…" Mawile said

"So, I've been thinking about it… and don't you think that Dark matter could be here in the voidlands?" Mirajane said

"Dark Matter? Here?" Archen asked

"Yeah. If dark matter really has possessed that tree… I was thinking maybe the Tree of life could be here, too." Mirajane said

"I considered that at first myself, but I don't think that's the case. The tree of life exists back in our world. If the tree of life has been possessed by dark matter… then that means that Dark Matter is not here in the Voildlands." Mawile said

"Oh…" Mirajane said "Well then, we really have to get back there somehow… I wonder what's going on there now…"

"Swift Blaze did keep the barrier over the spring… I would imagine Yveltal could take this time to strike the world

"I don't even want to imagine it… But I'm sure it's pretty bad back there." Archen said

"Umm…?" Dedenne asked "Where's Buizel?"

"Oh!" Archen said as we all noticed he was gone. "Yeah, he's gone…"

"Bunnelby, too right? Where could they have gone…" Mirajane asked as we all looked around

"OH! Buizel!" Dedenne shouted

"Oh, there you are!" Archen said

"What a relief! You had us really worried. Where did you run off to, buizel? Have you seen Bunnelby?" Mirajane said

"Stay back, everybody! That buizel is an impostor!" Bunnelby shouted

"What?!" Mirajane shouted as we all backup as me and mawile were left at front.

"B-bunnelby!" Dedenne said "I seen it! Some creepy-looking black creature transformed into Buizel!"

"Wha-a-at?!" Mirajane asked

"this is not our Buizel! Watch out!" Bunnelby said as we charge into him "Uhhhnnggg!"

"What was that for, you two?" Mirajane asked

" want to do the honors mawile?" I asked she quickly nodded and keep her battle position.

"The Impostor here it you! Bunnelby would never say SEEN when he should have said SAW!" Mawile said as everyone took noticed as Buizel fell to the floor

"Buizel!" Dedenne shouted as Bunnelby got eaten by a dark puddle

" B-bunnelby?!" Mirajane asked

"What is that?!" Archen asked as more puddles took form around us taking pokemon shapes

"What's going on here?!" Mirajane asked "What happened to Bunnelby?"

"More than likely… it's too late for Bunnelby now." Mawile said

"What?!" Dedenne asked as everyone got into battle positions

"Watch out, everybody! Here they come!" Archen yelled as the goos slimed there way towards us "Brace yourselves!"

"I got a idea everyone duck and cover your eyes!" I shouted as they decided to just do as asked and took cover closing their eyes or covering them if possible

"Dad lend me your strength and activate STRIKE SOLOR FLASH!" I shouted as the area around us was cover in a bright light as they could feel pain coming form the light and yet a easy about it. As soon the lights dispreads we saw whatever was attacking us was gone

"*pant pant* Aghh… man I should not try out the violent version of this to much." I said as I felt a jolt of pain coming from my body as I took a moment to catch my breath I saw the goos reformed themselves

"What are these… things?!" Archen asked "No matter how many times we smack 'em down, they just pop right back up!"

"It's no use… They won't stop…" dedenne said as more of them came

"Are there even more of them now?!" Mawile asked as one of them took Buizel

"Buizel!" Dedenne shouted as we saw his body disappear as two more goos attacked Archen and Dedenne as we saw them also disappear

"Archen! Dedenne!" Mirajane shouted

"Mirajane! There's nothing you can do for them now! Save yourself!" Mawile shouted

"But… I swore an oath!" Mirajane said "All together… with everybody… I swore that we would all get out of here together! But then this had to happen…"

"Listen to Mawile!" Dedenne shouted as I heard his voice more tried than before a ton more tired

"Dedenne!" Mirajane shouted

"Don't worry about us. Get out of here… for our sakes." Dedenne said as the goos went into the floor as took them away.

"Wa-a-a-ah!" Mirajane shouted as one of them took me

"No you don't!"I shouted

"Swift Blaze!" Mirajane shouted

"Darn it I guess I have to use it again!" I shouted as I felt my energy begging to drain

"Swift Blaze! Are you all right?!" Mirajane shouted

" _Is that Mirajane?_ " I asked myself

"No! Mirajane!" Mawile shouted

"I don't care! I have to save Swift Blaze! I have… hel-" Mirajane shouted as I heard her voice disappre "I can't… … … Up …

"DARN IT!" I shouted as I charged up my energy as fast I could and prepare the spell again STRIKE SOLOR FLASH" I shouted as this time the spell seem to be more effective. But as I could see again I noticed three Pokémon came to help as I noticed all the energy I gathered was still there." What?! YOU!

"Entei!" Mawile said

"Raikou! And Suicune!" Mirajane said

"What the hay are you three doing here?!" I asked

"Swift Blaze! Are you ok?!" Mirajane asked as I nodded

"We have to get away from here!" Entei shouted"

"What?!" Mirajane asked "But what about Dedenne and Archen?!

"If we stay here, we will meet with the same fate!" suicune said

"Give it up!" Raikou said as tunder struck around us as we all got teleported away

"We appear to be safe for the time being." Suicune said

"You saved us… Thank you." Mawile said

"B-but… what about Dedenne and the others?" Mirajane asked as entei growed "WHOA!" Mirajane shouted as we all jump back except for the three who help us

" Do you think we came to save you?! Do not think so highly of yourselves! We have merely judged you necessary to make our escape from this place!" Entei shouted

"Necessary?" Mawile asked as I got mad and made a blade of energy as it turn red.

"Oh like you have much right to speak you jerk you did nothing vs the Darkness and now you want to take all the credit for just killing minions?!" I asked I pointed my sword to him "Keep acting your stupid ways and none of us will make it out of here and I will make sure of that myself!" I said

"sorry about him." Suicune said almost sounding like a motherly type" The human. *should you hope to overcome this crisis, summon a person.* The writings of pokemon are related to turning to stone incidents… We believe a human is the key."

"You can read the ancient writings, can you not?" Asked raikou "We also can understand them to a point but we will need a precise translation."

"There-" Entei began said as Suicune put her paw out and shook her head as she began to talk "There is also the matter of your scarves."

"scarves?" Mirajane asked

"On Fire Island, those scarves suddenly began to glow." Entei said as I steady my arm keeping him an inch away from a strike "we do not understand why that happened… but those scarves appeared to be imbued with a special power. They may be of use to us when the time comes."

"Can you comprehend that?" Raikou asked

"Unforunate as it may be… you will be the paws we sacrifice to leave this place." Entei said as was tempted to strike him now.

"What?!" Mirajane shouted at entei request

"And if we refuse?" Mawile asked

"Then you will leave us no choice!" Entei said as he began to charge his powers

"Go ahead and you just destroyed this world the," I said as I took a slash at him "Or are you to stupid to notice the legend that only the human will end this not you!" I said "If you willing to take the risk and kill us I will strike you down." I said with evil coming from my voice.

"You would have already been defeated by Void shadows if it were not for us." Raikou said trying to defend entei

"Sure use that excuse when we already had to deal with three full dungeons of those … things! You try take on a whole army under a day and you shall feel tired also." I said as Raikou seemed to calm down and I struck Entei at his neck leaving a small hole where I did

"Your lives are ours now." Raikou said "You should have no complaints."

"Now I see why Jirachi was ashamed of knowing you three. If you three are going to safe the world I won't be shocked if you end up killing everyone first." I said laughing

" Sorry about them…" Suicune said as I took a deep breath and decided to drop the sword as it disappeared.

"If you really going to vouch for them Suicune I try and give them another change." I said as she nodded

"We have also deciphered some writings. And … the mountain that you see there… is known as reverse Mountain. The very summit of that mountain…" Entei said

"Is it not base considering it reverse?" I asked

"The Base … Is apparently connected to the world from which we came." Entei said

"Our world?!" Mirajane asked

"We will make our way there now. do not attempt to defy us. You will priotize our escape as you support us. There are no other options for you. Now we go." Entei said as the began walking away

"uhhnnn… I don't like where this is going… I want to help Dedenne… and all the others, too." Mirajane said

"I hate to say this, Mirajane… but considering our current situation that may no longer be possible." Mawile said

"What?!" Mirajane said

"At least here in the voidlands, I mean. If we make it our world, there is a way bring back all those pokemon." Mawile said

"Oh!" Mirajane said

"the Luminous water, right?" I asked

"I can't imagine Nuzleaf and Yvelta would just leave the spring on Revelation Mountain be. They most likely trying to break it for I haven't seen any normal pokemon around which should mean." Mawile said

"They still have not turn anyone else in stone otherwise we could have seen them falling or lights as the pop into here!" I said

"Excatly!" Mawile said with a smile

" And seeing only I can open the barrier even if they make it all the way we still be stone." I said

"All right!" Mirajane said "Good thinking you two. I feel a little better now!"

"We have to support Entei and the others for now… but we share a common goal, so we might as well stick with them."Mawile said

"Yeah, we could get out of here, too." Mirajane said

"And as much I hate to say it we might have to become traitor with those three. And jump in the first moment we see the gate and if more of those things cover the gate I clear them out." I said

" … ok." Both of them said as a shouted from away came

"What are you doing?!" Raikou asked "Come quickly!"

"Let's look for our chance to break through to our world while we follow them." Mawile said

"… we need a break after what happen… and I got a idea." I said with a smile as they began wondering what I was talking about. "Oh you hurry up you slowpokes we wait for you at the top/ whatever you want to call the groud of that mountain!" I shouted as a cloud of smoke cover us and we disappred

"… and they could not bring us along?" Entei asked

"Well brother if you were not a jerk to him three times now in two months abd to make it worse on his birthday." Suicune said

"WHAT?" Entei asked

"Like you care you do the same thing to us anyways and now thanks to you we have to walk there!" Raikou said

 **Later at the peak(remember reverse mountain top is bottom and peak is base… serious writer remember this … bet I will forget at some point)**

"That would appear to be the entrance." Raikou said a bit tired

"Oh you finally made it." I said with a chuckle as they turn around towards us and saw us eating.

"You take the lead." Entei said

"M-me?" I asked

"We want to see what sorts of enemies we will face." Raikou said

"We will depart as soon as your preparations are complete." Entei

"Ok who the hay are you and where did you put the real entei?!" I asked going into a battle pose.

"Believe it or not that the real one look at his neck it normal blood not black oze." Suicune said

"Ok I believe you but I giving a heads up we will not waste our supplies on you three seeing. We only have the supplies still left from overworld and I really hope I won't need to eat this." I said as I showed them some grim food. " we brealy have supplies just for us three. (Note you do get a deposit box but how this Happens I do not know. So might as well jerk the jerk. ;P)

"Fine." They said

"Look once we outside we can access the deposit boxes and get new supplies then we assist you more than we can right now." Plus seeing we the first line of defense we take most of the punishment and need the most of the healing items just in case."

"You right…" Suicune said giving a sigh

"Lucky for you three we barely have enough apples to share with you want." I said as I got 9 apples from my bag.

"… Thanks." Suicune said as she got the apples and passed them to her brothers

" if this mountain is as big as revelation mountain you all going to need the three apples just to start making it all the way," I said " _and hopefully they lower their guards near the end of the dungeon so we can leave them behind. And **** them for the deposit box I broke"_

 **Reverse mountain 9F**

 **Time to get out! 9F**

 **6F BY THE WAY THIS IS A RARE INFINITY GYM THAT YOU CAN DO. THE FIRST CASE WOULD BE WHEN YOU RESCUE PANCHAM FROM SOLOSIS. AND WHAT I MEAN IS SEEING THE DEPOSIT BOX AT SOME DUNGEON IT GIVES YOU THE OPTION TO GO BACK TO THE BEGGING. SOME CASES THE GAME ALONG WITH THE STORY HAS A DUNGEON HAPPEN A CERTAIN TIME WHICH MEANS YOU COULD DO A DUNGEON OVER AND OVER AGAIN WHICH IN THE GAME WOULD BE IN ONE DAY ONLY.**

"We have climbed quite far." Eneti said

"Look!" Raikou shouted as we noticed writing on a wall "There!"

"Ancient writing…" Suicune said

"Mirajane will you do the honors?" I asked as she nodded

"Um, Ok here I go…" Mirajane said as I heard worry in her voice as I knew why she had it the three stooges "*At last you made it here. Just beyond here, at the top of Reverse Mountain, is the door of hope. A path of light that connects to the world you once knew. It is an exit from these voidlands.*"

"So it is at the summit… _I wonder if this light will send me back with them or back to my old world."_ I thought to myself

"*However, there is a problem. A countless number of void shadows are blocking the light from above the ground.* WHAT?! More of those black things?! And they're countless now?!"

"FINE! KEEP READING!" Entei shouted

"Leave her alone entei!" I shouted

"*The power to defeat these Void Shadows… is unfortunately not something I possess. And so I will wait here.*"

"What this about waiting?" Entei asked

"For what?" Raikou asked

"Possibly whoever was the human of back then or a way to defeat them." I said

"*judging by the position of the stars, dark Matter should stop momentarily… Dark Matter is related to the movements of the astromical bodies. If everyone fighting back against Dark Matter in the world… can somehow protect the Tree of Life… Dark Matter will cease, and the end of the world will be averted. And I will be able to leave this place… In other words I'll be able to return from being stone. However even if I were to get out of here, the fight would not end there. I must prepare. For the distant future…* That's the end of it."

"A stop to Dark Matter… The position of the stars…" Suicune said

"What does it all mean?" Entei asked

"Dark Matter is snatching away vitality from the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life is wilting, and our planet… no, our world, will soon come to an end. But Dark Matter has some relationship with the position of the stars. I believe it sometimes becomes alive, and other times it stops. The pokemon who wrote this must have known that it was about to stop. That's why they decided to wait here for it to do that." Mawile said

"I wonder if they got out of here all right…" Mirajane said

"I don't know about that… But it seems there's little doubt that dark matter ceased once long ago." Mawile said

"How do you know that?" raikou asked

"Because our world still exists. If Dark Matter hadn't stopped, this planet would've been finished. None of us would have ever been born." Mawile said

"That last thing written here… *I must prepare. For the distant future…* I think the Distant future mentioned there is our era. It's right now. The ancient Pokemon who wrote this wasn't just concerned for their own time. They knew that, in the distant future, Dark Matter would return." Mawile said

"And as expected… Dark Matter has returned , in our time." Suicune said

"Those ancient Pokémon who protected the tree of life… They made preparations to protect us here in our time as well. One of the measure they took must have been… the sealed spring that on Revelation Mountain." Mawile said

"But you were outwitted but the likes of Nuzleaf and Yveltal! This is all thanks to your foolishnesss!"  
raikou said

"You just to blame if you're supposed to save the world you would have blasted me towards the barrier and battle inside the water!" I shouted back mocking

"Hey…" Mirajane said " _I guess I know would happen if I just said what I wanted to say… I just let blaze fight them for now. They'd just growl at us angrily again , so I won't say it… plus they remind me of dad and his ways almost. But what's up with that?! Who he calling foolish?! He's so rude at least dad has good reason to get angry"_

"Based on the position of the stars, do you think dark matter will cease in our time?" Entei asked

"Are you hoping that if we just wait here, we'll be able to get out?" Mawile asked "I think you better give up on that hope. These incidents of Pokémon being turned to stone started happening not that long ago. We haven't precisely determined when Dark Matter became active again… But at the very least, we can expect its activity to continue for some time."

"Harrumph! I was not hoping for anything! I was only asking out of curiosity! We will rout the enemy with our power… Onward to our escape!" Entei said

"sure and I bet that same 'curiosity' almost killed two kids." I said to myself

"You take lead again! When you have prepared yourself, we will make for the summit. Until we can leave this world, you are nothing more than tools to us! Know your place!" Entei said

"Jeez. What's with the attitude? I mean, this is a global crisis, and they're only worried about themselves! Doesn't it make you mad, mawile? You're almost as strong as Entei, right?" Mirajane said

"All the same, my power is no match for that trio of legendary Pokémon. And also… How can I put this? For whatever reason, it just doesn't bother me. It kind of strange, I guess." Mawile said

"Hmm… is that how it is? Ah, well. Anyhow, I think we're almost there. Let's do our best to make our escape with entei and the others! " Mirajane asked

"It does not matter anyways the higher we go the more that come out. If that the case we might need to consider making a base here if the gate does not open when we get up there."

"Your right… how much supplies do we have in the deposit box?" Mawile asked

"not from this world I think just 3 days worth maybe 1 worth those three… and I not ready to eat that grim food just yet."

"Well just us hope that the gate open then." Mirajane said

" well open or not the three of us are going out together that for sure." I said as they nodded "well ready you two?" I asked one more time as they nodded

"Ok break over let's move!" I shouted as our group continued to head to the gate of hope.

 **I consider things guys and I might be able to update for a while every Sunday at the same time as always or at least nearby 5:00 Pm anyways hope to see you all next week. Anyways I bet some off you are wondering why am I being so mean to Entei and yet so nice to suicune . Well as stated in the game he did try attacking two kids without much reason and second I really like water types a lot if I was a gym leader I probably be a water gym**

 **"ok zues do you want me open the gate for you two to head over there now?" Gate Keeper said**

 **"Yup what about you Nymph?" Zues said**

 **"I still think all of you are just annoying." Nymph said**

 **"Well at least I giving you those cards that allow you to bring snacks to where you going along with other things." Zues said**

 **"Fine I be nice to him then but I still don't like this." Nymph said**

 **"Just make sure things go smooth or he might find more info that I really don't want him to find." Zeus said**

 **"Well my question is who gave someone the power to a spirits to learn everything just by touching the shadows?" Nymph asked**

 **"Who else my jerk of a brother hades or maybe it was … not possible unless …" Zeus said**

 **"Look are you two going to travel the gate or no because this thing still has some bugs in the system. Oddly not for the helpers of the world only when you travel through it or some other god," The gate keeper says**

 **"When I come back I fix this problem. Or who know ask tech group maybe they can fix the issues we having with this thing." Zues said**

 **"My question is why we still have this old gate working and you're not using one of the new ones?"**

 **"I need something under the radar staying in the light." Zues said.**

 **"Ok then Pokémon super mystery dungeon open!" The gate keeper said as two huge rusty gates where opening as at the other side of the gate they could see a world where the checkup will be begging**


	40. Chapter 40

**9F reverse mountain**

"Well time to see do or die time." I said as I look towards the dark sky and noticed a pure black swirl above us.

"We have reach the top." Raikou said

"If those ancient writings were indeed to be trusted, then … This should be… The so- called door to hope." Suicune said

"I see no door." Entei said

"This is the highest point that we have reach so far. That is certain at least." Mawile said "The sky is not far above us now. But that blackness covers it now… That black mass…"

"Well darn…" I said as I saw black drops falling from the sky

"It's as I suspected!" Mawile said

"So these are the countless shadows we read of!" Suicune said as Raikou used tunder in the area and clear them off. As they diapered from the area a ray of light stroke the center of the mountain.

"Wh-what is that?!" Mirajane asked as a blue gate pop out of the light. As soon as it did more drops fell from the sky as the light disapppred "It's already gone, but for that one second…That certainly looked like it could be the door to hope, all right!"

"That's it! So the door to hope is that lone beam of light that connects to our world! But the light is hidden beneath the many shadows now gathered in this place!" Mawile said

"Then if we can just manage to beat all these shadow things…" I said

"The light will shine!" Entei said

"And the door of hope will appear before us!" Suicune said

"Whoa!" Mirajane said as the googs started to change into different pokemon "Now what?"

"Stand firm!" Entei said" They are no more than illusions, drawn forth by the counless shadows we face!"

"Disperse, foul shadows!" Raikou said

"We will reach the door to hope!" Suicune said

"Onward!" I shouted

 **Can be hard battle if you let the googs multiply Tyranitar will be annoying seeing most like he will have sand stream ability and the gangard is 50/50 depending on your moveset. So my best susgestion if you have a orb on you that can force them to sleep or paralyze(best to use so far) use it first turn and then take the goos down first. If you got the TM earthquake you could use it and KO 3 of the five pokemon to try make the game a bit easy but the problem is everyone else most likely get KO so have a revie all orbs if you have Moves that clear the whole room.**

 **anyways long story short die three times restart the dungeon without the EXP boost bug because I lost at the boss I got lucky and won on try four got very lucky and they did not multiply.**

"*pant pant* We finally… beat them all…" Mirajane said as the gate open again

"It's the door to hope!" Suicune said

"We must pass through it! RUN!" Raaikou shouted as all of us began running towards the center of the battle-field

"What in the -?!" Mirajane shouted as a bunch of googs fell from the sky as raikou used tunder on one of them. "The… the door to hope is gone!" Mirajane said as the gate started to disapprea

"darn this infinity monsters area!" I shouted as I started to charge a ton of energy

"No matter how many of them we beat…" Mirajane said

"They just keep coming!" Mawile said as googs drop behind us

"And now they're behind us, too!" Mirajane said

"There is no end to them!" Raikou said

"If we continue like this we will run out of strength before they run out of numbers!" suicune said

"Ugh!" raikou shouted as one of them hit him.

"Mawile! I must beg a favor!" Entei shouted

"darn just a little longer!" I shouted as I started to feel some pain with so much energy stored sadly my face could not keep this to himself

"Swift Blaze! Are you ok?!" Mirajane shouted

"I need more energy for this plan of mine." I said with some strain

"UGH! Why does the door to hope keep on disappearing so quickly…? I don't want to just give up… But at this rate, I don't know how we can-" Mirajane asked

"WHAT?!" Mawile shouted

"Can I trust you to do this thing or not?!" Entei said

"So that was your plan all along…?!" Mawile asked "… Fine. I will do it."

"Raikou! Suicune!" Entei shouted

"I am ready! After all…" suicune said

"We decided this together!" Raikou said

"F*** this… Final move Ultimate discharge!" I shouted as a ball of eleticity started to form around me

"Mawile…?" Mirajane asked

"Mirajane, swift Blaze. I hope your ready!"" Mawile said as she tried attack us.

"Mawile?! What are you-?!" Mirajane asked

"Now it time!" the lendetry trio shouted as they also discharge energy as I did. When the energy spread out it seem to bounce back and forward inside the ball of expanding electrify

 **World of blaze only**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted as the gate of hope open.

" Everone now run towards the gate!" I shouted in pain

"BLAZE!" Mirajane shouted worried

"Don't worry I promise I make it to the other side just go!" I shouted as the pain in my voice got higer

"Chris stop doing what your doing!" Raikou shouted worried "That much energy use that fast will…!"

" I know just go if you want to prove that you all are not jerks! Then now is your chance get to the other side we need more power there soon and I won't be able to do this alone!" I shouted as cuts started to apppare

"Blaze!" Mawile said as she saw the cut start to appare

"JUST GO!" I shouted as the nodded as Mirajane was the last one left.

"Chris I not leaving without you!" Mirajane said

"Darn you Mirajane you never seem to learn! Well I guess it a good thing your my best friend then. Now just use vine whip and pull me in. the filed should lastly long enough to keep the gate open for me!" I shouted as I saw the ball of energy starting to shrink as the goos got closer and closer to land on the floor

"Ok on 3!" Mirajane said as she started to use vine whip. "3!" She shouted as I saw her vines charging towards me

"Ok last boost of energy then!" I shouted as I fired a last bit of energy I had on the discharge. As I felt Mirajane vines starting to warp around me. As it pulled me towards her.

"oh fudge…" Mirajane said as she saw me charge towards her with full speed

"LET'S GO!" I shouted as I grab Mirajane at the last second and brought her with me towards the gate of hope as the last thing I saw was the energy spreading out

 **World you see most of the time(or at least something every similar)**

We last left off as mawile landed her hit on us and lanched us towards where the gate was as I saw the lendary tiro fire there energy out

"B-but this is-?!" Mirajane said as the goos drop towards the floor again!

"Mirajane! Swift Blaze!" MAwile shouted as we landed a foot away from the gate "Go though the door!"

"You want us to what?!" Mirajane said

"We knew it might come to this. We were prepared. We are not such fools as to believe that we would all make it back from this place." Suicune said

"B-but-!"Mirajane said as the gate started to close

"You are the ones! You have the best chance at saving our world! As soon as I found suicune and Raikou here in the voidlands, we exchanged a vow… We vowed that we would deliver the two of you back to our former world! You two… are our hope!" Entei said

"You.. you guys!" Mirajane said as she started to cry

"The door to hope fades! Go now! You fools!" Raikou said

"Swift Blaze!" Mirajane said as I nodded knowing her "Everyone, you just hold on a little while! We are definity coming back for you! We will save you all from this place! I swear it!" Mirajane said

"Don't you dare lose out here! As soon the door closes get out of here and rest!" I shouted as me and Mirajane ran towards the gate

"Mirajane… swift Blaze… We leave the planet in your hands now… Save our world!" Mawile said as they quickly clear a path out of the area and waited at ground lever where this mountain started

 **Back to swift Blaze world**

"Ugh… Everything hurts…" I said to myself as I started to open my eyes and noticed some things "Wh-where am I now?! Wait… Isn't this Revelation Mountain?! …" I said as events prior to the curse." Mirajane!" I shouted as soon I saw her body as I noticed her body had her color back like latias did when the curse broke.

"Oooh… Ow… my body" Mirajane said as she stood up "Oh… Swift Blaze…. Where are we…?"

"Take a guess." I said with a chuckle.

"Revelation Mountain?" Mirajane asked as I nodded "That's right! We… We came back from the voidlands! Now I remember everything after the event" What about the others?" She asked as I looked around and noticed where they where. "sleeping? Serious?" Mirajane asked

"Let them rest for now we need to hurry to Serene village." I said.

"Wait what about Archen?" Mirajane asked

"There not much we can do unless I find out how to open it." I said lying _"We need to keep this close till we find out who behind this and take measures towards the deep end_."

"So… There's no way to turn him back?" Mirajane asked

"For now yes there always the option I get stone again and use that move again… even do that be slow as a snail." I said

"Archen… I really thought… we were all gonna make it out of the voidlands together." Mirajane said

" _That place… It wasn't the kind of place you go and make it back unscarthed…There's no way we would have all made it back…. we still all to innocent and still after all this I also stuck in this list two wars and I feel useless…_ Mirajane. We need to move now. _" I said_

"I know… I know you're right… And I'm the one who promised we would save them... To do that, we've gotta first keep this world from ending. I've got to shake this funk…"

"race you to the bottom then!" I said as I started to walk away." _And yet there still to many mysteries around Mirajane that if we do win again this evil I can't call this case close… she able to read ancient writing, she having these scarf from the begging of her life, and so many other thing… and yet plenty of pokemon I know has giving up something for us … So this time… this time we'll be the ones to help them! We don't have time to waste with getting all depressed or anything!_

"What! nope! I gonna win this time!" Mirajane said as I heard her sound like her old self a bit

" _That the mirajane I know!" I thought to myself as I saw her run off._ "Good now that she gone I can finally get those keys from in there." I said to myself as I focus my magic and created a door on the barrier, "Huh I was hoping to break it… Well in the end this works for me." I said as I slowly open the door and got something from inside the barrier. The keys that where lost when I came to this world and three bottles of sacred water. "Ok I got to keep this a secret for now… time to win VS Mirajane in this race.

 _ **Serene village**_

"Where is everyone?" Mirajane asked

"Everyone is gone?" I asked myself as thing started to come back

"What happen to the village?! How could that many pokemon just-? No… No, they couldn't ALL been turned into stone… could they?" Mirajane asked

"THAT IT!" I shouted as I heard Mirajane scream "Quick to the hidden base!" I shouted as I started to run.

"what are you talking about!?" Mirajane asked as she ran after me.

"How could I almost forget! I told espurr to take everyone to the hidden base as soon we left in case we lost, Everyone should be there!" I said with a smile as I saw Mirajane spirts rise.

"Chirs smart thinking!" Mirajane said as her run a bit faster and ran ahead of me. "Meet you there slowpoke!"

 **At the hidden lake.(but seriously would It not be cool that you could do something here seeing you started your pokemon life here and maybe train Pokémon you want to use but to low level without taking them to the dungeons? Maybe they could add a affinity chart{similar to xenoblade maybe but you unlock cool stuff by getting 5 hearts on it. it could be anything like rare item, powerfull move, or something you might be able to do cool outside the dungeon which they could add a bit of real life stuff where a dungeon can become easier or harder on what you do in the village} in the next game with I really hope is a sequal maybe even use the old village and grow it/ make it bigger and more interactive )**

"What the hay happen here?" I asked myself as we stop some distance from our base.

"Another blue barrier?" Mirajane asked as a similar blue glow from the sacred lake at the top of the mountain.

"No this is different …" I said

"Why?" Mirajane asked

"Look over there." I said as pointed to the lake. "There slashes going out and in." I said as she look closer and noticed it also.

"Yeah your right…" Mirajane said

"Try to walk into it." I said

"Why me?" Mirajane asked

"Fine! You win I go first." I said as slowly walked into the barrier as my body seem to disappre towards Mirajane eyes

"AHHH! Chris where are you?!" Mirajane asked as I pop my head out

"come on in you going to like what you see and keep quite." I said as she nodded and walked in as she noticed a ton of villagers where there.

 **3** **rd** **pov (A.K.A. Nobody eyes) hidden lake.**

"It ok now don't you worry Budew we be safe in this dome." Deerling said

"I know I worried about Blaze and Mirajane." Budew said

"Don't you worry all as long this blue shield is still up that means he still alive." Said a human being

"CURSE YOU OLD MAN!" Blaze shouted as I ran out the clearing and punch him in the dace

"Blaze?!" deerling and Budew shouted as they saw me punch someone from the higher-up's

"What the hay was that all about!" The person stood up as we saw his cheek all swollen.

"That for keeping the truth away from me for so long!" Blaze shouted as Blaze went into a more natural position to stand.

"Blaze is that you?" said a pokemon who voice I am to familiar with at this time.

"Faith is that you?" I asked as I turn around and saw her standing at the entrance

"Blaze it is you!" faith said as she started to cry "You ok!" She yelled as we ran to each other and hug each other "What happen to you and where Mirajane.

"Blaze what was that all about who and what is that thing?" Mirajane asked as she step out of the bushes walking.

"Oh right but first thing first did he tell you all who he is?" Blaze asked as the shhok there heads

"Nope all he told us was he was a human that knew you." Faith said as we stop to hug us.

"well to keep things simple this man here is my dad name Zues…" Blaze said with some hate in my voice

"So that why you punch me!" Zues said as he stood up rubbing his cheek

"Hey what all the coomotion out here?!" Asked a voice who to offen yelles at something or someone I travel with.

"DAD!" Everyone yelled as the complete ignored Carracosta from his exit of the cave.

"This old man here has keep that a secret from me for almost …" Blaze said as he started to do the math "19(alive)+20(Rest to get used to being dead)+30(training to become World traveling angle)+5(Lego movie well I had to see the move over and over again even do I only wrote it in a year)+7 (Training)+7(Harry potter)+.2(This world)= ALMOST 88 YEARS!" Blaze said shocked as realized how long my soul has lived for "And that not counting any other time he may have erased from my memory."

"ok when you said it like that I guess I have been a jerk." Zues said with a chuckle

"Oh that not even part of it you almost kill me a bunch of times during training which you know what that means!" Blaze said as he got madder

"Ok point given." Zues said as he began to laugh

 **Well back to blaze view. He and saying my own names is starting to get old seeing I been doing that for such a long time.**

"Well it good to see your still alive I thought you might have been death." Zues said as he gave a sigh

"You know if I would have die in this world you would have talk with my soul." I said mad

"Oh right…" Zues said with a chuckle" By the way what happen up there?" Zues asked

"Will you wait a moment you crooked old man!" I said as I shot a bolt of electricity towards him

"Ok ok ok!" Zues said as he rose his hands in the air towards surrender.

"so Faith what happen after I left you here with espurr?" I asked looking back towards faith as I took some deep breaths calming me down as I did this I went to the wall and sat down..

"darkness took over the week and we been living in this bubble till you came back what about you?" Faith said

"Dad is that you?" Mirajane asked as I started to talk to faith

"Mirajane is that you?" Carracosta said as he began to cry.

 **Well I leaving it here long story sort this point will be a huge story telling to each gourp telling what happen in one week outside and a day in the voidlands I most likely pop out when all the story is done which in movies means 1 hour in the story but a week for all of you :p. and yes i did lose myself in that sentence. by the way next week will be something partly new for this story... you see**


	41. Chapter 41

**Might as well add it here seeing it was ask a bit in a PM and got a review on it . Here the thing all which I will add in my profile info I not in any religion and any religion I do put in was pure accidental or the very little I know. I guess I should have put in the profile info that religion might get insulted if you take it to serious but if like me and willing to take the punch for what you like then we might be a bit more similar in real life.**

 **Oh might as well add now Blaze and Me in real life are almost similar not 100% for one case I do not have the average body build I have it a bit wider**

 **July 7 final day of light**

"So that what happen after we left huh?" I asked after Faith told what happen the past week out here in the living world compare to the day in the voildlands

"Yeah apart from this wired blue shield around the old hidden base." Faith said as I looked around and saw more and more Pokémon from the town coming out of the tunnel as she told her story

"Just one question before I get to the shield… How the hay did most of the town fit in this small base?" I asked as I heard a voice from behind me.

"I might be able to explain that." Said a voice that the first time I heard it was at the drilbur mines(might have misspell that but hay I was fighting almost all day what can you can assume more than 1000 Pokémon with a group of 2-7-3-6 people joining and getting lost to the googs)

"Gabite!" I said happy to see him as we shook paws **(heads-up seeing there at least 10 types of hands in this world I will be calling it hands whenever this happens in the future in any of my stories)**

"I be quick and simple on what happen after I was done with making the seven rooms in total I make a secret passage way under the living room more precise under the big table you might want to see it once you're done here." Gabite said as I nodded

"Where does it connect to after the hidden passage way?" I asked

"Just an old group of Pokémon I meet during my treasure hunt maybe I show you to them one day." Gabite said

"let me guess those old group of friends you had or should I say re-met have a huge network underground which not many Pokémon know?" I asked joking as he nodded "Now I really want to meet them. "

"Like I said one day maybe once this whole problem is done I ask them to close the door so nobody comes down there after this crazy event is over." Gabite said as he waved him arms in a fake panic as I began to laugh

"Please do." I said as we waved each other goodbye.

"Now then back to the shield what the hay is it doing here?" I asked as I heard another voice behind me " _Oh my dad will I never get an answer from faith Insted of someone else?!"_

"Well I still working on the name but for now it called it _The true eye shield_ simply it blocks the eyes of Pokémon with evil intents they can still see but everything in this bubble seems to stand still for who gets cursed like a huge 3D copy of this place." Zeus said

"I see so you adding a little of today my world to some defense." I said as my voiced seem calmed but my insides were burning with anger as I felt Faith tie her ribbons on my arm. As I looked at her with a small but simple smile of thanks

"there tons of things we still need to fix seeing that we add so many things for fun or needs of that world we still failing on the defense area and maybe attacks also." Zeus said

"yeah you have gear good for one person but for a whole group things seems to go slow or just fail big at times of need." I said

"Yeah might need to find a better balance of happiness vs fights in this rate the underworld might win the war if they came up here." Zeus said as he waved it off "Anyways so what do you plan to do now?"

"There not many options and seeing your under eye of the god keepers. Serious who the hay is the top of the top?" I asked

"… Just don't think about it for now I try not to..." Zeus said

"Sure." I said "anyways seeing that you can't fight I guess I have to fight this darkness soon." I said as I stood up." Anyways think you can get ready a teleport?" I asked

"So Blaze you're going to leave already?" Deerling asked as she was the first to piece together what I was saying

"Someone needs to stop this darkness and if nobody so coming then I leave alone." I said

"But Blaze don't you know what day it is?" Deerling asked

"No and honestly I don't care if someone does not stop it then tomorrow might not exist." I said as Deerling just shook her head "Anyways tell you what prepare a victory party for when I come back later at serene village.

"Sure." Deerling said as she gave a sigh. As I started to wonder what day it really was

"Mirajane come on out here!" I shouted as Mirajane went inside the to talk with the rest of the town while I talk to Faith

"Blaze what happen?" She asked worried as she saw noting happen

"Ready to get going?" I asked as she seemed sad

"Do we have to can't I stay here with my dad?" Mirajane asked

"If you want you could but your help would appreciate." I said as her dad came out.

"It's ok Mirajane Go on and help blaze." Carracosta said

"But dad…" Mirajane said

"I know but Blaze right and he needs your help." He said as I saw Mirajane start crying.

"DAD!" Mirajane said as she started cry and hug him "As they started to whisper things to each other. As some time passed she eventually let him go and dry her tears up. "Ok I ready she said as I nodded

"Blaze you better not think only you two are going alone I coming too." Faith said

"You sure faith?" I asked a bit worried

"Would not have it any other way seeing that the three of us has been a team almost from the begging of this group." Faith said as I gave a happy sigh

"Thanks for coming along." I said as she nodded

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Faith said as I began to laugh

"Sure. " I said happy as I was really hoping these two would come along the whole time. As she said yes I noticed my dad looked a bit worried about something. I decided to leave it for now and just get going "Ok dad ready." I said as he nodded

"Ok sure warp for three just give me a moment to get the energy." He said as I just nodded

"Look once the event over can we talk about why you did all of this?" I asked as I saw his hands glowing

"Which in specific?" He asked

"There a ton of things I wondering ever since I found out you have been keeping truth from me. Like whom my true mom, why did you leave when I was a baby, am I even in my true body or in a copy of it? There still a ton more questions I have that I get a felling only you and maybe whoever my true mom will have them also." I said as I saw worry hitting his eyes as he gave a sigh

"Sure." Said as he nodded as I heard the same crack as he does when the teleport is ready." Well ready you three?" He asked as he nodded "Well it has been a while since I did a group teleport so I going to use the light ball travel instead." Zeus said as I started to worry.

"Wait light ball travel?" I said as the worry filled my voice"Are you…?" I asked as he fired the spell at us a an bubble cover most of us as I saw it did not cover all my right arm as everything seemed to speed along to Lively town

" … Sure of … Fudge…" I said as I saw us speeding along the world as unknown to me for the moment something was left behind

"Oh ops…" Zeus said as he picked up something from the floor

"Is that not?" Deerling asked as Zeus nodded

"Yup and Blaze now have another reason to hit me again." Zeus said as he began to chuckle

"Huh how is it not bleeding?" Deerling asked

"I will explain all during the step up for his birthday party. Anyways I be back soon I need to give this to someone who will know what to do with this." Zeus said as he disappred in an instance

"Serious what is wrong with Blaze family?" Goomy asked

"Who know... who know but boy whoever falls in love with him will have tons odd adventures." Deering said as a small blush appeared in her cheeks

"You used to have a crush also did you not?" Goomy asked as she nodded

"Well after all that happen in the short 2 weeks he was he who would not even as a great friend. Helping us even in odd ways." Deerling said

"Err true after all that help out and inside school." Goomy said

"Ok back hopefully she be able to keep Chris under control." Zeus said as he pop back

"AGH!" Deerling and goomy yelled as Zeus pop in.

"I guess Blaze was right about teleportation someone needs to give a head up before it happens." Goomy said as a puddle appeared "That was there before I moved here."

"Sure I go along with that!" Deerling said as she grabs a bush and moved it to where they were. As they moved away from it. "So how do you think Blaze is doing?" Deerling asked

"Who know but if we want the party be ready all of us should start moving back to Serene Village or at least all of us and I visit."

"Well I give the tour then. EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" Deerling said "BLAZE IS GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THE EVIL FOR US."

"Yup Blaze right when she gets mad or bossy she can be scary." Goomy said" Maybe I should take Chris tip and do as he said."

 **Back with Blaze group**

"So any plans for when we get back?" Mirajane asked as she was left side of the group I at the right nobody noticing what was missing.

"No plans so far just go whatever it takes?" I said question my own methods

"So go with the wind?" Faith asked

"Well it too long to find the darkness and figure out any weakness and ways things going we might need to fight it unprepared." I said as I saw Chaos sister house. "Look where half way there already!" I said as they quickly noticed it also

"Whoa that was faster than last time." Faith said

"Yeah from the week to the 5M almost." I said as I started to wish it was this smooth the teleports always.

"Maybe we should convince your dad to teleport us to the dungeon from now on." Faith said

"Oh that right before I forget Chris has this same ability to teleport." Mirajane said

"Ok at the unspeakable lands?" I said as I saw fear go back in her eyes. "That was pure luck most of the time I need previous knowledge of the place. Plus side is my is not as loud or flashy so if I teleport behind a tree and walked out of it then like if I was back there the whole time… And serious why did I not do that earlier?" I asked myself

"Well soon we make it back." Faith said

"Yeah look were at the edge of the mountain now." Mirajane said

"Well let's enjoy the last 2M of this trip and I going to catch up with some sleep." I said as I Imminently started to snore

"Whoa he was tired" Faith said

"Well he did make a huge ball of electricity back in the …I don't even want to say it." Mirajane said as fear more and more filled her voice.

"Mirajane it ok you don't need to remember that place again." Faith said as she gave Mirajane a hug." We all be together in this don't you worry. I promise that I won't leave you today." Faith said " _Note to self ask Blaze what happen after they climbed the mountain."_

"Thanks I needed that after what happen." Mirajane said as the ball of light started to slow down.

"Huh Blaze what happening?" Mirajane asked as we could see more around us.

"What wrong" I said as I woke up and saw what she was talking about" OH … sorry about this ball goes slower when someone fall asleep in or to make the ride smoother." I said as I gave a yawn "At this rate we get there in an hour… now then if you don't mind I going … Zzzz." I said as I fell asleep mid-sentence.

"Well that the case let just sleep for now what do you say Mirajane?" Faith asked as she saw she was sleeping also "Last to sleep oh well." Faith said as she decided to go asleep

 **An hour later will start NEXT chapter sorry for anyone who want a long chapter today but considering what happen I have to say here a good point to cut off. Anyways remember the warning I gave last chapter it still might be there for next chapter is my brain is going that direction. Anyways most of you know the weekly thing leave a review and if you want you can always PM for anything's mistakes I left or things you see I could have improve or if you want to give me help on things I might not fully know like I admit earlier this chapter I not religious fully I only went to one class as a kid and apart from that I got 0 knowledge of how god is supposed to be in the books. This series is something to have fun about almost anything and pull out some simple mistakes people who follow the series should have noted.**

 **Mistakes I seen so far**

 **1\. Nuzleaf walks and how did he stone latias and latios, and that water Pokémon who I did not write about. (I guess it could be yvelta but still we most like seen him during the fall as I stated the stone effect surrounded the crash site so it could not be in air)**

 **2\. Jirachi is known as the wish maker? (Or at least I think that was the movie name I go check it up by next chapter and tell you there)**

 **3\. If the lendarys are supposed to be the strongest why do they lose so easy in every series?**

 **4\. Superman will never have a good game for his powers**

 **5\. Why does everyone seems to forget what powers they had. Me in specific!**

… **I could go on for a long time with this if I felt like it but if you want to talk about all this problems that certain games or series have PM. Who know maybe one of your PM might be a future story I write. I be honest here I plan to go to a perverted series in the future and anyone who seen the series I talking about will know as soon next chapter comes out. DO NOT PUT IN THE REVIEW THE SERIES IT IS PM INSTEAD IF YOU NEED TO GET IT OUT!**

 **Anyways back to normal chris this might get your head spinning before the final chapther comes in. and this is the way my brain is seeing something I might do**

-Deerling is a nice girl and only has two friends she can truly trust back at serene village

-espurr is in a case like Mirajane not knowing who her true parent is(but espurr lost her parents maybe or left her behind)

-goomy is a good kid who is shy and can get easy get bullyed and I gave him a hint to do something

-both Pokémon I traveling with are hiding a secret in some way

-there are some lendarys who I might write there movie in this world I might or not giving hints who I thinking about

-maybe give me ideas of what I can do in a future chapter

-P.S. anyone who get what I thinking right in a PM with get a shout out on a future chapter and if youput in the review I will not doo what I plan but I will write what I plan to do and what we missing thanks to you!


	42. Chapter 42

**SORRY SORRY SORRY ABOUT THAT ALL. FAMAILY TROUBLE AND FINALS HAPPEN LAST WEEK AND I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO WIRTE THE STORY … MAN COLLAGE CAN BE HARD IF NOT CARFUL. AND THIS INTRO WILL BE ODD TRUST ME I DID NOT FELL 100% WHEN I WROTE IT.**

 **This plant is already… (Game chapter 17)**

" _Well there one thing for sure this spell is definitely more. Smooth that the other ones he done." I thought to myself as I open my eyes and saw we were very close to the village._ "Ahhhh… man that hour sleep I need it after all that happen… Faith... Mirajane wake up you two." I said as I woke them up with my left arm.

"Where here already?" Faith said as she was the first one to stand up while Mirajane took her time.

"Almost but if I remember right this spell just pops as we arrive to our destination." I said as I noticed Mirajane finally stood up.

"What do you mean pop?" Mirajane asked as I got into a landing position as Faith must have figured it out what I meant as she did what I was doing and as soon she got into position the spell decided to pop as me and Faith slip towards the gate as Mirajane roll towards it.

"That what I mean and to think I was going to give points to that old man for the smooth ride." I said as the spell numbing effect started to wear off as I started to feel pain

"Ouch… so that what you …" Mirajane said as I started to scream in pain from my right arm.

"Chris what wrong?!" Faith asked as she quickly turned around and saw that arm was missing

"What the hay happen?!" I asked in pain as I saw some blood dripping down my left arm and saw instead of pure red blood I saw different liquids on it. Many I never felt before even with the scratches itself.

"Finally you annoying bug you arrived." Said a voice I haven't heard even since I was back home.

"Nymph! What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked up and saw here with my right arm" Is that my?" I asked as she nodded

"Hack commence!" Nymph said as she put her hand near my arm as I felt the pain stop with the liquids that where dropping." That should do for now… did the pain stop?" She asked as I let my left arm drop and just hang there "I take it as yes." Nymph asked as she took a deep breath as she saw me drop to the floor" Ops… to much"

"Wait what happen to Chris?!" Mirajane asked as Nymph started to fix me.

"Oh this is going to be a long story look as soon you're done with the evil stuff that defeating this world we can talk about this. And this story Chris needs to hear about it also." Nymph said as Mirajane nodded

"Will he be ok?" Faith asked worried.

"Physically yes … mentally who knows…?" Nymph said as she gave a sigh "Well do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Bad news first." Faith said as Mirajane nodded

"Well he lost some special liquid that I can't replace here Zeus will need to take care of that later … and the good news is Chris should make a quick recovery once I wake him up." Nymph said as they noticed the arm was back to where it belonged

"That good but what happen?" Faith asked

"Err… long story short Zeus spell was to small he need to use the Version 5 than 3 to make sure all of you were moved easily." Nymph said as she began to laugh

"So the old man messes up again huh?" I asked as I felt control of my body again.

"Yup … so how that arm felling?" Nymph asked as I started testing the arm to see how it was.

"Let me get back with you in a moment." I said as I teleported away.

 **Back at serene village**

"This party is going to be awesome!" Zeus said as he looks around and saw things were going according to plan

"I just hope Blaze will like what he sees." Deerling said as she brought out some supplies a she saw a cloud of smoke behind him as she saw someone standing behind Zeus telling her to be quite as she nodded "So where do you want the food at?" deerling asked as I gather up energy for my … … … … …Prank

"Over there is fine." Zeus said as he pointed towards a table as I cleared my through and gave a little girl voice to myself

"Err… excuse me sir can I talk with you for a moment?" I asked as my right arm got in fire

"Of course little… girl." Zeus said as he turned around and noticed me

"This is for not telling me I part robot!" I said as I saw fear in his eye. "FALCON PUNCH!" I said as I punch towards the jaw and send him flying towards the sky. "… Well see you all later good luck setting up the party!" I said back towards my normal voice

"TEAM LIGHTING BLASTING OFF AND I REGET NOTING!" Zeus yelled

"Good luck on the battle!" Deerling said as she waved me goodbye " _note to self don't make Chris mad … :P"_ She thought to herself as I disappear

"Deerling is everything ok out here?" Caracosta said as everyone else started to walk out of there house

"Yeah little dispute between Chris and his dad." Deerling said as she looked up and noticed he still was not coming down

"Oh I see… Well where should we put this?" Carracosta said as he shook it off.

 **Back at the gate of lively town**

"And that where I meet Chris at." Nymph said as a cloud of some appeared.

"Well my arm feels great!" I said as I noticed some fire was still there. "Hot hot hot!" I said as I quickly patted it out.

"Did you serious use that move on your dad?" Nymph asked as she tilled her head

"One thing for sure tomorrow my dad has tons of things to answer." I said as she just gave a sigh

"Some things never change huh?" Nymph asked as I nodded

"Yup you said it." I said as I began to chuckle

"Well then let me just destroy this shield then." Nymph said as we looked towards town and finally noticed the same type of shield covering this town.

"Since when was that there?" I asked as they all face-palm themselves

"Did Zeus not tell you that there were two messangers coming down to help?" Nymph asked

"right …" I said embarrassed as I rubbed the back of my head" Well lead the way then." I said as she nodded and created a door in the shield and let us in. "So what happen after that I request help?" I asked

"Well to keep this simple serene village is camp 1 and lively town is camp 2." Nymph said as I nodded. " ok now that things are simple… camp 1 send a Pokémon to help us out here with communications and camp 2 explore the lands trying to find a way to fix all of this."

"I see." I said taking a simple understanding from all this as we noticed we finally arrived at the guild hall.

"Were from the sky and take from of." Said a voice from inside

"Pokémon that are send to protect all." Nymph said as the door open

"Say it just me or Is it getting hotter?" Mirajane asked

"Yup." I said

"Blaze Mirajane you are all right!" a voice said as I saw it charge towards us and hug us.

"Wait latias that you?" I asked happy as she nodded

"The one and only." She said giggling

"Remind me who made that lame password?" Nymph asked

"Did you forget it was you?" Latias asked

"Thank mew that you're ok." I said with a sigh of relief

"Same what happen to you three?" Latias asked as I saw Mirajane finch towards that question

"Some other time… who else made it after Nymph came and help out?" I asked

"The shop keepers, jirachi, ampharos, Espurr, and swirlix" Latias said

"I see thanks for the info." I said as she nodded

"Anytime." She said with a smile as we finally got in. "We got company!" Latias shouted in a happy voice as all the store owners came towards the main entrance

"Chris and Mirajane your both okay!" They shouted as we all check up on each other. We learn that during the fear Ampharos told the town to lock up the door and seal up the windows and stay indoors try to make this town like a ghost town from my world.

"Don't you worry all one way or another we find a solution to all of this." I said with full confidence as they told us what happen to the Pokémon just outside of town as everyone stood quite

"Yeah Chris know what he's talking about and I going to back him up all the way." Mirajane said

"… … …" everyone in the room

"What wrong?" Mirajane asked as she tilled her head.

"O-oh nothing …I just never thought… we would have to be cheered up by a child like you… this is quite the eye- opener…" Hawlucha said

"Yes, if we have to be told by Mirajane of all Pokémon…." Cofagrigus said

"Then we really must need to get our acts together! So that's just what we'll do!" Klefki said

"Perfect!" I said as my voice was filled with hope.

"No need for you to worry about us! No one can keep us down for long! After all, didn't ampharos say that he'd take care of things some way or another?" Kecleon said

"Huh?! Ampharos did?!" Mirajane asked

"Yeah. They are hard at work in their rooms! Though they have been in and out all the time, trying to find answers… So I don't know for certain that they are here just now." Hawlucha said

"Blaze! You know what this means?!" Mirajane asked as I nodded

"Like any of us would just stand around to be turned to stone!" Cofagrigus said as he got closer to us "Naturally it will be business as usual, even if we must temporarily set up shop here!"

"We want to help the expedition society! I even set up a deposit box in here. We'll all try to keep things running as they usually do, so… just come talk to us whenever we can be of any service!" Kecleon said

"Th-Thank you, Kecleon! And all of you!" Mirajane said

"Come on let's check upstairs to see if Ampharos is up there." I said as Mirajane and Faith nodded

"Yeah." They said( **HEADS UP FOR NEW PEOPLE THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO BUY OR SELL STUFF FOR A WHILE AGAIN LAST TIME WAS THE DAY BEFORE WE HEADED TOWARDS THE LAKE … IF I REMEMBER RIGHT …3 DUNGEON AND 2 BOSSES?** )

"Oh!" Mirajane said as we noticed who was in ampharos room.

"Espurr!" I said as she turned around

"Ah!" Espurr said as she saw us "Mirajane! And Chris!"

"Espurr, You're all right?!" Mirajane asked

"I should say the same!" Espurr said "Is it really you…? You're the real Mirajane and Chris? You are… You're real… I'm so… so glad…" Espurr said as she began to cry

"What in the world?! Espurr!" Mirajane asked as I hug espurr as she came running towards me.

 **Sometime later!**

"What?! You saw us getting turned to stone?!" Mirajane asked

"Yes…" Espurr said

"I was hiding up on Revelation Mountain and watch it all from afar… I know you told me to wait in the village, Mirajane, but I… I was too worried to let you go alone. So I followed you in secret. And then you two… were turned to stone right before my eyes… I can't believe that you returned from that… How did you do it?" Espurr asked

"Well, it wasn't easy…Mirajane can you wait with latias?" I asked as she nodded and left the room as I told espurr and faith what happen in the voidlands.

"I see… What a terrible time you've had… I'm so sorry you had to go through that…" Espurr said

"Never mind that. I want to hear about you, espurr! How did you end up here?" I asked

"I was asked to come and help… By ampharos." Espurr said

"By ampharos?! Where is he by the way?" I asked

"He's gone out. He and jirachi have been going out constantly in the search for answers. I stay here and use my telepathy to help them keep in touch with each other. Thanks to role, I've been able to glean quite a bit of information from their talk. About Dark matter… and what is going on in the world now."Espurr said

"What is going on…?" Mirajane asked as she enters the room.

"Tons of cases around here and there even the strongest have been turn to stone." Espurr said "So far no familiar Pokémon in your list."

"That good to hear Espurr there still Pokémon out there that we could rely on anyways we don't have much time." I said

"It's true that we don't have any time… Dark Matter has grown significantly already… The Tree of life won't last long if we-" Espurr said as we heard noise coming from above us "Who's there?" Espurr asked

"Espurr stay near me ok?" I said as I started to build up my energy

"They were watching us, hiding back there…" Espurr said

"I check downstairs." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Faith Check on latias and tell her to wait for me in mawile room." I said as she nodded and went down stairs also." Now then the question is who got through the gate..." I said as we started to walk out of the room looking for the noise as we found a Beheeyem

"YOU!" I shouted angry as I noticed it was the same Beheeyem that attacked me before

"Wha-? Who are you-?" Espurr asked

"I can't believe it! You followed me here! That it I knew I should have defeated you when I had a chance." I said I charge a strong electro ball, and fired towards him as the beheeyem fired a psybeam towards espurr. "Look out!" I shouted as I moved in front of espurr taking the hit as my electro hit the beheeyem as we both fell to the floor. As I look up I saw he was still in fighting conditions

"You're still moving?" I asked as I stood up

"He's persistent. I'll give him that!" espurr said as I looked back and saw her mad as Mirajane came running though and charge into the beheeyem

"My friends! How dare you guys attack them?! You did this! You monster! You hurt my friends! " Mirajane said as she started to beat him up as espurr quickly stop Mirajane

"Mirajane! That's enough! He's not even fighting back anymore! This isn't right!" Espurr said

"E-Espurr…" Mirajane said as she backed up.

"Now tell us. What did you come here to do?!" Espurr said "And how did you pass through the door?!"

"Y-you've got me all wrong!" Beheeyem said as this was the first time I ever hear him. "I not here to hurt anyone! I was trying to get away from the ones who are hurting everyone! I was running from Nuzleaf and Yveltal!"

"What?!" we all said

"What did you say?!" Mirajane said

"We were all being controlled by Dark matter! We were just tools to them!" Beheeyem said

"You were being controlled?!" Mirajane said

"Ahh I should have taken the hints while there where here." I said to myself.

"That's right… But because of you… When Mirajane and Swift Blaze escaped from the voidlands a little while ago... It seemed to cause some kind of shock… And I at least managed to free myself… Once I could think for myself again, I knew I couldn't stay there with them… So I waited for my chance and then I ran away." Beheeyem said

"Are you serious?! You expect us to just believe you?!" Mirajane asked

"I think he may be telling the truth." Espurr said

"Plus whatever is happening out there we need as much help as possible." I said

"What?!" Mirajane said

"Ampharos said something similar. That Dark matter can invade the hearts of Pokémon who have any darkness in them. Even if it's just a little… it's enough for Dark matter to control them. The Pokémon that it controls gains power of the void. Then they use that power to suck the energy from other Pokémon, turning them to stone… and that energy is then used by Dark matter so that it can grow even greater. It is by controlling other Pokémon that Dark matter gets its energy." Espurr said

" _Really then how have I not corrupted humans then? We evil as all fudge even those who say have pure of hearth still have darkness around it. Maybe the cruel towards those who don't believe or walk of the path as they say." I thought to myself (reason I put this line is a bit personal but if you really want to know I tell you next chapter if people PM about this)_

"Right! That's it exactly! You've gotta believe me! I only fought you just now because you attacked me out of the blue! I was just defending myself, but it's not like I turned you to stone or anything, right?! I mean, not that I even could if I wanted to! I don't have the power to do that anymore! Because I got away from Dark Matter!" Beheeyem said

"… … …" Mirajane said" Say we believe you… why come here?"

"I know where the dark matter is… I know where to find the Tree if life." Beheeyem said

"You know where it is?!" Espurr asked

"You know where to find the tree of life?!" Mirajane asked

"Where we once turned the expedition society members to stone- The prehistoric ruins… The Tree of life is deep within the ruins." Beheeyem said

"The tree of life in there of all places?!" I asked " _How that tree is supposed to be the flying tree so how!?" I asked myself_

"The only reason no one has discovered it before is because it's so far inside the ruins. And now it's being taken over by Dark Matter but Dark Matter has grown so large already… we don't have much more time. I came here hoping to find someone who would help me destroy Dark Matter." Beheeyem said

" _He thinks he going to able defeat it…" I thought to myself_

"Even if I was being controlled, I did terrible things… such terrible things…I …I …I turned your friends to stone… I turned so many Pokémon to stone… I know I can't make up for that now…But if I can at least save the world from being destroyed… *sniffle*" Beheeyem said

"What do you think?" Espurr asked

"This could be our best luck in a long while or a trap from a trapper…" I said

"I want to hear what Ampharos thinks… Espurr can you reach him?" Mirajane said

"I understand I'll try to reach him now." Espurr said

"And if he still in this continent then I try the electrical way unless he a dungeon." I said as I make a clone and let go outside as it started to send sparks to the floor.

"Did you get him espurr?" Mirajane asked

"It's no good. I can't seem to reach him. "Espurr said

"Same even with Dedenne training." I said" _Even if it is small amount._ "

"But I don't know what the problem could be…" Espurr said

"Hmm… I was hoping Ampharos would be able to help decide but… I guess we're on our own." Mirajane said "So, I guess we're headed to the prehistoric ruins. Espurr, you're supposed to help Ampharos and jirachi stay in touch so you stay here. Me and Swift Blaze will go with the Beheeyem." Mirajane said

"…It sounds pretty dangerous." Espurr said

"But I know we don't have much time… So I guess there's no other choice…" Espurr said as she noticed as had my eyes closed

" _This still feels odd why would a minon like him get info on such an important thing? I know they only had five troops but still … it feels a trap witing a trap. They must have known someone would Break free soon and set a trap for anyone who helps him… But still he numbers of troops is what got me worry. They all need to do double time or whatever the saying is for more work per person…_ We don't get many options I guess were going." I said

"If you reach Ampharos, tell him we were here… And where we're going." Mirajane said as espurr nodded

"I will." Espurr said.

"I'll go back to the chief room and see if I can't contact him somehow. But first let me get in a message to lapras. She fled to the sea during the attack, but I think she'll come back if I tell her about this. Good luck" Espurr said

"Hold on to that for just a moment ok?" I asked as espurr gave me a confused look.

"Well during that week were gone we got low on supplies and apart of restock there a few other things I want to check on." I said

"I understand. When you're ready just tell me ok I try to contact lapras" Espurr said.

 **Well I am going to cut it off here for now. Sorry about last week I really got to stay in the follow of the writing. Anyways good luck to whatever you all doing. And hope to see you all next week. Most likely going to be a full check up on the whole group might even give a few details on what I planning for everyone.**


	43. Chapter 43

**SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG. I HAD SOME TINKING TO DO ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I GET LITTLE PIECES HERE AND THERE. I SWING AND MISS WHAT I PLAN DURING ThIS LONG GAP OF TIME BUT HEY THAT A RISK I DECIDED TO TAKE. WELL LET'S HOPE MY HEAD IS GOING THE CORRECT DIRECTION IN THIS OR THINGS WILL END UP BAD.**

 **Also, I want to point out something here before you read this chapter. I know that most of the game the kids at serene village are supposed to be in 1** **st** **grade but for this story, I made it high school before come on kids seeing this that young is like being forced some horrible horror movie and I mean those 0-1 stars movies for a whole week than cartoons. Anyways like I said they going to be 14-18 years old everyone there well except budget... I think.**

 **E. SOCIETY BASE (WHERE WE LEFT OF LAST TIME)**

" _Know then what to do? What to do?"_ I asked myself as I started to walk downstairs to check on everyone here. _" let's see Latias is a strong girl but her brother is still in stone during this whole week so I guess I check on here I did take three giant bottles of sacred water I should be able to use some and cure him. With Jirachi not here he not able to cure without me. He should have give a try while I was gone. Jirachi is not the type to give up unless he truly knows it not possible."_ I said to myself as I walked outside and noticed Latias was at the roof looking around.

"Oh hey, Blaze is everything ok?" Latias asked as she looks down.

"Say can I come up and talk to you?" I asked as she nodded

"Come on up." She said as I started to hop my way up to here." Just another normal day after destruction."

"Well, that nice." I said as I looked around and saw how calm it was and how there were no shadows in the area.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask?" Latias said

"Oh right, I almost forgot … say how are you right by the way?" I asked

"… well I not going to lie scared I very scared and worry right now I just wish Latios was with us right now." Latias said as I saw start crying a bit.

"Well, how about this one time I grant the wish than Jirachi?" I asked as she looked towards me

"What are you talking about?" Latias asked a bit shocked

"Tell me did Jirachi or chief tell you about the sacred water?" I asked as she nodded her head." Then you must know that this sacred water can heal Latios as Jirachi heal you." I said

"…Ok…" She asked still not knowing what I was saying.

"Well, it so happens that in that special device you brought me was three bottles full of sacred water." I said as her eyes almost pop out of her eyes.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Latias asked shaking me at hyper speed

"YeS Now PLEAse sTops ShakING mE!" I said as she stopped

"Sorry." Latias said as she put me somewhere safe. "But are you serious!?"

"… yes …" I said as I cover my mouth

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Latias asked

"Remember how you were when you got cured?" I asked as she thought about it.

"You need food, water, and some rest for who know how long?" I said as she nodded

"Yeah I guess you're right." Latias said as she seemed too calmed to down.

"How about this we find Faith and ask her to help us out for when Latios wakes up." I said

"I go find her if you need to do something else go ahead and do it now." Latias said

"Thanks oh and here keep this for now." I said as I passed her the small bottle of water. "Keep it safe till we can help Latios." I said as she nodded" Well if you excuse I need to check on some last things."

"Sure if you need me I be in the kitchen with faith getting ready for Latios then." Latias said as she went in the E. building.

"Ok see you in a moment then." I said

"Ah, Chris here you are!" Nymph said as I heard her from above me.

"Are you using the invisible power again?!" I shouted to the sky.

"BOO!" She right behind as she made me jump down from where I was and fall three floors.

"AHHH! Nymph what was that for!?" I shouted as I look back and saw her laughing

"Sorry Chris but for old time sakes I need to do that." She said as I saw her making herself visible again. "Come on get up Chris." Nymph said as she put out her hand.

"Thanks." I said as I grab it and stood up. "So nymph is everything ok?" I asked

"It too boring! All I been doing this week is come and go to base 1 and 2 and if not that then making sure this shield is keep up." Nymph said as I saw her frown." Oh, that reminds me your dad gave me something that he wanted to give you earlier before you shot him to space." **(You may have forgotten but I did mention sora no otoshimono/ Heaven lost property this is where nymph comes from. I suggest you watch it alone if you're the right age... don't worry no horror till season 3 finale)**

"Sorry, but he deserved it." I said as nymph gave a sigh.

"I don't blame you Chirs after what he did with at the begging of your life and then what he did with your fake dad." Nymph said as I stood there quite. "Chris you do remember if you ever need to talk to me just says so. After all, you have done I at least owe you that much."

"Thanks once this is all over maybe we can talk." I said as she nodded.

"Oh before I forget … I wanted to give this to you earlier but …." Nymph said as I finally noticed she had a backpack on her back. "You might get mad at me later but I gave your jacket an upgrade."

"Are you talking about Mr. lucky who has not failed me since back then?" I asked as she nodded

"Ah, here it is!" Nymph said as she brought an out an old but a goody black jacket I was always wearing back in my original world saved me more times than I count in less than a year(save me from a few stick situations plus help me get twice the free snacks :) But I had to get a new one after it got ripped )

"… well that explains why I lost it after the day you visited that one day." I said as I took it calmly

"… well you took it easier than I thought." Nymph said

" Err what can I say after all this mess is over that offer you gave me will be a long one I have what 88+ years of anger pent up." I said as she groaned

"I just had to give the offer." Nymph said as she shook her head

"Anyways Thanks!" I Said as I smile.

"Happy birthday Chris." Nymph said

"Hold it second today July 7?!" I asked shocked

"Yes, you normally check the day how do you not know that?" Nymph asked

"I didn't have a chance for a while I think July 1 was my last time to check." I said as I facepalm myself "I should have piece things together when faith told me what happen when I was gone."

"Anyways back to the jacket if you don't mind." Nymph said as I nodded." The color is still the same pure black for the outside that you normally wear and some green on the inside so that you don't have to worry about. In the pocket, you are going to find something that will make more sense later." Nymph said as I looked inside of the pocket and found 6 small straps with a small holder attached to it that seems to hold a ball each.

"Next which I recommend using now is that you can change the size of it to fit any body and size you or someone else has." Nymph said as she nodded. Oh and don't worry about getting it ripped for this is top of the model upgrade for it has its own… mystic repair but will still have to wash it." Nymph said as she began to laugh as she saw my disappointed face.

"Oh well, thanks for the awesome gift nymph." I said with a smile. " _I wonder if this is what deerling wanted to tell me."_

"Anyways Chris are you supposed to be going to help Latias in the kitchen?" Nymph asked

"… Oh right, thanks for reminding see you later and serious thanks for this awesome gift Nymph." I said as I began running and quickly put it on the jacket she gave me as I change the size of it to my Pikachu body "So Latias need any help getting ready the food for Latios?" I asked as I saw Latias and faith cooking.

"Oh hey, Chris are we keeping this bottle a secret between us three or what?" Faith asked as I looked around the room and noticed the whole room was lit up.

"We let Latias decided here I say." I said as she nodded." Ok then now that is decided do you two need help or no?"

"Yeah oh, by the way, might as well prepare food for the finally fight." Faith said I nodded.

 **Meanwhile back at serene village**

"ARRRHHH!" a yell for a sky came as deerling look up and saw he was finally coming down as he crash landed as deerling noticed instead of his head burning in the ground and his arm she noticed it was the butt burn most of all.

"Ah, Zues good to see you back." Deerling said as she jumps down to the hole and slid towards Zeus and help him up. "Are you ok?"

"Burn by the sun but ok." Zeus said as he pops his head out. " _Man, he being the son of the queen of the moon … or she still considering the princess … time will only tell… if he took it this hard with me I wonder how bad it will be with her. But I say this she does have her strength when she gets mad._ "

"Did Chris punch you to the sun serious?" Deerling asked

"Well I got shot to orbit and the as I try to make my way down raquaza saw me and shot with a hyper beam to the sun and luck would have it that all the planters were on the other side of the sun … You can take it from there."

"Och..." Deerling said as her imagination go wild.

"Well let me fix this hole then." Zeus said as he rose his hand and filled the hole up with dirt as they rose up.

"So I take it you show Chris some of his skills." Deerling asked

"… Yeah, I guess you could say that." Zeus said

"Anyways can you get up here and help us set up a surprise birthday party for Chris?" Deerling asked

"… Sure why not I got nothing to do." Zeus said as he dusted himself off.

"Deerling is everything ok?" Goomy asked as he walked his way to deerling.

"Noting big happen just Chris dad landing back down." Deerling said

"I see… Say can you help me with this load?" Goomy asked as deerling saw a wagon was behind goomy.

"Is this not from Chris Base?" Deerling asked

"Well… Remember how we send a huge distress signal with The E. Gadgets?" Espurr asked as she just walked in the conversation and Deerling nodded." Well I just check the device and it sounds like almost everyone is heading their way here they an hour away and those flying are resting nearby. Some of them even team up so the water types can try getting here also I just send an update and told them what happen right now. Their hope is higher than ever and are ready to help out so … yeah, this is going to be one huge party …" Espurr said

"Wow… good to know." Zeus said _"Not the cleanest of work but what happen here today is amazing what Chris has done less than two months. Maybe I let him stay longer with a college._

"Anyways …" Goomy said bring Zeus back to the living world Espurr we all going to have a break soon Deerling want to have lunch together?"

"Sure goomy I know the perfect spot." Deerling said "But first thing first let take this last shipment to where it belongs." She said as goomy nodded

 **Half an hour later.**

"This is delicious where did Rosalina find these berry's." Deerling asked as she leans back towards the big tree on the hill...

"Thank you, Rosalina for these amazing berry's." Goomy said as he launched a berry into the air and caught it in his mouth

"So Goomy what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Deerling asked

"… Well, it something that I been thinking about for some time but I wasn't 100% sure of what I was feeling till Chris talk to me and clear things up." Goomy said as deerling noticed Goomy seemed nervous about it.

"What are you talking about goomy?" Deerling said as she seemed to know where he was going with this.

"Well, it has been some time now that you keep saving me over and over and doing all these nice things for me… "Goomy said

"Of I did that because I care for you. You help me out at times I didn't know what to do." Deerling said as she noticed goomy confidence seemed to rise.

"Well …I always wanted to say…" Goomy said as I hoof came to his mouth.

"Well to be honest goomy I fell the same way for you goomy." Deerling said with a blush

"Wait what? What about Chris?" Goomy asked

"I had a thing for him before it true but I been with you for a longer time and He already was taken." Deerling said as goomy mouth fell to the floor. "Anyways want me to tell you who's the lucky girl for Chris?" Deerling asked as she saw goomy shake his

"When did that happen?" Goomy asked

"Apparently sometime after they left the village for the month and a half. Oh and it was that girl we saw leaving the village when Mirajane was grounded ." Deerling said as she noticed goomy was left in shocked

"So deerling … I was wondering if maybe next week you would like to …" Goomy said as deerling nodded

"Sure I would like to I just hope." Deerling said as she looks at the distance

"Deerling is everything ok?" Goomy asked as he noticed a bunch of mercrows was flying in a large circle of the distance and more joining every second

"I got a bad feeling about that… I hope Chris is ok." Deerling said

"Knowing him I bet he is getting ready for whatever comes his way … and if not then he in the middle of a deep battle." Goomy said.

"Yeah, the only thing we can do is only he is ok and do whatever we can." Deerling said

 **Back at the E. society**

"I am going to ask this now … Are you sure Latios will need this much food Latias?" I asked as I carried the three plates as I walked up the stairs.

"Yes." Latias said as she struggled to keep her happiness from her voice

"Chris, are you sure you don't need help?" Faith asked

"I lost at RO-SHAM-BO and we all agreed whoever lost would carry the plates." I said as I groaned." Well, at least we had some heat resistant plates in storage. Worse case scenario would be I burn my hair and hands."

"Ok Chris door open." Latias said as I walked in and put the plates on the floor.

"Latias you still have the bottle right?" I asked as she nodded "ok then open up that bottle up and put the sacred water on him." I said as she quickly opens the bottle and drops the water on Latios."Or that works also I guess." I said as Latias began glowing just as Latias did but this time the spell seemed to be going faster as the light stop and as soon it did we saw Latios crash to the floor.

"So … who is doing the explaining?" I asked

"Errrrr… knowing Latios this is going to take a long time." Latias said

"How long?" Faith asked

"A few hours?" Latias said

"… Oh boy, we don't have that kind of time… Ok horrible idea but I think I can make a quick plan here." I said as I closed my eyes and started thinking.

"Well let me remind where we standing." Latias said. "Right now where with a brother who might kill if it a new Pokémon who rescue him… We might be under a time limit … I almost attacked you when I woke up … and espurr is waiting for you to call lapras to take you to the next mission… and still, Ampharos and Jirachi are missing because of the info hunt mission."

"Ok … I think I got it… I going to hate leave like this Latias but I got a plan." I said

"Oh, I don't like this." Latias said as she sat in the air.

"Well Me, faith, and Mirajane need to get going soon just in case there is a time limit so I know us three need to go now that things will be under control with you here so we can trust you and espurr to keep things here under control." I said as Latias nodded. "Now then I don't know what going to happen so think I might be able to call you for emergency support?" I asked

"What kind of emergency?" Latias asked

"Easy just emergency escape if the place is blowing up or breaking apart we could use your super speed of you and your brother to get out of there ASAP." I said

"Oh that I can do easy and maybe Latios will help once he wakes up that is." Latias said as she looked back and saw Latios snoring

"… Do you ever prank him and wake him up when he doesn't want to?" I asked as something came to mind

"Yes, why?" Latias asked as I whisper her my idea."…ohhhh ok, Faith tell espurr to call Lapras we all need to get going soon."

"Chris, what are you planning this time?" Faith asked

"I tell you on the over the ride to whoever we going." I said as I began to laugh a little

"Just try to get killed before we even leave than me and Mirajane will wait at the harbor for you want me to tell her about Latios?" Faith asked.

"Sure why not?" Latias said as faith nodded and left.

"Well perfect keep the E. gadget with you and if we call and hopefully we won't need to… well… you know See you soon Latias." I said as I bow headed towards the door as I shoot a small shoot of electricity towards Latios." Good luck!" I said as I quickly closed the door and ran. _"Ready or not here I come dungeon." I thought to myself as I ran towards the pier and picked up my bag near the exit."_

"AH Chris finally you're here." Mirajane said as I came running out.

"Sorry, sorry had something to do with Latias before we left." I said

"Well let's go to the pier and wait for Lapras." Mirajane said as I nodded "By the way, Chris Where did you get that jacket?" Mirajane asked as faith noticed it also

"Where did you get it?" Faith asked

"Easy an old friend of mine gave it to me it was the other person that was taking care of things here." I said

"Oh, so the girl who fix your arm?

"Yeah." I said as I look out to the sea and saw a bunch of murkrow flying in a circle. "Huh please tell me we not heading that direction…" I Said as I pointed towards the huge circle of Pokémon

"What the …" Faith said as I saw some of her colors drain away.

"That can't be good…" Lapras said

"Well, Beheeyem? Which way is it?" I asked

"You're not going to like it but if I remember right is right under the center of that huge circle." Beheeyem said with fear.

"Well, then Lapras do you any good landing spots near there?" I asked as I saw her nod.

"Yeah there one right on the edge of it." Lapras said

"…Ok if that the case then … as soon we land Lapras do yourself a favor and get back here as soon you can ok?" I asked

"Wait how are you going to get out of there then?" Lapras asked

"That why I visited Latias in case something goes bad she can come to help us and if not then we get to have some fun on the beach while we wait. Plus you went out to deep sea to find somewhere safe from all the danger?" I asked as Lapras gave a sigh

"Ok, I understand … just make sure you all live for another day it fun for me to travel around the world and if you three are gone there goes three of my best friends and customers…" Lapras said

"Don't you worry you have the Blazing hope honor that we will come back alive." I said with full confidence

"Yeah we find a way to put an end to all of this." Mirajane said

"Don't you worry Lapras I Sylveon from the hidden village of the eevee will keep them safe." Faith said As Lapras began to laugh

"Ok then Ready you three?" Lapras asked as look at her back where the three of us were at plus Beheeyem

"Blazing hope Ready for action!" The three of us shouted.

"Ok, then Full steam ahead!" Lapras said as we went full speed towards what could our last or greatest adventure we all will have together for a hopefully long time.

 **Near our destination**

"Ok before we land I think I already got a game plan here." I said as everyone on Lapras got in a circle" I Take my usual position next will be Beheeyem, following you will be Mirajane and last Faith You all know your strong points but just for the recap I say it out loud again. I am a good midrange attacker so the front will be a good position for me. Mirajane you're our range attacker protected by both of us but in case we group does get broken you do have some close combat moves. And finally Faith you're our tank massive damage and defense sneak attacks will be futile plus that special move you have will heal you now in case you do get in trouble." I said as I saw their confidence rise. "Now then Beheeyem I sorry for the position in the middle but we don't fully trust you yet… plus I got a feeling all of us are getting trolled badly by whoever was controlling you."

"I understand it must not be easy." Beheeyem said

"Thanks for understanding." Faith said

"… Oh before I forget here I hoped I never had to use these but we might have to if we face the final boss of this global battle." I said as I brought out a small red bag of beans

"In this bag there a really special beans my dad made to heal almost everything from near death to the small scrapes maybe even some sickness." I said as I few memories of my undressed body after eating one of those after the great wizard war and chose close shaves I need to do help with that day it left a few marks

"How long did you have these?" Faith asked

"Long before I meet any of you." I said as they took the hint and guess it back from my home world and most likely inside the portal I had them.

" Here I want you two to carry at least a three of these for an emergency I repeat to don't eat them unless we out of supplies they are for emergency only It takes Some time to make these and I hope to save them for maybe later adventures." I said as I pass Mirajane and Faith three beans each.

"Thanks." They said as they put the beans in the bag

"Hey everyone was here." Lapras said as I looked forward and saw we were seconds from the beach.

"Ok, then Beheeyem ready to show us where the base is at?" I asked as we all hop off Lapras

"Yeah, I just hope this is the right memories and not fake…" Beheeyem said

"Ok now be careful you four it going to be bad and moral is as low it can get." Lapras said

"Don't you worry I give you the blazing hope promise that we do something about all of this just stay safe as long you can… ok?" I said with a smile as Lapras began to laugh

"I starting to wonder if that name was planned or pure random chance of fate but we all need our hope to reignite so good luck out there." Lapras said with a smile as she left.

"Well then everyone ready to move out?" I asked as everyone nodded "Ok then you know the plan already we use it for now also we be switching every half hour who in front so that way we not too tired before we reach our destination."

"OK." Everyone said

"Also Beheeyem seeing you're the only one knowing where this place is sorry but you will stay stuck in the second position." I said

"Ok." He said in an understanding voice.

"Well then if that all done let start moving." I said as everyone nodded as I noticed that Faith color seemed a bit off than normal

 **Half an hour later**

"Ok Mirajane your turn now." I said as I slow down a bit and looked back and saw Faith was behind everyone.

"Already?!" Mirajane asked complaining

"Come on Mirajane we all agreed on this before we started walking." I said

"Ok ok ok!" Mirajane said as we swapped places.

"Faith is everything ok?" I asked as she completely ignored me"… Faith is everything ok?" I asked, this time, touching her as she jumps back a bit

"Chirs…" she said as she looked towards what touched her and relax." Sorry about zoning out."

"Is everything ok faith? You seemed worried about something?" I asked

"… Well, to be honest, I worry about my sisters and brothers I thought maybe they be at lively town safe but when we arrive I didn't find them anywhere. Your arm distracted me from the fact for some time but at the end, the worry of them just keeps filling me up. Sure you have some of the water now but what if all of it runs out before we safe everyone?"

"Oh, I see that what worrying you right now…" I said as I pieced a few things together" Well I have a theory about this and it about my job that you can thank later but … when something like this happens most of the time it dispels when we take down the root of it all so if we lucky whoever did this will fall under the same rule." I Said as I gave a quick glance towards faith and saw her color pop back to normal

"Are you sure?!" Faith asked as she tried to grab me as I dodge

"I am not taking any more shakings in today." I said in a panic voice

"Sorry." Faith said as she noticed I seemed genuine scared but at the same time happy that her family can be safe

"Trust me one Latias plated hyper sheep shaking will do this to you." I said as I looked up and noticed something." Are you F-ing serious life?" I said as I noticed it was something in heaven lab that Dad said it belong to someone a long time but need time to fix fully. At first, I didn't understand but know that I know about the truth he been keeping from me about one thing this capsule make sense. _"I swear the writer is going to get hate for this for thinking this was his idea and not someone else's. But I guess his way of writing it might but it was his."_

"What are you?" faith asked as a huge canister landed on my and made a huge cracked on the floor

"WAH! FAITH, CHRIS WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Mirajane shouted as she looked back and saw I was missing.

"Where Chris?!" Beheeyem asked worriedly as they started to hear Morse code on the glass as faith quickly understood it and took off the lid as I jump out.

"ARE You F-ing serious dad?" I shouted as I landed in a few bushes away" Gate of the celestials Virgo open!" I shouted as you can guess a body repairing in a container has nothing on.

"Ah hello master Blaze do you need… I be back in a moment." Lady Virgo said as she quick teleported to my house and got me some sets of clothing." Let me guess Zeus did a bad move again?" She asked as she passed me a bag of clothing

"Thanks." I said as I quickly shook off the green liquid and grab the bag as I took out some clothing put it on and came on out." And to answer your question yeah it was him again and I know about our connection… if you want you can head back now."

"Your welcome master… now I will take my leave. If you ever need any of us don't hesitate and call" Virgo said as she bows and left.

"I remember that and now then back to my Pikachu form." I said as I quickly transform and walked towards the container." I swear in one way or another he trying to kill me." I said as I cracked my arms.

"Chris what just happen?" Faith asked as she saw now robots parts in the container.

"… I full meat and bones now?" I said still confused myself" Now then put this in the storage device." I said as I open the portal and lifted the container in there. As soon we fished I noticed the only thing left on the floor was my jacket and the bandana as I quickly put it on and have everything like it was as the last thing I did put the bag inside the portal and closed it off.

"Wow in under a day you lose your arm and get crushed by that thing." Faith said shocked

"This is unusually one of my worse days." I said as I quickly dusted off everything" Most of the time I can relax and enjoy my day like a normal Pokémon."

"…" As everyone just stood quite as I took it was a normal thing that happens

"Well then saw we keep going?" I asked as they all nodded.

 **10M later**

"Err Chris?" faith asked

"Yeah?" I said

"How are you doing?" Faith asked as that question came out of left field.

"Well physically okay maybe even better after that thing fell on me… but in the end mentally maybe a bit scarred… and scared out of my wits about what could happen next." I said as I thought about it "What about you?" I asked

"Well better after what you said that the stone curse can be gone soon." Faith said with a smile

"Now there I smile I remember from you." I said as I saw her blush" By the way, I never asked you something." I said as she tilted her head "When is it your birthday?"

"… To be honest I don't know … I stop celebrating it about 5 years ago whenever a New Year starts I decided to give myself a year of age." Faith said depressed

"… I see… sorry to bring it up." I said as I planned something for when we get back home

"It ok you didn't know." Faith said as she put a paw on my shoulder.

"Anyways what do you next week we go out for dinner?" I asked

"Sure, you pay?" Faith asked back her normal way

"Sure as long you're willing to teach me how to dance well." I said

"Hahaha deal." Faith said as we shook on it.

"Sorry to break up the party back there but faith it, your turn to take the lead!" Mirajane said still looking forward

"OK!" Faith said in her happy voice as she gave me a quick kiss and headed towards the front" Well talk to you in an hour then or the dungeon. So beheeyem how much longer before we arrive?"

"Shouldn't be long 10m TOPS." Beheeyem said

"Cool and somehow it barely it going to be midday even with all the crazy stuff that happen **(HEY I NEVER SAID I ARRIVE BACK TO THE LIVING IN THE DAY TIME I COULD HAVE ARRIVE AS SOON THE DAY STARTED. 2h AT BASE 1 2h AT BASE 2 AND ANOTHER 2h TO GET TO THE DUNGEON UNLESS I STUPID AND FORGOT SOMETHING YET AGAIN)**

"Say Chris there something I want to ask you." Mirajane said

"Yeah?" I asked

"What are we going to do once we find out who is in control?" Mirajane asked

"Well, there a few options I have in plan depending what it is and why it did this. The obvious one is trying to surrender peacefully. Second knock him out and find a way to seal his powers. Last obvious option is attacking to kill but we don't have any easy way right now." I said as something came to mind "when the tree start flying is when you find your ultimate weapon…" I said to myself aloud

"What do you mean by an ultimate weapon?" Mirajane asked

"Well, I found a note that I am guessing something that will allow me to kill if need plus if I know what he talking about it help us even if it the KO depending how I use it." I said hoping it was my sword

"I guess…" Mirajane said

"Could be worse it could be a berry destroyer." I said with a chuckle as Mirajane began to laugh

"True." Mirajane said with a smile.

" _Good everyone spirits seem to be high this will make the last battle even easier. But why-why… do I get a bad feeling that there multiple dungeons coming up very soon."_ I thought to myself. As I shook my head. "Nah I bet this time is the gut feeling is wrong I mean that 99% working gut has to sleep and have nightmares right?" I said to myself as I began to laugh

"Ok … Faith I think Chris went insane here." Mirajane said as my laugh became crazy

"Ok, I got it." Faith said as she extended her ribbons "Chris do you need me to shake you?"

"I good I good!" I shouted quickly as I jump up one of the trees and looked for cover.

"Hey, Mirajane it seems we found Chris weakness and to think Latias cause it." Faith said laughing as Mirajane joined in.

"Beheeyem is it a straight line to the location?" I asked as I saw him laugh as he nodded "Ok then if that the case, meet you all at the place then!" I said as I disappear and a cloud of smoke

"AHH! AFTER HIM!" Mirajane and Faith shouted in what seemed to be comical way than serious.

" _Ok, I should have some distance now…" I said as I looked back and noticed everyone running towards me."_ I thought as I pulled out the E. gadget and did a quick call

"Chris is everything ok?" Deerling asked from the other side

"For now yeah but I got a favor to ask of you." I said

"What is it?" Deerling asked

"Well I found out something and I was hoping maybe we can make a surprise birthday party for faith." I said as I heard deerling sound like she was choking on something "Deerling are you ok."

"Yeah sorry about that bad fruit." Deerling said with a little laugh as I gave a sigh

"I already have enough worry right now please don't add more." I said with some worry

"Don't you worry everything find over here if anything I got some news for you." Deerling said happy "It turns out everyone that you meet over your adventures is safe I talk to a few and it sounds like they found their own way to lively town."

"Really that is awesome!" I said as some worry went away.

"Anyways, your dad landed and he changes his body to a Raichu." Deerling said

"… I see that great …" I said with a slow voice

"If everything ok Chris?" Deerling asked

"Can you pass me to my dad?" I asked

"Sure." Deerling said as for a moment I hear silence for a while till I heard his voice again

"Hey, Chris ... Is everything ok?" Dad asked

"Well, something landed on my head that will allow me to do the ultimate capture if need." I said as I took a deep breath. "Also I sorry for what I did."

"It ok it takes a lot more to truly hurt me." Dad said

"Also I have been thinking about it for some time and … Now that deerling brought it to light if you want you can say I am your son to whomever you want." I said as I heard him laugh

"Well that something I did not prepare for… also the capsule I guess it fully heal and you want to know what happens… Tell you what I make you a deal." Dad said

"What is it?" I asked

"Well Nymph came over and told me what happen and I began to think of a few things so here the deal I going to explain as much as you want and also tell you your truth name." Dad said as my mouth drop "Yes you heard me, Chris, you're not your real name and I already told you your real name.

"You mean Swift Blaze?" I asked

"Yeah Chris was your fake name for a reason that I explain maybe someday back at our house But like I said here the deal You have to meet every single Pokémon in this world or at least # wise which you know what I mean." Dad said

"Yeah, the game Pokedex." I said

"Good you remember that game at least." Dad said as he began to laugh a little "well do including the legendaries and all hidden ones that not even the games know which I already told the writer not to write about. Do this and you allow to stay in this world for the rest of your life, plus certain Pokémon will live for 100+ years like a normal human depending on type and look. Sorry bug types." Dad said as it was my turn to laugh

"Deal accepted dad now then I need to go the final battle is coming soon and my friends needs me." I said

"Go out there Swift Blaze and save this world… Good luck!" Dad said as I heard the phone get cut off as I stood there for a while and took a deep breath

"I will." I said as I stood up and saw everyone was arriving. "WELL I seem I win and for I prize I ask don't shake me." I said laughing

"Fine." Faith said

"Well, this is the place." Beheeyem said as he caught up

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Mirajane yell as she jumps on me from the side. "Quick Faith attack this fake Pikachu!"

"… Mirajane." I said as evil filled my voice as it did a long time

"Wait, Chris, that you?" Mirajane said as my tail rose to the sky.

"Yes…" I said

"EPE!" Mirajane said as she quickly hops off me. "Sorry, Chris let me help you up." Mirajane said as she extended a paw.

"Ah, I see the school fool still knocks me down." I said back in my normal voice as I grab her paw and stood up.

"Yeah, it seems like I still haven't learned." Mirajane said as we laughed at our own inside joke.

"Well then ready everyone?" I asked as they nodded "Well then let's go!" I said we all lineup and headed into one of the harder dungeons we were done.

"Time to find the prehistoric ruins." Beyeehem said

"Wait what!? What do you mean to find the prehistoric ruins?" I asked

"Well, the reason this base was so hard to find is there two dungeons to get there and we have a one-way teleporter in there to get out but we never activated the other one to teleport so there no easy way to find the base." Beyeehem said

"Oh, course." I said _," But why does that name sound familiar?"_ I asked myself as I left it to the side for now

 **Extremely sorry for what I did to you all and I bet right now that the next chapter will take me month right now. And to do that I promise I will make a 6K chapter or at lease till it reaches a certain point… well, those who play the game know probably know where I going to cut it off if it happens too soon.**

 **ALSO, WARNING as soon Pokemon sun and moon come out there also will be a break that one I sure of so I promise I try to update before then**

 **Now then I got a question for all the religious people that you might be able to answer and if not oh well. But before you get mad at me remember I not religious I using the gods in this story to make it possible for me to go any and all worlds possible that include collabs.**

 **NOW THEN FOR THE QUESTION, I know god made the fruit of sins and also Adam of Eve, but if that the case why did he make the tree which the fruit was at so easy to get. At this ageA.K.A. 2016, it makes sense because sins are so easy made but in the past sins were harder to do. God could have put guards on duty for life and keep changing appearance over the ages but he left it open. Why did he even made the tree did he plan to make Adam and eve Sin or He has Poor planning… Maybe something I don't understand.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do want to point something out right now I do know that the game it a very small island once we get there but I need to add a bit of story to mine so I added an hour walk to get to our destination but really this could have been a good point for last moment story if they wished but oh well. Also I the dungeon is just your partner and beheeyem which is a decent partner funny thing is he the only one that dies even though I try to keep him in the middle.**

 **To the prehistoric ruins to the east**

"So this is the submerged cave?" I asked as we finally reached the dungeon.

"Yeah and we lucky what type you two are because of the floor." Beheeyem said

"Lucky not sure now." I said as I felt water running through my feet.

"Why the water is a good conductor?" Faith asked

"That my point now my midrange power increased a ton because of this I starting to wish I train with your sister Vaporeon in case this happened." I said "Some fusion attacks train would have helped me control my power better… You guys already know I have a bad habit to have energy surges. "

"Ah, that right…" Faith said as she thought about it.

"We are fine as long I don't have one." I said

"Chris we know you better than anyone and we still trust even if that happens here." Faith said as Mirajane nodded.

"Ok then don't say I didn't warn you then." I said as I cracked my arms." Well, then time for me to take the lead in this."

 **Something cool they could have made for the dungeon games if add field effects that makes certain types get more power or expand the range of the attacks anyways back to the story**

 **10F Submerged cave**

 **Find the prehistoric ruins 10F**

"Phew, we seem pretty far down now…" Mirajane said

"I can see it. That's the exit up ahead. If we go through there, we'll reach the prehistoric ruins. Let's go." Beheeyem said as we change paths a bit and headed towards where he pointed. "This is it. The entrance to the prehistoric ruins… In other words… the very bottom of the ocean."

"This is-?" Mirajane asked. "How could a whole continent with this kind of culture just sink..?" Mirajane asked.

"It happened a long time ago. But now we need to hurry onward. Nuzleaf and his lackeys aren't here now." Beheeyem said

"So who the hay where those Pokémon we had to fight to get here?" I asked

"Not sure." Beheeyem said "I guessing that just random Pokémon finding somewhere safe. Whoever it was we mustn't waste this opportunity and strike at dark matter."

"W-wait!" Mirajane said as we all stop "Beheeyem… When dark matter lost control, you came back to yourself, right? When that happened, what happened to your memories of when you were controlled? Did you forget everything? Or do you still remember it all?"

"I… I don't really want to remember the things that I did when I was being controlled…" Beheeyem said

"But then you do remember?! If you do there's something I've got to ask! Why did Nuzleaf lie to Swift Blaze?" Mirajane said

"… Maybe about my past before I meet any of you?" I asked myself now that she brought it up

"… … …" Beheeyem said as he stood there

"Come on, Beheeyem, you work together with Nuzleaf to trick Swift Blaze, right?" Mirajane asked as beheeyem stood they're quite

"… You really want to know?" Beheeyem asked "But you still don't even believe me, do you? You still think that I might be bringing you here as some sort of trap don't you?"

"*Gulp* _He hit the nail on the head…"_ Mirajane thought

"So you really want to make me tell even though you don't trust me?" Beheeyem said

"Yeah, I know it's not very smart… But I still have to ask… I mean, you guys went to so much extra work to make this elaborate ruse, why do it? I just can't warp my head around it…" Mirajane said

"… … … I see… Yes, it might seem strange to you… But no, I won't tell you." Beheeyem said

"What?! Why not?!" Mirajane asked

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to say it." Beheeyem said

"Come on! If you know the truth, just tell me! I can't believe you're being such a brat!" Mirajane said

"A … br-brat? Fine then… I just tell you one thing… The reason Nuzleaf tricks your friend… Swift Blaze… It because of who you are and what you might remember." Beheeyem said

"Who swift Blaze is…?" Mirajane said

" _I thought we agreed on Chris… whatever back to blaze it is." I thought to myself_

"You still had some memories of who you were when you first came to this world… But then… No… no. I'm sorry I can't say anymore." Beheeyem said "Please don't make me… I'm afraid we've wasted some of the little precious time we have. We should hurry onward."

"Are you serious?!" Mirajane said as I had to quickly grab her and stop her from attacking beheeyem. "You've got to tell us more than that!"

"I'm afraid you're out of time." Beheeyem said

"What?!" Mirajane said as they began a debate as I move to the side and saw a deposit box as I did some things.

" _It was all because of who I am…? Nuzleaf singled me out… because of what I might remember? Because I a human or angel?" I asked myself_

"Chris is everything ok?" Faith asked as she saw me dropping a few items

"Yeah… I put a few piece together of this mystery why it seems everyone wants to kill me." I said as I drop an apple by accident again

"We all in this together now if someone wants to hurt one of us we all defend each other." Faith said as I took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I need that. Want me to refill your stuff?" I asked

"Sure." Faith said as I closed the box and let her put in her code on it as the lid open by itself. "Five of each item please." Faith said as I nodded as I took the bag for a moment.

"Who would have image from a simple village to this type of adventures." I said with a chuckle

"Yeah from the simple villagers to becoming heroes of this world. This summer break is amazing and long." Faith said

"Oh, by the way, when do you think Mirajane is going to stop screaming at beheeym?" I asked with some worry.

"I don't know but the water is still here." Faith said as I closed the box and pass her bag." Thanks and now I going to jump up here if you don't mind." She said as she hops on top of the deposit box.

"Mirajane stop fighting we need to go!" I said

"Fine!" Mirajane shouted mad as hay.

"Faith think you can put some of your magic on her?" I asked as I backup a bit.

"Right." Faith said as she stretches her ribbons towards both Mirajane and beheeyem as they both took a deep breath. "Better you two can we continue?" Faith asked as they nodded

"Thanks, faith now then, let's go to the prehistoric ruins!" I said as we went in

 **Prehistoric ruins 10F**

 **Find the "Scared tree!" 10f**

 **What?! 4F**

"Oh! I see a clear path up ahead! let's go!" Mirajane said as we ran up ahead and noticed something unpleasant." Hah! What is this?!" Mirajane asked as we saw everyone who came here earlier become stone

"Mawile… Buizel… Dedenne… Bunnelby…" I said as it hit me what happened.

"Everyone… So this is where…" Mirajane said as she got mad again "Beheeyem!" She shouted as she began charging

"Ah! Faith quick stops her." I said as she nodded and grab Mirajane with her ribbons.

"…That's right. We turned them into stone. But now is no time for grief." Beheeyem said as we noticed Mirajane was struggling to get free. "The tree of life still lies ahead of us. We have to move on." He said as we all nodded even do Mirajane stood there for a while as beheeyem went on ahead

"Everyone! I know you're suffering, but… wait for us! We will definitely come back for you! No matter what!" Mirajane said

"…Mirajane the faster we move the faster we get to safe them." Faith said as Mirajane took a deep breath.

"Yeah you're right…" Mirajane said

"Ok now if I let you go you promise to not attack Beheeyem right now he, our only led." Faith said

"Ok, I promise." Mirajane said

 **10F (Also remember what I asked myself when espurr told us how the dark matter works tell me if you still agree I pure heart after this bad joke)**

"Looks like we've come pretty far in we still haven't reached the tree of life." Mirajane said

"No, but we're nearly there if we can just make it through this area." Beheeyem said as we looked around "Ah. There I can see the way. Come with me."

"This place is big, all right… but… Where is the Tree of life? I don't see anything like a tree… Is it really here?" Mirajane said

"… Well, this is odd. It should be right here… That's what I'd heard…" Beheeyem said

"Who told you?" I asked

"Well, they are big ruins… Let's keep going a bit farther. Maybe it's just farther in." Mirajane said

"… … …" Beheeyem said as it clicked on me

"Huh? Beheeyem? What's the matter?" Mirajane said

"… Really? That's it?" Beheeyem said

"Did you just realize what happen?" I asked as he nodded as we laughed

"No way!" Mirajane said as she and faith backed off a little.

"You know what, Beheeyem?! I may not have trusted you much, but I did believe in you a little bit! I thought you might be telling us the truth about swift Blaze memory and all… But the whole time! You've just been leading us on, Is that it? What could you hope to gain?! And Blaze why did you join him!" Mirajane said

"Gain?" Beheeyem and I said at the same time "Nothing at all."

"What-! But… this place is a trap, isn't it?!" Mirajane said

"That's right!" Beheeyem and I said "A perfect trap! For you two… and for us, too!"

"WHAT?!" Mirajane and faith asked as I began to laugh

"I let you do the honors beheeyem." I said

"Ok then…" Beheeyem said as he took a deep breath. "I don't care if you believe me or not. But the one who told me that the Tree of life was here was Nuzleaf. It was after I'd broken free of Dark matter's control.

"What?" faith said as she came to notice what happen.

"He must have already realized it… and by he, I mean Nuzleaf. That I would betray them sooner or later. And that's why he lied… Telling me that the tree of life was here." Beheeyem said

"You… You can't mean-"Mirajane said as we all heard an evil laugh

"I do thank you for explaining it all for me." A voice said

"Th-that's!" Mirajane said as I began charging some energy as four small energy balls were made on my tail

" _Tail don't you dare fail me now." I thought to myself_

"That voice!" faith said as the owner of the voice came to light

"It just like you reckoned beheeyem. There ain't no tree of life here. You… rotten, filthy traitor!" Nuzleaf said as Beheeyem stood their quite

"Mirajane… swift blaze… and faith. I sure never believe that you two would figure a way outta being turned to stone… And faith still helping Pokémon after what your village did to you?" Nuzleaf asked

"I don't know how you wrangled it… But I think I'll just send y'all back to the voidlands… right now! And with two new Pokémon to boot." Nuzleaf said

"N-nuzleaf! You sure had us all fooled, huh! Swift Blaze… and me… And everyone in the whole village! Why do it?!" Mirajane said

"You wanna know why? You serious, kid? You mean you ain't heard it from that beheeyem right beside you?" Nuzleaf asked

"What now…?" I asked

"Well, well did ask! But all he would tell us was that it had something to do with swift Blaze's memories!" Mirajane said

"Oh, so you haven't heard it all?" Nuzleaf asked as his grin became bigger" I just figured you'd know the whole sorry tale by now…" he said as Beheeyem stood their quite "Oh? So that's it, huh? Didn't want to admit what you'd done?"

" _What?!" I said to myself_

"Sure enough… No one in his right mind would." Nuzleaf said as he began to laugh "Then you just let me do the talkin'." He said as I heard beheeyem take a gulp "The only reason Swift Blaze here ain't had no memory all this time…is because that beheeyem right there went and erased it all."

"WHAT?!" I yelled in a loud voice _"I thought it was mew! What happen!? Did they found me before I came to light?!"_

"You erased Swift Blaze's memories?!" Mirajane asked as Beheeyem stood there quite

"Swift Blaze … You still knew who you were when you first came along to this here world." Nuzleaf said

"Before you lost your memories, you even tried battling me and my pals here. While we were all fighting, though… You got hit with a does of ol' Beheeyem's psychic power… And plumb forgot who you were. And so that's when we hatched our little plan. That's when we decided to trick Swift Blaze." Nuzleaf said

 **Fun little Easter egg they could have added is this unless I missing something.**

"Err. Are you sure you weren't fighting another Pikachu?" I asked

"Well, more we look at you the more… F-" Nuzleaf said

"Also have you not noticed the blue shield is still there we fell on top of that thing when we got out!

"ARGH! You stupid beheeyems! You told me this was the Pikachu!"

"We told you this was a Pikachu!" One of the beheeyem yelled

"That it I taking away your paycheck!" Nuzleaf said

"You're not paying us!" Beheeyem yelled back

"Well, I am taking away your Benefit cards then!" Nuzleaf yelled

"We not getting anything free!" Beheeyem yelled

"I stoning your family then!" Nuzleaf yelled

"You already have!" The Beheeyem yelled as the battle continues for a long while

"Pshh. Hey, you quick come here." Said a voice

 **Back to the story**

"But… Why?" Mirajane asked

"It was all to get our hands on that luminous water, of course. No one but a human could break the barrier on that spring… That's the way them ancient Pokémon had set it up to be. And swift Blaze here… Well, He was summoned here by the spirit of an ancient Pokémon… and was brought right through the bounds of time and space. All in an effort to save this world." Nuzleaf said

"So swift Blaze was brought here to save the world?!" Mirajane said

"Serious! Why can't you steal others from their world to invite them to a party or something fun?!" I said banging a pole nearby. " _AND CURSE YOU MEW!"_

"Blaze calm down!" Faith said a bit worried as she grabs me

"It was all planned by them ancient Pokémon that had seen what the future held." Nuzleaf said but we managed to find out that there would be a human brought to this here world. And a human could help Pokémon turned to stone return to normal with luminous water. That'd be a real problem for us. If that started happenin'. So we decided to strike first, before any pesky human could break that barrier… And we headed out with a plan to put swift Blaze there to an end. You remember the spot? There by the waterfall? Never wondered why you were there? That's where we fought you. And during that battle… Swift Blaze, you lost all your memories thanks to a real fine psychic hit. Soon as I heard that from the beheeyem here… I knew just what to do. The plan just popped into your head. Sure, the luminous water was a real pain… But, if we could absorb its power, we could get even stronger than ever! All I had to do was guarantee that the barrier would be broken while I was there. And that's why I needed Swift Blaze, Not as an enemy… But as an ally. And that's why I started that fool's masquerade. " Nuzleaf laughed

"You still had horrible acting even with that as a fact." I said as I took a deep breath

"Has he been hitting that pole the whole time?" Beheeyem asked

"Sadly yes." Faith said.

"HEY! I TALKING HERE!" Nuzleaf said

" _YOUR WELCOME WRITER I GAVE AN OPENING!" I thought to myself._

"Anyways!" Nuzleaf said mad "First I had them beheeyem attack you… So Swift Blaze would fear them as enemies. Then all I had to do was appear on the scene. And while we ran from them villains together… Swift Blaze naturally came to trust me."

"Err no I didn't." I said

"Hey, I am telling the story here!"

"Whatever but all I saying is that I didn't trust you. You made it too obvious with your fake story and the horrible sense of direction. Boy, you be horrible gambling." I said as an afterthought.

"WHATEVER!" Nuzleaf said as he got madder.

"Blaze are you sure you should be getting him mad?" faith asked

"Worth it later, trust me. Easy open counter attack coming soon" I whisper to her.

"Back to my story the third time now!" Nuzleaf said as I had to start focusing on keeping the electro balls small" Then all I had to do was get Swift Blaze to come back to serene Village with me. Everything went swimmingly. Sure, I didn't succeed in getting y'all up Revelation Mountain on my first try. But… but in the end, I got Swift Blaze there to find his way up to the spring. All right! But you had to gain brains and not destroy the barrier! We would have to dry it up and Got power from drinking from its source."

"And that's why…? It was all just to get the luminous water…?" Mirajane said

"Yeah, and I sure d hat you fools for gain those stupid brains of yours. But I'm afraid you've done all you can for me, and now you ain't nothin' but loose ends. Especially swift Blaze there. You were brought here to save this world after all. So you're about the biggest problem there could have still runnin' around." Nuzleaf said

"Well from one horrible bad to this one now… Am I cursed to get bad dads to take care of me?" I asked as I saw Nuzleaf I twitch for his evil gaze to a cry of help as the electro ball grew a bit without my control as I twisted my tail to keep them hidden while I try to keep them small _"Not yet I can't strike."_

"Might be this room looks like any regular old room to y'all. But that's where you'd be wrong. Any Pokémon that get turned into stone right here in this special room… get dropped straight down into the deepest pit at the bottom of the voidlands."

"The… the deepest part of the voidlands?!" Beheeyem asked worriedly

"You know what I'm talking about at least, don't you beheeyem?" Nuzleaf asked "You well know how frightening that place is. Once you're down there, in the pits of the voidlands… You ain't never comin' back up. Not even you, Swift Blaze! Finally get it, don't you? Why I tricked y'all into coming here." Nuzleaf said as we heard a terrified scream from beheeyem

"Don't give up yet, Beheeyem! We all worked together, and somehow made it out of the voidlands! We promised our friends that we would save them! So we're not going to just sit here and let ourselves be turned to stone! Our friends are counting on us!" Mirajane said

"Your friends?" Nuzleaf said as he began to laugh his crazy ways again

" _Almost time!" I thought to myself as I waited for him to try again._

"Well, ain't that precious. Who do you think it was that helped us get y'all down here and trapped you?" Nuzleaf said

"Wha-?" Mirajane said

"Who do y'all think was the mastermind behind all our plans? Looks like you're in luck. Cause here comes one of your "Friends" right now." Nuzleaf said as someone came behinds us as I put my tail back to normal keeping the electro balls.

" _Please take my hint and don't say anything!" I said hoping I fear was wrong as I moved the ball into a certain form we learned at school (phone gird or calculator. Hopefully you get what I wanted to point out and not upside-down or the wrong way) 1,3,7,5_

"E-ESPURR!?" Mirajane yelled in shocked

"Mirajane, Swift Blaze, faith. Hello." Espurr said as she bowed her head. "The fact is that when I was hiding and saw you and swift Blaze being turned to stone… I was discovered by Mr. Nuzleaf. And forced to help him. He told me that if I didn't want to be turned to stone myself, that I had to help him. I certainly don't want to be sent to the voidlands. So that's why… I went and joined sides with Mr. Nuzleaf!" She said with a fake smile "Sorry about that!"

"Th-that can't be!" Mirajane said

"I can't blame you Espurr if I saw in your … shoes? Is shoes a thing here?" I asked as faith nodded and I keep my back to Espurr to seem I was very disappointed with her "oh good to know when winter comes. Well like I said if I saw in your shoes I probably do the same thing."

"Espurr here's been helpin' us all keep in touch ever since then, you see. While pretendin' to be helpin' ampharos and them with the same, naturally. Thanks to that, We know every move those fools make. It's given us a real upper hand in this fight." Nuzleaf said as I felt a jolt of pain in my tail.

" _Bla—can y—Hea- me?" A voice said in my head_

" _Yes and good job on the acting Espurr."_ I thought to myself as I lowered my head in fake disappointed

" _Thanks, W- are receiv- B-up soon._ " Espurr said

" _Cool that what I need to hear." I said as my hope blasted up._

" _And good job with the checkmark sign." Espurr said_

" _Give thanks to farfetch later for the emergency signs also the call has static in the begging." I said_

" _Ok I going to cut connection now and sorry about the static I explain later._ " Espurr said as I heard her get cut off.

"Hey, you… You traitor. If you wanna come back over to our side right about now… I'll let your little slip here pass." Nuzleaf said

" _Oh come on! Villains talk too much! At this rate by idea will be too big to help it might actually hurt us_." I thought as it got difficult to keep the electro balls under control _" Ok pure control stop sending power then."_

"How 'bout it? You think you could take on swift Blaze and the other runts?" Nuzleaf asked

"Mirajane… Swift Blaze… I'm sorry…"

" _PERFECT!" I thought as I saw an opportunity to grow the size._ " You better not think about it." I said as I let it grow to a normal size and started to pour energy again in it.

"I thought I wanted to save the world… But… but even more than that… I don't want to go there… Not the voidlands I can't … I can't face it… I'm too afraid…" Beheeyem said

"Heh heh heh! Would you look at that? There's your friendship for ya. The friends you thought you could trust. And even the ones you're none too sure about. They're all the same in the end." Nuzleaf said

"Ugh!" Mirajane said

"Havin' faith in someone else might rightly give you the courage to keep on fightin'. But how about now, when you ain't got nobody left to believe in? There ain't nothin' left for you in this world! So you be good little pawns… And let me turn y'all back into stone!" Nuzleaf said

"NEVER!" I yelled as I let the four electro balls go full size and moved them to my arms and legs as I shot all four balls towards Nuzleaf as it fired him backward to the wall including with partners." Electro wall push!" I shouted as the name came to my head as I noticed that the electro balls fuse before impact and made a wall

"That's quite far enough!" a voice yelled as three Pokémon landed in front of us

"Wh-who in the world-?!" Nuzleaf asked as he looks up as he holds his sides in pain

"It's a… are we late again?" Ampharos asked as he looked back

"YES! YOU …" I said as I couldn't find a word bad enough for him

"Sorry!" Ampharos said as he rose his hands and lowered them as he turns towards Nuzleaf "It's a pleasure to meet you… oh wait, no it's not. Ampharos at your service!"

"NOW CELEBI!" Jirachi yelled as I looked to the left and saw a green flying or floating Pokémon as we seemed to be getting warped somewhere "We did it! It actually worked!" Jirachi yelled as I fell to the floor

"CURSE YOU E. SOCIETY!" Nuzleaf shouted as a black aura cover him and his minions as they disappear

 **Unknown …**

"Phew! That was close, though!" Celebi said

"Blaze!" Faith yelled as she ran towards me.

"I ok … just need to rest." I said with my face towards the dirt.

"Here let me sit you down somewhere near." Faith said as she picked me up and lifted me towards a nearby tree.

"Blaze you ok? " Jirachi asked

"Very tried do you know how hard it is to keep four electro balls strong and small enough so Nuzleaf did not see it?" I said slowly

"Oh … sorry take a break for now." Jirachi said

"Sorry about that Blaze we should have acted sooner." Ampharos said

"And where the fun in that?" I asked as I tried to laugh but with little success.

"Blaze calm down now and rest!" Faith said angrily.

"Ok. If you need me I be here… and don't mind the close eyes… I still hearing" I said as I close my eyes and rested for a while.

"Ampharos! Jirachi!?" Mirajane asked as she finally got a chance to see who help us. "Why are you here?! Wait… Where are we even?"

"A certain island to the south. What matters most is that we are far from the prehistoric ruins. So rest easy." Celebi said

"Um… Sorry. Who are you?" Mirajane asked

"This is celebi. She has been a friend of mine for many years. She has been helping me with investigating the current turn of events." Ampharos said

"Celebi…? Wait, isn't that… Huh?" Mirajane asked

"Pokémon of time Mirajane. The one Mister fire told us at the air continent." I said

"THAT RIGHT!" Mirajane yelled as I chuckled on how much energy she still had. "The Time Travel Lake… which is why everyone in town was scared when Latios and Latias crashed there."

"WHAT?! Latios and Latias? What happen?" Celebi asked

"They ok resting at HQ both free from the curse because of the water." I said

"How?" Celebi asked as she forgot I was tired

"Blaze mange to get some water without breaking the seal fully.

"I manage to make a door that I can open it happen after me and Mirajane got free from the voidlands." I said, "Anyways Mirajane were you not saying something?" I asked as I saw her struggling to keep something to herself

"N, it ok." Mirajane said

"But as stated before, she was not there at the time." Ampharos said

"I was probably still traveling though time just then." Celebi said

"Traveling… though time?" Mirajane said

"Celebi is the Time travel Pokémon after all." Jirachi said

"Celebi is the Time travel Pokémon after all." ampharos said

"Celebi is the Time travel Pokémon after all." Espurr said

"I am the Time travel Pokémon after all." Celebi said

"Ok, I get it." Mirajane said with a strained face as I began to laugh at the joke.

"She has the ability to move through time- to visit either the past or the future." Jirachi said

"She can?!" Mirajane said

" _If that the case how did you arrive late with the Pokémon of time!?" I asked myself_

"Just like that ancient writing we found around the sealed spring… The truth behind the events now unfolding around us seems to be rooted in the past." Ampharos said

"Oh yeah! We actually learned a whole lot more after we were turned to stone there! Input the tree of life and dark matter and all that stuff!" Mirajane said

"Then that should save us some time." Celebi said

" _Well then time to grab some snacks then."_ I thought as I open my bag and got water and some apples to eat but what I didn't know that the bottle I got was one of the sacred water. "Want some?" I asked faith as she nodded

"Thanks." Faith said as I grab her some apples and passes her the last sacred water I had outside of the portal as she sat next to me and relax while she could.

"I was asked to look into all of this by entei. Quite some time ago, in fact. He wanted me to investigate the Pokémon being turned to stone." Celebi said

"Entei did?!" Mirajane asked

"Yes. Entei may be rather frightening, and he surely does tend to rub you the wrong way…" Celebi said

"Harsh but true." I said out loud as I saw Mirajane trying not to say it out loud

"But he was serious about this. He felt this world was in real danger." Celebi said

"He wasn't wrong. Things are looking pretty bad right now. You do know that the tree of life is withering of Dark Matter?" Jirachi said

"Yeah." Mirajane said

"And do you know what will happen if the tree of life dies? The spinning of our planet will begin to slow, causing us to slowly be dawn towards the sun." Jirachi asked

"HUH?! To the sun?!" Mirajane asked

"Quite so. Eventually our world would be swallowed up by the sun. To be perfectly blunt, this planet is already being pulled closer to the sun. That is why it has been so hot lately." Jirachi said

"So it wasn't just our imagination… I'd thought that the sun seemed larger than usual in the sky, but really? Just having everyone turning into stone was enough of a crisis to deal with… If this planet gets swallowed by the sun as well… Then that's it…" Faith said

"Clearly we must do something. But before we rush into battle, we need more information. That is why we had celebi investigate the events of the past… While Jirachi and myself looked into what was happening in the present world… Then we had Espurr compile all of the information that we were sending her." Ampharos said

"B-but… Espurr has been working for Nuzleaf all this time… He threatened her and-!" Mirajane yelled

"Mirajane calm down." I said as I tried to get up.

"No, you don't if you want to say anything then you say it sitting down." Faith said

"Espurr care to do the honors then?" I asked as I was forced to sit down.

"DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?" Espurr asked angrily as she almost attacked Mirajane "I suppose I could have let Nuzleaf turn me to stone when he threatened to do so… But that wouldn't have been very interesting. So I pretended to fear him and subscribe to his side's beliefs. That allowed me to pass along information about Ampharos to Nuzleaf… While also keeping Ampharos abreast what Nuzleaf was doing? I suppose I'm what you might call a double agent? At any rate… Threats don't work on me." Espurr said as she began to laugh

"Espurr… You're… Frightening sometimes." Mirajane said with some fear as I began to laugh

"I told you if you thought I was evil you never meet the queen of evil."

"Anyways it thanks to Chris signals that noting bad happen." Espurr said

"What signal?" Faith asked

"Well, when I made the electro balls I had four on my tail I always keep that side away from Nuzleaf. I moved it into a number pad pattern. 1,3,5,7 were a checkmark that meant he falling for our trap." I said. "Also the only threat on espurr will be failing classes." I said as I heard an Eep

"Don't you recall? When we caught Beheeyem?" Espurr asked

"Yeah you moved to the slide and close your eyes and try to reach Ampharos but you said you couldn't which is odd now that I think about it." I said

"Well, in fact, I did reach Ampharos at that time. I told that you three had returned… And I filled him about Beheeyem. Then Ampharos said that I was to pretend that I hadn't been able to reach him… So that was why I acted the way I did."

"You could have said he was mid battle or dungeon so he was occupied. That would have more sense knowing how skilled you are with that special ability of yours." I said

"Thanks." Espurr said as I noticed a small blush on her cheeks as I guessed she mustn't get too many compliments often.

"So… You just let us walk into that trap?" Mirajane asked

"… Sorry about that." Ampharos said "I couldn't have imagined that things would have turned out quite the way they did. But thanks to what Nuzleaf said there, in the deepest part of the prehistoric ruins… we've been able to connect some very crucial dots. It's time that we had a little talk. You need to know what Jirachi and I learn. And what celebi saw in the past. There is a lot you need to hear about. Are you ready?"

"Ok…" Mirajane said

"Hold it!" I said

"What wrong?" Ampharos asked

"Look I know right now I know I resting and all but what about the rest of you surely you all hungry and tired from doing that dungeon? I can't be the only one." I asked as I heard a few bellies grumble. "Can I make a suggestion and eat and get a little bit of rest while doing so? Plus you can tell us your info and if we have anything to add we try to add ours."

"Ok." Ampharos said

"Well Blaze was right about the guess but I never imagine he would be right." Faith said as she opens her bag. And brought out 7 boxes

"That was pure luck 7 is my lucky number." I said

"Well, you got lucky and made lunch for everyone." Faith said as she passes boxes to everyone as everyone thanks her for the food.

 **CHAPTER 21 DARK MATTER!(but no joke this should have happen have a lunch break at this point considering that ever since you get out of the Voidlands you been doing tons of battle plus there all the continued battle you been doing in the voidlands to make it worse. This time the explanation of a full heal would make sense. But for story wise this will have 0 to no effect.)**

"Well now that we all resting ready to hear what is happening?" Ampharos said

"Sure." I said as I felt my energy returning to me.

"Well let me start off by telling you about Dark Matter. The truth is this: Dark Matter is just one big bundle of hate, unhappiness, and pain… It comes from all the Pokémon in the world." Ampharos said

"It's just hate and things?" Mirajane asked

"Yes. Every time you feel annoyed with someone, every time you feel jealous of someone… every negative feeling that any of us have… all come together and grow… and they form what is now attacking the tree of life." Ampharos said

"H-hold on a sec! Did you say negative feelings? But doesn't like, everyone feels that way sometimes? If that's what creates Dark Matter… Then isn't it impossible to ever get rid of it? Also boy am I ever the worse double edge sword ever. Considering that humans as far I know have the worst case of this even I have to admit falling into this human trap." I said

"… Well thanks for that info but about the dark matter. That's right. In the ancient past, it was stopped by the alignment of the stars… and so the worst danger was averted. But Dark Matter was never defeated. Dark matter will never go away." Ampharos said

"WHAT?! B-but then… what can we do?" Mirajane said

"We still don't have an answer to that. But we still have to do something. Or our world is finished. That's why we've been trying to find some breakthrough by examining the past." Ampharos said

"Why don't I tell you what I've found out?" Celebi said as we all nodded "Long ago, as is happening now… This planet did begin to be pulled too close to the sun… The Pokémon living in that ancient time tried to fight against Dark matter, But... It wasn't just them alone. There was a single human who battled alongside them."

"A single human?" I asked

"Now this is only my own theory, but… If I had to say, I'd guess that… That human was you. Swift Blaze" Celebi said

"What?!" I asked

"Of course we can't confirm the theory, due to swift Blaze's memory loss. And whether or not it really was Swift Blaze… the fact remains that this human continued to fight on until the stars could do their work. This one human was able to stop Dark Matter in its tracks, if only for a time. But Dark Matter rises time and again with the movements of the planets. The day will come when it rises yet again. Perhaps knowing that and wanting to help those who would fight in the future… the Pokémon of that ancient age prepared certain countermeasures. Measures such as the sealed spring… and the scarves you two wear now."

"What? Our scarves?!" Mirajane asked" I mean… sure they do seem to have some kind of strange power."

"That is because those scarves were made by an ancient Pokémon… known as mew. They were made using materials from the tree of life itself. Through countless generations, those scarves were passed down from hand to hand… Until they ended up with you, Mirajane." Celebi said

"Ok, but I got to ask why only two and not three considering that a full team?" I asked

"Well originally there were three of them but at some point, one of them went missing." Celebi said

"But… why should I have something so important?" Mirajane asked

"That's something else I'd like to know. As soon I brought up the question of ancient scarves with ampharos here… He told me to look at the scarves that you and Swift Blaze wore around your necks. And they do look identical to the scarves that I saw in the ancient past... I couldn't believe it, to be honest!"

"Neither can I… My old pops has always said that I had these scarves on me when he found me. He said I was wrapped up in them." Mirajane said

"But how did that come to be? …I suppose thinking about it isn't going to help us any right now." Jirachi asked

"You said that the ancient Pokémon was called mew?" Espurr said. "The one who made the scarves from the Tree of life?"

"That's right. Mew was something of a leader back when Pokémon first battled Dark Matter." Celebi said

"Swift Blaze. Do you remember what Nuzleaf said when we were in the prehistoric ruins?" Ampharos said

"How could I forget?" I said

"Nuzleaf said that what called Swift Blaze here from the human world… was the spirit of an ancient Pokémon. Might that not be referring to mew?" Ampharos said

"Maybe." I said

"It is just a theory, of course. But we believe that you did fight dark matter once before in the past, Swift Blaze. So your experience and knowledge of that battle would be necessary in the future. And that is why Mew or at least her spirit… called you back from the human world to help us once more. But then you lost your memory when fighting against the Beheeyem. Swift Blaze… if you can remember anything… Anything at all… No matter how small…

"The only thing I can think of a quote I remember is 'when a certain tree is going to take fight you find your old weapon…' But even that still makes no sense. But apart from that still noting." I said

"Well, even if your memories are lost, there is one thing we can say for certain. The scarves worn by Mirajane and you… were made to battle Dark Matter. So those must serve somehow as keys to defeating Dark Matter. And… Mirajane. If I'm not mistaken, this battle… might be you're to fight, Mirajane." Celebi said

"M-mine? Why me?!" Mirajane asked

"Come, comrades. It's time we got moving! If we let things on they are, Dark Matter will leave and take the Tree of life with it… abandoning our planet to be consumed by the blazing sun." Ampharos said

"We must act at once." Espurr said

"W-wait!" Mirajane said "Do we even know where the Tree of life is?"

"On this island. Ahead of us lies primeval Forest… And within it… The tree of life." Ampharos said

"Fire island, where we all went together once, is also quite near." Jirachi said

"I remember my tail is still burning from that time!" I said as I remember that adventure

"Sorry once we done here how about we all go somewhere to heal or relax?" Jirachi said as I nodded"It has taken us a great deal of work to find this place, but we are finally here. It's time … Mirajane, Swift Blaze, And faith are you three ready?"

"YEAH!" we three said at the same time

"Then let's clean up then." Ampharos said

"I got it!" I said as I stood up

"Blaze are you sure?" faith asked

"Think this is a little test to see how much I recover this break." I said as I began to stretch out.

"Ok then." Faith said as I throw down the portal.

"Let's see here…" I thought of something. "Well, it not a battle but it helps." I said

"What will?" faith asked

"Quick attack!" I said as I quickly lowered all my weight and clean up the mess we made. "And … done!" I said as I came to a quick stop as I saw everyone eyes popped. "What?"

"How the hay are you so fast not even the fastest Pikachu know has done that." Ampharos said

"… Hurrah home power?" I asked myself wondering how fast I clean up this mess "Anyways shall we get moving soon?" I asked

"Err how about you refill your bags before we leave with this very convenient deposit box here?" Jirachi said

"… This is supposed to be a hidden island yet there one here?" I asked

"Ok, I be honest I teleported here while ampharos talked." Jirachi said

"… Well that very convenient." I said as I walked towards it as one by one everyone refills there bags.

"By the way Espurr, you never explain something." I said as she began thinking about it.

"Oh, that!" Espurr said as she remembers what she said she was going to explain. "About the static that an easy one to explain."

"What was it?" I said

"As you know normally I close my eyes to try to connect to someone else." Espurr said as I nodded. "Well while I contacted to you earlier I had my eyes open so Nuzleaf would not get suspicious. It was something I did not do much."

"I see." I said impressed on what she manages to do.

"Well if you excuse me for a moment I going to fill my bag up." Espurr said as she walked away as I noticed Mirajane seemed even more nervous than ever.

"Mirajane are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah." Mirajane said not confident.

"Mirajane I been working with you for some time now and I know when you not feeling ok." I said

"Yeah, your right." Mirajane said with some defeat in her voice.

"So what wrong?" I asked

"Well, I nervous what if the fate of the world lies with me?" Mirajane said

"It just like faith told me earlier we all in this together if you feel worried about something let us help you by carrying whatever worry you have. All for one and one for all." I said as I saw Mirajane go back to normal or at least in her way. "And if that still worry we help you any other way we can then."

"Thanks, Chris." Mirajane said as we noticed Espurr was ready. "Well, I guess it my turn to fill my bag."

 **Well, I know it still early but hey I owe you all who read a big apology and as such, I try to write as much I can before sun and the moon comes out. After the story is going to be huge because as stated before in a long ago chapter. I will do some movies in this story because originally I wanted to do Pokémon XY and XYZ but I decided not to and put that one as a hidden adventure. Don't worry that does not mean I won't use Pokémon in my adventures that I do write. I see you all as soon as possible to write the next part.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I Still trying and I still got some to do … for people who paly the game I think you know where I stop or that you watch the channel I told you about back then. Anyways I consider the game into 4 parts right we on one, part two has that event, part three we go find all the treasure and then part four find the rest of the Pokémon. Anyways for now let's go back to the story for I still got some work to do before even part two starts. ALSO I PUTTING THREE! CHAPTHER TODAY FOR WHAT ERROR WHAT TILL I COULD UPDATE/WRITE AGAIN EXPLAINTION AT THE END**

 **Title missing …**

 **Road to primeval forest 10F**

 **Find the tree of life 10F**

The only tip I can give for this dungeon is if you switch and look at all your Pokémon moves remember Espurr move set when you had him at the very begging of the game. Try to use some of his moves during the game and she will have some strong moves considering this. I got lucky and faith had one of Espurr moves so that moves will be a little stronger because of it. can help a little if you had problems for this dungeon . also last I can give for those who chose Pikachu DISCHARGE or any room full attack is OVERPOWER! Also, the break in the middle take some boss items that you might have used for a case like Garbite. Also having a huge team life state back in school is a double edge sword GOOD can destroy easy, BAD your team will most likely lose you

"Well, Ampharos how are we going to do this?" I asked

"Not sure…" Ampharos said

"How about this boss." Jirachi said "We for two teams the three of us for team one and Espurr, faith, Mirajane, and Blaze can be team two."

"Are you four going to be ok?" Ampharos asked as we all nodded

"Yeah I sure we be fine we follow you guys at a bit of a distance." I said, _"Plus we all got a past at serene village we all should work great."_

"Ok then." Ampharos said "Well just make sure that you stay close we stay a room ahead of you so we can take care of some of the stronger ones.

"And I guess we take on some stragglers then and some surprise attacks," I said as he nodded

"Ok, then it been decided let's get going," Ampharos said

"YEAH!" WE all shouted as we rose one of our arms towards the air.

 **9F**

"Celebi I thought you said that nobody knows about this island?" I said as we left the fourth and no joke fourth Kelcoen shop we found in this dungeon.

"I was sure nobody knows about this island," Celebi said worriedly.

"Well let's hope the dumb villains don't learn to talk to NBC," I said

"NBC?" Celebi asked

"non battling citizens." I said

"I swear it always that one person in the corner that somehow knows everything in the world. I wonder if it some powerful creature transform into a normal person just to give you info when she/ he predicted it." I said

"Nah it take too long to get to a town and … Your telling me a Pokémon is traveling g the world right now somewhere near that island or on it that will tell ." Celebi said realizing what I meant

"I doubt it but let's hope not." I said

"We've finally made it…" Jirachi said. "This is Primeval Forest… or part of it anyways..."

"It's, uh, pretty dark, isn't it? I can't see two feet in front of me." Mirajane said

"The canopy is indeed quite dense… But I don't believe the actual forest is all that large, so… we should not be far from the tree of life." Ampharos said

"OH! I see light ahead!" Celebi said

"Well that a relief." I said." _And here I thought I might need to use flash."_

"It looks life we can get out that way." Espurr said as we all ran towards the light.

"WHOA!" Mirajane said as we noticed something.

"Is that it!" Celebi asked

"It got to be the tree of life… What else could it be?" Jirachi said as we saw a

"WHAT A COLOSSAL TREE! LOOK HOW MANY BRANCHES IT HAS!" Espurr said as he stole the writer line

"But no leaves anywhere…" Jirachi said

"How the hay did we miss this tree with all our travels?" I asked as I turn around to Mirajane and faith as she shrugged.

"It looks … nearly dead…" Celebi said

"Look up at the top!" Mirajane said as we looked up and noticed something important "What is that thing?! There's some black thing smoldering up there!"

"Is that it?!" Jirachi said

"Yes. I'd say that's our dark matter. And I think we're out of time. Let's get up there at once." Ampharos said

"Um … how?" Mirajane asked

"We'll just have to climb the tree, naturally. We can fly, so we'll go up ahead to scout things out." Celebi said

"HALT!" a voice said as I jump a bit

"Nuzleaf! And the Beheeyems!" I shouted as a dark ball pop out of nowhere and seemed to curse Nuzleaf and the beheeyem as they yelled in pain as we noticed one of the beheeyem seemed not to be effected.

"They are acting oddly…" Ampharos said

"They seem to be in pain…" Espurr said as it took me a moment to think what was happening.

"T-that's it!" Beheeyem said as the only one that was not in effect quickly came to us

"Beheeyem!" Mirajane said

"Nuzleaf and the other beheeyem… They've been acting strange all this while! Like they've not even there. Like they've lost all sense of self!

"Wh-what does that mean?" Mirajane asked

"Dark Matter control must be growing stronger. Which means…" I said

"That we have no more time to waste!" Espurr said as the enemy went into a battle pose.

"Y-you guys… That-s enough already! Just… just stop!" Beheeyem said as I noticed there eyes were pure white. "I… I'm scared, Ok?! I'm scared to be sent to the voidlands… But even more than that… I can't stand this! I can't stand doing this kind of thing… Not a minute longer!

"Beheeyem…" Mirajane said

"So stop with…" Beheeyem said as Nuzleaf charge up another curse and fired it towards the sole Beheeyem.

"BEHEEYEM!" Mirajane shouted

"They turned him into stone!" Jirachi said

"Their ability to turn pokemon into stone… That's going to be our greates hurdle!" Celebi said

"If we get hit with a blast like that, we're finished!" Ampharos said as a beheeyem charged up another curse

"What now your aiming towards me!?" Espurr said

"Look out!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards espurr as a green shield cover us as the curse hit us.

"WHAT?!" Yveltal shouted as another beheeyem began charing a curse and fired it towards everyone else

"AHhhh!" Mirajane yelled as the same green glow surrounded her as the curse seemed to dispel as nobody became stoned.

"What happening?!" Mirajane and I asked as the tree of life began to glow as we began to have a similar felling that we had back at the volcano.

"Swift Blaze! Check you out!" Mirajane said as I looked towards my body and noticed I became a raichu but when I look cloer unlike last time I didn't have armor it pure real skin.

"It's just like what happened when we fought entei that time!" I said as a smile form in my face. _"What!? why is this not armor like last time? This is a different image I using right? Did he add Pokémon blood in me adding a true Pokémon transformation?_

"It's like the Tree of life resonated with our scarves, and…" Mirajane said

"THAT IT!" Ampharos yelled "Your scarves are made from the tree of life, after all! And fire Island isn't far from here! Your scarves must been resonating with the tree of life that time as well! And I'd bet… That it was the Tree of life power that repeleed those shadows Nuzleaf threw at us! The Tree of life and those scarves saved us from being turned to stone!"

"Th-then that means…" I said

"Bingo! The tree of life isn't dead yet! It's still alive and kicking!" Ampharos said

"There's still hope! as an aside, AMpharos, Trees don't kick." Jirachi said

"As long as we can keep ourselves from being turned to stone…" Espurr said

"we can still fight this!" Celebi said

"We'll get past these tools of darkness… And take on Dark Matter itself!" Ampharos said as Yveltal yelled to start the battle

"Mirajane join group 1, I stay group 2. This way the spell keeps us all safe." I said

"Yes Captain!" Mirajane said

"To Arms, comarades!" Ampharos said as one of the fight of our lives started

 **Discharge and Type bulldozer is a OP combo for this fight and if lucky X and Y emmras will help a bit also**

"FULL POWER DISCARGE!" I yelled as it knocked down the beheeyems and injured the Nuzleaf and Yveltal

"What kind of pokemon are you!?" Yveltal shouted as I saw him fall a bit from the air.

"I just a pokemon wondering the world finding answer." I said as I was mostly true.

"Now is not the time to talk with enemy Blaze!" Espurr shouted as she use psywave

"She right we need to defeat them so we can save the tree of life!" Celebi said as she fired an energy ball.

"I am but come on does nobody else need to vent of anger after all this fighting today?" I asked as Mirajane and faith were the only ones to raise their paws and went into fighting. "Thanks for the support you two." I said as I laugh a bit and charged up another huge discharge" Yevelt and Fake father take this charged discharge!" I said as I send an even more powerful energy field towards them.

 **Hey Game Freak! Possible future electric type field move usefull when free for all 4v4 but here the down side it takes a turn to charge to attack all four… Hey you can add a fuction that makes all field**

"WHAT?!" Yvelta yelled as he tried to block the electric from hitting him anywhere critical.

"NO!" I heard Nuzleaf yelled as I saw his body stop responding to what his body wanted as both yevelta andNuzleaf fell to the floor

"Note to self do not make him mad for he has some scary thinking." Celebi said

"how do you think I feel living next to him?" jirachi said.

"huhhh?" yevelta said

"What in the world? Where might I be now?" Nuzleaf asked as I facepalm myself

"How did we get here?" Beheeyem #2 asked (#2 and #3 were the evil ones #1 or regular is our good one)

"That right mind control…" I said as something struck me"Wait! If they were not in control then who the hay was?!" I asked something seemed to pull them to the sky at hyper speed as I looked up I didn't see them anymore

"Nuzleaf and the others disappeared?!" Jirachi said

"Where did they go?" Mirajane asked

"I don't know… For a moment there, It seemed as though they had recovered themselves, but …" Celebi said that isn't what matters now, team. We have to keep moving!" Ampharos said

"You're right. Let's go!" Mirajane said as a evil laugh came around us.

"huh? Espurr?" Jirachi asked " Did you just laugh?"

"It wan't me." She said with 'are you serious eyes.' "That sounded noting like me!" Espurr said mad

"HeH … hEH hEh Heh.. Heh Hee heE!" a VoiCe SaiD As SOMe ThinG SEmeED TO EffecTED The WrITINGER. BLAze HURRY! As THE EvIL SouRCE LaUgh Will No LonGEr Be RIthen Sir I ACTIving ThE SerCuritY!

"Th-that's not… That doesn't sound like any of us." Mirajane said as the writier took a sigh of relief that the emergency security gate system worked… … … Wait shoot I not suppose to write I the one doing this … oh well I sure he let me pass this one time. What should I call him temporary till we find out who this evil thing is how about dark matter? Yeah that works Oh heads up future reader of this adventure the dark matter writing will be continue his way sorry for any incovinice. Mabe I make V.2 for this capther for those who do not want to read his ways. YES YOU HEARD ME I GOING TO RE-WRITE HIS WAY FOR THE ORIGINAL!... … …

"It's like the voice is coming from right inside my own head!" Celebi said

"Heh … All oF cREaTiOn… At LASt… At last tHe TiMe hAS cOMe! NoW I shall LEavE tHis WorLd!"

"It sounds like Several different voices… and yet… It's like they all speak as one… No! It can't be-! Did dad send me because one of the early fail experiments came to this world! Does that mean I have to use that group spell cast but how!?" I thought to myself as fear filled my body as I quickly shook it off. "Is this the voice of…?" I said outloud

"These negative feelings… Is this… Dark Matter?!" Jirachi said… … … wow less than a day(month) I forgot what the name was sorry blaze! … … …

"N-now what?!" ampharos said as we felt the earth shake.

"AHHHH! THE TREE OF LIFE?!" Mirajane yelled as the tree began flying up to outer spade and as it did I saw Mirajane begging to glow "W-we changed back…"

"Because the Tree of life is leaving the planet?!" I asked "Celebi! Can you warp there?!" I asked

"I been trying since the second it pulled away from the groud." Celebi said "But the distortions created by Dark Matter are too strong!"

"I won't let it end this way!" Mirajane shouted as she began running towards the rubble that was falling

"Mirajane wait for me!" I shouted as I ran after her.

"Blaze, Mirajane wait for me!" Sylveon shouted as she ran after us.

"No! I am going for it!" Mirajane shouted "This can't be the end! Not when we've fought so hard to get here!" she said as began hoping from rock to rock climing as fast she could to catch up with the tree as faith and I began to follow her. As fast we could "B-but it's too far!" she shouted as I looked forwards and noticed there were no more rocks in front of us as some Pokémon few as fast it could

"Mirajane! I'll give you a boost!" Jirachi said as she grab Mirajane and threw her as far she could.

"Jirachi." Mirajane yelled as she became a bullet flying towards the sky as jirachi did the same for Faith and I.

"I'm next!" Celebi said as she did the same thing as jirachi throwing us as far she could one by one as we came up

"Just a little farther!" Mirajane shouted as we saw her slow down far away from the tree roots

"NO! it's still too far…" Mirajane shouted with deep disappointment. " I'm not going to make it… is this… it?!" Mirajane said

"MIRAJANE DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP YET!" I shouted as she looked back and saw faith and I right behind her "Faith can you use your ribbions as a slingshot?" I asked as it took a moment to relize what I was planning.

"Yeah let's do it!" Faith said as she moved her ribbions into position.

"Swift Blaze … Faith…" Mirajane happy "Th-Thank you Swift Blaze and faith! _You two were the one's who-"_ She said and thought as I quickly grab her and with the help of Faith shooting Mirajane at hyperspeed towards the tree.

"GO for it!" We shouted as we saw Mirajane catching up with the tree.

"I'll reach it! I have to reach it! Just a little… more! Almost there!" Mirajane shouted as she used her vine whip to get some extra distanceas we saw she barley thouched( the thing I don't get your friend has a ton of moves she can use to get to farther distance but in this scene they don't use it.) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mirajane shouted as she fell down

"Blaze spread out and slow down Mirajane so we can catch her." Faith said as I nodded as we slowdown enough to catch her with our paws" Got you." Faith said

"thanks now what do we do?!" Mirajane asked as we looked down

"… I got a idea but this might hurt…" I said as they look towards me.

"What is it?" Faith asked normal as she almost forgotten we were falling.

"before I explain it you sould know that thing that fell on me earlier return something of mine that … Stronger than this body right now." I said as they nodded following where I was going. "Well in this old/ Original form is big enough to cauth you two and take most of the inpact of the fall.

"You can't be planning that!" Faith said

"It either that or that a risk us all dieing soon because look below!" I shouted as they look down and noticed they only had a few seconds left.

"But Blaze!" Faith said

"That the only way! Just remember this new look is still me ok!" I said as I saw Faith about to complain again as I quickly return to my original body and grab the both of them as the cloud of smoke cover me as I began to brace for inpact

 **Will blaze be ok as he inpacts the floor and when do trees fly!?well find out next time when I can reupdate!? Ok bad jokes aside what happen the last month I almost called it with my profile description. No joke my computer broke at the worse possible moment … yes you read that right my computer die on me just like I said it would be the only true reason I would stop. To make it worse it happen when I doing a animation… that right I never said what I was doing in collage I trying to become a animator and maybe do huge project in the future. Anyways as I waited to get things fix I broke my promise and played sun and moon… sorry but come on that game is good plus I think it harder than any other Pokémon game so far possibly. Anyways sorry to you all for long break without warning. Well time to try to speed write the next few chapther to make up for me being missing.**


	46. Chapter 46

**To the battle for our lives/battle of the stratosphere**

"AHHHHH!" was the last thing I remember as we impacted the floor as I felt us fall down a hidden room which lucky for us had a large pool of water under us. As I threw Faith and Mirajane out of the water.

"What happen?" Faith asked as she shook her head and noticed I was missing. "Blaze where are you?!" faith yelled as I came out of the water.

"Here I am…" I said out of breath.

"AHH!" Faith said as realized that it was me. "Blaze that you?" She asked carefully as I nodded

"I told you I looked very different." I said with a chuckle "Thank mew there was no spike under us or that would have hurt more than I thought. By the way how Mirajane?" I asked as I cracked my back

"Ok just unconscious from the two falls… Where are we?" faith asked

"Blaze! Faith! Mirajane! You ok down there!" Ampharos yelled from above worried.

"Yeah were ok just stuck down here!" I shouted back

"Stay there I get something to let you climb whatever down there won't let us teleport inside!" Jirachi said

"Hurry then we see what we can do down here!" I shouted back.

"OK!" Celebi said

"Just stay safe you three!" Espurr said as I laugh.

"oww… oowwww." Mirajane said as she began waking up. "What happen?" Mirajane said looking around and noticed me "AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU!"

"Mirajane! It's me, Blaze!" I shouted as I saw get ready a razor leaf as she realized I was telling the truth

"Blaze that really you?" Mirajane asked as I nodded "When you said you looked different I didn't think this different. Where are we at?"

"not sure all I know this is under the original position of the flying tree…" I said as I dragged out the last remembering something "You find your ultimate weapon when you see a flying tree…" I said as I looked around and noticed a pedestal with something top of it. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked as I walked towards it.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked as she looked towards what I was walking into.

"Blaze what is that?" Mirajane asked

"A trust worth tool I had before I came to this world," I said with a ton of happiness as I walked up some stairs I reached my trustworthy transforming sword. I took a deep breath as I felt my dad plan this as he know I used to play a ton of legend of Zelda back when I had a lot of free time on my hands as it all came back to me remembering all the games.

"Can you take it out?" Faith asked

"Give me a moment please," I said as she must have realized what I was going to do meant a lot to me. As I took one more breath and pulled the sword out and raised it the sky. "HAHAHA! I always wanted to do that."

"So Blaze what so special about that sword?" Mirajane asked.

"I explain later but for now all you need to know this is our way out." I said with a smile as I turned around "Sword to wand!" I said as I keep my promise to my dad and said the commands out loud and a small flash of light quickly covered the sword as it transformed into it new form

"WHAT?!" Mirajane and faith said as I just laugh at their reaction

"You have a lot of explain as soon we safe the world." Faith said

"Fine but for now can we keep this secret from the rest for a while we don't bring panic like you two?" I asked as they nodded "Thanks now then I going back to pokemon form so when we get up there nobody else knows about this for a while." I said as I did a few quick hand signs and a cloud of smoke covered me as I went back to my Pikachu form."Well ready to get out of here?" I asked as picked up my wand.

"How?" Mirajane asked

"I got a question even do I think I already know the answer in this world." I said shaking my wand a little bit." Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes?" Mirajane and Faith said

"Well stand still for a moment and don't panic. Wirgium leviosa(bet I misspelled that spell or maybe I did it on purpose for this bad joke.)" I said as I put the spell on us three and floated our way up.

"We're back!" I said as I noticed the hasn't gotten much distance away.

"how did you get out?" Jirachi asked as I saw she had a ton of vine to climb down

"now not the time that tree is going and you two are not fast enough to catch up so how the hay will we stop it?" I asked

"Ugh… what do we do now?" Celibi as we leard an evil laugh

"AuuUuUgGGHHhhhhhhhHHH! All OF cREaTIOn… Harken tO mY wOrds." The dark matter said as we saw him covering the entire planet with a huge black cloud "The TReE of LiFE shall wither aNd FALL! Devoid OF all POweR, thE TreE nOW fLiEs tHRouGh space- to Be drawn Into tHe sUN! The WoRLd no LongEr spINs… The cOUrse OF this PlaNEt iS Now sEt! It SHAll be ConSUmEd by The sUn aS wEll! I aM… NO ME! I'm… We ArE … altogether … DaRk MATter! AnD wE shall return this World to THE vOid! We Were BorN oF You All… All OF CreATion bRoUGHt uS forth! T hatred aNd jEAlousy yOu ALL bEar! The dARkneSs found In aLL cReation! The qUarRELs aNd tHe Wars… The grUgeS, ThE prEjuDicES… All OF iT comes TOGethEr to gIVe birth to The ugliNesS that I aM!" the dark matter said as we flashes of pokemon frozen in stone some with fear and many with anger

"I'm sorry… We won't be able to catch it…" Celebi said

"ThIS is wHat your negativity hAs borne! This doom iS of Your oWN making! All Because thE ugliNEss WITHin tHe HeARts of aLL yOu liViNg tHinGs grew ToO great… You invited tHIS upon yourselfVes! You'RE GoDS CreaTed Us!

"W-we're to blame?" Mirajane asked

"CliNg to YouR precious planet… AnD tOgethER wiTh it… bE returned to NOtHingNeSs! This iS your eND!" The dark matter said

"Is there…nothing we can do? Are we simply to watch the end approach? With no… hope … left…" Faith asked as we heard a roar come from nowhere.

"Wha-?! WHAT was that!?" Espurr asked "That roar…"

"Everyone, look! The Tree of Life!" Celebi said

"You're right! The space surrounding the Tree of Life is being distorted!" Jirachi said

"And look!It slowing down!" Mirajane said

"Something's stopped it! it's not flying any higer!" Celebi said as I felt the groud below us disappred for a moment

"Is there space pokemon?!" I asked as my answer got answer imidiedly as I saw beams coming from outer sapce

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE POKEMON!" Raquaza said as we saw him mega evolve

"Blaze … Mirajane … Can you hear me?" A voice said

"Who is it now!?" I asked

"Listen to my words carefully. My name is Arceus." The voice said as he named himself

"A-Areceus?" Mirajane asked

"Bringing together the power of all the pokemon in this world… we will slow the ascent of the Tree of Life. We will prevent it from reaching the sun. We are using all possible ways to slow it down those physkic slow it down as the flying pokemon are doing everything they can to drag it down. Yet if we get too close… we will all be turned to stone. Ampharos… The same is true for you all." Arceus said

"US?!" Ampharos said

"That is right. Dark Matter's power is too strong from atop the Tree of Life. Your scarves may have protected you all during your recent battle against Yveltal… but that will not be the case where you are to go next. Only those in direct contact with the scarves… will be protected from Dark Matter's ever-growing power." Arceus said

"I see… Then that leaves…" Ampharos said

"Swift Blaze, Mirajane and Faith." Arceus said

"Wait what?! But faith doesn't … Faith do you have a third scarf?" I asked

"Well…" faith said ashamed as she went into her bag and brought out a third scarf! "The family of eevee's were set as the third guarding of the scarf…"

"Well thank heavens for that.." I said

"Well as aall question are now answered As soon you three are ready, I will transport you to the Tree of life. You are our final hope. We must depend on you. While we hold the Tree of Life back… defeat Dark Matter." Arcers said

"WE will! Thank you, Arceus! We'll find a way, for sure!" Mirajane said

"Then I will prepare to teleport you. I will contact you when things are ready. I wish you luck in the battle ahead.

"We still have a shot, AMpharos! So our messages did reach them in time!" Jirachi said

"what?" Mirajane said

"What… are you serious could they have not help earlier so we didn't have a heart attack I pretty sure I left my hearth down that pit." I said

"Ampharos and Jirachii here… traveled far and wide to try to reach the allies we would need this day. While you two were in the voidlands, Blaze they were preaparing for battle. And now the pokemon have heeded the call."

"I had no idea…" I said

"But tjat seems to be the end of our part in this battle. The rest is in your hands or paws better said. Do your best." Ampharos said

"We'll give it everything we've got!" Mirajane said

"Mirajane, Faith! This is our final battle! I don't know yet how we can possibly bear Dark Matter, but… This is the chance that everyone worked so hard to give us!" I said

"That's right! We can't let it go to waste! We owe them that much at least!" Faith said

"We'll find a way to win… We'll do something about Dark Matter. You'll see! Let's do this!" Mirajane said

"Celebi! Let's take to the sky again! We can still help… Let's go add our power to stopping the Tree of Life's ascent!" Jirachi said

"You're right! We should be up there!" Celebi said as they were about to fly of a voice stop them

"OH! Um, celebi!" Mirajane said as both of them stop" you told me once before … That you thought this battle would be mine to fight."

"I did." Celebi said

"I just … well… I don't know what is is, but… I think you were wrong. I think this will be the fight the three of us will have to do not just me." Mirajane said

"I might be able to travel time but there always a chance I am mistaken I hope you three will win this final battle for us all." She said with a smile.

"Good luck up there don't you dare get to turn before we win." I said with a smile

"We won't dream of it." Jirachi said as she gave a thumbs up and flew off.

"Well they are off buying us more time Faith come here so I can put that scarf on you." I said as she nodded and gave me her scarf. "Well it seems like the original trio will be the ones going to the final battle. I glad that it ended up this way,"

"Same here." Faith said with a blush

"And to think this became all possible thanks to Mirajane and her dream if it wasn't for her it possible we never met." I said

"Blaze it thanks to you we even mad it this far if you didn't support me who knows if I would have given up. " Mirajane said

"Don't count out Faith either she the one who made all the time in the world just for us. If she hasn't join us it possible that we could have gotten stuck on one of the harder dungeon forever especially with you never ending spirt to do challenges of the highest caliber." I said with a chukle as she laugh about it also.

"Yeah I guess maybe I went too far sometimes." Mirajane said

"Sometimes?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"fine most of the time." Mirajane said

"Now that I believe. Now then done what do you think faith?" I asked as ampharos for some reason had a mirror in his bag.

"Maybe I should have worn this since the begging." Faith said as she look beautiful wearing that scarf

"Say espurr if we all make it our of this alive what do you say about moving into my house if you feel lonely once we back home?" I asked

"I like that sound like a fun new expreince. Do you have enough room there?" Espurr asked

"Of course I do remember I asked garbte to make 5 huge rooms not including the one in the middle." I said

"WHAT!? You plan this from the begging?!" Espurr asked surpised

"You do know me right the planer of the future right?" I asked as she laughed

"What about you ampharous what will you do if you live this?" I asked

"Find celebi garden for the delicious fruits she has there and find the lost perfect apple tree and mark it so only we Expedition society can find it." Ampharos said

"awesome! Try to bring me back some seeds of anything you find can't wait to taste what you find." I said

"Don't worry I bring some seeds and some samples. And I promise I won't eat it most before I come back I safe half of it." Ampharos said

"What about you blaze?" Faith asked

"Well I got few hidden objectives I want to do but in the end go with more adventures with you two." Thanks blaze." Mirajane said

" And see how far you will get with your amazing dancing I saw a bit of what you can do maybe you can teach me one day." I said

"Really? Do you think I that good?" Faith asked blushing a bit

"Of course you are." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, I promise to teach you how to dance once I pass all the classes." Faith said with her own smile.

" _I can't wait to find Meloetta for her hopefully she be able to teach some rare/hard moves for faith. I heard from mawlie she pretty nice personality so if I met her should be an easy meeting compare to the rest of them so far."_

"ok, the spell is ready how about you three?" Acrues asked as I looked around and they nodded.

"Were are ready arcues beam us up for we are ready to kick this operation into overdrive." I said with a ton of confidence.

"OK then let's do this and STOP WITH THE REFERENCES!" Arceus said as I chuckled a bit and braced for a teleport as I closed my eyes as I felt the air in my lungs leave me.

"GAH!" Mirajane yelled with some pain as I open my eyesand saw the three of us where on the tree

"I… I can't breath!" Faith said

"Swift Blaze… Mirajane … Faith … Do you hear me?" Arceus asked

"We hear you…But it's hard to breathe all of a sudden…" Mirajane said

"The tree of life has nearly reached the stratosphere now. It will be incredibly cold, but even worse… the air is very thin at that height. The scarves should help you soon." Arceus said as our scarves began to glow and Mirajane and I evolved into our evolutions and faith pink fur began blue… where have I seen blue before? I asked myself.

"Oh! My chest… I can breathe again!" I said happily.

"The pain gone!" Mirajane said

"The tree of life is giving the three of you strength now. You are now at the roots of the tree. Countless tendrils come together here. Look around you. The tree is withering and growing black with Dark matter's rot, and yet… if you look closely do you not see small lines of light? That is the Tree of life's spirit. The light flows toward the trunk of the tree, filling it with the power of life." Arceus said

"Got it. So it's that power that made us evolve… And that's all the proof we need to know that the Tree of life is still alive!" Mirajane said

"That is right. But we have not been able to completely stop the tree of life's ascent. Everyone is doing their best, but… The tree continues to slowly and inexorably move farther from the planet." Arceus said

"So we have no time." Mirajane said

"If you travel up from where you stand now, you should be able to reach Dark Matter. Yet I expect Dark Matter will try to halt you on your way with its dark illusions. Take care." Acreus said

"We will! Thank you arceus!" Mirajane said

"One last thing… Everything is up to you three from here on out. Please… Protect our tomorrows… The future of all Pokémon…" Arceus said

"You can count on us! We'll squash that dark Matter in no time!" Mirajane said

" _Mirajane has always been so positive with such an unflagging spirit… but now … that spirit burns even brighter that ever… Is it just an act? To keep our hopes up? I don't know what it is. But it makes me feel better about our chances up here._ " I thought

"Come on, Swift Blaze and Faith! To wherever Dark Matter is!" Mirajane said

"Right lead the way Mirajane." I said

"Why me?" Mirajane asked

"Is it not obvious?" faith asked as Mirajane shook her head "You made this group possible so we thought maybe you want to lead this time when we are positive it the dungeon of destiny … so what you say?" faith asked

"ok I do it." Mirajane said

"Well lead the way captain." I said as she nodded

 **Well well well Those three are heading to the last battle and what the hay was Blaze talking about having to use that spell last time? I tired looking up what he was talking about last chapter and I haven't heard it about it before. I did as much research I could about it and I found noting. Well let's just hope this doesn't mean anything bad like all the previous times… Ah what am I talking about of course he going to do something stupid to keep his friends safe… Well I guess while they are climbing I need to grab a few people for Zeus he said something about a group meeting unlike the last few years … still he could have at least do something for the last 40 years. Anyways while Blaze makes his way up and Mirajane keeping them high spirits and lastly faith making sure all of them stay safe.**


	47. Chapter 47

**What will we do?**

 **Just in case to make sure this does not go down because this chapter is … well you can guess by the new rating**

As we been climbing as fast we could while deafting all the Pokemon on the way we found a rare orb on the way up and defeated multiple evolutions that were on our way. As we climbed about half way up we saw a huge wave of darkness rushing our way as I used to break a hole on the wall and push us to the side as an evil voice and clatter flowed along it

"…It stopped And what was that sound?" Mirajane asked as we walked out of the hole

"It sounded almost like … a Pokémon cry…" Faith said

"I got a bad feeling about this." I said

"Come on you two let's hurry!" Mirajane said as we nodded and reran ahead as we found a new area "Hm? Is this…?" Mirajane said as I stepped on the floor and noticed somehow finally the floor was wooden. "Blaze, Faith! Look over there!" She said as we saw four familiar Pokémon ahead of us

"It's Nuzleaf! And the Beheeyems! Even Yveltal!" I said

"What is going on?!" Faith asked

"They've … been caught?! By who?!" Mirajane asked

"I don't know… This could be a trap … But what you say about freeing them?" I asked

"… Yeah even them don't deserve this punishment." Faith said as Mirajane nodded

"Let's tap them with the scarf so whatever surrounding lets them go." I said as we all touched one but Yvelta

"Y-you… runts…" Nuzleaf said as he fell to the floor."Ungh! I-it hurts!"

"Are you all right?!" I asked as I help Nuzleaf up as I noticed the beheeyem also seemed to have the same problem

"I guess Arceus did warn us, didn't he?" Mirajane said

"That right." I said finally remembering "that it would be hard to breathe up here because of the air so thin…"

"um… Now, Y'all… I reckon I've been unfair to the two of you all this time... Lyin' to you and even lookin' down on you, if I'm to be perfectly honest… I did all that… I did all that, and still… still, y'all!" Nuzleaf said as he looked towards the beheeyem and pushed me away as they ran away

"Hey! Wait!" Mirajane said" Well, there they went… But I'm glad that it wasn't a trap. Well, Yveltal next." She said as we all touch his tail as the black cloud around him disappear as he fell to the floor from what I could tell without pain.

"Hm! …Why?" Yveltal asked

"Huh? Why what?" Faith asked

"You could have passed us by and never lifted a finger in our aid. Even if we were being controlled by another… we still bear responsibility for our actions… We have done things which can never be undone, nor forgiven. And yet you would move to save us? You would allow us to live…?" Yveltal said

"Yeah. But I do want something for it. We saved Nuzleaf and the beheeyem a little while ago they ran that way. They weren't in a good shape even now with the help of these temporary evolutions I still find it hard to move even when I used to carry a ton of weight I never felt this bad myself…" I said as I noticed some questing looks from both Mirajane and faith I decided to ignore it this time. "Right now we are very high in the sky with no way down except for you as far I can tell. So as payment for rescuing you I hoped you will give them I ride to somewhere safe … go to the E.S. and tell them, Chris send you." I said as Yveltal stood their quiet and disappear the same way he appears last time. "What do you think he does?" I asked

"He's hard to read… But I think he will but he won't go to the E. Society when you two went missing he became the most wanted criminal if he went there bad things would happen." Faith said

"wow… Then let's hope they find a safe place to go to hide for some time while things clear up." I said as they nodded "Well then Mirajane shall we keep going?" I asked

"Yeah let's go." Mirajane said we nodded as we went ahead a little. We noticed the wood below us has now become white. "If we get through here, we'll be able to reach Dark Matter…Or that's the feeling I get anyway! We're close, So fight with me… this one last time!"

" What the hay your talking? You make it sound like this is our last fight ever! We're going to save this planet… We're going to save the Pokémon world! We're still going to have a ton of adventures together we all going to live this battle and make it to the party everyone is waiting for us to come back to." I said

"Yeah, your right! Chris your better at leading than I am so can you lead on the next part?" Mirajane asked

"Sure," I said as I looked around and noticed the possible last deposit box ever. "Well then let's resupply now while we can." I said as we all one by one refilled our bags.

"Well now that I positive there no more Pokémon on the way forward except these fakes I think I going into my human form. Maybe it stronger than I remember. Especially with this new sword." I said

"Go for it." Faith said

"Wait a moment what is going happen if we call Latias?" Mirajane asked

"I remember she able to read a person soul or heart with her eyes if I read Mawile book right so even if I different hopefully she still be able to tell it's me." I said

"No, I pretty sure it can tell your heart feeling and decided what to do from there." Faith said

"Really?" I asked as she nodded "Wow I guess I must started to fall asleep on that lesson then." I said with an embarrassed chuckle "Can't wait till we get back to town and be able to relax a bit and go to normal school again." I said as I realized what I said. "Me an adult happy about going back to school… hahaha." I said as they began to laugh.

"Anyways Blaze catch I think you are able to use this better than i." Faith said as she passed me a rare-All Power-up Orb(No joke this third playthrough is the only time I have seen this orb and from the explanation, it seems very powerful. SHARPLY RAISES REGULAR AND SPECIAL ATTACKS if it that good then I using it on the final boss even do it has 2K hp)

"When the hay did you get that?" I said as this surprise took me out of my Pokémon form as it did I noticed one huge thing the scarf also affected my human form by giving a Raichu armor like last time but this time I was back to my 5-10 tall body." Well, two things amazing find Faith and second awesome this form also has something cool for it." I said as I began looking over my body.

"And it seems to be rachui inspired also." Mirajane said looking at my original body.

"Now then let's see if I still remember how to use this." I said with a chuckle as I went into my bag and got my wand out. "Wand to sword!" I said as it did last time the wand was cover in light as it began my original sword as soon it did this time I heard a voice contact me.

"Well done Blaze it seems you found your sword finally and tried it out a bit." A voice said as my sight became all white and I noticed someone.

"Oh hey, Zeus left a recording?" I asked as he nodded

"well I going to try to keep this short but as you must have guessed I add some Pokemon blood inside of you." Zeus said

"Yeah but you could have warned me a little anyways what type/ types did you give me?" I asked

"well I gave a new/unknown/rare/(maybe mew) type allowing you to use all the types but that part weak in case you can't control it. and second I gave you a main of electric seeing that your Pokémon original type." Zeus said

"Ok that awesome but what the reason you …" I said as he started talking again.

"I bet now you're wondering why I mention this … Well, I add a new upgrade to your sword that will allow you to add any of types you want to use and focus it for an elemental strike." Zeus said as he made a clone of the sword and filled it with electricity and threw energy wave off to the side.

"If only I use these powers during combat that would be amazing even do I keep that a hidden weapon till I in a boss fight or training." I said

"AnywaysI bet you're talking about the boss fight or training use only. Oh before I forget the energy limit is none you can put 100 years of life in it and it be able to charge so if you feel like it you can make your new hidden energy tank… Oh, buy the way the ring in the bottom yes the big one has a new stretchable glass that way the sword will tell you what energy you're using plus if you mix it either have a mix the name or just name them to separate." Zeus said as I slap myself in the face wondering if he doing this on purpose or very lucky or worse of all lying that this is recording and it is happening right now." Well, good luck time for time to return to normal." He said as he snapped his fingers and returns my vision to normal.

"now then what was one of the powers this thing had again." I said not letting them now about the talk with my dad "Oh that right! Let's fill this sword with electricity." I said as I closed my eyes and send over some electricity and my hidden energy as a symbol pop up saying electric v2 with a yellow glow. _"Wow from a possible weakness of my sword and the sword breaker gone… technical might to still do it, but I like this new style."_

"Ok, ready let's head in and do this." I said as they nodded.

 **Tree of life roots 7F Electric seem a good Pokemon to have.**

 **Tree of life trunk 7F Fire/ Electric seems a good Pokemon to have. *Floor 4 is a rest stop take advantage if you need to because I got curse in this dungeon and lost a ton of PP on the first 3 floors plus it fills up your 200 belly**

 **Both: save the world.**

 **The only tip I can give you safely save the emmra orbs up for the second dungeon do not use it in the first one for all and any orbs in the first dungeon do not pass over to the second dungeon. Also if you have a ton of apples you might as well eat 7 apples to get your belly to 200 for this last dungeon you have to worry less about it. plus it makes it feel like your going to push yourself to the max and not worry about eating this round.**

"There it is!" Mirajane shouted

"That's the Dark matter!?" I asked as I saw a small purple stone floating in a middle of a large room with a dark aura around it

"WE finally reached it! We've finally made it here!" Faith said as I noticed she seemed to be the most tired of all of us even though she did the least of the battles as I was about to comment on it that's when we hear a small roar coming from the Dark Matter

"WhoooaAA!" Mirajane shouted as the black matter covered us immediately as soon we could see again we saw that we were in an outer space looking area including an invisible floor.

"Wh-what is this place?!" Mirajane shouted

"…we're trapped?" I asked not sure what was happening

"It pulled us into a world of its own making! Which means…" Faith said

"He has full power here and an attack is coming next!" I said as I got into a defensive stand as a glow came from my right arm as a shield pop out.

"GRrrRRrr… YoU Two aGaIN…" The dark matter said

"TH-the voices!" Mirajane said

"So they come from that?!" I asked

"S… stOP … PleaSe… JuST stoP… DoN'T Throw YoUR liVES aWAy… ThE TreE oF LiFe Is dYiNG… OuR CReaTOrs BEtRAyeD uS … This PlANet wiLl bE CONsuMed By tHe Sun… The WoRLd is eNDinG…

"We won't let it! We aren't going anywhere!" WE all shouted at the same time

"You heard that, right?" I said as I moved into an offensive form but still keep my shield

"It said that the Tree of life is dying. Which means…" Faith said

"Look there, on the other side of Dark Matter. That's probably the Tree of Life, wouldn't you say?" Mirajane asked

" It's the tree-soul!" I said discovering little detail about this place per second "Look at the trunk it's the remain life source!"

"The Tree of Life isn't dead as Dark Matter might want us to believe. We can still make it." Mirajane said

"Aim for that mass in the center of Dark Matter! I'm honestly not sure how to defeat this thing, And I never was in this world… BUT… Our scarves were made to beat Dark Matter. This is why we're here. So if we just ram it with all we've got…Maybe something will happen!"

"GrrRRRrrRrrrRrr!

"Hold on, everyone! WE will definitely definitely DEFINITY Defeat the dark matter!" I said as I aim towards the core of the Dark Matter. "LET'S GO!" I shouted as my wings finally return to me as I charged towards the Dark matter crushing the power-up orb and went into a rampage of attacks as Faith and Mirajane followed me.(even do it's better to save it for round two you might want to take advantage now while you have a high chance to stay alive)

As we were in mid combat I noticed the floor began to glow red on certain spots

"Everyone avoid the red glow as if it were the most rotten thing ever!" I shouted as they looked down and moved away from it A.S.A.P. as we keep battling the Dark matter eventually we manage to break it open

"We… We actually did it! We managed to damage it! Just a little more now! A bit more, and it'll break into pieces! Swift Blaze do it!" Mirajane said as the dark matter screamed as I charged hopefully one last time towards the dark matter.

"THUNDER BLADE OF DEATH!" I shouted as I ran through it cutting it

"GraaAaaAAGggGHHHH! S-sTOp! LeAVE mE AloNE! NoOoo I dOn'T WannA disappear! StoOooOP iT!" The dark matter said as I saw him repair himself.

"Just one more… This'll do it!" Mirajane said as she began charging towards the core as she was about to hit the core whatever dimension we were in it became pitch black"WHAT! It suddenly got darker!" Mirajane said as she stop her attack

"WHAT!? Does that mean…" I asked as I looked towards the soul of the tree and noticed all light of the tree of life disappeared

"It's gone out!" Mirajane said

"HeEheeHEE… HaHAhAhaHA! I Can FeEl It! Can FeEL iT nOW! ThE TreE of LIFe is RuNNing oUt oF eNergy! ThE TreE oF life… wiLL diE At LasT! LoOks LiKE yoU faiL! ThE TreE oF LiFe hAs withered coMpleTEly! ThiS iS tHE WiLL oF The UniVERse! YoU'Ve GoT nO cHOicE bUt tO AcCEpT iT!" The Dark matter said

"NO! The Dark Matter it's regenerating itself!" I shouted as we saw that the Dark Matter make a new shell that seemed a ton stronger. As I looked forward I felt my body contorting itself as soon I felt the pain go away I look at my hand and noticed it went back to my pichaku form.

"O-our Evolutions! The power… It's all being stripped away!" Mirajane said.

 **Meanwhile outside**

While the restoration of the Dark matter at the battlefield it decided to take this chance =to powerup as he resend an ultimate version of his dark curse petrifying anyone in its way as all Pokémon that remain

"WHAT is this!" Decoxs asked as he became stone

"NO!" Razeuza said as the curse spread all over the world even breaking the shield at our base camps.

 **Back to the final battle.**

"Grahhh! C-can't breathe! We turned back…" Mirajane said

"All our power…" I said

"YoU whO WouLd defy Me… all oF tHE PoKémoN wHo AlliEd tHemSelveS wiTh YoU anD yOUr CaUSE… aRe Now stone." The dark matter said

"WHAT?!" Mirajane said

"NoW There iS No OnE left wHo Can StOP tHe TreE oF LiFE's AscensioN! EveN ThoSE CoWArds HIddEN BehinD Your ShiELD! GivE up! ThIS uNiVERse CreATed Me… ThE DarKnESS iN your HEarTs. The Universe wAnT's thIs PLAnet tO collide WitH thE SUn. LoOk aT YoU, compared tO tHe universe. YoU aRE tOo SmAll tO Do aNYthiNg. YoU aRE tOo weAk. WhAt CaN such SmaLL, weAk cReatures dO? Nothing! So Give uP. ALL YOU CAN DO IS FEEBLY STRUGGLE ON!" the dark matter shouted as Yvelta came out of nowhere

"Yvelta!" Mirajane shouted as three more Pokemon came out

"NUZLEAF BEHEEYEM!" I shouted"

"I sure am sorry, And apologies to you, Swift Blaze, Mirajane, And Faith! I hope this'll make up for some of my wrongs! I know y'all ain't likely to forgive me for what I done to you in the past, But still…" Nuzleaf said

"YOU! ArE yOU noT tHe paWns I CoNtroLLed? SuCH weAkHeaRTed CreaATureS!" The dark matter shouted

"Indeed! The weakness within our hearts brought this moment upon us! And that is why we now fight!" Beheeyem shouted as everyone charged up a powerful attack as everyone but us became stone

"You all I just want to make you know…!" Nuzleaf said as he got turn to stone.

"Guwaaahhhh!" Mirajane shouted as she collapsed

"Mirajane." I shouted as my sword flew from my hand and landed far away from me.

"blaze… Don't worry about me… You've got to strike at Dark Matter!" Mirajane said

"WhY dO YoU stRuggLe sO? You Are tOo Late, EveRYthiNg wiLL EnD. You hAve LosT yOUr EvoLvED ForMS… Your StrENgth… EvEN your aLLieS… All that remains tO You NoW… ArE ThoSE scaRVes tHAt dO nO MorE thAN sAVE yoU fRom BeiNG turned tO StoNe. WhAT eLse iS ThERe foR yOu hERe? TeLL mE. WhAT eLSe dO yOU still hAve?" The dark matter asked

"UGH!" Mirajane said

"what do we still have? Do we have anything?Isn't there… anything…? There's nothing… We've lost everything… There's nothing left… What is there even to fight for anymore? We've lost…" faith asked as she fell to the floor.

"Faith…" I said standing in between her and the Dark matter

"Blaze?" Faith asked

"Don't you dare give up YET!" I shouted as I felt all the energy inside me faulted. "I'm not giving up!"

"That's right… I still have something… There's something right here… Something worth fighting for." Faith said

"Let me do this. Take care of Mirajane " I said as I saw fear in her face but one look at my face with a sad look she nodded back

"What ARE YOu!?" the dark matter asked scared as I walked up to him and keep on battling making a certain pattern "It iS uSeLeSs. WhAt caN such a wEak BloW dO to ME? Do You seE hOW wEak yOu hAve BeCOme? You Are weAK UsEleSS. PowErLess. You cAn dO noTHinG! HoW caN yOU nOt See iT… You'RE TuRE FathER and MoTheR AbaDONE You."

"Swift Blaze… No matter what…" Faith said as I nodded

"DON'T GIVE UP!" a voice said

"WhAt…?!" The dark matter said

"Don't yah give up! DON"t give up!" Multiple voices said

"Wh-wHy…? HoW…?!" The dark matter said" I turned yOU aLL into StonE… So hOw…?!" as we heard a voice from everyone screaming 'don't give up' from the new to the old and even our enemies lastly our friends.

"I can hear them…" Mirajane said

"I can hear everyone!" faith said as they stood up

"That's right! We… We still have one thing going for us… THE WILL TO KEEP FIGHTING! THE COURAGE TO KEEP GOING, NO MATTER WHAT! THE COURAGE OUR ALLIES HAVE GIVEN US! IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT THEY'RE TURNED TO STONE… THEY'RE STILL WITH US IN SPIRIT…" WE all shouted at the same time.

 **EDIT!**

"All Pokemon those turn to stone or not still want one thing THEY WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE!" Faith said

"WE know that's what they're wishing for now! And that's why…" I shouted

"There's no way we three are giving up!" Mirajane said

"It doesn't matter how weak we are!" faith said as she passed me back our sword

"It doesn't matter how powerless we seem!" Mirajane said

"As long as we can still fight…"

"YoU CaN'T! StOooOOooOOOpPp! I dON't WAnt tO Be aLOnE aGAIn!" The dark matter said

"WE will never give up!" Mirajane said as we manage to break the shell and give back some life to the three of life

"We're not finished yet!" Faith shouted

"Let's Go!" I said as I knew this had to be the last fight we will have. AS the Battle went on and his dark wave damaging us all I noticed his ultimate attack was being charged again." You know the drill all!"

"Let's kick this into overdrive!" Faith said as she moved closer to the dark matter avoiding all the red stops

"It times to change our fates!" Mirajane said as she found somewhere safe to fire her razor leaf.

"WE will give back hope to this world!" I shouted as I came up with the most craziest moves I could think of wasting this overcharge I have. As we made a crack on the shell of the Dark Matter we felt his energy blowing us back

"No matter how many times you knock us back…" Faith said

"We shall return…" Mirajane said

"With more power than ever!" I shouted as we keep up ways and beaten the living shit of him" We managed to keep this way till we broke his shell till only shards remain to protect him as he screamed

"We did we managed to do it!" Mirajane said

"I-is that…?" Mirajane said

"Dark matter's true core." I said as I fell to the floor

"Blaze!" Mirajane and Faith yelled

"I ok." I said as I struggled to stand up

"We just have to stike it there!" I said as I noticed it was almost impossible to make it there without suffering major damage.

"A-re you serious about this!" The dark matter yelled

"WHA-?" I yelled

"GrRRrrRrrrRR… LoOk At aLL oF cREatiOn… You BelNgs… ThOsE like yOu… YOu'LL only dO iT aGaIN…" The dark matter said

"Do it again? Do what?!" I asked already pissed as I carefully made my way to the core.

"I aM thE dARKnesS within thE hEartS oF aLL cREaTiON… WiTHin aLL PokémON… All YoUr HatREd aNd aLL yOuR Pain… That is oF WhaT I aM MaDE. If You bREak mE HerE… ThE frAgMEntS oF All ThAt hATreD aND pAin wiLL bE sEnt fLyINg eVERywheRe… It wiLL rUn RaMPant IN thE WorLD AgAIN…" The dark matter said almost pleading

"… … … " we commented as I was close to making it

"NegAtiVity wiLL tAke rOot aRouND The wOuLD. It wILL fLouRISh and GrOW. It WILL grOw eVeN LaRGeR anD stronger tHAn iT is Now… UnTiL I aM revived oNce MoRe iN sOmE fUTure gEnerATIon… I aM DaRK MatTer… I hAVe aLWaYs BeEN… I wiLL AlWayS Be… I cAN nEvEr Be exTinGUIshED."

"… So we can't really defeat you huh?" I said With a sorry voice

"WHAT?!" Mirajane and faith said at my change of tone.

"We'll just be making you stronger… So that you can strike again, worse than ever, at some poor future Pokemon… Dark Matter is made from our negativity. So we can't ever erase it completely. But if we do nothing now, This planet will be drawn into the sun… Then… what do we do…? We all will die including you. You are your own end as your own creator. If we strike you down here and now… we are just as bad as you. We can break you apart and keep all your pieces spread forever and still be remade. We all will be the responsible ones for your return.

"Is THaT a responsibility YoU wAnT?" The dark matter asked confused "CoULd yOU BEaR tHat gUiLT?" He said and I step right next to it

"NO PROBLEM!" I said

"WHAT?!" The Dark Matter said including faith and Mirajane.

"You bet your silly sphere I would!" I said

"SWIFT BLAZE!?" Mirajane and Faith asked

"It's Ok, Faith and Mirajane." I said with a smile as I picked up the sphere. "I finally get it… I understand now. When you really think about it, You, Me, Dark Matter, even our planet… We were all born right here in the same … The universe, right?" I said ignoring the fact I from a different world." And, yeah, everybody has jealousy and hate in them, but that's just one side of you. You've got your good side and your bad side. And even more sides than all these shards." I said as I used my sword and made it into my wand as I put them all together and made a chair to sit down on then return it to its sword mode

"… … …" The dark sphere commented

"They're all part of you. They're all part of who we are. They can't be denied! We can't just brush them away! So Dark Matter… I'm OK with you being around!" I said with a smile

"YOU WHAT?!" The dark matter said as I heard the voice all sync up

"You heard me you the deaf ball.l I accept you!" I said as I tap him on the … head? A few times

"Owowowo… What…?! What are you saying?!" The dark matter asked "I am negativity itself! I am the darkness within your heart!"

"Come on, it's not that hard to get!Like I said… that's a part of us! You are a part of us! You… belong here with us!" I said as I laugh as I pretty sure Mirajane and Faith thought I gone insane.

" WHAT?!" The Dark matter said

"And I… Accept you!" I said as I drop the ball into my sword as it absorbs it. as my sword as soon it got fully absorb a flash of light stronger and nicer that ever stretch for all over the planet. _"I talk to you later." I, though._ As all the petrified Pokemon became cured.

 **I wanted to add four but I need some more planning for the following ones that will be coming at this point forward I think about 60% will be my idea but it still will follow the main story for a good part of it... i think the next 2 or 3 chapther will be 80% mine idea but i will give a shoutout to the viedo that gave me the idea for this**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN END TO BEGGING**

 **Oh, and in case I didn't mention it all of us including faith went back to their original form. So this what I mean**

 **-me Pikachu**

 **-Mirajane back as chikorita**

 **-Faith not a shiny Pokémon anymore … maybe …**

"so what do we do now?" I asked as we were still stuck inside this wired area

"errr…" Mirajane said

"I don't know this was a one-way trip." Faith said

"WHAT?! are we stuck here forever?!" I asked as I heard something cracking." What was that?" I asked

"I don't know…" Faith asked as she moved around trying to find out what it was as some more cracking happened.

"look over there." Mirajane said as she pointed towards a wall that we saw cracking become faster.

"That can't be good," I said as the whole room was filled with it. "Whatever you do don't mov-" I said as Mirajane took another step and broke the whole room.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" WE all screamed as we fell from the sky.

"I told you not to move!" I shouted.

"I regret nothing!" Mirajane shout as we fell from the sky.

"Wait what about latias!?" Faith asked as we keep on falling.

"Good idea!" I shouted as I went into my bag and found the E. gadget and called Latias as soon she picked up I shouted this "S.O.S. LATIAS HELP! WE ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY! Near fire mountain and the stratosphere!"

"WHAT1?" Latias shouted worried "I be right there!" Latias shouted as she hanged up

"Now let's just hope she able to find us now." I said as I saw the ground this time was becoming closer than last time.

"Is it just me or are we falling faster than last time." Faith asked

"Well, darn." I said as we waited

"I HERE!" Latias shouted as she picked us up" Airlines Latias reporting for duty." She said as she grabs the Mirajane and Faith as I keep on falling. "Brother help!" Latias shouted

"Fine…" Latios said as he pops out under me.

"Latios, Latias Thanks for the last minute rescue." I said

"I owe for saving me." Latios said

"Can you give us a lift to over there?" I asked where we left Espurr and ampharos.

"Sure." Latias said with her joyful self.

 **Some time later after landing near the tree original location**

"Thanks for all the help!" I said waving them goodbye. "What happen here?" I asked as I noticed something beat us back down here and looked better than ever.

"THE TREE OF LIFE!" Faith yelled happily

"It really is the tree of life!" Mirajane yelled

"We've only seen it withered and dying, so it's hard to recognize, but… that's gotta be how the Tree of life is supposed to look." Mirajane said

"I never imagined… It would be so beautiful." I said

"Pretty spiffy, isn't it?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah! Look at all the different colors! This is the way it should be. I'm sure of it." Faith said

"OH! What that?" I asked

"It's coming right at us!" Mirajane said

"Whoa! Somebody popped out of the light!" Mirajane said

"Wh-who are you?" faith asked

"I am Xerneas. I am the Tree of Life." The new Pokemon said

"You are the Tree of life!?" I asked

"Yes. The Tree of life made incarnate. This is Primeval Forest. As you can see, the tree of life has revived. This is all due to the actions of you three." Xerneas said

"Then … What happened to Dark Matter?" Mirajane asked

"It is gone." Xerneas said" Its darkness did not fall on this world it found peace at last. It turned into gentle light, which faded into nothingness As a result… This world is no longer being drawn in towards the sun."

"Then that means…" Mirajane asked

"Yes. The world has been saved. By you three. We thank you." Xerneas said

"YES! We did it!" We all shouted as we celebrated together a bit.

"We really did it!" Mirajane said

"WE DID IIIIITT!" Faith said

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" a voice shouted from above "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as it crashed right on top of me

"Owwie owwie, owwwww…." Jirachi said as he shook in pain

"Seriously? I told you to slow it down." Celebi said taking deep breaths "What did you think would happen at that speed?"

"Jirachi! And celebi, too!" Mirajane shouted

"I just couldn't wait to give you three big old hug… But I may have… underestimated my speed a bit. But it's fine" Jirachi said as he flew back up and little and noticed I was head down in the dirt "OPS let me get you out of there. But YOU did it! Mirajane Swift Blaze, and Faith! You three are amazing!"

"I wasn't sure you'd be able to do it, but you did!" Celebi said

"Thanks, jirachi and celebi, a thumbsChris," Mirajane said as I was spitting out dirt from my mouth "But how did you even know…?"

"Chris you ok?" Faith asked as a thumbs down and continue vomiting

"So much dirt…." I said

"Arceus told everyone what happened." Xerneas said

"ARCEUS DID!?" Mirajane shouted

"Yeah. He sent a message out to all the Pokémon in the world. He said that the planet was safe now." Celebi said

"The darkness that had been covering the world has been swept away… And the sun is back to the way it should be. Everyone is ecstatic and celebrating!" Jirachi said

"I had no idea." Mirajane said

"Well, now you do! That's why I was so happy that I just wanted to grab you up and squeeze you till you-" Jirachi said as Mirajane jump to the side" Huh? Why did you dodge?"

"Because you always go too fast, jirachi! It would hurt to be hit at that speed. That's not a hug. That's a body slam. Look at Blaze and his condition." Celebi said as I was still somehow vomiting

"OPS! Sorry chris let me help you there." Jirachi said as his ribbion began to glow and all the firt inside my body was clear out.

"Um, yeah. I'm glad you're so happy, but… I don't think I need a body slam to prove it." Mirajane said as ampharos came light speed and crashed into mirajane

"AHHHH! Team rocket blasting off again!" Mirajane said as the last thing I saw of her saw a day star

"Huh? That's curious. I was just about to envelop Mirajane in my fond embrace, but… Mirajane seems to have disappeared?" Ampharos said

"A-Ampharos!?" I shouted as finally my body was clean

"Oh! If it isn't my swift Blaze!" Ampharos said as he charged towards as me as faith pulled me to the side."Hmm? And now Swift Blaze has disappeared as well."

"Prehaps you should look behind you, ampharos." Espurr said

"Espurr!" I said glad to see someone who won't be killing one of us in a way crashing

"Swift Blaze! You did it! I imagine it was no easy thing to defeat Dark Matter as you did. But you protected out world! You did a fine job! But where is Mirajane? Did Mirajane go somewhere?" Ampharos said as he looked towards the direction he send mirajane. When we noticed Mirajane crash landed behind him

"Behind you, ampharos." Espurr said

"Oh? What are you doing? Shulking about back there? Was the battle so exhausting?" Ampharos asked

"No, I believe it is only because you ran into mirajane not so long ago." Espurr said

"WHAT?! MOI!?" Ampharos asked worried

"You really never know where you are or where you're going , do you?" Jirachi asked

"Never mind how you managed to launch someone over just keep on walking That is…" Celebi said as

"MIRAJANE! FORGIVE ME! I OFFER MY MOST SINCERE APOLOGIES! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Ampharos said

"Yeah… somehow yeah. I'll survive. I was just playing dead so you wouldn't hit me again." Mirajane said as she stood up. "We're back, chief!" Mirajane said

"You did a fine job, Mirajane! You beat Dark Matter!" Ampharos said

"Thanks Ampharos! Hee-hee! This is pretty nice! Praise me a bit more! I did a really good job!" Mirajane said

"And we lost her." I said

"Oops, give an inch and some people will take a mile, huh? You do remember that it was only because of our efforts that The tree of life was stopped from flying right off the planet. Right?" Jirachi said

"Yeah, I won't forget that. It was thanks to you all… That this world was saved! And that's why everyone's so happy right now! So just keep pouring it on! WE…SAVED…THE WHOLE WORLD! IT'S AMAZING! DO YOU KNOW HOW AMAZING IT IS?" Mirajane said"Do you , swift Blaze I guess we should be praising you a bit more, too! Huh, swift Blaze and faith?"

"Huh? Me?!" we asked surprised someone remember we were here

"Ha ha ha! Looks like Swift Blaze andFaith is not as accustomed to all the attention!" Celebi said

"I'm not that fond of mirajane's preening… But … I am glad. I'm so very glad… That you both made it back." Espurr said as she began crying

"Espurr…" Mirajane said

"Oh come here you." I said as I hug here and as soon she seemed to start relax we hear our E. g. beeing

"Oh! That's—" Jirachi said

"Is that the expedition gadget ringing?" Ampharos asked as we all took out our gadgets

"can anyone … hear me?" A voice said as we all immediately remember who it is

"DEDENNE!?" I asked

"Blaze?You're allright then?! Thank the stars! And Mirajane and faith!? What about Mirajane and faith?!" Dedenne asked

"Alive and kicking, right here with us. We are all in primeval forest now." Ampharos said

"OH! Chief!" Dedenne said

"Yes, your hardworking chief is here. AS is jirachi. We are all fine." Ampharos said

"Forget him, Dedenne! If you're callig us like this, then -" Mirajane said

"That's right! I'm not turned to stone anymore! Everyone that explored the prehistoric ruins is back to normal! Mawile, bunnelby, buizel… And I managed to get hold of Archen a little while aho. He's up on revelation mountain. I tried to reach swirlix, but she was too busy stuffing herself with perfect apples to talk! Everyone's ok! And it's all thanks to you, Mirajane, swift blaze, and you faith! Thank you three so much!" Dedenne said as Mirajane began crying

"That's great… That's really great to hear… Back then, I –" Mirajane said as she remember the black blobs " I couldn't save you…"

"Don't apologize for that. You fought so hard for all of us after that and that's why… we can still talk together like this. So, chief, we're all headed back to society headquarters now Unless you want us go somewhere!" Dedenne said

"Yeah head over serene village we plan to do something over and I think you all like it over there." I said

"Oh ok I tell everyone else then good luck on the way back!" Dedenne said as he hang up.

"Got it." Ampharos said." We'll all celebrate back at headquarters when we're home together then." Ampharos said

"Ampharos save the money and we can celebrate with us back at our home town." I said

"ok you hear Blaze let's get moving everyone!" Ampharos said

"YES, SIR!" Everyone said

"So the other pokemon who were turned to stone should all be back to normal." Jirachi said

"Then that means that entei and all of the rest of them are fine! And everyone in the villages…" Mirajane said

"Say faith about about the eevee clan want to check on them before we head back home?" I asked

"Yeah think you got energy to give us one more ride?" Faith asked

"huh? What your talking about?" Ampharos said

"That a secret for when you all get to serene village I meet you there in three hours then?" I asked myself if that was ennogh time to get back home.

"That that an extra hour for them considering how fast we get over there ourselfs." Faith said

"Well you heard the lady we meet you in town in three hours we going to check faith family. Espurr you want to come along?" I asked

"Sure." Espurr said with a smile

"So faith what the nearest dungeon from your home town?" I asked as she told me "Oh their?" I asked as she nodded "Ok then grab on you two." I said as I put a paw on my forehead "TELEPORT!" I said as a cloud of smoke covered us and we disappear.

 **An hour later.**

"Swift Blaze, Faith I know I said it multiple times I probably will for a while but… Thank you for saving our world." Espurr said

"and as I will say multiple times espurr it was noting we only did what we had to live." I said as faith nodded agreeing with me.

"It is a mysterious thing, isn't it?" Espurr asked " I heard that swift blaze was a human all that long time ago in the village…but to think that it actually an incredibly ancient Pokémon that called you to this world or that you had fought Dark Matter before in the ancient past…"

"I know what you mean. I was shocked, too. When I heard about it from celebi. About mew and all that stuff." Faith said

"I can't really say anything about it…since I don't remember that time myself. For all we truly know that this is someone else." I said

"It doesn't matter whether you remember it or not… even if it was someone else you're here now. You did your duty, blaze. Both in the past and now again. Whenever the world needed a… human this time you got the honor of helping this world this time and meeting us all. you answered the call and came to save us from the dangers that had befallen us. You are our hero, swift blaze. I hope you don't ever forget that." Espurr said

"That right. Swift blaze My hero, too!" So go on, swift blaze! Show some pride! faith said

"No thanks." I said simply "I let Mirajane take that honor."

"Yeah thanking Mirajane espurr what do you…" faith said as I began to think of something and began walking a bit slower

"Whoever came to this world I guess they must have left seeing I was the one in the main lines… and he or she was here you would have think they would have done something to help. It can't be mew seeing she summon me here… I wonder did the first human have to leave this world or did he find a way to stay here forever? I got to find a way to let my dad leave me here… " I thought as I heard my name being called

"Blaze? Wait is it?" faith said as I noticed they stoped

"You seem deep in thought. Is there something on you mind?" Espurr asked

"No! everything ok just think how everyone else is doing back at the village. If anything just hungery." I said trying to cover what happening."

"Yeah? Well, ok then. As long you're fine." Faith said a little skeptical "Now let's get going! I can see home from here." She said as I noticed a field of flowers ahead of us.

"You mean at that place of flowers or the area next to it?" I asked noticing a large mountain that somehow we all missed this all the times we passed and eevee shaped mountain "How the hay we missed this all the times we passed it!?" I asked shocked as we began walking again towards the mountain

"Well remember that odd path we took in order to get here? And the times I slowed down to do something?" Faith asked as we nodded "They were hidden button hidden from eye sight… well nine buttons to be true one that each of us can touch with our special ability makes it harder for the spell to stop for a while so we can pass in."

"… so let me get this straight you eevee evolutions not only made a hidden spot in the world that nobody can access but you didn't even warn anyone about this during the chaos to run to this location with you?" I asked

"Well … there a reason I have this and it not a good one." Faith said really ashamed

"… let me guess and I think you gave tips of this during the last …20 somewhat floor dungeons. The third scarf was locked away and either as an eevee or a sylveon you decided risk taking the scarf in order to protect the world. As you took it maybe someone from here warn you that your now wanted in this town . but seeing nobody knew that me, Mirajane, and you would be the hero's at the end they thought of you as a traitor." I said as Faith left her mouth open

"How the hay did you know all of that!?" Faith asked surpirsed

"well I got my own dark secret that I going to share at the party once we return." I said

"No fair!" Faith said as she did her puppy eyes

"no no no…" I said with little resolve in my world as her eyes where breaking me apart." But this is something everyone deserves to know not just you two."

"Fine." Faith said with a scrunch face(that the right word? I doubt it) as we began hearing some alrams.

"Err not to interrupt the moment put what the meaning of that alarm faith?" Espurr asked

"Shoot follow me quick we need to hide!" Faith said

"Faith we standing our ground and find out what happens after this good or bad we find a way out of this together." I said as I saw a bunch of eevee evolutions heading our way.

 **Faith why did you not tell of this early!? Should I warn him or see how this all plays out…. Maybe I call on a favor form my old god of life friend to save him ass this time… nah… or should i…**


	49. Chapter 49

… **I REGRET NOTING!?**

 **First MERRy CHRISMAS! EVERYONE! Hope things will be ok at your end See you next year!**

 **A small warning Might be calling faith here original name a.k.a. Sylveon for a while till some explain is done. But do know this if I add a Sylveon family group I will add # will I did with the beheeyems if that point reaches before I can do my explanation. OH, by the way, this chapter I only using Chris.**

"Sylveon! You're back!" A voice said from one of the regular Eevee's as she came closer.

"Errr what?" I asked as I thought we going to have to battle our way through.

"sister are how things back in the village." Faith said

"Thanks to you and friends things clear up after you…" Eevee said as I took a small sigh of relief as I took off my scarf and put in my bag.

"leave it on Pikachu we know what you did with that with faith and Mirajane." Said a voice from behind the crowd. As many of the evolutions moved to the side I noticed it was a shiny eevee." So your this Swift Blaze we heard about?"

"Yes?" I asked wondering where this could be going.

"Relax … there nothing you have to worry we welcome you to EEVEE PRAIDASE!" She said as she waved towards the mountain behind her." The eevee evolutions know me as elder around here but you may call me anna." anna said as she extended her paw as we shook paws.

"Hello as you may already know I called Swift Blaze. But you can call me Chris." I said as she nodded.

"Everyone stand down these are our friends." anna said as everyone seemed to relax. "Sorry about the stress even though we know about the battle you three had…" anna said.

"Huh sorry but I not Mirajane I just a friend of Chris here." Espurr said.

"Oh? Sorry about that espurr how would you all feel about coming eat at my house?" anna said

"It would be a great honor Elder." Faith said as she visible seemed to relax as did I

" _Sure we still two hours to waste."_ I thought "Sure we will be honored." I said

"wonderful but there one thing I should warn you right now…" Eevee said

" _oh course…_ What is it?" I asked

"As much it would be an honor to let you town as easy as walking in but this is a hidden town and we need to see if you have the ability to hold your ground if in a battle if anyone ever attacks for info of this town." Anna said

, "question does it have to be everyone or just one of us?" Espurr asked worried.

"The rules change over the ages seeing it became harder and harder right now it's one pokemon per three. Sylveon already has citizenship for obvious reasons. So you, chris and Mirajane will get permission to enter if one of you two battles and wins." Anna explain

"Oh." Espurr said worried.

"… Ok I do if that allow us to entre at our free will." I said "But I do have one question to ask."

"What is it?" Anna asked

"Am I allowed to use any tools and skills I have?" I asked as she laughed

"Of course your allowed your going to need all your power if you wanna win." Anna said a little evil. As she coughed a bit. "Sorry about that hate letting that side out. Only done once out of free will. If I remember right it was during my old times at the E. society."

"You worked at the E. society?" I asked

"More will be explaining after you complete the challenge." Anna said as I chuckled a bit.

"of course you would."I said as she began to laugh.

"Sorry but those are the rules of the ancestors. But I will say this as it in public eevee history our ancestors where back when there was only four eevee's. Normal, water, electric, and fire. Or better know as." Anna said

"Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, And Flareon. A.K.A. Rainer, Sparky, Pyro, and a unknow one that was lost to history." I said as she nodded.

" Well there be a bonus if you win I tell you who that unknow eevee name was if you win and you can put it in your records. And how to tell who an ancestor is easy." Anna said as I noticed Fatih had a bit of a worried look

"Deal." I said as we shook paws.

"Well follow me. Oh Jolt can you get all the challengers?" Anna asked as a jolteon came out of the group and nodded.

"Right away Anna." Jolt said

"Challengers?" I asked

"Oh did I not tell you? You have to battle one of each public eevee and don't worry we won't make you two fight each other. But there is one extra rule you should know. " Anna said

"What is it?" I asked a bit worried.

"You two can battle in team battles so it can be faster or just one vs. one." Anna said

"It your choice Faith you can battle along side during this challenge or watch from the sidelines with espurr." I said.

" Well that a dumb question. Of course I going to assist you in battle remember what you said before the last battle?" Faith said as I began to laugh

"Yeah I remember know I guess it was a bit dumb." I said with a chuckle "We do the double battles."

"Ok but the last one you have to do alone." Anna said as I nodded."Well to do a quick explaintion of our battle you going to do. All moves possible. Dungeon battle rules and effect. Unlimited PP, 5 max berrys. 1 max revive. Per round the more you live the easier it will be"

"Ok." I said with a gulp.

"Don't worry you have a break between battles to heal a bit not all the way bit still a bit. and eat.

 **Fake battle but here our four moves if this was a thing. But with limited moves and PP just imagine I had also 3 max elixirs.**

 _Me - break_

 _\- ball_

 _\- 4.Z-move like I said fake battle._

 _Faith - Kiss_

 _\- wind_

 _\- ( is in the regular moves misty Terrain in the game. But I will change it once I lvl up with her.)_

 _\- Hand_

 _COMBO - Electro ball with moonblast._

 _Seriously feels like it when you meet city Pokémon but for the story sake this will be the false HP1K for all of them maybe 2K for the tanks ones. Anyways don't plan to talk about the fights just imagine it. sorry but my creative juice is running slow right now. Really wished the computer did not crashed before this. Anyways this chapther including the last three where written ASAP with break in It of course.._

"Oh by the way what lvl are you two?" Anna asked

"36… very close to getting 37 why?" I asked

"Oh good this will be perfect then. All of them train to for the waiting game. That way we can all get ready for a battle if ever someone finds where this place is and wants to fight here." Anna said

"But how do you deal with an army?" I asked

"Oh that… easy those who your going to battle are the newbies for their types. We have a ton of eevee evolutions hidden in that mountain. Is it a huge mountain after all." Anna said

"I guess I should have realized that." I said with a chuckle as we stopped talking for a while and climbed up for a while till we saw an arena.

"Welcome Chris and espurr to the 'Eevee Battle Arena!'" Anna said as the main gats open to show us a large battle field and a huge crowd of eevee's

"well wow… this place must not be used much." I said as I put my paw on the wall and saw a bunch of dust on it.

"Well last time this was used when Ampharos came to do the challenge and fail on 1 VS 1 round 3 funny thing is he lost to Jolt." Anna said as my mouth fell to the floor

"Ampharos the leader of the E. society failed?" I asked as Anna also got confused

"when did he become E. society leader?" Anna asked

"About 20 years ago." Faith answered.

"What?!" I asked "Anna you don't look a day over …25 yourself."

"Thanks for the compliment." Anna said as I relized something.

"Wait a moment are the ancestors immortal!?" I asked as she laughed

"Well now you have to win." Anna said as my head started to blow up with the possibilities "Anyways get your bag ready I going to the get audience ready." She said as we nodded. "five minutes to showtime! Espurr follow me to the showbox." Anna said as Espurr followed her

"Good luck you two!" Espurr said.

"Don't worry we win this." I said with a confiden't smile.

"You two wait here till I call you out… what is your team name?" Anna asked

"The blazing hope why?" I asked thinking she was talking about the E. society.

"Ok oh by the way there the deposit box if you need it." Anna said pointing towards a corner of the room as we nodded.

"Chris why are you doing this?" Faith asked as we got our bags ready

"What you're talking about?" I asked calmed

"Why are you risking it doing this battle in order to get citizenship?" Faith asked a little worried

"Well I wanted to keep this a surprise but if you promise to relax I tell you." I said as she nodded "Well first off I still need to get a better jewel but in the future I was hoping to marry you." I said embrassed

"Aw cchris come here." Faith said as she hugged me. "You don't have to go this far of me." Faith said as she kissed me

"I just feel this is right Plus maybe I was maybe hoping in the future maybe do the marriage in your hometown or back at the Serene village." I said

"How about we do it at Serene village so that way all our friends can be there when we do it." Faith said as I nodded. As we heard Anna start talking outside.

"Well ready Faith?" I asked as she nodded. As I felt a energy surge coming. "Well lady luck is smiling on us today." I said as I saw her my paw.

"What happening?" Faith asked

"This happen a few times while you when you were making your way to lively town. The energy inside my grows a ton for a while." I said with a smile keeping the dark truth behind that bonus.

"That's perfect!" Faith said

"Welcome one and all to the 500th challenge! This time it will be a double battle! With the same rules as always. 5 berry's per round one revive and no worry of food as it will be provided after each round. Now our contenders! One coming from a nearby town called Swift Blaze and his partner from our hometown Faith. I welcome THE BLAZING HOPE!" Anna shouted as the gate in front of us opened. And we walked through it "Come on up Pichaku and Sylveon!" She shouted as we heard all types of screams from the audience many good from the types we meet and a few bad ones from a few I never seen "and here round one champions Umberon and Vaporeon! A.K.A. Aquarius and Shade!" Anna shouted as a gate from the oppsite side came out.

"Ah hello Aquarius how has it been." I said as I drew my sword out.

"Ah Chris it's been a while I never thank you for bring my sister out of the dungeon." Aquarius said as she tried out her water gun towards the wall.

"So this is the pichaku you were talking about?" Shade asked as Aquarius nodded "well I only give you one tip Chris you don't have to worry about the audience they won't get hurt no matter what move you use. Many Espeons have a shield around the area in order to keep the place safe you can get mega Pokémon to attack and only they will only do a small scratch."

"oh good that means I can go all out with my old form." I said as I cloud of smoke cover me. "If Arceus told you about me then this form you should know." I said as the smoke clear out. As I showed my human form. "I ready when you are!" I said pointing my sword towards them.

"Are you all ready!?" Anna shouted happy

"Ready!" WE four shouted as the electric symbol pop from my sword

"Well Then ready… set…" Anna said as she looked to both sides and making sure we all ready. "BATTLE!"

"Faith focus on Shade I focus on Aquarius shout if you need help." I said as we began our charge.

"Got it!" Faith said

"Dark focus on Pikachu I battle Sylveon." Aquarius said putting my plan on a halt.

"Well time for a counter!" I shouted as I let my wings pop and flew . As both Umbreon and Vaporeon stoped in surprise as I took this in advantage and block Vaporeon way to Faith while faith got in position to block Umbreon towards me.

"you always got a surprise under your wing huh?" Faith said with little surprise.

"Ah good you're getting used to this." I said with a chuckle. As we each battled our Vporeon and Umbreon with much effort as we wasted 3 berrys on me and 2 on Sylveon and took advantage of the berrys effect increasing our HP by 10 each one and wasted the revive when Umbreon used dig and hit me.

"Conratulations! To Sylveon and Pikachu! The winners of the first round!" Anna shouted as Me and Faith took some deep breaths.

"Faith you ok?" I asked as I looked back and she nodded.

"we did do 30 floors dungeon today including this." Faith said as I nodded

"Yeah I bit tired myself." I said taking some deep breaths "Aquarius how you doing?" I asked

"good and glad to see Sylveon found a trustworthy partner. "Aquarius said as I put my paw out and she took it. "Thanks." Aquarius said as I lifted her up

"Hey Shade you ok?" faith asked.

"Great considering how much you improved since last time you were here." Shade said

"Thanks how the family?" Faith asked as she helped Shade up from the ground.

"Pretty well Olivia how are things outside of town?" Shade asked

" _Olivia?" I asked myself_

"meet a ton of good pokemon out there chris can I invite him to the party?" Faith asked

"Sure…what about you. Want to come?" I asked towards Aquarius

"What party?" Aquarius asked

"Well in about 2 hours from now around … 6 clock?" I asked looking towards Sylveon as she nodded "I swear I need to get a wrist watch." I said looking at my arm as I seemed to be forgetting something _"Did I not have a watch before or did it get destroyed at some point… Nah?_ So what you say you wanna come? _"_

"Sure I got nothing to do will there be food?" Aquarius asked

"I think so… I check during the break." I said

"Well let's get going we need to head towards your side seeing you won while the next two get ready." Aquarius said as we nodded

"Congratulations The blazing hope! Next round will be ESpeon and Flareon! A.K.A. Daybreak and Calcifer if you wish you may change you'r parthner once or keep battling with Sylveon." Anna said as I looked around and thought about it for a moment.

"… As much it would be easier to change but I stay with Fatih!" I shouted as I saw her nodded

"Well you got five minute break. Get ready for next round!" Anna shouted as we went back to our side and took a breather while we could.

"holy cow you two where amazing!" I said as the gate closed.

"Thanks you two where not bad also." Aquarius said

"since when did you have wings?" Faith asked as I looked towards me back.

"Ops… ah shoot I was suppose to show this at the party." I said with a chuckle… "Well whatever I not 28 years old like I said… I dead and around 100 years old." I said simple with a smile as their mouth droped."What?" I asked.

"so let me get this staright you dead or immortal in this world saving all our ass and trying to get citizen ship here to maybe move here or something else?!" shade asked as I just nodded

"That the short story." I said

"Then what the long story?" Aquarius asked

"I tell you that tomorrow or at the patry explaining everything." I said as I laughed at their faces

"Well in that case I tell you this those who we call ancestors can become shiny and not free of will." Aquarius said.

"Wow that amazing and a good way to run away from public if anything bad ever happens." I said

"Oh but it doesn't help when most Pokémon are shiny from born few become shiny thanks to luck or lendaries they met." Shade said.

"So that how normal shiny are created?" I asked

"Yup." Aquarius nodded(Hey pokemon games never did explain how shiny are boron or came to light so hey might try and make one myself. Seriously though they think a ton of creepy easter eggs but not a answer for this? They could make gen 8 where shiny are more easy to make/ bond evolution?.)

"well let's take that break we needed." I said as I put on my sword on the floor andclosed my eye's for a while as I heard a voice coming from my sword.

"huh… where am i?" A voice said worried.

" _WHAT?! I thought I killed him." I thought as I put my hand on the sword and focus getting inside._ When next round about to start tap the sword." I said as Faith looked over me.

"What?" Faith asked

"if you meed me just tap the sword I going to think a plan for next round." I said

"Oh ok." Faith said as the sword absorbed me. "And there goes chris not explaining things." Faith said as she went into her bag and eat a green bean as she fully heal.


	50. Happy new years

**What should I name you…(Both titile and His name)**

 **Into the Sword world**

"What is this place?" A voice said as he noticed a room filled with white.

"Ah hello Dark Matter." I said coming behind a white stone pillar as a pichaku form.

"AH, it you!?" The dark matter said as he tired to fire a dark spell at me.

"Yeah, good luck with that you're in my realm now. "I said as I put restrains on him as I saw him struggle. "Now come on here I thought I told you to relax and I have to take care of you now." As he stopped and I let him go.

"Why did take me here?" The dark matter said

"Before I answer you do name?" I asked as he shook side to side.

"Hmmm… what can you call a purple small ball." I said to myself

"I can take any shape I want you know." The dark mater said as he copies my current form.

"Ok then try this form."I said as my snapped my fingers and went to my human form.

"Yeah sure." Dark matter said with a grin. As he quickly transform into my human form

"Hmm… a copycat huh." I said with a smile as he laughed and cover him mouth.

"what was that?" The dark matter said in fear.

"Never laughed before?" I asked as he nodded.

"It felt good…" The dark matter said. "I was created from darkness from someone who looked like you."

"WHAT?!" I shouted in fear.

"what?" the dark matter asked confused.

"what?!" I still said in shocked "Then those rumors where true!? I thought it was fake!" I shouted

"What your talking about?" The dark matter asked

"There was a rumor back in the land of clouds that Zues…" I said as he rushed towards me

"ZUES!? That Mother!-" The Dark matter said

"Slient mode on D.M.!" I shouted quickly as he mouth open and closed without making sounds for a while till he noticed he wasn't talking." you promise not to say bad words again?" I asked as he shurgged "Volume back to normal!" I shouted as he could talk again

"Thanks and I won't promise I shout bad again I was created by him a long time ago in what you call the land of clouds I was supposed to be used when There and Hell battled each other in the future taking advantage of the anger healing and powering up during the battle. That … jerk created me for battle." The dark matter said

"Of course he would bet he training me to do the same thing…" I said punching a pillar as the whole place got filled with colors. "ROOM CHANGE! TRAINING ARENA WITH SOFAS!" I shouted as the whole place changed as I started betting up a dummy while the Dark matter sat down.

"So what about my name?" D.M. asked

"Oh, right..." I said as I punch the dummy one more time as I broke it and launched it to the other side of the room.

"… that some delicious rage." Dark Matter said

"What?" I asked losing track of what I was doing.

"One way I can feed is Darkness The other is eat like a normal person.." Dark matter said.

"oh …and how about Chaos of the Dark? Fake nickname DDD?" I asked

"Is that not your friend absol name?" Dark Matter asked

"Once we get out of this world that be your name but till then how about Bill?" I asked as I felt someone scan my head.

"Oh that why huh… bill cipher…I accept but just call me Bill Maybe I keep that name" Bill said as he began to laugh

"Anyways Bill I got an offer for you." I said

"What is it?" Bill asked

"I going to be traveling a ton of different dimensions many will have more anger than this one. I going to force that Zeus To let you come with me and not go back to the Lab. All I request that you assist me when you can. Maybe later you can show me your skills you have. Anyways Before you think this is one-sided when it's safe or mid-battle I let you out of the sword if you want or when you can assist me." I said as he thought it over.

"…Hard to choose… What your name?" Bill asked

"My name is Swift Blaze." I said

"Well, then Swift Blaze I accept your deal." Bill said as he put his hand out.

"Johnny I warn you now I promise in this sword can't be broken if you do a curse will activate and launch you to his prison where you could be a test subject again and launched for fighting instead of maybe learning about the good side." I said warning him

"I still accept and take the risk." Bill said as we shook hands as both our hands for a second became covered with blue fire."Argh! what was that!?"

" Permanent promise seal..." I said ignoring Bill panic attack."Well, I already feed you once by accident… but I still got a favor to ask of you now." I said

"Wow, that was quick." Bill said

, "sorry but in that mind scan you should have seen I doing the…" I said

"… The Eevee battle challenge the one only a few people has passed including that man." Bill said.

"Oh something I should say is that F- is my dad." I said with anger filled in my voice as even Johnny moved back.

" _Delicoius best I ever had in this time I was in this world._ Well thanks for being honest And sorry for trying to destroy The world ." Bill said

"oh who wasn't try to destroy the world?" I asked as we felt this world begging to shake.

"Oh that must be Sylveon saying next round is starting soon." I said

"Good luck out there." Bill said acting more normal soul than before.

"Oh before I leave can I ask for help on the next few battles?" I asked as he nodded

"This form or Pikachu?" Johnny asked

"Pikachu form I said Double team as I throw the sword and you can help me out." I said as he nodded

"Aye aye captain!" Johnny said

"…1. Thanks and 2. Where did you learn that?" I asked as I disappred.

"CHANGE ROOM TO TV PARTY ROOM!" Johnny said as he began watching movies and tv shows while he waited for me and eat some popcorn. "Man Swift Blaze is living the dream." As he threw a popcorn in the air and ate it.

 **Back in the real world**

"Chris you in there?" Faith asked as she keep tapping the sword

"I thought I said one tap not a ton." I said as came out of the sword.

"Sorry but you might want hear this." Faith said with a smile as cheers from outside.

"What happen?" I asked.

"everyone was in shock when we won and now everyone is cheering!" Faith said with a smile. As I finally heard the cheers.

"Here comes round 2! May I welcome the from the Eevee Mountain Daybreak and Calcifer! And the challenger from the Expedition Society Chris and Faith!" Anna shouted as both gates open.

"Good luck you two." Aquarius and Shade said as he nodded

"Thanks brother and sister." Faith said

"Thanks you two we need it." I said as we step out of the training room as I grab my sword and got ready for battle as I quickly ate a green bean to fill me up with energy " _two left thank heaven I didn't use this during the finally battle._

"Daybreak can I brun him?" Calcifer asked with a evil crackle that was smililar of Bill

"No Calcifer this is a OK battle not a Kill time." Daybreak said with a smooth voice

"Hello Daybreak was it not you who I was at Lively town?" I asked

"Ah so you remember thanks for helping me back then." Daybreak said

"You're welcome and as a favor battle with all your will I want this a fair fight." I said

"Done." Daybreak said "Ok Calcifer you can burn a little as long it doesn't kill him but faith take a bit soft."

"Deal." Calcifer said

"Are you all ready!?" Anna shouted

"READY!" WE all shouted as anna looked side to side

"Good luck Faith and Chris!" Espurr shouted as we nodded.

"Ready … set … BATTLE!" Anna shouted as we charged each other.

"let's do this johnny…" I said as I threw the sword into the air "solid double team!" I shouted as the sword transformed into a Pikachu.

"Ah it been a while since I had fresh air." Bill said as I saw him eat popcorn and land on the floor right next to me.

"Did you access the Tv room Bill?" I wispered

"yup." Bill wispered

"Let's do this!" Bill and I shouted at the same time

"Ready when you are." Sylveon shouted

"ok Bill and I will take care of Daybreak or hold her back while Faith take care of Calcifer." I said as we nodded "Bill avoid getting hit ok." I said as he nodded

"The sword name is Bill?" Faith asked as we went towards our battle areas

"Story back home." I said

"Chris can you do a night slash?" Bill asked (Question here I know Pikachu learn in the main series Iron tail so why can't he learn night slash as a possible TM of the future seeing he the 'Main pokemon of the series')

"weak but yeah learn it from absol." I said as we went to combat.

"Then that it! dual night slash!" Johnny said as I realized what he meant.

"Remember Chris I learn that move for air battle only." I said as Bill nodded as we both jump in the air and used Dark slash when I looked at Bill I noticed his wave was almost perfectly like absol while mine was still weak as last time. As soon it made contact we saw Daybreak being pushed backtowards the wall

"Seems that absol was a good teacher huh?" Daybreak asked once she came to a stop.

"Rough as hay but yeah. He got lucky and launched a solid wave compare to me." I said as we landed

"Stop dancing around my attacks!" Daybreak shouted with a sinster laugh

"Chris don't know you but that sounds like the D.M." Bill said as I almost laughed that the Real Dark Matter admitted that Calcifer sounded like DARK MATTER!?

"Calcifer stop your not allowed to kill!" Daybreak shouted nervous.

" Accio!" I shouted as it return Bill to sword from and returned to me "Faith look out!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards her as I noticed califer got ready to use fire blast.

"Calcifer don't use that move! You're not allowed to use Z moves!" Anna shouted

"Let's hope this works…" I said _"Bill carful stay away from the energy chambers!"_ I thought as I felt the sword shake a little understanding as I quickly got between Calcifer and Faith. "Sword and shield!" I shouted as the sword became smaller and a shield grew aside of me. As I picked it up and pick it on my left arm. " _Check tomorrow for all updates for this sword._ Let's hope this works…" I said as Califer fired a huge Fireball towards us.

"z-fire Blast…Inferno Overdrive!" Calcifer shouted as we saw a huge fire ball heading our way.

"Chris, Faith move out of the way!" Shouted anna as the fire ball reached us.

"Absorb!" I shouted worried as The energy ball made contact with me and pushed me back as I felt my left arm burn a little. As It keep pushing me back I saw the Fireball grew and shark for a while till all of it was absord" Ah fudge that fudging hurts." I said as I dropped both my sword and Shield as I started pating my arm.

"er…" Daybreak said as even she did not understand what was happening.

"HOW!?" Calcifer shouted angry as we saw a ton of water guns firing towards him.

"Quick restain him!" Anna shouted as she jumped down and aimed towards

"Chris you ok?" faith asked as she came up to me.

"Burn arm but if it wasn't for this amazing tool I think I be dead right now." I said as I put the sword down next to the shield

"Save you in the battle of the Dark matter and now this?" Fatih asked poking the sword.

"Lucky me huh?" I asked as she nodded.

"Chris you ok?" Anna asked as she came towards us.

"Thanks to the sword and shield yeah but otherwise who knows what happens." I said

"Where did you get this anyways?" Anna asked

"During the final battle we fell from … can you call it space or just sky?" I asked towards faith

"Sky." Faith said

"Well once we fell from the sky we found this sword and I picked it up that when I began learning how to use it. I just lucky back in the old form I had some experience using swords and shields." I said being honest as Anna looked at faith and she nodded

"Well thank Arcues that you used that because that gear because Z-move was not supposed to be used unless he fires towards a Army." Anna said

"So let me get this straight I just battled Calcifer who has a move do defeat an Army and blocked…him ultimate move?" I asked as Anna realized what I meant

"Well that was amazing I going to talk to some Pokémon. Sylveon I can you come with me?" Anna asked

"sure." Faith said

"Chris you might as well come also I lead you to a resting room while things get shorted out." Anna said

"Hmm… sure but in about an hour me and faith need to get going back to serene village." I said

"We keep an eye on that." Anna said" Everyone I sorry but I must dismiss you for today. Please take a few snacks on your way back."As we followed her for a while till she lead us somewhere as we were walking towards our destination I saw the area everyone was leaving with a few snacks and drinks if they could get some

"Where is this?" I asked.

"well over there is the council meeting." Anna said pointing towards a building top of the mountain "and right next to us is my Guest house." Anna said as she pointed towards a cave house. "Don't let the cave look make you think this place sucks." She said as she open the door leading us in as I looked around I saw the house was well design with a touch of princess and regular citizen… simple words just like your average house but build into a mountain.

"Nice room." I said

"Thanks Chris there a frige over there." Anna said pointing towards the left. "And if you want a bed on the right."

"Thanks I leave the sword nearest door I at if you don't see me immediately." I said as Anna nodded.

"Ok oh Sylveon I need you to come with me also." Anna said

"Why?" I asked.

"probably paperworks … Anyways Chris Rest for now. We will be back a.s.a.p." Sylveon said as I nodded

"Ok good luck then." I said

"Thanks well need that." Anna said as they left.

"… hey Bill you there?" I asked as I put the sword down as he transformed.

 **We stay with me for now.**

"Owch… give me a warning next time!" Bill shouted

"sorry!" I said as I sat down on the sofa. "And how did you change so quickly? Personality wise…" I asked

"There a TV room in the sword had about 3 sword months to watch whatever I wanted." Bill said

"right… Stupid sword and it's very slow downed time setting you can do." I said slapping my face.

"Why is that even a setting?" Bill asked

"Emergency escape route if the worse thing happens near me I can get inside the sword as you know but I had a ton of time in here letting my soul get used to Sword dimension." I said

"… so I can leave it real time?" Johnny asked

"Yeah want me to change it?" I asked

"makes things less odd." Johnny said

"To think one year let you change this much." I said

"Well I see a few shows and they show a ton a of possible food to eat in the future." Bill said as I laughed "Well it is in my best interest to change into a normal person so I don't get expremient again… even if I do get quickly angry."

"That your choice." I said

"Anyways got food to much happiness here." Bill asked

"Yeah grab some quick food I going to bed once your done change to sword form that way nobody know about this still." I said

"Why you're such a secret type?" Bill asked

"sooner reason to go sword mode and watch year 17 memories… " I said bitting my mouth a bit thinking back to that time." Happiest year I thought but I was the puppet that year for who I consider a father… Who would have thought the reason time travel not possible is so Explosive." I said as I went to bed.

"what?" Bill asked as I closed the door. "ARG! I give up!" Bill shouted breaking a chair.

"Repair that Bill!" I shouted form the room.

"Sorry!" Bill said as I said a few swear words as he fixed the chair as he looked around he smile notincing that the only chair in the room as he went to the firge and ate some furits. _"… Maybe the dark side was better… but the food in this side is more tastly." Bill said as he ate for awhile then return to sword mode as he started to go to sleep._

 **Going to faith**

"So Oliva have you told him your true name?" Anna asked

"No…" I said with a sad face.

"anyways we have to talk to rest of the ancestors." Anna said

"is Blossom, Crystal, and Jolt also coming?" I asked

"Yeah All the ancestors are coming." Anna said

"It's been sometimes since someone called me that." I said

"Remember you lost that tittle when you took that scarf." Anna said.

"Yeah I remember…" I said as I almost cried

"You just luck that you found he that would save the world." Anna said

"I lucky that he saved my life so many times not just the title." I said

"Anyways you're explain what happened and what you done once we get to the mine sharing machine." Anna said

"I guess that is the fastest way to share 2 months of memories even if it is a little painfull." I said as I rubbed my head

"Let's just hope Daybreak and Shade keep the machine running safely other side…" Anna said

"I going to have to lose a bit of blood." I said as I shook my head remembering what happen last time with Crystal and her adventure with that portal.

"I wonder something…" Anna said

"What?" I asked

"If it possible that Crystal meet Chris before you?" Anna asked

"… I don't think so that boy personality Vs Chris seems very different. Extreme genius and anti-social because of his dad she almost died. And Chris who seems to be average smarts and ok social... Who knows that just seems odd plus that happen around 60 years ago." I said keeping Chris secret

"You might have a point there." Anna said.

"By the way how everyone else been?" I asked

"Aquarius keep herself happy by teaching everyone how to dance and keeping the Garden well soaled. Calcifer was normal for a long while and teaching some new kids how to do camping but they started missing class and he went insane we got him helping in a new project to calm him down till recent I guess someone must have done something deep recent."

"I wonder who talked about the ancient Eevee war." I asked

"we just lucky that Portal open up again and the Evolutions came back to calm everyone down." Anna said

"Yeah…" I said as I shook for a while.

"There been worse times than that we ancestors had to live through your lucky that you became one recent." Anna said

"Yeah… how are the rest of the Evolutions?" I asked

"Oh right. Blossom and Crystal recent have been having a Prank war but normally Blossom is helping Aquarius at the Farm and Garden. Aquarius, Jolt, Calcifer, Shade, and Crystal have been messeing with the weather trying to get find ways to control it biggest mess was a tornado because of the prank war." Anna said Laughing "The first thing the tornado hit was a ice-cream restaurant then the Muffin restaurant and last the Cupcake restaurant. I will say this the whole mountain was rich in flavor due to that The whole town help clean it quickly." Anna said as I began to laugh

"Why is it always the good things that get destroyed first and Who gave They permission to do next to the good resturants!" I shouted.

"Hey at least it wasn't the dance studio or the Video game story!" Anna shouted.

"Errrr…. True thanks portal for the video games!" I shouted

"Thanks portal! Oh and everyone has been working a little on the mind machine keep it working well." Anna said"… I wonder if chris found my secret box with the game I hid in my rest house."

"I thought you said it was a guest house." I said

"lie. It a rest house keep most of the noise out so you can sleep." Anna said.

"Well according to Chris he hasn't sleep in almost two days. He need it. Even though he already plan a something huge back at Serene village. If you want you can come along" I said

"I love to it's been slow recent Maybe a party is what I need." Anna said "Anyways let's go in " She said as she open the the rest of the ancestors where in there waiting including Calcifer. "Ready to go in Ancestor?"

"… Yeah." I said 

**Oh, what is this!? Faith/ Oliva does have a backstory I made up? Will we ever go down this path and how is it that Crystal know about Chris already Maybe you know already and maybe you don't... HEADS UP IF YOU THINK YOU GOT THE ANSWER PM DO NOT WRITE IT IN REVIEW otherwise you might make me think twice about right Swift Blaze origin story...how did he die... what did he do before this saving the world's business. Who was his fake father and mother? so many questions so little hints. you think you got it? PM and if I ever do it I will give congratulations to Everyone who Pm the answer if reach that point of our lives. till then Swift Blaze going to sleep and See you next week**


	51. Chapter 51

**Just in case you get confused because I be honest I did. Here the names of all the ancestors I know some are obvious but hay my little hint to myself that helps you. Anyways I leave this here just because then I add one in the story that introduces everyone to Chris**

Vaporeon: Aquarius

Jolteon: Jolt

Flareon: Calcifer

Sylveon: Olivia

Espeon: Daybreak

Umbreon: Shade

Leafeon: Blossom

Glaceon: Crystal

Eevee: Anna

"…So that's what happen?" Anna said as their meeting was reaching their end as everyone took off their helmets.(Yeah I not doing a review 50 chapter in 1 done …)

"Pertly much.." Olivia said as she quickly covered her mouth.

"Here," Crystal said as she passed a bucket to Olivia

"I ok but when will we get that upgraded?" Olivia asked as she took some deep breaths

"Whenever we can make some better cables and still keeping the power low." Daybreak said as she took everyone as she unplugged them and stored them away.

"So what the final verdict?" Olivia asked

"Great man but still a novice in combat you should not have lost that battle with the mankey if things went right. I allow him to stay but we need to teach him our ways." Calficer said

"Agreed he might be a great planner outside of combat but once the action starts he becomes to worried too and wastes energy.

"Even with the combat weakness, he seems to be a reliable friend not sure if you noticed before or this time but even during your dancing practice he was watching from a distance." Aquarius said as Olivia blushed

"Really?" Olivia asked as Aquarius nodded

"Even during the battle with Califer and Daybreak he was fast enough to block his attack so he alright in my books." Jolt said

"I going with Jolt also if he able to defend a friend against an attack so strong that protection of his friends is Amazing in my books." Shade said

"Of course you should think that Shade." Jolt said mocking.

"Are you still mad because I won that one time when I got a critical?" Shade asked

"A Great defense is speed!" Jolt said firing a blast towards shade as he missed.

"That speed means nothing if you can't aim!" Jolt said

"Hey you two! Stop in this now!" Anna shouted

"Sorry anna." Both Jolt and Shade said at the same time.

"Remember you could have the best speed or defense but it doesn't matter in the end if you can't work with your allies we cover each other weakness only that was will we the strongest we can." Anna said

"Anna... it my job to be the smart one." Daybreak said

"Sorry, but someone doesn't keep these boys in order before they attack each other in the lab just imagine the damage that causes." Anna said

"Right… Thanks for the save." Daybreak said.

"Anyways before we get out of hand we need to focus on the meeting it almost 5:00 and I promised Chris that we would be finished before then." Anna said

"Huh… Anna what about Espurr you left him at snack machine just outside the lab eventually she going to find the button to make the machine give free food that if she hasn't found it already." Olivia asked

"Ah, it ok. Remember I had to give free food to the town thanks to Califer almost killing you." Anna said.

"Sorry about that but I had to give that boy something to fear." Califer said

"Anyways back to the meeting me and crystal have not said anything." Blossom said as she coughed " if he willing to suffer no payment for rescuing the enter world I say he ok with me." She said as Crystal stood there quite think about something.

"Crystal everything ok?" Olivia asked

"huh…" Crystal asked as she snapped out of it.

"Is everything ok?" Olivia asked again

"Oh… Sorry about that but this human feels so familiar." Crystal said. _"If it was him he would have that necklace I made for his …"_

"I see… You're welcome to come along and meet him if you want I still have a promise to keep and things will be easier if you come." Anna said

"Ok… and as for my vote I say let him stay." Crystal said as anna nodded.

" a unanimous vote is done any finally says before we close this meeting?" Anna asked as Olivia rose her paw

"I got a request for Chris I don't know when the backslash for the third bandana will take effect so if that ever happens mind letting Chris come here and study under you all?" Olivia requested.

"Oh, that right even with your win their still that… Yeah if Daybreak and everyone else is willing to help then sure." Anna said as everyone nodded.

"Thanks, everyone." Olivia said bowing a little

"It like crystal said when she came back from the portal ." Daybreak said as everyone knew what was happening

"All for one and One for all!" everyone said as she brought out a crystal necklace and held it in the air.

"still surprised nobody knows about that saying even after Crystal telling us where you learn that." Anna said "Well who want's to come along and meet him?" Anna asked as Aquarius, Jolt, Daybreak, Shade, Blossom, and Crystal all rose paws.

"I in prison because almost burning Olivia." Calcifer Said

"oh that right… ah, whatever nobody died if you can come and apologize we say that we let you go." Anna said

"Well let's see what happens." Califer said as anna nodded.

"Well follow me, everyone." Anna said as everyone followed her towards her quote on quote rest house. "Espurr you ok?" Anna asked as she open the door

"… And there it is!" Espurr said finally finding the free button.

"Espurr?" Olivia asked

"Oh, Sylveon your back That was a quick meeting." Espurr said as she took out a snack

"Found the hidden button?" Olivia asked happily

"Took a while even with these clues." Espurr said as she pointed towards the papers at a nearby table.

"Congratulations but let's go we need to tell Chris the news about the verdict." Olivia said

"You do realize it 4:45 and it could take us two hours to get back to serene village." Espurr said

"You two from Serene village?" Daybreak asked

"Yes?" Espurr asked carefully

"Been some time since we visited that town… does it still have that large lake with a tree overlooking top a hill?" as Espurr nodded "Been some time that I did a large group teleport but I could teleport us near the gate a minute walk away. _Of course, their was that one accident I teleported inside a house when someone was cleaning… yeah … that was the worst teleport in history."_

"I not the best but if you want I could do energy Psy share." Espurr said.

"That perfect!" Daybreak said happily. "When did you learn to do it?"

"It was thanks to Chris he sends me a letter about an energy theory about a possible combined attack with different types this could be the perfect time to check it out he said same types should be easier." Espurr said

"… _Is it possible it actually him…?" Crystal asked herself_

"Well, we never find out if we never get moving." Olivia said

"Oh right!" Anna said as she began running

"Anna wait… And there she goes… Then she get us when we fight." Jolt said as he ran after as everyone else followed them.

 **Meanwhile back with the way seeing Chris still has not clued in that Faith is Olivia I going back with faith for a while.**

"Hmmm… yes, I have a grande cholate with a cholate muffin on the side…" I said sleep talking while drolling.

"CHRIS YOU THERE!?" Anna shouted as she busted through the door.

"Oh, course I have the café special." I said somehow still asleep

"Chris?" Faith asked as she poked me.

"I got this." Crystal said _"If this is him he remembers this way of waking up." As she focuses some ice power and taps me on my back._

"ARGH! Crystal, I told you not to do that!" I shouted as I fell to the floor. "I up I up…" I said as I realized something.

"Chris is it really you!?" Crystal asked

"Felicia Fey?" I asked as she nodded as I laughed "So the portal did work! HAHA I Told you old man it works!" as I gave Crystal a death hug

"So it was really you… Air … Air!" Crystal said as I let her go.

"Sorry sorry," I said as I let her go and put her somewhere soft.

"Whoa whoa hold it a moment you two meet before!?" Faith asked

"Something that happen about 60 years ago I got to tell you some other time." I said with joy in my voice.

"Chris how did you get here and how is it that you still look so young!?" Crystal asked

"The answer for that will stay while unless you want to come to serene village and Califer what are you doing here?" I asked

"Faith accepted my apology and if your willing to let me go for that incident I don't have to take any serious punishment." CAlifer said in a normal voice.

"… ah, it ok nobody got seriously hurt sure I lost some hair on my arm but it better than going to the hospital." I said as my body shook. "Tell you what melt this ice off my back and we call it even." I said putting my paw out.

"Deal." Califer said as he walked up to and as soon he was going to shake hands Crystal stop him.

"Califer do you notice the small metal thing on his paw?" Crystal asked

"oh come on! He almost fell for it." I said with a pouty face.

"Last time you try that a group of people threw you into a lake." Crystal said seriously as we eventually began laughing

"That was the lady triple diamond fault for making something so … wonderful that it brought to much attention." I said as she laughed

"By the way have you found everyone else?" Crystal asked

"only Nymph and that was a pure accident I still have not seen the others." I said worriedly

"Well at least two of us are back… By the way, did you ever open my gift?" Crystal asked.

"Oh talking about that." I said as I quickly drop the storage device and ran in looking for a special container

"Gift?" Faith asked as she heard me moving things

"It was July 7 when we found a way to go back around 1:00 AM I and four others gave Chris our gift and went into the portal Last thing I remember was the portal getting weaker."

"Yeah, thins went array after that." I said popping out of the portal covered in dust."Argh… note to self-clean back there and ... make the upgrade for a map and mover."

"That still the same one you had back then!?" Crystal asked

"Wait I thought you told me your father made that?" Faith said as I took a deep breath as I regret immediately as I shook my body and tried again a deep breath.

"Sorry about the dust." I said with a chuckle as I saw everyone was covered in dust. "I got so many things to explain but can we do it tomorrow maybe?" I asked as they looked at each other and nodded "Thanks now let's get out of here we need to get to serene village double speed" I said as I started to wonder if I was powerful enough to pull 10 people in one teleport.

"I think I can help with that Chris." Daybreak said

"What are you talking about espeon?" I asked

"oh right most of us haven't introduced to you. ROLLCALL!" Anna shouted as everyone shook off the dust and lined up

"Hold one second this dust is just killing me." I said as I open the door and used a wind justu to clean up the whole room and launched inside a trash can nearby.

"One thanks for that and two how did you do that?" Daybreak asked

"Most explanations will be done later." I said as she nodded

"Well then back to roll call." Anna said as everyone nodded making sure they were in line.

"You May know me as Espeon but here I am known as Daybreak Head tech in technology." Daybreak said

"You May know me as Umbreon but here I am known as Shade Captain in Nightguard." Shade said

"You May know me as Leafon but here I am known as Blossom best Pokemon to go for Gardening tips, caring, and Making ." Blossom said

"You May know me as Glaceon but here I am known as Crystal assisting Daybreak on Freezing field test and snow helper." Espeon said

"You May know me as vaporeon but here I am known as Aquarius explorer of the ocean and rescuer." Aquarius said

"You May know me as Jolteon but here I am known as Jolt speed assister for daybreak and Racer." Jolt said

"You May know me as Flareon but here I am known as Calcifer Head builder and Heat tester for Daybreak." Calicifer said

"You May know me as Sylveon A.k.a. Faith but here I am known as Olivia Newest leader trying to find my possible future." Olivia said as I was about ask something but I decided to stop and ask later

"You May know me as Eevee but here I am known as Anna leader of all the Eevee evolutions. And we all know as the …" Anna said

"EEVEE ANCESTORS!" all the eevee evolutions said passing(Imagine the Eevee Z-move from Pokemon sun and moon) as I began to laugh as I noticed everyone seemed to become stress

"Good to know I, not the only keeping deep secrets." I said as everyone calmed down as I looked towards a clock on a wall and noticed about two minutes left as I closed the portal and put in my bag and pulled out the E. device "Hello Mirajane you there?" I asked

"Chris is everything ok?" Mirajane asked

"Where are you all right now?" I asked

"About two minute from the town. I can see serene village from here. I think south from town" Mirajane said as I heard her getting advice from Jirachi

"ok meet you there before you enter the town then." I said

"Ok!" Mirajane said as she hung up.

"So Daybreak think you can teleport us to that big tree?" I asked as she nodded

"Sure easy as pie." Daybreak said as we all went into a circle and got teleported to the tree

"Everyone ok?" daybreak asked as everyone shook their bodies

" _Where is this teleport power for Zeus?" I asked myself_

"Espurr, Faith, and Chris how are you!" Ampharos said as they came up the hill

"Good how was the journey here?" I asked

"seeing a ton of Pokémon returning to their homes. And hello anna it's been a while since I seen you." AMpharos said

"Ah, ampharos I see that the E. society worked out well." Anna said as they began talking to each other.

"Hey, Mirajane everything ok?" I asked as Faith followed me

"Who are all these eevee evolutions?" Mirajane asked

"Their family." Faith said with a smile

"Anyways what do you all say we go to town now? Before everyone begins to wonder where we are." I said as they nodded.

"Well you all coming?!" I asked towards everyone else.

"Yeah lead the way." Ampharos said as I nodded as we walked closer towards the town plaza I noticed there was nothing

"I did say meet in town right before we left?" I asked as Mirajane nodded

"I just called about an hour checking if…" Mirajane said as we saw a flash of light surround us.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted As Faith and I hugged each other and once the light clear up we let go and noticed tons of food and everyone is around and the last thing I noticed two banners heading towards the school

"Congratulations on the victory!" On the top one and the bottom one I noticed the second one on the bottom. "Happy birthday Chris and faith!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"Everyone shouted as I noticed that the town citizens and members of the Expedition society including vulpix, latios, latias, and a few other groups inside the guild where there

"Finally you made it back!" Zeus said as he came up to us.

"Wait what day is it!?" I asked seriously confused

"July 7." Zeus said as I slapped my face

"Are you serious!?" I asked both happy and sad about the same time as I felt a hat put on my head as I looked to my side and saw deerling put the hat as I decided for happiness for that moment.

"Well let's start this party!" Zeus said as everyone went their own way to have fun some staying in their own group and sometimes splitting up but even before one hour passed things started to die down.(HONEST HERE never went to a party nobody invited me or I was stuck at home doing stuff… homework or video games… )

"…This has to be the worst party I ever made…." Zeus said as he drank from his cup.

"Who allowed you to choose the music?" I asked as I drank from my cup "How about you go up and hopefully fix this." I said

"Right on it." Zeus said as he went up stage starting to sign a bad song.

 **Name that reference! Challenge! Answer in the bottom. Got into a depressing spin and this movie helped me.**

"You're just too good to be true… I can't take my eyes off of you…" Zeus sang

"Let's go." Everyone said as they started booing as they did as slap my face.

"Hey, bill did you ever learn to sing and dance?" I asked as I pulled out my sword and started talking to it.

"I live in the shadows and learn everything the shadows hear as long their a shadow I learn it… So yes" Bill said wondering where this was going

"Save the jerk from his signing and I let you free for the rest of the night." I said as we stood their silent

"… Deal … Pichaku or human?" Bill asked

"Whatever you want just not a purple ball." I said as he shook understanding.

"Boo!" everyone shouted as they started throwing things to my dad.

"Whoo! All right. All right!" dad said as I threw my sword towards the stage behind

"TAKE OVER BILL!" I shouted as bill landed behind him formed negative form of me.(Red is blue, light skin in darkish skin, I think you can get it on. As for the black stripes they stay the same.)

"Yeah, fringe city in the house! Work it!" Bill sang loudly as dad got pulled to the side and noticed I was still near the drinks.

"What, what, what" A voice said in the background a.k.a. background singer 1

"This is the part where you dance; This is the part where you boogie;" Bill said as I noticed everyone stop and turn around.

"ooh, ooh, ooh;" Background singers sang

"This is the part where you dance;" Bill sang

"uh, uh, uh, uh;" Background singers sang

"shake your booty shake your cans like this; shake your pants. Shake-a shake-a shake; your pants like this, shake your pants;"

"uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh;" everyone on stage sang

"Ladies, let me hear you; you're just too good to be true, good to be true; can't take my eyes off of you, I love you, baby; you feel like heaven to touch, mm-hmm; I wanna hold you so much, yeah yeah; at long last, love had arrived, I thank xerneas I'm alive; you're too good to be true, can't take my eyes; can't take my eyes off of you, yo" Bill sang

"What" The backgrounds singer sang as they surrounded bill as all we cloud see was a flash of light covering them all

"Pardon the way that I stare; No one else who can compare; The sight of you leaves me weak; There are no words left to speak; so if you feel like I feel; please let me know that it's real; You're just too good to be true; can't take my eyes off you;"bill sang as the background singer covered him again and a flash of light cover them as bill jump out I hear him sing a different song

"I love you, baby." Bill said

"Yee-haw!" Everyone shouted

"Care to dance?" faith asked

"Not a great dance." I said honestly

"Oh come on I show you." Faith said as she drag me along as everyone began noticing that I was not the one on stage

"Don't bring me down; I pray, oh pretty baby…" Bill sang

"All right now you're getting it." Faith said with a smile as I quickly learn how to dance.

"Now that I found you; stay and let me love you; baby let me love you;" Bill sang as he flashed again and changed his outfit

"You're just too good to be true; can't take my eyes off you; you feel like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much." Bill sang as he began to laugh " Now at last long, love has arrived; I thank the lord I'm alive, you're too good to be true; I can't stop watching you, can't take my eyes off you; too… good… to… be…" Bill sang one as one more time he cover himself in light "I love you baby, hands in the air; And if it's quite all right, I need you, baby; Even though you don't care; To warm those lonely nights I love you, baby, all the ladies on the left" Bill sand as I started to control the lake a bit making the water splash in the background as he smile giving me a hidden thumbs up

"Trust in me when I say; Shake it, Shake it, Shake it, Shake it, Shake it,; Oh pretty baby; All the fellas on the right; Don't bring me down, I pray; Oh pretty baby; getting freaky on the side; Now that I found you, stay; And let me love you, baby." Bill sang

"Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump." Everyone sang along as I and faith quickly ran below Bill and picked him up

"Let me love you; This is the part where you boogie!" Bill sang as everyone cheered for him. As we carefully lower him down.

"how does it feel to be on the other side?"I asked as Zeus quickly knew who this was

"Feels great!" bill said with a smile as I chuckled

"More reasons to bring you along the adventures." I said as he laughed

"Fine fine you won already now pass me one of those E. gadgets." Bill said as I rolled my eyes and passed to him.

 **Can't take my eyes off of you… Son of the mask.**

 **Youtube - /watch?v=umdfhxXft5g**

 **every time I put flash in the story that where it happen in the movie the outfit change into the video I out up… also if you want you can take the movie scene make it outside and make it the party. By the saw, the car alarms where change to water splashes**

 **You can fix the youtube link hopefully**


	52. Chapter 52

**Errr... had no idea what to name this title if you got an idea Pm and I will give credit to those who help.**

The party continued till around 10 Pm and For the E. society We got lucky and hotel allowed them to stay for free today

"Chris?" Mirajane asked as she came up to me as some of us where cleaning the mess form the party.

"yeah?" I asked

"Do you have a place to sleep tonight?" Mirajane asked.

"nope Nuzleaf has both the keys for his house and I think the waterfall base is going to a mess." I said as I Faith came up to me.

"You could come to my house." Faith said

"I would but it take some time to get there…" I said as I began thinking

"If you want I could ask dad to let you rest at my house." Mirajane said.

"all It take is a little hay from the chairs and we can easy made another bed." Carracosta said as he has cleaned his part.

"Well if you allow it then ok." I said as Faith nodded

"Chris, can you help me over here?" Dad asked

"Yeah I going." I said as I walked towards him as I help him carry tables to their appropriate houses.

"You capture him did you not?" dad asked

"Tell me what kind of test was bill?" I said

"So that his name huh…Well, I tell you what he his when you come back to heaven." Dad said

"No, I staying here you knocked me out and thought I would forget forever…Plus I still need to stay here there still things I need to do." I said

"… Fine, you win those points… I got you a deal because of that." dad said

"What kind of deal?" I asked

"Find every single Pokémon in the Pokedex from the last gen.(Unknown # gen that if Pokémon ever ends) and I let you stay here for 80 years." Dad said as my answer came quickly

"… ok anything else I should know before I accept and will you send me a list?" I asked

"Ah, that right I forgot your gifts Also yes list I just fix up that E. gadget with your old tech group," Dad said as he started to looking for something

"Ah, it, ok it been almost 70 years since someone gave me something. Lastly, i thought that old life was supposed to be forgotten!" I said as dad began chuckling.

"More reason to fell guilt about this… My son who I been training like a … Here it is!" Dad said as he brought out a bottle

"What is that?" I asked

"Drink it before you go asleep and you find out when you wake up… I promise it won't kill you or teleport you back to heaven. You stay in this world." Dad said as I took it looking at the bottle.

"ah, whatever I drink this later then… Anyways like we agreed Bill stays with me and next time I in heaven I want answers for everything…" I said seriously as we brought the last table to its house.

"Deal." Dad said as we shook hands

"Chris, can we talk to you?" Asked simipour

"Go ahead we're done with all the tables." Dad said as I nodded

"What is it simipour?" I asked as I followed her.

"well, I looking into some paper and noticed a few things I should have realized earlier. One you don't have any paper for citizenship and second that cave Garbite told me you paid for it which means you technically bought a house. Lastly, you're an adult" Simipour said

"…Ok…?" I said wondering where this could be going

"you fill the papers and that house is yours. That way the E. society can send you the paychecks to your house." Simipour said

"Wait a moment are you telling me that send the payments towards the house, not just the café?" I asked

"Café? No, last time I check. look." Simipour said as she passed me a pamphlet as I read it.

"Are Pamphlets even a thing?" I asked as I keep reading

"So what do you tomorrow 2 Pm come to my office and we can do the papers."Simipour said as I nodded and closed the pamphlet.

"Ok, I going to see if espurr needs help." I said as she nodded

"See you tomorrow then." Simipour said as she waved "Goodnight."

"Goodnight simipour." I said as I waved her goodbye As I walked towards espurr I noticed she was reading a letter.

"Hey espurr what are you reading there?" I asked

"It was stuck on Nuzleaf house look." Espurr said as she passed it over.

" _Chris, this first part for you the second is for the citizens._

 _Chris Thanks for everything memories and the times you saved me. I sorry that I been mean to you Even if I was beeing control this whole time it was mostly me. I wished I could have helped you earlier Yveltal said thanks and that's al I do for you if we ever meet again were going to fight That fight in the tree never happen. The beheyeem now able to think clearly something still confuses them which Pikachu was erased then? They 100% sure it was a Pikachu oh well this might be answered we never get… I guess the last thing to do is I left your key under the mailbox just dig a little._

 _Hello, citizens sorry for everything I going to make it up to you all someday, for now, I have to stay away and find some way to make it up for you. I hope you can forgive me for all the damaged stuff and injures we done._

 _signed Nuzleaf_

 _Now true wanderer." Nuzleaf letter read_

"Darn, it idoit." I said ripping the top part and putting it away in the bag with the rest of the precious items.

"I asked around once I saw it and nobody blames him for being mind controlled, " Espurr said as she took the second half.

"Wait are you telling me that he came here, hid my key and wrote this letter inside his house without anyone knowing before we got here even though we both escape pretty much the same time!?" I asked as she noticed what I was saying.

"True and Mirajane was coming as fast she could also and yet we all made it at the same time." Espurr said

"…Darn it Nuzleaf…" I said as I took a deep breath and look towards the sky.

"So what are you going to do now?" Espurr asked

"…gather our group from class once we all done here. Tell them to meet at the Big tree. Over the mountain" I said thinking about something with a chuckle.

"What your planning now?" Espurr said with a smile.

"Relax just think about a way to make something useful." I said as I began to walk away.

"Chris…" Espurr said as she realized it useless to find out. "Wel, I got some calls to do." She said as I moved behind some cover and made a clone as I send it somewhere

"Well, time finish cleaning this mess." I said as I cracked my neck and help everyone who was cleaning. A soon we were done I meet everyone near the big tree.

"So Chris why did you want everyone to meet here?" Espurr asked

"Well, I was thinking if you all want to spend the first night of the new era at the waterfall base we made together?" I asked

"Hmmm … we going to have permission but sure." Deerling said with a smile.

"Yeah it be fun all of us together one more time." Goomy said

"It better than being alone." Espurr said.

"Ok, then I going ahead make a clone to make some beds and clean up some mess and wait for you all here." I said as they nodded as rested near the tree as everyone left to tell their parents and some stuff me and Faith were the last ones here.

"You're always thinking ahead?" Faith asked as she lied down next to me.

"… someone has to even if I don't like it." I said looking towards the sky. "Look at that just like we meet at the river tonight a full moon(If I mess up the days with the moon cycle boo… lunula is giving me a small helping hand.)

"Yeah, the moon looks wonderful." Faith said as she looked up and warp me up with her ribbons. "Any reason why you're doing this?"

"doing what?" I asked

"The sleepover." Faith said

"oh, that… I just got this bad feeling tonight could be the last night for one of us I just don't know who." I said as I heard Fatih cough a little worried also. " My gut always save me when I most need it whenever it feels something bad I can usually trust it." I said

"Chris… believe me, that won't happen we all be together for a long time now." Faith said with a small crack in her voice

"You're lying; it's as oblivious as the moon. You know about something and you won't tell me." I said

"It's that clear huh?" Faith asked as I nodded " I promise to tell you tomorrow if you promise to relax and enjoy this night just like every other one."

"You win." I said as I hug her as she pulled back her ribbons

"I promise you, Chris, no matter what happens for here on we all be together." Faith said as she stands up "We the Blazing hope will keep the fire of hope alive! My name is Faith; from Blazing Hope! But we're on this together on my back is you'rs! My heart Is you'rs, WE live on as a part of each other! If you're gonna dig, dig to breach the heavens. Even if it's my own grave I'm digging, I keep going! Once we've dug our way through, That means we've won! Who the hay do you think I am!? I'm Faith and part of Blazing Hope!" she said as she pointed towards the sky as I smiled.

"Yeah, we all in this together we never give up we find a way to do everything!" I said as I lifted myself from the floor and stand next to her.

"That it you understand now. Does not matter if walls of real or fake we find a way through. We find a way to stay together no matter what." Faith said as she noticed someone climbing up the hill. "Look it your dad and brother."

"Bill, Zeus everything ok?" I asked as we went into a neutral stand.

"Just talking but which way is it to this waterfall base?" Bill asked

"just wait for a few moments once everyone who can get's here we head over there.

"Oh before I forget I brought some furniture for your house that way you can sleep as a human or a Pokemon whatever form you want." Dad said

"Sweet free furniture for the house." I said as I smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me someone wants to see you again." Zeus said as he whistles as soon he stopped we saw a flash of light next to us.

"Owl toby reporting for duty!" Toby said with a butler's voice.

"Toby that you." I said as I went into my human form.

"hello, Chris been some time I saw you, happy birthday." Toby said as he bowed

"… Ok who are you and what did you do with regular toby." I asked

"Yeah about that training a little and he became this oh well." Zeus said as I slap myself.

"Well, faith it seems like you're going to have support fun for two." I said groaning

"Hello, Toby I Faith." Faith said as she waved they waved hands.

"Hello, Faith I am Toby Chris Faithfull owl." Toby said as she nodded

"Hope we can great friends in the future." Faith said with her smile

"Now then Chris something toby train for that you should know now." Zeus said as I gave him my attention " Toby can warp between worlds dead and alive as long you know where you are or where you want to send him. I already told him about all your adventures and tested if he can get to each one. He passed long story short." Zeus said

"That good to know." I said "Well for today toby you can rest get used to this world.

"Thank you, Chris your too kind." Toby said as he went to my shoulder and fell asleep as I stood up.

"Do you have a place for him to rest at my house?" I asked

"Yeah in your room … Middle room if I remember right." He said as I nodded.

"Look at that seems like everyone could come." I said as faith looks down the hill.

"Looks like you have a full house then." Faith said

"Well, at least we all feel safe for tonight." I said with a chuckle as she laughed

"So what can you all come?" I asked as they all nodded as I made a quick clone and made it disappear as I got info about home.

"well it's late so what do you all say we get going my way?" I asked as I made a clone for everyone and teleported them towards the waterfall base. " _Not the best way to do it but it's safer."_

"Where are we?" espurr asked as she looked around and noticed it was the waterfall base.

"Welcome to the waterfall base." I said as we all went in as this was the first time going in with the whole mess clean I noticed the place seemed very nice compared to the bare cave. I noticed it had the basic life needs around and few things to make living easier. In the main room I saw 5 doors leading to each of the other rooms Garbite told us about; I saw a Carpet covering the whole floor that way we can lie on the floor, some furniture around and light on the roof. As I look towards the top of the rooms I noticed nameplates top of each one. Kitchen, Bathroom, bedroom, and two other that where still not written on but I saw it was furnished for a bedroom also.

"Well here my gift for you. A house filled with furniture in 1 Large bathroom,1 Large kitchen, and 3 Huge Bedrooms. " Dad said as I nodded

"Thanks best present I ever got." I said

"That right today your birthday." Deerling said embarrassed

"It's ok nobody cared that it was my birthday for 60 years not even this guy. I complete forgot about till dad erased my memory and once I got it back I noticed ever since … sorry dad but I telling them." I said

"WHAT?!" Zeus said

"They deserve to know plus this will allow me to released my back it's been killing me for how long I been keeping them." I said as he sighed

"If you can trust them then fine." He said giving up

"good you're learning." I said with a chuckle as I released my wings

"Argh!" Everyone shouted

"Sorry about that." I said with a chuckle as it was easily noticeable that my voice seemed more relaxed."Anyways I let you have one guess what bad news I am about to say." I said as espurr rose her hand first

"that impossible… you can't be saying that your… an angel!?" Espurr asked as she got into a battle position.

"right! I am dead. I an angel he/she who goes to heaven when they die. As you already know I was sent here in order to protect this world from danger." I said as my wings began to glow.

"Well, that one way to say it out loud." Zeus said as he slaps himself as everyone began asking all types of questions. As everyone sat down somewhere to hear my story. An hour passed as I began getting tired of all the questions

"Atlas that another question that I can't answer." I answered as I yawned. "can we sleep now?" I asked

"oh right… sorry about that Chris." Espurr said as she looks around and noticed everyone else started fell asleep. Dad went into room 3 while Bill into room2. Something I noticed a bit was Deerling and Goomy decided to sleep together on the sofa "Well I take this chair then." Espurr said as she jumps ontop of the recliner that was next to the book self

"goodnight all." I said as I went towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight Chris." Everyone said fully asleep.

"come on Faith let's get you somewhere more comfortable." I said as I picked her up and took her to my bed as I lied her down." _what are you hiding now? I willing to share all my info … is it something I going to take very negative? … No matter what you said I stilling going to help you, save you, bring you back, and/ or love you." I said as I covered her._ " _I not going to be able to sleep I need something to drink." I thought I as walked towards the kitchen and grab myself a cup of milk._

 **Hello everyone I be honest here had a hard time this chapter hopefully next chapter will be better**


	53. Chapter 53

**So this is the last time we see each other?**

 **Sorry if I missed it last week but Mirajane stays with her dad.**

Well, it was a rough night sleep not sure if it because I drank milk right before drinking the potion or it's part of the potion effect. As I walked outside my room I noticed somehow everyone was still asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked at the wall clock and noticed it was 1:50 am "… Fudge!" I said as I ran towards the kitchen got an apple, wrote a quick note, went into bill bedroom grab him and teleported towards Simipour office." "Hello." I said eating the apple.

"Oh hello, chris glad to see you could make it." simipour said as she was looking over some papers. "Got some good news and some bad news news."

"oh, that something I want to wake up to." I said yawning still half asleep.

"rough night sleep?" Simipour asked as I nodded "Well the good news is we can skip over the time of approval because of reasons and the bad news is we lost the papers."

"Same with dad always loses papers and I have to look for them." I said as I transform the sword into wand mode. "got any idea where it could be?" I asked

"somewhere with all these papers." Simipour said

"Lucky for you I have this." I said as I pointed the wand towards the papers "A quick scan and I should be able to find it." I said as I felt my vision go blurry. "Argh my head…" I said in pain as I fell to one leg and felt my head hurt a ton.

"Chris you ok!?" simipour asked as she ran around the table and checked on me.

"Yeah, I think I ok now…" I said opening my eyes as I saw something.

"I told you whenever I give you a drink that takes effect during the night check on my once you wake up." Zeus said as he yawns.

"Argh!? What with all these numbers!?" I aked scared

"Err…." Simipour said not knowing what was happening.

"Sorry about that simipour what you can call a berry/status effect right now chris is feeling a new one. Just give him a minute he feel better." Zeus said simply as he felt a punch getting landed on his cheek

"There a reason why there labels on bottle that way people know what to expect!" I said as he crashed near the wall

"Sorry!" Dad said as he saw my first charging with electricity

"Never a dull moment with you huh?" Bill asked as we all heard a yawn

"Sorry about that Bill, good breakfeast?" I asked as I keep my eyes closed.

"Yeah but still rude awaking." Bill said.

"It has been a rough moring for us all." I said with a chuckle feeling better. " So dad what crazy fudge up potion did you give me this time?" I asked as I tired standing up.

"Mix computer, including a list, a few fruits to add a fruity favor towards it, skill point added, and the effect is able to see the stats of all the Pokémon you meet." Dad said

"AND YOU STILL COULDN'T ADD A LABEL!?" I asked furiously as he chuckled.

"sorry about that I need to spend more time in the lab later." Dad said with a chuckle as I open my eyes.

"Is there anyways to disable/ reactivate this when I wish?" I asked as I saw a small floating box next to Simipour.

"easy activate pokemon scan for now on will work for now because this spell is new. Eventually you be able to turn it off and on at will but for now, just say scan has been done. There is few weakness right now…" Zeus said

"Scan has been done." I said as I felt the same pain one more time but a tiny bit weaker as I fell to the floor.

"… can't you wait?" Zeus asked

"Because I can blame he who forgot to put labels." I said standing up once I open my eyes I saw the new effect was gone.

"fine… Anyways I going to explain the side effect and then ask Virgo to see if she can cook breakfast for everyone." Zeus said as I nodded as threw him the keys. "Thanks I need these. Anyways quick explanation. Eyes turn blue to make it obvious, while it still new you feel some pain for the enchantment, the box will tell you it's stats, effects, possible equipment, hidden IV's, Growing EV's, and few other things that you learn over time. Of course we will update it but it won't hurt as much next time" Zeus said

"… Make a book." I said as I grab the wand from the floor and began looking for the papers. "Now then I need to find more lost papers." I said as I began to separate all the papers.

"Good luck with that… Everyone is going start waking up I going to see if I can get breakfast ready." Zeus said as I nodded.

"Yeah if anyone looking for me tell them I at the school grounds." I said

"Got it." Zeus said as

 **Meanwhile back home.**

"Moring all." I said as I looked around and saw I was at in Chris room. I don't know how or when I got here but something I noticed Toby was still asleep. "Chris you there?" Faith asked as she walked outside the room and noticed everyone was still asleep. "Guess I could make some food for everyone." I said as I step outside to get some food. "It's that late?" faith asked as I looked towards the sky. "What is that?!" Faith asked as she noticed a ball of light heading towards the school. "Ahh… I going to have leave a note and hope I don't lose it." Faith said as she ran into the kitchen and saw my note.

"This can't be good." Faith said as she put Chris note on the table and ran out.

"Faith is everything ok?" Deerling asked as she began walking up.

"Yeah just going to be some shopping seems we out of milk for pancakes." Faith said lying "Can you start waking everyone up so I can start cooking once I back?"

"Sure." Deerling said as faith ran outside.

"Thanks!" Faith said as she did a quick turn and disappeared

"What time is it?" Deerling asked as she looked around for the time, once she noticed the wall clock she saw it was 3;50 "How did we sleep in so late?!" Deerling asked as goomy woke up.

"Deerling everything ok?" Goomy asked

"We woke up kind of late." Deerling said as she pointed towards the clock

"Remember it's been sometimes seen we all gone gotten good night sleep." Goomy said with a yawn.

"Yeah maybe your right nobody got a good night sleep for the past week. Best sleep I got was four hours." Deerling said with a smile

"By the way deerling, what is there to eat?" Goomy asked as she giggled a bit.

"Don't worry Faith is getting some milk to make some pancakes Let's go to the kitchen maybe there something we can snack on for now." Deerling said as she stood up. "let's go goomy ."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Goomy said as they made their way towards the kitchen and saw a flash of light

"argh curse you, Chris!" A voice said as the light cleared up and we saw it was Chris dad.

"Zeus is everything ok?" Deerling asked as he quickly turns around as we saw he had a big bump on his cheek "Got Chris mad again?"

"Yeah… Might as well ask Virgo to see if she can make food for us all." Zeus said as he checked the keys. "Open gate of the celestials Virgo!" Zeus shouted as Virgo poped out of the group.

"How may I serve you sir… Oh hello Zeus anything you need?" Virgo asked

"Yeah chris is doing some papers right now so obviously he not here right now can you help out a bit and make some food how about pancakes?" Zeus asked as virgo check the refrigirator

"Yeah we have everything here want to mix anything insde of it?" Virgo said

"How, I thought Faith said there was no milk?" Deerling asked as virgo pulled out the milk jug

"Here it is all full." Virgo said as she noticed a paper on the table. "I think this paper is for you deerling."

"Oh? Thanks." Deerling said as she grabs the paper and began reading it. "… Oh so that what happening." Deerling said as she passed the paper to goomy."But this still does not explain where Faith or Bill at."

"Bill is with Chris making sure he ok, and faith I think she just to check on Chris or something." Zeus said

"Maybe let's just hope noting happens." Deerling said

"sorry but can't we eat!?" Goomy asked as his belly grumbled

"can't you all stop screaming!?" Espurr said as she woke up.

"Sorry about that Espurr! Come In we're making pancakes" Zeus said

"Ok let me clean up first!" Espurr said as she went into the bathroom.

 **Back at school**

"And that the last paper." Simipour said as I graoaned

"Is that really the last of it this time?" I asked as my head fell to the table.

"Yes I 100% if not may xerneas strike me over there!" simipour said as a flash of light appred where she was pointing "errr…."

"XERNEAS! I shouted as I ran outside.

"Sorry about that?" simipour asked "But I was 100% we were done… I just going to close this and head to the café." She said as she grab both the papers to make the house official and my citizenship

"What happening now?" I wondered as I ran towards what soon would be a place of nightmares.

 **The river between town and school.**

"So that what going to happen?" Faith asked as she let go of xerneas horns

"Sadly their not much time left." xerneas said

"At least give me some more time so I can tell chris." Faith said

"… Do you think he be ok after all he felt?" xerneas asked

"… I know chris as long I say the right things he should be." Faith said as xerneas took a deep breath

"I just hope your right… I don't think it be easy as you think but if that what you want I give it to you." Xerneas said as her horns glowed "as soon you tell him this assistance will end or today at midnight.

"Thank you xerneas." Faith said bowing a little.

"Good luck because your time to think is over." Xerneas said as she teleported away.

"xerneas!" I said taking some deep breaths…

"Chris?" Faith asked

"Faith are you doing here?" I asked

"came running after the light that crashed here." Faith said

"Xerneas crash here huh?" I asked as she nodded "so that was just random chance… man I going to have to apologize to simipour later."

"for what?" Faith asked

"Might as well sit down…" I said as I sat down as she sat down next to me.

"So what happen with simipour?" Faith asked

"Filled all the paper work pretty quickly but once she finished she made a little joke that ended up going the wrong way as Xerneas just came along and landed where she aimed." I said as Faith giggled a bit

"Well at least you finished all the paper." Faith said

"Yeah… by the way do you remember this river?" I asked

"How could I forget this river is the same one we meet when you figured out the ghost mystery." Faith said

"There more to that." I said

"What?" Faith asked

"This is the same river that connects to the base." I said

"What so that means?" Faith asked

"Yup the same river that leads to the waterfall we jump off and you gave me my memories back, All those funs times we had at the end of it." I said as she nodded

"Who would have thought that night we would found the lake already." I said as we laughed

"Chris there something I need to talk to you about." Faith said

"What is it?" I asked as I heard our bellys grumble. "Hahaha… Catch." I said as I went into my bag and pulled out a two green bean.

"What is this?" Faith asked

"Just like the beans I gave you before the tree battle… This type have a include food inside of it for a week." I said

"That amazing." Faith said as she eat it. "… It tastes like cholate."

"Lucky."I said with a chuckle as I eat my and almost spit it out. "Ahhh… Fish it my mouth." I said as I ran towards the river and drank quickly some water as faith laughed

"So random chance?" Faith asked as I took some air and nodded

"Seriously hate the random chance box sure it cheaper but they have the worse of luck." I said as I felt the taste out of my mouth.

"Random chance box?" faith asked as I pulled out a box and gave it to her.

"Come with all of the list below or you could buy one of the more expensive stuff to get a box of whatever flavor you want." I said

"… Chris their something I really need to talk to you about." Faith said sad

"Faith what is it?" I asked worried as I sat right infront of her.

"There something I want to tell you about the third badana… There a curse on it." Faith said

"What? what kind of curse is it?" I asked worried

"Life seal… I going to disappear soon.

"What!? Is there something we can do?" I asked extreamlly worried

"No… Xerneas came and asked if I already knew this." Faith said

"… That what you wanted to say yesterday huh?" I asked as she nodded "Darn it faith why ddin't you say anything!?" I asked s I punch the floor in furtation. "This has got to be some kind of sick joke when I told my dad I wanted to stay and not leave."

"What!?" Faith asked

"… as soon the dark matter was destroyed I was supposed to die the next day… other words today… But I mange to convince my dad to change the rules to let me stay here with Mirajane, Deerling, all my friends Especially you… And now your telling me you have to suffer death because of the third scarf!?" I asked at the brink of crying "Why!? I lost everyone I could trust when I was alive and now your telling me when I can finally trust someone again they got to die!" I asked fully crying

"chris… I so sorry I wished you told me before … Maybe I wouln't have wore this but the dark matter said something near the end The human and mew failed to defeat it last time I wished that this time would be different if I helped

"… The dark matter is still alive this time we mange to change him…" I said confesing

"What!?" Faith asked worried

"Bill is the New dark matter he was created by my dad." I confesed as bill came out in his true form (Ball form) and nodded.

"Ha ha ha … so when you put that way that means we still lost?" Faith asked

"I don't know if lost is the right word for it but one thing I do know is this… We managed to change his way… Eaither his soul, spirit Or whatever you want to call it change in the final battle. Anyways Bill stuck in the sword now Unless you know someone else who can use this sword right." I said

"No… you told me the night we talk to each other here… Only a human with certain skills can do it... I fully trust you with him." Faith said as a ball of light began to cover her.

"Faith what happening!?" I asked

"Sorry chris I guess this is the end of the rope for me." Faith said

"What are you talking about!" I asked

"Xerneas told me as soon I talk to you one last time that the assistance he gave would have ended." Faith said

"please you got to tell me is there no way I can save you!?" I asked I began to see her floting.

"Chris just promise me that you won't cry for me anymore… If we meet again in the future I can't say. Just promise me you be happy." Faith said

"Come on Faith you know I can't keep that promise!" I shouted

"At least promise me that you keep helping Mirajane even without me around." Faith said as she also began crying.

"There got to be a way!" I said as I stood up and ran towards her as soon I did contact with the ball around her I felt a huge shockwave knocking me back "Darn it Faith I promise you Somehow someway We find a way to find each other again." I said as everything I was knocked back I ran towards her trying to get here out of the ball.

"I know you find it Chris after all The blazing hope will break the heavens and find a way right?" Faith asked as she smiled one more time as I tried one last time as the last time I could as I did contact this last time I sent all my energy to staying with her.

"Darn It faith I bet your village your right Promise me this you won't give up either!" I said as I began getting scratches on the part were inside the ball of light "I promise you this sword is the sword that will slash Logic we create our own logic we make a new way together if need!" I said as faith tired to stretch to grab me.

"I Know you will After all you the one who always rescues me!" Faith said as the ball tired one more time to knock me back with full force as I fell back to earth leaving a huge mark on the floor.

"…Just wait for me Faith I going to keep your promise." I said as I finally managed to keep my tears back

"I know you will I keep waiting as long it takes you." A voice from nowhere as I laughed a bit.

"Thank you faith… and curse you know I need to find someway to tell everyone else…" I said as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Don't worry about it we take care of it." a voice said as I quickly turned around and saw the rest of the Eevee ancestors as I noticed the voice belong to anna "It's something we can do for at least."

"Oh hey everyone." I said almost causal

"Chris there something we want to do." Anna said

"What is it?" I asked

"Three things do you want good to bad first or bad to good?" Anna asked

"well I no longer allowed to cry till she comes back so might as well test it out my will. Tell me the bad news first." I said taking a deep breath as she nodded

"first thing… All of us already knew about faith disappear as soon she stole the third bandanas we made a plan for whatever town or group she went with… So let us take care of that." She said as I took a deep breath

"Originally I would Attack with no hesitation but I got to learn to keep a cool learn might this be the first lesson I learn from faith." I said as I tried to calm down. "Go ahead if you think you can trick also Espurr."

"We try." Daybreak said

"Second here a pass that will tell you where is Eevee town at… And how to get inside without pressing the buttons..." Anna said as she gave me an odd medal.

"Please tell me this not a beeping system I swear if it is expect that barrier to be broken." I said as Anna quickly took it back and switch it with "Are you serious who keep using that system?" I asked as nobody answer

"Anyways Chris something that Faith requested of us ." Crystal said

"What was it?" I asked

"Once you go back to school classes start for our town… Classes for our special talents Faith wanted us to take care of us if this ever happen." Crystal said

"… As long you willing to help me tell everyone else something that ok with me… But I got a question depending on your answer can you keep your prmise?" I asked

"What?" Anna asked

"If there a way to bring back faith I will find it but here my question willyou teach me your ways?"  
I asked

"… Of course we got the honor of the Eevee's to upkeep." Anna said

"that good to know… Anyways can you do me a favor?" I asked

"What?"Anna asked

"Tell Mirajane I went ahead I back at the E. society building." I said

"… Yeah sure." anna said

"Wait chris!" crystal said

"yeah?" I asked

"Is it ok to stay in your house for a while?" Crystal asked

"… Sure but if I find the refrigerator clean again you're paying 10 times the restock." I said in a fake threating voice.

"Aye!" crystal said _"Right … forgot don't get in his way for food… he might not be fat but still can eat a army worth in depresion."_ She thought as I disappear in a cloud of some.

 **Back in heaven.**

"Sorry Blaze that had to…" The writer said as a cloud of smoke pop out behind him

Take me to the secret docutemts I need to find something." The voice behind me said as he pulled out a sword towards my back.

"There no need for the sword… Chris." The writer said

"Who says I chris I tell you something I bill." The voice said behind me

"I see so you transform into him… Fine come along why do you want acess to that place anyways?" The writer asked

"Find the stored paper about me and why I was created." Bill said

"… Fine I help on hurry follow me before Zeus comes back." The writer said

"Why would you help me?" Bill asked

"There something I want to find out also." The writer said

"Huh… Two creatures find their past huh?" Bill asked as he laughed "Led the way."

 **Something I want to say here remember that when we first meet Mirajane I told you that she the main partner? In the game Mirajane (dies/ goes missing) at this point but seeing Blaze has a deeper conection with Faith I thought maybe this effect him storger but then I made that promise… oh well**


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorry everyone for what happened the since my last update. So stuff happens and couldn't update till now... Yeah horrible excuse but true anyways to make it up to all of you I going to update daily till the story was over some of you say still be mad But ... You know what wait till the last chapther comes up i going to say something... I see you all tomorrow**

 **New day new possibilities July 8**

" _Maybe… Maybe faith isn't totally gone yet… maybe her spirit is still out there… somewhere in the world… if only there was a way…" I thought_

I be honest while I took time to think of possible ways for Faith to return I forgot out Mirajane till she returns and oh boy did she screamed a ton at me of running without telling her. I just got lucky that Daybreak came before her and told me what Anna told Mirajane to cover my own butt. As soon night reached I got a small call form, my dad, saying he heading back home for a while and he left the keys back at the waterfall base. The only sad thing I can say that you already don't know is I didn't sleep all night once everyone fell asleep I decided to go on the roof to see if anything could give me an idea what to do. All night passed as nothing came to me but calming me down. Daytime broke out as I went down and return to somewhat normal life… I wonder if I missing some obvious Pokémon who can help me… Celebi won't do seeing the future recently became blurry.

"Another morning an I'm still here… I still a Pokémon… At least dad keep his side of the deal. I guess… Is this what I truly wanted to live again with this dispread in my heart? It's true that I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here in this world. But… Not like this…I thought I wouldn't ever want to leave this world… But that was because everyone was here. It was because Faith was here. I just wanted us to stay together. I never thought Faith would be the one to leave…It's like… I only really realized it after Faith was gone… That without Faith… There I go again. Every time I let myself go for a moment, I'm back to those thoughts… I'm supposed to be doing my job. I've got to give it my all!" I said as I felt someone was hearing me as I quickly checked Jirachi room to see he was floating there just like the time we woke him up.

"Nah… just my imagination… Well time to keep at least one of my promises … Time to help Mirajane." I said as I landed and went back inside as roll call ended we all went our separate ways silence stay between me and Mirajane till we ended talking with everyone new in town.

"Chris is everything ok?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah just wish she told me she was going to leave early." I said as she nodded

"… I wonder who we can call over for the mission today." Mirajane said as I agreed

"Well how about Absol one of those who stays even after we save the world?" I asked as she nodded

"Yeah plus she told us she wanted to help back then when we first crossed the mountain." Mirajane said

"It funny first time moving town to town it takes a week but to reach a dungeon no matter where it takes about a hour." I said as Mirajane laughed

"Yeah… I going to call her over and see if she can help and tell her if she does meet at this town square." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Ok pass me your bag I going to fill it up." I said as she passed it over.

"Looking here I think maybe 6 items of each will be a good idea." Mirajane said as I nodded and walked away having time for myself to think

 **I be honest here I missed to record one day here so I have a new few new Pokémon thanks to that one missing day but hay once I reach the point of the story that most of the cutscenes are done this story will end anyways… Or will it? I got to think of something for whenever we reach the final chapter I think maybe 20 chapters are still missing maybe. Also in case you already forgot somehow the last chapter, go back to the bottom and read that little black part. Sylveon for me pretend it was Mirajane or I going to lie and say Sylveon is Mirajane for you all for some time. Funny thing is that Mirajane and Faith are pretty much the same levels. A few EXP numbers different but pretty close…. Anyways for those who know the game you know about cutscenes in the forest that will change things later… Maybe you can guess how but remember no spoilers till we reach that point so keep in yourself for a couple of weeks.**

 **Sand continent**

 **Vally of strong winds,11f**

 **Random chance? Porygon2, 2f**

 **Battle challenge, aerodactyl, 3f**

 **Battle challenge, golurk, 4f**

 **Random chance? togekiss,5f**

 **Memory finders, zebstrika, 6f**

 **Punish evildoers, Malamar,7f**

 **Random chance? Anorith, *8f**

 **Random chance?omanyte, 9f**

 **Exploration, flygon,11f(What!? This floor really throw me into a loop the whole floor was odd but I leave that surprise for you!)**

 **Plus new record for me of E. points you learn over each mission 1,360 in total this round**

 **I swear did I get lucky or there this many random Pokémon here? Every floor had one but the first and tenth floor**

"Well ready to help?" I asked

"Been a while since I seen you, Blaze." Absol said

"Same here thanks for teaching me night slash came out very helpful." I said

"Darn it I knew I should have made you pay for that lesson." Absol said as I chuckled

"I told you that nature of super lucky does fail sometimes." I said

"Fine, you win that round… unless you plan it to not lose money!?" Absol said

"Aww… little odd me why would I?" I said in a fake voice

"Argh don't pretend you don't know." Absol said as she blushes know she got fell for it.

"Oh fine… I did but can you blame me?" I asked as she took a deep breath.

"Fine you win that round. Where are we going anyways?" Absol asked

"We checked the list and found out the sand continent has the best outcome." Mirajane said

"Would it not be better for a water pokemon to come along?" Absol asked

"True but Vaporeon is currently busy back at home with her family and she the only water pokemon we can trust." I said

"Oh so your calling me trustworthy but stingy with money?" Absol asked

"That you can blame your bother he says that he does all the buying when need." I said as she got furious

"I swear when he… whatever… I deal with him later. Ready to go?" absol asked

"Yeah bag, tickets and missions accepted. Unless you missing something?" I Said as she check her bag.

"Let me restock quick then." Absol said as she went to the deposit box quickly.

 **Absol 33**

 **Swift blaze 34**

 **Mirajane 35**

 **After the dungeon**

"are all your adventures this hard?" Absol asked cracking her neck

"Blame Mirajane she was in charge of picking the missions today I was in charge of the bags.

"Hey we eventually need to do it plus what happens in the future if there more battles there?" Mirajane asked as we sighed

"Give us a warning at least!" we shouted at the same time

"Hey stop shouting back there or I going to lose course!" Lapras shouted back.

"Sorry." We said as we stop fighting

"By the way what ever happen to Faith? I never see you two without her." Lapras asked

"She had to back home to take care of somethings who knows when she is back." I said keeping the tears back

"Really?" Absol asked

"Huh what you're talking about?" Mirajane asked

"Remember I the Quote on Quote Cursed Pokémon. because I always pop out when something deep is going to happen." Absol said

"So?" I asked

"When Faith Came and rested on my house I felt the deep pain coming for her just after the defeat of The dark matter." Absol said as I started to fell more guilty about the lie. "… I don't know this just feels odd These dark perditions never fail unless someone already changes future…"

"… Maybe." I said

"Huh? Do you know something your not telling us?" Absol asked

"…Yeah… Never was good at keeping secrets about the serious danger. I tell you when we get back to the E. society… We going to need all the help we can get." I said looking towards the side as silence stays with us all. Eventually, lunch time broke out as it was about to begin I asked for time to tell them the truth of it all.

"So that why you return alone?" Mawlie asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I need some time alone…" I said

"… Thanking for telling us Blaze if we find out anything or think about something that might help we tell you." Ampharos said

"Thanks." I said simply

"Well Let's eat before the food gets cold."swirlix said as she everyone began eating at their usual rapid speed and as soon we finished I decided to go to the beach to see if the beach air would help.

"Mawile have you seen Blaze?" Ampharos asked

"Nope as soon we all broke for lunch he gone missing. Only his sword is here." Mawile said as she put her book down "Do you think he be ok?"

"… I don't know to be fully honest." Ampharos said

"We could always ask xatu for some help he been able to see the possible future Al…" Mawile said

"That it! If celebi can't help maybe he can!" Ampharos said

"Chris your back yet?" buizel said as he went into mawile room.

"Bulzie have you seen him?" Ampharos asked

"Yeah he was at the beach not sure if he left yet." Buizel said

"I going to check if he their then…" Ampharos said as he walked outside

"I wonder if there something we all missing here." Mawile said

"huh?" Buizel asked

"Last time that Celebi could not see the future she told us it was when future was scratch by a powerfull curse or spell… Anything can happen till her head clears till then who know what will happen." Mawile said

"It's Blaze and faith were talking about they make the future under their hope I bet in no time we all be eating again in the table talking about the dungeon fun we all had." Buizel said

"it funny those two are the newest Pokemon and yet faced dangers stronger than all of us have… I think your right the future for those two is not done yet… Buizel I going to need your help on something huge." Mawile said

"Sure what is it?" Buizel asked as Mawile began to explain her plan while both of them started grabbing a ton of papers and stone tablets.

"Chris are you still taking lesson from… Mawile Buizel what are you two doing?" Mirajane asked

"Help…" Buizel said out of breath as his head fell to the floor.

"ahh! Buizel! Mawile! I got you two!" Mirajane said as she used her vines to quickly dig them out.

"Thanks Mirajane…" Mawile said as something pop in her head "By the way Mirajane Can I ask you something?" Mawile asked

" Sure what is it?" Mirajane asked

"It's about Blaze Has he been acting different in the dungeons?" Mawile asked

"Yeah a little Instead of his normal planning self he been acting more reckless he took more hits for me and Absol when we could have gone to danger mode or dodge quickly… I know it not a loopet he still using the same loopet as always." Mirajane said

"… Ok thanks for the info once he get back here for his lessons I got the perfect lesson for him to help him calm down." Mawile said "If I see him I tell him to wait at your room if not then I talk to him tomorrow after lunch."

"Ok… I think I going to sleep early." Mirajane said as she yawned.

"It been a busy time for you so go ahead we try to lower the noise." Mawile said as she nodded as she did a flash of light pop out of the sword as it disappred

"What?" Everyone shouted as they looked around the room to see if bill was there.

 **Meanwhile at the beach**

"Darn it Celebi why did your vision had to go blurry…." I said as I looked out to sea" Just Wait Faith there got to be a dungeon with some kind of way to bring you back."

"So this is where you've been hiding." A voice said as I turn around and saw it was

"… oh Ampharos every ok?" I asked

"Is there something fascinating you can see from here?" Ampharos asked as I sat there quite "It seem's you're rather down these days… Are you thinking about Faith?" As I just simply nodded" Yes, I rather thought that was it. It's true that none of us expected Faith to disappear so suddenly. Everyone was shocked. But… You know, Swift Blaze…"

"It has been a long time since anyone called me by my full name." I said with a single chuckle

"I can't help believing that there might be a way for Faith to come back to us." Ampharos said

"What?!" I asked once I heard it

"I think the possibility is out there. As long you and Mirajane have those scarf's." Ampharos said

"The scarf's?" I asked

"You three are still bounded together by that scarf… Or that's what I think, anyway. Celebi can use her time-traveling abilities to go back to the past easily… But there is also a Pokemon in this world who can see both the past and future with ease." Ampharos said

"A Pokemon that can see both the past and the future?" I asked

"His name is xatu. Xatu lives on the sand Continent. In a place called the sand dunes of spirits. Why not go and chat with him a bit? Maybe he has the answers you're looking for." Ampharos said

"… That's it!" I said realizing what he meant. "… shoot it going to get darn soon and I really need to find some answers quickly… If it's true what you way Ampharos this might give us a chance If I act quickly enough… " I going to run home to get something I left behind if I not back by tonight tell Mirajane I did a supply run or simply went back home for something I left behind. _As soon I get those keys I booking it for that dungeon!_ " I said as I quickly as I began running back home.

 **Next day. July 9**

"I wonder If someone messing with the Time controller or it needs oil… I swear some of these trips make no sense more I think… Whatever I gave up on that life back then … Maybe it time I go back to it. It did help Nymph back then but that was still pure luck we meet again. Maybe that the only reason I allowed to Travle. Exepct for to avoid building someing huge again… maybe it's time I forgave myself for that I did fix this portal dad gave me" I said to myself as I reach The E. society.

"It's almost time for rollcall. Mawile said as she turned around and saw me "Oh hello chris youre back?" Mawile asked

"Yeah got some supply I going need for a trip That ampharos told me about." I said

"Well stay at least for Rollcall I think ampharos still needs to tell you something anyways." Mawile said as I nodded

"By the way have you seen bill?" I asked

"No Last time I saw him he was at the Office." Mawile said as she put her book in her bag.

"By the way what kind of book is that you're always reading?" I asked

"It a new book everytime but with the same covercase. I been looking for certain info In some ancients books but I still haven't found it." Mawile said as everyone started to come into the center room.

"Chris your back you got what you need?" Mirajane asked as I nodded as we attended rollcall and as we all separated but I, Mirajane and Ampharos

"Good your still here chris there something I need to tell you." Ampharos said

"What is it?" I asked

"For the next expedition Chris has to go alone." Ampharos said

"What why?" Mirajane asked

"It just the way xatu works." Ampharos said

"Xatu?" Mirajane asked

"I can explain while chris is doing the next dungeon." Mawile said

"It be ok Mirajane remember I almost quicker than a rapidash I sure I could escape any battle on my way there." I said with a chuckle as a sword pop in front of me. "Bill? What the hay happen to you?" I asked as I noticed he was covered in dust and maybe a injuries.

"why does your dad still use scrolls to store your documents?" Bill asked as he transform into his human form couging

"Wait a moment with room did you go into the one with the laser door or the obvious red poles that you can take of?" I asked

"… the red poles…" Bill said as I slap myself.

"That one less secure because almost nobody wants to search a infinite Galaxy worth of paper's. Only a few people have a device to move that room at will." I said as Bill fell to the floor and became to sword mode again as soon as I grab it I heard all the curse words he was screaming." Yeah does not help You can search Fast only in the dark. _I wonder if that how Nuzleaf found out about me earier_ "

"Err…" Mirajane said as it snap me back to the world of the living.

"what wrong?" I asked

"Nothing Just good luck with the dungeon." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Yeah. Thanks, Oh by the way Mawile while I still here we managed to rank up on the last dungeon.

"Really?" Mawile asked as the three of us went upstairs "can you pass me your connection orb?" She said as I nodded as passed her the orb as she put it in.

 **Your Expedition Society rank has reached gold!**

 **Items: Persim Looplet 1, Zinc 2, Lucha token 2,**

 **Acess to new dungeons: Island of Isolation (Mewtwo), Mysterious Geoglyph(Genesect).**

 **Gold Bars:20**

 **Number of preset teams:7**

 **And here's a juicy bit of news!**

 **You get a special reward for your hard work! You now have a larger Bag, Which can hold up to 48 items! This is the current Biggest bag that there is! You're 2,780 points from the next rank. Work hard to get Expedition Society points!**

"Well shesh We climbing Slow." I said stretching my back.

"How is not gold rank a good think?" Mirajane asked

"it is because of the biggest bag… But Let put this to prepective Right now I believe 6460 and to get the current final rank we need to reach 49,740 points… "I said

"That far away!" Mirajane asked

"Well that just means we still have a ton of work to do." I said with a chuckle Well …good luck with Mawile lessons." I said as I walked towards Lapras and left Mirajane behind with Mawile. "Hey lapras."

"Oh chris just you today?" Lapras asked

"Yeah Mirajane got to stay with Mawile and those who going to help are from the Sand continent." I said giving a small lie

"Ok. Hop on then let's go." Lapras said as I did as she told me.

" _Oh boy pain here I come again. Seriously am I a pain sponge or addict?" I asked myself as I took this last moment of peace before finding a path I need._

 **A small tip I can give for those who have not reach this part of the game. If your very close to rank up I recommend after Ampharos tells you about the dungeon I recommend you rank up like I did I was ten points away but I risked a large one like always. But you might want to be more carfuel that normal seeing that you can battle a few lendary.**


	55. Chapter 55

**That where she was!?**

 **Chapter 55 … hahaha … well, I guess my future eye has been improving a bit but whatever before you all get mad at me for taking so long even though I haven't comment for a while.**

"Chris you still awake?" Lapras asked as we arrived

"Yeah?" I asked looking in the sky.

"We are here," Lapras said as I look around and saw we were in town.

"Oh… Thanks Lapras for the ride." I said as I got off.

"Anything… But I got a favor to ask of you." Lapras said.

"sure what is it?" I asked as I turn around

"It been some time that I have battle mind sometime let me go along with your adventures?" Lapras asked

"sure… I just have to think things over with Mirajane for the perfect dungeon Maybe Faith if she comes back." I said

"Thanks… I be back at the usual time." Lapras said

"Good luck out there!" I shouted as she left.

"hm… I wonder how many old friends are feeling the same thing…" I said to myself as I head towards the gate. "Guess could be worse I could step on something a get warp somewhere else that I never been at. Well, whatever, bag good, Crystal did not eat all the refrigerator again…. Bill, you ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Bill said distractedly

"Are you still reading the storage device?" I asked

"I want to find out what did you dad plan sure the sword freed me from the curse and now I feel like a soul stuck inside here but my past still is dark and full of secrets." Bill said

"Give it time Bill we immortal Answer comes if we wait." I said as he sighed

"Yeah, maybe your right." Bill said as I heard him storing everything

"Take some rest I could hear all the clicks during the night."

"Yeah sorry about yeah I going to sleep for now… hey have I told you before as long it in a shadow I can hear and see all?"

"Yeah, I think you told me once." I said " Maybe that skill will be useful later... But for now, sleep." I said as I heard snoring "… … … That was quick. Well, I got ten floors of pain to deal with let's see if xatu has my answer." I said as I walked out of town and headed for the dungeon

 **Sand dunes of spirits**

 **10F**

 **Find xatu, floor 10**

"I'd feel like I've come pretty far, But…This feels way to way to …Oh! That has to be him!

"… So you are Swift Blaze." Xatu said as I bowed in respect

"how do you know?" I asked giving him a tiny test.

"You may stand." Xatu said "I see what has been and what will be. I knew you would come. And why. My name is Xatu. You should know now that I do not offer my help to just anyone who comes to see me. I will aid you because you saved our world. Is that it? That scarf you wear now? That is the scarf made from the tree of life? Show it to me."

"… As long you promise to give it back… someone that I trust with my life gave it to me." I said

"I promise." Xatu said as I took off my scarf and passed it to him.

" _Let's see future… Synchronized with its wavelength_ … … … Bwaa-aaa-aaa-aah!" Xatu scream

"ARGH!" I scream as I jump back in fear " _What the hay!"_

"… Sorry about that… I have seen Mew." Xatu said

"M-Mew?!" I asked "Wait! You mean THAT mew!? _The one who called me!?_ Wh-what else did you see?!"

"Yes. Mew. You would like to know what else I saw? Unfortunately… I do not understand other things I saw. But I know that it was Mew I saw. That at least I am sure of. And… It was within the Mystery Jungle… on the Grass continent. You might be confused but she will lead you to Faith over time.

"On the grass continent? Mew, is in the Mystery Jungle right now? Did I get that right?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"Yes." Xatu said

"…The Mew who brought me here will be the one who saves me now… Thanks for the info. By the way, Ampharos wonder if your willing to hold one of these for future emergencies" I said as I passed him an E. gadget.

" Thanks ." xatu said as he grabs the E. gadget and left the bandana on my paw. "Good luck on your travels with Bill human." Xatu said

"So you know huh?" I said as I turn around… "Well, whatever might as well use my human form to get as close I can to town quickly." I said as I quickly transform and flew off the cliff.

"… … … Ah, so many visitors I have today… I know you are there. Why don't you come out of hiding?" Xatu said once I was gone.

 **Back at the E. Society at night on the roof.**

"… … … The Grass continent… Hold the first clue huh?" I asked myself as I held a gem on my right hand "Mew is there… …Should I really go? Go to the mystery jungle on the grass continent…? Huh this is just dumb of me Of course I going I promised to save you did I not? Mew, I warn you now if you can hear me now This better not lead into a trap." I said as I felt my vision going blurry

"You not going to help anyone if you have not sleep." Mawile said as she tried to climb up

"Here let me help you." I said as I help her up

"Thanks… This is a good view might consider asking Jirachi to add a ladder to get up here.

"Do whatever you want but I doing as you said and getting some sleep… Good luck getting down and goodnight." I said I hopped down as Mawile looked around and saw no easy way to get down.

"Well played Chris… I guess when he goes back to school we add the ladder." Mawile said as she sighed "Still this is a great view."

 **The next day June 10**

"Chris I take it you talked to Xatu?" Ampharos asked after roll call

"Yeah, odd tip but apparently Mew is at the Mystery Jungle and she leads me towards a way to find faith." I said

"hmm… I see well anyways this just like any other day but like yesterday." Ampharos said as I slap myself

"I have to go alone." I said groaning as he nodded "Well Mirajane what are you going to do?" I asked

"study again with Mawile she need help to study some ancient writing also." Mirajane said

"Well good luck with that then." I said

"You need it more than I." Mirajane said

"Maybe anyways see you at lunch with Mew then." I said as I left and headed towards the Grass continent

 **Mystery Jungle**

 **12F: find Mew**

"argh… I swear if nothing is at the end of this dungeon after suffering this many time poison I going to xatu and ask what happen." I said as I closed my eyes and activated the scan function. As I was looking around I noticed more of those poison Pokémon and a few ghost but no Mew."… huh? An open space?" I asked as I moved forward I noticed it was the end of the dungeon."Well, penuts should I give Latias a call for a lift or Latias for a trip to the sand continent?" I asked myself as I turned around and noticed a certain pink cat/mouse floating there "Wah!" I shouted as she pops out of nowhere as I checked her box I noticed it was buggy.

"Whoa! Hey, where'd you come from? What's your name?" the mouse asked as I thought better to save certain questions for later.

"It's Swift Blaze." I said

"Wow, swift Blaze. Huh? I'm mew. Nice to meet you!" Mew said

"Wait, your Mew!? As the MEW!?" I asked in surprise as certain question became different for both best and worst

"Yup, I'm Mew! Am I famous or something?" She asked with a smile" wait… did you come here looking for me?"

"Yeah Xatu said you can help me out."I said as I explain to her what I needed

"You mean this Olivia of yours was- and way back in the ancient past, I- …."She said trying to wrap her head around it."Yeah, you know what? I… The truth is I… I've got no idea what you're talking about!" Mew said as she began laughing

"… _this mew seems very different from Olivi… But I don't think this is what the ancient mew from back then was like, either. Is this a new mew? The last one I was seen knocked me out brought me to this world and gave me a huge headache… is she faking or this real? Has Mew been reborn or something like the humans do? That could explain the huge difference reborn rarely work great on the personality even that sword master Link got lucky with his world apparently" I asked myself as Mew stop laughing_

"That's hilarious!" Mew said as she keep laughing for a while as I ground and had a disappointed face

"I thought I might get some clue by coming here, even if it was just something small. But this Mew doesn't seem to know a thing. I finally found Mew… and it all turns out to be for nothing." I said out loud tired

"Huh? Feeling down, friend?" Mew asked worriedly

"Yeah… sorry, maybe I just tired from the dungeon." I said trying to hide my true feelings" Don't worry about it's not your fault… _Exactly…"_ I said as I started leaving.

"Huh? Are you leaving already?" Mew asked as I nodded

" _is she following me?" I asked as I felt some pain where my wings were a for the first time in this world. As I turned around as I closed my eyes turning off the scan mode_ "Mew do you want to come back home with me?" I asked

"well then, let's go!" Mew said almost as she knew I was going to ask that" I'm with you"

"well, we better hurry it's getting dark out. I don't want to find out what happens in a mystery dungeon in the night time. Especially in a dungeon with ghost in the daytime." I said as she nodded as I cracked an orb to warp us out. We both stayed quiet till Lapras came back

"Hey, Blaze new recruit?" Lapras asked.

"Yeah, she staying at the E. society for some time." I said as she nodded

"Ok hop on the wave are calm today we should arrive quickly." Lapras as we headed back home.

"You're going to like it back home." I said as mew cheered we talked to each other for a small bit as I tried to piece more pieces of the puzzle that xatu left me I mostly just found small connections but nothing that can help me out.

 **Back at the E. society**

"So basically, what you're saying is… Mew followed you home and now we have a new member?" Archen asked

"Long story short … Yup." I said

"Not another kid…" Jirachi said as I heard a groan

"Like you're one to talk." Mawile said

"I suppose anyone could get lured in by all our yummy food." Swirlix said

"Is that really all you ever think of?!" Buizel shouted angrily

"Now, now …" Mew said trying to calm everyone down.

"Where's the harm? It's a bit much to expect to Swift Blaze to work in a 2 group team. We needn't yet recognize Mew as a full-fledged member of the society. But Swift Blaze And Mirajane could use another assistant, wouldn't you say? After all, we all still have a few loose ends to do. We really can't go with them on their missions yet. How does that sound to you all? Are there any real objections?" Ampharos asked

"None here!" Bunnelby said

"I glad to have a new member! Plus Mythical Pokemon are super rare!" Dedenne said

"Um… Do you remember that you've already got one mythical Pokemon right here? Here I am, flying, right here?" Jirachi said

"Yeah but mostly you're asleep, Celebi is checking time to make sure we didn't forget something huge and Xerneas is double checking the planet for anyone who is still petrified." Dedenne said

"Mew does seem a bit different from Olivia, That's for sure." Archen said as I tried not to take it to personal."

"But just as likely to liven things up." Mawile said

"We could always use the extra help." Mirajane said.

"Then I take it we are decided." Ampharos said as everyone nodded" Then, Mew… Welcome to the Expedition Society."

"Yeah! Thanks for letting me stay, guys!" Mew said with a little cheer.

 **And so mew came to help with the work at the Expedition Society… And Mew, Mirajane And Swift Blaze became an adventuring trio.**

 **Later that night**

"Swift Blaze! We had a great day today huh!*Yawn* Boy, it was such a great day that I'm bushed! I think I'll call it a night first… See you tomorrow Swift Blaze and Mirajane… Nighty night…" Mew fell asleep on her new bed as I noticed Mirajane fell asleep already

" _Mew gets sleepy so easily… I suppose kids are like that huh? Mew is pretty ok, I guess… But, I was trying to find Mirajane I'm not sure how we ended up like this. Mew is not Olivia… Nor the Mew from ancient past… That much oblivious from her not knowing about the Expedition society But a different Mew altogether. Wait if a legendary can get reborn that means that gods can die and be created just like everyone else? Maybe that explain why the gods I meet sometimes I see them injured. Is that why things like Dark periods in time exists? a god die and took some time to get created by other gods? That or they're getting better weapons from Lord Dyntos… wait did he made this amazing sword!?" I thought as I shook my head trying not to think about it._

"This new mew latched right on to me, But…the call of home, The mystery jungle, may take this Mew from me, too. But I can't let that happen till I find Olivia." I thought as I felt a stab of pain on my back. "What is wrong with my wings? Ever since I meet Mew it's been hurting hopefully. Welp. I guess I'll keep things the way they are for now. Maybe when things are slow I check Olivia house and clean the dust off." I thought to myself as I yawn and went to sleep.

 **June 11**

"Good morning all! Let's work hard out there today!" Mew said as we all woke up. And headed towards rollcall.

"Give it you're all out there, team!" Ampharos said

"Yes sir!" we all shouted as we went in our separate groups as our group did our regular thing a few friends we had in town gave a little note how Mew presence seemed similar to Olivia I tried scanning again now that I rested but it was still corrupted her box none of her info showed.

"So Mirajane should we go easy for the first time on our team or keep on the tradition go full force?" I asked as we walked to the center of town where we got all our usual stuff.

"what tradition?" Mew asked

"What normally Happens our group does whatever dungeon has the most requests sure we have to worry about the unknown dungeons explores like a certain somebody." I said poking Mirajane.

"I was still immature then!" Mirajane shouted mad.

"And it's was and still is a good thing." I said with a chuckle as she used a razor leaf on me as I quickly dodge out of the way.

"Come on both of you relax." Mew said as a cartoon tear drop appears on her head as we both took a deep breath.

"sorry." We both said

"feeling a bit better?" I asked

"Yeah." Mirajane said

"Anyways Mirajane let's keep the tradition for some time, after all, we are the youngest group I know in the Expedition society so let's keep our immaturity all the time." I said with a smile as they nodded "Come on we going to the Mist continent!"

"YEAH!" They shouted as we ran towards lapras travel liner and got ready to keep the Blazing hope **tradition #11 'Keep a hold to you immaturity for life for that what keep us different '**

 **Mist Continent**

 **Cape of Wonders F9**

 **Finders Keepers: ponyta: F3**

 **Rescue mission: Luxio: F4**

 **Rescue mission: Kingdra: F5**

 **Random encounter: roton: 7F**

 **Battle challenge: Garbodor and crew: F8**

 **Exploration: Arcanine:9F**

 **Current level of group**

 **Swift Blaze: Lvl 36**

 **Mirajane(I will remind you game it's Olivia but story wise it's Mirajane! I will fix at a certain point unless… hahaha ohhh the plan I can use to mess with your head or just trick you by doing nothing heavy laughing on my side.): Lvl 37**

 **Mew: Lvl 40**

 **HELLO EVERYONE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTHER AND THE LAST ONE I WILL UPLOAD ALL THE CHAPTEHR S I OWE AS FAST I CAN EITHER ONE PER DAY TILL I CATHCH UP OR MORE DEPENING ON WHAT I WRITE I WILL STILL WRITE LITTLE NOTES IN THE BOTTOM LIKE ALWAYS MAYBE TIPS OR LITTLE CLUES TO WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN THIS STORY.**

 **Oh by the way the Tradition #11 thing tradition 1-10 are the rules of the guild I write it next chapther for those who want to see it!**

 **WELL SEE YOU STORY WISE AFTER THE DUNGEON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTHER!**


	56. Chapter 56

**HEY THER EVERYONE!NEW DAY IS A NEW CHAPTER TIME TO HURRY FIX THIS STUPID NO INTERNET FOR 5 F-ING MONTHS! MY RAGE KNOW NO BOUNDS RIGHT NOW. ANYWAYS HOPEFULLY MY RAGE WILL NOT GO ON THIS STORY FOR THIS HUGE CHUCK I OWE YOU.**

"WHY was that so hard!?" I asked as we landed back at lively town

"Bad day huh?" Lapras asked

"A grass Pokemon get knocked out and an electric Pokemon's get's knocked out in a water dungeon," I said as I took some deep breath. "Well that a normal dungeon for us Mew I said cracking my bones.

"Well, at least We worked really hard today, eh? What do you say Mirajane?" Maw asked trying to calm me down." I feel like I've gotten pretty good at this exploring stuff. Aren't I pretty handy to have around don't you think so?" as we nodded "R-really?!"

"you've been trying really hard… And you're already strong, to begin with, you are only that wasn't K.O. at the end." I said

"All right! Swift Blaze thinks I'm great! I am great!Ha ha! I can do anything! Just you watch me! Heh Heh! You'll see! We go all the way!" Mew said

" _WHAT!? That's just like … OLIVIA! And those words are just like I said when we… Can this really be her reincarnation!"I thought with a shocked face._

"Huh?" Mirajane and Mew said

" _For just a second there… Mew really did fell pure Olivia" I thought as her box clear up for a second but went back to its odd state._

"Hahaha! It's like you're on another planet, Swift Blaze! You're a million miles away!" Mew said as my stomach started growling. "Oh? Did you just hear a tummy rumbling? Was that your tummy?"

"Yeah… just thinking what Swirlix was cooking today."I said with a chuckle as I felt my tummy hungry

"Yeah! Let's go get supper!" Mew said as we nodded as we started to walk towards the E. society building. As we did I felt a presence behind me as I turned around did a quick scan as I saw nobody I with bad terms or new. "I feel like I'm being watched… Bill?" I asked as I stab my sword into the ground.

"Got it!" Bill said as I felt a small part of him leave the sword as I picked it up and went to get food." Well, I ready to eat should I introduce myself today?"

"Yeah, Pikachu please… do you have enough 'rage' to do this?" I asked

"I still reading these papers but something I do know you're rage seems easier to use," Bill said

"Just make sure that part you left stays on our side," I said as Bill transforms into a Pikachu. "Well let's go eat."

"Come on, Swift Blaze! Hurry up!" Mirajane shouted

"Yeah coming!" I shouted. As we ate lunch telling Mew about my brother Bill turns out simple just like everyone else the only hard part was him transforming into his sword mode.

 **Later that night on the roof.**

"Chris it's back," Bill said as I put him on the floor. As I saw the same ball that left the sword going back in."… odd I felt it too and yet I found nothing maybe it was someone from outside of town."

"Maybe… anyways I am going asleep what about you?" I asked as I put the sword in front of my face as I made sure 100% of him was there.

"Keep reading I get a feeling that Your dad is still hiding something between us both," Bill said

"Knowing him, yeah I still have some of my own histories I wondering," I said

"Like your mom?" Bill asked

"Yup," I said

"Want me to go back and look for it," Bill asked

"Nope, when we go back I want to be there so I can beat the crap out of him for what he did," I said with a chuckle as I heard a drinking noise from him. Anyways come on let's go." I said as I stood up and put him on my back.

 **June 12 you know the usual**

"Well another day is another adventure still can't believe we meet 238 Pokemon's in less than two months There was the one week break trying to getting to this town walking…." I said walking to the center of town.

"Seem like your tradition really helps out a ton huh?" Mew asked as she bump into a certain red Pokemon

"Hey, watch were… Oh, it's you." Krookodile said as he looked towards me. As Mew quickly hid.

"Hey, Krookodile haven't seen since the…accident." I said trying to keep it hidden from Mew. "how life for you now?"

"… after you freed me from the darkness. Pretty good got a new and well-paying job." Krookodile said

"Cool well, I see you around hopefully," I said as he nodded

"Krookodile Hurry those legs up Pokémon want their milk before noon." A Milktank shouted

"Yes, Madam!" Krookodile shouted as he picked up a box of milk and started running

" _Where have I seen that work?" I asked,"_ Mew you can come out now." I said

"Hehehe sorry about that scary look with him," Mew said as she popped her head out of the corner.

"He likes that on the outside but gives him some time you can see what he truly is," I said in a bit of wonder.

"Yeah, maybe your right," Mew said as she came out.

"Well, Mirajane where the next mission?" I asked as she brought out her gadget.

"If I read this right then Sand continent Hall of magic four quests 12 floors," Mirajane said

"Really?" I asked in a bit of wonder.

"Yeah both options were sand continent anyways 10 or 12 floors," Mirajane said as she showed me the request board.

"Huh, I Guess things are slowing down a bit for now?" Mew asked

, "yeah we haven't had 4 in a good while." I said as we started walking towards L.T.L. and getting stuff we needed ready.

 **Sand continent**

 **Hall of magic: B12F**

 **Rescue mission: porygon-z: B2F**

 **Precious finders(I forgot what it was hahaha … give me a moment I fix it) REAL TITLE Precious Memory finders: tyrunt :B10**

 **Exploration: Excadrill: B12F**

 **Visiting: Zoroak:?F**

"We had another great day, huh, Swift Blaze?" Mew asked as I nodded

" _Mew really seems to have become part of the life here." I thought with a small smile_

"Working for the Expedition Society sure is lots of fun!" Mew said

"It sure is. And we get to go all kinds of places… And meet all the Pokemon there…"Mirajane said

"Hey, can I ask you both something?" Mew asked

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"Before I came here… You had another partner, named Olivia, right?" Mew asked as I sat there in silence "I bet Olivia had a really great time here, too. But now Olivia gone away somewhere… I bet Olivia must be really sad about that."

"… … …" Both Mirajane and I could say at that moment

"I sure hope…That your friend Olivia comes back soon. I really want to meet her." Mew said as she yawns "Think you can tell me about her?"

"… she was…" Mirajane said as I rose up and went to the window

"She a great Pokémon and an excellent teammate. Her Pokémon name was Sylveon as you should know already her type is Fairy and her evolution was from an eevee. We meet at our first official mission/ expedition. It was a rescue mission at the foreboding forest. We meet on floor 4 in a dungeon that 8 floors long. seeing it was our first mission as soon we rescued her we decided it best that we teleported out of there. We needed a 3 member team minimum for the safest group we can make apart from having every type of move for battle. At first, it was for fun and pure chance that she was always available for our expedition's seeing that was the case we decided that to make her our third team member for as long we could. We went into a ton of expeditions over the last two months maybe barely going into three. "I said laughing a bit as I noticed both Mirajane and Mew were lying down in a sleeping position listening to my story.

"not sure if anyone told you or you heard the news of what happened the two weeks ago the three of us with a large part of the main force of the Expedition society decided to face this huge evil that was petrifying every Pokémon on the world turns out that these bandanas were part of a legend that whoever wears these in the future will face the evil that had a chance destroying everything in this planet. After a ton of fighting and losing fights here and there having to flee certain conditions it ended up to us three in the final dungeon either they couldn't make it because they didn't have one of these or they took serious damage." I said grabbing my Bandana with a little more force that I wanted as I felt it come off.

"The last fight was tougher than we expected both Mirajane and Olivia got knocked down near the end as I took some serious moves covering them. the bandanas used a ton of energy keeping us safe at the time we didn't know there was a huge risk using these bandanas to … Transform evil into something else something tamer I guess you can call him.

"HEY, I NOT THAT CHANGE!" Bill shouted as he transformed into a Pikachu.

"Argh!" Mew shouted as she floated up to the ceiling in surprise as we all laughed

"I guess this makes you the fourth Pokemon to know this secret. _Except for Zatu somehow… how does he know and not celebi? Is it harder to for celebi to find this timeline because she has more power and knowledge… maybe Zatu power is weaker and can only focus on this one." I thought to myself as I shook my head taking my head out of crazy thinking and back to what I was doing._

"Wait so he was the evil that almost destroyed this planet?" Mew asked as she poked him as Bill slap her paw away

"Hey hey stop poking me or I shall us my power to curse you," Bill said with a joking voice.

"Bill we both know during that change you lost a large part of your powers the only knows we know are spying on everyone connected in the shadows AND transformation.

"Chris don't tell her that!" Bill said mad as I poked him as he transformed into the sword as mew laughed

"That was a huge evil?" Mew asked as she lied back down.

"He may not seem like but something I realized was he needed some type of container in order to live in tool is the perfect container to live in he can regenerate with the special material this was made with give him some years and maybe you see what he was like. But don't worry about the future after all as he heals we get stronger and stop him next time without these bandanas and break the curse with these Bandana's we show that the Blazing hope is true to name and keep the fire of hope alive for as long this expedition team runs in this group." I said with an I heard them both yawn.

"Well, I'm pretty bushed… Thanks Blaze for telling me. I going to hit the hay. Night-night." Mew said

"Goodnight everyone," Mirajane said as she fell asleep as I got up and went outside and headed towards the usual spot on the roof.

" _Mew…Thank you. And curse you for reminding me of her… Maybe that what I needed someone to talk to you…Olivia, am I doing the right thing right now? Instead of looking for more clues? Is there any way you can give me a sign?" I asked as I heard someone climbing up to the roof._

"I see the roof is still your favorite spot." Said a certain girl

"Hey, Crystal is my refrigerator still have some food?" I asked as I looked back and noticed she made some ice stairs to get up here.

"Don't worry I restock with very fresh food." Crystal said as she clears the ice and made a safe platform.

"Ok glad to hear… so what happen Crystal?" I asked

"Nothing just checking if you're ok… To be honest I worried about my sister have you found a clue to get here back?" Crystal asked

"Huge one … I can't be sure according to Zatu. The one sleeping with Mirajane down there will lead down the path to find her before the end Mew is supposed to be the one and only piece to finding her." I said as I took off my bandana and held it out."I promise you Crytal as I promised Olivia before she disappeared as long I live I promise that I will find a way to bring her back so the three of us can be together. I can't die or back down till that happens."

"Wow… I Guess… Sorry for doubting you change since I last saw you. I heading back home see you when she back." Crystal said.

"hmmm… call it odd feeling but things are never claiming down with the Blazing hope. Maybe get I break soon…" I said before she left.

"we see what happens." Crystal said as she went back down.

"let's hope the curse activates soon then." I said as I hop down from the building and return to bed.

 **June 13**

"Moring all." Mirajane said as we all woke up.

"Moring." I said as I stretched my body as I noticed Mew was still asleep. "Hey Mew wake up." I said as I shook her awake.

"Is everything ok?" Mew asked

"It's almost time for rollcall." Mirajane said

"Oh sorry… *yawn*I don't know why but I still feel tried." Mew said as she sheezed

"You ok?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah must be the hay." Mew said as Mirajane and I looked at each other.

"well if you say so.

 **Air continent**

 **Small Sand Dune**

 **Random encounter: rotom :2F**

 **Rescue: Ekans :3f**

 **Random encounter: Galvantula: 4F**

 **Go visiting: Goldduck :5F**

 **Percious memory finders: Klink :6f**

 **Random encounter: Vibrava: 7F**

 **Special Delivery Heal seed: Aceelgor: 8F**

"Swift Blaze! Mirajane! Let's rest up for another day of exploring" Mew said as She coughed

"Hey you ok?" I asked

"Yeah maybe It was the sandstorm." Mew said as she coughed again

"Are you sure if you want we can take the day off tomorrow." Mirajane said worried

"Let's see what happens tomorrow."Mew said as she lied down and fell asleep coughing every now and then.

"don't worry Mirajane go asleep for now I keep an eye on her." I said as she nodded and went to sleep.

"hmmm… is this the curse of the Blazing hope or did she just get sick like normal?" I asked myself as I went out the room and got some things for the night.


	57. Chapter 57

**Yeah sorry, this is just dumb luck I was 4 chapthers or 6 chapthers away to end. but I can't think a good point to break away for a new chapter.**

 **Day?**

"Mm…*Yawn*Is it morning already? The breeze… Sure feels nice on my face. I guess it's time to wake up…" I said as I open my eyes as saw leaves above me. "What in the world?!" I asked as I stood up and noticed this wasn't the E. society building "Th-this is…"

"You're finally awake." a voice said from behind me.

"Bill!? What the hay are we doing in Serene Village!? Wh-why am I here?!" I asked

"You don't remember?" Bill asked

"Let's see…. I fell asleep in my room at the Expedition Society headquarters. So how did I end up here Is the question now. Apart from you is it just us?" I asked as I felt pain on the back of my head. "Ugh… for fudge sake! Why is it my head? Did somebody hit me or something? I can't even remember…It's already happened once it better not happens twice." I said as I took a deep breath and relax as I thought some basic things as I remembered everything till Mew sickness.

"Wait! Mew sickness!" I shouted

"Ahhh I see you starting to remember more," Bill said as he transformed into a Pikachu.

"What going on? I wonder…" I said

"You may have ton more question but for now I suggest we go back to the E. society," Bill said as I nodded as we began walking back as he transformed into his sword form and hopped into my I was about to reach the center of Serene Village I felt more pain from the center of the village.

"Ohh, My head…" I said as I felt more pain as it was I needed."Ah… so that what it was!" I said as I hit my paws together.

" _Mew… Mew got seriously sick and wouldn't wake up after July 12! Right now it's July 24 Friday What happen the last 12 days!?_ I need to know!" I said as I drop my weights and teleported back to lively town. " _Darn it why is town so busy today?" I asked as I moved my way through everyone as I made it into my room I noticed nobody was there "Mew isn't here?!" I said as I punched the wall "Darn then where is she!" I said as I remember something_

 **June 17**

"It's not that Mew has been unresponsive like this for very long. It seems to come and go, rather, with these spells coming on unexpectedly. Can you see anything to explain it?" Ampharos said

"It is the influence of dark matter that causes this affliction…" Xatu said

"D-Dark Matter?!" Dedenne said

"Dark matter was not completely erased from this world… if I had to calculate how much there is now and before I have to say about 1%... A part of it remains within Mew…" Xatu said

 **June 22**

"Hm? Serene Village" Mew asked as I told her about during one of the times she woke up "Yeah, I wanna go! I wanna see it!"

" _right… and then… At the time I thought that if Mew just saw the view from the hill with the big tree…it might cure whatever problem she have."_

 **June 23**

"Wow! It's beautiful! What a place!" Mew said as she disappeared

"What the hay?" I asked and Before I knew what had happened, Mew had somehow disappeared…

"Chris look-" Bill said as I heard him scream

"What going!" I said as I turned around as I felt someone jump over me and hit me on my back."Argh!

 **June 24**

" Now I remember! We called Xatu to come have a look at Mew… which ended up with us learning that there was still some Dark Matter within Mew. That is what xatu explained… But how is that…" I said

"possible?" Bill asked as I put the sword in front of me. " If I have to guess now the full body was that huge room you beat from the inside."

"So you're telling even though the core was captured the shell is still living?" I asked as we stood there quite…

"That's possible." I said "But then… What about Mew?!"

"Swift Blaze!" Mawile said as I saw her, Ampharos and Mirajane coming in. "Where's Mew?" she asked worried

"not with you, hmm?" Ampharos said

"Not sure all I know is that I was attacked while in Serene village I let my guard down because I thought it was safe inside a town.

"What? you were attacked in serene village?!" Mawile asked

"So your telling that letter was true!?" Mirajane asked

"We came to talk to you because we just received a worrying letter…" Ampharos said

"A letter?" I asked as I grab the letter and read it

"WE MUST DESTROY DARK MATTER! IF WE DO NOT, THIS WORLD WILL BE CONSUMED BY NIGHTMARES ONCE MORE. THAT IS WHY MEW MUST BE DESTROYED IN THE PURIFYING CAVE! THAT IS HOW THE PEACE OF THIS WORLD CAN BE PROTECTED! YOU MUST ACCEPT THIS, EXPEDITION SOCIETY! –A PROTECTOR OF PEACE."

"Wha- What is this?!" I said furiously as I crumpled the piece of paper

"I fear that Mew… may have been abducted by the author of this letter," Ampharos said

"NO WAY!" I said as I felt an electro ball in my hands I burn the letter a bit before ampharos took it away

"The purifying Cave is a place of power, able to put the spirits of Pokemon to rest… Whoever is behind this plot must wish to use that power to end Mew…" Mawile said

"To… 'End ' Mew…?" I said

"I understand this wretch's desire to strike out against Dark Matter… However! I cannot agree to this! No matter the reason, erasing Mew from this world… is something I will not allow!"

"Ampharos…"

"Swift Blaze, please hurry to the purifying Cave! I will begin rounding up the troops. The Expedition Society is moving out! Swift Blaze, Mirajane! It's time for action!"

"Fine but I need to check one last thing before we go," I said as I pulled out the orb.

"Ok, I check," Mawile said as she ran up the stairs. "Holy cow! How are you three rising so fast up!" Mawile shouted as Mirajane and I ran up.

"Was I right?" I asked as she nodded and passed me a piece of paper

 **Your expedition Society rank has reached platinum!**

 **Rank up bonus**

 **Items: - Pecha loppet 1 – Calcium 2 – Lucha token 2**

 **Dungeons: seafloor ruins – Blue point**

 **Gold bars: 25**

 **And here's a juicy bit of news! - Articuno seems to have appeared at blue point! – It seems Manaphy and crew have appeared in the Seafloor ruins! –Entei seems to have appeared at Fire Island Volcano!**

 **And that's not all… songs added to jukebox: telluric path- great Glacier- Glacial underpass- Glacier place- Glacier place: reaches**

 **You're 4,120 points from the next rank. Work hard to get Expedition Society points!**

 **Heracross, hippowdon, and Baltoy all want to join**

"Darn and here I was hoping for a bigger backpack…" I said with a sigh. As I made a quick shadow close to getting my plan ready as I passed him my bag.

"Oh well." Mirajane said, "So what now?"

"We have some pure seeds but that only works for one Pokémon and we only have 14 sets… and that dungeon is 15 floors … we could take all the pure seeds and at least a luminous orb. For at least one floor we have to battle through… Mirajane ready to charge?" I asked as she nodded "Mawile you better catch up with everyone else. I don't know who dares to injure a team member or even worse but they learn that if you mess with one of us you asking for war with all of us. Let's go Mirajane!" I shouted as I began running outside as Mirajane caught up.

"Catch!" My copy said as he threw me my bag back.

"Ready bill?" I asked as shook. "Good. We don't have time to call for help we don't know how big of a danger she in the first floor we battle through after that we use the pure seeds to get near the stairs they most likely have security around the whole dungeon if we can sneak towards the bottom fast if they were in the middle then hopefully Mawile and everyone else will arrive by then. We should trap them. if they in the bottom I not holding any force back and letting my true power loose." I said as we reached the exit of town

"Got it!" Mirajane said as Bill jump off and landed on the other side of Mirajane

"Well might as well test out how I do in battle I might only have a small amount of power but I still have to know my limits." Bill said as I heard his body crack

"You sure you are able to battle? You're barely able to keep that form for an hour and that just for talking." I said

 **Sand dune of spirits**

 **15 floors**

 **Rescue mission: Mew: 15F**

 **Heads up you go in this dungeon I could recommend you using Pure seeds to get near the stairs and hurry this dungeon ton of the Pokemon in here are pretty OP if your under level I have to guess Mew was your level warning requirement maybe you need to be higher level if you're unlucky and got type weakness plus this is the last main story dungeon**

 **Game team**

 **-Pokemon name; LVL; special ability; Moves**

 **-Me(Pikachu) Lvl 38: Static: Discharge, Electro Ball, Grass Knot, Rock Smash**

 **-Sylveon Lvl 39: Cute Charm: Disarming Voice, Moonblast, Draining Kiss, Misty Terrain**

 **-Vaporeon Lvl 43: Water Absorb: Bite, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring**

 **Also, I should note that strategy was there like if it was a real kidnapping but seeing it's all the way on the bottom I not taking any pure seeds so I can have some bag space**

"I feel like I've made it pretty far…" I said as I keep looking around as I noticed the room we entered was pure dark

"OH! Chris look over there!" Mirajane shouted as we saw a body

"That it I can't take it," Bill said as he fell to the floor and transform into a sword.

"Sorry about all this bill." I said as I picked him up and carried him with my hands "Thanks for the help sword form should help… and serious thanks for helping us in our hour of need."

"You're welcome to do me a favor and save her… save that Pokémon… Help me repay for my evil." Bill said breathing heavily as he stays quiet for a long while.

"Let's save her Mirajane," I said as I moved the sword to the front

"Ready," Mirajane said as she got into a battle position moving slowly forward

"STOP! STAY BACK, SWIFT BLAZE AND MIRAJANE! DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT THERE MEW!" a voice shouted as I remember that voice way to well.

"It's you isn't it!?" I asked out loud

"Smart as ever aren't you? Go ahead and use flash I know you have access to it." The voice said again

"Wait it's you!?" Mirajane said as I used to flash "Nuzleaf and Beheeyem!"

"Th-then the ones who attacked me in serene village. The ones who kidnapped Mew that was all you?!" I asked

"I'm mighty sorry, Swift Blaze! I know I've caused you no end of trouble, Truth is I didn't want to have to do this. But … But we've gotta wipe out that Dark Matter once and for all!" Nuzleaf said

"We can't take any more! We caused so much hurt to good Pokemon…"Beheeyem said

"We can't go through that kinda things again!" Nuzleaf said

"I… I can understand that… I wouldn't want anything like that to ever happen again, either. But… But that doesn't mean Kidnapping and Ending someone else who had nothing to do with it's right!" I said angrily as I noticed Mew started to glow.

"MEW!" Mirajane and I shouted

"I'm sorry, swift Blaze And Mirajane! But it's gotta end! You've just gotta accept this!" Nuzleaf said

" _Mew is disappearing… Is this really for the best? Really? Do I have to accept this? Is this really – it this for the best?"_ I thought to myself as I looked towards my sword.

"NO! this isn't what I want! I want us to stay together! If the dark matter comes back to full state I'll beat it again!" I said as I shook my head

"I can't do that again! I don't ever want… to have to say goodbye again! After all the Blazing Hope will defy the odds and make our own future we want!" I shouted as I disappear and went full power to defeat them all at the same time as I used ultimate discharge again as all of them were launched towards the wall. As I did the light that was surrounding Mew grew brighter than ever as did the bandana Mirajane and I was wearing

"Th-that's …" Nuzleaf said as he tried standing up as we all noticed the lights were trying to combine together as it did I put my hand where the bandana was at and noticed it disappeared

" _What the hay!?" I asked as I looked down for a moment and quickly looked towards Mirajane as I noticed her bandana was missing also."Are the bandanas responsible for this!? WAIT DOES THAT MEAN!"_ I asked as we all noticed the lights combine together.

"It that-!?" Mirajane asked

"Olivia!" Mirajane and I shouted as we went to her as we began to cry

"What in the world!?" Nuzleaf shouted

"Swift Blaze… Mirajane … So that's Olivia… When I was sleeping I could feel it. Your desperate wish, Swift Blaze." Mew said

"My …wish? _I thought Jirachi was in charge of that_ " I said as I try clearing my eyes but failed

"That's right!" A voice shouted from behind us.

"Ampharos, Xatu, And Mawile, too?!" Mirajane shouted

"I'm sorry, Swift Blaze and Mirajane. This was all done… Just to lead you here." Ampharos said

"What…" I said in a dead tone "… and you couldn't do it by giving me a mission to get here normally?" I asked as my face showed full irritation." You're telling me I broke a wall, ran like a mad man, and Almost killed five Pokemon for a plan of yours?"

"Yeah, not my best plan…" Ampharos said

"And why did you not ask mawile and Espurr for a better plan?" I asked

"… … …" Was all I could hear.

"You could have said that we found a huge clue to help Olivia out of her situation. And to make you feel worse I just thought of all of this right now." I said

"Yeah major apologies," Ampharos said as I took a deep breath

"Wait so all that talk about the Dark matter was a huge lie!?" Mirajane asked

"Of course did you already forget what happens during the final battle?" I asked

"Oh yeah…" Mirajane said

"So what the hay was the plan?" I asked as I dropped my portal and started to look for supplies to keep us safe and put Olivia in a more comfortable position

"I might mostly be blamed for this I told these two that Olivia was sealed within Mew. When I saw Mew's collapse And I knew that it was not because of any hidden fragments of Dark matter. It was because Mirajane still remained." Xatu said

"If only the barrier could be broken… could Olivia return to this world? But it would be up to the strength of Swift Blaze's and Mirajane's feelings in the end… That is what Xatu felt. And that is when Nuzleaf and the beheeyem came to talk with us. They had been searching all this time for a way to repay you. So when they heard from Xatu that there might be a way for Olivia to return to this world… they volunteered on their own to play this unsavory role." Ampharos said

"So that explain a few things… But still you could have supported in the way here this is one of the longer and stronger dungeons we faced ever and our bag is pretty much empty. You could have made up that way instead." I said as I pop back out and started setting things up." I can see this going to be a long talk I going to secure this place." I said as I made some shadow clones setting everything up to protect this area while we were here.

"They tricked me into coming along with then, promising it'd be fun… And that's how I ended up here…But you know what? I'm glad I did! Sorry about beating on you all when I first realized it was a trap!" Mew said

"Yeah… That was a situation, indeed. You whupped us good, Kid. But that doesn't matter… Xatu it really did work, right?" Nuzleaf asked

"Is Olivia really?"Beheeyem asked

"You need not worry. Just give her a sometimes she recovers from her state. She is really back now. I imagine consciousness will soon return to Olivia." Xatu said

"Yeah? Well, Ain't that somethin', Y'all?1 We finally … went and did what's right … I'm feelin' fine as cream gravy!" Nuzleaf said as he began crying

"Nuzleaf…" I said taking a deep breath of relief knowing what was happening now. As I looked around I noticed everything was going to plan and smile as I keep my promise to her.

"Swift Blaze?" A voice said weakly

"Olivia!" I said louder than I wanted as we all realized she woke up.

"Looks like… we meet again… And It's all because… Everyone helped us… Thank you, everyone…Thank you, Swift Blaze. Thank you so much for keeping your promise." Olivia said as she closed her eyes

"Well seems like I carrying someone again…" I said as I thought of something… " I wonder… did dad finish his project?" I asked out loud as I brought out the piece of paper "Say dad is your project complete? I could use it right now where I am." I wrote quickly and send it to him as a blue ball of light appeared next to me

"Seem's like you still have good timing." My dad said as he brought out a bag and started to look around "So the plan worked?" He asked towards Ampharos

"Yeah it worked right now we stuck he so everyone can rest and we might be stuck here even longer due to Olivia condition," formAmpharos said

"Ah so that why you call me over huh?" dad asked as I nodded " Well do you still have the items you received during July 7?"

"Yeah, I brought it out with the rest of the stuff making sure we could stay here for a while," I said as I brought out my jacket and the straps with the weird holes. "Catch. Anything else you need?"

"No this should … Wait a second … Can I have the piece of paper and one of those gadgets?" He asked as he started messing around with it.

"Yeah… Let's see do I still have any extra's." I asked as I check my bag and found what he wanted. "Say Mawile once we get back home think you can help me restock? I starting to run low with a few things." I asked as I passed my dad an extra E. gadget and the piece of paper.

"Sure just tell me what you need and I see what I can do," Mawile said as she looked towards my dad seeing what he was doing after some time passed he combined the Piece of paper and E. gadget making him a member of our group.

"Catch I made it so you can call me with it. And I made it so you can call me now instead of writing it still waste energy but it's quicker. Lastly the item we developed where these." Dad said as brought out one of the items that were inside the bag as I saw it was a ball. As soon I saw I some memories came to the surface and realized I have heard about Pokemon and played it when I still live

"Wait are those poke balls!? But what is it with the white strip?" I asked

"Simple regular Pokeball's have a huge weakness that if you miss or you want to switch out you can't Open your Special eye and you see some instructions for now." Dad said as I closed my eye and began scanning the Pokeball as its instructions came up.

"Errr… couldn't you bring me a solid copy and made me read inside the portal?" I asked as I tried reading the instructions as fast as I could

"yeah here you go thought you say that." Dad said as he threw the instructions inside the portal as I sigh

"Hey, can one of you clones do me a favor and read that for me while I doing this crap?" I asked as they nodded

"Yeah nobody from the outside will be able to see inside here the seal will stay as long we in here once done the seal will disappear as the materials we used." They said as all but one disappeared

"That great and thanks clone for that?" I asked as he nodded and he went in.

"Anyways quick expiation for everyone else so you know these are Ok." dad said as everyone nodded as Olivia sat down and nodded also. "Well think about a device you can use to capture a Pokémon and make them stay inside of course if you have the will you can battle against it and break out when you wish." Dad said as he brought out a luxury ball(Most/ All of you should know how these look like if you don't please check google or something) and threw it towards Mirajane

"Hey!" Mirajane shouted as she got captured as we saw her body go inside as soon it landed on the ground we saw it shake two times before Mirajane came back out

"That was wonder that has to be the best time I ever had…" Mirajane said all relax as she realized she was outside. "oh… so that how it works?" Mirajane asked as everyone began to understand

"Now then this time mind staying in there?" dad asked as he picked it up as she nodded "Ok then this what happens when it actually works " he said as he threw the Pokeball towards her we saw the same thing happen but this time it shook four times as the button in the middle made a noise and glowed red for a moment. As soon it stopped dad went to pick it up and showed us the white strip was now had Mirajane name on it." Come on out Mirajane!" Dad said as he threw it as Mirajane pop out and landed on all four.

"That Felt amazing!" Mirajane shouted as she moved around. As soon she said that dad showed her Pokeball as we saw the white strip no longer had her name.

"Get it?" dad asked as everyone nodded and walked towards me and gave me the bag and the jacket "Now Chris there are different styles if your interested but for now that the basics as I brought out six luxury balls out and put them on the straps.

"Ok understood." I said as I put on the jacket and felt oddly more comfortable than before. "well Olivia ready to travel?" I asked as she nodded as I got her inside the Pokeball as we all began moving back home.

 **JULY 25**

 **And so Olivia returned to the Pokémon world. Mew went home to the Mystery Jungle, but…Remains both a friend and ally. And promises to come help us whenever we are in need. Nuzleaf was accepted back by the Pokémon of the village…and is now living in serene Village along with the Beheeyem. And here at the expedition Society in Lively Town…**

"Morning Swift Blaze! Here's to another Exciting day! We may not have our old scarves anymore… But that doesn't change our friendship! I said it was worth it bring her back for two pieces of fabric. Now it's time for another adventure!" Mirajane said as I nodded

"Think Olivia rest enough?" I asked as she nodded "Well let's find out." I said as I bought out her Pokeball "Come on out Olivia." I said as I held it out as she came out standing

"good morning all." Olivia said as she began to stretch

"Moring Olivia feeling better?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah don't worry ready for action." Olivia said with her usual smile

"In that welcome back Olivia." I said as I began crying

"Blaze you ok?" Olivia asked worriedly

"I just so happy … you're back and We keep our promise." I said trying to stop.

"Thanks, Blaze," Olivia said as she began crying also

"Oh come on you two you're going to make me cry… You know what I going to roll call I tell them you're having a moment." Mirajane said as she started to walk out.

"Thank. We be out there in a moment." I said as she nodded

"don't take too long." Mirajane said as we all laughed

"yeah don't worry we be out there soon." I said as Olivia nodded also after some time we talked to each other clearing some things that happen "well ready for our usual adventures?" I asked cheered up.

"Yeah let's tackle another adventure," Olivia said cheered up also

"Well, at least now we are able to take easy/Normal dungeons seeing we don't have to worry about some huge mission apart from Completing the world Map," I said with a chuckle as she laughed also

"Glad to see you're both in better conditions," Ampharos said as I noticed roll call was over.

"Yeah, thanks for the moment." I said as he nodded

"After what happen I glad that the whole team is back now." Ampharos said

"things could have gone better but yeah." Olivia said

"By the way…" Ampharos said as I groaned

"Are you joking another huge mission!?" I asked as he laughed

"Relax it's a mission even we don't know how you do." Ampharos said as I tilted my head.

"Fine, I listen." I said as I sighed

"I have a favor to ask you. Are you three aware of what is known as the Treasure Collection?" Ampharos asked

"Treasure Collection?" Mirajane asked

"WAIT! You mean that hunt!?" Olivia asked surprised

"Mine if I explain it?" Ampharos asked as she nodded "It is a series of exceedingly rare treasures, which are scattered across all our regions. I'd like you to go on expeditions in search of them. May I borrow your Expedition Gadgets?"

"Yeah sure catch," I said as we passed ours.

"Let's see…There, finished!" Ampharos said as he passed it back "we found some clues and Made it so that you may see the locations of the treasures in your expedition Gadget. Any dungeons with the special treasure mark are the ones you should check. Please go on expeditions to the places marked with the treasure mark on your map. I've also included a Treasure Collection for you. You can check it to see whether or not you have already obtained the treasures in question. Good luck on your expeditions in search of the Treasure collection… Long story short Arches know all of them but left that for us. One last thing… we Expedition Society members are also your friends. We'll be there to assist you at any point if you should need us! Please let us know if you'd like us to go to a dungeon with you!"

"Well, thanks for the offer but hopefully we three should manage to do it. But if things get hard don't worry we call and call for help…" I said as I just realized something 6 days left… Oh, peanuts!" I shouted as I realized something

"What wrong?" Ampharos asked

"technicality Mirajane and I are in school right now." I said as he realized the problem.

"Ah, I see that the problem," Ampharos said as he began to think.

"I think I can fix."A voice said from the doors

"And why should I still trust you after all that happen?" I asked still somewhat mad.

"Well there always option two and we could talk to your teachers and we could teach you." Ampharos said

"Hmmm…." Is all I could said as I began thinking about it

"No matter what you choose we be with you." Mirajane said as Olivia nodded

"Ok, you now what I going to try trust you again." I said sighing " I might regret it but there still a ton of things I need to know if I going to live in this world And as much the second option is great I rather spend time with some old friends again." I said

"Now then Ampharos … do you have a room where I can put the second device on this side?" dad asked

"How big do you need it?" Ampharos asked as Dad began thinking about it

"… small room size for security reasons also has to be a clear area." Dad said as ampharos began to think.

"Hm…. Is their room ok enough?" Ampharos asked

"Let's check," Dad said as he left with Ampharos to find out as we all waited for form Ampharos and Zeus to come back.

"And there done," Dad said as he cleans his face of sweat. "Go ahead and test it out."

"Ok," I said we went to our room and saw it was a small device.

"What the?" I asked as I poked it as it became similar to my pocket portal. But on the other side, we saw it was the cave." Wait is that!?" I asked as he nodded

"Yup base 1," Dad said I put the first portal there.

"Well, it seems I must give you this week off." Ampharos said

"What?" Mirajane asked

"After all that happens you never got a break for now I say rests get your bodies and minds heal. Plus get ready for school." Ampharos said

"Ok." Mirajane said as we all nodded

"Thanks for the week break." I said "Well it seems things will be calm for a long while let's take advantage of this break and do what we need." I said

"Yeah!" Mirajane and Olivia shouted as we went towards the portal and found out the portal was put in the living near one of the walls. "Well, then I going to simpour to make sure my class are all good." I said as I walked around looking for any mess that Crystal left.

"Ah! The classes that right! I have to ask dad and see if he did it for me." Mirajane shouted as she ran out. "I see you tomorrow!"

"Good luck Mirajane!" I shouted as I sigh "So what are you going to do Olivia I asked as we got teleported "WHAt the hay!?" I shouted as I looked around and noticed "What are we doing in Eevee village!?" I asked

"Wait this spell… daybreak where are you?!" Olivia shouted as we heard laughter

"Olivia it's really you!" daybreak shouted as she came out "swift Blaze thank you! Thank you!" daybreak shouted as she hugged us and grab me in an odd position to chock me.

"Daybreak air.. air…" I shouted as my head turn blue.

"Daybreak it's been so long I seen you!" Olivia said hugging her back as some time passed me head started to turn into different colors

"Ack! Blaze you ok?" daybreak shouted as she let us go as I fell to the floor

" _Why does this always happen to me?" I asked on the floor_

"Blaze you ok?" Olivia asked

"y…e…a…h…" I said taking deep breaths as they began talking to each other finding out what happens to each other as I rest trying to recover. After some time. "So why the hay did you put that spell in my house?" I asked finally being able to stand up.

"Oh that one of us was supposed to stay there till you find Olivia or we busy finding more intel to find her ourselves. I guess by accident I made the spell for all elders when you say, Olivia, you get teleported back here."

"What room is this?" I asked looking around again

"Meeting room," Olivia said

"Everyone should come soon." Daybreak said as we began hearing voices heading our way "That must be all of them." Daybreak said as the doors open as it did I noticed I was between them and Olivia

"Fudge…" Was all I could say

"OLIVIA!" All the other elders shouted as they ran me over.

"Why do I always get run over?" I asked on the floor in pain.

 **An hour later.**

"So that what happens in the end," I said grabbing the roof.

"Chris you can come down now!" Olivia shouted

, "can you promise I won't get run over?" I asked

"…Yes." Olivia said uncertain

"if I get run over you're making dinner even thou this day two you're back." I said dropping from the roof.

"Fine." Olivia said laughing as I smile knowing she was fully healed from everything that happens.

"Ok now that the curse talk is over what now?" I asked

"let's see we still owe you those classes and you keep your promise." Crystal said

"well I guess we have to train you for 9 years." Anna said

"Wait are you telling me you're going to give him that test!?" Olivia asked, "What kind of promise was it?"

"I asked for training before you disappeared and they said they would but once you did things changed and they said they give me true training … the training Elders must take with the current elder." I said

"What!?" Olivia said

"What wrong about that it just training right?" I asked

"Err…" Olivia said as everyone began to laugh

"if you think Olivia Overpower then you have seen about 1% of an Old Elder like us." Anna said as my mouth drop to the floor.

"Wait so just how new is Olivia an elder?" I asked

"Well, Eevee wise she had some Exp. with the old human that came to this world at that time, we already knew she was an elder… But when she evolved something happens to lower her Lvl back to one… so we send to train in the wild and that when she found you." Anna said as I started to worry.

"Wait so what about training with Olivia seeing there was no Older elder than her?" I asked

"Easy she making a new one she has eight years to make one." Anna said

"wait, what!? I have to make one of those insane tests!?" Olivia asked as Anna nodded "Let's just say I had the power to do it before I lost my levels but now if I try it again I lose less than a day." As I worried

"that me, after all, I always doing dumb things." I said sighing "Well I used to that well if I pass this I can put it on my record and maybe get a bigger paycheck from E. society." I said laughing a bit

"So what now?" Olivia asked

"We want to know more about what happen… So I going to have to ask you to stay Olivia." Anna said

"And I need to check school to see if Simpour signs me up for classes." I said

"why do you have to go to classes?" Anna asked

"If you ask a certain question to me and I say I adult it becomes oblivious that I either too dumb to be in the E. society or realize I must be some kind or evil/ alien that doesn't belong in this world." I said

"That true… But why don't you take classes from E. society or Us?" Anna asked

"As great an offer that is I must say no also. After all, if I going to live in this world for a hundred years might as well begin in the world where I began." I said

"Ok." Anna said "Daybreak can you teleport him back?" as she nodded

"No, it's ok I teleport whenever I wish call it a Blaze spell." I said with a smile as I disappeared in a cloud of some and pop in behind them as long I seen the location in real life I could do this but I told not to… Oh, I Know After I pass If you're interested I teach you some of my spells. Just promise me you won't go easy."I said as they laughed

"Of course we going to give hard Training now more than Ever to learn your ways." Daybreak said as I began to laugh a bit.

"Just because I promise to give you the info you wanted you to have to wait till all the training over so I can teach you all at the same time." I said as they all nodded "If that all Olivia I see you back home I got some things to take care of before it's too late."

 **I really sorry all but I guess this is the end of the road, for now, I can think about one or two more chapthers but I going to have to put trust on. Oh, something I want to clear up for those thoughts on poke balls It extremely different instead of beating them up to try to catch them... This is purely optional if I haven't brought that Pokemon in the Pokeball while he/she was fully healed then I not allowed to just catch him and move them anywhere where I want. it was to be their choose to allow me to do what i want. youtube anyways I going to put my stats of the guild at this point.**

 **Swift Blaze – Pikachu – Ability ; Static - Lvl;38 – HP;72 - To next level;1,325 - Attack;71 - Defense;69 – Sp,Atk;73 – Sp,Def;72 – Speed;81 – Move set! Discharge Rank 2; Electro Ball Rank 4; Grass knot Rank3; Rock Smash Rank 3**

 **Mirajane – Chikorita – Ability; Overgrow - Lvl;37 – Hp;70 – To next level;4,565 – Attack;51 – Defense;55 – Sp,Atk;51 – Sp,Def;51 – Speed;52 – Move set! Ancient power rank 2; Razor leaf Rank 4; Magical Leaf Rank 3; Magical Leaf Rank 3; Synthesis No Rank**

 **Olivia – Sylveon – Ability; Cute Charm - Lvl;39 – Hp;86 – To next level;1790 – Attack;52 –Defense;50 – Sp,Atk;77 – Sp,Def; 57 – Speed;56 – Move set! Disarming Voice Rank 2; Moonblast Rank 1; Draining Kiss Rank 2; Misty Terrain No rank**

 **Blazing hope! – The Expedition Society - Rank Platinum! – To next Rank 4,120 - Gold bars 51 –Connected 283 – Money 1,440**

-(This is something I hate at some level that you need to back to the tree of life in order to Evolve but story wise I let time do its thing. Evolution Game wise I will evolve around the level that you unlock normally or as close as possible, But game wise I am doing it! So the stats rate Changes making my Team a certain way.)

-Mirajane I Evolution right now seeing Level 36 is around that time. Pikachu I evoling around level 60? Seeing this evolution doesn't learn any new moves so I going to wait for the last move. Sylveon is already max evolution It would have been Eevee if we meet her as a non evolution

-Hawlucha becomes a ton more helpful at this point he unlocks a new class Learn you can pay a ton of money is the only downside

-Also Cofagrigus Now gives certain treasure a.k.a. Looplet that are enchanted so they carry more loopets than before I wish you could have the option to bring your own loopets so he can enchanted it for half the price.

-Lastly the treasure I let you choose you're way with that. There are some great ones now then I suggest test you're luck and see what you get something I notice best chanace you have to find the best dungeon for you is check the world map in your E. gadget check each island Achivement rate once it hit's 100% it should be done? Like I said I haven't reach the point where I completed the game.

-Oh before I forget next chapther in the story … hmmm will that place when Mirajane hits 20 years old… so I have to guess by the grade maybe 14-15 years in the future… I will write again soon hopefully I try to complete the game ASAP but I can't make any promise

-Now for the huge! And I repeat HUGE! List of friendships … I going simple and write about certain pokemon that had a good chuck of the story.I might miss some pokemon

-Oh by the way something that took me forever to realize a Bronzor look very similar to the E. gadget

 **END RELATIONSHIPS (this happen to main characters I talked with not everyone in the world) incase you forgoten**

S-BEST FRIENDS/ SOMEONE I TRUSTED WITH REAL NAME

A-GREAT FRIENDS

B-GOOD FIRENDS

C-OK FIRENDS

D-UNDECIDED

E-HATE TILL THE END

 **School!** = What can I say I got stuck here again!... for another 18 years and mange to graduate with peace negations

-Deerling ; Rank S = Great friends with alsomost everyone and graduated to become a teacher Also decided to not evolve

-Goomy ; rank S = Fell in love with Deerling and graduated to become a security guard decided to evolve to protect everyone in the future

-Pancham ; rank D = Mange to fit in town had some bumps here and there but ok. Created his own guild trying to surpass me. Evolve to try to keep the lead on Goomy but end up losing whenever they battled

-Shelmet ; Rank D = followed pancham to the bitter end saving his but a few times. And yes he still alive. Evolve because Pancham asked him to

-Espurr ; rank S = excelled in all class graduated with a ton of degrees … like a jack of all traits queen. Oh even invented a way to creat Mega stones for all the pokemon(I always felt odd that only certain pokemon can Mega evolve why can't all of them? Well in this timeline all pokemon have a chance to do it.) Evolve to get a firm grip on magic… Lastly to fill the whole of her not having parents Olivia and I decided to adopt her.

-Watchog ; rank D = stay as vice principal never concored fear

-Simipour ; Rank B = got a change to join the table of teacher(get the joke?) but decided to stay as the principal of her school

-audino ; Rank B = advance in the medical magic and even got hired by the E. society whenever she has a chance any members that pass near serene village to heal them.

-Fartech'd ; Rank B = stay as a guard of school and seeing the pace mange to get pay for almost foing nothing.

 **Expedition society** = grew and grew over the years after some time passed thanks to the events of Bill. We got so popular the ranks became more important that now each group get mission depending on rank even points are lower thanks to that. The original members decided to take a huge hit towards the public and they are now the legend of the guild any team that could get them in are consider lucky the building stay as headquarters and the guild house where build around the world. Oh by the way they have to put a door in our old room to hid the super advance portal even put anti magic in the room to block anyone from teleporting in.

-Archen ; Rank A = legend somehow beat the odds and mange to make a flyless wing pokemon the ability to fly

-Bunnelby ; Rank A = legend found a hidden underground society and manged to become friedns with them

-Swirlix ; Rank B= legend … … … Master chef?

-Dedenne ; Rank B = legend managed to create an update with the E. gadget to

-Ampharos ; Rank S = legend oh found the hidden tree in 10 years

-Mawile ; Rank S = legend learn how to read the ancient writing just by looking help a ton with research

-Buizel ; Rank A = legend

(The above 7 I think I made enough details on what they did in the story already hopefully)

-Jirachi(we did find him in there and was the one who made me burn my mouth so I moved him towards E. socity instead) ; Rank S = legend

-Mew (technically in the legendary group but she did help out a lot so I moved her towards E. socity instead) ; Rank A = Stay as a close friend sometimes pop into serene village to visit

-Vulpix ; Rank C = Stay as a close friend sometimes pop into serene village to visit

-Xatu ; Rank B = Helps Celebi

 **Legendaries**

-Xerneas ; Rank D =not sure what to say we don't talk much she did offer to make more badanas now that the tree is better at least that way us three had our mark.

-Latios ; Rank C = thinks I did inaporpiate things with his sister.

-Latias ; Rank A = became good friends even recently invited us to go to her island where they live but denid for now due to Dad bet.

-Celebi ; Rank B = For certain events even new Guild events she became a judge to make sure nobody cheated and sometimes gave us warnings for dangerous events coming up

-Entei ; Rank E = rank says all but we do battle each other every now and then.

-Raikou ; Rank C = try to be more understading than entei we became friends over some emergencys

-Suicune ; Rank A = was the only that did not jump the Gun when we meet and even try to hear about the human world both the good and the bad.

 **Villagers**

-Absol ; Rank A = Became our ally and best friend. Oh even told us some travel secerts when we meet certain pokemon that we could use.

-Nuzleaf ; Rank B = Better conditions that Zues in my book the Village eventually Forgave him

-Nosepass ; Rank D =Just help us that one time really not sure why I put him.

-Krookodile ; Rank C = Got hired by milktank to diliver milk to everyone in Lively town

-Krokorok ; Rank C = Got hired by milktank to diliver milk to everyone in Lively town

-budew ; Rank B = Help Roselia take care of the garden they made near my house

-Roselia ; Rank A = Hired her to make our garden bigger so I wouldn't run out of supply's

-Hawlucha ; Rank C = we talk to each other when we had breaks eventually gave us a discount for his

-Kecleon ; Rank C = we talk to each other when we had breaks eventually gave us a discount for his

-Klefki ; Rank C = we talk to each other when we had breaks eventually gave us a discount for his

-Lapras ; Rank B = Ampharos hired her to become E. society only

-Litwick ; Rank A = Eventually we told town what was happening and they where ok with them saying maybe this add a little excitement in life all they request a head's up when they going to do something huge

-Lombre ; Rank C = never did found anything he did in the game

-Magnemite ; Rank B = Keep Serene town safe and training in Emergency Porto -calls in case they needed help

-Magneton ; Rank B = Keep Serene town safe and training in Emergency Porto -calls in case they needed help

-Magnezone ; Rank B = Keep Serene town safe and training in Emergency Porto -calls in case they needed help

-Solosis ; Rank A = Eventually we told town what was happening and they where ok with them saying maybe this add a little excitement in life all they request a head's up when they going to do something huge.

 **Eevee evolutions/Elders** = Manged to be one of the few pokemon that was allowed to stay if want inside there village oh I just realized I never did show the link towards the video let's hope for some dumb reason the video went down by the time you see this OH by the way I only going to write what training she did… But remember it is me so I might forget my training

 **https UNKOWN DOUBLE SLASH youtu PERIOD be SLASH an1MWmKezrI**

 **: UNKNOWN**

 **/ SLASH**

 **. PERIOD**

 **/ DOUBLE SLASH**

-Eevee(ANNA); Rank S = train me in basic combat to some advance

-Espeon(DAYBREAK) ; Rank S = train me to concentrate my magic from the other worlds and frim my energy usage

-Flareon(CALCIFER) ; Rank S = train me to endure huge heat and random encounters to make my sense sharper when I need to.

-Glaceon(CRYSTAL) ; Rank S = train me to endure deep cold and look at the floor for weak points in the ice or traps created by others

-Jolteon(JOLT) ; Rank S = how to temporary boost my speed without lowring my weights, Control our my attacks and even learn some more crazy Moves Like precision shots that act very similar to snipers ever gave me some tools to support New moves and some old ones I have and shared with him

-Leafeon(BLOSSOM) ; Rank S =train to deal with any nature problems I will get even thought me to deal with certain poisons and how remedies

-Umbreon(SHADE) ; Rank S = Night training for all possibilities

-vaporeon(AQUARIUS) ; Rank S = Learn how to make combo moves with multiple moves

-Unknown Eevee evolutions; Rank s = train after school and graduated school I still had some more elders to train with over the years(So all the other types and combos types.)

 **TEAM! =Duh!**

Mirajane ; Rank S =a great friend in and out of battle had our moments of fun during school before I used a clone to appear next to the Eevee Evolutions. Managed with some help of course to become the top group of this world

Olivia ; Rank S = A wonderful wife after some time passed and I managed to graduate we got merried to each other. Decided to make her my permeant partner You read that right! Olivia will come with us in all our adventures.

Bill ; Rank S = became our ally of the night and told me what he found in the old writings about him.. Father has some explaining to do once I die and reach him again. Oddly became best friends way to easy was being Dark matter that scary or is there something else he planning?

Zues A.K.A. Father; Rank S forced = real rank D


	58. A2 C1

**Hello everyone good news? Yeah not sure if this good for both of us or another death sentence I going to give myself so… No promises. Well, Swift Blaze if you thought 20 years of school again was a pain in the butt then this adventure is hurt your body. Well if this adventure I got into myself works then… Ah, peanuts I going to have to make a new group chart… Oh, I know Next group chart will be the new/ Pokémon we went for a hunt… You get what I mean soon… but of course, I could be going crazy already**

 **30 years later. July 1(Just for simplicity sake let's go with the 2018 calendar if in 2045 happens to have the same calendar as 2015 then I going to laugh a bit at my laziness and to make things simple for you all.)**

 **Long letter! Some details of world changes maybe used making this world bigger might not affect the story the way I see it. Anyways I tell you when this huge letter is done.**

"Hey everyone back in heaven long time no talk huh? How is everything going up there? Nymph you didn't start another fight with a store owner because he didn't want to lower the price? Things have been going well on my end. Found a girl I like and she knows my own past as I know her also I mean sure there still a few secrets here and there but which couple doesn't and if you say one of yours doesn't then I will never believe it. Anyways enough about me let's talk about this world things changed a ton after 10 years when a there were so many Pokémon join the Expedition society that the original group had to make a new rules now in order to make an expedition group you need to have a ton of money or a piece of land where you can build your own guild we talk to each other when the rule was to make and we decided to make near the bottom of the mountain that near the middle of Serene village and Lively town. We got a large piece of thankfully and we even talked to a few friends for certain task." I wrote in a letter.

Back in my house, I was still a Pikachu. Jolt said I still not in a good place to have the best speed and Strength for an evolution he recommends I wait for a while longer. Olivia stayed with me and lucky for us her little sister was the next Sylveon to take her place so we knew we could trust her. Olivia even decided to let her body relax when we back home in and let her Shiny side out and let the shiny hidden spell off for a while. Mirajane well… Let's just say that she never changed… hahaha… anyway, when we build the guild the three of us decided to be Co-leaders for guild the Blazing Hope that way we bend certain rules, for example, the one leader of the guild can't participate for Guild battles. But due to the way our guild works and the approval of the leaders we can recommend a temporary leader.

The members we meet during our adventure most decided to come to our side a few went to other guild think their ways fitted them better. Of course, they gave their word if the world is in danger we welcome to call them for help. I may have already told you but a certain troublemakers from Serene village made their own guild and when everyone else from school did their things from college they decided to come to join our guild and use some of their talents for the whole guild it became so huge that it felt like a huge village was our guild house. Rosalia and budew both evolved into their next evolution A.K.A. Roserade and Roseliawe do pay them greatly to make and take care of a garden for the whole guild makings berry's, apples and some foods for everyone in the guild. Garbite, Absol, and a few others joined to help a few weaker Pokémon get ready for some tougher area's we managed to get all the Rare treasures and keep them hidden back in our house in case we needed it for a tough dungeon or battle challenge event but that for another letter. I got to get going I finally reached a milestone that dad gave it might be a good chuck but I just missing Legendaries… how is it that they haven't asked for help the since then? Oh, peanuts I just realized something whenever something good happens is bound to be bad in the end… hey, Nymph I bet that I going to do something stupid soon. Shall we do our regular bet? Well, let's see what happen's tomorrow if you don't get a letter it means I right." I wrote as I checked the letter to make sure I wrote what I wanted and closed it up.

 **Letter done.**

"Hey, Toby you there!?" I shouted as I stood up from my desk.

"Yes, master blaze?" Toby asked as he flew in as I noticed dad did more stuff to Bill. The biggest example I have to say was dad making into a phoenix for some reason.

" _Still wish he was his old self…_ Can you deliver this to Nymph?" I asked as I showed him the letter

"It would be my pleasure. If you ever need me you can just call or look for me back in this building." Toby said as he grabbed the letter and disappears

"It almost time… I guess it's time for the Guild leaders rollcall… Fun but still odd." I said as I walked towards the living room and Saw Olivia was there.

"Ready Blaze?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah what about you?" I asked as I picked up my sword.

"I always ready Blaze…" Bill said as he yawned "By the way where lucy(last know as Espurr and evolved into Meowstic)

"You know her always a few steps ahead bet she in the Call room." Olivia said

"hmm… Is Mirajane late?" I asked as I looked towards my watch.

"I here!" Mirajane shouted as I smile seeing her Evolved to her third state Maganium

"good Now we should hurry before Lucy get angry at us for begin late." I said as they nodded as I did the hand signs quickly and teleported us towards the call room. "Lucy we here," I said as the cloud cleared

"Hey, Chris Ready for the call?" Lucy asked

"Yeah." I said as each of the screens started to turn on and each guild started reporting in as in the end it was our turn

"Blazing Hope reporting for duty everything right now is still fine on our end Our members completed thousands request this month." I reported in.

"Glad to see everyone is still ok. Oh by the way Blazing hope I need to make a request with you once this meeting over." Ampharos said as everyone started logged off.

"Understood sir." I said

"Sound like someone is in trouble." Pangoro(Lastly know as Pancham) laughed as he logged off.

"Errr… The dark fire still cause you trouble Blaze?" Ampharos asked as we were the last two logged on.

"They were always like that even made a dark turn towards our name." Lucy said as I laughed

"Anyways apart from that what was the request?" I asked

"it seems one pokemon in your guild meet the requirement to do a special … Challenge" Ampharos said

" _Fudge!_ What kind of Challenge, and who?" I asked

"Swift Blaze The requirement you meet was meet all regular pokemon currently in the world. Because that the case you have been challenged by Arceus to take on the ultimate tower A.K.A. the tower that reaches the havens or should I say clouds because you come from there?" Ampharos said

"WHAT!?" The four of us shouted

"WHY ME!?" I asked

"Mirajane missed a few pokemon due to her father and missions Blaze had to go alone to find Mew and Olivia… You might have meet face to face those who Blaze found but in record certain missions you weren't in. Olivia that one Oblivious because of the Curse." Ampharos said

"Mother of peanuts…" I said as I scratched my head. "So this is one of the Ultimate request huh?" I asked

"Yes I request you four to come to the Lively town and Meet us at Headquarters from there I take you to the Challenge." Ampharos said

"Roger we should meet in about an hour then." I said.

"Understood do yourself a favor and Refill your bag the last person to attempt the challenge took two weeks to get out and he ended up KO… You might want to bring some camping gear just in case." Ampharos said

"Oh boy this should be fun." I said with a groan " I lost all my level when I became a shiny for making to true max level had to make it back up and now this should be fun."

"Compare to last time _with the bill incident,_ I have to say your level and stats are much higher than the last challenger hopefully this should help you relax. I see you four later then… Yes, Lucy, this means you can come also." Ampharos said as he Logs off with a smile.

"Congrats Blaze." Olivia said with a smile.

"Yeah…" I said with little motivation as Lucy punch me. "Ouch what was that for?" I asked

"That's for not being happy for being one of the few who are allowed to challenge the worst dungeon in the world. If you pass this test not only will the Blazing Hope reputation raise but the other guilds will know no to mess with us for managing to have a living member to pass the challenge." Lucy said with a smile as I started to mess with her hair

"What did I tell you daughter this guild is about fun, not factors?" I said as she got mad at me and tried to get away from me.

"Hey come on now Father it took me forever to make this fur nice." Lucy said as we all laughed

"So are you coming along or not?" I asked as she nodded "That great any bad news I should worry about?"

"Well, there was that real dark guild that we had to fight a small while ago errr… Our members destroyed the town and Mawile want's a Letter of apology." Lucy said

"Gosh darn… And this is why I told you not to trust Entei, Charizard and Delpfox." I said sighing "… Pass me there letter Is Entei Here?" I asked

"Nope." Lucy said as she passed me the huge stack of paper.

"Well ready to talk to the guild house?" I asked as everyone nodded

"Are you going to do that again and feed Pycho Charizard?" Mirajane asked

"Don't worry I make it painful fire." I said with a wink remembering both of them fighting over a piece a cake till resupply happen. Let's just say that was one battle that lasted the whole day.

"Thank you." Mirajane said

"Can't believe you are supporting this fight." Olivia said

"sorry dear I guess this is the small help I can give." I said with a smile

"Well if you want to start a guild fight go ahead just end it quick." Olivia said

"That why I wanted an hour just in case." I said as Olivia sighed

"It odd you can plan ahead so well but when you get inside a battle it's 50-50." Olivia said

"It's thanks to this eye I using lazy brain cells and powering up this eye it has updates that only I made I guess dad was right to bring my old … What should I call it mancave or lab… Let's call it lab seeing I making and creating old things for this world." I said as Olivia laughed

"I see Anything else I should know you planed?" Olivia asked

"Maybe if I pass we all go out to eat at that new fancy restaurant I hear that the food is amazing!" I said as we open the doors towards the guild hall and saw everyone doing there own little thing.

"really then that amazing You better pass otherwise you won't hear the end of my anger." Olivia said as she poked me.

"Well let's do this…" I said as they nodded as I hoped on top of a railing and clear my throat "ATTENTION! I shouted as everyone stopped

"HAHA, there you are come here Pika-!" Charizard shouted as he flew up to me as I used thunder and knock him down.

"Charizard you should learn when not to destroy!" I shouted as I sighed "Again I got a letter from the Headquarters About the damage for the town we destroyed."

"I sorry master those two boys wouldn't stop once the battle started they didn't care what damage happens." Delpfox said as I put my finger to my lip. As she nodded as I brought out the paper's

"Just look at the stack of papers I got spend over this time and you know what I got to say?" I asked as I waited to see if anyone knew what I was going to say. "Screw them and their rules!" I shouted as I burn the papers and passed them towards Charizard as he ate them. " _Still don't know why he can eat it but it's his weakness at the same time._ We will never advance and get stronger if we have to hold back to the rules we need to be able to fly free of the rules and expand the wings of our power after all that what makes the Blazing Hope!" I shouted as I gave our sign

"NUMBER 1!" we all shouted

"Now I must give news we must go to an Expedition that will take a long while I trust Delpfox, Absol, and Deerling to take over during our long Expedition The rules I state for you will be in the command room. Please come up here for the keys" I said as they came up.

"Hey, Chris so what happen this time?" Deerling asked

"Oh come on you make it sound if it was evil." I said as we laughed

"Glad to see even after 20 years you ok Thank Arceus for Summer break." Deerling said

"Yeah … But in case I take more than a month I request Absol and Delpfox to help you if that happens… If that not enough the Eevee evolution I already gave permission to take over if someone does something stupid happens. _And what are you talking about? We meet a lot during the years more than couple times a month_ " I said

"WAIT you meet them!?" Absol said as I nodded.

"May I ask something?" Delpfox asked

"You already did but I give you one more." I said with a chuckle

"Why did you pick me also?" Delpfox said

"You are able to restrain yourself even events go crazy that calm mind is amazing for a leader something I still don't have." I said.

"I see I understand if that the case then, I accept the mission." Delpfox said

"As do I." Absol said

"I can only do so for one month if you're going to ask the Eevee evolutions for help I recommend you call them now." Deerling said as I gave them all a key.

"Will do But we must get moving soon. Headquarters will get mad soon because of the papers Darn Jirachi and his Magic spell…" I said as they laughed "Keep things running as smoothly as possible if you need help with something call us." As they nodded.

"Well, we need to get running if we going to make in time." Olivia said as I nodded

"Ok then let's move out!" I shouted as they nodded as we all ran outside heading towards the E. society.

"say, Chris, when is the fire going to affect Charizard?" Mirajane asked

"Less than an hour going to feel like a berry got stuck." I said as Mirajane cried in pain.

"That bad?" Mirajane asked as I nodded. "I starting to feel bad."

"Just think about this as Karma for destroying multiple towns." I said as she laughed

"Yeah, that makes it better." Mirajane said.

"Anyways you four want to rest up for whatever Arceus has for me or want to run?" I asked as I return to my human form.

"Yes please didn't sleep well last night." Lucy said as she went into a Pokeball

"Might as well Ampharos doesn't call out a specific Team for nothing." Mirajane said as she did the same thing.

"Mind if I just hop on your shoulder?" Olivia asked

"Fly or run?" I asked as she thought about it.

"never been in the air before except when we fell after Battling bill. How about fly in the air without worry?" Olivia asked

"… how about you figure out yourself?" I asked as she tilled her as I grab her and flew in the sky. After some time in the air and she has done with her screaming of either Joy or scared.

"This is amazing!" Olivia shouted as she enjoyed her time in the air

"Just wait till you're in my world if you think me driving is wonderful just wait." I said with a smile as she nodded

"Can't wait 70 more years and your dad is going to take us there." Olivia said

"Yeah just don't do anything stupid you know that rule if you get killed earlier than Intended Then your punishment will be horrible. All we know dad will Separate us." I said

"Yeah, you're right… If you don't mind I just going to grab on and relax till we get there." Olivia said

"Well unlucky you were screaming for so long that we already above the town." I said as I pointed down

"Boo… You fly to fast…" Olivia said as I laughed

"Ops… Well, time to land. thank Jirachi for making the landing platform." I said as I closed the wings and landed back down.

"Well come on out everyone." I said as I throw all their Pokeball

"Well, that was quick." Lucy said as she looked around.

"Of course while you three get inside I going to fill my bag up." I said as they all nodded as I did I looked around and noticed some small guilds that were build around and the center of town where you buy everything still looked amazing as it was. "Hmm… Did I take two weeks inside a dungeon huh? maybe I take extra Loopets for security.

"Why are you taking extra lopplets Blaze?" Kecleon Asked

"You know the Leader, Legend, Commander or whatever you want to call him Ampharos had a Long expedition that took two weeks last time inside a dungeon." I said looking inside the Box

"Ah, I see if that the case then you may want to bring this." Kecleon said as he brought a jar.

"What is it?" I asked as I grab it.

 **Well everyone it been my yearly break for the story. and you know what that means soon, a new chapter will come soon. and I will say it right here and right now the next world I will visit will be SAO (Sword art online). They say this world is the worst. And I Hope I can change a few details for this world to make things better because I get a feeling this world was supposed to be good. Anyways waring right now. next chapter will be two weeks I not getting a break from school this summer break because of reasons with family and other BS. anyways see you next month in that case.**


	59. A2 C2

**A.C(adventure, chapter. Might use this system again in the future but hopefully I won't Spam this all the way Maybe ever multiple of five chapters)2,2**

 **Tower to the sky**

"So kecleon what inside here?" I asked as he thought about it for a while and wrote a letter.

"Here don't open these till night I can't say before someone might want to take this." Kecleon said.

"I see… well, I make you a promise then once we get back I buy as much I can from the shop." I said as he nodded

"I keep you with that and do me a favor and let it be this store." Kecleon said

"Why can't it be the other stores?" I asked Laughing a bit.

"Simple next month will start the tournament whichever shop sells the most will get a special reward And because You are one of our daily customers I make shopkeepers promise if lively town wins I will contact all Shops to give you Good discounts and huge ones during Events in that town." Kecleon said.

"Well, I just in case here." I said as I passed him my bag of Money. "If I can't make it back in time do me a favor and Buy stuff for my guild and deliver we could use the extra resources."

"Understood but if you make it back it be safe I promise here and now I won't waste it." Kecloen said

"Deal and thanks for the bottle I going to need it… _I hope._ " I said as I waved him goodbye

"You do have a tent right?" Kecleon asked

"Yeah… What about it?" I asked

"Oh, nothing good Lucky with Arceus his dungeon is a jerk." Kelceon said as He disappeared

"Darn camouflage." I said as I sighed " _Talking about tent I guess I could pack the bigger one for the sake of comfort and Thank dad for making pocket-size Tent's Quick to put up and quick to take down."_ I thought as I quickly moved Towards HQ to open the portal. "Ok now let's see I need a tent…Quick meals…water… and three enchanted Golden looplets … should I bring a Portable camera also?" I asked Myself as I shook my head." Ah what the hay might as well bring it." I said to myself as I looked towards my bag and saw it was full "Thank god for the updated bags the bigger size." I said

"Hey, Chris you in there!" Olivia shouted

"yeah! check ...Let's see What row is this again…" I said thinking about the map

"Found you on the Updated Map," Olivia shouted as I hear her running.

"Now then If I remember right this should be…" I said still thinking about

"Row A 1,000 Row B 500," Olivia said laughing

"AH! Olivia how you get here so fast?" I asked

"Dancing around the corner can help keep your speed up if you do it right Instead of slowing down or stop to a quick halt to turn fast." Olivia said

"That meloetta did show you some amazing lessons huh?" I asked Grabbing an apple." Well, let's get out of here." I said as she nodded.

"So you have everything?" Olivia asked

"Hmm… Oh, that right!" I said as I quickly ran to get a set of glasses." Look yes, I know you have perfect 20/20 but once I go in you might want to wear one of these."

"Why?" Olivia asked putting them in her bag.

"It's your choice if you want to find out." Is all I could say.

"Fine mister hidden." Olivia said sighing

"You should remember what these were when Dad brought them, did help in the dungeons after all when you got confused I always threw them on you or Mirajane." I said

"Well, it has been a long while since any of us got confused." Olivia said thinking about it

"Ah whatever let's get going you remember once you turn it on." I said as I switch my glasses for the one dad brought.

"Well, Chris you going to go human form or Pikachu?" Olivia asked

"Well we still in town and human became this legend so… I think it better to stay a Pikachu till we get to the dungeon. I think I might transform into human to have access to more abilities." I said as I hopped off the portal and waited for Olivia to come out.

"well ready for the Ultimate test?" Olivia asked

"If I can pass all those test your Elders gave then hopefully I should." I said remembering Olivia was somehow the hardest one. As I knocked on the door

"Glad to see all of you made it… Lucy is your dad doing his job?" ampharos asked as I chuckled

"He doing fine works but of course of still ask for help every now and then." Lucy said

"That great to know." Ampharos said as he sighed "Well Ready Chris?" Ampharos asked

"I ready anything I should know before I get there?" I asked

"Arceus will scan everything you carry inside Is the first thing that comes to mind." Ampharos said thinking

"By the way where everyone else?" I asked as I looked around and saw AMpharos planted a perfect apple tree in front of the H.Q.

"Mawile is off exploring ancient ruins. Archen is doing some political stuff. Dedenne making sure everyone has the information they need. Buizel taking care of some undersea problems. Jirachi waiting for at our location. And swirlix buying stock for today lunch." Ampharos said

"darn really hoping I could meet then before the test." I said

"Don't worry they said good luck in the test if I can't pass it then Blaze should." Ampharos said

"Wait what?!" I asked

"Yeah all of us tried to do the ultimate test also and we all fail." Ampharos said

"How? All of you are the strongest team I know we even ask for some help for some of the Rare treasures hunts because where evil when we scouted them out." I said

"Maybe our planning could have been better… Even the resouces but I got hope for you Blaze that you will be the first to pass the test." Ampharos said as my mouth droped

"Are you kindding me!" I asked as he shook his head. "Well, nuts time to do the impossible again." I said

"Isn't that what your best at?" Lucy asked as I laughed

"Okay, Ampharos lead the way. Time for the Blazing hope to do what it's best at." I said as everyone laughed

"Okay follow me." Ampharos said

 **Two hours later**

"Okay, here we are." Ampharos said as I looked up and noticed there was no end.

"so this is the hardest dungeon in the world?" I asked as I whistle

"Yup only one pokemon is allowed to climb but you need to pass Invintory check." Ampharos said

"Invitory check?" I asked

"Yeah just throw all your stuff in that hole if Acreus says it's allowed then the bag will drop on the other side if not then it drop back this side and we have to clean some things up." Ampharos said as I drop my sword, Glasses, and finally the bag which also had the portal. After we waited for a while we heard a clicking sound as the doors open

"Welcome back Blaze Good luck with the test I shall wait for you at the top." Acreus said outload from nowhere as part of the wall open up.

"Well ready Blaze?" Olivia asked

"Ready as I ever be." I said

"Well, good luck If you take to long I take over for Deerling." Lucy said

"Lucy relax if things go as Tradition Says then I will get out before that happens." I said with a chuckle

"well Chris good luck." Mirajane said as I nodded

"Good luck in there I wonder what help it's going to be this time around." Ampharos said.

"Wait what?" I said as he push me in

"Good lu—" Ampharos said as the door closed between us.

"And the trial starts?" I said to myself

"Hello, Swift Blaze I welcome you to the Sky tower or whatever you want to call it. Has Ampharos said anything about the help for this trial?" Acreus said out of nowhere.

"First Arceus do me a favor a show yourself that why I don't have to walk in circles trying to talk to someone who using Pyskic powers… And second yes He said something about it before he threw me in here." I said as a pikachu appread out of nowhere.

"Look this is just a copy of you right now you can go human mode if you feel like it." The Pikachu said

"Wait so that you Arcues?" I asked as she nodded

"You can consider that way if you want to." Pikachu said "Anyways let's see… Your help will be a place to sleep most of the time it's a bad place to sleep that Lowers their stats maybe if I make a transport room for you to sleep will allow you to reach higher."

"Question who was it that got the highest and who was it?" I asked

"Mawile about 80% and jirachi has a choose second at 79% Had to disable his wish power till he got out."

"Ouch…." I said knowing those two where the highest ones

"Anyways for the first day, I suggest you make your base… All the Pokémon in here I will create so your secret of being human I already know." Pikachu said

"Gald to know maybe being human will be the Edge I need to be the first one to past This Trail." I said as I put on the new glasses.

"Oh, you are using the video chat Glasses?" Pikachu asked

"Yeah… Wait how did you know?" I asked

"Your dad." She said as I sighed

"Of course Anyways I going to make my base now." I said as she nodded

"I will tell you now make It so it stay's I will teleport it as you request one per day So don't think this is 100% escape from battle." She said as she disappread Once she did I click on the glasses

"Ok testing testing 1,2,3, Can anyone read me?" I asked outload as I started to put up the base.

"Blaze!? How the hay are you talking to us?" Olivia asked

"Oh good the chat glasses still work. Now let's see if add a little more power." I said as I send some power towards the glasses I started to get viedo feed.

"Still forgetting what these where?" I asked

"oh these glass Smart thinking." Lucy said as she borrowed the glasses.

"Yeah, the only problem is that Viedo chat take a ton of energy so I think I have to write a journal and let you read it whenever I get to rest." I said

"Ah, so you got lucky and got rest huh?" Ampharos asked

"Yup changing to audio chat." I said outload as the viedo stop." Say Lucy you still remember how to put energy into these?" I asked

"Yeah want me to test it out?" Lucy asked

"Yeah call it safety check if anything." I said as I got viedo feed.

"Yeah It works." Lucy said

"welp if problems happens you all have a way to contact me and vice versa. Maybe I didn't need to leave those three to take care of the base… Ah whatever If you all want take a break or do whatever you want. In the meantime I going to keep Silent and get base ready for everything." I said as I turn them off and put them inside my jacket

 **Day 1- Arcues Trial(10%)**

Probably the easiest time I have in here. Just set up base bear minim and put the bottle Kelcoen gave me near the exit of the tent. Food wise I decided best to eat bear minimum. Thanks to Dad This eye got upgraded to show my own stats That way I only eat whenever you hunger is at 0 and thanks to the perfect apple it fills my belly up thank Ampharos for the apples he gave everyone when their was a good harvest. Didn't see any Pokémon So far Which I grateful for today. Arcues did say something while I was preparing base that all the Pokémon I find in here are his creation he creates every floor So I won't have to worry to much after I request to rest. Anyways I think that enough for today. Good luck to everyone in the Blazing hope.

 **Day 2- Arcues trial(20%)**

Holy cow when everyone was worried about the trial they had a good reason The Pokémon in here are hard! This is a great trial And Boy I have to day it was fun, not sure when was the last time I have this hard a time even with all these powers I have and training it good to know there are still stronger pokemon and all than me. Hell, I bet there a universe where creatures have the power of a god Anyways Supplies are still high got to 10% supposed to Arcues. Oh, Lucy called telling me they went back towards the guild and make sure things were running smoothly for when I came back.

 **Day 3- Arcues trail(30%)**

Just made progress Kinda lonely to be honest. Stop taking showers in order to keep water clean

 **Day 4- Arcues trail(40%)**

Things are ok I doing 10% everyday still which I am happy about. Running low on water if anything Hopefully one of the higher floors will have a lake where I can drink some water And clean some things I starting to smell really bad.

Day 5- Arcues trail(45%)

Have not been lucky with water might have to start using some off the dirty water I have hopefully I don't have to really on the last method. I slow down today to 5% hoping that I won't need water as much Food Lucky I still ok I been keeping a eye out for supplies but nothing.

 **Day 6- Arcues trail (50%)**

YES! Hit the motherload or Arcues is reading my jornal… It's also possible she reading my journals… Nah she a god she got to have some serious nose or her Creations are telling I smell bad. Anyways I going to pack as much water I can drink and then take a shower. I needed this The last two days were horrible.

 **Day 7- Arcues trail (55%)**

I slow down for today making sure I had enough for the other half Once the bag was full I decided that due to the food amount I eat the food around me of course I limit myself but the next 5% will be the last of this grace period Sure I battle still but supplies are wonderful to have. Anyways I get a feeling she being nice because the last 40% will become harder and harder more I climb

 **Day 8 - Arcues trial(60%)**

Last day of easy mode unknown dangers will face me soon so I decided it more important to keep the water that using some for showers glad these glasses don't have the smell of vision

 **Day 9 - Arcues trial(65%)**

Holy cow! When arceus said the next part would be hard she was right right now I have to play sneak, Strategy, or overpower before they see me. Work a few times but need to slow whenever I battle and have to switch to the healing loopet Smart move from me carrying multiple of them. Plan had been working. Healing with against the elements, Exploration for traps and finding items on the floor, And lastly battle which I been using more than ever. I used all the Emera Looplets Up I gotten so far which have help during the trail.

 **day 10 - Arcues trial(70%)**

really missing everyone now. Also the Horrible timing of this dungeon sure I have this journal and all but actually having birthday fun for 20 years and not having this year feels … odd? Old life? So that what I felt before huh? Well, at least there one thing I do know. When I get out of here frist thing frist take a long shower and make sure everyone doing ok after all the time I been missing

 **Day 11 - Arcues trial(75%)**

The dungeon is getting harder and harder more I have to battle I running low on the apples Ampharos gave me I using more Regular apples I finding in this dungeon I got to wonder what where the other assistance that Arceus gave everyone If sleep got me this close to Mawile place I got to wonder How much more stronger is Mawile still? All I got to say is her mind has to have more concertation then me. I still somewhat distracted with does help me being my way After all each side has it own advantages.

 **Day 12 - Arcues trial(80%)**

I tired to contact Olivia with the glasses but I guess even these have their own limit in distance. Maybe that explains why nobody contact me during my birthday … now that I think about it we never did test distance we usually on the same floor after all I do know thanks to Lucy there at least 10 floors safe net but after that I might need to do some test with Lucy once I out of here to see how far distance works. … … … That funny I worry about my glasses right now when I should be worry to find out if Arcues will want to battle me. A boss battle alone is something I haven't done apart from training with the elders. Taking about them are they doing ok? Ah, what am I talking about of course they be ok after all they have z- crystals which I haven't heard anyone else having so far. I got to wonder are there only those z- crytstals or they keeping them secret for now.

 **Day 13 - Arcues trial(85%)**

Hurray! I manage to beat Mawile score but sadly that all I got to write apart from that. Well might as well do a victory dance while I here

 **Day 14 - Arcues trial(90%)**

Ok I haven't written about him yet incase Arcues is reading my journal but Bill the sword spirit has been missing the last few days dad say he wanted to talk to him during one of the lower floors but he been missing for some time now I wonder what kind of talk they doing that talking this long. Arcues did say they both know each other so maybe Bill stuck with dad till I done here. Whelp if anything this makes this more interesting After all the next 10% I can use all my skills not just simple ones… No, wait… If Arcues is a final boss fight I going to keep those secret still only one she could know about is shadow clones because that was the test for me to know that I got the real memories

 **Day 15 - Arcues trial(95%)**

YES! Last 10% come on Body don't fail me now Sure I been beaten all around but now I can't give up I need to go all the way after all if this works maybe I find the missing legendaries . After all, if I could meet God legendries should be easier after all I already meet some but I still need to find a few to keep my side of dad promise all that missing is Legendries If Arcues could help me once I get up to her that would be amazing.

 **Day 16 - Arcues trial(100%)**

Finally made it! right next to the stairs resting for this last day take a shower with the water I still I have left something I noticed now that my breathing is odd right now I guessing that it due to the lack of air due to how high I am right now. Maybe it affecting me because I near the exit for all I know we could battle in a low air area. Or maybe she be nice and be like Jirachi and Latias. Well, Arcues did say to rest and eat all I can right now. She even gave a shower area for this last day Said you might as well nice if you going to meet god right? Anyways I going to put this in my bag and get ready for tomorrow I made it… I did it the Blazing hope curse still runs we will make the impossible happen wherever we go. Anyways if anyone read this This is Swift Blaze From the Blazing Hope signing out till the next amazing thing happens

 **Well, next chapter will be an interesting one. finally, we start getting to the movie I was planning to do. anyways I only doing 1 and editing a whole lot. Second thing I did hear about "The Lego movie the second part." Which I do have a plan for but if anything I wish this movie came a year later so they have more time to make it better hopefully. maybe I do it after SAO if it takes to long. we see what the future has plan for both of us.**

 **Lastly, I got a plan for my new permanent teammates or will they be permanent? That for me to know till the end of this adventure.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Curse you arcues**

"Well, I pack everything up put in the portal Only have the looplets, Food, Journal and the glasses In my bag. Well, Acrues let's see what you want." I said as I got near the stairs and started climbing them as soon I did I noticed we were high above the cloud layer as I looked around I guess I was near the Exosphere.

"Nice outpost huh?" Arcues asked

"Yeah, you can see the stars all the time… You even can see all around you the trouble that happens." I said.

"Yeah, anyways don't you have something for me?" Arcues asked

"Oh right… Now let's see… Here it is." I said as I passed her an E. Gadget.

"Thank you." Arcues said as I nodded

"Thank you for this amazing Dungeon I got to ask. Am I really the first pokemon to pass?" I asked

"no You are the second Pikachu and At least one of each Pokémon passes at this already." Arcues said

"Was it easier back then?" I asked

"Of course it was the dungeon was smaller the first challenge was 10F But over time after someone passed it, I add a floor making harder and harder Instead of a strength battle it became an Endurance battle. Nobody has passed the last thousand year that is true. Anyways Someone out there needed some help."

"There always someone who needed help Till everything and everyone can work together trouble will always pop up." I said

"That might be true but that not what I meant. There a Pokémon out there that you still haven't meet that will need some help soon… If help doesn't arrive soon it's possible that all of them will die soon."

"What!? Where are they?" I asked worriedly

"I warn you now if you decided to help them your team will need to meet you there I need to teleport you so you can have any chance of helping them."

"…Can you at least tell them where I at?" I asked as she thought about it

"Pass me your E. gadget." Arcues said as I did as she began messing with it. " put this code in and Jirachi owes me a favor now. The E. gadget can now tell everyone in that guild where everyone is course the higher Rank up are the more hidden you can make yourself if you feel like it. But here is a weakness if you near an Ally it will show you. Anyways here."

"Thanks," I said

"well good luck." Arcues said as she teleported me as I looked around I noticed Arcues and Dad much have the same teacher.

"You know… all the times I been teleported up in the sky showed me something… All gods are horrible teleporters." I said as I was falling "Well sword to staff mode… Might as well try and live the fall." I said as I made a bubble around me. As I keep falling I looked around and saw I was going to land in a deep part of the forest somewhere where we I been at. There was no town anywhere that I could see As I got closer and closer to crashing I almost felt relax knowing I lived through this multiple times Dad and his missions… Harry and his fail magic spells… Battle with Bill. I thought to myself as I looked below me and saw three brothers that I have seen one to many times "Look out below!" I yelled as I crash to the floor and became unconscious

 **A few minutes earlier**

"Princess we must bring you back to the cave now." A bunch of Carbink were yelling as they were flowing certain Pokémon

"Please, I never get to have fun down there." A certain female Pokémon started to laugh

"At least take some guards with you we in water territory… Diancie!" the Carbink yelled as they lost sight of her.

"Finally," Diancie said as she looked behind her after running for some more time. and saw that she lost her personal guards" Now where did they say that we were in?" diancie looked around and noticed plenty of water sources

"Look here brothers we got ourselves a legendary Pokémon." A Poliwrath said as he jumps out of a puddle

"Indeed Brother your right come out here boss we got a great chance to kidnap." The second Poliwrath came out

"Don't you mean capturing princess?" The last Poliwrath came out. "We are the Poliwrath Bandits How the hay did you make it up all the way here without battling our minions?

"Minions? You mean those Pokémon asking for diamonds?" Dianicie asked as she made one in her hands

"What!?" They yelled as they look at each other and plan what to do.

"Brothers did you just see that!?" Poliwrath #1 asked

"I did brother. what should we do?" Poliwrath #2 asked

"I got an idea let's beat her up and take her to a secret location so we can have all the diamonds!" Poliwrath #3 said

"Great idea boss let's do it while that Pikachu and chikorita are away." Poliwrath #1

"Yeah, they stop us one to many time let's win this ti…" Poliwrath #3 said as everyone started to heard a noise

"What was that?" Poliwrath #1 asked

"What you all talking about?" Diancie asked as she looked up and noticed a blue ball falling from the sky. "Are you talking about that?" She asked as she pointed up.

"Look out below!" A voice shouted as it crash-landed and released a surge of electrical energy. as the Poliwril Bandits were sent off to the sky

"Team Poliwril Basting off." The Poliwril Bandits

"Was that part of a magic trick?" diancie asked as her guards caught up.

"Princess, what happen?" The Carbink asked as Diancie explain as much she could

"And that what happened." Diancie said as she poked the Pikachu that crashed

"I see…. Princess if it ok with you we may want to bring that Pikachu with us. This is a dungeon if he still knocked out when another pokemon pops up he will be in danger. It the least we could do after he saved you." The Carbink said

"Ok …But what a dungeon?" Diancie asked

"Princess we tell you on the way back." The Carbink said as she nodded as some of them picked up the Pikachu and took him underground

 **Meanwhile at serene village**

"say goomy was that?" Deerling asked

"Yes, it was deerling. should we call Olivia?" goomy asked

"Olivia we might have a problem." Deerling called

"Deerling is everything ok?" Olivia asked a bit worried

"For us yeah I think Chris was falling in Poliwrath River

"How?" Olivia asked

"Not sure all we saw a flash of light appear in the sky as we followed the ball of light we saw it crash we saw a huge dust cloud a bit of water and a huge ball of electricity." Goomy said

"Yeah that him alright…" Olivia said with a sigh." Give us some time we meet at the café."

"Adventure Time?" Goomy asked

"Adventure time!" Lucy yelled

 **A week later**

I don't know how long it been all I have seen is black not even dad came to talk to me. I didn't feel anything I didn't know anything was happening around me till I finally felt my body move. It took some time to take full control of my body when I finally open my eyes I just saw a rock roof thinking maybe I was back home but as I moved into a sitting position I noticed this was either a prison cell or a hospital room if anything the only thing was still in here was my bag. "Well that a bonus," I said as I tried to stand up and still felt some pain as I closed my eyes and did a scan of my body as someone started to knock on the door

"Hey, you awake in there?" A voice asked

"Yes?" I said worriedly to who it was.

"Can I come in?" The voice asked again

"sure." I said as the door open as I saw Diancie centering the room

"I got some food for you, Sir. Blaze." She said as I gave a weak chuckle

"Thanks." I said as I started eating as I felt some energy coming back as more control of my body."You don't have to call me Sir. Blaze, Miss I fine with you just calling me Blaze." I said as she nodded "Anyways who are you?" I asked

"most people know me as princess diancie." Diancie said as I almost choked on the food as I clear my throat

"Are you ok?" She asked worried

"Yeah, I ok just a bit shocked that all," I said taking a few deep breaths. "So you are Legendary Diancie?" I asked as she nodded

"Just call me Diancie." she said as I nodded

"diancie can I ask you some things?" I asked as she nodded "What happened and where am I?" I asked

"Well, the first question I can answer the second one is a bit harder…" She said as she thought about it "It been a week since you saved me about that we can talk about later. As for where are we best answer I can give is we are underground right now."

"I see." I said as I put the plate away and thought about what she said" _So I guess this is the pokemon I going to help huh? Well, this a bad start but let's see how I play my hands._ So what now?" I asked

"Well, for now, you have to stay down here in order to heal if you want I can come and talk to you whenever you have time." She said

"Ok." I said," By the way how did you know my name?" I asked as she pointed to my bag

"Some of my guards had to check your bag if you were deadly." She said as we laughed

"So question who read the book then?" I asked as she pointed to herself "Welp that answers a few things… Anyways I accept your deal but I have two favors." I said

"What is it?" She asked

"One as you can probably smell by now … Can I have a place to live at even with minimal Requirements I don't mind. I just really need a shower." I said as she nodded

"Ok what the second request?" She asked

"Well, the rescue I did was a pure accident as you can guess by the book. So my second favor is can I work for you to repay you for saving from where I crashed." I said as she thought about it.

"I going to have to talk to some Pokémon but I see what I can do but if they say yes… Then, of course, it be nice to talk to someone who lives above ground." She said

"Thank you." I said

"Anyways can we talk?" She asked as I nodded as I found some info about her, Her kingdom and a few other things. I lived underground with her for about a few months. Diancie kept her promise and got me a place to live in funny enough it was with her in a guest room. Sure security was a bit rough with me in the first few days but after some time as they sawDiancie and I having fun with each other and talking with other about multiple things let them relax knowing we were good friends. But lately, Diancie was getting pulled to more Royal problems a few times I was able to come with her but the times I wasn't with her she was very nervous and worry as it made me worry about everyone else. What could be happening above ground and is everyone else looking for me or did Arcues tell them not to worry.

 **A months later**

"Ok got the food for tonight now to just get back and get ready to cook," I said as I put all my shopping into my bag and started to walk around and saw Diancie kingdom. By force, I had to keep staff mode on and keep it on my back just in case. As I walked around I not sure if it was just my eyes or being underground for so long the crystals around me started to look darker and dimmer. "Well Time to head back home." I said as I started to hear some screams.

"Please wait for us diancie!" I heard as a bunch of crabink yell

"What the hay is she doing now." I asked with a chuckle as I pulled out my staff just in case. And looked around and I noticed Diancie hopping towards me.

"Diancie what you doing now?" I asked as she turns towards me

"Chris, can you do me a favor?" She asked as I looked behind her and noticed her guards

"Sure stand there," I said as I pointed near a pile of crystal that some carbink where piling up. As I put up a fake wall around her as the carbink caught up.

"Princess Diancie! It's Time! Princess Diancie!" The carbink yelled as they passed by as I hid near a corner

"hide-and-seek is fun!"Diancie said

"Diancie I must ask you to keep your voice low or the spell will disappear." I said as I moved a bit closer to her.

"Okay." Diancie said in a whisper as a bunch of carbink started to surround me.

"come on all can I please be left alone." I asked Knowing most of these carbink are surprised to see a Pikachu down here and wanted to know more about me as they started to shout. As the spell disappeared as the guards turn around and looked at the noise and noticed me and diancie

"Princess diancie!" The guards shouted as diancie laughed

"You found me!" She said as the guards ignored me.

"I not playing, princess It's almost time for you to-! " The guards said as one of them walked into the pile of crystals as the tower to started to fall.

"Look out!" I shouted as I pushed them away as I got crushed under the pile.

"Blaze! Are you ok!?" Diancie yelled as she saw me cover in crystals

"I ok!" I shouted as the crystals shifted as I got out. And coughed a bit in pain as I finally got out." A bit of help here." I said as diancie lifted me out." Thank you." I said as I took some deep breaths as one of the crystals fell in my head as diancie laughed as I felt dizzy.

"Oh! This is no time for giggling! And thank you blaze for moving us away from the pile." They said as I shook my head

"Your welcome," I said half conscious

"Princess! Blaze!"A voice shouted as we knew we were in trouble

"Don't tell me…" I said as elder Dace came

"Elder!" The guards shouted

"Dace?" Diancie said as he got close to us

"Now, princess diancie, You have an important duty to perform. You must not forget that!" Dace said as he looked towards me "We might need your help seeing you lived above ground."

"Of course I help." I said finally snapping out of it.

"Follow me." He said as we nodded as we arrived in a giants room with a huge diamond in the center as it seems to power the crystals around the caves

"The heart diamond!" Diancie said

"What is it?" I asked

"For countless years, it has provided us with great energy and tranquility, but sadly, Time has taken its toll on it. I know that someday the diamond will die out and lose its sustaining shimmer." Dace said

"But look how beautifully it's sparkling now. Worrying too much will make you lose your luster." Diancie said

"Oh, please take what I'm saying seriously!" Dace said

"Okey-dokey!" Diancie said

"a Simple yes will suffice!" dace said angrily

"Uh, yes!" Diancie said with a bit sad voice said

"The sad truth is, If the heart diamond were ever to be lost, our domain would be finished!" Dace said

"Please tell me you're exaggerating!" I said worried

"I am not exaggerating! Creating a new heart diamond is a task that only She can do, Princess diancie! " Dace said as she looked towards her." Before any more time is wasted, I want you to demonstrate your power!"

"Okay, I'll do it. I mean I'll try!" Diancie said with worry in her voice. "But I don't think I can."

"Princess!" Dace yelled angrily as she sighed

"right." She said as she tried to create a huge diamond as I saw her body started to glow as she created a bunch of diamonds fusion them together creating a big diamond almost half the size are the current diamond I have to guess about 20 feet tall her diamond was. As she started to scream in pain as the diamond started to dissolve.

"Huh?" Dace said as we saw her diamond disappear into dust. As diancie started to breath heavy as she gave a worried sigh when she saw she failed making a new diamond as everyone sighed.

"I told you. I just can't do it!" Diancie said

"Princess, you will one day! After all, it's what you're here for!"Dace said as some anger started to grow within me.

" _More forced futures." I thought as I remember some old friends._

"I thank you for raising me every since I was very young. But I'm afraid I-" Diancie said as I put a hand on her.

"You still have some time if there any way I can help I will all you have to do is ask." I said as she chreed up."That it!" I said realizing that someone that might be able to help

"Xerneas!" Dace and I yelled

"Huh?" Diancie asked as she wonder what I was talking about.

"you have the same idea?" Dace asked as I nodded" You must go see him!"

"Xerneas?"Diancie asked

"That ago, When I was journeying there was a terrible catastrophe.T his cataclysmic event occurred in a place called the all earth forest. A huge black mist started to cover the planet and killed that forest.

"Wait you mean about 20 years ago!?" I asked as he nodded

"You remember that time?" He asked

"Yeah didn't arcues tell the world that the Expedition society with a ton of pokemon help and two kids defeated that darkness." I asked

"He must have said it when I was knocked out." Dace

"You mean that Pikachu and chikorita?" one of the guards said as diancie remember my journal.

"You were that Pikachu?" Daincie asked

"I got lucky and a ton of help of other Pokémon especially Arceus," I said

"Well, arcues came and save the forest I was in when the planet was covered I remember him jumping into the path of destruction giving us some life back to the pokemon who were lucky enough to survive the wave to that point. I just saw a glimpse of him then I got knocked out It was thanks to xernears and his Fairy aura that I still live right now." Dace said

"Wait I thought everyone was cured once I defeated that curse." I said

"it did but some pokemon decided to take some dark turns before they got hit." He said as I understood

"Anyways what happened to the forest?" I asked

"The whole place was destroyed expect that small pact that he was in." He said as he lead us to an exit

"That's who we're going to meet?" Diancie asked

"Yes, princess!" Dace said

"So if I meet Xerneas and its Fairy aura washes over me, then I'll discover my true power and be able to actually make a heart diamond?" Diancie asked

"You will! You have to trust fairy aura!" Dace said as Diancie sighed

"I'll do it. I'll go! I always wanted to see the more of the outer world anyway."Diancie said

"You must take all of this more seriously!" Dace said

"okeydokey!" Daincie said

"What will suffice?" dace said

"Uh… a simple yes. Yes!" Diancie said

"Blaze can I ask you to follow diancie on the surface and show her the ways up there?" Dace asked

"Of course I take it as part of the Expedition society request." I said as I pulled out my E. gadget now that we were near the surface and I could see daylight" _Blazing hope request from diancie. Find xerneas. Request approved from Swift Blaze. Location right now unknown. Quest start."_ I wrote hoping that maybe Olivia, Lucy, and Mirajane will notice the request and come help. That is once the location updates where I am.

"Wow!" Diancie said

"Swift Blaze here some money and items for your trip that you might require. Please with the guards I request you travel with Diancie and find Xerneas." Dace said

"I try my best but last time I talk to her, she said she traveling the world to fix some problems left behind by the battle that still scar the world I haven't seen her for 29 years." I said

"Well do your best I leave the princess in your care with the three best guards we have." Dace said as three Carbink came up front

"What your names soldiers?" I asked as from left to right they answer

"John the offense." Said the first one.

"Jessica the tactician." Said the second one

"Ella the defense." Said the third one

"Well, John, Jessica and Ella I hope you're ready to travel." I said as they nodded

"know anyway that might find him while he traveling?" I asked

"I can follow his aura." Daincie said

"That great but we still need a starting point." I said as I got a message.

"Xenears last know location was this town heading south." The message arrives as it sends a picture.

"Do anyone know where this is?" I asked as Jessica knew where it was.

"Yeah it that way about a month walk." Jessica said as I sighed

"Well ready for the month walk everyone I asked?" as everyone nodded

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted as we rose our hands to the air


	61. Chapter 61

**A.2 C.4**

It been a two year that Jessica the Tactician, John the Offence, and Ella the defense The Carbink guards. Diancie the diamond making princess, And swift Blaze the hero/ Legend? All taking charge towards the Xerneas trail already having a huge clue. As we were a day away from the town I was checking our supplies as I noticed we were running out of pokecoins as Jessica came into my tent.

"How are supplies Blaze?" Jessica asked as she enter.

"we running low on supplies I might need to run towards town and find a way to get money to buy more supplies." I said as Jessica took my E. gadget from my bag and began looking for some info.

"Look at this a tournament that taking place in the town were going." Jessica said as I looked towards the E. gadget and saw the prize money.

"Wow. That might be enough to save us for a few months if it takes too long to find Xerneas." I said

"And we might be able to use some transport to start catching up with her." Jessica said.

"So who going?" I asked

"Well it is a single battle tournament so I have to suggest you." Jessica said

"Why me?" I asked

"Well during our training battles you always manage to take at least 1 of us down per match sometimes with critical you were lucky to take us all down." Jessica said

"I see. Is Diancie asleep?" I asked as she nodded

"Well I going to trust you three to keep an eye on Diancie till you reach town. I going to try win and find some info." I said as she nodded as I grab a bit of money , My bag and still my staff.

"why do you carry that staff?" Jessica asked

"I tell you all once I find my old team." I said

"Old team?" Jessica asked

"Olivia, Mirajane, and Lucy. A great trio when exploring the world." I said as I put my bag on me and left the tent. "Good luck Carbink guards I meet you in town I need to gather some resources." I said as I saw John and Ella playing a board game.

"Good luck with the shoping." Ella said as she made a move.

"See you tomorrow then." John said as he made a move.

"How long has that round been?" I asked Jessica.

"A hour once they finshed we all start shifts to take care of diance." Jessica said

"Ok but be on high alert I been seeing some pokemon hiding around camp during my shifts." I said as she nodded

"If someone starts attacking the one on guard will yell to tell everyone else for battle." Jessica said

"Ok well good luck then you might need it." I said as we shook hands.

 **Next day**

I manage to find a café which lucky for me had accesses to a deposit box so I used some of my money to add towards our expedition money and to pay for the tournament which lucky for me I arrive just barely to be last Pokémon to join it currently the last round and unlucky some of the Pokémon who have enter the tournament have access to jirachi Mega evolution stones. My next battle will be with an absol with has a mega stone also on his neck. The only advantage I have is my sword which I will be able to use for the last round, but I not allowed to kill only knock out obviously. During the previous round before I got heal and reenergized I send most of my energy to my sword for this final battle.

"Sir are you ready for the last battle." I heard a voice call out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I coming." I said as I grab my stuff and head outside.

"For the last battle you need a battle name do you have one?" The ralts asked as I step out of the room.

"Yeah. call me swift Blaze." I said as she nodded

"Ok I tell the commentator right now." She said

"Hey before you leave thanks for helping me during breaks." I said as she nodded as I passed her an E. gadget "We could use more Pokémon like you in the Blazing hope guild like what do you say?" I asked as she nodded.

"Sure whenever I have time I go to visit." She said as she took it.

"Well good luck out there ralts thanks for everything." I said as she bowed

"Good luck out there Swift Blaze the hero." She said as she turned around and left. As I headed towards the arena.

"Well Absol. I hope you're ready to face me." I said as I waited on the platform.

"Hello fans of battle today we have a excating battle unfloding before us On my left we have Absol A.K.A. Chaos! Using mega Evolution!" The commentator said as I heard the crowd yell as it seem this absol is very liked talented for this battle as I took a deep breath and got ready for my shout "And on my right side we got the legendary Hero pikachu A.K.A. Swift Blaze! Using an Enchanted sword!" The announcer shouted as I heard the crowd shout a bit louder as my platform rose as I saw the absol in front of me was the same one I meet in the mountains.

"Ah Swift Blaze it been a while since anyone heard about you how you doing?" Chaos asked as I shrugged.

"You know me never in one place for too long another expedition." I said as I pulled out my E. Gadget

"I noticed." Chaos said as she pulled out her E. gadget as we put it away. "Anyways I give you a bonus prize if you manage to win."

"Ok and If you win?" I asked

"double the winnig prize." Chaos said as I thought about and nodded.

"Ok deal." I said as the crowd shouted in Excitement for the increases prize.

"ready for battle!" The commentator shouted as we both nodded "3." The announcer said as I pulled out my sword as Absol secured her Mega stone."2." The announcer said as we got into a battle position. "1." The announcer said as we looked towards each other eyes and nodded ready to battle. As the announcer looked at both of us and said "BATTLE START!" as I decided to start with discharge to hopefully get her Paralysis as she started the battle mega evolving and manage sneak a night slash through one of the gaps as we both got hurt but luckily for me she got paralysis.

"Smart move … Blaze." She said getting a bit effected by the paralysis

"I did get many good teachers after the trouble this planet had." I said with a chuckle as I saw her used Future Sight as I charge the element of the sword to electric.

"Let's see if that move saves you or ruins you." I said as we moved around looking for a weakness as our next move she used quick attack to speed her up as I release some energy and send an electric ring around me and charge towards Absol while she was in mid air trying to avoid attack as I reach near I Went under her and send a Electc ball send her higher in the air ready for the future sighed as she couldn't move thanks the paralysis it was one more attack left before future sigh as she used her wings to move midair thanks to her mega evolution as I saw my chance to attack her with a charged attack from the sword as I saw the future started to get ready to attack me.

"Called it curse!" I said as send a chaged electrical wave and send her towards her future sight as she sighed

"Well played." she said as she got hit with her own future sight as a huge explosion

"And we have a winner! Swift Blaze!" the announcer said as I ran under chaos catching her from falling.

"Hey chaos you ok?" I asked as she nodded

"Good as always human." She said as I chuckled as a ralts came towards us and healed Absol

"Thanks ralts." I said as she nodded

"Well done Blaze congratulations here your prize money." She said as she passed me a bag.

"Thanks." I said as absol stood up.

"Well blaze ready to hear the bonus?" Absol asked as I nodded "Guess who in the stands." She said as she pointed Towards Olivia, Lucy, and Mirajane as the waved their hands

"What you all doing here." I asked

"Here to help you with your new quest." Absol said as she brought out my mission on her E. Gadget as we heard an explosion outside the ring.

"What the." I said as I thought that maybe it was Diancie as I gave a quick sign telling them to follow me as Absol and I began to run towards the explosion

"And that the match folks I hope you can join us next time for the next battle. And with that the Pokémon 1VS1 Battle tournament is over." The announcer said as I meet everyone else At the exit

"Is everything Ok?" Olivia asked

"What happened dad?" Lucy asked

"Diancie in trouble I have to guess." I said as I pointed towards the smoke rising nearby as we turn the comer as we cornered by a Greninga and Delphox "You got to be joking me." I said as I saw the since and changed my sword into staff

"Sorry, Riot. I won't allow you to get in my way." The Delphox said

That's what I should be saying." The Greninga said

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Diancie said trying to get away.

"Stop right there!" The Delphox said as Both Greninga and her shot a move in dinacie way causing a explosion as I decided to move in now.

"Stop it! Ganging up like that!" I said grabbing My staff. "What you think your doing?" I asked

"Stay out of this. I need the diamonds that only this one can make." The Dlephox said

"You talk too much, Merilyn." Riot said.

" _Of course both of them are thiefs." I said sighing_ " Now your chance." I said in a whisper as she nodded as I used Dual electic balls as I hit both of them and started to run away.

"This way!" Olivia said as we started to run away. After some time we decided to stop at an interception when we felt we were save.

"Ah! It looks like we're all safe now." Lucy said as she looked around

"Everyone. I'm very grateful to you all for rescuing me." Diancie said

"You'r so cute." Lucy said as she looked towards Diancie

"What happen I though John, Jessica and Ella were talking care of you?" I Asked as she gave a nervous chuckle

"You did it again huh?" I asked as she nodded "Anyways this is my family and best friends here. I said as I started to point to each one. "Sylveon is my wife Olivia." I said as she shook hands with diancie "Next is Lucy my adopted daughter meowstic." I said as they shook hands. "Next is mirajane the Meganium an great ally to have when traveling the world, Lastly this absol is named Chaos a great pokemon to come for hard things to find funny enough she was the one who send the notices." I said as they shook hands. As she repeat the names in her head.

"So Blaze what happen the last three years?" Olivia asked worried as she hugged knowing I was safe

"Another God being a troll I guess." I said as I shook my head as I told them what happen the last three years till the point we were at. Except for the Heart diamond and our current time limit

"Right those pokemon are thieves." Lucy said

"what do you mean by thieves?" Diancie asked

"They take things that don't belong to them. That's stealing. Not going into major details they bad pokemon." I said

"I guess that means thieves are bad people to watch out for. I can't believe how much I've learned already!" Diancie said as we all catch up to what was happening above ground while unknown to us a trio were looking at us.

"Brother seems we found them." Poliwrath #1 said

"Let's get the goods while the getting good." Poliwrath #2 said as the third one nodded

 **Later that evening**

We all decided it was best for now to find some food and with all the money I gain thanks to the tournament dinner was on me.

"Diancie, You should try these!" I said as I passed her a plate.

"Huh? Thank you very much!" Diancie said as she began eating the food "Hm! There're delicious!"

"Eat all you want. There's plenty!" I said as everyone else nodded as I went back to eating

"You eat a lot huh, Blaze?" Diancie asked

"Only during huge victories." I said as I told her about the tournament on our way over here. "Eat well and sleep well. That's what keep me healthy . _Apart from these heavy clothing."_ I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'm going to get some more. Do you want to come, too?" Lucy asked towards diancie

"Uh, well … Yes! It would be my honor to accompany you." Diancie said as she clean the crumbs off the mouth

"Wow, That diancie, Such lovely manners! Just like a royal Princess!" Olivia asked

"Yeah, You're right." Mirajane said

"well remember she is one I say just let her be the way she want now that she finally free from her kindom for a while." I said as Olivia already knew that tone of voice as did Mirajane.

"She another curse prophecy?" Olivia asked as I nodded

"This is her second time coming to the surface the frist one was when I crash landed in the dungeon." I said as they sighed

"Well if we see any carbink we try to hid her unless they start running towards us." Olivia said

"Thanks maybe while she can she have some fun even though she could use some training for fights." I said taking a sigh of my drink as Mirajane noddd as unknown to us the poliwrath brothers went and followed diancie

"Yeah she was defenless with those thief's." Mirajane said as we saw three Poliwraths running out the building

"Dad it the Poliwrath Brother!" Lucy shouted as I left money for the food as we ran after them.

"Come back here you three!" I shouted as they used double team over and over creating a whole army of Poliwraths running away from us." So that how you want to play huh?" I said as I speed up and used an army of shadow clones as everyone picked a Poliwrath as we tired to find the original

 **Later that night**

"Argh…" I said as I sat at a nearby bench taking very deep breaths.

"when did those three learn to be smart?" Lucy asked

"Noting on my end." Mirajane said

"Where are they?" Olivia asked as she ran towards us

"I swear those Carbink guards are so getting punished next time I see them." I said. as I saw absol running towards us." Find anything?" I asked as she nodded

"Yea clock tower… Door locked from other side … Horn not enough to break in." Absol said

"Ok break time for you we spawn you in when we reach it." I said as she nodded as I threw her a pokeball and picked it up.

"Anyone else want's to rest?" I asked as everyone shook their head." Ok then let's hurry before something bad happens." I said as we all nodded as we started running towards

 **Meanwhile on clocktower**

"Finally we lost him." Poliwrath #3 said as they cheered

"Well, that was the easiest heist I can remember." Poliwrath #2 said

"Diancie brought us good luck!" Poliwrath #1 said as he pulled the bag away from diancie

"You three are thieves, Aren't you?" Diancie asked

"We're the Poliwrath brothers, Smartie!" Poliwrath #1 said

"Thieves are people who take things that aren't theirs, right? Thieves are bad Pokémon. That's just one of the things I've learned" Diancie asked

"Aren't we smart? Well, we're going to teach you lots of things!" Poliwrath #3 said

"Welcome to the school of hard knocks." Poliwrath #1

"Yup." Poliwrath #2 said

"I certainly do appreciate your kind educational offer, but I must be going. So thieves I bid you farewell." Diancie said

"Did it say farewell?" Poliwrath #1 asked

"Huh?" The three of them asked

"Stop the hopping!" Poliwrath #1 shouted as they ran ahead of her.

"We insist! This party just getting started!" Poliwrath #2 shouted

"We've got a little job we want you to do for us." Poliwrath #1 said

"Excuse me, But I've never had a job before." Diancie said

"Our research shows you can make diamonds and research doesn't lie." Poliwrath #1 said

"so won't you make us a few?" Poliwrath #2 asked

"Make 'em sparkle, like me!" Poliwrath #3 shouted

"Oh, so that's what you mean by little job! In that case I'll be happy to do it" Diancie said

"Huh? really? no joke?" Poliwrath #1 asked

"Smooth move!" Poliwrath #2 said

"dig that! Cooperation!" Poliwrath #3

"But don't be disappointed." Diancie said

"How could we be disappointed? Now het those diamonds rolling carat by carat!" Poliwrath #1

"Now…" Diancie said as she rubbed her hands and focus on making a diamonds as it took her a few seconds to make one.

"Yeah! Yeah!" The poliwrath brothers shouted as one of them picked up the diamond in all it temporary glory

"That will buy us the best meals for the rest of forevermore!" Poliwrath #3

"Not to mention noodles galore!" Poliwrath #2 said

"And for dessert, anything we want!" Poliwrath #1 said

"Quick, whip up some more!" Poliwrath #2

"as you wish, but…" Diancie said as she decided it best just to make another one than explain the problem.

"Yeah! Number two, sport fans!" Poliwrath #2 said

"I'll build a vacation villa!" Poliwrath #3 said

"We're rich! Yeah! Yeah! We'll put together an entire Poliwrath brother's resort!" Poliwrath #2 said as they all started dancing "OH yeah!"

"All right, make more!" Poliwrath #1 said as diancie made a rainstorm of diamonds

"It's a whirlpool!" Poliwrath # 2 said as the room started to fill up "I'm taking a diamond bath!"

"I'm so filthy rich, I'm clean! Woo-hoo!" Poliwrath #1 said

"ouch! They're pointy, but it feels great!" Poliwrath #3 said as more diamonds still came out as eventually some diamonds went into the clock gears as the clock stopped (Time 9:59.) as diancie used this time to get out. As soon she reached the exit door she found it locked

"Get away from the door!" Someone shouted

"Okay!" Diancie shouted as she moved away.

"Hurry! This way!" A Chesnaught said as she broke the door as they ran away

 **Sometime later.**

"Diancie!" We shouted as we saw her ahead.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she nodded

"I'm perfectly fine, Thank you. After I made diamonds for them, the thieves allowed me to leave." Diancie said

"So The Poliwrath brothers grabbed you so you'd have to make diamonds for them!?" Lucy asked as she nodded

"Wait the diamonds?" I asked as she nodded as I laughed "thank arcues we haven't found Xerneas then." As everyone tilled their heads "Anyways I just glad you got out of it ok."

"Thank you, but I'm fairly certain that by now those thieves are feeling rather disappointed.

"Huh?" Everyone else said not knowing that the diamonds would disappear any sec- I thought as I hear the clock ring.

"And their the current curse." I said sighing.

"What are you two talking about?" Olivia asked as I sighed

"Let's go to the park we explain their." I said as Diancie nodded

 **Some explanation later**

"I guess I'm still not able to use my full powers to make real diamonds." Diancie said

"After you make them, they disappear?" Olivia asked as Diancie nodded

"Yes and that's why we're searching for Xerneas." Diancie said

"Xerneas? Why her?" Lucy asked

"I was taught that Xerneas's Fairy aura would help me to draw out my true power. I must find Xerneas!" Daincie said

"That's because you're a fairy type, too." Lucy said

"Yup and that why I been missing for so long." I said

"Diancie do you think we could go with you?" Olivia asked as she looked towards me.

"We could use the help after you know what…" I said as I poked her as she laughed

"I would be happy if you would. It is my greatest pleasure to allow you all to travel along with me." Diancie said as I laughed

"Familly road trip!" I said as everyone chered

 **Meanwhile somewhere**

A group of three were traveling together a Chesnaught and two honedge. Following her.

"Come on we need to speak to the boss." Chesnaught said as they nodded.


End file.
